


so let's cross the lines we lost ⚜ l.s. ⚜ em português br

by alterlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College AU, Complete, Completo, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Houis - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Neighbors, Old Friends, Past Aiden Grimshaw/Louis Tomlinson, Secret Relationship, Translation, domestic ot5, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, stylinson, tradução, vizinhos, ziall
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 171,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alterlarry/pseuds/alterlarry
Summary: Louis vive uma vida não tão tranquila em uma rua não tão tranquila. Começar a universidade deveria ser fácil, isto é, até que ele percebe que seu novo vizinho é Harry Styles, e eles meio que se odeiam, então se apaixonar por ele está definitivamente fora de questão.Ou: Harry e Louis têm um passado complicado, Niall dá muitas festas, Zayn definitivamente não se aflige, e Liam só quer que todos se deem bem.. . .⇢ esta obra é uma tradução, a versão original pode ser encontrada no ao3, no perfil da autora @ thecoloursneverfade - lia.↠Concluída↞
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, essa é uma tradução de uma fic maravilhosa da @ thecoloursneverfade.
> 
> Eu traduzi há alguns anos, e postei no wattpad, e agora resolvi postar aqui para salvar em outra plataforma.   
> Há alguns errinhos de português, pois a tradução não foi revisada. São uns 150k de palavras, enfim, espero que gostem! E perdoem os errinhos, dá para entender tudo ainda assim.

_Explosion_ por Seafret

**

Louis percebe duas coisas quando ele chega em casa do trabalho.

Um, há um carro estacionado na entrada, sugerindo que Zayn terminou suas aulas mais cedo (ou escolheu não ir ao todo) e não se incomodou em lhe dar uma carona para casa.

E dois, há pessoas de mudança para a casa ao lado deles, que foi desocupada no último mês desde que os inquilinos anteriores eram obviamente inconscientes que viviam em uma rua ocupada inteiramente por estudantes, e não foi muito difícil perceberem a fumaça questionável que saía da janela do estúdio de Zayn.

Ele ainda não pode ver ninguém atrás do caminhão, e ele está ligeiramente aborrecido, pois não é o maior fã de mudanças. Ele conhece todos os rostos em sua rua, então está acostumado com as rotinas de todos, com a festa do bloco estranho aqui e ali, e ele não teve que se apresentar a alguém novo em pelo menos alguns meses. Ele sabe que ele é terrivelmente cínico e recluso, mas nem sempre foi assim. A vida é uma merda às vezes, e acontece.

Ele entra para ver Zayn encostado na janela, olhando para a frente da casa.

"Você estava ali há séculos", murmura Zayn.

"Olá para você também", Louis diz secamente e dá um beijo na bochecha de Zayn. Ele faz uma xícara de chá e, em seguida, cai dramaticamente para trás no sofá com um suspiro.

"Cansado?"

Louis zumbe, sem compromisso, em resposta. "O que você estava fazendo lá?"

"Vendo como as pessoas novas se parecem."

"Não os viu ainda?"

Zayn balança a cabeça. "Eles literalmente apenas apareceram nessa van colorida e maluca, na verdade é meio que maneiro. Três caras, eu acho."

"Legal." Louis diz, imóvel de seu lugar no sofá. "Então, qual é o veredicto? Vale alguma da minha atenção?"

"Você quer dizer, se você foderia algum deles?" Zayn diz, divertido.

Louis sorri inocentemente. "Precisamente."

Zayn considera por um segundo. "Quero dizer, eles estão em forma, sim. Porém, há a vibe de garoto de fraternidade." Louis inclina sua cabeça para trás e geme. "Ei, esse parece mais do seu tipo."

Louis sai do sofá, embalando a xícara de chá entre os dedos. Sua curiosidade aumentou, ele será completamente honesto. Se tornar um recluso auto-piedoso tem suas desvantagens de não conseguir _nada_ por meses, e é difícil lembrar a última vez que ele realmente teve um relacionamento significativo.

Ele costumava sair muito com Zayn e seus outros colegas que provavelmente assumiram que Louis havia caído da face da Terra. Eles saíam para pubs fumacentos e Zayn comprava bebidas para Louis, porque ele era um triste desempregado bagunçado cujas jaquetas jeans cheiravam a fumaça de cigarro e cuja casa era o sofá rasgado e manchado no pequeno dormitório de Zayn.

Não é que Louis estivesse desesperado após o ex infame, aquele que quebrou seu coração ao ponto onde ele realmente perdeu todo o sentido de auto-estima, mas ele pegou alguns maus hábitos de que ele não está orgulhoso.

Seria assim: ele veria algum garoto bonito em um pub, beberia até ficar bobo, e depois o arrastaria até o banheiro onde ele cairia de joelhos e aceitaria a forma que isso causa rasgos nos joelhos de seus jeans, ou o beijo imundo em sua bochecha antes do garoto cair fora, e esse seria o fim. E às vezes ele seria o outro garoto, às vezes ele seria o único a sair. Mas nada disso importava, ele era desafetado, dessensibilizado, e noite após noite ele rasgava as costuras e fechava os olhos, e deixava sua garganta queimar porque ele simplesmente _não se importava_.

E talvez isso também tenha algo a ver com a briga que ele teve com sua mãe há quase um ano, porque ele estava estudando em uma bolsa de futebol, e ele tinha _sonhos_ de todas as coisas. E então, a lesão no joelho aconteceu, e isso acabou com tudo, toda a briga, choro, tudo desmoronando até que ele não poderia fazer nada a não ser beijar suas irmãs em despedida e sair pela porta.

Desde que ele e Zayn saíram do dormitório e entraram em seu próprio apartamento, ele melhorou bastante sua atitude, mas de uma maneira que significava que ele permaneceu mais em casa do que saiu _em tudo_ , e ele ensinou a si mesmo a ignorar qualquer e todos os avanços românticos, porque os relacionamentos são como... um conceito selvagem e estrangeiro para ele agora.

Então, tipo, se um rapaz em forma vai residir ao lado dele, ele definitivamente vai mostrar um pouco de interesse, mesmo que seja apenas uns beijos, _especialmente_ se é apenas alguns beijos, não há nenhum ponto em empurrar para algo que nunca vai acontecer de qualquer maneira.

Ele se inclina no parapeito da janela ao lado de Zayn para inspecionar os novos residentes, esperando que eles sejam um pouco divertidos, pelo menos. As comunidades estudantis têm sido um pouco entediantes ultimamente, ele está quase se encontrando esperando ver um sofá pegando fogo no meio da rua, ou uma festa de bloco terrível que resulte em lixo por toda a casa e idiotas bêbados em fantasias tirando _selfies_ com os policiais antes de desmaiarem no próprio vômito.

Uma van está estacionada na frente da casa ao lado da deles. Há um par de pranchas de surf em cima e ela é pintada em um mural psicodélico realmente estranho que se parece muito com algumas das coisas que Zayn pinta quando está chapado.

Seus olhos seguem dois garotos sem muitos músculos com camisas e bonés, um loiro e um moreno, rindo alto sobre algo possivelmente estúpido e já parecendo o tipo de pessoa que ele e Zayn definitivamente não querem para estar vivendo ao lado – ele meio que já atingiu seu limite da quantidade de desordeiros intitulados de idiotas que ele pode aguentar este ano, então ele está rezando com a pouca esperança restante que esse lote será diferente.

Ele então vê o outro garoto saindo da van, suas costas estão viradas, mas honestamente, Louis ainda acha que é um bom ângulo.

Ele vê longos cachos castanhos derramando em ombros definidos sob uma camiseta branca que mostra tatuagens espalhando ao longo de seus braços dolorosamente tonificados. Pernas compridas e magras em calça preta apertada preta enrolada nos tornozelos, expondo tornozeleiras reais. Louis não achava que as pessoas usavam aquilo na vida real.

Ele também não está usando sapatos e Louis está um pouco confuso sobre por que este _hippie-modelo-rockstar_ está pendurado em torno de _fratboys_. Mas, o que for, ele aceita.

E então o garoto se vira.

E seu _rosto_ –– puta merda –– merda, merda, merda. Não.

Louis derruba –– ele realmente _derruba_ –– sua xícara de chá no chão em um estrondo alto. O líquido quente queima os seus pés e ele salta.

"Merda!" ele exclama.

"Jesus, Louis, mas que porra?" Zayn grita, tropeçando longe da piscina de chá espalhando-se no chão.

Ótimo. Harry Styles é seu vizinho por dois segundos e ele já está causando problemas para ele.

Zayn está lhe fitando, de olhos arregalados e alarmados. "Ele é gostoso, sim, mas não é gostoso do tipo ' _derrube seu chá_ ' –– bem, _talvez_ –"

"Não, Zayn, não é isso." Louis interpõe. Ele dá mais uma olhada só para ter certeza, e não há dúvida sobre isso, ele simplesmente parece tão... diferente.

Mas, bem. Louis é realmente bom em guardar rancores. Ele tem dificuldade para esquecer alguém que ele só consegue associar com memórias terríveis. Ele nunca poderia esquecer Harry. E agora mesmo, Harry está rindo de algo que o menino de cabelos loiros tinha dito, então sua cabeça está inclinada um pouco para trás, mas é ele. É definitivamente ele.

Louis pega uma toalha e começa a limpar o chá derramado. "Você se lembra na época do colégio, havia aquele cara que eu meio que detestava – ele estava sempre competindo comigo, e era em geral um pretexto absolutamente terrível de um ser humano?"

Zayn não foi para o mesmo colégio que Louis, então ele nunca soube a história completa sobre _Harry_ , porque francamente Louis nunca foi muito de falar sobre isso. De certa forma, porque isso faz seu lanche de mais cedo volta para sua garganta, e traz de volta memórias verdadeiramente maravilhosas do desgosto que arruinou sua vida, dramático como ele é, o ponto principal que causou ele a rodar em um turbilhão de relacionamentos tóxicos e más decisões. A maioria dos quais ele põe a culpa em Harry.

Entre outras coisas, é claro, como roubar o título de capitão de sua equipe de futebol quando Louis mereceu legitimamente, e Louis está bastante certo de que ele tinha tentado sabotar suas performances em suas produções de teatro, mas aparentemente ele estava apenas fazendo suposições selvagens.

Ele pensa nas noites em que ele e Zayn ficavam acordados no quarto de Louis conversando ou simplesmente despertos até que o sol nascesse, ele tem certeza de que ele mencionou Harry lá em algum lugar. Zayn estava lá por tudo, e ele nunca perguntou a Louis por que, porque ele só sabia que era ruim, e que Louis não queria ficar sozinho.

Zayn considera. "Era, hm, Harry alguma coisa? Certo? E _oh_ _boy_ , eu me lembro de você reclamando dele."

Louis acena com a cabeça, e um sabor amargo surge na parte de trás de sua garganta quando ele se encaixa de volta à realidade. "Harry Styles," ele diz, o nome azedo em sua língua, "bem... é ele lá."

As sobrancelhas de Zayn se juntam, e ele volta sua atenção para os meninos que estão encostados na varanda da frente, parecendo fodidos modelos e Louis _odeia_ isso. "O bonito com os cachos?"

"Não o chame assim, ele _não_ é bonito – ele é irritante e o _pior do pior_ ," ele insiste, limpando a toalha úmida pelo chão.

Zayn nem parece estar prestando atenção de qualquer maneira, seus olhos ainda longe enquanto ele olha pela janela. "Uau, então esse é o famoso Harry Styles. Seu _'inimigo mortal_ _autoproclamado_ _'_ , certo? Eu me lembro de você dizendo isso."

"Esse seria ele, sim." Louis joga a toalha em uma cesta de lavar.

Zayn solta um zunido. "Estranha coincidência que ele está morando lá."

Louis quase ri. "O universo só quer me foder, por causa dos velhos tempos." ele murmura amargamente.

"Bem, isso só é– _ugh_ , merda." Zayn franziu o cenho, olhando pela janela.

"O quê?"

"O loirinho está vindo." Zayn murmura com um gemido.

Louis suspira e leva os restos de sua caneca favorita para a cozinha para jogar fora. Quando ele retorna, Zayn está abrindo a porta, e um rosto sorridente está do outro lado.

"Olá! Eu sou Niall, ah, seu novo vizinho, pensei em me apresentar", ele estende uma mão que relutantemente sacode Zayn.

"Zayn," ele aponta para trás de si com seu polegar. "Louis."

Louis gesticula algo que é suposto ser um aceno, antes de cair de volta no sofá. Ele realmente não tinha muito interesse em fazer amizade com seus novos vizinhos mais cedo e agora com essa nova informação ele realmente não podia se importar menos.

"Bem-vindo ao bairro ou qualquer outra coisa," Zayn resmunga despreocupadamente.

"Como você faz seu cabelo fazer isso?" Niall pergunta de repente.

Zayn franziu o cenho. "O que você quer dizer?"

"É como, desafia a gravidade ou algo do tipo," o menino soa maravilhado. É verdade, porém, Louis sempre se perguntou como Zayn faz um topete tão imaculado todos os dias quando tudo o que ele faz é sentar em seu estúdio por horas a fio. Ainda assim, é algo estranho para dizer a alguém que você acabou de conhecer.

"Ah– Eu não sei, spray de cabelo?" Zayn responde, incômodo óbvio em seu tom de voz.

"Eu tento, sabe, mas meu cabelo apenas não colabora," Niall prossegue, passando as mãos pelos próprios cabelos timidamente, o que Louis percebe agora que é mais de um loiro branqueado, com suas raízes escuras chegando aos lados.

"... Certo." Zayn diz desconfortavelmente.

Louis morde o interior de sua bochecha para se impedir de rir.

Niall fica quieto por um momento e então, "de qualquer maneira, nós deveríamos todos sair algum dia?"

Zayn limpa a garganta. "Uh, sim, talvez", ele responde de forma prudente.

"Legal... legal, bem, vejo vocês por aí?" Niall diz, inclinando-se na expectativa.

Zayn apenas sorri mansamente e fecha a porta, quase batendo no rosto de Niall, então ele cai no assento ao lado de Louis.

"Cristo, esse cara era tão alegre," Zayn lamenta, "me mate."

Louis esfrega o ombro de Zayn. "Está tudo bem, bebê," ele diz, fazendo seu melhor tom materno. "Imagine como Harry conheceu alguém tão irritantemente amigável quanto aquilo, ele é um idiota."

Zayn encolhe os ombros. "Talvez ele tenha mudado."

Louis apenas zomba. "De alguma forma, eu não acho que isso seja possível."

. . .

Sem surpresas, ele estava certo.

Não que ele esperasse muito mais, e é certo que ele pode ter passado o resto do dia escondido dentro e forçando Zayn a sair e pegar comida até que ele estivesse mentalmente preparado para confrontar adequadamente Harry, tentando juntar algo–qualquer coisa para dizer ao garoto que teve coragem de voltar para a vida de Louis, sem sequer um aviso, literalmente, zero aviso e é esperado que eles sejam vizinhos a vida inteira de Louis na Uni? O destino é cruel, e Louis amaldiçoa a cada momento que ele passou no ensino médio, apaixonando-se muito e confiando demais.

Ele está considerando apenas fingir que ele não o reconhece, mas ele sabe que isso não funcionaria, eles estavam muito envolvidos um com o outro há um ano, e não ao todo de um jeito bom.

Ele olha pela janela para ver Harry na varanda da frente, encostado na parede com os quadris arqueados para frente, usando um estúpido chapéu de sol e rabiscando algo em um exibido (falso, provavelmente) caderno de couro.

_Talvez ele tenha mudado._

Louis zomba como fez antes, de jeito nenhum.

Antes que ele saiba o que ele está fazendo, ele sai e se aproxima da casa dos outros meninos, sentindo que está em uma missão.

"Eu nunca pensei que eu teria o desgosto de vê-lo novamente, Harry Styles", ele diz em um tom corajoso ao que ele se aproxima varanda dos outros meninos.

Harry termina seja lá o que ele estava escrevendo antes e levanta lentamente sua cabeça, o que realmente _enfurece_ Louis. Louis assiste ao que a corrida da confusão para a compreensão cruza o rosto de Harry quando ele se encontra com seus olhos, alargando por um momento e, em seguida, tornar-se algo completamente diferente quando sua boca se transforma em um sorriso tolo.

"Eu deveria saber que você era o cara que Niall estava falando," Harry diz com aquela voz insuportavelmente lenta e grave. Honestamente, ele tem a cara de um garotinho, que porra é a sua voz?

Louis franze o cenho. "Como é?"

"Um pouco rude Niall tinha dito, e eu pensei em você imediatamente, mas então eu pensei que _não_ , certamente o universo não é tão cruel para lançar essa horrível reviravolta de destino para mim, mas aqui estamos", ele sorri.

Louis finge o sorriso mais falso que ele consegue. "Sim. Continua um idiota, apenas checando," ele deixa seus olhos checarem Harry por alguns instantes, ignorando como eles permanecem em suas pernas com aqueles jeans apertados. O qual. Não, isso é apenas inaceitável. " Você está um pouco mais alto, mas isso é tudo."

Harry lhe dá um polegar para cima. "Ainda bem que eu pude esclarecer, você ainda é tão desagradável como sempre, bom saber que algumas coisas nunca mudam."

A porta se abre antes que Louis possa responder ao outro garoto, o moreno que Louis ainda não conheceu, sai para a varanda. Ele é muito adorável de perto, Louis pode admitir isso. Ele está com os seus olhos grandes, gentis e escuros, e vestindo um sorriso que é tão fodidamente contagiante que Louis não pode ajudar, mas limpar a carranca para fora de seu rosto.

"Ei, eu sou Liam," ele diz para Louis.

"Ah– oi. Louis."

Louis vai estender seu braço para um aperto de mão, mas Liam lhe puxa em um abraço de urso quente em vez disso, braços fortes envolvendo em torno de seus ombros, ele cheira muito forte de desodorante Axe, o que faz Louis engasgar um pouco. Ele consegue bater o outro garoto nas costas uma vez antes que ele seja solto, ligeiramente perplexo. Seu aborrecimento aumenta quando ele ouve Harry rindo.

"Eu amo conhecer meus vizinhos, quantos de vocês estão lá?" Liam pergunta, parecendo genuinamente interessado.

"Sou só eu e o Zayn,"

"Vocês têm que vir para jantar esta noite– é apenas pizza, nós realmente não temos muito mais ainda, mas todos nós podemos conhecer uns aos outros, vai ser divertido, certo, Harry?" Ele se vira para o outro garoto.

Harry tem uma expressão divertida em seu rosto e o canto de sua boca se contrai.

"Oh sim, totalmente, será uma _explosão_." Harry diz animadamente.

Louis o olha com sarcasmo, antes de retornar seu olhar para Liam. Ele parece um filhotinho de cachorro, maldição.

"Fantástico," ele diz relutantemente.

O rosto de Liam se acende. "Eu mal posso esperar, eu vou fazer o pedido, mas venha em cerca de uma hora, ok?"

Louis acena com a cabeça. "Fantástico," ele diz novamente.

Liam sorri outra vez antes de saltar para a van psicodélica e Louis volta sua atenção para Harry, ele está realmente cheio de uma quantidade suspeita de diversão.

"Olha, eu estava esperando que pudéssemos simplesmente evitar um ao outro" ele murmura, observando o sorriso no rosto de Harry. "Você parece que está gostando disso."

Harry dá de ombros. "Bem, eu sempre adorei reuniões. E faria o meu dia ver você ficando cada vez mais frustado comigo durante a noite," ele lança um sorriso impressionante.

Louis range os dentes. "Você não vai conseguir essa satisfação, querido" ele diz, retrocedendo, lutando contra a vontade de atacá-lo.

"Vejo você à noite, amor" Harry diz sarcasticamente, e há uma ruga nos cantos de seus olhos, e isso lembra Louis de alguma coisa.

Ainda assim, Louis rola os olhos e se vira para voltar para sua casa, quando ele entra, ele se encontra com Zayn esparramado no sofá olhando para ele com curiosidade.

"Isso pareceu interessante," ele diz. "Ainda o odeia?"

"Oh, sim. Oh – e nós vamos para a casa deles hoje à noite, o quão fodidamente fantástico, certo?" ele caí de volta no sofá com um suspiro, e estúpidas, estúpidas memórias passando por sua cabeça como uma tempestade de areia, tocando de volta em sua mente e ele não quer que elas o façam. Ele aperta os olhos fechados.

Zayn franze o cenho ainda mais. "Como isso aconteceu? Você nos convidou para ir lá? Achei que você o odiava."

" _Eu odei_ o, o outro saiu e nos convidou – Liam, eu acho que era o nome dele, ele tem olhos de _cachorrinho_ _pidão_ _,_ Zayn! Eu não poderia dizer não" Louis replica pateticamente.

Zayn solta um suspiro, embaralha-se para Louis e deixa seu corpo ficar relaxado em seu espaço. "Você é sortudo, eu sou tão bom para você."

"Eu sei, eu te amo."

. . .

Quarenta e cinco minutos passam até eles verem Liam entrar na porta da casa ao lado carregando facilmente algumas caixas de pizza. Louis deixa sua cabeça cair para a parte de trás do sofá, soltando um gemido de lamentação.

Zayn fica de pé e puxa-o para cima. "Vamos acabar logo com isso".

Louis apenas geme mais, imóvel. "Por que não nos mudamos? Vamos para Amsterdã. Você sempre quis ir lá para, certo? Vamos levar tricô e vender meias e chapéus de lã, vai ser ótimo, vamos envelhecer juntos."

Zayn ri. "Eu não acho que Amsterdã poderia lidar com você, baby."

Ele deixa Zayn arrastá-lo para fora da porta e através de seu pequeno quintal para a casa dos outros meninos, Zayn vai bater, mas a porta abre-se antes que ele tenha a chance e Niall está lá, seus olhos azuis brilhantes queimando como luz das estrelas e Louis pisca.

"Oi de novo." Niall diz alegremente, afastando-se para deixar os meninos entrarem.

A casa já parece ter mais coisas nela do que na casa de Louis e Zayn, o que é surpreendente considerando que eles mal estiveram aqui por um dia. As prateleiras estão decoradas com uma variedade de bugigangas pela qual Louis está um pouco confuso, todos eles parecem muito culturais e é uma espécie de mistura estranha, ele se pergunta se esses caras estão em alguma estranha cerimônia vodu de sacrifícios. Talvez essa seja a razão pela qual eles foram convidados.

"Eles vão nos matar?" ele sussurra para Zayn, realmente sério sobre suas preocupações.

"Mas que porra? Você está sendo louco." Zayn sussurra em resposta.

"Vocês querem sentar? Eu vou checar as coisas." Niall fala, correndo para a cozinha.

Eles se sentam no sofá, Louis olha ao redor, é quase idêntico ao seu apartamento, além da decoração e mobília. Ele só esteve aqui três outras vezes quando seus vizinhos anteriores lhe pediram para ficar de babá, o que terminou em espaguete em todas as paredes e Louis prometendo nunca ser responsável por uma criança novamente.

Ele pode ouvir vozes vindas da cozinha, e ele está preocupado.

"O que eles poderiam estar preparando lá dentro? É só uma porra de uma pizza!" Louis diz com suspeita.

"Pelo menos _tente_ ser civilizado, por favor?" Zayn lhe dá um olhar que diz que ele realmente não tem a energia para suportar Louis sendo um idiota, mas isso é o que ele faz de melhor, então.

"Eu não posso prometer nada, Zayn." Louis sorri agradavelmente.

Zayn revira seus olhos e se levanta, movendo-se para admirar uma das prateleiras cobertas com bugigangas, seu dedo traçando sobre um crânio animal que foi habilmente colocado.

"Estranho." ele murmura calmamente.

"É apenas um crânio de gato", Niall aparece na sala. "Harry e eu ajudamos com uma escavação no Egito, eles nos deixaram ficar com ele. Legal, sim?"

Zayn aperta os lábios e encolhe os ombros desinteressadamente, "esses são todos, tipo, lembranças de viagens?" pergunta ele, os olhos escaneando a variedade de objetos que revestem a prateleira.

"Sim. Harry e eu nos encontramos em um mochilão na Suíça, nós dois gostamos de andar por aí, então nos juntamos e passamos um ano viajando pelo mundo juntos, os melhores companheiros desde então." Niall afirma orgulhosamente.

Louis tenta não prestar atenção a Niall, porque ele não quer ouvir sobre o que Harry tem feito com sua vida – _não importa_ que ele tenha viajado pelo mundo. Louis não está nem um pouco interessado.

Zayn murmura. "Deve ser legal."

Louis sorri para o olhar imediato de Niall, seguido por ele levantando as mãos em defesa.

"Oh um, não, Eu não quis–"

"Desculpe por isso garotos!" Liam interrompe, carregando algumas caixas de pizza e garrafas de cerveja entre os dedos, seguido por Harry, que agora está usando uma blusa de bolinhas rosa e com botões praticamente todos abertos. Louis pensa que só notou os dois botões no fundo da camisa, revelando um torso dourado decorado em tatuagens. É um contraste gritante com o garoto de suéter que Louis conhecia.

Ele desliza para o sofá ao lado de Louis.

"Louis." ele fala educadamente, sempre tão fodidamente educado.

Louis força seu melhor sorriso em retribuição. "Harold," e Harry torce o nariz pelo apelido, tanto quanto ele tenta escondê-lo.

Niall cai de joelhos do outro lado da mesa de café, e Liam afunda em um puff ao lado dele, colocando as caixas de pizza e cerveja sobre a mesa e pegando uma fatia.

Zayn senta-se ao lado de Louis, dando a seu joelho um aperto rápido como se seu toque fosse algum tipo de consolo para o fato de que esta noite provavelmente vai ser o inferno. Eles mal saem e socializam com seus amigos reais; Louis nem sequer se lembra mais de como essa parte de "conhecer" funciona, muito menos conhecendo alguém que já conhece – alguém que ele não suporta.

Liam olha para Zayn enquanto Louis pega uma garrafa de cerveja, um sorriso caloroso se espalhando por seu rosto.

"Você deve ser a outra metade", diz Liam. "Zayn, né?"

"Hm, oi, sim," Zayn responde, um quase sorriso puxando seus lábios. O que é impressionante para Zayn, Louis admitirá. Liam claramente tem esse efeito sobre as pessoas.

"Eu sou Liam, você já conheceu o Niall," gesticula para o sorridente garoto irlandês no final da mesa de centro. "E este é o Harry."

Harry se inclina para a frente, olhando para trás de Louis para dar Zayn o que provavelmente é suposto ser um sorriso encantador.

"Eaí!" ele diz em um tom irritantemente baixo, Louis olha fixamente para a parede em toda a sala, ele nem se sente como ele existe no espaço entre Harry e Zayn.

Zayn aperta os lábios antes de forçar um pequeno sorriso. "Oi," ele diz sem rodeios. Louis sorri e pega uma fatia de pizza.

Liam olha entre os dois com carinho. "Então, há quanto tempo vocês dois estão juntos?"

Louis quase engasga com sua pizza, seguido por uma risada silenciosa vindo de Zayn, e os olhos de Liam se arregalaram de choque, confusão muito aparente em seus traços.

Louis tossiu, limpando a garganta. "Desculpe– um. Apenas–não, não estamos juntos."

Liam parece voltar à vida, suas bochechas virando um rosa suave. "Merda, desculpe. Eu apenas presumi. "

"Não se preocupe com isso, a gente ouve muito isso." Zayn diz, sua voz ainda um pouco nervoso com o riso.

Liam ri. "Ok então, então há quanto tempo vocês dois estão vivendo juntos?"

"Uh, alguns meses" Zayn diz. "Estive estudando aqui por um ano e então Louis decidiu estudar, o que era ótimo porque significava que eu poderia finalmente sair do meu dormitório de merda e morar com ele."

Liam concorda com a cabeça. "Isso é daora", diz ele. "Acho que isso funcionou muito bem para nós também, eu estava trabalhando como salva-vidas nesta pequena cidade praiana no ano passado, enquanto esses dois se conheceram viajando pelo mundo, e todos nós decidimos estudar quando eles voltaram".

"Engraçado como as coisas terminaram assim, hein?" Harry diz, divertido.

Louis sorri na direção de Harry, mas não o olha nos olhos. "Não é?"

"Então o que vocês estão estudando?" Pergunta Liam com curiosidade.

"Ciência, biologia mais especificamente", diz Louis.

"Oh, de jeito nenhum! Você pode ter algumas classes comigo e com Harry, eu estou na ciência esportiva e Harry é um estudante de medicina, pediatria, podemos esbarrar um com o outro."

"Imagine isso" murmura Louis, sem perder o jeito que Harry resmunga.

"Eu provavelmente não deveria estar comendo isso," Liam diz, sorrindo enquanto dá uma mordida na borda de sua pizza. "Eu trabalho na academia do campus" é claro que sim.

"Sério? Eu não poderia adivinhar." Louis diz, rindo suavemente.

Liam ri, um grande riso gutural que pega Louis desprevenido. "São os braços, certo?" Ele flexiona seus bíceps grandes.

"É isso." diz Louis, com o mais largo sorriso.

"Eu gosto de vocês, nós temos que fazer isso regularmente." diz Liam. "Está tudo bem, meninos?"

Louis, sorrindo, levanta as sobrancelhas para Harry, que está sorrindo para ele e mordendo seu lábio inferior um pouco.

"Absolutamente." ele diz em voz baixa, sarcasmo pesado em sua língua e sem fazer nenhum esforço para quebrar o contato visual com Louis.

"E quanto a você, Zayn?" Niall questiona, os olhos de Zayn se movem em sua direção, parecendo confusos. "Uh– estudando– o que você está estudando?" ele adiciona rapidamente.

"Oh– hm, arte." Zayn diz, uma expressão vazia descansando em seu rosto.

"Ei, legal, somos como os dois artísticos no grupo, eu sou o da música" diz Niall com entusiasmo. "Uh, Harry e eu fomos a uma exposição no Museu de Arte Moderna no ano passado, você teve a chance de ver o trabalho de Cy Twombly de perto? É realmente incrível."

Zayn levanta as sobrancelhas. "Isso é em Nova York, então, não, eu não vi" ele diz sério.

O rosto de Niall cai. "Merda. Certo. Desculpa."

Liam limpa a garganta. "Hm. Então, vocês trabalham no campus?"

Louis acena com a cabeça. "Se você quer um livro físico, nós somos seus caras", ele pisca um sorriso encantador, e isso leva Niall a uma lembrança sobre ser banido da biblioteca principal em Mullingar para desenhar nos livros quando ele tinha doze anos. Louis está chocado em nome dos livros.

A próxima hora passa de uma maneira similar, discutindo tópicos mundanos como os planos futuros de todos e de onde eles são. Louis consegue se esquivar tanto quanto possível de si mesmo, porque haveria muitas conexões entre ele e Harry que ele não está interessado em explicar. Ainda não. Esperançosamente, nunca.

"Então você é de Doncaster?" Liam pergunta. "Harry foi para a escola em Donny, não foi?"

Louis sente seu peito apertar. Ele se vira para Harry cujo rosto endureceu um pouco. "É, eu fui."

Liam olha entre eles, "Vocês poderiam ter se encontrado antes e nem sequer sabem disso!" ele diz animadamente. _Oh Liam, se você soubesse_.

Louis vê o sorriso presunçoso fazer seu caminho para o rosto de Harry, e foda-se.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que posso me lembrar de você", diz Louis, e ele pode sentir Zayn gemer suavemente ao lado dele. "Roubou algum namorado recentemente?"

Harry sorri largamente, e leva tudo em Louis para não franzir a testa. "Oh, você sabe, o habitual. E quanto a você? Ainda arruinando vidas ou isso está abaixo de você agora?"

Louis desfaz o sorriso, ignorando o resto das pessoas na sala. "Isso é hilário, considerando que nada disso foi minha culpa. Fodidamente típico."

" _Eu_ sou típico? Uau, isso é ousado" Harry diz, rolando os olhos, mas sua mandíbula está apertada.

"O que está acontecendo?" Liam pergunta, parecendo completamente confuso.

"Oh, nada!" Harry diz despreocupadamente, olhando para longe, seu rosto cheio de diversão falsa.

"Não, por favor, Harry, continue", diz Louis, ignorando a maneira como ele pode dizer que Zayn está ficando desconfortável com onde isso está indo.

Harry apenas sorri, parecendo irritantemente presunçoso. "Você realmente quer entrar nisso agora? Poderia trazer alguns tópicos _sensíveis_."

Louis ri com frieza. "Oh, não se preocupe comigo, amor. Acho que vou ficar bem."

Zayn tosse. "Louis," ele adverte quietamente.

Niall olha para todos na sala desnorteadamente, mas ele passa despercebido. "O quarto de repente ficou muito frio?"

Liam franze o cenho. "Caras, o que está acontecendo aqui?"

Harry se inclina para trás em seu assento. "Por que você não pergunta ao Tomlinson ali, parece ter todas as respostas."

"Quem – Tomlinson?"

Louis zomba dele. "Você ainda tem dezesseis anos? Parece que você ainda tem dezesseis", apesar da mandíbula incrivelmente angular e abdômen definido coberto de tatuagens – e sua confiança odiosa. Harry com dezesseis anos de idade era desajeitado e estranho, Louis acha estranho pensar que eles poderiam realmente ter sido amigos.

"Isso é hilário." Harry murmura.

Louis rola seus olhos. "Honestamente, eu não sei nem porque eu estou desperdiçando meu tempo com você."

"Bem, sinta-se livre para ir embora." Harry rebate, levantando sua mão em direção à porta.

Louis está prestes a levantar-se, porque ele realmente não deveria ter que lidar com isso, quando Liam se aproxima e sua mão cai no joelho de Louis.

"Não. Ninguém vai a lugar nenhum" diz Liam, franzindo a testa, confuso. "Vocês dois se conhecem? O que estou perdendo aqui?"

Louis suspira profundamente, e descobre que ele realmente não sabe o que dizer; Ele percebe Niall com os olhos arregalados e igualmente confusos e Harry parecendo irritantemente presunçoso. Louis não vai ser o primeiro a falar.

"Harry?" Liam chama.

Harry apenas dá de ombros, mordendo o lábio em uma tentativa de suprimir um sorriso.

Liam xinga. "É melhor alguém dizer alguma coisa logo."

"Tudo bem," Zayn interrompe quando é óbvio que ninguém mais vai falar. "Eu não sei a coisa toda, mas, esses dois" ele acena vagamente a mão em Louis e Harry, "absolutamente se odeiam."

Liam forma uma carranca. "O quê?" Ele bate no braço de Harry suavemente com o dorso de sua mão. "Por que você o odiaria?"

O rosto de Louis estourou em um sorriso. "É, Harry, por que você me odeia?"

"Ei, você tem muita explicação para fazer também." Liam declara severamente.

Louis revira os olhos. "Eu não vou explicar nada, ele é um idiota. Sempre foi."

"É, e você é um santo completo." Harry murmura com uma careta completa em seu rosto e completamente direcionada para Louis.

"Aw, quão doce!" Louis sorri agradavelmente.

Liam bate em ambos os braços desta vez. "Chega", ele respira fundo e olha para ambos como uma mãe preocupada. "Harry, você é meu melhor amigo, Louis, você é meu vizinho e eu realmente quero que sejamos amigos, então vocês dois vão se dar bem. Ok?"

Louis quer franzir a testa, ele conhece Liam por apenas um dia e ele acha que ele pode apenas dizer-lhe o que fazer? Que porra é essa? A parte frustrante é que Liam é quase impossível de dizer não. Louis poderia, ele poderia simplesmente sair e salvar todos o estresse de ter que continuar esta noite. Mas ele tem que viver com essa decisão para os próximos anos, e sim, ele prefere não.

Louis suspira e aperta os lábios, engolindo o orgulho. "Tanto faz."

Liam balança a cabeça em aprovação e a vira para Harry, que murmura: "Tá."

"Tudo bem," diz Liam, parecendo um pouco satisfeito. "Bom."

"Jesus, isso estava tenso" Niall acrescenta, parecendo perplexo quando ele pega sua pizza.

O resto da noite que se seguiu incluiu Liam fazendo Louis e Harry concordarem em pelo menos fazer um esforço para se dar bem, e depois que ninguém explicou porque eles se odeiam, ele apenas disse que nada poderia ser tão importante que eles ainda tinham que manter esse tipo de rancor. Louis quase espera que ele possa acreditar nisso. Porque, como se começar a Universidade não fosse suficientemente estressante. Porra do inferno.

Eles viram um pouco de televisão, Louis estava distraído. E com um pouco de raiva. Quando finalmente foi a hora de ir embora ele praticamente saiu correndo da casa, soltando um suspiro muito dramático e muito alto quando ele entrou em seu próprio apartamento.

"Bem isso foi... quase um sucesso. Liam é legal." Zayn diz, sentado no sofá com Louis.

Louis olha para ele. "Sucesso? Sério?"

Zayn encolhe os ombros. "Poderia ter sido pior, é tudo o que estou dizendo. Então... você e Harry, eu acho que não foi apenas futebol e drama, o que mais aconteceu?"

Louis se levanta. "Nada importante, merda estúpida do ensino médio," ele começa a subir as escadas, ele poderia realmente evitar essa conversa agora, "Eu, hm, eu vou falar com você amanhã. Boa noite, Zayn."

Zayn faz uma pausa. " _Yeah_ , boa noite."

Louis cai em sua cama e aperta os olhos fechados. Ele está tão fodidamente bravo. Ele tinha deixado tudo isso para trás na escola. E as coisas estavam, tipo, boas. Ele estava muito feliz por ter deixado para lá sua bolsa de estudos de futebol, não ter que olhar para Harry ou... ou Aiden nunca mais. Mesmo que seja uma merda. Tanto quanto a situação toda seja a porra duma merda.

E era tudo culpa de Harry, realmente, aparecendo em Donny inesperadamente quando a vida de Louis era boa e ele apareceu, e então ele fodeu completamente tudo com seu estúpido rosto de querubim e cachos idiotas. Aparecendo e fazendo esse impacto na vida de Louis, cujo ele ainda está no processo de tentar se livrar. Mas, obviamente, isto está fora de questão agora. E então ele veio e só apareceu de porra de lugar nenhum, do nada, hoje, outra vez. Embora algumas coisas possam estar faltando desta vez. O que é algo pelo menos.

Ugh. Tanto faz. Ele precisa de um cigarro.

. . .

A manhã seguinte começa de forma fantástica.

E Louis vive pela filosofia de que isso significa que um dia fantástico está claramente prestes a acontecer.

Ele acordou antes que seu alarme, mas ainda assim bem acordado e se sentindo renovado – até mesmo, _revitalizado_ – e tudo que aqueles anúncios ridículos para cereais saudáveis e reforços de energia afirmam que as pessoas normais sentem de manhã, Louis sentiu isso. Ele tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se com sua calça jeans skinny e uma camisa simples porque o _sol está brilhando,_ pelo amor. Ele tomou sua habitual xícara de chá e estalou alguns pedaços de pão na torradeira, e então se dirigiu ao quarto de Zayn.

Essa sempre foi a pior parte de se preparar de manhã, acordar Zayn. Ele se torna algum tipo de criatura parecida com o Hulk quando acorda cedo demais, e Louis teve que lidar com o peso total disso por anos e agora ele já está acostumado com os olhos fundos e encaradas de ódio. No entanto, assim como o sol brilhando através de sua janela no outono, mesmo Zayn Malik parece estar cheio de surpresas.

Ele já levantou quando Louis bateu em sua porta, ele está penteando seu cabelo no espelho que fica em cima de sua cômoda.

"Oh, você está acordado."

Zayn apenas encolhe os ombros. "Coloquei um alarme, me deu uma hora extra para realmente acordar."

"Bem, isso é – isso é bom." Louis diz, um pouco incerto, mas ainda muito feliz porque este é o dia que continua a dar certo.

Ele come sua torrada enquanto cantarola distraidamente para qualquer música que esteja tocando no rádio, olhando pela janela da mesa de café da manhã o sol beijar a grama fosca e gotas de orvalho pingando de flores e mergulhando no solo. Pássaros estão cantando.

Então sim, foi uma manhã fantástica.

E então ele sai para o mundo afora.

E é como se o universo o tivesse sincronizado perfeitamente com o babaca encaracolado ao lado, que também está saindo vestindo uma camisa de flanela que é um tamanho grande demais com uma bolsa pendurada em seu ombro. Ele é um idiota. Faz o estômago de Louis se agitar.

Parte dele esperava que o dia anterior tivesse sido um sonho ruim. Que ele não estava realmente vivendo ao lado da encarnação humana da parte de sua vida na escola que ele tinha trabalhado tanto se esquecer. Entretanto, lá estava ele em seus jeans insuportavelmente apertados e rolando seus dedos ridiculamente longos pela bagunça que eram seus cabelos compridos. É irritante porque era real. É real. E ele tem que aturar isso nos próximos três anos de sua vida.

Harry dispara um olhar em direção a Louis quando ele vê que ele está encarando, e o rosto de Louis cora, mas Harry não vê, ele se vira quando Liam e Niall saem e seu rosto muda dramaticamente. Uma carranca se tornando um sorriso tímido e um olhar frio se tornando carinho, calor. Louis não acha que ele viu uma mudança mais rápida na emoção, nem sabia que era possível.

Os dois meninos jogam-lhe um aceno amigável. E Louis acena de volta porque bem, por que não? Em seguida, os três saem em sua van colorida e Louis bufa em aborrecimento enquanto ele espera por Zayn.

Ele agora tem uma dor de cabeça. Foda-se este dia.

. . .

Seu primeiro dia corre mais suave depois daquele encontro descarrilando de manhã, o qual ele decidiu que mal foi um encontro e foi quase um nada.

Ele só tem um par de palestras para começar, cheio de exaustivas apresentações e antigos palestrantes não sabendo habilidades básicas de internet, ocupando quase metade do tempo tentando abrir um site no Internet Explorer, e não ser capaz de descobrir por que o navegador congelou por dez minutos excruciantes. Foi embaraçoso. Louis ignorou.

Liam estava em sua última palestra do dia, e os dois se dão muito bem. Para alguém que é amigo de Harry Styles, ele não é tão ruim. Além do fato de que ele se convidou para a casa de Louis depois da aula, como se fosse apenas certo que Louis não tem outros compromissos. O que realmente ele não tem, mas Liam não sabe disso.

Zayn já está em casa quando eles voltam, fechado em seu estúdio, sua cabeça está cheia de vapores de tinta e seis xícaras de café e Louis reconhece isso como seu " _Estou tirando a noite toda,_ _se você me perturba enquanto eu pinto eu vou_ _matá_ _-lo pessoalmente_ " modo. Então, ele mantém Liam no salão com uma tigela de batatas fritas e troca um jogo da FIFA.

Cerca de uma hora depois em seu jogo. enquanto a tela está carregando, Liam se vira de lado para enfrentar Louis.

"Você se importa se eu te perguntar o que aconteceu entre você e Harry? Eu só consegui uma meia resposta estranha dele," Liam pergunta tentativamente.

Louis olha para ele. "O que ele disse?"

Liam lista em seus dedos, "futebol, drama, que você sempre foi rude com ele. Oh, e algumas outras coisas que eu prefiro não repetir."

Louis sacode a cabeça suavemente, olhando para o teto enquanto ele se lembra. "É basicamente isso. Lixo da época da escola", ele diz com um encolher de ombros. E há alguma verdade nisso, ele ficaria feliz por essa ser toda a verdade se Harry também estiver. Liam não precisa saber os detalhes sangrentos. "Olha, Liam, ele é um merdinha, nós fizemos nada, mas brigar o tempo todo em que conhecemos um ao outro. A gente apenas discorda."

Liam acena com a cabeça e passa os dedos pelo seu cabelo extremamente macio. "Isso é uma verdadeira vergonha porque eu realmente gosto de você, Louis, eu espero que vocês dois possam se dar bem, faz _três anos_ , cara. Má energia por odiar alguém por tanto tempo."

Louis sorri largamente, encolhendo os ombros. "Diga a ele para parar de ser um idiota então."

Liam sorri e bate o joelho contra a coxa de Louis. "Ele não é um idiota ao meu redor, eu realmente nunca o vi assim antes."

Louis levanta as sobrancelhas e ofega. "Os elogios nunca cessarão?"

Liam ri. "Ei, pare com isso," ele joga uma almofada de sofá em Louis. "Ele é realmente um cara muito legal."

Louis zomba em descrença. "Ok, e há quanto tempo você o conhece? Por favor, explique isso para mim porque ainda estou tentando descobrir."

Liam suspira dramaticamente. "Bem, Niall tem sido meu melhor amigo desde – sempre, certo? E quando ele foi viajar pelo mundo eu não podia ir com ele por causa do meu trabalho, então um ano depois ele volta com este rapaz encaracolado e ele me diz que Harry esteve cuidando dele enquanto eles viajaram e eu tive esse tipo de vínculo com ele desde então. Eles voltaram há alguns meses, então sim. Conheço-o há esse tanto de tempo."

"Só alguns meses? Bem, veja só, esse é o seu problema." diz ele, acrescentando uma pequena risada.

Liam sacode a cabeça. "Vocês dois são realmente muito parecidos, talvez seja por isso que vocês se odeiam."

Louis faz uma careta, _ele sabe_ , essa é a coisa, ele sabe que eles são parecidos, tinha ficado animado sobre isso quando se conheceram. Isso só fazia doer mais.

Mas foi há anos atrás, e isso realmente não importa mais, até quando ele não deixar importar.

Ele balança a cabeça. "Me desculpe, mas nós estamos jogando isso ou fazendo fofoca sobre garotos?"

Liam suspira e volta para o sofá, levantando o seu controle.

"Festa hoje à noite, se você e Zayn quiserem vir", diz ele enquanto Louis carrega o jogo.

"Não posso, tenho trabalho mais tarde e Zayn está pintando a noite toda. E de alguma forma eu não acho que festa de garotos de fraternidades seja a nossa coisa."

"Nós _não_ – isso é tão rude. Eu estou profundamente ofendido, minhas festas são uma _experiência._ " Liam diz defensivamente, acrescentando um toque dramático a essa última parte.

"Oh, eu tenho certeza que são."

"Bem, você não vai saber até você tentar."

Louis sorri, balançando a cabeça. "Não esta noite, amigo."

Mais duas horas passam antes de Liam sair com outro abraço de urso carinhoso e um adeus dramático demais para alguém que vive ao lado.

As pessoas começam a chegar quando o sol está começando a se pôr e Louis vê Harry pela janela, tocando um velho violão com Niall, está coberto de rabiscos e desenhos estranhos. Como os de seus braços, todos incompatíveis e muito semelhantes ao estilo que Louis gosta. Ele não tinha nenhuma dessas tatuagens na escola.

Louis gesticula. Ele não deveria estar encarando. Ele vai ignorar isso.

. . .

É três horas da porcaria da manhã.

Zayn está atualmente em seu quarto/estúdio com uma cama empurrada no canto e suas mãos estão cobertas de um arco-íris de tinta, seu cabelo está bagunçado e pendurado um pouco sobre os olhos e a música vindo da porta ao lado faz literalmente seus pincéis vibrarem. Ele está furioso.

A coisa é, Zayn é geralmente uma coruja da noite. Ele adora trabalhar até tarde na biblioteca, ele acha os estudantes meio adormecidos um pouco cativante, se não apenas extremamente divertido. Ele adora pintar à noite, mesmo se ele tem que usar fontes de luz antinatural, a noite é um bom momento para ser criativo. Talvez porque parece que o tempo parou por algumas horas.

E ele gosta de música, ele ama os sons suaves de bandas de electro pop flutuando através de seu estúdio enquanto ele trabalha. Ele _não_ , no entanto, gosta dos desagradáveis barulhos de artistas estranhos techno vindo da igualmente desagradável casa ao lado enquanto dão sua primeira festa. Não. Isso simplesmente não vai dar certo.

Ele marcha lá escadas a baixo como um homem em uma missão, e descobre que Louis ainda está assistindo um vídeo em seu laptop com fones de ouvido. Ele os puxa quando vê Zayn, franzindo o cenho quando também é recebido pela música da porta ao lado.

"Eu não posso pintar com esse barulho, eu estou indo até lá." Zayn declara.

"Precisa que eu vá?" Louis pergunta.

"Não, Tommo, você está tentando não o matar, lembra?"

Louis caí de volta para o sofá. "Certo. Bem, boa sorte."

Ele faz o seu caminho para a outra casa, passando as poucas pessoas no gramado da frente, e bate na porta violentamente, sabendo que ele não será ouvido de outra maneira.

Niall abre, é claro, e ele parece ridículo, um copo vermelho em sua mão e seu cabelo tem _glitter_ nele. Ele olha atrás dele e deve haver pelo menos uma centena de pessoas lá, ele nem sequer tem certeza de como esses caras conhecem tantas pessoas no curto período de tempo que estiveram aqui.

"Ay! Você veio!" Niall grita animadamente.

Zayn balança a cabeça em negação. "Não. Na verdade, eu estava me perguntando se você poderia desligar o som?"

"Oh, meu Deus! Eu sinto muito! Eu vou definitivamente desligar!" Niall diz, parecendo genuinamente preocupado, mas ele também está bêbado para caralho, então quem sabe.

"Obrigado." Zayn agradece.

"Você quer ficar?" Niall pergunta, estendendo a mão para envolver sua mão em torno de Zayn.

Zayn vira a mão e sacode a cabeça. "Tenho coisas para fazer" , ele dá um pequeno aceno e depois se vira e volta para sua casa.

 _Aproximadamente_ vinte minutos passam antes que a música volte, se não, significativamente mais alto do que antes. Ele geme, põe o pincel para baixo e desce as escadas. Louis puxa os fones de ouvido novamente e franze o cenho.

"Se eu não voltar, presuma que eu tenha caído em uma nuvem de balas porque eu vou pessoalmente matar todos eles." Zayn declara firmemente.

"Você realmente não quer que eu vá até lá?" Louis pergunta com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Nah, companheiro, eu resolvo isso."

Ele volta, perguntando-se como as vibrações não estão quebrando as janelas e ele bate na porta novamente. Sem surpresa, Niall abre.

"Merda, está muito alto de novo? Isso não sou eu, eu juro, alguém está mexendo com o som." Zayn está começando a pensar que isso é uma carga completa de porcaria.

"Yeah, tanto faz, você pode apenas mantê-lo baixo? Odeio ser rude, mas você é tão fodidamente barulhento e eu pessoalmente destruirei seu estéreo se ficar assim."

"Eu te ouvi alto e claro," _isso foi a porcaria de uma piada?_ "Não vai acontecer de novo, camarada."

Zayn faz uma carranca antes de voltar para sua casa e afundar no sofá ao lado de Louis. Ele ouve a música diminuir em volume, graças a Deus.

"Falar com crianças é exaustivo." ele grunhe.

"Me conte sobre isso" Louis murmura, ligando a TV.

"Como você está lidando com toda a coisa de _não brigar com Harry_?" Zayn questiona.

Louis só dá de ombros. "Evitá-lo parece ajudar."

Zayn apenas acena com a cabeça e deixa sua atenção deslizar para o show estranho de tarde da noite passando na TV, passa apenas vinte minutos até que sua frustração sobe ao que ele ouve a vibração lentamente começar a aumentar novamente, _claro_.

Ele cobre seu rosto, gemendo em frustração contra seus dedos. "Eu vou berrar".

"Tudo bem, foda-se isso." Louis se levanta, ignorando os protestos de seu amigo e indo como uma tempestade em direção a outra casa.

Ele nem bate, sabendo que isso não parece ter nenhum efeito, embora ninguém pareça notar sua entrada, ele empurra os grupos de idiotas bêbados, apenas reconhecendo um Liam muito intoxicado cercado por pessoas e Niall de pé em uma mesa fazendo alguma dança estranha. Ele sobe as escadas, inspecionando cada quarto até encontrar o de Harry. Porque, bem, é sempre culpa dele, não é?

Seu quarto é escuro, apenas mal iluminado pela lua cheia que atravessa as portas abertas em sua varanda onde Harry está sentado escrevendo em seu caderno. E sim, ele está sem camisa. Não, Louis não se importa. Ele vira a cabeça para Louis quando ele entra.

"Styles," Louis chama com firmeza.

"Bater na porta é algo que existe por uma razão, você sabe..." ele diz, levantando-se e andando na direção de Louis.

Louis o ignora. "Seus amigos estão obviamente bêbados demais e burros para fazer o trabalho direito, mas se você não desligar o som, você terá um problema."

Harry faz um barulho de nojo. "Eu já não tenho? Você sabe que nem tudo é sobre você, certo?Embora eu saiba que você sempre teve dificuldade com isso, então eu vou facilitar."

Louis respira fundo, e endurece a voz. "Eu não estou aqui para mim, seu idiota."

"Foda-se, você é tão sensível." Harry passa os dedos por seu estúpido cabelo, uma curva presunçosa em sua boca.

Louis rola seus olhos, tão inacreditavelmente irritado. "Puta merda, olha, eu não vou sair até você desligar o som."

Harry ri freneticamente e dá mais um passo adiante. "Você não é a porra do meu chefe, e você está saindo, agora."

Harry está perto o suficiente para que Louis tenha que inclinar a cabeça para trás um pouco para vê-lo, é irritante e nauseante e ele está furioso, mas ele o esconde atrás de um olhar frio e inabalável. "Eu não tenho medo" ele encolhe os ombros.

Harry olha para ele, seu olhar baixo. "Eu sei que você ainda está amargo, embora eu não tenho certeza se é a coisa do Aiden ou a coisa do futebol, ambos são ainda temas sensíveis para você, _tenho certeza_ , mas todo mundo não tem que sofrer por causa disso."

A expressão de Louis endurece em completa descrença, ele contempla bater nele bem no rosto diante das centelhas de raiva que o atingem e ele avança.

"Você acabou de– você não sabe _nada_ sobre mim!" Ele grita, mais alto do que a música.

Harry quase parece surpreso com sua explosão. "Ainda tão fodidamente sensível", ele é inabalável, pisando mais perto ainda e eliminando ainda mais o espaço entre eles, seus corpos são quase se colidindo – se isso é suposto ser algum tipo de técnica de intimidação não está funcionando.

"E você continua tão infantil–"

" _Eu sou_ infantil? Você é o único que começou toda essa merda porque você não conseguiu as coisas do seu jeito, honestamente para o deus do caralho, Louis", Harry corta, entrando mais no espaço de Louis, seus olhos duros olhando nele.

"Eu acho que sua versão é um pouco diferente da minha–" Louis se corta, seu fôlego prendendo em sua garganta.

Harry está perto, seus olhos ferozes ardendo em Louis, mas não como eles fazem quando ele está bravo, isto é – isso é diferente. Se Louis soubesse melhor, ele diria que é algo que quase se aproxima do desejo, e faz com que uma torção estranha, quente e fodidamente _satisfatória_ se enrole em seu estômago.

Louis suga em uma respiração aguda quando ele percebe que Harry não está se afastando, ele pode sentir o contorno de seu quadril cavando nas partes inferiores de seu estômago, o tecido de seus jeans esfregando juntos.

Mas é Harry.

"O que você–" ele consegue sussurrar, com qualquer força de vontade que ele tinha de sobra. Sua respiração bateu em sua garganta quando Harry apenas empurrou mais perto, rolando seus quadris contra ele e apertando sua virilha dura contra a excitação crescente de Louis, espalhando calor em toda sua pele. E Deus, ele cheira bem. Como uma colônia que Louis não pode identificar, mas se _banharia_ se pudesse.

Louis solta um suspiro e engole profundamente quando vê a mão de Harry deslizar para desabotoar o jeans.

"Yeah?" Harry está olhando para ele esperando aprovação, sua voz é áspera, rouca, sem fôlego e merda, merda, isso só faz Louis puxá-lo para perto, torcendo a mão na bainha da camisa dele.

Isso é tão, tão errado, ele não _suporta_ este menino. Mas o calor ofuscante e o desejo incontrolável dominam qualquer autocontrole que ele possa reunir.

"Yeah." Ele respira, seguindo e tirando suas roupas, _mas que merda_.

Ele nem sequer tem tempo para processar o que está acontecendo antes que Harry o empurre para sua cama (de forma bruta, ele poderia acrescentar) e puxando um preservativo e uma garrafa de lubrificante de sua cômoda que ele atira em Louis com pouco cuidado.

"Bem preparado?" murmura Louis, um pouco ofegante enquanto olha o corpo nu de Harry à sua frente.

"Apenas me foda, idiota." Ele fica na cama, esguichando lubrificante em dois dedos e pressionando-os contra si mesmo, com uma exalação baixa eles afundam lentamente dentro, e então ele procede a entrar e sair em movimentos rápidos. Louis está fodidamente paralisado. Ele não vai mentir – é a coisa mais quente que ele já viu, mãos para baixo, e ele se sente para baixo para o seu pau meio duro, e em arrepios pinicando sobre todo o seu corpo. _Santo inferno._

Ele desvia seus olhos dolorosamente e tateia o preservativo, é néon rosa brilhante, sério. Ele não acha que ele tem as palavras para comentar sobre isso agora mesmo.

Harry se vira de forma que ele está de joelhos e isso deixa Louis tonto, seu peito enrolado em calor ardente, gotas de suor que já se formam em sua pele. Louis não perde uma batida, ele aperta os quadris de Harry, sentindo os músculos firmes se moverem sob seus dedos, e ele empurra para dentro dele, e _merda_ – Louis sente como se estivesse pegando fogo.

"Oh, meu deus." Harry ofega, sua voz em um gemido rouco e isso envia arrepios abaixo da espinha de Louis. Ele está lutando para sequer pensar em qualquer coisa, exceto o calor acumulado dentro dele.

O corpo de Harry se sacode enquanto Louis se concentra em empurrar para dentro dele, suas mãos cavando nos quadris de Harry e gemidos pequenos escapando de sua garganta, embora Harry não esteja exatamente quieto, ele está arfante e emitindo gemidos ofegantes enquanto ele se inclina sobre os cotovelos e Louis está de repente grato pela música alta no térreo. Não que isso esteja exatamente em sua mente agora.

"Porra– _mais forte_ –"Harry sibila, ofegando quando Louis obedece, embora talvez _um pouco_ áspero, ele admita. Harry se encolhe. "A-ah!"

"Você está bem, amor?" Louis sorri presunçoso e então continua a trabalhar-se dentro e fora de Harry, tentando controlar suas calças pesadas.

"Jesus – porra," Harry geme, e algo derruba a coluna de Louis. "Maior do que eu achei que você ia ser."

"Porra, fique quieto." Ele finca os dedos mais profundamente nos quadris de Harry, sentindo satisfação ao ouvir Harry ofegar, mas seu corpo se afrouxa contra Louis – e ele pressiona profundamente e em ritmo constante até que tudo o que ouve são os gemidos de Harry, sua respiração pesada, a cama deslocando-se contra a parede e o som de suas peles quentes batendo juntas.

Respirar torna-se ainda mais difícil quando ele sente o calor abrasador quente – muito quente, se acumular em seu intestino, e ele pega o ritmo até que cada uma de suas respirações ofegantes está saindo em um gemido choramingado e a cama está fodidamente tremendo incontrolavelmente. "Oh, meu––porra–sim, Lou––sim, maldito inferno––"

Ele trabalha mais fundo, seus quadris fazendo barulho e enterrando-se no traseiro de Harry, e ele desliza sua mão sobre seus quadris, até seu pênis, e aperta firmemente sua mão em torno dele e trabalha, empurrando-o até que Harry irrompe. Ele está vindo sobre seus lençóis e mão de Louis e não é nada, se não totalmente agradável, apesar de quem é, é quente e em todos os dedos de Louis e o corpo inteiro de Harry sacode e treme com a sensação e ele deixa para fora um gemido que é sensual para caralho que Louis vem logo depois, ainda dentro do outro menino, e ele perde completamente a si mesmo.

Ele puxa para fora e cai sobre a cama ainda pressionado contra Harry, seu corpo está cheio de uma bagunça de sensações e respiração errática e ele está apenas vagamente registrando onde ele está, ou com quem ele está. Demora um momento, um momento de ambos lutando para se mover, lutando para respirar antes de Harry se virar.

"Você terminou, sim? Você tá todo nojento, saia de mim." Harry diz, sua voz esfarrapada depois de recuperar um pouco a respiração, e ele cutuca Louis fora antes de pegar uma toalha do chão e se dirigindo para um quarto que Louis suspeita é o banheiro.

Louis joga o preservativo em uma lixeira, e se abaixa para pegar suas roupas, os olhos capturando admiravelmente a bunda de Harry antes de se agarrar a realidade porque, não, isso é nojento. "A música ainda vai ser desligada. Não pense que isso me distraiu."

"Oh, não, essa era totalmente minha intenção."

Harry se volta para ele, parecendo insuportavelmente desagradável. Louis mantém os olhos até a cintura. "Porra, você é irritante. Seja como for, eu vou fazer isso, apenas caí fora."

E isso é suficiente. Porque, francamente, Louis não quer ficar neste quarto nem um segundo a mais.

Harry desaparece no banheiro, Louis ouve o som fraco de um banho e enxuga as mãos nos lençóis de cama de Harry antes de jogar sobre suas roupas, verificando seus cabelos no espelho, para Zayn não tenha motivos para suspeitar que algo aconteceu, então ele escorrega escada abaixo através da festa e para fora da porta.

*

Autora original: @ _thecoloursneverfade_ no ao3 ( **lia** )


	2. Capítulo 02

"O que você fez ontem à noite?" Louis escuta Zayn perguntar ao que ele entra na cozinha.

São sete horas e Louis esteve sentado na bancada de café da manhã a manhã inteira desde que ele chegou da casa ao lado, sua terceira xícara de chá está descansando em suas mãos. Está frio, como todos pareciam antes dele se lembrar de beber. Mas ele realmente não se importa.

Zayn estava em seu quarto quando Louis voltou depois _daquilo_ acontecer. Seja lá o que aquilo foi. E Louis estava realmente grato por isso, pois seu corpo ainda estava tomado por adrenalina com uma pitada de absoluto desdém, e definitivamente não havia maneira de esconder isso de Zayn. Zayn o _conhece_ , sabe quando as coisas estão ruins ou estranhas ou diferentes, mas também sabe quando Louis não quer falar, e agora, ele realmente não quer falar.

"O que você quer dizer?" ele questiona, completamente indiferente.

"Ficou, tipo, super quieto depois que você voltou. _Jesus_ – você ameaçou alguém?" Zayn pergunta, já parecendo decepcionado.

Louis tenta parecer ofendido. "O quê? Não, por que você sempre presume o pior?"

Zayn encolhe os ombros enquanto se serve com uma tigela de cereal. "Normalmente estou certo. Então o que aconteceu? Você encontrou Harry?"

Louis tosse, quase engasgando com seu chá e ganhando um olhar confuso de Zayn. "Oh– um. Bem, sim, ele era o único que não estava completamente acabado, então eu apenas pedir educadamente... então disse que eu não iria embora se ele não desligasse. Parece que essa foi uma terrível alternativa para ele." _e então nós fodemos_. Ok. Talvez ele possa pular essa parte.

Zayn acena com a cabeça, casualmente. "Bem, bom." Ele diz, parecendo convencido, e volta para o andar de cima.

E tudo bem. Legal. É isso aí.

Louis derruba seu chá frio na pia e acha que pode se afastar de Zayn nas próximas horas, caso ele deixe escapar algo incriminador. Ele é meio que pode apostar que Harry está no mesmo barco.

Harry. Merda.

Ele –– ele apenas fodeu _Harry_. O garoto de dezesseis anos de Cheshire com covinhas e fumegando inocência– não. Não, ele não. É Harry, o garoto que passou um ano viajando e agora é algum tipo de deus do sexo hippie ou o que quer que seja. Louis está colocando todas as suas esperanças de que Harry esteja mantendo isso para apenas si mesmo, também. Ninguém precisa saber. Ele nunca mais tem que pensar nisso novamente se ninguém souber.

Ele está frustrado consigo mesmo mais do que tudo. Impulsos estúpidos. Quer saber, ele provavelmente odeia Harry ainda mais por fazer ele se sentir assim. E tudo bem, não foi _sexo terrível_ , não é como se ele tivesse desperdiçado qualquer tempo de sua vida enquanto ele estava lá ––mas era sexo com Harry. O que torna toda essa situação incrivelmente fodidamente perturbadora.

Não é sobre a coisa gay, isso não é o que ele acha perturbador. Ele tem sido felizmente assumido desde que tinha catorze anos. É sobre todo o resto, é pelo motivo que ele começou a odiar Harry em primeiro lugar, e ele volta em inundações e momentos, correndo para a frente de sua mente dos cantos escuros onde Louis deixou tudo e é tudo demais. Então, se ele quer sobreviver a isso, ele não vai se deixar continuar a pensar nisso.

Foi coisa de uma única vez. Ele vai deixar pra lá.

. . .

Nos próximos dias que passam, Louis infelizmente descobre que deixar para lá é mais fácil dizer do que fazer, porque Harry, sendo seu vizinho, está _sempre miseravelmente lá_.

Sempre que Louis sai de sua casa, Harry está sentado em sua varanda com Niall tocando alguma música indie maçante em suas guitarras. Ou ele está plantando em seu jardim estúpido de flor (que, ele pode acrescentar, tem atraído um monte de abelhas e Louis tem várias marcas em seus braços de onde ele foi picado). Ou ele está passando por ele com suas pernas estúpidas e longas para ir para a aula, sem nenhum reconhecimento a não ser para um desprezo lateral e um olhar irritado estranho, que Louis nunca deixa de retribuir com a mesma hostilidade.

E agora Louis está tentando seu melhor para se afundar atrás de seu livro de texto levantado porque ele pode ver Liam e Harry se aproximando e ele está pensando que talvez ele possa se esconder. Não está funcionando.

"Louis, ei!" Liam grita alegremente no silêncio do auditório, fazendo com que alguns estudantes descontentes levantem os olhos de seus laptops.

Louis deixa cair seu livro com um suspiro e sorri para Liam, ignorando Harry que está parecendo tão irritado quanto Louis está se sentindo. Liam para no final da fileira de Louis e se vira para Harry, acenando para onde Louis está sentado.

Harry olha para Liam, as sobrancelhas juntas, e diz algo que Louis não consegue ouvir, mas não é difícil adivinhar.

"Por favor, Haz. Por mim?" Liam diz, um pouco mais alto. E Harry solta um suspiro muito pesado e dá passos em direção a Louis. E sim, está ficando muito difícil continuar gostando de Liam. É aquele maldito sorriso.

Harry se afunda no assento ao lado dele, e Louis mantém seus olhos fixamente na tela do projetor, franzindo os lábios e tentando realmente não se distrair com o quão incomodado ele se sente, já que esta é a primeira vez que ele está no espaço de Harry desde _O Incidente_.

"Então, Louis," Liam diz, ligeiramente calado, inclinando-se atrás de Harry para conversar com ele e Louis se pergunta por que ele não se sentou ali, em primeiro lugar. "Você e Zayn estão afim de tomar uns drinques hoje à noite? Estamos todos indo ao bar com alguns companheiros se você estiver interessado."

Ele considera se vale ou não vale à pena passar mais tempo em torno de Harry, ou ter Liam o questionando por quais razões que ele não pode ir. Além disso, há álcool envolvido. E ele definitivamente poderia tomar alguns _shots_ , isso é certo.

Ele não se arrisca a olhar para Harry e apenas encontra com os olhos esperançosos de Liam, exalando. "Sim. Tudo bem, parece ótimo."

Liam meio que se ilumina após isso, e Louis ignora o calor irradiando para fora do corpo ao lado dele. Ele definitivamente não pensa em como se enterrou entre essas pernas, ou como ele enterrou seus dedos em sua pele, agarrando seus quadris. Ele se obriga a não olhar para baixo para as tatuagens nos braços de Harry, ou os anéis em seus dedos esguios, honestamente, mas que _porra_ –

Ele deveria, definitivamente, parar de olhar agora.

. . .

É quase nove horas quando Harry chega ao bar, não que Louis estivesse realmente tomando nota ou sequer notando sua ausência, mas os outros já estavam lá por uma boa hora, e Louis achava que todos eles sempre viajavam juntos. Mas não é da sua conta, de qualquer forma.

Há uma música grunge tocando no lugar, riso e ruído inundando em assoalhos de madeira escura e mesas, fumaça saindo de cinzeiros, e garrafas e copos já presentes em torno deles. Embora, Louis ainda esteja em sua primeira cerveja, o que é aparentemente chocante de acordo com Zayn que está sentado ao lado dele. Harry está em algum lugar do outro lado da mesa que todos estão sentados ao redor, todos sendo os cinco deles e algumas das pessoas que estiveram em sua festa na outra noite, Nick, Sophia, Caroline, Greg e Perrie.

Louis fez o seu melhor para inserir-se em uma conversa com Niall e Greg, é algo sobre música que ele não entende ou realmente se importa, mas é uma boa distração para... a situação de Harry.

"Eu só não acho que devemos mudar esses acordes, ele faz isso também..." Niall franziu os lábios contemplativamente, "como se estivéssemos tentando ser as Spice Girls ou algo assim."

Greg olha para Louis, sorrindo. "Louis, você é o meio-termo imparcial, qual é a sua opinião sobre isso?"

Louis sorri e ambos também, "Eu adoro as Spice Girls".

Greg olha para ele triunfante e Niall suspira. "Eu vou levar isso com alguém que realmente tem bom gosto", ele sai de seu assento e se aperta entre Zayn e Nick, iniciando uma nova conversa lá e Louis engole o resto de sua bebida.

"Então, você está em algumas das aulas de Liam?" Greg questiona.

Louis acena com a cabeça em afirmação. "Também somos vizinhos."

Greg ergue as sobrancelhas. "Ah, então melhor dos dois mundos?"

Louis ri entredentes. "Depende de como você olha para isso", ele sorri, "e você faz música, certo?"

"Correto." Greg confirma. "Niall e eu estamos trabalhando em um projeto em grupo. Ele é muito mais teimoso do que parece."

Louis ri. "Bem, eu não entendi nada do que vocês estavam falando, mas parece interessante", ele diz, "claramente, eu sou um _expert_ em muitos campos."

Greg sorri, e um olhar passa em seu rosto de forma muito rápida para que Louis possa saber o que significa. "Eu tenho certeza que você é."

E, tudo bem, é isso.

Louis termina outra cerveja na próxima hora que passa, ele evita completamente olhar para o outro lado da mesa, em vez disso ele lota Greg com questões sobre sua vida e tenta aprender termos adequados de música, falhando miseravelmente, mas meio que vale a pena para ver o sorriso no rosto de Greg. Fofo. Hm.

E tipo, Louis não tem a intenção de flertar, ele nem sequer tem certeza se é necessariamente isto que ele está fazendo, ele só tem essa natureza. Ele definitivamente não espera nada disso, ele literalmente acabou de ter seu sexo de uma noite sem significado, e foi com uma pessoa que vem com muita bagagem e muitas memórias. Isso não irá acontecer novamente, e não vai acontecer com Greg, mas ele ainda vai ser legal. Fazer amigos é parte de recomeçar, certo? Certo. Então, está bem.

Eles acabam trocando números, e Louis se levanta para usar o banheiro.

Ele está em seu caminho quando nota Harry.

A porta de trás para o pub saindo dos banheiros é deixada aberta permitindo entrar uma brisa constante, e Harry está fora no beco escuro, sentado no chão contra a cerca, olhando para o seu telefone. Louis nem sequer o viu sair da mesa.

Ele só está iluminado pelo luar, seu rosto está ligeiramente iluminado pela luz do telefone, e ele parece ridículo. Como um imitador de vampiro pretensioso com sua mandíbula afiada e ombros largos, estar vestido inteiramente em roupas pretas, claramente não ajuda. Louis encontra-se franzindo a testa. Ele não sabe por que esse garoto é tão estranho, ou qual é o seu problema, ou por que ele se importa. Mas como tudo em sua vida, Louis não está pensando, e ele está andando em direção a ele na fraca luz, e está quieto, tudo se funde em preto e branco escuro.

"Você é estranho para porra, sabia?" Louis diz, quebrando o silêncio e se inclinando na porta.

Harry olha para ele. É estranho: na luz fraca, Louis não pode ver o verde em seus olhos. Nada realmente parece ter cor.

"O que você quer, Louis?" Ele soa irritado, mas ao mesmo tempo como se ele não pudesse ser incomodado. Há um desconcertante tipo de exaustão em sua voz, e algo escondido atrás de seus olhos. Atrás de onde Louis pode ver.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele se vê perguntando, sem saber se está mesmo interessado na resposta.

Harry lhe olha duvidosamente. "Admirando a vista? Me bronzeando? O que parece para você?"

E tudo bem, essa ele provavelmente mereceu. Porque não é da conta de Louis o que Harry está olhando em seu celular ou por que ele tem que fazê-lo neste beco hiper assustador. Realmente não é. E também não é da conta de Louis se perguntar por que o rosto de Harry parece tão distante, ele nem sequer está olhando, ele apenas... Ele parece desconfortável. Esquisito.

Louis bufa. "Tanto faz. Não é meu problema se você for assassinado aqui."

Harry solta uma risada estrangulada, e parece tão errado. "Tenho certeza que você está tão preocupado com isso."

E realmente, tudo que Louis pode pensar em fazer é rolar os olhos e voltar para a mesa. Ele nem sequer pensa em Harry o resto da noite, sério, ele não pensa.

. . .

Louis decide que sua vida é oficialmente a pior quando ele acorda com uma ressaca na manhã seguinte. E com um rápido olhar pela janela, ele vê que o carro se foi, então Zayn não está lá para amá-lo e tudo é realmente o pior. Mas é o seu dia de folga, então isso é algo.

Ele dorme por mais algumas horas, então finalmente se levanta para comer algo e beber muitas xícaras de chá. Ele não se preocupa em se vestir, o ar está muito quente para uma camisa e seu moletom é a melhor coisa a se usar ao andar nu pela casa. Deslizar pela tela do notebook leva algum tempo, e seus olhos vagueiam pelas postagens desesperadas no Facebook, mas seu cérebro está meio que em todo o lugar.

E sim, talvez ele ainda esteja pensando em Harry. Porque é difícil foder alguém e não pensar um pouquinho diferente sobre eles. Ele ainda é um idiota, ontem à noite deixou isso muito claro, e ainda há o passado não-falado que ele não consegue parar de pensar. Mas havia algo, ontem à noite, e Louis pensa que se ele demorasse um pouco mais... Ele não sabe. Não sabe o que faria, o que espera que aconteceria. Ele pode ignorar isso, de qualquer maneira. Eles estão mais velhos agora, então tipo, Louis pode apenas ser maduro e seguir em frente, certo? Certo. Ele é completamente indiferente a Harry vivendo ao lado e invadindo sua vida. Completamente. Isso não complica as coisas.

Não é como se o relacionamento deles tivesse mudado muito de qualquer maneira, eles realmente não reconhecem um ao outro, a menos que Liam esteja lá, e mesmo assim suas interações parecem estar cheias de olhares bravos. Então isso é normal o suficiente. E era provavelmente o que Louis precisava de qualquer maneira, uma entorpecente foda ilógica, sem condições. E agora ele superou isso, e ele pode seguir em frente.

Ele está batendo em sua coxa, perdido em pensamentos, quando ele recebe uma batida na porta.

Para esclarecer, ele recebe uma batida na porta de seu quarto. Que – a menos que seja Zayn faltando aulas – é realmente fodidamente estranho e assustador.

Ele se levanta de qualquer maneira e abre a porta para ver Harry de pé ali com seu estúpido jeans _skinny_ e pés descalços, de algum modo parecendo tanto com expectativa quanto com tédio.

Louis franziu o cenho para ele. "Você apenas entrou?"

Harry apenas encolhe os ombros, os olhos voando sobre o peito nu de Louis por um breve segundo. "Eu bati. Você não respondeu."

Louis olha para ele. "Então você apenas... entrou. Ok."

Harry dá de ombros novamente, parecendo desinteressado. Deus, ele é tão irritante.

Louis respira profundamente. "O que você quer, Harry?"

Um piscar de confusão cruza o rosto de Harry. "Liam não te enviou uma mensagem?"

"Não?"

Harry solta um gemido longo e ofegante. "Ele deixou a jaqueta dele aqui há alguns dias atrás, ele está trabalhando até tarde e aparentemente precisava dela. Mandou-me apanhá-la."

Louis lembra vagamente o casaco de Liam, principalmente porque é o tipo que você usaria com roupas de esporte que Louis e Zayn são muito pouco familiarizados com.

"Certo..."

Ele passa por Harry, sentindo-se um pouco nu quando a camisa de Harry roçou sua caixa torácica. Ele ignora o arrepio que corre pelo corpo e desce as escadas, ouvindo os passos de Harry atrás dele.

Isso joga algo em sua memória, apenas escassamente lá, arranhando a superfície do velho cofre empoeirado nas sombras na parte de trás de sua mente. Verão, o ar estava muito quente no quarto de Louis, então eles haviam corrido pelas escadas, mergulhando fundo na piscina fria, o cheiro de cloro, o sol muito brilhante e sorvetes na varanda. E ele ia dizer a Harry, dizer-lhe que era um pequeno segredo sujo de alguém, porque uma vez Louis confiou nele, mas sua mãe interrompeu antes que ele tivesse uma chance. E talvez isso fosse o melhor. Já que Louis era muito fodidamente ingênuo.

Ele sacode o pensamento e encontra o casaco de Liam esparramado sobre a parte de trás do sofá, ele entrega para Harry, que leva entre seus dedos. Louis então olha para ele sem expressão, erguendo as sobrancelhas um pouco enquanto Harry meio que fica ali parado.

Harry olha para ele, abre a boca como se estivesse prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas depois sacode a cabeça e se vira para sair.

"O quê?" Louis diz, frustrado.

"O quê?" Harry olha para ele de novo.

"Você parecia que ia dizer alguma coisa", Louis se dá um tapa internamente.

Harry respira profundamente. "Eu ia perguntar, o que há com os olhares de morte? Eles parecem um pouco mais do que o normal, isso está perturbando Liam".

Louis bufa. "Não é como se eles não fossem recíprocos." Harry ainda está olhando para ele como se ele merece uma resposta mais digna. "Suas flores atraem muitas abelhas. Eu fui picado tipo, três vezes."

Ok. Então isso não é inteiramente uma razão.

Harry ri com frieza. "Uau. E eu nem precisava treiná-los para fazer isso!" Ele empurra os cabelos para trás daquele modo irritante que sempre faz e se inclina contra a mesa de jantar. "E você sabe que um monte de abelhas é um bom sinal, certo? A população de abelhas está diminuindo, e se for o caso, eu que deveria estar bravo com você por não ter um jardim."

Louis rola os olhos, certo de que ele tem um ponto, mas Louis não está prestes a dar-lhe essa satisfação. "Você terminou?"

Harry apenas balança a cabeça. "Porra, eu não sei como Liam pode ficar por perto de você por tanto tempo. Você me deixa louco."

Louis dá-lhe o sorriso mais encantador que consegue. "Fico feliz por termos acertado isso. Obrigado pela linda visita, seu idiota pretensioso. Você pode ir agora."

Harry franze o cenho. "Você é tão fodidamente rude, honestamente, como você conseguiu piorar durante a noite? Eu estou surpreso."

A testa de Louis enruga, ele exala pesadamente. "Eu me pergunto se é realmente possível para você fechar a boca por mais de dois segundos."

Harry ri friamente. "Isso não é nada hipócrita, realmente, quero dizer, vindo de você".

"O que isso deveria significar?"

Harry ergue uma sobrancelha. "Não é óbvio? Isso é tipo a sua coisa, grande falador, mas todas as suas palavras são apenas para compensar algo que está faltando. Você se sente inferior, então você desconta nas outras pessoas, e você não sabe quando–"

"Você realmente deveria parar de falar", diz Louis, sua voz baixa.

"Eu gostaria que você pudesse usar seu próprio conselho pelo menos uma vez." Harry se esforça, como se realmente lhe doesse. Louis odeia isso.

"Ótimo, eu anotarei isso na minha lista de coisas que te irritam", Louis diz secamente, ele se inclina contra o corrimão da escada, olhando suspeitosamente para Harry dando-lhe uma examinada, olhos verdes travados nele. "O que? O que você está olhando?"

Harry suspira e morde o lábio inferior por uma quantidade considerável de tempo, como se estivesse refletindo algo em sua cabeça. "Vamos conversar sobre isso?"

Ok. Então eles estão fazendo isso.

Louis solta uma respiração profunda. "O que há para falar? Nós fodemos. Uma vez. Então..."

Harry sorri, dando de ombros e se aproximando um pouco mais. "Só para ter certeza de que você não teve a ideia errada, não quero que você se apaixone por mim ou qualquer outra coisa".

Louis ri um pouco. "Eu posso te prometer que não será um problema."

Harry finge um beicinho. " _Oh_? Estou magoado."

"Deveria mesmo." Louis murmura, endurecendo seu olhar, mas ficando aquém quando tudo que o rosto de Harry apresenta é confusão. "Eu não _amo_ , Styles. Agora, você está planejando ficar? Liam não agendou uma data para você, mas eu estou certo de que encontrarei algo para te manter ocupado." Ele brinca, antes que possa pensar melhor sobre isso.

O rosto de Harry se acende, sua boca se contorce em um sorriso afetado, e seus olhos se fixam em Louis com um olhar pesado, semicerrado. Ele se aproxima. "Mesmo?"

O peito de Louis se acelera, muito cedo. Ele ainda está a um metro de distância de Harry, que porra há de errado com ele?

E, no entanto, ele suga em uma respiração dura quando Harry dá um passo corajoso para frente e puxa o cós do moletom de Louis, chegando mais perto até que seus corpos estão alinhados, suas pupilas estão largas e escuras e Louis não consegue achar nele um jeito para desviar o olhar, seu estômago está apertando e seu coração acelerado e Harry está tão, tão perto.

Ele pode sentir o calor de Harry através do fino tecido de sua camisa, e ele realmente está lutando para controlar sua respiração enquanto as mãos de Harry levemente traçam suas costas nuas, seu peito arfando, seus dedos delicados e enviando arrepios através de seu corpo em uma corrida enquanto ele olha para ele, esmeralda e ouro, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele inclina ligeiramente a cabeça para trás, pressionando as costas contra o corrimão e sentindo a respiração de Harry em seu pescoço, seus peitos apertados juntos, quente, e o estômago de Louis aperta ainda mais. As mãos de Harry deslizam para os lados de Louis e agarram seus quadris brevemente, os polegares pressionando a pele mais macia lá, e então eles deslizam para baixo, sem esforço e suavemente sobre seu traseiro. É estranho. Mas é fodidamente incrível.

Harry tem o joelho entre as coxas de Louis, e em um único movimento, ele rola seus quadris contra ele, sua ereção firme pressionando contra a semi-ereção de Louis em uma onda de calor satisfatória e o estômago de Louis torce em todos os sentidos certos. Ele solta um barulho satisfeito, e Harry endurece.

Harry rola seus quadris para frente novamente, outro gemido escapa da garganta de Louis, Harry suga em uma respiração aguda e _porra–_ Louis sente-se ficando dolorosamente excitado apenas por estar na presença deste menino, o que é fodidamente ridículo. Ele pode sentir seu pênis esticar contra o tecido de seu moletom, pré-gozo já manchando suas boxers, e sem perder tempo, ele aperta os quadris de Harry debaixo de sua camisa.

"Porra, se apresse!" Ele praticamente rosna, e Harry sorri, correndo uma mão ao longo da parte inferior das costas de Louis, mais confiante, mas Louis o impede.

"Não aqui", diz ele, sem fôlego, e Harry fez uma careta, parecendo genuinamente impressionado com a ideia de ter que ir até o andar de cima, o que é muito típico. Preguiçoso pra cacete. Mas não há nenhuma maneira Louis está arriscando ser pego.

Eles mal chegam ao quarto de Louis quando Harry está tirando a camisa e Louis está apressadamente caindo para trás na cama, é rápido e insistente quando Harry rasteja entre suas pernas.

Louis engole enquanto Harry se move, qualquer comentário sarcástico que ele poderia ter feito se dissolve no ar, os dedos de Harry envolvendo seu comprimento e sacudindo-o em movimentos lentos e deliberados, e Louis mergulha sua cabeça contra o travesseiro e deixa seus olhos vibrarem fechados , respirações rápidas pegando em sua garganta.

Ele pega o ritmo e a boca de Louis abre-se para deixar sair frenéticas respirações pesadas e gemidos tensos até que ele está dolorosamente duro e fodidamente impaciente. Ele aperta o cabelo de Harry dando-lhe um puxão afiado até que ele finalmente sente o menino levá-lo em sua boca. Ele luta para manter seus quadris parados enquanto ele sente os lábios de Harry na ponta, gentil no início, e então ele corre a língua ao longo da parte inferior do eixo de Louis e lentamente lambe uma listra para cima.

Louis geme, e olha para Harry trabalhando sua garganta toda em torno dele, seus olhos fixos sobre ele também, observando-o, firme quando seus lábios vermelhos deslizam cada vez mais para baixo, mantendo contato visual constante. Ele começa a aumentar a velocidade, a cabeça balançando, e Louis sabe que está completamente perdido, ele aperta os olhos novamente, agarrando um punhado de lençóis. "P-porra–"

Harry alisa suas mãos sobre as coxas de Louis, gemendo suavemente ao redor de seu pau e Louis avança os quadris para frente novamente, suor molhando sua pele. Ele quase desmaia quando Harry solta um longo e firme gemido em volta dele, grave e baixo.

"Oh, meu Deus!" Louis geme, tentando respirar, mas fica cada vez mais difícil quando Harry trabalha ainda mais rápido. "Porra," ele engasga, respirando ofegante no momento em que Harry trabalhou sua língua sobre ele. "Porra– eu estou quase–"

Harry não se afasta, em vez disso diminui seu ritmo, aprofundando a boca sobre Louis, sua língua quase tocando habilidosamente ao longo de seu comprimento, Louis puxa os quadris para frente, sons de prazer escapando de seus lábios como um aviso. Mas Harry mantém os lábios fechados ao redor dele. E Louis vem em sua boca.

Harry engole e Louis respira profundamente, caindo flexível na cama. Depois de alguns momentos esticados, Harry solta suas coxas e se esparrama na cama, deitado de costas ao lado dele, seu peito tatuado subindo e descendo.

"Bem, pelo menos agora eu sei uma coisa em que você é bom." Louis respira.

"O que é isso? Me ilumine", diz Harry, uma quebra brusca em sua voz que faz com que outra centelha de calor se encoste no intestino de Louis.

"Só isso, apesar do fato de você ser um lixo em praticamente tudo, você compensa. Boquete estelar", Louis sorri irreverentemente para Harry e depois volta para o teto.

"Isso foi um meio-elogio?" Harry pergunta, divertido.

Louis encolhe os ombros, "Estou em um bom estado de espírito, o que posso dizer?"

"Bem, eu estou realmente honrado." Harry diz. "Embora, eu esteja surpreso que você não tenha tentado me superar nisso, é um pouco fora de caráter para você."

"Vou deixar você ter seu momento", diz responde, como se ele estivesse fazendo um favor a ele.

"Como você é generoso," Harry diz, exalando uma respiração firme e então mudando de posição para se levantar.

Louis também se senta, observando Harry pegar sua camisa que está de algum modo pendurada no canto da estante de Louis.

"Como sempre, Louis..." diz Harry, abotoando a camisa "foi um verdadeiro prazer."

Louis sorri ironicamente, as sobrancelhas franzindo enquanto Harry sai. Ele afunda de volta para a cama, gastando alguns bons minutos se perguntando o que diabos aconteceu.

. . .

Louis está atrasado para a aula no dia seguinte. E pode ser inteiramente sua própria culpa, ele admitirá.

Ele saiu de casa mais tarde do que costumava sem motivo especial, e definitivamente não tinha nada a ver com seu plano interno para evitar Harry Styles a todo custo porque tudo entre eles é muito estranho e desconfortável. Ele não sabe como ele deixou acontecer duas vezes. O que isso os torna? O que tudo sobre isso quer dizer agora?

Depois de se remexer por quase uma hora, ele finalmente saiu da casa cinco minutos depois que a van foi embora na porta ao lado, mas os dois estão completamente sem relação.

. . .

Zayn podia dormir por uma eternidade, ele realmente podia. Seus ossos doem de literalmente não fazer nada, e há uma pintura na frente dele que ele tem sido importuno durante horas. Ele está tentando fazer algo disso, mas ele está apenas cansado, realmente. Mesmo que ele só tenha acordado algumas horas atrás, ele está cansado e poderia realmente usar um bom boquete ou um daqueles raros surtos de inspiração. Qualquer um faria muito bem.

Infelizmente, ele não tem nenhum. E a pintura inacabada está gritando com ele. Ele não sabe que horas são, mas o sol já se moveu pelo céu, permitindo que as lentas e progressivas explosões de luz corram para dentro da sala. Ele ainda não fez uma pausa, estando tão completamente na zona que tinha se esquecido de comer. Acontece.

Ele está frustrado, realmente, como às vezes ele fica com a arte, e ele está preocupado que suas frustrações estejam óbvias no trabalho, embora possam estar porque ele não tomou um único momento para olhar corretamente para o mesmo. Parece interessante. Mas, tipo. Essa é uma opinião completamente tendenciosa.

Ele geme e se inclina contra seu banquinho, os olhos fixos no trabalho posicionado no cavalete. E então ouve a porta abrir atrás dele.

"Um. Ei."

Zayn se agita abruptamente, quase derrubando um recipiente de água do banco ao lado dele, segurando-o entre os dedos.

"Que merda," ele murmura, estabilizando seu banco. Niall está de pé em sua porta segurando um saco de _hessian¹_ cheio de algo e encarando a pintura por trás dele em temor.

 _[hessian¹ –_ _Um tecido forte e grosso feito de cânhamo ou juta, usado para sacos. Saco de batata, por ex.]_

"Zayn. Merda. Isso é... isso é incrível. Você é incrível. Eu não tinha ideia de que você era tão talentoso", ele diz com olhos brilhantes e amplos.

"É um trabalho em andamento", Zayn lhe olha, "você não deveria simplesmente entrar aqui, eu quase fiz uma bagunça."

"Merda, desculpe." Niall murmura, suas bochechas ficando um tom de rosa. "Cristo. Eu continuo me envergonhando na sua frente.", ele ri nervosamente, balançando a cabeça. Zayn se sente estranho, tipo, ele nem sequer pensou que alguém como Niall sabia como ficar envergonhado.

O rosto de Zayn suaviza-se. Há algo diferente sobre Niall hoje desde a última vez que eles realmente interagiram, quando Niall estava muito bêbado e muito confiante. Zayn admitiu estar tentando evitá-lo desde então, porque seu comportamento excessivamente amigável é um pouco de um enigma, e Zayn não tem certeza se ele quer se aprofundar muito mais. Ele nunca conheceu alguém como ele. E, por mais perturbador que seja, parece mais... Ele mesmo, agora.

Zayn sacode a cabeça, inseguro de onde seu processo de pensamento está indo.

"Ah, o que está acontecendo?" Ele pergunta casualmente.

"Eu..." ele tira a bolsa do ombro dele, "estamos cultivando tomates e há tantos, mesmo Liam está lutando para dar conta", ele ri nervosamente, "vocês querem um pouco?"

Zayn está prestes a responder quando Niall abre a boca novamente. "Ou eu poderia cozinhar alguns, fazer um molho com eles e fazer-nos massa para o jantar, se você não estiver ocupado?"

Zayn limpa a garganta, que ficou muito seca, e limpa as mãos na camisa de flanela já coberta de tinta seca. Niall está olhando para ele com algum tipo de vislumbre de esperança em seus olhos e Zayn só sabe que ele vai se sentir realmente fodidamente culpado se ele recusar, ele não quer ser um idiota completo, afinal. "Eu estou realmente trabalhando nisso agora, mas hm, você poderia começar com isso, eu vou terminar em breve."

Niall brilha, um sorriso esticando em seu rosto. Realmente muito brilhante e não muito, não como ele pensou que seria. Zayn não retribui a expressão, no entanto.

"Ótimo, a que horas Louis estará em casa? Eu poderia ligar para os outros?"

Zayn faz uma careta. Porra. Com o que ele concordou? Louis vai ficar irritado.

Ainda assim, ele encontra-se dizendo, "ele vai chegar em poucas horas", e sim, Louis definitivamente vai se irritar.

Niall acena com a cabeça. "Legal. Se importa se eu usar sua cozinha?

Zayn encolhe os ombros, voltando a sua pintura, e longe do universo que é Niall. "Vá em frente."

Ele não acrescenta muito mais ao seu trabalho, considerando que com cada marca ele acaba ficando cada vez mais frustrado. Tudo parece errado e suas cores nunca saem bem, mas ele pode ouvir Niall fazendo o que quer que ele esteja fazendo na cozinha. Os sons de talheres e zumbidos, é meio estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo meio que... bom de ouvir. Mais ou menos.

Ele perambula lá embaixo em direção ao som de Niall cantarolando, e quando ele chega à cozinha ele é saudado com a visão de panelas e frigideiras e talheres e uma variedade de utensílios de cozinha que Zayn nem sequer era consciente de possuir, tudo espalhado sobre as bancadas e Niall está executando algo que se parece com massa através de um aparelho estranho.

"O que é isso?" Zayn questiona, encostado ao balcão ao lado de Niall, observando-o trabalhando o aparelho tão sem esforço e se sentindo completamente ignorante em comparação.

Niall sorri. "Rolo de massa. Tive que ir em casa pegar."

"Eu pensei que você estava indo apenas...," ele gesticula vagamente, agitando os braços em torno fracamente, "nós temos macarrão ensacado, você sabe?"

Niall encolhe os ombros, " _Nah_. Prefiro fazer isso eu mesmo. Oh, espero que você não se importe, eu assaltei seus armários, vocês gostam de bolo de chocolate?"

"Companheiro. Nós gostamos de algo quando não precisamos fazer isso sozinhos", ele ri, "então, macarrão caseiro e sobremesa, qual é a ocasião?"

Niall pisca novamente, brilhante. Mais brilhante que o sol. "Nada, apenas um bom dia."

E um calor estranho se instala no fundo do estômago de Zayn, apenas mal notável, mas ainda lá. Ele realmente quer sorrir agora.

"Precisa de uma mão?" Ele se encontra perguntando.

"Poderia cortar aqueles tomates?"

Zayn acena com a cabeça, pegando uma faca na gaveta de talheres e de repente ele está ajudando Niall a preparar o jantar enquanto esperam que todos voltem para casa. Ele está esmagando biscoitos para a base da torta de Niall, ele está cortando bananas e mergulhando fatias no caramelo, ganhando um tapa no pulso porque:

"Zayn! É para a torta, você vai arruinar seu apetite", e Niall pega a tigela do colo de Zayn onde ele está posicionado no lado do bar de café da manhã.

"Então você claramente não tem ideia de quanto apetite eu tenho, Niall",

E Niall sorri quando ele se vira para terminar de preparar a torta, Zayn pode vê-lo, pode vê-lo lutar contra isso enquanto ele olha para baixo em suas mãos cortando todos os tipos de comida, mas está lá. E o dia de Zayn poderia ter ficado um pouco mais brilhante depois disso.

. . .

Há algumas coisas que Louis não esperava ver quando chegasse em casa.

Zayn na cozinha com Niall é definitivamente uma delas. Eles estão pondo a mesa de jantar que eles nunca usam com _esteirinhas²_ que eles nunca usam e bons talheres que eles nunca usam, e Zayn tem um olhar brilhante em seu rosto, sua camisa manchada com farinha em vez de pintura.

_[placemats = tapete de lugar, esteirinha – um tapete pequeno debaixo de um lugar fixado em uma mesa de jantar.]_

Ele não esperava que a casa cheirasse a um restaurante italiano e ver Niall na cozinha ralando chocolate para uma fodida torta de banana e café, ou mexendo um enorme pote de molho de tomate caseiro e batendo a mão de Zayn quando ele mergulha o dedo para prová-lo, ambos rindo como adolescentes.

Ele não esperava ver Liam e Harry sentados em seu sofá assistindo TV enquanto eles aparentemente esperam pelo que, sem dúvida, parece uma refeição de cinco estrelas cozida pelo que também se parece com um fodido casal casado. Então, sim, ele está muito confuso. O que diabos está acontecendo?

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Ele sussurra na orelha de Zayn e o mesmo salta em sua repentina presença, suas bochechas ficando um tom brilhante de vermelho.

"Oh, hum. Desculpa. Eu ia te mandar uma mensagem, mas eu só–" ele tosse, e Louis olha para ele estranhamente. "Niall se ofereceu para cozinhar o jantar. Parecia rude dizer não."

Louis acena com a cabeça, arqueando as sobrancelhas ligeiramente. "Ok. E você está... bem?"

Zayn olha para ele. "Sim, por que eu não estaria?"

Louis dá de ombros. "Só um pouco fora do comum, bom te ver sorrindo assim, no entanto."

"Eu– Eu não–"

"Estou falando sério, é bom, Zayn. É bom." Louis lhe assegura. E é bom. É apenas estranho pra caralho, e faz o plano de evitação muito mais difícil.

A culinária de Niall é incrível. Louis sugere que ele abandone a carreira musical e assuma a hospitalidade em vez disso, e todos eles caem em conversas como amigos reais, adequados. E Louis quase se encontra falando com Harry como se fossem amigos reais e próprios. Como se fosse como quando se conheceram pela primeira vez. Mas ele pára a si mesmo, e no final ele não diz uma palavra para ele.

É só que, além de Zayn, sempre que ele passa tempo com seus outros amigos, geralmente envolve muito álcool e conversas de merda sobre nada que importe. Isso, porém. Isso parece com os jantares que ele iria com a família, de volta no tempo, ele não sabe se essas memórias são mesmo reais, ou se elas são apenas feitas para fazer com que tudo não pareça tão quebrado.

Sua situação pode ser tão incrivelmente fodida, mas sim, ele está tentando. Tudo está para trás e torcido, mas ele realmente está tentando. Ele espera que seja o suficiente.

É quando seu telefone toca que as primeiras fissuras começam a mostrar.

Todo mundo estava reunido na sala novamente porque Niall teve que pegar um show que ele simplesmente não podia assistir em seu próprio apartamento. E o telefone de Louis está vibrando, parece mais alto em sua cabeça, e ele fica momentaneamente congelado enquanto olha para o identificador de chamadas.

Um brilho de preocupação passa pelos olhos de Zayn, Louis apenas sorri cansado e vai para fora na varanda.

"Mãe", ele respira, "oi. Está tudo bem?"

" _Ei, Lou! Sou eu, Lottie._ "

Louis respira um suspiro de alívio. "Lott's, ei, você está bem? Por que você não me ligou no seu telefone?"

" _Desculpe, está carregando no meu quarto. Eu estou bem, só queria conversar, hum, como você está?_ "

Louis anda lentamente ao longo do pátio. "Eu estou bem. Uni é trabalhoso, mas estou bem."

" _Bom, isso é bom. E quanto a Zayn? Como ele está?_ "

"Ele está bem, gasta todo o seu tempo pintando e tudo isso." Louis franziu o cenho no silêncio que se segue. "Você tem certeza que está tudo bem?"

Ele ouve Lottie suspirar pesadamente. " _Mamãe tem um novo namorado_."

Seu peito se afunda.

"Oh."

" _Ele é okay, como, legal e tudo mais, é apenas estranho porque ele é meu professor, então tipo_ –"

"Espere, sério?" Louis interrompe, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

" _Sim. Eu gostei de tê-lo como professor, mas agora é um pouco estranho... Desculpe por ligar, mas não se eu pudesse falar com ela sobre isso. Quero dizer, eu sei que ela tenta o seu melhor, mas às vezes... ela só torna pior._ "

"Ei, nunca sinta que você não pode me ligar, eu sei como é."

Outra pausa.

" _Eu só queria que você estivesse aqui às vezes_."

Louis suspira, demorado e triste. "Eu sei... Me desculpe, eu não tenho visitado há tempos. Eu estive tão ocupado–"

 _"Você não tem que inventar desculpas, eu sei que é difícil para você. Eu apenas sinto sua falta. Todos nós sentimos. Mesmo mamãe, embora ela não diga isso._ "

Louis acena com a cabeça, como se tentasse convencer a si mesmo. "Eu sei. Eu vou visitar em breve, eu prometo. Eu só tenho um monte em minha mente estes dias. Eu... eu só preciso de um tempo."

" _Sim, Lou. Tudo bem, apenas saiba que quando estiver pronto, estaremos aqui_."

Louis aperta os lábios, os olhos ardendo. "Eu sei", ele respira.

_"Eu tenho um amigo vindo para estudar, então é melhor eu ir, nós conversaremos mais tarde, sim? Eu sinto sua falta irmão."_

Louis fecha os olhos. "Sinto sua falta também", e ele termina a ligação.

Quando ele volta para dentro, ele inventa alguma desculpa esfarrapada sobre um dia cansativo e um monte de lição de casa esperando por ele, e é na maior parte verdade, embora ele não tenha muita intenção de fazer nada disso. Ele sabe que todos podem dizer que ele tem algo mais em sua mente, está escrito em todos os seus rostos, claro como o dia, e ele sabe.

Mas é mais fácil fingir que está bem, que é apenas as mesmas velhas cicatrizes emocionais e relações distorcidas às quais ele está acostumado, que ele construiu essa barreira contra.

Há uma onda de preocupação em todos os rostos de todos, até mesmo Harry, Harry, que ele culpa por muito disso. Então, sim, é mais fácil para todos se eles apenas fingir.

Ele se envolve em cobertores em sua cama e, eventualmente, Zayn entra e se deita ao lado dele.

"Tudo bem? Era a Jay?" Pergunta Zayn, enterrando o rosto no pescoço de Louis, alisando uma mão sobre seu lado.

"Era a Lottie. Ela estava me contando as atualizações mais recentes da família."

Zayn inclina a cabeça para ele. "Isso é tudo? Tem certeza?"

Louis acena com a cabeça. "Isso é tudo."

. . .

Louis sente-se como se estivesse em chamas no dia seguinte.

Nada realmente faz sentido, mas ele sabe que Harry tem lhe encarado desde que ele entrou no auditório. Felizmente, essa parece ser a aula deles sem Liam, então eles não são forçados a sentar juntos, mas Louis faz a estúpida decisão de se sentar duas fileiras na frente de Harry. E sim, Harry está definitivamente olhando para ele, Louis pode senti-lo queimando em sua nuca, é como se o objetivo do garoto fosse lhe torturar.

"Tudo bem!" Um homem com cabelos grisalhos entra na sala, tirando Louis de sua tensa posição desleixada. "Bem-vindo a melhor aula de Biologia que você um dia terá, se você se envolver com qualquer coisa nesse curso, deixe ser minha incrível classe", Louis rola seus olhos, "Meu nome é Professor Reynolds e vamos começar com algo realmente divertido." Louis já pode ouvir o sarcasmo rolando de sua língua, oh Deus bom, "Sua primeira tarefa é um projeto de pesquisa em biologia molecular, e vocês irão fazê-los em pares!"

A sala enche-se de gemidos. Louis definitivamente contribui. Ele odeia fazer trabalhos com outras pessoas.

E bem, seu coração pode estar correndo um pouco mais rápido porque há uma boa chance de ele ter que trabalhar com Harry. E isso derrota toda a coisa de 'evitar a qualquer custo' que ele tem trabalhado. É muito mais difícil do que ele pensou, com eles sendo vizinhos e tudo, e a coisa estranha formando-se com Zayn e Niall que ele não se incomodou em questionar.

Ele olha ao redor tanto quanto ele pode sem olhar atrás dele, onde Harry está. Todos os rostos desconhecidos, mas ele pode apostar que ele iria obter mais trabalho feito com qualquer um deles. Não que ele tenha uma escolha de qualquer maneira, porque o professor Reynolds já começou a emparelhar todos e ele está se aproximando deles. Um nó torce no estômago de Louis, não há nenhuma maneira o universo seria tão fodidamente cruel, não há absolutamente nenhuma maneira sua sorte seria tão malditamente terrível–

"Styles, Tomlinson, juntem-se!" Professor Reynolds gesticula entre eles, sorrindo como ele simplesmente soubesse e Louis solta um suspiro, mas o Professor nem sequer parece notar enquanto ele se move para suas próximas vítimas.

Depois de alguns longos segundos de Louis tentando respirar normalmente, ele gira em seu assento e enfrenta Harry que está olhando para ele de dois níveis acima. Sorrindo com calma. O merdinha.

"Oh, uau. Você pode ir se foder."

Harry sorri. "Você deveria colocar isso em uma camiseta."

"Eu", Louis afirma corajosamente, certificando-se de enunciar para que Harry o entenda, "não estou trabalhando com você".

Isso só parece fazê-lo sorrir mais. "Babe, eu não estou feliz com isso também, mas nós não temos uma escolha, tem que engolir como garotos grandes agora."

Louis olha fixamente. "Não me comande."

Harry abre a boca para falar, mas é cortado pelo professor Reynolds, dando-lhes uma visão geral da tarefa e, em seguida, uma caminhada animada de vinte longos minutos sobre genética. Louis se sente doente o tempo todo.

"– então, de qualquer maneira, eu acho que seria melhor para vocês começarem assim que possível. Mas eu vou deixar que vocês mesmos organizem isso." Ele termina.

Louis solta um suspiro assustado quando Harry aparece no assento ao lado dele. Ele supõe que ele tinha subido sobre os bancos atrás dele também. Que diabos?

"Amanhã é bom para você?" Harry pergunta com expectativa.

Louis encolhe os ombros, enfiando um livro na sua mochila. "Sim. Eu suponho." Ele se levanta.

Harry se levanta também, afastando-se enquanto ele enfia a bolsa sobre os ombros. "Você sabe onde me encontrar,"

Louis enruga uma sobrancelha. "Aquele paraíso hipster que você chama de quarto?"

Harry bate palmas excitadamente. "Correto! Excelente, pode haver algo em sua cabeça depois de tudo."

Louis olha irritadamente para Harry, olha para ele mesmo quando ele se vira e até que ele sai da sala. Ele não está encarando, ele está olhando, há uma diferença.

"Vocês dois parecem ter se acertado bem!" Professor Reynolds diz feliz.

E, bem, Louis olha para ele também.

. . .

Ele está quase em casa quando recebe uma mensagem.

_Número desconhecido: Meu quarto. 10 minutos._

Ele franziu o cenho. Não há realmente mais ninguém de que poderia ser. E por que diabos Harry pensa que ele pode apenas dizer a Louis quando e onde e que ele só vai fazer isso? Não há jeito. De nenhum maldito jeito. Louis é mais forte do que isso. Ele pode resistir a ele. Eles literalmente apenas se viram, que porra.

Então é por isso mesmo que ele está gemendo frustrantemente, jogando sua mochila em seu próprio apartamento e indo para a porta ao lado. Ele hesita brevemente, mas ele já está lá, pode muito bem seguir com isso agora.

A casa está vazia quando ele entra, o que é bom. Ele assume que Harry não é tão estúpido para convidá-lo quando os outros estão lá. Eles não precisam saber sobre este raio momentâneo de fraqueza que ele está passando.

Ele vai para o andar de cima e encontra Harry sentado em sua cama, cabeça enfiada em um livro.

"Como você conseguiu o meu número?" Ele questiona, batendo a porta de Harry atrás dele (sem dúvida, um pouco forte demais, mas tanto faz) ele desliza para cama ao lado dele, inclinando suas costas contra a cabeceira.

Harry sorri e coloca o livro em seu colo, virando-se para Louis. "Ah, você veio", ele diz com uma mão em seu coração.

"Como você conseguiu meu número?" Ele pergunta novamente.

"Cristo. Você está tão tenso." Harry diz. "O telefone do Liam, ele é seu amigo, certo?"

Louis não sente a necessidade de responder, e seus olhos percorrem o quarto de Harry. Parece diferente à luz do dia, considerando que a última vez que ele estava aqui ele estava fodendo-o no escuro, então ele não estava realmente se concentrando em muito mais. Mas é coberto em apenas tantas bugigangas, como no andar de baixo, e muitas, muitas fotografias de Polaroid. Alguns deles apresentam uma menina que parece familiar, o nome está na ponta da língua de Louis.

"Gemma," ele diz sem realmente pensar.

Harry lhe dá uma olhada, seus ombros endurecendo. "O que?"

"Ela é sua irmã, certo?" Louis pergunta, segurando uma das fotos na mesa de cabeceira de Harry.

"Sim..." Harry diz, quase cansado, e abruptamente tira a foto de sua mão.

Louis sente um calor de frustração com a repentina mudança de comportamento de Harry. Esse garoto é tão fodidamente difícil de ler, ele não sabe por que ele continua tentando. Em vez disso, ele deixa seus olhos descerem para o livro sentado no colo de Harry. É uma cópia de _Bad_ _Feminist_.

"Quer ler?" Harry pergunta, seguindo seu olhar. Ele está diferente de novo, observa Louis, não tão tenso.

Louis quer. Ele não quer dizer isso, no entanto, porque no que diz respeito a Harry, Louis só está interessado no que está em suas calças.

"Dê para mim quando tiver terminado", ele diz em vez disso, observando Harry fazer um pequeno aceno de cabeça. "Agora podemos fazer isso? Você era tão insistente em sua mensagem, eu não sei por que você me fez correr aqui se você está apenas fazendo alguma leitura leve."

Harry sorri, abanando a cabeça. "Entusiasta."

Louis rola os olhos. "Na verdade, eu tenho que trabalhar em uma hora, e eu não sei quando Niall e Liam chegam, mas eu gostaria de estar fora daqui antes que eles o façam."

Os olhos de Harry brilham, tão fodidamente falsos. "Quer dizer que temos _uma hora inteira_? Oh garoto, as coisas que eu poderia fazer para você em uma hora."

Louis olha para ele. "Apenas tire suas calças." E ele desliza sua própria camisa de flanela.

"Como você quiser", Harry sorri e começa a se despir facilmente. "Na verdade, tenho trabalho em breve também."

Louis olha para ele. "Você trabalha?"

"Jesus. Não soe tão chocado."

"Não posso ajudar, este é um choque genuíno." Louis aponta para seu rosto que não é de todo genuíno.

Harry rola seus olhos, deslizando para fora de sua calça jeans. "Niall e eu ensinamos música para crianças".

Claro que sim. "Claro que você faz".

Harry arqueia uma sobrancelha, o canto de sua boca se contorcendo. Então seus olhos caem para as pernas de Louis, ainda em sua calça jeans. "Precisa de ajuda com isso, amigo de estudo?"

Louis olha. "Não me chame assim," mas deixa Harry subir em cima dele de qualquer maneira, notando seu comprimento já em um preservativo coberto de lubrificante.

Harry tira as calças jeans, os dedos delicados tocando ao longo da cintura de suas boxers, antes de trazê-los para baixo também e passando as mãos sobre a pele sensível, em seguida, lentamente pressiona três dedos dentro dele, massageando-os no interior e a respiração de Louis entrecorta.

Seus quadris se contrapõem aos dedos lisos de Harry, e seu pênis se contrai dolorosamente quando ele solta um suspiro trêmulo em sincronia com Harry puxando para fora. Então ele empurra para dentro, e a cabeça de Louis cai para trás enquanto Harry se agarra em seus quadris e empurra, o calor se espalha como fogo selvagem até a ponta dos dedos dos pés e ele xinga, suas pernas envolvem Harry que acelera seu passo ligeiramente.

"Bom?" Harry pergunta, respiração gutural e irregular, mas gentil. "Lou?"

"Sim." Louis respira com voz rouca, apertando Harry e suas unhas cavando nos lados dele.

A respiração deles é irregular e desigual, o som da cabeceira batendo contra a parede enchendo a sala, e as pernas de Louis abraçam Harry mais apertado, o outro garoto segurando a cabeceira com uma mão enquanto o outro se agarra a ele, empurrando novamente e Louis geme, suor já encharcando sua pele.

Harry então se desloca para agarrar seus ombros, respirando pesadamente no espaço ao lado dele e seus cachos caem no peito de Louis enquanto a cama treme debaixo deles, pré-gozo do ainda intocado pau de Louis derrama-se em seu estômago e pinga sobre suas costelas. Harry empurra mais fundo, a cabeceira batendo contra a parede ao mesmo ritmo.

"Maldito inferno–" Harry geme e enterra seu rosto ainda mais na curva do pescoço de Louis, deixando escapar um som satisfeito enquanto seus quadris trabalham mais rápido, seu pau batendo em Louis, e Louis enfia os dedos mais fundo, a cama deslocando em sincronia com seus corpos.

Harry aperta o pau de Louis com a mão, ainda empurrando para ele e começa a empurrá-lo ao mesmo ritmo. Louis sente um calor inexplicável quente-branco e ele aperta em torno de Harry. "Porra, porra, Harry, vamos..."

Harry pressiona sua testa no peito de Louis, ambos choramingando em respirações agitadas quando ele derrama ainda dentro dele, e só tem que dar Louis duas batidas com os dedos antes de Louis estar vindo sobre sua mão. "Porra, Harry– Jesus."

Os quadris de Harry ficam mais lentos, ainda dentro dele, enquanto suas respirações pesadas ecoam no quarto, e depois ele se retira de dentro de Louis e afrouxa seu corpo ao lado dele, respirando em seu pescoço, e ambos colapsam em uma confusão suada ofegante, as pernas de Louis continuam emaranhadas ao redor de Harry, mas ele ainda está muito exausto para se afastar.

Poucos minutos se passam antes de Louis encontrar-se respirando como um ser humano normal novamente, e ele passa a mão pela testa, empurrando sua franja suada.

"Você sabe o que foi isso?" Harry diz, sua voz rouca e grossa.

"O quê?" Louis vira-se para olhar para ele, com pouco fôlego. Harry parece com a definição de puro sexo, é óbvio para qualquer um com os olhos, e Louis não tem realmente medo de admitir isso, mesmo quando a covinha aparece no rosto. O olhar querubim é meio que subjugado pelo cabelo úmido e sujo, pupilas dilatadas e os lábios inchados. Louis realmente não pode respirar.

Harry sorri. "Uma ligação de bunda."

Louis bufa, empurrando o peso de Harry para fora dele e se levantando da cama. Ele pode ouvir Harry rindo atrás dele, então ele pega uma das camisas de Harry e a lança para ele, a qual ele pega facilmente. "Cai fora!" murmura Louis.

"Não, eu acho que esse é o seu trabalho." Harry diz, ainda rindo.

Louis olha furioso para ele, e começa a procurar suas roupas.

"Espero que nossas sessões de estudo não sejam assim, não posso falhar nas matérias só porque você não consegue segurar suas calças", diz Harry.

Louis franze o cenho. "Eu acredito que foi você que me convidou na verdade?" E ele começa a se vestir enquanto Harry descansa de volta com as mãos atrás da cabeça e olha para ele com um sorriso agradável em seu rosto.

"Você se importa?" Louis olha para os olhos verdes fixos em seu corpo. "Privacidade?"

Harry resmunga. "Privacidade? Sério? Isso não é justo."

Louis bufa e termina de vestir-se, certificando-se em desligar-se de Harry enquanto ele sai para se preparar para o trabalho em seu próprio apartamento.

Então. Aconteceu de novo. Como diabos aconteceu de novo? Ele pensa sobre isso durante todo o turno, ele pensa no cabelo de Harry e nos gemidos que escapam de seus lábios. Porra – ele até pensa sobre como ele cheira. Um furacão de emoções enrola-se através de seus pensamentos, e Jesus, ele não pode parar de pensar sobre ele.

Ele gosta de pensar que pode recuar. Porque sim, ele gostaria de conversar com Harry corretamente. Há tantas lembranças, tantas perguntas que ele gostaria de responder, pensando que talvez as coisas fossem mais fáceis se ele o fizesse. Talvez ele fosse capaz de seguir adiante e se controlar sempre que estivesse no espaço de Harry.

Ele poderia tentar, ele realmente poderia. Contanto que ele não se envolva muito, e ele está ignorando profundamente a voz na parte de trás de sua cabeça dizendo-lhe que ele já está.

*

Autora original: @ _thecoloursneverfade_ no ao3 ( **lia** )


	3. Capítulo 03

"É muito fodidamente brilhante aqui fora, e esse barulho é uma distração"

Harry agacha a cabeça para o lado. "Barulho... você quer dizer, pássaros? O som do vento soprando através das árvores? O mundo lá fora...?"

Louis olha para os raios de sol que se elevam através das folhas da árvore em que estão sentados, completamente isolados do resto do campus, olhos verdes olhando para ele, as pernas de Harry estendidas ao lado dele, e sim, é tudo muito perturbador.

Harry lhe enviou uma mensagem esta manhã para se encontrar na quadra, e Louis achou que isso significava que de lá eles iriam para uma sala de estudo, ou para a biblioteca. Mas não, Louis não sabe por que diabos ele tinha sido tão tolo em pensar que o mundo realmente iria jogar em seu favor, porque, claro, Harry queria estudar na grama em vez disso, e muito para o desânimo de Louis, ele não tem muita escolha.

"Sim. Todas as alternativas acima." Ele declarou claramente.

Harry estreita os olhos. "Eu gosto, é legal", ele diz, inclinando-se para trás em suas mãos, bíceps pulsando ligeiramente enquanto mergulha sua cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

Louis cutuca-o na coxa com uma caneta. "Hey! Não viemos tomar sol."

Harry suspira longamente, e depois se senta corretamente. "Você realmente não é divertido."

"Eu compreendo isso." Louis diz, sem se preocupar.

Harry morde o lábio em foco enquanto passa a caneta pelo papel, ainda inclinado para trás em uma posição preguiçosa. Ele está em outra camisa solta de banda, está desbotada praticamente além do reconhecimento e as mangas se foram completamente deixando dois buracos onde elas costumavam estar, dando Louis uma, francamente desnecessária, vista da indicação de suas costelas quase todo o caminho até o seu quadril, e as tatuagens que decoram a pele lá.

Louis morde o interior de sua bochecha e olha para longe.

Tem sido tanta alegria trabalhar com Harry quanto Louis esperava. No entanto, tem havido menos provocação e destruição como ele estava imaginando em sua cabeça. Liam estava emocionado ao dizer o mínimo quando descobriu que os dois estavam trabalhando juntos, mesmo que seja apenas por um trabalho inútil. Embora ele se preocupe em não estar lá para o controle de danos, o que Louis estava chateado também, não haveria chance de nada acontecer novamente (novamente) se houvesse alguém com eles. Ele supõe que um espaço público implica que nada vai acontecer.

"Hey. Nós não viemos aqui para olhar fixamente para o espaço". Harry diz em tom zombeteiro, Louis quase– quase salta ao som de sua voz, olhos estalando para ele novamente. Ele está sorrindo. Louis quer socá-lo.

"Eu estava pensando." Louis afirma defensivamente.

O rosto de Harry se ilumina com falso interesse e ele rola sobre seu estômago, apoiando sua cabeça em cima de seus cotovelos e descansando seu queixo em seus punhos. "O que você está pensando?"

Louis olha fixamente para ele. "A teoria da relatividade, o solipsismo, o multiverso."

[Solipsism – Solipsismo – A visão ou teoria de que o eu é tudo o que pode ser conhecido para existir]

[Multiverse – Multiverso – Um reino infinito de ser ou de ser potencial do qual o universo é considerado como uma parte ou instância.]

Harry parece não incomodado pela brincadeira. "Não sabia que havia muita coisa acontecendo aí." Diz ele, sarcasmo óbvio em seu tom.

"Sim, bem, pelo menos um de nós tem a capacidade mental de terminar isso", murmura Louis.

A próxima hora passa com Louis preenchendo uma página em seu livro e conversas curtas com Harry realmente relacionado ao seu trabalho, é produtivo. Bom. Harry pode realmente ser oportuno e ligado a ele quando ele quer ser. Isso é bom saber. Por razões de estudo. Muito bom.

Eles tinham acabado de finalizar o esboço para sua proposta de projeto quando Harry fechou o livro, soltando um suspiro relaxado. "Eu acho que já deu por hoje."

Louis acena com a cabeça, sentindo-se de maneira similar, e ele coloca seus livros em sua bolsa. "Tenho que trabalha logo, de qualquer forma."

"Biblioteca? Isso é perto da sala de música, certo? Eu queria encontrar o Niall." Harry diz casualmente, prestando mais atenção ao que está em seu telefone do que a resposta de Louis.

"Eu acho que sim, yeah." Ele só sabe porque o sistema à prova de som da universidade e as ideias de layout geral são terríveis, muitas vezes ele viu uma tempestade de estudantes descontentes largarem seus livros e irem até a sala de música para, menos do que educadamente, dizer-lhes para ficarem quietos porra.

Parece como se isso fosse um convite para que eles andassem juntos, e a onda desesperada de nostalgia que lava Louis quase o faz sentir-se mal. A escola secundária de volta em Donny tinha um campo grande, esticou todo o comprimento da parte de trás da escola, uma extensão verde onde ele e Harry iriam sair depois da prática de futebol, quando eles não queriam ir para casa ainda. Louis nunca realmente sentiu vontade de ir para casa, preferia ir para a casa de Harry ou ficar no campo e observar as nuvens. Ele passou muito tempo naquele campo, por cima das árvores fora da vista, as sombras eram um lugar que Aiden realmente gostava de beijá-lo–

A risada de Niall pode ser ouvida quando eles ainda estão apenas se aproximando do edifício, o que não surpreende muito Louis. Tipo colorido, ele é. Pode até estar crescendo nele lentamente, e Louis pode lidar com isso. Ele pode lidar com ter amigos que não são Zayn, mesmo quando eles são tão incrivelmente tagarelas como Niall, e até mesmo Liam, sempre brilhando sobre a vida, o amor e todo o lixo doce e doentio. É tão irritante quanto é reconfortante, então ele vai ficar com ele por enquanto.

Ele, no entanto, planeja caminhar em linha reta após as salas de música e para a biblioteca, mas então Niall está saindo, seguido por Greg. Greg bonito de algumas noites atrás. Huh. Ele não é inteiramente do tipo de Louis, não realmente, ele é um pouco elegante demais, um pouco estridente e limpo nas bordas, e provavelmente é muito bom. Louis odeia isso, significa expectativas.

Ele captura o olhar de Louis quando eles se aproximam, iluminando-se como fogos de artifício e Niall acena felizmente.

"Olhe para vocês dois, andando juntos sem se assassinarem, eu estou impressionado!" Niall diz, e é refrescante ouvir a voz de outro ser humano quando tudo que Louis tinha ouvido pelas últimas horas é o tom de voz lento de Harry.

Harry ri, puxando Niall para um abraço. "Não se acostume."

Louis sorri desajeitadamente, notando que Greg ainda o olha, então ele sai para o lado enquanto Harry conversa com Niall sobre algo que claramente não o envolve.

"Hey!" diz Greg, amigável como sempre. "Tinha me perguntado quando te veria novamente."

Louis ri baixinho. "Estava pensando em mim?"

"Difícil não o fazer", Greg diz e limpa a garganta. "Isso foi... Foi uma tentativa desesperada de flerte, peço desculpas antecipadamente por quaisquer outras tentativas lixosas que você irá sofrer." Ele ri, Louis nota Harry olhando em seu periférico.

Louis sorri calorosamente. "Eu sou um otário atraído por flertes ruins."

Greg ri novamente. "É mesmo?"

Louis acena com a cabeça, dando um aceno para Niall que está saindo.

Greg sorri timidamente. "Eu estava realmente me perguntando se você–"

"Você vai se atrasar para o trabalho." Harry corta de repente, há algo estranho em sua voz, mas ele está sorrindo como de costume, e dá um rápido aceno a Greg antes de se afastar e sair do prédio.

Louis franze o cenho, olhando para o telefone. "Que– merda! Eu sinto muito." Louis dá a Greg um olhar apologético apressado. "Podemos nos falar depois?" Ele já está voltando para a porta.

Greg sorri desajeitadamente. "Sim. Não se preocupe."

"Ótimo! Eu te vejo por aí!" e ele se apressa para a biblioteca. Seu coração fazendo um monte de coisas estranhas em seu peito.

. . .

Depois de um turno cansativo tendo que empilhar novamente um corredor inteiro porque algum estudante cansado e provavelmente bêbado decidiu que era uma boa ideia andar ao redor vendado, Louis e Zayn foram para a casa ao lado. É apenas uma coisa que eles fazem agora, aparentemente.

Louis está prestes a se deixar entrar quando Zayn o para na porta.

"Hm. Nós temos quer ir embora cedo, se lembra?" diz Zayn.

"Temos?" Louis pergunta.

Zayn afirma com a cabeça. "Uma amiga minha tem uma abertura para sua última instalação, eu pensei que eu tinha lhe dito outro dia?"

[Uma instalação é uma manifestação artística contemporânea composta por elementos organizados em um ambiente. Ela pode ter um caráter efêmero ou pode ser desmontada e recriada em outro local.]

Louis franze o cenho, a lembrança se espalhando em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente. "Você disse, eu só– eu não achei que eu fosse. Eu literalmente nunca fui com você, você sempre me diz para não ir porque eu sou muito cínico e iria te envergonhar. O que é provavelmente verdade."

Zayn esfrega a parte de trás de seu pescoço desajeitadamente. "Eu sei, eu só... será estranho se eu sair."

Louis sorri calorosamente. "Tenho certeza de que não, Zayn. Eu posso ir contigo, se você quiser. Talvez eu goste."

Zayn balança a cabeça. "Você não vai, é... é realmente estranho, quero dizer, eu adoro, mas você provavelmente vai quebrar alguma coisa."

Louis lhe lança um olhar mortal. "Isso foi uma vez," ele diz, "mas tanto faz, se você diz... Por que não pede que Niall vá com você?"

"Ouvi meu nome?"

Niall aparece do nada e põe sua cabeça na entrada.

Louis embaralha-se. "Oh, um, Eu–"

"Eu vou a uma exposição esta noite e é meio estranho ir sozinho." Zayn diz para Niall, o que é uma surpresa para Louis. "Você, talvez, gostaria..."

"Ir com você?" Niall termina.

Zayn acena com a cabeça hesitantemente. "Se você estiver interessado, é um pouco de um show estranho, então eu entendo se você não quiser–"

"Eu definitivamente quero." Niall responde, com alguma urgência acrescida. "Sim, parece incrível."

"O-okay, isso é... legal, ok." Zayn murmura, mexendo no zíper de sua jaqueta até Niall se afastar para se arrumar.

Louis morde um sorriso para evitar uma cotovelada nas costelas de Zayn e segue-o para dentro, olhos seguindo a direção onde Niall desapareceu.

"O que teremos para o jantar, então?" Ele ouve Liam perguntar.

Ele o encontra de pé na cozinha de frente para Niall com luvas de borracha, e Harry está para o lado encostado contra o balcão sorrindo. Seu cabelo está em um coque, que, se alguma coisa, só está o fazendo parecer mais cara de bebê do que ele já é.

"Eu obviamente estou preparado para uma situação assim." O loiro diz e abre o congelador, tirando um par de vasilhas. "Calzones está bom?"

[Calzone é um prato da culinária de origem italiana, muitas vezes referido como uma pizza recheada e/ou uma pizza dobrada ao meio.]

Louis acena ansiosamente, e Niall sorri enquanto prepara o forno.

No momento em que Niall e Zayn saíram, sua comida é apenas metade descongelada e aquecida no forno, Harry está secando os pratos que Liam acabou de lavar e Louis está sentado na bancada ouvindo Liam falar sobre uma experiência de namoro on-line que ele teve.

"–então sim, eu apareci no café, totalmente esperando que ela fosse outra pessoa, o que é bom sabe? Porque pelas nossas conversas, ela já era tão bonita e eu não sou um idiota raso, mas de qualquer maneira, eu apareci e lá estava ela. E é tipo um encontro de filme de qualidade, sabe? Conversamos durante horas e tudo está indo bem, mas ela me diz que está se mudando para viajar pela Índia pelos próximos dois anos, então foi isso. Quem sabe, talvez nos encontremos de novo..."

Louis concorda com a cabeça. "Claro que isso aconteceria com você de todas as pessoas."

"Ei, foi muito doloroso!" Liam diz, melodramático.

Louis ri. "Tenho certeza. Por que você estava mesmo em sites de namoro na Internet, em primeiro lugar? Você não tem pessoas se reunindo a seus pés assim que você pisa fora?"

Liam bufa e encolhe os ombros. "Entrei nisso depois de assistir A Vida Secreta de Walter Mitty. Não é nem sobre namoros de internet, na verdade, mas tanto faz, melhor filme de todos a propósito."

"Não assisti." Louis diz.

"O quê?" Liam olha para ele com puro horror sobre o rosto. "Bem, isso precisa mudar. Todos devem experimentar a perfeição cinematográfica de Ben Stiller, citações inspiradoras, viajar e Adam Scott com uma barba. É ótimo, você vai adorar. Vou colocá-lo quando o jantar estiver pronto."

Harry termina de secar os pratos e vai para a despensa.

"Quer uma cerveja, Liam?" Ele grita.

"Sim, por favor!"

"Louis?" Harry acrescenta inesperadamente.

"Ah – sim, valeu." Louis responde.

Harry sai segurando três garrafas de cerveja entre os dedos, dá a Louis a sua e senta-se no assento ao lado dele.

"Então, de qualquer maneira", continua Liam. "A moral da história é que vocês devem experimentar namoro na Internet, você pode encontrar sua alma gêmea."

Louis resmunga, e ouve o riso de Harry ao lado dele.

"Você acredita que essa garota é sua alma gêmea?" Harry pergunta, trazendo a garrafa até seus lábios.

"Eu acredito." Liam diz, firmemente.

"E se ela nunca realmente foi para a Índia? E se foi uma mentira?" Louis pergunta.

"Exatamente." Harry concorda.

Liam faz uma pausa, franzindo o cenho. "Essa atitude é porque vocês dois ainda são solteiros. O amor verdadeiro é uma coisa maravilhosa."

Louis arqueia uma sobrancelha. "O amor verdadeiro é um conceito, Liam. Feito por gênios literários e– tipo, Hollywood. Está apenas lá para enganá-lo a pensar que há mais na vida do que a escola, o trabalho e as larvas comendo seu cérebro quando você está apodrecendo no solo sozinho." Ele faz uma pausa para os olhos desconcertados e ligeiramente preocupados observando-o, e acrescenta rapidamente "É doce, porém, que você, você sabe, pense dessa maneira..."

Há uma batida de silêncio e então Liam limpa sua garganta. "Certo."

Seu corpo tensiona quando ele olha para Harry, mas o garoto já está desviando o olhar, e ele tenta afastar-se da ansiedade na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Felizmente, Liam obtém sua comida pronta, até mesmo acrescenta uma salada ao lado, o que faz Louis apenas bufar porque ele sabe que é um desperdício enorme colocar qualquer quantia em seu prato.

Eles levam a comida para o sofá, Louis em uma extremidade, Harry na outra e Liam em seu puff ao lado. Louis decide que seu calzone tem gosto de céu puro, ele terá que se lembrar de elogiar Niall por isso mais tarde. Liam coloca em A vida secreta de Walter Mitty, e Louis descaradamente se apaixona por ele dentro dos primeiros dez minutos, apesar de Liam declarar que "esta parte é o melhor" a cada cinco segundos.

Algo sobre isso puxa seu peito, ele não tem certeza se ele está apenas entrando nisso como uma pessoa normal, ou se é porque ele meio que se lembra de si mesmo. Tudo isso atinge um pouco perto de casa, e o faz pensar sobre tudo o que ele perdeu, porque ele não teve uma porra de escolha. Levou tudo dele. E ele ainda não sabe para onde está indo.

Para não dizer que não aprecia o que está fazendo agora, seus estudos podem ser a única coisa estável em sua vida. Isso, e Zayn. É apenas que todo o resto está quebrado e fragmentado, pedaços tentando se encaixar e fazer algum sentido ao todo. Ele gostaria que ele pudesse. Mas ao contrário do filme, ele não tem nenhuma citação inspiradora para empurrá-lo e torná-lo melhor, ou alguém lá para lhe dizer que está tudo bem, embora ele pareça falhar mais e mais. Ele não quer que essa pessoa seja Zayn porque Zayn tem tanto em seu lugar quanto ele, e os problemas de Louis são seus. Zayn está sorrindo muito ultimamente e ele realmente gostaria que ficasse assim. Ele só se sente um pouco doente às vezes.

Ele se encaixa de volta à realidade com o som um pouco abafado do ronco de Liam em mal trinta minutos. Louis apenas sorri afetuosamente e mantém seus olhos na tela, mantém todo o seu foco no filme.

Um vulcão entra em erupção no filme, e sirenes estão saindo em toda a pequena cidade, o que surpreende Liam e o acorda, e ele boceja, esticando os braços como um cachorrinho cansado e enxugando os olhos.

"Eu deveria ir para cama." Liam murmura, as palavras meio que arrastadas juntas e ele se desloca para ficar de pé. Louis começa a entrar em pânico. Liam era um bom intermediário, a superfície uniforme entre ele e Harry. Agora, o idiota está deixando-os sozinhos. "Noite, meninos."

"Você nana," Harry brinca. "Boa noite, cara."

"Noite, Liam." Louis diz com um sorriso caloroso, esperando que seus olhos suplicantes sejam suficientes, mas Liam apenas sorri de volta e dirige-se para seu quarto.

Louis de repente não consegue se concentrar no filme. Antes, era apenas 'assistir a um filme com seu amigo e estranho-tipo-de-conhecido', agora é apenas assistir a um filme com Harry, que tem sido estranhamente não-desagradável para ele esta noite. E isso, se alguma coisa, é tão incrivelmente estranho e muito, muito familiar para ser confortável.

Harry pega a garrafa de cerveja vazia ao lado dos pés de Louis e levanta-se e pega a de Louis também. "Quer outra?"

Seu coração pula uma batida.

"Sim, obrigado."

"Há sorvete também, se você quiser vir procurar." Harry diz, e Louis se levanta e segue atrás dele para a cozinha, Harry abre o freezer e aponta para o que está no recipiente dourado empurrado para baixo na parte de trás.

"Este está fora dos limites, é do Niall e ele é meio que um maluco sobre dividir." Diz ele rolando os olhos. "Liam pegou um pouco uma vez, Ni ficou irracionalmente bravo com ele."

"Sério? Não consigo imaginar Niall assim."

Harry ri. "Você vai ver isso eventualmente, Niall sem seu café da manhã, por exemplo, é um pavor."

Louis sorri. "Como Zayn, então."

Harry sorri, e então ele olha para fora, desajeitadamente, e limpa a garganta. "E hm, há o meu sorvete vegano se você está nisso e o de baunilha do Liam."

Louis torce o nariz para a baunilha. "Chato. Acho que vou tentar o seu, embora seja um pouco ofensivo para as coisas reais chamando isso de sorvete."

Harry sacode a cabeça, agarrando-o para fora do congelador. "Não critique até que você tente." Ele agarra duas tigelas e a colher de sorvete e abre a tampa.

"Então, do que isso é feito?" Louis pergunta, inclinando-se na bancada, reconhecidamente mais perto de Harry do que ele tinha pretendido. "E o que são essas coisas", ele aponta para as peças marrons escuro por toda parte. "Eu pensei que as coisas veganas não deveriam ter chocolate."

"É apenas cacau."

"Oh, então não é realmente divertido."

Harry suspira, mordendo um sorriso em seu rosto. "E seu sabor é de coco."

Louis segura os lábios. "Mmhm. E você é vegano por escolha, porque você se odeia ou é uma coisa de saúde?"

"Eu não sou totalmente vegano. Só tipo, tento ser a maior parte do tempo por causa de... razões... você quer que eu faça você assistir Cowspiracy?"

"Isto é alguma coisa vegana estranha e Cult?"

Harry ri baixinho e balança a cabeça. "Deixa pra lá. Aqui." Ele dá a ele sua tigela e eles voltam para o sofá.

Ele acha que eles podem estar sentados mais perto do que antes, porque Harry tem as pernas cruzadas e o joelho tocando a coxa de Louis, e se Louis realmente quisesse, ele poderia ver o abdômen de Harry através do buraco que ele deixou desabotoado em sua camisa.

Ele não está olhando, no entanto. Ele está assistindo ao filme. Sério. Toda sua atenção está apenas no filme, e ele está sentindo-se lavado pela pequena coleção de garrafas de cerveja que ele esvaziou, que agora estão percorrendo seu corpo, zumbindo de ter uma conversa normal com Harry, e aterrorizado de uma só vez.

"Então?" Ele ouve Harry dizer.

Ele se vira para encará-lo. "Hm?" Ele diz para o garoto parecendo ansioso ao seu lado.

"Você gostou?"

Louis estala. "Oh! Um– sim, eu gostei. Você estava certo, chocante."

Harry irradia triunfante e olha para a tela. O pequeno peculiar sorrindo em seus lábios deixa Louis estrelado em transe por um breve momento, antes que ele saia e se concentre em seu sorvete.

No momento em que sua tigela está vazia, o filme está chegando ao fim, então ele se levanta e coloca sua tigela na pia, e então entra na despensa para pegar outra cerveja, porque foda-se, ele precisa dela.

É muito maior dentro do que parece, quase como outra sala inteira, e embora apenas metade iluminada por uma lâmpada fraca Louis pode ver que está cheio de ingredientes de cozimento e coisas que ele não pode sequer identificar, o que realmente cimenta a sua teoria de que Niall está escondendo a avó de alguém no porão.

Ele acha a caixa de cervejas na prateleira superior e levanta a mão, seus braços curtos apenas raspando a borda da caixa e ele desamparadamente os deixa cair de volta ao seu lado com um suspiro.

"Oh meu Deus, você é minúsculo."

Ele gira em torno da voz para ver Harry encostado à porta da despensa, um sorriso relaxado em seu rosto, cabelos puxados para fora do coque e caindo em ondas bagunçadas em seus ombros.

Louis exala um suave gemido. "Bem... você vai ajudar ou o quê?"

Harry respira longo e devagar como se fosse uma decisão tão difícil, e depois se aproxima de Louis, parando o suficiente para sentir sua respiração, o suficiente para que o tecido de sua camisa roce contra Louis enquanto ele está apoiado contra a parede. E então ele se aproxima dele e pega a cerveja da prateleira de cima, em um esticar fácil de longos membros magros.

Uau.

Harry segura a garrafa em sua mão, e ele está perto, olhando para Louis, seus olhos fazendo uma varredura aberta de seu corpo, quase deliberadamente tomando seu tempo para encontrar seu olhar novamente. Louis sente que seu batimento cardíaco se acelera, respiração ainda presa em seus pulmões. É como se ele estivesse desidratado durante toda a noite, como se ele estivesse ansiando por isso, e agora Harry está olhando para ele com seus olhos felinos cheios de algo que se aproxima do desejo e está tipo pegando tudo dele de uma só vez, é esmagador, e está fazendo ele se sentir tonto.

E assim, os olhos de Louis fazem uma trilha lenta e constante pelo rosto e se fecham nos lábios de Harry. Ele se sente instável.

Jesus, ele quer beijá-lo.

Puta merda. Porra.

Eles estão de pé na despensa completamente congelados no tempo, há fudidos ingredientes para assar ao redor deles e Liam está roncando no outro quarto e Harry está olhando para ele, tão alto, tão familiar, e Louis quer beijá-lo. Mas Deus, ele nunca pode deixar isso acontecer. De jeito nenhum.

Ele já pode sentir o hálito quente de Harry sobre ele, duro e pesado, e Louis quase não quer que Harry o toque no caso de ele sentir o quão rápido seu pulso está correndo. Por causa dele. Ele não pode sequer começar a compreender como esse menino está fazendo ele se sentir assim, como se ele não estivesse no controle de suas ações, seus impulsos, porque cada centímetro de sua pele está ansioso para tocar Harry, e ele acha que Harry está sentindo o mesmo.

Harry coloca a garrafa na prateleira atrás dele sem quebrar o contato visual, os dentes afundando em seu lábio inferior e o estômago de Louis ondula calorosamente, ele pode sentir isso se espalhando por seu corpo em uma onda de formigamento. Suas mãos estão se movendo antes que seu cérebro tenha uma chance de alcançá-lo e ele aperta a bainha da camisa de Harry, e puxa-o para mais perto, o canto da boca de Harry se curva, suas mãos se encontram com os ombros de Louis, empurrando Louis mais forte, e seu corpo ainda mais contra ele, seus quadris pressionando para frente, movendo-se para ele.

Ambos estão respirando rapidamente, e Louis se inclina, encontrando Harry enquanto ele rola os quadris contra ele novamente, ele pode sentir o quão duro Harry está em seus jeans, especialmente com seus corpos esmagados juntos assim. A respiração de Harry está contra sua orelha, seus lábios apenas roçando a pele debaixo de sua mandíbula, está fazendo com que cada centímetro dele realmente aflija-se por seu toque, mesmo que já esteja por cima dele. Ele só quer mais, e Harry concorda, pressionando nele novamente, sua boca em seu pescoço enquanto ele afunda seus dentes dentro dele.

"Merda." Louis ofega, respirando rapidamente, apertando a cintura de Harry enquanto o menino se tornava cada vez mais rígido, sua boca quente contra seu pescoço, dolorosa quase, mas fodidamente incrível.

Louis está totalmente duro agora, e não há mais nenhum ponto em lutar. Suas mãos deslizam até os quadris de Harry, seus pensamentos reduzidos a nada, exceto o calor ardente e inexplicável percorrendo suas veias, e Harry empurra contra ele novamente, o calor irradiando-se de sua pele e afundando em Louis. Seu peito está levantando enquanto puxa Harry impossivelmente perto, esfregando contra ele, ele tem uma mão na nuca do pescoço de Louis – porra.

Impaciente, e claramente não pensando, Louis apressadamente começa a desabotoar os jeans de Harry, os dedos formigando enquanto a boca de Harry arrasta sobre ele como choques elétricos.

E então –

Luzes iluminam a cozinha, lançando-se para a escuridão da despensa, e Louis empurra Harry para longe dele abruptamente. Ele parece alarmado e confuso por um momento, mas então o som do fechamento de uma porta de carro atrai sua atenção, e seus olhos se arregalam.

"Porra –– Droga!" Louis murmura e sai correndo da despensa, Harry seguindo atrás, ele pode sentir seus olhos nele, direto para o latejar entre suas pernas.

Ambos saltam sobre o dorso do sofá, e Louis jura que ele nunca se moveu tão rápido em sua vida, apenas quando a porta se abre e a sala é recebida com conversa alegre.

"Oh hey! Você está de volta." Harry diz com entusiasmo forçado, olhando atrás dele para a porta, há uma ruptura áspera em sua voz que envia uma onda de arrepios por toda a pele de Louis. "Como foi?"

"Perverso. Um abrir de olhos. Incrível." Niall diz, tirando o casaco e pendurando-o. "Zayn até mesmo me levou para jantar, como uma recompensa por realmente desfrutar da minha primeira exposição de arte."

Louis olha para Zayn se arrastando desajeitadamente ao lado de Niall, tirando as botas. "Eu nunca recebi um jantar pela minha primeira exibição", ele diz, seu tom uma mistura de falsa tristeza e diversão.

Zayn olha para ele, mas seu sorriso é quente. "Ele disse desfrutado, não suportado."

Louis sorri e dá de ombros, esperando que isso mascare suas bochechas coradas e respiração errática. Ele não pode acreditar que ele iria foder Harry na despensa, enquanto o pote de cookies caseiros de Niall o assiste, Jesus Cristo.

Niall e Zayn se espremem no sofá entre eles. "Só você dois?"

Louis rapidamente arrisca um olhar para Harry e acena com a cabeça. "Sim, Liam continuava adormecendo então... Eu já iria voltar depois do filme."

Zayn olha interrogativamente para a tela, e Louis percebe que os créditos quase terminaram de rolar. O que o deixa na verdade bastante chateado porque ele queria ver o final. Maldito Harry.

Ele está pronto para formular alguma mentira magistral quando Niall começa a falar. "Zayn iria ficar para tomar uma bebida, se vocês estiverem interessados?"

"Eu, hm– eu tenho que ir para cama, na verdade." Harry diz com um bocejo ensaiado antes que Louis possa falar.

Louis limpa a garganta. "Sim, eu também." Ele diz apressadamente. Ele tem negócios muito importantes para cuidar.

"Oh, tudo bem." Niall diz enquanto Louis se levanta em sincronia com Harry. "Até amanhã, Louis."

Louis limpa a garganta. "Sim. Vejo você amanhã. "Ele sorri para Zayn e depois sai pela porta, sem olhar para Harry ou dizer qualquer outra palavra.

A noite quente e pesada passada com seus próprios lençóis de cama envolve sua mente relembrando, é tudo Harry, ele só o quer, é fodidamente insano, é o que é. Há uma fotografia que ele mantém trancada em sua caixa de coisas diversas no topo de seu guarda-roupa, e é do décimo sétimo aniversário de Louis. Ele está pensando sobre isso quando ele lava as mãos e ele nem sabe porque, ou porque ele ainda mantinha isso depois de todos esses anos.

Isso o faz sentir-se mal. Ele nem sabe por que mais, mas Deus, ele jura que vai superar isso em breve.

. . .

Louis está a meio caminho de seu turno na biblioteca enquanto ele está desejando voltar para sua cama.

É uma manhã fria, fria para caralho, a geada está rastejando nas bordas das grandes janelas, as paredes de madeira velhas não fazem nada para mantê-la fora. Louis é meio que grato por isso, porque isso lhe deu uma desculpa para usar o lenço que atualmente está enrolado em seu pescoço, escondendo as marcas purpúreas que Harry deixou nele na noite passada. Louis deveria ter sabido que nada de bom poderia vir de estar tão perto dele, ele tem provas físicas agora, pelo menos.

O prédio está praticamente vazio naquela hora da manhã, porque está muito frio, muito cedo, e não há como qualquer pessoa que frequenta esta universidade dar duas fodas sobre os livros quando essas duas coisas influenciam isso.

Ele está sentado no balcão, examinando as anotações de sua tarefa com Harry, para que ele esteja pronto para a próxima sessão de estudo. Ele tem os pés apoiados na cadeira onde Zayn geralmente se senta, mas está, ao invés disso, escondido na cama, cabeça latejante e uma pequena bola de raiva se Louis o tivesse acordado.

Uma batida alta ecoa em sua cabeça quando um livro cai sobre o balcão abruptamente.

"Jesus––porra" ele pula, seus olhos alarmados encontrando a face sorridente de Harry. Louis quer socá-lo. Ele realmente, realmente quer.

"Terminei." Harry diz, e Louis olha para baixo em sua cópia de Bad Feminist.

Louis desliza o livro para si. "Eu sou seu vizinho, você sabe, você não tem que vir até aqui só para me entregar isso."

Harry dá de ombros. "Achei que você não queria que Zayn soubesse que na verdade compartilhamos um interesse. Além disso, esta é uma biblioteca, eu gosto de ler, tenho permissão para estar aqui."

Louis suspira. "Tudo bem, então. Vá para sua vida, Curly."

Harry olha ao redor da biblioteca por um momento, antes de encontrar os olhos de Louis novamente. "Não está muito ocupado aqui, não é?"

Louis fecha os olhos. "Uh. É, tipo, oito da manhã, esta é uma biblioteca do campus. Alunos, manhãs, bibliotecas, tempo frio, você está entendendo isso?"

Harry sorri. "Você fica mal-humorado quando está cansado, não é?"

"Eu não estou mal-humorado."

"Eu acho que você está, e você está cansado, você é como um gatinho cansado". Harry diz e cutuca o nariz de Louis provavelmente em uma tentativa de ver Louis enrugar seu rosto.

"Hey, vai se foder. Eu não sou." diz Louis, afastando a mão de Harry.

Harry ri. "Oh você com certeza é, isso é adorável."

Louis rola seus olhos, uma faísca estranha em seu peito, mas ele pode fazer isso. Isto é apenas um tipo de brincadeira divertida entre quase-amigos que acontecem de fazer um ao outro gozar de vez em quando. Ele pode fingir que está bem, ele é muito bom em fingir.

Ele olha para a enorme abertura na camisa de flanela de Harry, onde ele deixou desabotoado. "Como você está vestido assim, está congelando."

Ótimo. Traga ao assunto seu peito desnudo.

Harry levanta as sobrancelhas e se inclina para frente, cotovelos descansando no balcão. "Estou distraindo você?"

Louis zomba. "Oh, por favor, não se lisonjeie."

"Está tudo bem, sério. Olhe o quanto você quiser." Ele pisca, Louis engasga.

"Eu estou bem, obrigado." Ele definitivamente não olha.

"Então," Harry desenha círculos com o dedo sobre a mesa, "fomos cortados ontem à noite."

Louis mastiga seu lábio. "Talvez tenha sido o melhor. Nós", ele gesticula entre ele e Harry, "precisamos de restrições."

"É esse o seu fetiche?"

Louis lhe fita irritado. "Nós poderíamos ter sido pegos, e isso não está acontecendo. Eu não farei disso mais do que é."

A boca de Harry forma uma linha dura, mas ainda há uma pitada de diversão desagradável em seus olhos. "E o que isso é, exatamente?"

"Não é nada." Ele diz claramente.

Harry corre uma mão ao longo de um dos porta-canetas distraidamente. "Bom, nós estabelecemos isso. Então por que você está levando isso tão a sério?"

"Eu––Eu não estou," ele gagueja, e o sorriso de Harry cresce. Ele se endireita, permitindo que sua voz soe mais confiante. "Eu não estou. Só acho que devemos ter mais cuidado."

Harry morde o lábio inferior, um brilho de branco na pele geralmente vermelha, seu olhar semicerrado queimando Louis. "Você bateu uma quando você chegou em casa ontem à noite?"

O peito de Louis congela, seu pescoço se espalha com o calor. "O que te faz perguntar isso?" Ele questiona, casual como sempre. Sua mente tremulando através do calor ardente e gemidos impotentes em seu travesseiro.

"Eu sei que eu tinha te excitado." Harry diz, sua voz profunda, olhos cheios de intenção.

Louis engole. "Você pensa grandemente sobre si mesmo, não é?"

Harry dá de ombros, concordando. "Podemos voltar onde paramos?"

A boca de Louis fica aberta. "Quando? Quero dizer–– porra, o quê? Não."

"Agora." Harry responde, seus olhos não se afastando dos olhos de Louis. Ele parece sério. Ele realmente parece sério.

"Uh, eu estou trabalhando?" Louis diz, como se não fosse completamente óbvio ou coisa do tipo.

Harry apenas encolhe os ombros. "Eu vou ficar debaixo do balcão, ninguém vai ver."

Louis realmente encontra-se escaneando a área que eles têm. Ok, então é um grande balcão no qual ele está sentado atrás, há espaço suficiente para que Harry se encaixe facilmente embaixo e não há nenhuma maneira que alguém pudesse ver tão longe para baixo de qualquer maneira, para não mencionar as chances de alguém realmente chegar são baixas e–– espere. O que ele está fazendo?

Louis sacode a cabeça. "Você é insano. Mesmo. Da conversa que acabamos de ter, o que te faz pensar que isso é uma boa idéia? Quero dizer, eu sei que você é estúpido, mas isso é surpreendente, até para mim."

Harry, no entanto, não parece desanimado no mínimo. "Bem, eu conheço muitas pessoas que considerariam isso muito aventureiro."

"Nós não vamos transar na biblioteca."

"Bem, eu não estava querendo dizer sexo, você vai me colocar de joelhos, com certeza–"

"Você é louco? Alguém poderia ver! Eu poderia ser demitido–"

"O que foi que você disse? Algo sobre o frio e os alunos e as manhãs..." Harry coloca seu olhar meio-fechado em Louis, ensaboando as palavras pesadamente em sua voz sedosa, saindo mais sensual do que realmente deveriam.

"Você é muito mais perspicaz do que parece." Louis diz sem rodeios.

Harry irradia. "Vou tomar isso como um elogio."

Louis exala, olhando-o contemplativamente. Ele está completamente natural, honestamente, completamente não afetado pelos olhos verdes olhando para ele com expectativa, o pedaço de pele dourada que está se deslocando ligeiramente quando Harry descansa em seus cotovelos, subindo e caindo no tempo com sua respiração, lentamente, mas pesado, e os dedos longos e delgados batendo na bancada impacientemente.

Ele está completamente não afetado.

Por... tudo isso.

Porra.

"Seja rápido com isso, ok?"

Harry sorri triunfante, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo e ele caminha até a abertura atrás de Louis.

"Você tem certeza que não quer nada para fazer você ir?" Ele ouve Harry dizer.

"O quê você–?"

Em uma fração de segundo, Harry balança as pernas sobre as coxas de Louis, estendendo-lhe o colo com as mãos nos ombro. Um suspiro afiado escapa dos lábios de Louis.

"Harry. O que você está fazendo?" Louis pergunta humilde, incapaz de colocar muita força atrás de suas palavras quando seus olhos travam em Harry, alarmado por quão perto eles estão, apenas centímetros separando suas bocas. E então Harry começa a se mover em seu colo em círculos lentos, suas virilhas esfregando junto lentamente e suavemente através de suas calças jeans.

"V-Você está realmente me dando uma lap dance?" Louis consegue fazer com que as palavras finalmente saiam de sua garganta, olhando para Harry com descrença. Bem, tanto quanto ele consegue. Sua respiração está ficando errática. Mais pesada quanto mais Harry move a metade inferior de seu corpo em pequenos círculos no colo de Louis, seus lábios sorridentes perto–– tão fodidamente perto, quente, respiração ofegante batendo em sua própria boca.

O olhar de Harry desliza sobre o rosto de Louis, dolorosamente lento. "É bom?" Ele pergunta em uma voz baixa, rouca. Louis está perdido para palavras, nada saindo, mas um gemido sufocado. Harry mergulha a cabeça um pouco para trás e fecha os olhos enquanto se aproxima de Louis, uma mão deslizando para a parte de trás do pescoço de Louis. Louis arqueia seus quadris para frente, suas mãos escorregando sob a camisa de Harry para apertar em seus quadris, e Harry solta um gemido soluçado, girando seus quadris mais no aperto de Louis.

Harry abre os olhos, turvos e sem foco, e então um sorriso se espreita em sua boca ofegante novamente. Ele meneia as sobrancelhas para Louis, o olho se lançando até sua virilha rígida. "Eu acho que é." Ele diz, mordendo seu lábio.

Ele esmaga profundamente enquanto Louis aperta em sua pele quente, e as mãos de Harry estão de repente brincando com o lenço em volta do pescoço de Louis.

"O que é isso"? Ele respira, um raspão profundo em sua voz que de alguma forma só torna Louis mais excitado.

"Seu grande idiota–" ele arqueia os quadris para cima novamente para encontrar com Harry, um suspiro agudo escapando de seus lábios, "você sabe o que é isso."

Harry solta o lenço, sua boca se contorcendo em um sorriso enquanto examina os chupões que estão marcados na pele de Louis. "Machucou?"

Louis olha-o, pesado, com as mãos suavemente deslizando sobre a pele de Harry. "Você queria?"

As covinhas de Harry piscam diabolicamente, e ele encolhe os ombros, em seguida, senta-se para trás fora de seu colo e desliza para baixo em seus joelhos sem esforço. Ele começa a trabalhar nos jeans de Louis, abrindo-os e deslizando as calças para baixo apenas o suficiente para colocar as mãos sobre o pau já ereto de Louis, trabalhando entre seus dedos longos que – se Louis gostasse de qualquer coisa sobre ele, seriam aqueles fodidos dedos – ele enfia três dedos em sua boca, gemendo um pouco enquanto os puxa para fora manchados com saliva e o masturba outra vez.

Louis encontra sua mão torcendo nos cabelos de Harry, o calor já se acumulando na boca do estômago. "Porra–– Harry, porra, faça isso–"

"Nunca te ensinaram como ser paciente, Lou?" Harry murmura, sorrindo para ele.

"Não, porra, eu não––" ele é cortado quando a boca de Harry o leva para dentro.

Um suave gemido escapa da garganta de Louis, sentindo o teto da boca de Harry na ponta, seus dedos ainda acariciando a base do pênis de Louis, e ondas de prazer inacreditável surgem através dele. Sua boca abre enquanto Harry trabalha para baixo mais profundamente, gradualmente tomando mais dentro, sua cabeça subindo e descendo em seu comprimento, olhos fixos em Louis com um olhar pequeno de concentração enquanto ele faz.

Louis quer inclinar a cabeça para trás, fechar os olhos e deixar que isso aconteça, deixar todos os seus gemidos sair tão alto quanto eles precisam ser e não se preocupar fodidamente sobre onde ele está –– ele nem sequer registra onde ele está. Apenas Harry. A boca de Harry trabalhando sobre ele, seus olhos encantados e pesados, seus dedos lisos acariciando o final onde sua garganta não vai chegar.

Louis está tentando desesperadamente segurar seus gemidos, mas seu corpo inteiro está latejando e em chamas e quase lá–

O som da porta abrindo dolorosamente traz Louis de volta a terra.

Seu peito se aperta, um alarme dispara em sua cabeça e de repente ele não pode respirar por razões muito diferentes.

Uma menina está entrando na biblioteca.

Uma garota está entrando na biblioteca e Harry tem a boca no pau de Louis e Louis estava prestes a vir, ele ainda fodidamente está. Ele chuta para Harry, que momentaneamente congela em torno de seu pau latejante, puxando para fora com um barulho liso e Louis nem sequer tem que olhar para ele para saber que ele está sorrindo.

A mão de Harry ainda está–– ainda está trabalhando nele, Louis tem que morder o lábio, puxando-se para a mesa para esconder sua metade inferior enquanto a garota se aproxima. Ele chuta contra Harry novamente, e erra.

"He–ey! O que eu posso fazer por você?" Ele diz com um sorriso incômodo e educado.

"Eu queria saber se você pode renovar este livro para mim?" Ela diz, segurando um livro.

Um ruído estranho escapa da garganta de Louis que ele tenta abafar com a mão e ele faz outra tentativa malsucedida de chutar Harry novamente. Ele engole, tentando lutar contra o sorriso estúpido que está trabalhando em seu rosto.

"Sim, coisa fácil, a-ah! Vou precisar do seu cartão– mm."

A menina desliza seu cartão de identificação para ele, uma fina linha de confusão formando entre suas sobrancelhas.

Louis pega o cartão com dedos trêmulos. "Não levará um segundo."

Depois de dez segundos excruciantes, ele renova o livro da menina, mordendo duro em seu lábio e forçando-se a não fechar os olhos enquanto a onda de calor em sua barriga começa a se sentir como excessivamente.

"Aqui está." Ele força, deslizando o cartão de volta.

"Obrigada..." ela diz estranhamente e sai o mais rápido que pode.

Louis goza no instante em que ela sai, e Harry o lambe alegremente antes de Louis puxá-lo para trás e chutá-lo no lado, de verdade.

Harry explode num riso histérico, e fica deitado de costas enquanto seu corpo estremece. Louis fecha sua calça, olhando bravo para ele. O efeito é provavelmente arruinado pelo sorriso em seu rosto que ele não consegue se livrar. Os lábios de Harry estão vermelhos e molhados, seu peito se expandindo com suas respirações pesadas. Jesus – foda-se.

Louis fecha a mandíbula, esperando que seu olhar queime um buraco no peito de Harry, mas o menino está apenas tremendo no chão, gargalhadas patetas estourando dele. Ele parece mais uma criança do que alguém que acabou de chupar seu pênis. Honestamente, o que diabos é Harry Styles? Como ele ainda é tanto a pessoa que Louis conheceu antes? Ele queria que ele parasse de se contorcer, merdinha irritante.

Louis demora segundos a cair, posiciona as pernas em ambos os lados da cintura de Harry e se escarrancha em cima dele, segurando seus pulsos para impedir que suas mãos agarrem seu estômago enquanto ele ri. Seu riso foi reduzido a risadas suaves agora e ele está sorrindo para Louis, que está tentando fazer o possível para franzir o cenho.

[straddle – escarrancha - montar ou sentar (-se) com as pernas abertas, um pouco como quem monta a cavalo.]

"Você está feliz consigo mesmo?"

Harry sorri inocentemente, lambendo os lábios. "Muito. Este é o melhor dia da minha vida."

"Vida triste." Louis o fita com ar zangado, pegando algo elétrico nos olhos de Harry.

O peito de Harry está se elevando. "Muito." Ele diz suavemente, sua voz áspera e lenta.

Essa maldita voz. Louis deseja que isso não fizesse com que seus olhos se arrastassem até sua boca. Os lábios de Harry estão separados um pouco, macios e vermelhos das atividades de mais cedo. Ele não está mais sorrindo, dentes mordendo um pouco no canto do seu lábio inferior...

Louis afrouxa seu aperto nos pulsos de Harry, sentando-se para trás em seu colo. A boca de Harry se transforma em um sorriso pequeno e satisfeito e ele se apóia nos cotovelos.

Louis sacode a cabeça. "Estou muito feliz por você ter achado tão divertido", ele diz, levantando-se e voltando ao assento.

Harry se senta, ainda rindo. "Oh vamos lá", ele põe uma mão no joelho de Louis. "Você queria rir também, você a ouviu? Ela pensou que você era retardado."

Louis ri um pouco. "Porra, tudo bem."

Harry levanta as sobrancelhas. "Uau. Você está começando a gostar de mim, Lou?"

Louis bufou e bateu a mão dele para longe. "Não me irrite."

Harry se levanta, parecendo que ganhou na loteria. "Divirta-se sem mim"

"Isso não será fácil, por favor, não vá", Louis diz em uma voz morta.

Harry caminha de volta para o outro lado do balcão e pisca para Louis enquanto ele passa por ele.

"Vejo você em breve, amor." Ele o chama atrás dele enquanto sai.

Louis apenas geme em resposta.

. . .

Zayn olha para o telefone. 11:00. O que não é surpreendente considerando o quão tarde ele chegou.

Ele ainda geme, batendo a palma da mão na testa dele e girando em seu travesseiro, as lembranças de falar demais na noite passada piscando em seus pensamentos. Sua cabeça ainda está correndo sobre fragmentos de um sonho, ele estava em sua antiga casa, mas era também esta casa, e ele vagou através de um estranho labirinto de memórias retorcidas e rostos esquecidos. Deixou-o sentir-se meio agridoce, embora não saiba por que, então ele se levanta e toma banho, escova os dentes e se dirige para a cozinha para ferver a chaleira.

Ele se inclina no parapeito da janela enquanto espera, espiando pela janela, seu olhar caindo sobre o movimento na casa de seus vizinhos e um raio de cabelos loiros.

É Niall, lavando a louça. Por um momento, Zayn fica meio que perdido na olhada. Niall parece meio que bonito, a luz do sol batendo na pele dele, na sua "cara que assiste a esportes demais e pensa que está sempre na praia" regata, com seu cabelo macio resvalando sobre seu rosto. Está ficando muito mais escuro nas raízes, Zayn se pergunta se Niall deixará crescer.

Seu rosto fica sério quando ele percebe que Niall está olhando de volta, seu rosto quebrando em um sorriso e acenado. Zayn ergue a mão e acena rapidamente antes de lidar com seu café da manhã.

Ele leva isso e um caderno de rascunho para o quintal e senta-se em uma das cadeiras do gramado, banhada pelo sol, o som de alguns cães latindo no parque enorme atrás das casas.

"Nenhuma aula hoje?"

Ele levanta o olhar de seu caderno de rascunhos para o som da voz de Niall. Ele está de pé no quintal ao lado em seu próspero jardim com um regador na mão, deixando-o molhar as plantas.

Zayn balança a cabeça. "Estou me sentindo um pouco para baixo."

Niall sorri para as plantas. "Sei o que você quer dizer."

"Você também está matando aula?"

"Nop, nada para mim hoje."

"Dia de jardinagem, então?"

Niall acena com a cabeça. "Harry nunca se lembra ou se preocupa em regar o jardim, ele só gosta do produto acabado."

Zayn ri. "Ele é muito parecido com Louis, engraçado."

Niall olha para cima e sorri. "Eu acho que você está chegando a algo, Zayn." ele diz, colocando o regador para baixo e vagando para dentro.

. . .

Harry está desenhando em sua mão quando Louis chega a ele debaixo da árvore. Ele está deitado de barriga, jeans enrolados nos tornozelos e descalço, alguns livros descansando ao lado dele. Louis se pergunta por quanto tempo ele esteve lá, por causa da coroa de flores feita de uma corrente de margarida descansando em sua cabeça.

Ele realmente é uma coisa, não é? Deitado sobre a grama macia, as folhas alaranjadas e vermelhas queimadas do verão passado caindo ao seu redor, rodopiando e girando em uma ligeira brisa, e Harry, com seu peito sempre tão exposto e jeans apertados, flores no cabelo... Ele poderia ser uma espécie de coisa poética e bela se Louis ainda não tivesse tudo gravado em seu crânio.

Seus rabiscos se tornam mais claros quanto mais perto fica Louis. Naves espaciais e planetas, galáxias inteiras deles por toda a sua pele já tatuada, estrelas cadentes estourando sobre a tatuagem de cruz nos nós de seus dedos, ele tem sua língua saindo do canto da boca em concentração. Ele parece uma criança.

Louis não deixa seus olhos se demorarem nos braços de Harry por muito mais tempo, ele deixa cair sua bolsa e senta de pernas cruzadas na grama ao lado dele.

É silencioso por um momento, apenas o vento, o sol, e os pensamentos incessantes de Louis. Um estranho silêncio, realmente.

"Você acha que você gostaria de viver na lua?" Harry questiona na brisa, continuando a desenhar em sua pele. "Ou qualquer outro planeta, realmente. Marte não, eu não sou fã de Marte."

Louis olha para ele, um pouco perplexo. "Morrer não seria muito divertido." Harry encontra seus olhos agora, confuso, então Louis continua, "Sabe, toda a coisa de precisar respirar pode ser uma luta."

Harry assente com a cabeça, parecendo mergulhado em pensamentos, como se esta fosse uma coisa possível que poderia acontecer. "Sim, mas dê uns bons cinquenta anos, nós teremos trabalhado algum jeito até lá."

Louis dá de ombros, brincando com a grama ao lado dele. "Provavelmente. Então nós estaremos em nossos setenta e indo para o espaço, é? É esse o plano? Porque eu estava pensando em cair fora quando eu fizesse sessenta."

A sugestão de um sorriso repuxa o canto da boca de Harry. "É uma vergonha. Liam e Niall não querem ir comigo", ele encolhe os ombros alegremente, os olhos voltando para a caneta movendo-se em sua mão, "eles vão sentir saudades de casa ou algo estúpido."

Louis engole. "Bem, se eu ainda estiver por perto e não tiver matado você em um banho de sangue épico, eu poderia me juntar a você. Embora, não tenha certeza se meu corpo velho vai aguentar." há uma pitada brincalhona e estranha em sua voz e ele realmente não sabe o que eles estão falando mais.

Harry se cala por um momento, até faz uma pausa em seu desenho do anel em volta de Saturno. "A lua seria um bom lugar para morrer." Ele diz calmamente, sua voz mais baixa do que Louis está acostumado. Ele sente falta de ar.

"Você sabe de algo que eu não sei? Devo me preparar para uma viagem espacial?" Louis questiona, tentando aliviar o humor e certamente suspeita de onde toda essa conversa está vindo.

Harry levanta a cabeça novamente e ri dessa vez. "Eu queria. Imagine como seria grande," seus olhos são sonhadores e brilhantes "espaço, certo?"

Louis acena, sorrindo, isso é estranho, mas ele ainda sorri. "Espaço."

Há um momento em que tudo isso parece normal, parece fácil. É elusivo e fugaz, apenas um lampejo de luz desbotada à distância, mas está lá, disparando em sua coluna vertebral, machucando seu peito. E então a realidade corta, cortando seus estranhos pensamentos e queimando-os.

Merda, cara.

Ele pára de segurar o olhar de Harry quando seu telefone vibra, e os olhos de Harry caem para onde Louis está tentando tirar do bolso.

É apenas uma mensagem de Greg, eles tem trocado mensagens desde que Harry deixou a biblioteca naquela estranha manhã, nada importante, ele está apenas perguntando a opinião de Louis no último reboot do Homem-aranha.

Louis: ehhhhhhhh.

Greg: Certo? Exatamente o que pensei.

Louis sorri e guarda seu celular no bolso.

A atenção de Harry está agora em seu livro, ele parece estar se concentrando muito nisso. "Devemos começar na apresentação?"

Louis acena com a cabeça e pega sua bolsa.

. . .

"Eu não posso mais fazer isso. Eu estou com fome." Harry choraminga de sua posição curvada sobre a grama.

Louis olha para ele sem entender. "Você na verdade tem doze anos, não é? Apenas um anormalmente grande garoto de doze anos de idade e tudo o que andamos fazendo agora é incrivelmente inadequado, merda."

Harry nem sequer parece registrá-lo, apenas dramaticamente agarra seu estômago como a criança absoluta que ele é. "Eu vou definhar, Lou", ele diz, "Quem vai criar Niall e Liam?"

Louis bufa, mas fica de pé de qualquer maneira, puxando para cima o idiota preguiçoso de doze anos de idade que é Harry Styles. "Vamos alimentar você antes que você definhe."

Harry sorri triunfante e caminha ao seu lado pelo campus, com margaridas ainda no cabelo, Louis de alguma forma o faz carregar seus livros, já que ele é o primeiro a se queixar depois de apenas uma hora de estudo.

Acontece que o lugar mais próximo de comida pelo campus é algum restaurante hipster. Harry afirma visitar regularmente, mas ele ainda leva tempo para caralho para escolher sua comida.

"Harry, oh meu Deus. Basta pegar sua salada com um lado de salada, todos sabemos que é o que você vai acabar escolhendo." Louis resmunga.

Harry franze os lábios, concentrando-se intensamente nas opções que havia diante dele, enquanto a sempre tão paciente garota de cabelos encaracolados esperava seu pedido no outro lado. "Eu gosto de experimentar", é tudo o que ele diz, sua voz delicada.

Louis solta um suspiro exagerado discreto enquanto a empregada oferece para dar-lhes alguns minutos, e ele pisa mais perto do espaço de Harry. "Há mesmo muito para você escolher? Você é vegano, certo?"

Harry olha de lado para ele. "Não vegano. Na maior parte das vezes vegano." Harry explica, "Eu tive alguns problemas de saúde um par de anos atrás, deficiência de ferro, me fez desmaiar muito e começar a ter dores de cabeça realmente ruins. Eu realmente não gosto de comer carne, então eles me colocaram neste super programa de alimentação saudável, tenho que tomar muitas vitaminas e essas merdas, eu acho que eu meio que comecei a gostar? Eu não sei..."

"Oh." Louis não sabe mais o que dizer.

"Além disso, sanduíche de frango é tipo dolorosamente chato." Harry acrescenta.

Há um sorriso em suas palavras de novo e Louis sente seu peito apertar. "Hey, é a única coisa que eu reconheci neste barraco reciclado. Eu não sei o que quinoa é, mas pelo amor de Deus, mantenha isso longe de mim."

O rosto de Harry se acende. "Isso é o que eu vou ter!"

Louis revira os olhos, o que é um fato.

Depois que ambos fizeram seus pedidos, eles se sentaram em uma mesa de frente para um jardim cultivado perto do restaurante. Louis, vagamente, bate os dedos no banco enquanto esperam e, em seguida, move-se gentilmente cutucando uma pequena planta de cacto na mesa com o garfo.

"Não!" Harry diz, espantando sua mão. "É um organismo vivo, Lou. Você por acaso gostaria que eu te cutucasse com o meu–" ele para quando vê o sorrisinho no rosto de Louis e apenas balança a cabeça. "Você é um idiota. E seu celular tem piscado pelos últimos dois minutos."

Louis olha para o seu celular na mesa perto dele, as mensagens não lidas piscando na tela.

Greg: Você gosta de filmes? Deveríamos ver um filme.

Louis sente um frio lhe dominando. Não, ele não vai à encontros. Isso parece como um encontro.

"Ele está te perguntando para praticar atos sexuais ilícitos?" Harry pergunta, obviamente lendo seu rosto.

Louis força um bufo. "Eu preferia." E sim, ele quase faz. Isso seria melhor do que isso. "Eu acho que ele hm. Acho que ele me convidou para sair?"

Ele imediatamente se arrepende assim que as palavras saem. Sério que ele está falando sobre isso com Harry? Claro que está. Fodidamente sim. Harry está sorrindo, e ele se inclina para frente e pega o celular de Louis.

"Ooh, você tem sido um flertador adequado, não é?" Ele diz, deslizando pelas mensagens. Louis encontra-se realmente não se importando tanto, não é como se ele tivesse sido quem liderou as conversas ou qualquer coisa.

Ainda assim, ele cora. "Eu não tenho."

Harry resmunga. "Não, você realmente não tem. Apenas expressou pesadamente o seu desagrado por café."

"É estúpido e amargo."

"Mhm." Harry sorri, olhos ainda para baixo na tela. "Parece com um encontro. Vago, esse Greg." Ele profere, devolvendo o celular.

"O que eu digo?"

"Por que você está me perguntando?"

"Você levantou um bom ponto." Louis diz.

"Qual é o problema, afinal? Você não parece entusiasmado."

Louis estreita os olhos, as palavras pegando em sua garganta e ele apenas encolhe os ombros, a incerteza subindo por sua espinha.

"Ah, certo. Toda a sua coisa de o amor é uma mentira e todo mundo morre no final." Harry diz, balançando a cabeça com as palavras.

"Algo assim." Louis diz, sem se comprometer. Os olhos deles se prendem momentaneamente, antes que Harry olhe para longe, para a garçonete trazendo sua comida.

"É isso o quê quinoa é?" Louis pergunta, depois de passar alguns minutos apenas comendo e a música acústica suavemente inundando o restaurante. Ele está olhando para o prato meio comido de Harry, e Harry está olhando para ele com uma expressão divertida.

"Quer experimentar um pouco?" Harry pergunta brilhantemente. "É realmente bom."

Louis foca seus olhos na salada estranha no prato de Harry, não parece apetitoso, e seu corpo pode não reagir muito bem ao comer algo tão saudável. Talvez essa fosse a intenção de Harry. Sim. O garoto está definitivamente preparado para matá-lo.

Harry não espera por uma resposta, apenas coloca um pouco em cima de seu garfo e o segura na direção de Louis. Antes que Louis saiba o que ele está fazendo, ele está se inclinando para frente e– hm, é muito bom.

Merda. Merda. Ele acabou de deixar Harry alimentá-lo?

Ele se senta de volta apressadamente, seu pulso acelerado enquanto seus olhos caem para a boca quase aberta de Harry. Tudo congela por um momento e, em seguida, procede a acelerar em tempo duplo. Harry deixa cair o braço o mais rápido possível, continua comendo em silêncio, e tudo fica tenso quando Louis cutuca sua própria comida, e se isso foi ou não um fator que contribui, ele se vira para o seu celular.

Louis: Depende. O que veremos?

A resposta é quase instantânea.

Greg: Há um novo filme do Super-Homem...

Louis enruga o nariz, desgosto se instalando em seu intestino.

"O que é?" Harry pergunta, olhando para ele novamente.

"Ele quer ver o Super-Homem", diz Louis, sua voz em um meio gemido.

O rosto de Harry transforma uma mistura de zombaria e de diversão. "Como ele ousa?

"Exatamente!" Louis suspira. "Acho que vou sofrer nisso."

Harry simplesmente sorri para baixo em seu prato, e Louis sente que o peso de todos os seus pensamentos coerentes de repente parecendo facilmente desprezível, e ele continua olhando, testando quanto tempo ele pode até que Harry perceba. Acontece que não é muito tempo, porque Harry está olhando para ele apenas cinco segundos depois, segurando seu olhar, Louis quase, quase entretém a possibilidade de se inclinar e beijá-lo–

Seu celular vibrando e zumbindo os tira fora disso. Isso foi completamente casual.

Greg: Ou o novo Capitão América, se você gostar?

Louis expira uma respiração não tão firme.

Louis: É mais do que eu gosto.

"Você está indo para casa? Eu poderia te dar uma carona?" Harry pergunta, incerteza beirando em sua voz.

Louis realmente gostaria de ir para casa e fazer o que quer que seja que Harry queria fazer, ele quase pode garantir que seria um bom aliviador de estresse.

Mas a vida tem que ser tão cruel. "Não posso, tenho aula em meia hora, e ao contrário de Zayn, não podemos todos matar aula quando queremos."

Harry sorri fracamente, e Louis está ficando um pouco cansado de suas muitas mudanças de comportamento. "Certo."

Louis fica em pé e Harry faz o mesmo, andam juntos até que eles estão no departamento de ciência, e ambos param, um pouco incertos sobre o que fazer a partir daqui. Tem sido um dia estranho, realmente, e qualquer tentativa que Louis poderia fazer agora para manter Harry fora de sua vida certamente falhará como as outras.

"Bem," Louis solta em som alto, rompendo o silêncio. "Isso foi terrível." Harry está sorrindo, Louis não queria que isso parecesse com uma piada. "Obrigado por ser a minha mula, te vejo hoje à noite."

E com isso, ele tira seus livros dos braços de Harry e gira em seus calcanhares, seu professor começa com um discurso filosófico e Louis encontra-se longe, muito longe na lua.

. . .

Zayn passou uma hora em seu estúdio, literalmente, assistindo a pintura secar, e depois se mudou para o sofá para desperdiçar algumas horas com a TV diurna inútil.

Ele está entrando no salão com um copo de suco de laranja na mão, quando ele vem perigosamente perto de derramá-lo por todo o chão na visão de Niall pela janela. Ele está sem camisa. Seu rosto um pouco cor-de-rosa e seu peito magro cintilando, os músculos brilhando no sol enquanto ele se levanta, uma mão segurando o cotovelo de seu outro braço enquanto ele se estende. Ele deve ter ido correr.

Zayn olha enquanto Niall prossegue para levantar sua garrafa de água até a cabeça e, literalmente, em câmera lenta a água cai sobre seu corpo como uma cena de um filme teen ruim onde ele é a personagem feminina principal e Niall é o atleta inatingível, a água corre como uma cachoeira sobre seu peito e molha seus shorts antes de espirrar na grama. Porra.

As bochechas de Zayn se transformam em um tom brilhante de vermelho, mesmo que ninguém esteja presente para ver sua paixão momentânea–– que é tudo o que é. Ele se senta no sofá e quer que a atuação ruim na tela leve sua mente para longe, muito longe.

Niall desaparece um pouco, provavelmente porque ele está tomando banho puta merda– e Zayn decide pendurar para fora as roupas lavadas porque Louis não vai acreditar que ele ignorou o beep da máquina de lavar o dia inteiro.

Ele está pendurando um lençol quando percebe a porta da casa do vizinho abrindo e fechando. Ele se inclina e espia ao redor do lençol para ver Niall diretamente do outro lado dele, separado por uma pequena cerca de piquete, deixando cair uma cesta de lavagem na grama e pendurando suas próprias roupas.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Zayn percebe a camisa muito, muito floral nas mãos de Niall, e enquanto ele a prende no varal também percebe o quão sofisticado o tecido é.

"Isso é do Harry?" Ele pergunta.

"Hey, poderia ser meu."

"É?"

Niall ri. "Eu queria ser confiante assim com a minha masculinidade, mas estou chegando lá, quase deixei que Harry pintasse minhas unhas outro dia."

Zayn levanta as sobrancelhas, acenando com a cabeça em aprovação. "Vá com roxo se você pintar, combina com você."

Niall olha para Zayn por um momento como se para verificar se ele é realmente sério, e sorri suavemente. "Eu vou manter isso em mente."

Zayn morde o lábio desajeitadamente. "Além disso, não tem que ser sobre masculinidade. Harry usa o que ele gosta, eu respeito isso."

O rosto de Niall suaviza. "Eu estava meio que pensando que você e Louis estavam na mesma página sobre ele."

Zayn encolhe os ombros, concentrando-se fortemente na camiseta em suas mãos antes de pendurá-la. "Eu tento não entrar no meio disso, eles podem lidar com isso eles mesmos."

"É estranho, né? Tipo, eu sinto que eu ainda não entendo. Louis é ótimo e Harry é ótimo, mas quando eles estão juntos é como se fossem pessoas completamente diferentes."

Zayn acena em afirmação. "Também não entendo muito bem, tudo o que eu sei é que quando Louis conheceu Harry no colégio, ele estava passando com coisas com seu ex, então foi um momento estranho para ele." Porra, por que ele ainda está falando?

"Oh, tudo bem. Então talvez haja mais na história." Niall encolhe os ombros, parecendo desinteressado no tópico. "Tanto faz. Como vão as suas pinturas?"

"Estão bem. Quer vir ver?" Ele pergunta, antes que sua cabeça possa considerar o que ele diz.

"Sim." Niall anda em torno de sua cesta de roupas lavadas cuja metade já foi pendurada e pula sobre a pequena cerca que separa as casas. "Sim, definitivamente."

Zayn abandona sua cesta também e vagueia para dentro com Niall seguindo atrás dele, eles sobem para seu quarto, a porta está aberta e duas grandes janelas estão deixando entrar uma brisa como uma forma de ventilação. Há pedaços de papel por todo o chão cobertos de trabalho conceitual, xícaras de café sem lavar sujando seu banco, pilhas de telas empurradas contra uma parede e duas grandes repousando contra a parede oposta, suas mais recentes.

Ele se desloca nervosamente enquanto Niall entra, os olhos pensativos e concentrados enquanto olha para as últimas pinturas, respirando lentamente enquanto Zayn está ficando mais rápido no segundo apenas observando-o. Mesmo com as janelas abertas permitindo o barulho da rua lá fora, Zayn não acha que seu quarto já tenha sido tão tranquilo.

Depois de longos momentos, Niall recua e olha para Zayn, seus olhos são ilegíveis e Zayn não pode dizer se isso é frustrante ou cativante.

"O que Louis pensa sobre a sua arte?" Ele questiona.

O quê... não era exatamente o que ele esperava, mas okay.

"Ele gosta, ele só não é tão interessado em arte e essas merdas. Por quê?"

Niall olha para trás para as pinturas, parecendo afundado em pensamentos. "Eu só... Eu acho que você deveria ouvir todos os dias como você é maravilhoso e talentoso. Honestamente Zayn, acredite ou não, mas antes de conhecê-lo eu realmente não tinha muito interesse em arte, e abstração era apenas... Eu não entendia? Mas tudo que você faz... se eu tivesse o dinheiro eu compraria cada um."

"Isso é... muito legal, obrigado." Zayn diz, fazendo uma careta pelo fato de que ele nunca foi bom em aceitar elogios.

Niall esfrega a parte de trás de sua cabeça, sentando-se na cama de Zayn que é empurrada em um canto. "Sinto muito... na primeira noite em que nos conhecemos, quando eu continuei falando sobre onde Harry e eu estivemos, eu não estava me exibindo nem nada. Eu só– Eu queria falar com você e eu não tenho muitos bons começos de conversas." Ele sorri nervosamente, mas há um gemido suave em sua respiração e ele está quase se encolhendo com a memória.

Zayn ri de leve e se afunda ao lado dele, graças a seu colchão de merda ele acaba se deslizando mais perto de Niall do que ele pretendia, mas está tudo bem. É bom. Ele cheira a morangos, o que lembra Zayn que ele acabou de tomar banho.

Ele se concentra em um pássaro pousado na árvore fora de sua janela. "Me desculpe, eu era um idiota. Eu achei difícil acreditar que você era realmente apenas... você. Nenhuma intenção oculta ou qualquer coisa. Eu– Eu não confio facilmente, mas você não mereceu isso."

Ele arrisca um olhar para Niall, que está sorrindo suavemente e encarando à frente, antes de continuar.

"E eu quero ouvir sobre suas viagens, eu realmente quero. Quer dizer, qual é, ajudar com escavação no Egito? Isso deve ter sido incrível."

O semblante de Niall se ilumina e ele se vira para ele, e é só então que Zayn percebe quão perto eles estão, mas ele não consegue se preocupar. Ou ele até se importa, mas só porque ele realmente não quer que Niall se afaste.

"Eu poderia te levar." Niall diz, um sorriso tímido sentado em seus lábios. "Quero dizer, se você quisesse. Nós poderíamos ir a qualquer lugar, eu conheço alguns albergues bons e você poderia conseguir um daqueles kits de viagem de artista, nós poderíamos fazer isso se você... se você quisesse."

Zayn não consegue evitar o sorriso que se espalha em seu rosto. "Mesmo?"

Niall acena, ficando animado. "Definitivamente. Voos baratos são o meu forte, Harry e eu fizemos um monte de apresentações de rua, então imagine o quanto suas pinturas iriam valer."

Zayn revira os olhos. "Acho que você acha que eu sou melhor do que eu realmente sou."

Niall balança a cabeça. "Não." Ele sorri timidamente. "Nós poderíamos talvez conversar sobre isso enquanto bebemos alguns drinques? Ou café, se preferir, sei que gosta de pintar mais à noite."

Zayn aperta os lábios, tentando impedir que o estúpido sorriso se espalhe. "Bebidas soa ótimo, me disseram que não é o hábito mais saudável ficar acordado pintando todas as noites."

Niall sorri, olhos brilhando enquanto ele vira a cabeça para longe. "Ótimo, isso é... é ótimo. Eu vou te enviar uma mensagem."

E Zayn apenas sorri. Ele sorri muito quando está ao redor desse garoto, e é estranho imaginar ser tão feliz com alguém que não é Louis.

"O que é tudo isso?" Niall pergunta de repente, acenando com a mão em direção a uma pilha de lonas perdidas e madeira chanfrada.

"Oh, desculpe, é uma bagunça, são apenas materiais para telas. Preciso recuperar."

"Você mesmo faz?"

Zayn sorri. "Assim como você prefere fazer sua própria massa."

Niall olha para ele calorosamente. "Pode me mostrar como?"

"Tem certeza? Leva tipo para sempre, esse é o motivo de eu não ter feito ainda. Não é tão animador quanto parece." Zayn diz, franzindo o cenho em confusão.

Niall encolhe os ombros. "Fazer massa também não."

Zayn não pensa em como isso faz com que seu peito inunde de calor e ele fica de pé, as molas de cama rangendo debaixo dele e ele carrega a madeira e rolos de lona em seus braços. "Siga-me então."

Eles vão para a garagem que é realmente usada apenas para projetos maiores de arte de Zayn e como um terreno de despejo para caixas de itens inúteis. Ele coloca tudo na bancada, arrumando a madeira em um grande retângulo.

Ele mostra a Niall como colar e grampear o quadro e, em seguida, diz-lhe que têm de esperar uma hora para secar, por isso Niall corre para a porta ao lado para pegar alguns refrescos – chá gelado e tortas de morango que ele preparou rapidamente, e eles sentaram-se de pernas cruzadas no chão, ouvindo o que quer que esteja tocando nos CDs antigos no estéreo e falando por mais de uma hora.

No momento em que eles se levantam de novo, a cola na moldura de lona já secou bem e verdadeiramente, e Zayn nivela a grande folha retângula de lona, ele pega o alicate em uma mão e a arma de grampo na outra e começa a trabalhar. Niall acha que ele gosta muito de fazer telas. Ele tem um talento especial para isso também. Quando terminam, ele prepara a tela em algumas camadas de gesso e, em seguida, segue Niall para a casa ao lado para ajudá-lo a começar o jantar.

Hambúrgueres. Niall está fazendo hambúrgueres, e Zayn está emocionado. Algo que ele poderia realmente ser útil em ajudar.

"Ok, então," Niall diz, entregando-lhe uma cerveja da geladeira. Zayn olha aturdido para a variedade de ingredientes alinhados no balcão da cozinha. "Isto", ele acena com a mão sobre um grupo de comida. "É para os hambúrgueres de Harry, precisamos mantê-lo separado do resto, especialmente o de Liam, porque ele prefere o seu banhado de sangue e comeria uma vaca viva se a opção estivesse lá".

Zayn ri quietamente. "Ok, e o que eu posso fazer?"

Niall deixa Zayn começar cortando batatas para as batatas fritas caseiras enquanto ele faz algo com grão de bico para o hambúrguer do Harry. Parece meio pesado, mas tanto faz. Cada um com suas preferências.

Zayn deixa Niall fazer a culinária real, uma vez que as batatas já estão cortadas (as quais ele aparentemente cortou "muito perfeitamente", e eles estavam indo para rústico) e ele prossegue picando repolho para uma salada de repolhos, e cebolas para anéis de cebolas, ignorando a piada boba que Niall faz quando as cebolas o fazem chorar. Ele não pensa na risada que pode ou não ter escapado de sua garganta também.

Ele não está pensando muito sobre várias coisas quando se trata de Niall, é tão maravilhoso quanto assustador. Como o jeito aquela quente explosão de luz do sol pode estar trabalhando seu caminho até as profundezas de seu peito, e ele gostaria que ficasse assim.

. . .

No momento em que Louis chega em casa, todo mundo já está lá, ele acena para Zayn e Niall que estão no quintal usando a churrasqueira e Liam, que está no telefone na cozinha, mas sorri para ele de qualquer maneira.

Ele então se prende no sofá ao lado de Harry, que tem a cabeça enterrada em algum livro de medicina, estende as pernas com um exagerado suspiro de alívio e coloca os pés no colo de Harry, rindo com a carranca que o mesmo faz, mas ele não os empurra, o que é bom porque o bônus adicional para ver Harry irritado é que também é bastante confortável.

Ele assiste cinco minutos de televisão até que Liam aparece atrás dele e envolve seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. "Dia duro no trabalho, huh?" Ele diz, só reforçando a intuição de Louis de que eles estão se tornando uma estranha família disfuncional.

"Você não tem ideia."

"Cerveja, babe?" Pergunta Liam.

"Sim, por favor."

Liam volta um momento depois com sua bebida e depois desaparece no quintal. Minutos se passam e Louis tenta se concentrar na TV, mas ele poderia jurar que a caneta de Harry movendo-se através da página está ficando mais alta a cada segundo. Ele não pode esquecer sobre quão irritante é que ele não disse uma palavra desde que Louis chegou ali. Geralmente é difícil calá-lo.

"Hey," Louis diz na direção de Harry, quando ele não responde, Louis o empurra com o pé. "Hey."

"O que? O que você quer?" Harry responde, irritado.

"Você está quieto."

Harry suspira. "Se chamar estudar, você deveria tentar qualquer hora."

Louis morde a língua, franzindo um pouco a testa. Ele não– não está totalmente incomodado com o estranho comportamento desinteressado de Harry, ele sabe que o relacionamento deles é rochoso na melhor das hipóteses, mas ele tinha pensado que não estavam mais no caminho de volta para o primeiro estágio, porque bem, isso era frustrante como o inferno. Confuso. Muito para a sua cabeça, às vezes.

Tanto faz.

O resto da noite se passa da mesma forma tranquila, o que não é muito, e ele está ficando cada vez mais frustrado com as frequentes mudanças de comportamento de Harry. O que há com ele? Seu maxilar ficou rígido durante toda a noite, com os olhos frios e vazios, acompanhando Louis com um olhar de morte quando reconheceu sua existência. Que porra é essa?

É mais tarde na noite quando Louis pega Harry sozinho na cozinha e o puxa para fora no pátio de trás, as estrelas os assistindo. Louis preferiria que fossem embora, está muito exposto aqui. Harry ainda está o encarando.

"Jesus, eu fiz alguma coisa? Além de..." ele balança a cabeça, "nas últimas 24 horas eu fiz algo terrível? Ou você só está sendo rabugento por que quer?"

"Do que você está falando?" Harry pergunta, um contrair de sobrancelhas enquanto ele olha para Louis.

Louis franze o cenho. "Você está me olhando como se eu tivesse assassinado sua família, e você ficou estranhamente quieto."

Harry encontra seus olhos com um piscar lento. "Por que isso importa?"

"Bem, apenas, se você está chateado comigo eu gostaria de ter uma ideia do motivo." Louis protesta, incomodado, confuso e frustrado. É muito.

Harry suspira exasperadamente, tentando quebrar o contato visual, mas Louis não vai deixá-lo. "Eu... Eu não estou chateado com você."

"Estou lutando para acreditar nisso."

Harry suspira de novo, quebrado, seus ombros realmente caem com o suspiro e ele só parece... Cansado.

"Eu sinto muito." Harry diz calmamente, e sim, isso soa realmente genuíno. Quase faz o peito de Louis doer, ele parece tão pequeno de repente.

Louis nivela-o com um olhar fixo. Não, não era isso que ele queria. "Você– você não tem que pedir desculpas, isso não é o que eu quis dizer, você não fez nada de errado –"

Harry ri agora. "Sim. Acho que minha mente está estranha hoje à noite. Olha, estamos bem. Dândi. Tão bem como sempre estivemos."

Louis não sabe se ele acredita nele, e francamente ele acha um pouco insultante.

"Eu prometo, Lou." Harry acrescenta, sua voz mais estável agora, e isso enche Louis com algo quente e fugaz. Harry Styles e suas promessas, ele nunca as quebra, essa é uma coisa que Louis sabe com certeza.

"Okay." Louis diz fracamente, olhando para Harry à luz da lua, sob os olhos curiosos das estrelas, ele não as deixará saber o que ele está sentindo. "Ok, bom."

Ele espera algum comentário sarcástico para terminar esta noite terrivelmente desagradável, mas tudo o que ele recebe é um sorriso. Harry deixa-o com isso enquanto ele vagueia de volta para dentro, e o olhar de Louis permanece, pensamentos não saindo como deveriam.

Ele está farto desse garoto deixando-o sem palavras.

. . .

"Então, hey." Zayn diz por de trás de Louis quando eles voltam para sua própria casa, Louis se vira para ele, acendendo as luzes. "As coisas estão indo bem entre você e Harry agora, certo? Vocês resolveram tudo?"

Louis olha para ele, inseguro, e Zayn acrescenta: "Niall estava apenas curioso, e Liam disse que vocês dois pareciam mais amigáveis um com os outro ultimamente."

Louis lhe olha de soslaio. "Vocês todos falam sobre nós quando não estamos por perto?"

Zayn ignora isso e continua a olhar para ele com seriedade.

Louis desajeitadamente se embaralha em direção à cozinha. "Eu acho? Eu não sei. Nós não exatamente discutimos nossos sentimentos" ele brinca, vira o nariz para a palavra. "É meio que, tanto faz. Está bem."

"Então tudo... está tudo bem agora?" Zayn incita novamente.

Louis suspira para si mesmo e acena com a cabeça, ele não tem certeza se eles um dia eles estarão completamente bem, mas para deixar Zayn à vontade. "Sim".

Zayn brilha um pouco. "Bom."

Sim. Okay. Bom.

. . .

Louis passa o dia seguinte recuperando algum bem-merecido sono, responsabilidades e outras questões podem ficar para depois, ele decide.

Ele sai com Zayn para fazer algumas compras, porque compras são coisas que as pessoas têm que fazer quando elas estão vivendo por conta própria, e uma coisa que Louis rotineiramente se esquece de fazer até que não há mais nada em sua cozinha. Eles voltam com um carro abastecido, o suficiente para durar um par de semanas se eles conseguirem, e em algum lugar ao longo do dia Louis encontra-se rabiscando distraidamente em seu caderno quando seu telefone toca.

O frio o domina, e ele sai na varanda da frente para atender, como se estar dentro fosse muito sufocante. Ele energicamente acende um cigarro antes que ele responda.

Aqui vai.

"Oi, mãe."

"Louis. Como... Como você está?"

Que abertura, Louis poderia bufar, realmente não está no clima, "Eu estou bem, e você?"

"Eu estou muito bem, yeah. As coisas vão bem." A voz dela é experimental, e quase parece estranho ouvi-la assim.

Louis dá um trago em seu cigarro. "Faz algum tempo, o que houve?"

"Nada tem que acontecer para eu querer falar com meu filho."

Louis ri com frieza. "Mas é isso, certo? Apenas salve-nos dos gracejos e diga-me o que é."

Há um pequeno intervalo de silêncio antes que ela fale novamente. "Louis, estou interessada no que você tem feito. Nem sempre tenho uma agenda. Há outra coisa, mas essa não é a única razão pela qual liguei."

Aí está.

"Vamos ouvir isso."

Ela deixa escapar um longo suspiro. "Está bem, então. Eu tenho visto esse cara, Mark–"

"O professor da Lottie, sim, ela me disse." Ele interrompe.

Mais silêncio. "Sim. Ele. Na verdade vem acontecendo por muito mais tempo do que ela sabia, e bem, ele me pediu em casamento."

Louis congela. As palavras se afogando e dissipando no silêncio ao seu redor.

Não. Não.

"O casamento é ano que vem, e eu só... Eu queria que você o conhecesse–"

"Eu tenho quer ir." Ele diz rapidamente.

"Louis, baby, por favor, me escute."

"Eu realmente não quero. Obrigado por ligar, mãe, tenha uma vida feliz com qualquer-que-seja-o-nome-dele, dê as meninas meu amor."

"É o meu casamento. Você realmente vai faltar?"

Louis suspira. "Eu vou ao próximo."

Ela não diz nada por um tempo, e Louis deseja que isso fosse o suficiente para fazê-la desligar. Ele sabe que não teria tanta sorte.

"Você nunca encontrará alguém se você sempre agir assim–"

Louis sente isso atirar através dele, diretamente em seu peito, e dói para caralho.

"Eu não preciso encontrar alguém. Eu não preciso de outra pessoa para me fazer feliz, essa é a diferença entre nós, mãe."

"Eu sei que você está longe, mas isso não é desculpa para falar comigo desse jeito. E eu não quis dizer dessa forma, você sabe que não. Se você ainda não vai se deixar ser feliz então não há nada que eu possa fazer por você, não há nada que alguém possa fazer. Gostaria que você ouvisse pelo menos uma vez–"

Seu sangue ferve, não, ele não vai ter isso. "Parabéns pelo casamento. Espero que vocês dois sejam realmente felizes juntos." Sua voz é monótona e ele termina a chamada antes que ele tenha que ouvir mais.

Ele fica ali, apenas respirando, por um tempo provavelmente. Ele sente-se tonto, e doente e sua cabeça está embaçada e ele não consegue pensar, mas ele pode, e são apenas suas palavras nadando em sua cabeça.

Não há nada que alguém possa fazer.

Por que ela tinha que dizer isso? Ele não quer que ninguém faça nada, ele não precisa, realmente, ele não. Isso não é motivo para o nó em seu estômago, o arranhado na parte de trás de sua garganta. Ele odeia que isso está fazendo ele incapaz de pensar direito. Ele não quer desmoronar, não de novo.

Ele acende outro cigarro, o céu já está caindo, e sua respiração está saindo em sopros de branco e cinza enquanto exala um grande sopro de fumaça, apoiado em seus antebraços na grade da varanda da frente.

"Isso é realmente ruim para você."

Ele se vira para ver Harry encostado em sua própria grade, olhando-o, ele está vestindo outra dessas camisas florais e um chapéu que o faz parecer um fazendeiro muito excêntrico. Louis relaxa um pouco em sua presença.

Ele toma outro longo trago e assopra isso em sua direção. Harry franze o rosto. "Nojento. Eu deixei essa boca me tocar, merda."

Louis encolhe os ombros. "Não é como se eu tivesse te obrigado." E tanto faz, ele não precisa se explicar.

"Você e Zayn estão vindo esta noite?" Harry pergunta.

"Sim, por que não estaríamos?"

Harry dá de ombros. "Normalmente não gostam das festas dos rapazes."

Oh.

"Claro que eles farão uma festa." Ele murmura quietamente. Não é como se Louis pudesse realmente usar a comida de Niall, cerveja, filme ou qualquer coisa, essa noite de todas as noites, quando ele só precisa se sentir um pouco melhor. Ele dá um passo torto em direção a porta. "Eu talvez não vá..."

Uma pequena linha se forma entre as sobrancelhas de Harry, de repente toda a sua atitude é diferente. "Está tudo bem?"

Ele parece sincero, e Louis apenas engole, sorrindo com rigidez. "Sim, bem e dândi e tudo isso", ele está quase repetindo as palavras de Harry da noite anterior, meio que esperando que ele perceba, ele então gesticula um pequeno aceno antes de entrar, sentindo apenas falta de ar, todo o calor que ele sente ao redor de Harry evaporando.

Zayn está pintando quando Louis entra em seu quarto. Ele não costuma fazer isso–– Ok, ele nunca vai para o quarto de Zayn, a menos que ele precise perguntar algo rápido ou acordá-lo. Eles se acostumaram a ser assim, se forem conversar, é geralmente no quarto de Louis. Mas eles não falaram propriamente há algum tempo.

Assim, a preocupação imediata no rosto de Zayn faz sentido quando Louis se senta em sua cama. Ele põe seu pincel para baixo e se move para ele.

"Hey," ele diz, enrolando uma mão ao redor do ombro de Louis. "Hey, qual o problema?"

Louis encolhe os ombros, sentindo uma pitada de raiva porque ele não sabe. Mesmo. Ele não sabe o que está errado, não é... Não é Harry, isso ele sabe com certeza. E não é a sua mãe, não realmente, talvez um pouco, mas sempre foi assim com eles, então não é nada de novo, e não é razão suficiente para como ele está se sentindo.

"Não sei..." é o que ele acaba dizendo. "Posso, apenas... Apenas ficar aqui um pouco? Eu vou ficar quieto, eu só não quero ficar sozinho agora."

Zayn acena automaticamente. "Claro. Babe, claro que você pode."

Louis sorri fracamente e deita-se de costas na cama de Zayn, olhando por cima de alguns dos esboços e fotografias gravados nas paredes de Zayn. Poucos momentos se passam antes que Zayn se levante novamente e continue pintando, ocasionalmente olhando para Louis com um olhar preocupado entre pinceladas.

Ele deveria provavelmente falar com Zayn. Mas ele não o faz.

O céu cai completamente quando Zayn anuncia que está indo para a casa ao lado, eles podem ouvir a música pulsando fora da casa, e Louis decide se juntar a ele porque ele não quer ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos agora.

Ele não vê Harry quando ele chega lá, apenas um animado Niall Horan, mas ele presume que Harry está em seu quarto como ele normalmente fica. Ele vê alguns rostos familiares que ele evita completamente, não é que ele não queira vê-los, ele simplesmente não quer falar, às vezes é assim. Ele encontra-se um sofá no canto, longe de tudo, mas ainda há apenas o suficiente para que ele possa sentir como se ele existe. Nada disso faz sentido, nada disso, ele não deveria estar se sentindo assim. Ele observa o mundo girar, algo não está funcionando. Como se o tempo tivesse parado ou acelerado tão rápido que ele não pode ver.

E parece assim, realmente. Parece como se tudo está passando por ele em um borrão, a noite inteira, cores e rostos sem nomes, música tocando acelerado cem vezes, mas ainda desvanecendo no fundo em ruído e estática. Zayn. Inclinando-se no espaço de Louis e consolando-o, verificando-o, e então desaparecendo em algum lugar com Niall. Seu coração se sente lento e pesado em seu peito, ele nem está triste, ele só se sente doente. Mas não o tipo real de doente, no entanto, ele ainda se preocupa que ele pode vomitar, mas por outras razões, como o que está faltando em seu peito. Ele pode sentir isso lá mesmo que não seja nada além de um espaço em branco.

Em todo o tempo que passa, ele percebe que ele nem sequer tomou uma bebida.

Ele não sabe como ele se encontra fora da porta de Harry. Batendo, por alguma compulsão estranha.

Passos. Mais rápido do que o normal para Harry e Louis quase se preocupa se ele tem alguém lá dentro, isso o faz sentir náuseas.

Ele não tem, no entanto. É só ele, parado na porta, olhando para Louis, lendo seu rosto. Louis não quer que faça isso, não esta noite, ele só quer senti-lo.

"Louis, você está–"

"Tire suas roupas." E antes que Louis possa até mesmo registrar o que ele está fazendo, ele está agarrado os ombros de Harry e empurrando-o de volta para o quarto. Harry segue seu olhar, algo como preocupação em seus olhos, mas Louis não precisa disso. Ele não precisa de sua preocupação. Ele só precisa dele.

Ele transam, é claro, porque isso é tudo que Louis realmente quer, o calor inexplicável de Harry dentro dele, sua respiração engatando e arrancando em sua garganta com cada impulso. É desavergonhado e quente o jeito que Harry trabalha nele, suas mãos segurando os ombros de Louis, os peitos nivelados e as pernas enroladas ao redor dele, cavando.

O ar no quarto é dominado com sexo, e Louis nem mesmo trabalha para prender todos os sons que escapam de seus lábios. A música no andar inferior está muito alta, de qualquer forma. Ele se deixa encaixar no aperto de Harry, enterrando seu rosto em seu pescoço e apertando-o perto, suas coxas enroladas firmemente ao redor da cintura de Harry enquanto ele empurra nele profundamente. É diferente, tudo parece diferente e Louis está tão cansado disso.

Harry bate no lugar certo e ele geme pesadamente nele, o peito empurrando e seus impulsos lentamente começando a vacilar, e então o garoto sai completamente e gira em suas costas ao lado de Louis.

Ele se sente um pouco mais à vontade, exceto... Exceto que ele não está, ainda há um peso se instalando na boca de seu estômago, e ele engole o nódulo em sua garganta.

Você nunca encontrará alguém.

Ele não vai. É verdade, ele não vai. Ele está encarando o teto de Harry, Harry deitado na cama ao seu lado, observando-o, e tudo que ele pode fazer é respirar pesadamente, balançando e tremendo. Ele não quer se apaixonar, mas ele não quer ficar sozinho, e ele não sabe se ele está fodendo Harry porque é fácil e é bom, ou se é porque ele é egoísta. Ele não sabe mais o que poderia vir disso. Ele só quer parar de pensar por um momento. É só... É demais. Tudo isso.

Ela estava certa. E bem, não há muito que ele possa fazer sobre isso agora.

"Louis, hey," Harry diz de repente, após alguns longos momentos de silêncio. Ele descansa uma mão em seu ombro. "Você está bem?"

Sua voz é rouca, e Louis se vira para ele e sorri, terrivelmente falso. "Eu estou bem." Ele pode dizer que Harry não acredita pela forma como sua expressão permanece a mesma. "Eu estou bem, eu só–– Eu só me lembrei que eu tenho muito trabalho para fazer isso, eu vou–"

Harry se senta com ele. "Tem certeza?"

Louis olha para ele, e algo insistente cava em seu peito, faz uma casa na parte de trás de sua garganta e desloca-se para cima das sombras que tinham se instalado em sua cabeça. Ele se lembra desse sentimento, olhando para aqueles olhos, Jesus, Harry é fodidamente maravilhoso, não é? Realmente, muito maravilhoso, e Louis não pode aguentar isso, não há nenhuma maneira, não há nenhuma maneira que será Harry. Não quando ele olha para ele assim e ele começa a se preocupar. Não. Ele não vai.

"Sim."

E sim. Harry definitivamente não está comprando isso.

"Estou bem." Ele diz novamente, e há mais confiança em sua voz agora, mas seus olhos podem estar traindo ele.

Se eles estão, Harry não diz, ele apenas dá-lhe um olhar, pesado e intenso... e ele o deixa ir.

Louis volta para seu próprio apartamento, encontrando-se realmente correndo as escadas para chegar ao seu quarto. Ele não percebe porque até que seus olhos começam a marejar.

*

Autora original: @ thecoloursneverfade no ao3 (lia)


	4. Capítulo 04

"Louis?"

...

" _Louis_."

"Mm?"

"Hey!" Zayn se agacha ao lado da cama de Louis, tirando as cobertas de seu rosto. "Você está bem?"

"Mm." Louis geme novamente e tenta reajustar seu edredom de volta sobre seus olhos. Zayn não o deixa, apenas fixa seu olhar no rosto de Louis, seus olhos escuros crivados de preocupação.

"Não, você não está. Você está chateado, e você não está me dizendo o porquê." Zayn franze a testa, um tom triste em sua voz. Louis olha fixamente para seu olhar penetrante, seus lábios ligeiramente arqueados para baixo. Ele se preocupa demais às vezes, não é um traço ruim, mas faz com que Louis faça outro barulho descontente e pressione o rosto no travesseiro.

Zayn acaricia com uma mão as costas de Louis. "Eu vou te pagar o café da manhã, ok? Nós vamos dar um passeio."

Louis funga e retorna seu olhar para Zayn. "Sim, tanto faz. Sem merda barata, no entanto, se você está comprando nós vamos nos acabar."

Zayn resmunga. "Você é um saco quando está mal-humorado. Mas tudo bem, vamos lá."

Louis sai da cama e verifica as horas. São apenas oito horas da manhã. Mesmo _sem_ a festa na noite passada, Louis ainda fica surpreso ao ver Zayn tão cedo. Ele se pergunta se ele dormiu.

Eles caminham até um café através do parque atrás de sua casa, a brisa pega enquanto eles andam e Louis puxa as mangas de seu suéter sobre as mãos até que elas estão dentro. Zayn pega uma pilha de panquecas e o chá favorito de Louis. Ele então passa a mexer o café ociosamente enquanto observa não-tão-sutilmente Louis por cima da mesa.

"Jay vai se casar." Louis finalmente diz.

Zayn solta um suspiro. "Pensei que fosse algo assim."

Louis balança a cabeça, sentindo seu peito apertar. "Eu apenas não consigo lidar com isso às vezes, quero dizer, ela mal podia cuidar de nós quando papai foi embora, como esse cara será diferente dos que ela namorou antes? Ou que o pai? Eu não quero que as meninas se apeguem a alguém novo só para ele ir embora novamente."

Zayn acena lentamente, deixando-o continuar.

Louis suspira, sofrendo muito, e passa as mãos pelo rosto. "Ela só... ela me deixa louco e ela disse todas essas coisas e eu só..."

"O que ela disse?"

Louis desvia o olhar.

"Louis..."

"Ela só sabe o que me atinge. Estou tão fodidamente cansado disso." Ele suspira. O nó cresce mais apertado em seu peito.

Zayn inspira profundamente. "Eu sei que ela sabe," ele pausa. Louis pode sentir a mudança de ar, ele sabe o que o amigo vai dizer. "Se você talvez apenas fosse e tivesse uma conversa apropriada com ela–"

"Eu não posso fazer isso, Zayn. Não seria uma boa ideia para qualquer um de nós, eu não estou pronto." Ele pode sentir trabalhando seu caminho, descendo no caminho para baixo nas crateras formadas no fundo de seu estômago. "Não vai ser melhor. Não estou nenhum um pouco melhor."

"Você está, no entanto, nós temos melhores amigos agora e você está indo muito bem na Uni." Há um tom estranhamente suave na voz de Zayn. Ele não ouve isso muitas vezes. Ele não acha que queira ouvir agora.

"Sim. Bem, não tenho certeza se vale a pena o risco."

Seu peito está doendo, e ele olha pela janela para o parque, árvores cor-de-rosa mudando no vento, redemoinhos de cor, crianças indo para a escola. Tanta vida. É tudo tão fodidamente estranho.

Ele ri baixinho, não é real, é irregular e estranho e a expressão de Zayn permanece a mesma. "Eu realmente amei, sabe? Futebol, viver perto da família, tudo. Eu pensei que ia ser isso. Quer dizer, eu poderia imaginá-la em meus jogos."

"Louis, não–"

"Eu estava tão _pronto_ para isso. E isso deu ao meu pai uma razão para permanecer na minha vida. Ele me levou para o campo nos fins de semana e... e quando eu me machuquei, e ele parou de aparecer, eu estava apenas... Eu estava tão triste. Às vezes me pergunto se eu fiz isso de propósito. Apenas para ver se ele ainda ficaria por perto."

Zayn balança a cabeça. "Você não fez. Lou, você estava infeliz quando isso aconteceu."

"Ele não apareceu. Ele enviou um cartão de _Fique Bem Logo_ para o hospital. Era a nossa coisa, e... ele nem sequer se importou."

"Eu sei... Eu sei, babe. Eu estava lá, você sabe."

Louis solta um suspiro pesado. Faz tanto tempo desde que eles falaram sobre isso. "Estou apenas cansado de," disso, dele, de tudo, "falhando."

Zayn aperta sua mão sobre a mesa. "Você nunca falhou. Porra, Lou, de jeito nenhum." Ele arrasta seu polegar pela mão de Louis, Louis mantém seus olhos em seu prato de panquecas mal tocado, ele se recusa a chorar sobre isso novamente. "Você merecia melhor, eu sinto muito, babe."

Louis aperta mais forte, ele quer contar para Zayn, mas ele não o faz. Um segundo fraturado deixa entrar alguma luz.

. . .

Louis acaba por dormir a maior parte do dia. Ele realmente não pretende, mas eles voltam e sua cama ainda é como ele deixou (o que é reconfortante) e parece tão acolhedora que uma soneca é a única coisa que realmente faz sentido. Mas naturalmente uma soneca transforma-se em um sono profundo que dura o dia inteiro. Ele vagamente se lembra de acordar para ver Zayn cutucando a cabeça dele para verificá-lo, mas, exceto isso, ele sucumbiu ao fato de ser totalmente sem reação.

Era necessário, porém, porque ele acorda sentindo bem descansado e muito, muito melhor. Ainda vagamente na ponta, um ligeiro desconforto escavando em seus ossos, mas melhor, considerando tudo.

Ele empurra-se para fora da cama, notando o pôr-do-sol pela janela e passando pelo salão para o quarto de Zayn, colocando a cabeça na porta, a luz fraca e os vapores de tinta saudando-o.

"Você dormiu o dia inteiro." Zayn diz, sorrindo gentilmente para sua pintura. "Sente-se melhor?"

Louis acena com a cabeça. "Acho que sim."

"Fale comigo, sim? Quando você estiver triste, é para isso que estou aqui." Zayn diz, soando tanto sincero quanto brincalhão. Louis não consegue distinguir pela voz impassível que domina tão perfeitamente.

Louis toca suavemente seus ombros juntos ao de Zayn. "Então você não é apenas um rosto bonito?"

Zayn sorri enquanto limpa as mãos em seu pano de pintura, e depois deposita um beijo na bochecha de Louis. "Rosto bonito e todo o seu grupo de apoio emocional, é um trabalho de tempo integral." Ele passa por Louis para mudar para uma camisa mais limpa, jogando a camisa da banda em sua cesta de lavar roupa.

"Vai para algum lugar?" Louis questiona.

Zayn olha para ele estranhamente. "Na casa ao lado, Niall está fazendo massas ou algo assim. Achei que você viria."

Isso imediatamente envia os pensamentos de Louis em um redemoinho de _HarryHarryHarry_ , e como ele deixou a noite passada à beira das lágrimas. Harry não é estúpido (apesar de alguns dos nomes que Louis talvez tenha o chamado no passado), e ele sabe que ele poderia dizer. Ele acha que seria racional deixar aquela caixa fechada para a noite.

"Eu poderia ficar aqui", Louis diz, e nenhuma outra explicação é realmente necessária, porque Zayn apenas acena com a cabeça, como ele entende, e ele sempre faz. Ele é maravilhoso desse jeito.

"Vou te trazer comida." Zayn fala, colocando suas botas. "Niall é o tipo de vinte e um anos que possui conjuntos completos e apropriados de vasilhas. Você sabia disso?" Ele ri, sacudindo a cabeça.

Louis sorri. "É?"

"Sim. Ele, hm, ele trouxe um pouco de pão outro dia quando eu estava pintando."

"Huh."

"Sim. Então... Eu te vejo quando eu voltar?" A habitual compostura de Zayn retorna e ele coloca sua jaqueta de couro. "Sem festas, sem garotos, não coloque fogo na casa."

"Nenhuma festa, nenhum incêndio, entendido."

Zayn arqueia suas sobrancelhas, quase como se ele fosse reforçar a terceira regra, mas em vez disso ele apenas ri e sai.

Louis toma um banho bem longo, envolve-se em roupas confortáveis e quentinhas, pega uma caneca de sorvete e senta-se no sofá, deixando sua mente passear por diferentes programas de crime. É só então que ele verifica seu celular.

_Harry: Se você foi para lua sem mim, devo dizer, estou profundamente ofendido :(_

Há uma série de emojis de lua anexados no final. Tudo isso é tão estúpido e Louis deve ser realmente estúpido por sorrir como um idiota enquanto ele lê isso.

_Louis: Eu nunca faria isso._

Ele foca seus olhos de volta na tela da TV, é necessário o som da porta se fechando para saber que ele havia derivado. Ele pisca longe o sono em seus olhos para se concentrar em Zayn vagando para dentro da casa.

"Querida, cheguei." Diz Zayn enquanto tira as botas.

Louis se empurra para levantar-se e balança as pernas sobre o lado do sofá. "Ei, você está terrivelmente alegre."

Zayn encolhe os ombros de um lado para o outro e sacode o casaco, molhado pela chuva. "Foi divertido, nós olhamos algumas das fotos das viagens de Niall e Harry, eles continuaram querendo vir e vê-lo, eles estavam preocupados."

"Eles estavam?" Louis questiona casualmente, trocando os canais.

"Sim. Todos eles, Harry incluído."

Louis se recusa a mostrar como isso aumenta o seu interesse, e apenas murmura sem compromisso. "Ele estava?"

Zayn acena com a cabeça, olhando para o celular, Louis jura que se isso é Niall verificando se ele chegou em casa bem, ele vai gritar. "Perguntaram se você estava bem, eu disse que você estava apenas cansado. Imaginei que você não iria querer que eles te bombardeassem."

Louis sorri, não que Zayn esteja olhando. "Obrigado por isso."

Zayn olha para cima e sorri, segurando uma vasilha na mão. "Vou colocar sua comida na geladeira."

Zayn volta alguns minutos depois, rindo silenciosamente sobre algo em seu telefone. Louis não espia. Ele se senta ao lado dele, deslocando sob o cobertor de Louis e segurando uma tigela de batatas fritas, eles estão assistindo Mulan quando o celular de Louis vibra.

_Harry: Sessão de estudos na sua casa amanhã? Eu não estou insinuando que temos que fazer qualquer coisa, apenas no caso de você não estar afim de sair de casa. Eu levarei meus livros, vou me comportar, prometo._

Louis não sabe por que ele tem que supor que eles não podem estudar em casa sem algo acontecer. Ele pode, de fato, controlar a si mesmo em torno de Harry, e além disso, Zayn provavelmente estará em casa de qualquer maneira. Não que ele precisa dele lá. Ele está no controle completo.

_Louis: parece um plano._

. . .

"Ahh—! Porra, Lou–" Harry se encolhe, com a boca aberta contra o travesseiro quando Louis entra em seu interior.

(Ok, talvez ele não tenha tanto controle como ele pensava. Mas Liam, Zayn e Niall decidiram passar o dia em um mercado de fazendeiros, e em sua defesa, Harry apareceu em uma camisa que era na maior parte desabotoada e jeans apertados com mais rasgos neles do que realmente necessário, o que, em Harry, era uma ótima aparência. As roupas estão no chão agora, mas isso não chega ao ponto.)

O prazer dispara na espinha de Louis em faíscas flamejantes, e ele alisa suas mãos sobre os quadris de Harry. "Bem?"

Harry acena com a cabeça, apertando os lençóis. "Sim. Deus, sim. Eu estou tão bem."

Sua voz sai em um gemido rude que vai direto para o pau de Louis, e ele continua a empurrar dentro dele, ainda impulsionando lentamente para facilitar, mas tudo está quente e molhado e a visão de Harry na frente dele é quase demais, suas pernas já tremem quando ele pressiona Harry, construindo um ritmo que o faz sentir tonto.

Alguns longos momentos são gastos fodendo-o lentamente, maravilhosamente. Então Harry solta um gemido sufocado, suas mãos torcendo os lençóis. "Mais rápido, Lou."

E sim, tudo bem.

Harry empurra para trás em Louis antes que ele tenha sequer uma chance de acelerar o ritmo, ele pode ouvir sua respiração irregular, semelhante à sua própria, e seus impulsos aceleram, movendo mais rápido e mais rápido, mantendo Harry no lugar, Harry implorando para continuar, encorajando-o. Porra. É esmagador.

Harry alcança abaixo dele e puxa seu pênis, choramingando enquanto Louis continua a bater nele, seu ritmo implacável. As pernas de Louis estão tremendo devido à intensidade que se acumula numa poça de calor prestes a explodir, mas ele mantém Harry no lugar, com as mãos firmes em seu corpo, agarrando-o. _Porra porra porra_.

Com um longo suspiro, Harry vem primeiro, soltando a mão de seu pênis molhado e ofegando pesadamente. Há algo sobre o gemido que o garoto faz que leva Louis à loucura, é fascinante, e beira a exuberância.

Quando Louis goza, seu corpo inteiro está tremendo, sentindo como se ele estivesse pegando fogo, e ele puxa para fora, achando impossível se manter reto. Ele joga o preservativo no lixo, e ele desmaia completamente ao lado de Harry, que está esticado de costas, a testa suada e os lábios molhados e vermelhos, Louis acha enfurecedor quando ele se parece com isso.

"Bem," Harry fala entre respirações pesadas. "Nós com certeza estamos trabalhando muito."

Louis bufa e senta-se, ele pega uma toalha no chão e a joga para Harry e então dirige-se para o banheiro para lavar-se rapidamente e colocar algumas roupas limpas. Quando ele volta para o quarto, Harry está vestido novamente, a cama está feita e ele está deitado de bruços com as pernas cruzadas atrás dele, folheando um livro.

Eles passam a próxima hora fazendo anotações, brigas estranhas sobre coisas triviais aqui e ali, e isso é bom, isso faz sentido. Louis se recusa a reconhecer as coisas que não fazem sentido, como a forma como o seu coração acelera quando Harry estende seus músculos ou quando Harry ri, como ele realmente cai na risada por alguma piada estúpida que Louis faz. Isso não faz sentido. Parece estranho. Parece nostálgico. E não do tipo bom.

Eles conseguiram deixar uma boa quantidade de trabalho feito no momento em que Louis começa a notar seu estômago vazio, ele está sentado contra a cabeceira, (ele tem certeza que há buracos na parede atrás dele agora) e Harry está deitado de lado perto dele, a cabeça apoiada em seu cotovelo e mastigando o fim do lápis ociosamente.

Louis o cutuca com o tornozelo. "Pausa para o lanche?"

Harry acena com a cabeça ansiosamente. "Por favor."

Eles dirigem-se para a cozinha. Louis pega um pouco da comida que Niall deve ter trazido e um saco de batatas fritas, despejando-os em uma tigela, enquanto Harry faz para cada um deles uma xícara de chá. Eles acabam apenas sentados no balcão em um silêncio confortável, isto é, até que o celular de Harry começa a tocar. Seu toque é uma canção do grupo Destiny's Child. Louis não teria esperado nada menos, sendo honesto.

Nem mesmo isso é o quê faz com que Louis salte, é a velocidade em que Harry tira o telefone do bolso para responder, sem sequer olhar para Louis enquanto ele sai da cadeira e se dirige para o pátio dos fundos. "Gems? Olá, hum. Como está tudo..." ele perde o resto da conversa muito rapidamente.

Então... Isso foi estranho.

Louis está honestamente cheio de uma estranha mistura de frustração, curiosidade e preocupação durante todo o tempo em que Harry fica do lado de fora conversando, passeando pela varanda, enfiando uma mão inquieta no bolso de sua calça jeans, e um olhar estranho e contorcido em seu rosto. Os olhos de Louis o seguem o tempo todo, parecendo pouco para seu próprio controle.

Quando Harry finalmente termina o telefonema, Louis expira uma respiração que ele não sabia que estava segurando e se inclina para trás em sua cadeira apenas percebendo como ele estava tenso. Harry volta para o quarto, um olhar ilegível em seu rosto. Ele parece quase doente.

Ele se senta para baixo e continua a pegar em seu muffin, e Louis sente a faísca de algo disparar até sua coluna, tudo é tão silencioso que ele pode ouvir-se respirar. Há um momento ainda, estranhamente congelado antes que Harry fale novamente.

"Então, como é que o Niall traz todos os seus assados aqui para vocês? Não me lembro de ter nenhum em casa." Há um estranho sinal de diversão forçada em seu tom, isso meio que dói.

Louis ri de qualquer maneira, porque Harry está obviamente tentando mudar de assunto. "Não acho que seja por minha causa."

Harry sorri quando Louis olha para ele novamente. E ele tem certeza de que há algo mais lá. Talvez. "Eles passam muito tempo juntos."

"Devemos dar a eles a _conversa_?" Louis pergunta, sorrindo.

Harry ri de maneira séria desta vez. "Vamos deixar Liam lidar com isso."

Louis olha para longe para esconder seu sorriso. É bom, apesar de tudo. É bom ser amigo de Harry, sempre foi, e ele sente muita falta dele. Ele sente falta dele e de quando as coisas eram assim. Ele gostaria que voltasse a ser assim, mas ainda há muita coisa não dita, restos desordenados do que costumava existir entre eles.

Ele mastiga o interior de sua bochecha, psiquicamente se preparando até dizer as palavras. Ele nunca foi bom nisso.

"Harry, eu–"

Claro que é quando seu celular decide vibrar violentamente. Claro.

Harry apenas olha para ele estranhamente, e tudo bem, Louis pode estar ligeiramente grato pela interrupção. Ele realmente não está pronto, e Harry pode sempre ver através dele.

_Greg: Você está livre hoje?_

Seu estômago afunda. Não é culpa de Greg, realmente, não é. Mas, tipo, não se ajusta bem a ele para sair hoje, e não seria justo com Greg, especialmente considerando todos os sentimentos não resolvidos que estão lentamente, mas certamente comendo longe em seu cérebro.

_Louis: desculpe, não posso. Outra hora???_

Ele abaixa o celular novamente, esperando que Harry não veja o quão tenso ele está se sentindo.

_Greg:_ _yeah_ _, totalmente, tudo bem. Mande msg quando estiver livre x_

Esse pisca na tela de Louis, e Harry vê.

"Ouch. Dispensando-o de novo." Harry diz depois de um olhar.

Louis dá um meio encolher de ombros. "Ele vai ficar bem. Quero dizer, eu vou eventualmente... Eu só não estou me sentindo bem com isso no momento."

"Você realmente não gosta de namorar, não é?" Harry pergunta, e seu tom não é áspero ou nada. É empático. Estranho.

Louis encolhe os ombros novamente, puxando um pouco a linha solta pendurada fora da manga de seu suéter. Ele não sabe muito bem o que fazer com as mãos. "Isso não é tão atraente para mim. Greg é legal, sim, mas... não sei se vale a pena toda a confusão que vem com isso."

"É uma maneira triste de pensar."

Louis olha fixamente.

"Agora você está soando como Liam", ele diz, meio que brincando, meio que não. Ele não sabe. Não sabe o que sua cabeça está fazendo agora.

Harry fica quieto depois disso, graças a Deus. Louis não precisa de mais um desses sermões, e especialmente não dele. Essas palavras ainda estão soando na parte de trás de sua cabeça, elas costumavam devorar cada um de seus pensamentos, mas ele aprendeu a coexistir com elas lá. Ele sabe como estar preparado para ouvi-lo de Zayn, e sabe muito bem como tirá-lo de sua mãe, ou, melhor ainda, ele sabe como se esconder das palavras dela.

O que é um pouco patético. Mas Louis não se importa tanto.

E é _Harry,_ deveria haver um entendimento mútuo de que esses tipos de conversas podem permanecer trancadas longe, onde devem ficar.

Lentamente, muito lentamente, Louis continua a comer seu bolinho quase intocado. Trabalhando o ar de volta para confortável.

"Você o amava?" Harry pergunta inesperadamente, cortando o silêncio.

Este é o oposto de confortável.

O corpo inteiro de Louis tensiona e ele olha para Harry, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "O que?"

Seu corpo inteiro se sente congelando em antecipação pelo o que Harry vai dizer.

"Aiden." Harry diz, sua voz é suave, mas também meio irregular, seu olhar pesado e atento. Louis desvia os olhos imediatamente. Ele não quer falar sobre isso. "É por isso que você está tão amargurado sobre... tudo isso?"

Louis sente que seu corpo se aperta de novo, ele se pergunta quando o quarto ficou tão frio. "Eu não– eu não sei. Eu tinha dezessete anos. Eu era jovem." _E estúpido. Tão, tão estúpido_.

"E eu também," Harry diz imediatamente, sua voz gentil, mas cheia de certeza e seu rosto é... calmo, quase, mas está inclinado para frente, completamente focado em Louis. Como se ele tivesse que dizer essas coisas, como se eles tivessem que falar sobre isso.

E sim, talvez eles precisem. Talvez eles realmente devessem. Ainda assim, não ajuda a dor no peito de Louis, vem em uma onda sempre que ele olha para Harry, uma espécie de onda poderosa que ele está lutando para identificar. É forte, pesando sobre ele, esmagando-o.

Ele poderia realmente usar um cigarro.

Mas então a mão de Harry está sobre a sua, achatando-a suavemente. É quentinho. Louis luta para respirar enquanto olha para Harry, seu rosto é sério e determinado.

Louis sente o peso desse momento, e é assustador.

Harry inspira profundamente. "Louis, eu nem sabia–"

A porta abre em um estrondo naquele exato momento, isso sacode Louis para fora do que quer que seja, mas demora alguns bons segundos antes dele poder arrancar seus olhos para longe de Harry e puxar a sua mão para trás. E sim, talvez a conversa possa esperar mesmo. Estas interrupções são definitivamente algum tipo de sinal.

Niall está passeando com sacos de mantimentos, os outros seguindo atrás, e Louis se levanta rapidamente para ajudá-los com as sacolas. Porque sim, distrações são boas. Zayn mostra-lhe uma pulseira que conseguiu no mercado de alguma boutique eclética pequena, disse que conseguiu para todo mundo pulseiras que combinam (o que é estranhamente carinhoso para Zayn, mas Louis não menciona.)

Louis passa mais tempo do que o necessário com o dele, ajustando a alça em seu pulso até que esteja apertado o suficiente, e então quando todo mundo está sentado no sofá, Liam vai para casa tomar um banho.

"Ok", diz Niall, desligando a TV e ele e Zayn se viram para enfrentá-los. "Temos uma coisa para discutir com vocês dois."

Louis arqueia uma sobrancelha e olha para Harry que parece tão confuso, então ele deixa seus olhos flutuam entre Niall e Zayn inocentemente. "Você vai se divorciar?"

Harry resmunga, fazendo os ombros estremecerem e ele cobre a boca.

Zayn, por outro lado, parece pouco impressionado. "Cara."

Louis suga em seu lábio inferior para parar seu sorriso. "Desculpa. Piada ruim. Acho que posso usar isso, considerando todas as coisas."

Niall acena com a mão. " _De qualquer forma,_ "

"Certo, sua coisa. Desculpe, por favor, continue."

"É o aniversário de Liam amanhã e ele não quer uma festa grande ou qualquer coisa, então nós pensamos que poderíamos apenas lhe fazer uma festa surpresa? Só nós rapazes, nós dissemos a ele que você e Zayn estão indo visitar os pais de Zayn, e Harry você está se oferecendo naquela coisa de limpar praia na costa, ficando lá durante a noite." Niall explica.

A atenção de Harry se manifesta e ele se inclina um pouco para frente. "Tem uma limpeza de praia?"

"Você não está indo."

Harry volta-se para trás, fazendo beicinho.

"Eu disse para Liam que vou levá-lo para sair e fazer algumas coisas divertidas com ele, enquanto isso, Zayn fará um daqueles ironicamente estúpidos banners de 'feliz aniversário' enquanto ele está na sala de aula, Harry, você está no dever das compras, e Louis, você está montando na casa." Niall afirma, com Zayn acenando com a cabeça sobre uma lista que eles devem ter escrito na parte de trás de um recibo.

"Jesus. Eficiente."

"Liam merece." Niall diz simples. "E vamos ter um bando de velhos jogos de tabuleiro e essas merdas. Ter uma festa de aniversário adequada, vai ser divertido, sim?"

"Sim, vai ser ótimo", diz Harry.

"Quando vocês pensaram nisso?" Louis pergunta, olhando para Zayn.

Zayn ri, os olhos voando para Niall uma vez. "Liam ficou distraído por uma loja de suplementos enquanto estávamos fora, a pobre alma."

Eles explicam o resto do plano, e então Liam volta, fazendo com que Niall mude abruptamente a discussão para um tópico completamente diferente, de alguma forma a única outra coisa que a mente de Niall consegue é fatos sobre os processos de acasalamento dos cavalos-marinhos. Louis nem sequer quer saber.

. . .

Na manhã seguinte, Niall está no modo de preparação completa, ele já enviou mensagens para Louis e Zayn, várias vezes, para se certificar de que eles irão ficar longe de vista até que ele saia com Liam, eles até mesmo estacionam o carro na garagem pela primeira vez desde que eles se mudaram para cá. É estranho para Louis estar seguindo cada palavra de Niall, mas ele gosta da estrutura, ele não vai mentir.

Louis tinha acabado de descer para fazer um chá secreto quando Niall lhe mandou uma mensagem.

_Niall:_ _ok_ _, Li está comigo. Vamos ver um filme. Tem o favorito dele na panela, você pode_ _ligá_ _-_ _la_ _pelas 10? H estará fora até lá._

Ele respira um suspiro de alívio, não é como se ele pretendesse evitar totalmente Harry como em seus muitos planos anteriores, mas ele gostaria de esperar essa conversa específica até um pouco mais de tempo, pelo menos. Até que ele esteja pronto.

_Louis: sim, s/ problemas._

_Niall: obg, as decorações estão no meu quarto x_

Zayn sai para a aula não muito tempo depois de começar o ' _ironicamente estúpido banner_ ' de Liam e Louis dirige-se para a casa ao lado para começar os trabalhos que lhe foram atribuídos. Ele também faz a lista extra de trabalhos de cozinha que Niall deixou em um bloco de notas na porta da frente, e então ele dirige-se nas escadas para o quarto de Niall.

Quando ele abre a porta, ele é saudado com tanta cor de merda que ele não sabe o que fazer com ele mesmo. Isso o lembra de seu sexto aniversário, quando o vento bateu sobre uma mesa levando tudo. Balões, serpentinas e bolo em todos os lugares. Foi nojento.

Ele começa a trabalhar, levando tudo para baixo, ele pendura bandeirinhas no teto, coloca uma toalha de mesa de bolinhas colorida como o arco-íris, e coloca pratos coloridos mais adequados para uma festa de criança. Mas é divertido, meio que se adapta a essa estranha disfuncional dinâmica de família que eles têm acontecendo.

Ele só conseguiu encher um pacote de balões no momento em que Harry entra pela porta, carregando alguns sacos de mantimentos, parando quando ele o vê.

Ele realmente _dá risada_ da visão de um Louis descaradamente deitado de costas sobre o tapete, um balão meio soprado em suas mãos e seu peito levantando um pouco excessivamente.

"Eu já tive essa visão antes, não é?" Harry diz depois de acabar de rir.

Louis revira os olhos e se apoia nos cotovelos, observando Harry colocar os mantimentos no assento e sentar-se ao lado dele, pegando um balão cor-de-rosa.

"Há uma arte em encher esse tanto de balões sem desmaiar, Lou." Harry fala, esticando o balão um pouco.

"Mostre-me então, já que você é um especialista."

Harry arqueia uma sobrancelha, o canto de sua boca se torcendo em um sorriso afetado. Ele morde no final do balão, segurando-o em sua boca enquanto ele tira um elástico de seu pulso e amarra seu cabelo em um coque.

Louis bufa. "Se preparando?"

Harry balança as sobrancelhas, tirando o balão da boca novamente. "Este é um negócio muito sério."

Louis rola os olhos dramaticamente, um sorriso facilmente encaixando em seu rosto enquanto ele olha Harry sugar em uma respiração profunda, parecendo uma criança prestes a mergulhar profundamente debaixo de água. Ele então traz o balão para seus lábios e em um fôlego fácil, ele enche até quase por completo.

"Jesus." Louis murmura, observando com olhos atordoados. É estranhamente hipnotizante.

Harry pisca e termina de encher, as bochechas coradas e escuras. Louis definitivamente não é afetado por tudo isso.

Ele amarra-o facilmente e, em seguida–

Ele o joga diretamente no rosto de Louis.

Há um flash de rosa e depois desaparece. Não machuca, obviamente, mas Louis ainda tem uma expressão muito pouco impressionada. "Sério?" ele pergunta fingindo seriedade.

Um sorriso malicioso está puxando o canto da boca de Harry, seus olhos enrugando nos cantos, e a irritação de Louis só parece satisfazê-lo ainda mais porque uma ridícula risada infantil o atravessa. E não, Louis não vai ter isso.

Ele pega um balão previamente soprado que paira ao lado dele e joga em Harry, ele salta fora de sua cabeça com menos impacto do que Louis tinha pretendido e então continua a flutuar para o quarto ao lado.

Ele não pode deixar de rir de como Harry de alguma forma não esperava que isso acontecesse. Há um brilho em seus olhos, porém, desafiador.

"Bravo." Harry diz, alcançando a sacola de balões.

A próxima hora é gasta criando munições de balões e perseguindo um ao outro em torno da casa, ele está sentindo fodidamente ridículo e alegremente feliz. Quase como se fossem _amigos_. O peito de Louis dói quando ele está escondido apoiado contra a parede ao lado da porta do quarto de Liam, uma espécie de peso desesperado se estabelecendo lá.

Ele pode apenas– ele pode sentir tudo agora, acentuado em um caroço na parte de trás da garganta, o estranho rubor de calor que se instala lá é bom quase, se não apenas vagamente inquietante. É simplesmente fácil com Harry. Eles se encaixam tão facilmente, é por isso que Louis foi atraído para ele, em primeiro lugar. Ironicamente, isso só fez doer mais.

Deus, ele é uma bagunça.

Ele está tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem percebe Harry entrando, e ele não está realmente certo do que acontece depois disso, mas há balões em todos os lugares e um Harry desajeitado tropeçando no chão em um moletom da Grifinória de Liam, e Louis está caindo para trás em sua cama enquanto Harry cai sobre ele.

"Oh." ele deixa sair, meio atordoado, tentando entender como ele acabou de costas com o corpo de Harry pressionado contra o dele, os cotovelos nos lados dos ombros e o rosto a milímetros de distância. Louis se pergunta por um momento se houve um ponto em que ele ficou bêbado sem perceber, ele se sente intoxicado além da crença agora, mas ele está certo de que ele não teve uma única gota de álcool.

E, uau, Harry está perto.

Ele pode sentir cada centímetro dele, essa é a coisa. Todo o seu calor corporal, a curva de seus músculos através de seus jeans apertados e camisa fina. Ele está olhando diretamente para os olhos de Harry e o ar parece muito grosso, como se não houvesse o suficiente na sala para os dois. Ele poderia realmente beijá-lo agora, se ele quisesse... Mas isso seria incrivelmente estúpido, e Louis se orgulha de ser exatamente o oposto.

Harry franze o cenho naquele instante e ele limpa a garganta, empurrando-se para cima, um cacho solto que caíra de seu coque acaricia a mandíbula de Louis, e só isso é o suficiente para lhe dar uma estranha sensação de formigamento na espinha. Não é o mesmo tipo de urgência que faz com que Louis queira arrancar a roupa de Harry, é algo completamente diferente, e está fazendo sua cabeça girar.

Quando Harry está de novo de pé, escovando a camisa para baixo desajeitadamente, Louis senta-se no final da cama. E ele o observa.

Espera-se apenas que Harry puxe um balão do nada e jogue nele. E é definitivamente esperado que todos os estranhos sentimentos de Louis se dissolvessem no ar, e ele atira nele um olhar vazio em vez disso.

Harry apenas sorri.

"Te peguei."

. . .

Um jogo muito sério de 'O chão é de lava' está acontecendo quando Zayn chega em casa, banner irônico de merda em mãos, e um olhar muito pouco impressionado em seu rosto.

Louis pára onde ele está subindo na parte de trás do sofá, balão na mão, pronto para jogá-lo na direção de Harry. E Harry, que está usando cadeiras de jantar para ir de um lado do ambiente para o outro, também pára o que está fazendo. Sim, Louis está ciente de como isso parece ridículo.

Zayn arqueia uma sobrancelha, parando por um momento prolongado antes de suspirar pesadamente. "Eu preciso de uma bebida." ele diz, e perambula fora em direção à cozinha.

Louis bufa, batendo em Harry com um balão verde quando ele estava distraído. "Ponto para mim. Ganhei." Ele sai do sofá.

"Eu não sabia que estávamos mantendo as pontuações" Harry fala divertido, seguindo-o para a cozinha.

Louis encolhe os ombros. "Eu sou terrivelmente competitivo, o que tenho certeza que você vai descobrir esta noite."

É verdade, Niall tinha encontrado um monte de jogos de festa na Internet, e Louis está em uma _fucking_ missão para ganhar todos eles, e tudo bem, talvez ele seja fácil com Liam, mas os outros não têm chance.

. . .

A casa está bem no caminho de ser aprovada por Niall, e Harry está ajudando Louis desembaraçar algumas luzinhas decorativas na sala. Zayn tinha acabado de pendurar seu banner, é tão brega como é maravilhoso, coberto de tinta vibrante e glitter. Louis poderia até mesmo enxugar uma lágrima falsa enquanto olhava para ele. Ele definitivamente não faz isso apenas para irritar Zayn. Definitivamente não.

Louis estava ajudando com a comida, mas sua ideia de ajudar tende a envolver mais comer do que qualquer outra coisa, e isso resultou em Harry banindo-o da cozinha. Não é como se ele já tivesse cozinhado alguma coisa sem queimá-lo, mas estar preso com as luzinhas está se transformando em uma dor real. Ele está secretamente grato por Harry estar ajudando. Mas ele não precisa saber disso.

"Eu nem acho que elas são necessárias." Louis diz, levantando um punhado de fio emaranhado e luzes. "Tipo, sério."

Harry cantarola, olhando para as luzes desordenadas intensamente enquanto tenta livrá-las de um nó. "Não, elas são. Elas vão parecer perversas."

Ele tem uma mancha de gelo vermelho do bolo de Liam em sua clavícula, Louis se pergunta como isso chegou lá. É apenas sob a curva de seu pescoço, alto o suficiente para que o decote de sua camisa de baixo corte não esteja cobrindo-o.

Harry serve para assar, não é? Ele tinha um pequeno trabalho em uma padaria antes em Doncaster, ele trouxera para Louis alguns dos velhos muffins do dia quando ele chegava na escola, e ele sempre cheirava agradável, como pão fresco e massa doce. Às vezes, havia farinha em seu cabelo que Louis lhe indicaria antes de chegarem à aula. Ah, lembranças. Ser atingido por um caminhão certamente seria menos doloroso.

"Louis." Zayn inclina a cabeça para ele e Louis empurra para trás. Sutil para caralho.

"Sim. Estou aqui."

Zayn olha para ele estranhamente. "Só estava dizendo, Niall mandou mensagem, eles acabaram de sair do cinema, a vinte minutos de distância. Então... o tempo é a essência." Ele acena com a mão na confusão de luzinhas que Harry está trabalhando diligentemente.

Oh, certo. Decoração.

. . .

"Caras, eles estão quase chegando." Zayn comenta, olhando para o telefone.

Eles fazem o seu caminho para o armário que Niall tinha atribuído para eles se esconderem, sufocando risos bobos enquanto eles deixaram a escuridão envolvê-los dentro. Louis tenta abrir espaço para Zayn, batendo em outro corpo em vez disso.

"Yeah, oi." Harry sussurra, rindo. Louis está feliz por ele não conseguir ver suas bochechas queimando.

É facilmente uma das situações mais desconfortáveis de sua vida. Ele está bem perto de Zayn, e até mesmo de Harry, mas juntos é... é interessante. Ele não tinha exatamente considerado isso. Harry e Zayn se dão bem, mas ser empurrado para dentro de um pequeno armário com seu melhor amigo e o garoto que ele secretamente fode levanta alguns sentimentos estranhos.

Ele dá um pequeno passo para trás quando Zayn se desloca, e, oh– ok. Isso é Harry contra ele. Ele apoiou-se inteiramente em Harry. Sempre esteve tão quente aqui?

Oh boy.

Ele pisa para o lado o máximo que pode sem bater na parede, e então há uma mão grande em seu quadril, e ele pode sentir Harry tremendo com risadas abafadas enquanto ele se afasta. Talvez para fazer Louis mais confortável, ou talvez apenas para mexer com ele, porque sua mão demora por alguns segundos extras antes de cair, o calor de seu toque queimando nele. Não é uma sensação atraente em tudo e Louis se recusa a ficar duro quando seu melhor amigo está a apenas centímetros de distância.

Zayn não parece notar, entretanto, ele está escutando atentamente para a entrada dos outros meninos e Harry ainda está tremendo de rir com o desconforto de Louis. Filho da puta.

Demora um pouco antes de Louis deslizar bravamente uma mão para a bunda de Harry sobre o seu jeans, totalmente grato pelo fato de que está escuro. Harry salta ao toque, um rangido escapando de seus lábios enquanto tenta afastar Louis.

"Shh! Eles podem entrar em qualquer segundo." Zayn acena vagamente a mão para os dois, não exatamente certo sobre a fonte do som.

Louis zomba, ah, doce vingança. Harry, no entanto, lhe dá uma cotovelada no lado, e Louis não move sua mão, porque Harry se contorcendo em seu toque está apenas o fazendoele rir mais, cobrindo a boca com a outra mão para ficar quieto. Não ajuda quando Harry começa a rir, ele pode senti-lo tremer, e Louis tenta cavar seus dentes em seu lábio inferior para parar. Não funciona.

"Caras, mas que diabos?" Zayn solta um meio-sussurro.

Louis suga em uma respiração profunda. "Desculpe–" ele estrangula quando Harry aperta seu quadril, a palavra rompendo em outra explosão de riso que nenhum deles parece poder parar. Ele tenta enterrar o rosto no que está mais próximo, e isso só acontece de ser a camisa de Harry. Ele sente que Harry se enrijece momentaneamente, mas continua a tremer com um riso sufocado enquanto Louis pressiona sua testa em seu ombro.

Eles ouvem a porta da frente se fechar, Zayn bate nos dois novamente e Louis tenta seu melhor para se acalmar. Harry dá uma palmada rápida em sua coxa e o riso sobre nada soa o suficiente para eles ouvirem o grito de Niall:

"Lar, doce lar!" (E ele jura que o garoto nunca disse isso em sua vida), mas essa é a sua linha e todos saem do armário gritando "Surpresa!" enquanto Niall acende as luzes.

O rosto de Liam é tão maravilhoso quanto fodidamente doloroso porque o garoto está quase em lágrimas (lágrimas felizes, ele assegura), e ele garante que o pensamento de apenas passar seu aniversário com apenas Niall não era terrível, mas que ele está _absolutamente emocionado_ que eles estão todos lá também. Ele também pergunta por que Harry e Louis parecem estar chorando. Louis não tem realmente uma resposta para isso e ele aperta a bunda de Harry quando os outros passam por eles.

Harry apenas ri de novo, e Louis ri corretamente desta vez.

. . .

Liam está empolgado com o conceito que Niall e Zayn trouxeram para a sua festa, exigindo que eles jogassem o jogo de _recém-casados_ primeiro. Louis pensa que ele só quer fazer isso porque ele fica encarregado, e talvez porque é um jogo de beber. Isso é, se eles conseguirem errar qualquer uma delas, e Louis plenamente pretende ganhar.

"O quão bem você conhece o seu amante?" Liam lê em voz alta, olhando para uma lista de perguntas em seu telefone.

"Por que isso está na lista de jogos, Niall?" Zayn pergunta, soando vagamente irritado. "Nenhum de nós é um casal."

Niall tagarela. "Eu pensei que seria engraçado."

Louis mantém seus olhos no líquido girando em seu copo, e felizmente Zayn já está pairando perto do lado de Louis.

Liam olha para eles como se eles estivessem tocando peças e sacode sua cabeça. "Não, não podemos fazer melhores amigos juntos, isso não será justo. Zayn, você está com o Niall."

Oh, que alegria.

Louis olha na direção de Harry, ele está brincando com um balão desinflado e não está prestando muita atenção, então ele retorna seu olhar para Liam, que está sorrindo feliz, o merdinha furtivo.

Todos se sentam no chão, cada um segurando um bloco de desenho e uma caneta, enquanto Liam se inclina contra sua mochila na frente de todos eles, uma adorável coroa de papel na cabeça, apta para um rei. Rei Liam, soa certo.

"Tudo bem", diz Liam, "os casais estão prontos? Este é para Harry e Niall responderem."

Louis segura sua caneta.

Ele está fodidamente pronto.

Ele _conhece_ Harry. Eles têm isso garantido.

"Qual foi o primeiro filme que vocês assistiram juntos?" Liam lê, parecendo animado enquanto espera as respostas.

Zayn escreve sua resposta rapidamente.

"Deadpool!" Niall aplaude.

Louis ergue a cabeça de cima de sua escrita. "Quando vocês viram Deadpool?"

"Louis, escreva sua resposta" diz Liam.

"Desculpe."

"Harry?"

As sobrancelhas de Harry estão franzindo enquanto tenta pensar. "Um... Merda, não foi no cinema." Ele olha para Louis. "Nós fomos para um cine drive-in, certo?"

"Louis não tem permissão para responder."

"Vocês foram para um drive-in juntos?" Zayn pergunta curiosamente.

Harry bate a caneta contra os lábios, ignorando a pergunta. "Certo, hum. Só não sei se foi o primeiro que vimos juntos..."

"Apenas responda, Haz."

"Ok, nós fomos para um cine drive-in e assistimos Grease." Harry diz.

"Tudo bem, vamos ver o que você colocaram, meninos."

Zayn vira seu caderno de esboços para mostrar um desenho elaborado de Deadpool, sombreamento e tudo, para o qual Niall concede-lhe um high-five.

Eles então olham para Louis.

_Grease, cine drive-in._

"Louis, Zayn, essa é para vocês." Liam acena para eles, lendo sua pergunta como um apresentador de game shows. "Qual é o sabor favorito de sorvete deles?"

"Oh merda, um." Zayn bate seu dedo em seus lábios fechados. "Ele tinha um título longo, algo como biscoitos de chocolate e _fudge_ com redemoinho de caramelo?"

_[Fudge: é um tipo de sobremesa, suavemente doce, às vezes aromatizado com chocolate. Feito de açúcar, manteiga, leite ou creme.]_

Niall irradia alegria, seu caderno de desenho mostrando exatamente a mesma resposta.

"Louis?"

"Uh..." Louis suspira, pensando. "Aquela coisa falsa vegana de coco e cacau?"

Harry sorri.

_Sorvete vegano de coco com flocos de cacau. Feito com amor._

Realmente, Harry. Olhos revirando.

"Qual é o seu maior medo?"

Niall aponta para Zayn enquanto ele pensa. "Eu me lembro de você dizendo que você não é fã da água. Qualquer água, piscinas, a praia, então sim, essa é a minha resposta."

E como esperado, Zayn desenhou algumas ondas.

Eles olham para Harry, e ele está olhando para Louis, cautelosamente, como se ele estivesse pedindo permissão. Louis apenas acena uma vez.

"Louis tem medo de se aproximar de alguém." Harry diz tentativamente.

Uma pausa.

Louis apenas encolhe os ombros casualmente e vira seu caderno de esboços para revelar um desenho de um coração.

"Qual seria sua ideia de um fim de semana perfeito?"

Zayn começa a listar em seus dedos. "Uma corrida de manhã, seguido por uma viagem na estrada para a costa, e, em seguida, muito surf e banhos de sol."

Louis revira uma sobrancelha para Zayn antes de se virar para Liam. "Ok, Harry adoraria passar um fim de semana fazendo algo hipster-y como tirar fotos em um jardim botânico."

_Viagens de estrada, exercício e surf!_

_Gostaria de passear por belos jardins com minha câmera._

"Qual personagem de Friends eles são?"

Louis e Zayn mal terminaram de escrever quando os meninos estão deixando escapar suas respostas.

"Chandler."

"Rachel."

E Liam nem precisa verificar suas respostas.

"Vocês são todos muito bons nisso." Liam diz, encontrando a próxima pergunta. "Aha! Isso pode ser difícil. Qual seria o pedido de casamento de seus sonhos?"

Zayn aperta os lábios contemplativamente. "Um, ok, eu acho que o Niall gostaria de descobrir através de um pouco de aventura com pistas e essas merdas?"

"Mas que porra?" Niall exclama excitadamente, folheando seu caderno de esboços para mostrar as palavras: " _elaborada caça ao tesouro"_.

Liam põe uma mão em seu coração. "Vocês, _caras_."

Louis nivela seu olhar quando a atenção de Liam está sobre ele. Ele tem isso.

"Bem, Harry não é muito convencional, então um grande gesto romântico é um pouco fora de questão. Ele gostaria de algo que mostra que você colocou um monte de pensamento nisso. Como, se fosse eu, por exemplo, eu construiria um forte de lençóis e luzinhas na sala de estar, como costumávamos fazer no ensino médio e hm. Eu pegaria um projetor e colocaria alguns dos seus filmes favoritos. Nós estaríamos assistindo a um deles e então eu apenas... perguntaria. Não acho que ele queira um grande espetáculo."

Ele solta um suspiro, seu coração prestes a saltar para fora de seu peito. Deus sabe por quê.

Ele olha ao redor, encontrando todos os olhos nele, uma espécie de carinho vindo de cada um deles.

E Harry.

Harry está olhando... quase atordoado.

Ele vira seu caderno de desenho.

_Nada muito extravagante. Apenas algo acolhedor, durante um filme talvez._

"Qual seu programa de televisão favorito?"

Harry limpa a garganta, ainda parece estar se recuperando da última resposta de Louis. "Do que eu sei, Louis é um grande fã de shows de crime, eu não me lembro qual é o seu favorito embora, então eu vou dizer... Criminal Minds?"

Louis pisca e como esperado: _Criminal Minds_.

Niall parece frustrado, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto pensa.

Louis está emocionado. Eles vão ganhar.

"Bem, isso não é justo porque Zayn realmente não assiste a muitos programas de TV, apenas aquele cara Bob." Niall murmura.

Zayn explode com risos, é inesperado, e brilhante.

_Nada realmente, Bob Ross, eu acho?_

"Então, vocês todos se conhecem muito bem, o que, honestamente, me faz despedaçar um pouco" Diz Liam, realmente emocional. "No entanto, isso significa que temos que ter um desempate, o que é emocionante e eu gosto de ter todo esse poder." Ele inclina a coroa em sua cabeça para melhor pousar em seu cabelo imaculadamente estilizado.

Enquanto Liam está tentando encontrar uma questão de desempate, e Zayn e Niall caíram em uma conversa, Louis pega um pouco do bolo de aniversário em seu prato ao seu lado.

"De onde veio esse pedido?" Harry pergunta do nada.

As bochechas de Louis coram. "Eu só... Eu sei que você gosta quando as pessoas se lembram de pequenas coisas que você gosta. Eu estava simplesmente brincando com esse conceito. Não se preocupe, vou dizer ao seu futuro amante que é a ideia perfeita."

Um riso sufocado escapa da garganta de Harry. "Sim, obrigado."

"Ok, eu tenho a minha pergunta!" Liam diz.

Todos eles voltam sua atenção de volta para ele.

Liam limpa a garganta. "Esta é um pouco fácil para aqueles de vocês que se conheciam no ensino médio–"

"Boo!" Grita Niall.

"–mas, eu posso estar errado." Liam sorri. Louis suspeita terrivelmente. "Ok, aqui está." Ele faz uma pausa para um efeito dramático. "Quem foi seu primeiro beijo?"

O interior de Louis se congela imediatamente.

Merda.

Ele olha para Harry, o sorriso também foi apagado completamente de seu rosto e ele olha para Louis com o mesmo tipo de desconforto.

Ele sabe quem foi o primeiro beijo de Harry, e Harry sabe que ele sabe e que não pode muito bem dizer quem é, não na frente dos outros. Não quando ele nem falou com Harry sobre isso desde que tudo aconteceu.

"Foi você, não foi, Liam?" Zayn está repentinamente dizendo, e tudo bem, isso distrai momentaneamente Louis.

"O quê?" Ele pergunta com incredulidade, e do riso de Liam, não é difícil adivinhar.

"Nós dois estávamos um pouco curiosos, eu acho", diz Niall, rindo, folheando seu caderno de rascunhos para mostrar a Liam Payne.

"Vocês dois se beijaram?" Harry gesticula entre os dois. "E você nunca me contou?"

"Nós tínhamos quatorze, e Liam é hétero, era apenas alguns... _experimentos_ entre amigos." Niall explica. "Felizmente, contei a Zayn sobre isso na outra noite."

"Então, e você?" Diz Zayn, olhando para eles agora.

O peito de Louis aperta novamente, ele não deixa seu olhar se fixar em Harry. Ele sabe o que ambos estão pensando. "Parece que você ganhou, eu não sei esta."

Niall se alegra e puxa Zayn para um abraço de lado.

Liam olha fixamente para ele e para Harry antes de derramar para os dois um drinque, e Louis pode sentir os olhos de Harry sobre ele também, como fogo.

. . .

As próximas duas horas passam com jogos de festa mais competitivos.

 _Monopoly_ ia acontecer, mas então Niall informou-os sobre O Incidente da Noite dos Jogos, que envolveu uma peça sendo arremessada através de uma janela e dinheiro falso batendo no ventilador de teto. _Pictionary_ acabou levando mais tempo do que o esperado, embora Louis pense que era uma vantagem injusta para Liam pedir para estar em uma equipe com Zayn, que por acaso é um artista incrível. Ele acha que sua equipe fez bem o suficiente, embora eles não teriam conseguido nenhum ponto sem a ilustração gráfica de Harry de um stripper masculino.

Ao todo, foi uma noite bem sucedida. Louis não acha que ele já tenha rido tanto em sua vida, é completamente ridículo e provavelmente o máximo de diversão que qualquer um deles teve em um longo tempo. (Embora, jogando beer pong antes de charadas não foi provavelmente a ideia mais inteligente.)

A noite está naquele ponto onde todo mundo está bêbado como seu peso em álcool, mas honestamente, Louis se sente bem.

Eles estão no meio de uma rodada de _Verdade ou Desafio Gire a Garrafa_ (uma combinação estúpida de jogos na opinião de Zayn) Tem sido bastante fácil até agora, apenas perguntas como _com qual jogador você gostaria de ficar preso em uma ilha deserta_? (A resposta óbvia é Liam) e em desafio estilo sete minutos no paraíso que envolveu Louis levando Liam para um armário, desalinhando o cabelo do menino e fazendo barulhos de sexo hilariantemente exagerados por sete minutos. Os rostos horrorizados quando eles saíram do armário foram verdadeiramente dourados e, possivelmente, marcaram Liam para toda a vida.

Liam senta-se e gira a garrafa, aterrissando em Niall.

"Verdade ou desafio?"

Niall zomba. "Desafio, vamos lá."

Liam pega um dos desafios, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Beije a pessoa à sua esquerda." Ele lê, divertido.

Louis leva muito tempo para perceber que essa pessoa é ele.

"Oh meu Deus, toda a minha vida tem levado a este momento", diz Louis drasticamente, virando-se completamente de lado para encarar Niall, reunindo toda a falsa ânsia que consegue. "Vamos, nos dê um beijo."

Niall ri. "Você está fazendo um grande trabalho em fazer este menos embaraçoso."

Louis sorri, ele está realmente muito feliz que isso está acontecendo com Niall. Muito, muito feliz por não ser outra pessoa.

"Certo, vem cá lindo." Niall diz e se inclina para frente, colocando um beijo suave nos lábios de Louis.

Apenas dura cinco segundos antes que haja assobios de lobo vindo de Liam e Harry e ambos estão se afastando do beijo, rindo histericamente.

Niall dá outro beijo em sua bochecha, uma vez que o riso cedeu, e Louis não pode deixar de notar Zayn ao lado dele, seus ombros rígidos e boca desenhada em uma linha dura. Ele lhe dá um sorriso tranquilizador, e Zayn sorri fracamente em retorno. Louis sente que seu peito se afunda, sem saber o que pode fazer sem incomodar Zayn.

Ele abaixa seu olhar enquanto Niall gira a garrafa, e ela cai sobre Harry. Louis está meio que esperando algo hilário para que Zayn possa rir. Isso faz dele uma pessoa ruim? Não, certamente não.

"Desafio" Harry diz imediatamente.

Niall lê o desafio, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Faça flexões até que seja a sua vez novamente."

Hah.

"Tudo bem, eu posso fazer isso." Harry diz de forma esnobe e gira sobre seus joelhos, esticando suas pernas e facilmente deixando cair para baixo, músculos pulsando como ele pressiona contra o chão e levanta-se de volta para cima. Louis não olha fixamente. Ele _não_.

"Podemos levar o resto do jogo muito _devagar_ ", Louis diz, sorrindo, definitivamente porque ele sabe que vai começar a doer em breve, não há qualquer outra razão.

"Você é um–" Harry dispara enquanto ele cai. "–idiota."

"Eu vou girar para você, Harry", diz Liam.

"Tão gentil." Harry controla, seu cabelo pendurado sobre seu rosto enquanto ele se concentra.

Liam gira a garrafa novamente, e aponta para Zayn que está apenas parecendo um pouco mais divertido do que antes. Louis olha-o cuidadosamente.

"Verdade ou desafio, Zayn?" Liam pergunta. Até agora Zayn só teve que confessar um segredo escuro, ao qual ele admitiu que nunca assistiu _Titanic_ e não tem intenção. Isso parecia ser bom o suficiente para os outros meninos que honestamente pareciam _horrorizados_.

"Verdade", diz Zayn, sem se incomodar.

Liam lê a pergunta, arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo estranhamente. "Uh." Ele limpa a garganta, uma pitada de rosa se espalhando por suas bochechas. "Top ou bottom?"

"Bottom." Zayn responde imediatamente, um som grave para sua voz, estranho para o jogo que ele estava chamando de estúpido há menos de uma hora.

Louis ergue as sobrancelhas e não pode deixar de se virar para Niall ao lado dele que está simplesmente olhando, de olhos arregalados e espera... ele está corando?

Louis sorri e olha para Zayn que está sorrindo agora, a vida fluindo de volta em suas características perfeitas. Sim, Louis está ciente de que seu melhor amigo deveria ser um modelo da Vogue, ele não culpa Niall por encarar, _não_ é o mesmo como o jeito que ele continua a olhar para Harry que ainda está lutando com suas flexões. Não é.

"Ohh, entendo, Zayn." Harry diz aprovando através de respirações pesadas.

Zayn apenas ri de modo suave, deslocando suavemente os olhos de seu (possivelmente) amigo irlandês sexualmente frustrado, inclinando-se para frente e girando a garrafa.

Atinge em Harry.

Harry desmorona em um montão com um suspiro pesado. "Obrigado, merda", ele murmura enquanto se senta de novo, esfregando seus bíceps. "Pode soltar."

"Por que você terminou com seu último namorado?" Zayn lê.

Louis _sente_ que o entusiasmo deixa seu rosto. _Por quê_.

Harry sorri suavemente. "Porque eu só estava na Espanha por mais dois dias."

"Ah", aponta Niall. "Dante, eu me lembro dele. Ele foi divertido."

_Dante?_

"Quem é Dante?" Liam pergunta. Obrigado, Liam.

O namorado espanhol de Harry. Eles realmente só se conheceram por, tipo, duas semanas, mas sim. Ele era legal." Niall responde.

Louis não sabe como ele pode sentir os olhos de Harry nele, queimando nele, mas ele afinal olha para longe quando Louis olha para cima. Ele não tem certeza do porquê. Não é como se nada disso o incomodasse.

A garrafa aponta para Louis em seguida.

"Descreva seu pior encontro de sempre." Harry lê. As palavras saem de sua língua lentamente, quebrando no final.

Louis sabe por quê.

Ele deixa seus olhos caírem no tapete. "Bem, eu não tenho certeza se isso conta, mas foi meio ruim por dois motivos. Um, ele esqueceu completamente o encontro, e dois... Eu o peguei me traindo com um dos meus amigos mais próximos. Então."

Ok.

Ok, então está realmente muito quieto.

Ele arrisca um olhar para cima para os olhos olhando para ele, todos menos Harry. Ele está olhando para a parede, seus olhos vidrados, duros e inexpressivos. Louis sente que seu intestino afunda profundamente.

"Bem, merda." Niall finalmente diz quebrando o silêncio. "Desculpe, amigo."

"Sim."

"Amigo de merda."

"... Sim."

E então Harry está se levantando. "Eu, hum. Estou tomando um pouco de ar fresco". Ele diz e sai da sala.

Louis suspira, sofrendo muito. Ninguém mais parece notar. Eles estão todos claramente tentando levantar o humor de onde Louis deixou no chão.

"Acho que vou fumar", murmura Louis em voz baixa e sai na direção em que Harry foi.

Ele o encontra lá fora.

Ele está sentado em um balanço velho ao lado da casa, pernas penduradas, botas de camurça arrastando ao longo da madeira, os olhos para as estrelas. Louis solta um suspiro constante enquanto caminha e se senta no balanço ao lado dele, achando um pouco mais difícil alcançar o chão com suas pernas mais curtas.

Ele segura as correntes que sustentam o balanço, inclinando a cabeça para o céu também, se perguntando se ele poderia desejar forte o suficiente e desaparecer lá em cima. Estar com as estrelas. Parece uma boa alternativa no momento.

A brisa noturna está fria contra sua pele, mas não é demais. Ele balança no balanço, sua cabeça está apenas começando a se acalmar de beber muito e segredos e Harry. Ele de alguma forma se sente mais equilibrado estando fora, as estrelas ajudam, mesmo se o mundo é muito maciço e não está lá puramente para atender todas as necessidades de Louis, isso ajuda a limpar a neblina em sua cabeça.

Então, tudo bem. Aqui vai.

"Harry, eu–"

"Louis–"

Harry pára quando ele o faz.

Louis sorri cansado. "Você vai."

Harry acena com a cabeça, olhando para ele. "Eu não acho que nenhum de nós está com a mente certa para falar como deveríamos agora, mas... sobre _aquilo_. Eu realmente– eu não–"

"Eu sei, Harry", diz Louis antes que Harry se dê uma dor de cabeça. "Oh cara. Isso é fodido. Você sabe disso, certo?

Harry ri fracamente. "Eu não acho que as palavras realmente podem cobri-lo."

Louis sorri para o chão. "Não, eu não acho que elas podem."

Eles ficam quietos por alguns momentos, apenas os balanços rangem ligeiramente, deixando-se chicotear e sussurrar. Louis pensa, se ele ficar realmente quieto, ele poderia ouvir o coração de Harry bater.

Provavelmente está tudo na cabeça dele.

"Me desculpe." Harry diz calmamente.

Louis aperta os olhos por um momento, antes de abri-los e se ajustar ao rosto de Harry. Macio, sincero, real. Seu cérebro ficou confuso, ele nem consegue ouvir seus próprios pensamentos. É tudo ele, é sempre ele.

Louis suspira. Olha para as estrelas.

"Sim," Ele diz, lábios frios contra o vento. "Eu também."

*

Autora original: @ _thecoloursneverfade_ no ao3 ( **lia** )


	5. Capítulo 05

Harry continua checando seu celular.

Ele continua checando seu celular enquanto ele está dirigindo, e Louis está ficando particularmente cansado de golpear a mão dele.

"Você está tentando nos matar, não é?"

"É claro, é exatamente isso que eu estou fazendo." Harry diz, uma curva minúscula em sua boca, mal fica lá por um segundo, a van diminui enquanto eles passam por crianças entrando em um ônibus escolar. "Desculpa. Eu sou- é... não é importante."

Louis olha-o mais um pouco, mas ele fica quieto depois disso.

Ele está sentado no banco do passageiro da van, enquanto Harry os leva para a uni. Harry, com seus estranhos olhos distantes e sobrancelhas franzidas, uma das mãos agarrando-se frouxamente ao volante e a outra apoiada no câmbio de marcha, seu corpo flexível, mas rígido de alguma forma. É tudo muito estranho, para dizer o mínimo, por uma infinidade de razões, mas a única em que Louis pode realmente se concentrar é que ele está lutando para realmente se concentrar completamente. Há música a partir do rádio de merda, mas ele não é capaz de prestar atenção suficiente para ouvir a música que está tocando, não antes de seus pensamentos ficarem selvagens e nebulosos.

Ele não pode parar de pensar, essa é a coisa. Sua cabeça ainda está ligeiramente tonta e enrolada na noite anterior, ele não acha que deveria ter significado nada, mas é claro que significava _tudo_ , e ele ainda pode sentir as palavras de Harry em sua pele e seus ossos, nos espaços onde eles não deveriam estar - os espaços onde há apenas lugar para Harry.

Eles não disseram muito mais enquanto estavam nos balanços, a noite estava se estabelecendo sobre eles e Liam estava chamando seus nomes - Louis se levantou e acenou com a cabeça em direção a casa e Harry seguiu, ambos com olhos pesados, corações pesados, tanta coisa não dita, e tanto que Louis não sabia como dizer.

Quando ele e Zayn voltam para o apartamento, Zayn se apoia contra seu ombro, cheirando a álcool e murmurando alguma coisa sobre querer saber o que ele e Harry de fato eram _"naquela época"_. Ele não parecia muito satisfeito com Louis dizendo: "Bem, nós éramos amigos... então nós simplesmente não éramos mais", mas o garoto estava cansado e exausto e franzindo as sobrancelhas por alguma razão, e Louis duvida que qualquer um dos últimos acontecimentos da noite vai permanecer com ele.

E então houve esta manhã.

A qual, Louis não tem certeza se ele pode lidar com como as coisas estão se tornando confusas, tipo. Há uma multidão de pessoas que Louis teria preferido ver quando acordou, mas Harry, ali, sentado na poltrona no canto de seu quarto, folheando um livro como algum psicopata. Que porra é essa? (Louis ignorou completamente o breve momento de pânico que teve ao pensar que Harry tinha ficado a noite sem o seu conhecimento, mas não, o rapaz estava completamente vestido, expressão composta, pés de botas cobertas cruzadas na borda da cama).

"Há quanto tempo você está aí?" Louis murmurou suspeitamente, sonolência ainda proeminente em sua voz. Ele fechou os olhos novamente.

Harry fechou seu livro, deixando-o na prateleira de Louis. "Não muito", disse ele - como se isso fosse de todo tranquilizador - e balançou as pernas dele, vagueando para Louis. "Vim para te acordar, Liam disse que eu deveria te dar uma carona."

Louis abriu um olho. "Ele não vai para a aula?"

"Ele é um peso leve", foi tudo que Harry respondeu, e Louis lembrou-se das quantidades copiosas de álcool que Liam tinha se banhado enquanto eles jogavam seus jogos bobos e conversavam besteira, tropeçando para fora da cama insistindo que o quarto estava girando, segurando em objetos de valor até que os quatro deles tinham se apressado em dar-lhe uma mão.

Louis fez um barulho descontente, afastou as cobertas e saiu da cama, imediatamente caindo para trás quando o quarto balançou. Ou talvez ele estivesse balançando. Não, é definitivamente o quarto. "Uau."

Sua cabeça estava queimando, o que não era surpreendente dadas as circunstâncias, e ele apertou os olhos fechados, sentindo a mão de Harry em seu ombro, estabilizando-o. "Você está com ressaca. E você parece um porco-espinho morrendo."

Louis não teve a energia para responder, escolhendo um olhar irritado ao invés.

Ele fez outra tentativa de se levantar, com a mão de Harry segurando-o no lugar, e então forçou Harry a fazer chá enquanto ele colocava um par de calças. Ele estava no meio do caminho colocando uma camisa quando Harry voltou com uma xícara fumegante, seus olhos caindo tão sutilmente na cintura de Louis, se demorando ali, e Louis tentou não pensar em nada disso enquanto abaixava sua camisa.

Eles nunca mencionaram a noite anterior, e Louis está tolamente esperando que Harry tivesse de alguma forma esquecido completamente, apesar de tudo ainda queimar cristalinamente em sua própria memória. Como sempre faz. Ele não é bom nessas conversas, ele é bom nelas com as pessoas que ele conhece por duas semanas, porque ele pode mentir e fazer a merda e ninguém pode dizer-lhe o contrário, mas com Harry é como se sua língua ficasse presa em sua garganta e se ele tentar dizer muito, ele sufocará. Ele não pode fodidamente mentir quando tudo que ele quer fazer é falar com ele. E isso é só -- não.

Então, sim, ele espera que Harry não se lembre. Especialmente a coisa toda do pedido de casamento, sério, o que mesmo foi aquilo?

Deslizando-se em seu moletom, eles caminharam tranquilamente através do quarto de Zayn --onde ele provavelmente vai ficar dormindo pelos próximos cinco anos-- e para a cozinha, e ele estava decididamente não observando a maneira como Harry o observava do outro lado da sala, os quadris arqueados para frente, os ombros contra a parede onde Zayn deixa o post-its de coisas para se lembrar de fazer, coisas domésticas como lavanderia e mantimentos - "comprar _mais escovas_ ", " _URGENTE: sem café!!"_ _-_ Harry tinha seus ombros largos por todo o lado.

Ugh.

"Eu me sinto doente." Louis finalmente conseguiu dizer, encostado na ilha da cozinha, e Harry revirou os olhos e fez ovos em torradas. Eles comeram juntos, em uma conversa estranhamente confortável - menos silêncio enquanto o rádio zumbia pelo ambiente. Harry virou o nariz para a horrível pilha de pratos ao lado da pia depois, e não deixou Louis sair sem arrumar. É claro que Louis recusou, e acabou sentando na bancada de café balançando as pernas e inconscientemente comendo com os olhos o traseiro de Harry enquanto ele colocava os pratos longe, incomodando-o com perguntas bobas e provavelmente sendo um pé no saco. Harry não se queixou, tanto quanto parecia que ele queria. Louis olhou-o balançar a toalha sobre seu ombro enquanto guardava alguns copos de café, e ele pode imaginar que, em teoria, isso seria uma coisa agradável de se fazer com alguém todas as manhãs.

Em teoria. Ou em algum universo alternativo distante onde fazer estas coisas não deixe espaço para supor qualquer outra coisa, para esperar qualquer coisa adicional.

Ele retrocede para a triste realidade quando eles chegam a uni, o celular de Harry ainda está tocando, mas ele não tentou verificar novamente.

É um dia tão bonito, e não há nada além da amargura auto-imposta de Louis que traz seu humor para baixo. A manhã foi boa, foi bom, nada de especial. Ele está um pouquinho ansioso sobre como as coisas estão ficando confortáveis com Harry? Sim, claro que ele está. Mas isso era esperado, realmente. E ele tem tudo sob controle.

Ele sai da van, respirando fundo e exalando uma pluma preguiçosa de ar para o mundo frio.

. . .

O resto do dia é, na humilde opinião de Louis, a porra de uma bagunça estranha.

A palestra deles é como sempre --discussões irrelevantes, slides de novos estudos, colônia de Harry, seus braços se tocando, sofrimento quieto-- ela termina com uma pergunta de um estudante infeliz que coloca o professor Reynolds em uma tangente longa de uma hora. Sem precisar dizer, Louis agora sabe mais sobre suricatos do que ele já sequer se importou.

[ _tangent_ / _tangente_ _: Uma linha de pensamento ou ação completamente diferente._ ]

[ _meerkats_ _/_ _suricatos_ _: Um pequeno mamífero africano da família_ _herpestidae_ _._ ]

Ele segue Harry depois. Por quê? Ele não sabe, meio que pareceu um convite não dito quando Harry disse que queria ir ver Niall, e Louis teve algum tempo antes de sua próxima aula, então ele o seguiu para as salas de música. Eles encontram Niall, sentado em um sofá perto da parte de trás da sala, cabeça para baixo em um caderno, escrevendo com caneta. Seu rosto fica totalmente iluminado quando ele os vê, mas há uma borda para seu sorriso, e Louis finge que não percebe.

"Rapazes!" Niall chama, se ajeita um pouco para acomodá-los, Harry sentado no meio e Louis na outra extremidade, tentando controlar seu rosto, algo que aparece como compostura. "Graças a Deus, eu precisava de uma desculpa para procrastinar."

"Você não deveria _estar_ procrastinando, Niall. Isso é pra tipo, dois dias." Greg diz do nada, colocando uma guitarra no chão enquanto ele entra na sala, sorrindo para eles e puxando uma cadeira ao lado de Louis. "Hey, Louis."

"Hey." Louis diz, notando que Niall está fazendo Harry ler algo em seu caderno. "Como você está?"

"Estou muito bem, é bom ver você aqui."

E Louis apenas encolhe os ombros, porque tipo, o que ele está mesmo fazendo aqui? "Harry queria ver Niall, então."

"Certo. Certo, sim." Greg diz. "Então amanhã. Você está livre?"

Oh.

Louis pôde tomar um momento para responder. Mas hey, ele é a pessoa _mais_ casual na sala. Totalmente.

"Harry e eu temos que trabalhar em uma tarefa de manhã, mas... eu estou livre na parte da tarde?"

"Legal. Eu adoraria te levar para sair."

"Me levar?"

"Sim, como um encontro? Eu prometo que será divertido, eu peguei essa vibe de que você está um pouco apreensivo com tudo isso, então nem sequer temos que chamar assim. Vamos só ver um filme. Vai ser bom?"

Louis limpa a garganta. "Certo, eu estou esperando por isso."

E Greg sorri. "Certo. Te mando uma mensagem?"

"Sim." Louis responde, enquanto Niall está indo pegar um copo monstruoso de creme e cobertura de caramelo da Starbucks na mesa. Ele não está usando sapatos, observa Louis, apenas meias, meias coloridas cobertas de abelhas pretas e amarelas.

"Vocês deveriam ficar, estamos ensaiando nosso set em alguns minutos." Greg diz, trazendo seus braços acima de sua cabeça enquanto ele se estende, arqueando as costas, a bainha de sua camisa subindo.

"Eu ficaria" Louis diz. "Mas eu tenho aula daqui a pouco."

Niall e Greg então inclinam-se para Harry, que prontamente responde "Prometi a Liam que eu lhe daria uma carona para trabalhar."

Os ombros de Niall caem, o lábio caindo ainda mais quando ele se inclina contra a mesa, a boca em seu canudo verde.

"Você pode mostrar suas habilidades em seu aniversário." Harry diz sinceramente.

Louis fica momentaneamente aturdido, antes de ser arrastado de volta para a memória da noite anterior, enquanto ele e Zayn estavam saindo pela porta, Niall bêbado tagarelando algo sobre sua própria festa - em algumas semanas ou alguns dias, Louis perdeu essa parte. Tanto faz. Ele tem certeza de que pode lidar com outro aniversário, embora tenha dúvidas de que será tão silencioso quanto o de Liam.

"Isso é verdade." Niall comenta, apontando para Harry. "Greg, você irá, certo?"

"Sim, se estou sendo convidado."

"Claro que está, companheiro."

"Todo mundo está, aparentemente." Harry fala, quase quietamente, e Louis sente um arrepio. Harry se vira para ele. "Então, tudo bem. Louis, nós provavelmente deveríamos..."

"Sim. Certo."

"Te vejo amanhã, Louis." Greg diz enquanto ele está saindo pela porta.

"Sim. Até logo."

"Então," Harry diz, uma vez que eles estão fora da sala. "O que tem amanhã?"

"Filme. Com Greg. Apenas saindo." Ele não sabe porque ele precisou esclarecer esse último ponto.

"Huh? Como um encontro?"

"Não é _realmente_ um encontro-"

De repente ele está sendo puxado para uma sala de aula vazia, a porta se fechando às costas deles, suas costas sendo pressionadas contra uma parede, as mãos de Harry sobre ele em um piscar de olhos. Louis deveria empurrá-lo. Ele deveria pelo menos _tentar_.

Mas ele não o faz, e antes que ele possa sequer imaginar o que está acontecendo, Harry está pressionando sua boca quente no pescoço de Louis, não mordendo, apenas sugando beijos molhados em sua pele, enviando solavancos impossíveis de calor abaixo da espinha de Louis até que ele está praticamente contorcendo sob seu toque, incapaz de recuperar o fôlego, ele nem sequer se sente _acordado_ , mas parece meio... okay. Estranhamente ok. Isso deveria se sentir okay? Provavelmente não. Mas Louis definitivamente perde isso, sentindo a língua de Harry deslizar sobre seu pescoço, os lábios sugando suavemente a pele sensível, as mãos enroladas em torno da cintura de Louis, corpos pressionados juntos, os quadris moendo suavemente, perto, perigosamente perto.

"Um. O que você está fazendo?" Louis pergunta desconfiado, um pouco ofegante.

Harry levanta a cabeça, lambendo os lábios, olhos meio fechados e encapuzados. "Me foda."

A respiração de Louis prende-lhe a garganta, o seu peito congelando-se da maneira que sempre parece ao redor de Harry - mesmo que ele não esteja inteiramente surpreso, ou, além disso, ele está a esperar isto de Harry - ele não pode simplesmente _saltar_ sobre ele do nada. Louis tenta bater as mãos de Harry longe de sua cintura, mas elas simplesmente deslizam para baixo em direção a sua bunda.

"Eu juro por Deus, Harry." Louis solta em um suspiro áspero. "Sem mais sexo em público com você, eu ainda tenho que te devolver por isso." Ele toma uma respiração longa e instável e tenta com determinação ignorar as mãos se movendo sobre a metade inferior de seu corpo. "Além disso, como já foi dito, eu tenho outra aula em breve."

Harry não parece estar prestando atenção no geral, mordendo seu lábio inferior enquanto seu olhar desliza para baixo, os olhos pousam no rosto de Louis, apenas _olhando_ para ele com uma estranha espécie de intensidade.

"Por mais divertido que pareça" Harry diz, quase sussurrando as palavras em respirações quentes contra a boca de Louis, pressionando seus quadris contra ele uma última vez antes de deixá-lo ir e dar um passo para trás. "Vou estar na minha van pelos próximos vinte minutos", ele diz, retrocedendo em direção à porta.

"Bom para você." Louis murmura, ainda sem fôlego, seu corpo formigando todo enquanto ele tenta recuperar alguma compostura, seu interior sente como se ele estivesse desfiando.

Harry faz uma careta, irritantemente, fazendo um coração com os dedos, a borda da boca curvando-se para cima quando sai da sala.

Louis realmente não deveria. Se alguma coisa, ele deveria pelo menos esperar mais de dez minutos antes de aparafusar para fora do edifício e se dirigir para a van artisticamente decorada. É absolutamente terrível - ele está agora _matando aula_ por este menino, murmurando "você é uma péssima influência", enquanto ele sobe.

Harry inclinou o assento traseiro, deitando-se de costas, sem camisa, as pernas estendidas e cruzadas nos tornozelos e ele mal levanta a cabeça para olhar para Louis quando ele entra, olhando Harry suspeitosamente só porque.

"O que? Está quente", é tudo o que Harry diz. E isso é. Então essa é a única razão pela qual Louis decide escapar de sua própria camisa também, ao mesmo tempo em que ele continua a trabalhar Harry fora de sua calça jeans incrivelmente apertada.

. . .

Zayn está apenas acabando de se levantar da cama quando Louis chega em casa, ele tem uma xícara de café na mão, seu cabelo escuro, geralmente imaculado, ele está apontando para cima e para os lados e há bolsas embaixo de seus olhos. Ele cumprimenta Louis com um grunhido, o que é suficiente, depois desaparece de volta em seu quarto.

Louis passa uns bons dez minutos se perguntando aonde toda sua comida foi parar, antes de abrir a porta para a casa de seus vizinhos. Niall está sentado no tapete, as pernas cruzadas, de costas encurvadas enquanto ele digita algo em seu laptop, sua guitarra descansando ao lado dele, e ele nem sequer parece se incomodar o mínimo por Louis entrar sem aviso prévio (ou muito consciente disso) e Louis o cumprimenta com: "Não temos comida, então... oi", invadindo sua cozinha, terminando com uma tigela do sorvete de Harry banhada em molho de chocolate e arrumando um espaço ao lado de Niall.

Niall acaba pedindo sua opinião sobre algumas demos nas quais ele está trabalhando, apesar dos protestos de Louis insistindo que ele tem literalmente zero conhecimento sobre produção musical, "mas", Niall diz enquanto tira um pouco de sorvete na ponta do dedo (instantaneamente virando o nariz para a falta de "doce") "você é meu amigo e sua opinião é importante", e Louis não sabe o que diabos ele mesmo diz como feedback, mas Niall garante que ele é útil enquanto digita em seu laptop.

Uma hora ou algo assim passa, e Niall bate a tampa do laptop para baixo, "Eu realmente não sinto vontade de cozinhar esta noite, quer me ajudar a pedir pizza?"

Louis concorda, pulando o assento do passageiro enquanto Niall explode uma de suas canções, queixando-se de certas partes e vangloriando-se sobre outras, e enquanto ele vai dentro e pede, Louis bisbilhota, naturalmente, e encontra algumas fotografias soltas de Harry, Niall e Liam no porta-luvas.

Ele as puxa para fora lentamente, como se ele estivesse segurando uma relíquia delicada, e ele se sente estranho - como se ele não devesse estar olhando, mesmo sabendo que eles não se importariam. Eles estão em alguma praia nas fotografias, Niall tirando as selfies com todos eles, pele bronzeada beijada pelo sol, Liam em uma roupa de mergulho e Harry em uma camisa havaiana desabotoada coberta de palmeiras, menos tatuagens do que ele tem agora, mas ainda o suficiente para sua pele parecer arte. Ele tem óculos de sol empurrando seu cabelo para trás -ele provavelmente tem outro par escondido em algum lugar para propósitos reais de óculos de sol como o bastardo pretensioso que ele é - e tipo, ele está sorrindo. Certo. Ele está sorrindo corretamente. E claro, ele sorriu assim desde que eles se re-conheceram, mas não é a mesma coisa. Ele não sabe porque, mas não é.

Harry costumava estar com todas as covinhas e entusiasmado com a vida e o futuro, jogava pipoca no ar e tentava pegá-la na boca, mas sempre perdia, e fazia piadas terríveis, literalmente as _piores_ , mas Louis ria como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada que tinha ouvido. Tolo e ingênuo, mas sempre com as melhores intenções.

Ele não mudou muito, mas Louis não pode fingir que as coisas não são diferentes, que nada disso o machuca. Ele gastou muito tempo construindo a parede protetora em torno de si mesmo, ele não pode deixar este menino entrar - este garoto nas fotografias, sorrindo, protegendo os olhos do sol mesmo que ele tenha um par de óculos escuros na cabeça - ele é _demais_. Ele é sempre apenas demais.

Louis coloca as fotos de volta, ele precisa recuperar o fôlego.

Niall senta-se no assento dos motoristas enquanto aguardam seu pedido, abrindo uma lata de Coca-Cola que ele deve ter comprado enquanto ele estava lá e tomando um gole, segurando-o para Louis que o toma entre seus dedos, uma fria condensação contra a pele.

"Então." Niall fala, estendendo a mão e desligando o rádio enquanto Louis passa a Coca-Cola. "Vou lhe perguntar uma coisa, e você pode totalmente escolher se quer ou não responder."

"Atire."

"Você e Harry... Eu sinto como se estivéssemos deixando algo passar."

Louis definitivamente para de respirar. Ou. Tipo, ele não se lembra como.

"Tipo, de volta ao colegial. Vocês não apenas odiavam um ao outro por razões estúpidas, era outra coisa, certo?" Niall continua a dizer, e Louis exala um suspiro de alívio, a tensão em seu peito se expandindo um pouco.

"Algo assim." Louis responde inquieto.

Niall olha para o pára-brisa, para as famílias que pegam seus próprios pedidos de pizza, ao sol que aparece através das nuvens. "Você não tem que me dizer, eu suponho que ambos estão quietos por um motivo. Eu só queria esclarecer que as coisas estão melhores entre vocês dois agora, certo?"

"Sim." Louis diz. "Eu suponho."

"Porque tipo, eu não gosto de enfiar meu nariz nas coisas do Harry, mas ele tem muita coisa acontecendo, bem aqui." Ele bate o dedo em sua têmpora. "E eu sinto que, tipo, é importante que sejamos cuidadosos. Ele não é um bebê, eu não estou tentando ser superprotetor, mas ele é família, yeah? E você está passando muito tempo com ele, e eu... eu quero ter certeza de que ele está bem."

Louis olha pela janela. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Quero dizer, ele é frágil. Ele se importa muito, o que você provavelmente sabe, e que ele coloca um rosto corajoso, porque ele sempre teve que se proteger, eu acho. Digo, quando o conheci, estava claro que ele estava fugindo de alguma coisa, e eu nunca pressionei porque acho que ele vai me dizer quando ele estiver pronto. Ele mantém tudo engarrafado e, só... Louis, eu te amo parceiro, mas se as coisas ficarem ruins entre vocês dois de novo-"

"Niall-"

"Eu só... Eu realmente acho que está ajudando ele ter todos nós lá, tipo, nós estamos todos nos dando bem e se ele está usando isso como uma distração, eu não sei, mas eu acho que ele tem sido mais feliz. Deus, ele provavelmente iria me odiar por dizer tudo isso, especialmente quando eu não sei muito sobre isso, eu só - eu quero dizer isso, Louis. Se você o machucar, não podemos ser amigos."

"Isso é contundente, mas tudo bem."

" _Louis_."

"Sim, eu entendi. Eu gosto de ser seu amigo e não tenho a intenção de machucar o Harry, não tenho, eu prometo."

"Bom." Diz Niall, respirando com firmeza, segurando o ar ainda entre eles. "Desculpe, isso soou um pouco como o tipo de conversa que um pai daria a um futuro genro."

Louis bufa. "Você é um maldito cabeção."

"Eu também te amo." Niall diz, parecendo estar relaxando em si mesmo. Ele aperta o joelho de Louis. "Acho que as pizzas estão prontas."

Louis acena com a cabeça, observa Niall sair da van e usa a solidão para recuperar o fôlego. Ele jura que não fará mais nada nessa situação de Harry, mas está confuso mais do que tudo, não faz sentido. Harry era sólido, sua vida doméstica era sólida, tanto quanto Louis sabia. Ele não sabe quando ou como isso poderia ter mudado.

Sim, o dia está se transformando em uma grande merda de bagunça.

. . .

Quando eles chegam novamente em casa, com pilhas de pizzas dentro de suas respectivas caixas gordurosas de pizzas, Zayn e Liam estão sentados nas extremidades opostas da mesa de jantar, Harry no meio, seus olhos piscando entre os dois intensamente, ambos os meninos com um copo de vinho tinto na frente deles.

Louis despeja as caixas de pizza, os olhos seguindo todo esse cenário divertidamente. "Isso parece interessante", ele diz lentamente, afundando ao lado de Harry.

Harry interrompe um grande sorriso quando percebe sua presença. "Nenhum deles tinha tomado um copo de vinho antes, e ambos tentaram alguns antes e pareciam estar prestes a vomitar. Foi muito engraçado."

"A determinação é real."

"É fodidamente nojento, mas vou aprender a gostar, certo?" Liam pergunta ceticamente.

"Por que isso está acontecendo, exatamente?" Louis pergunta curiosamente.

"Bem," Zayn começa a dizer, "porque é o aniversário de _alguém_ em breve-"A alegria de Niall vinda da cozinha o interrompe, e seus lábios se levantam ligeiramente. "E nós entramos no assunto de aniversários e no que Harry e eu queremos fazer nos nossos, e Harry foi muito específico."

Louis se vira de lado, observando o perfil de Harry. "Uma degustação de vinho?"

Harry aperta os lábios, lutando contra um sorriso. "Não."

Louis bate em seus lábios, contemplando. "Você quer se banhar em piscinas gloriosas de vinho tinto rico com sacrifícios virgens?"

Harry solta uma risada. "Que merda, Lou?"

"Eu posso vir com mais."

"Por favor, não." Harry pede, e há uma pequena peculiaridade em seus lábios. "Se você quer saber." Seu tom é melancólico, e como isto é uma inconveniência. "Há este lugar que eu costumava dirigir para casa, é apenas uma colina velha na borda da cidade, com vista para tudo e em torno do meu aniversário, em um determinado horário da noite, o nevoeiro cobriria a cidade e as luzes brilhariam sob ele, o que é realmente mágico. Então. Eu quero dirigir até lá em uma merda de um caminhão alugado, com vocês obviamente, e sentar-se na traseira em ternos chiques, bebendo vinho tinto sob as estrelas."

Louis engole, seu peito doendo em algum lugar profundo. "Elegante, Styles."

"Este sou eu."

"Além disso, o caminhão alugado tem que ser uma merda?"

"Sim. Essencial, para a _sensação_ disso."

Louis sacode a cabeça, resmungando, "Bom Deus."

Liam redemoinha o copo, olhando fixamente para ele. "Então, para cumprir os desejos de Harry, temos que nos levar a beber vinho, e é vil."

"Mas é necessário." Harry lembra.

Liam assente, olhando para Harry com uma espécie de carinho que torna o coração de Louis inchado. "Absolutamente necessário."

Louis volta sua atenção para Zayn, e ele está sentindo uma sensação estranha de familiaridade com Zayn virando o nariz afastado em desgosto, já faz um tempo desde que ele viu Zayn desinteressado em qualquer coisa relacionada a esses meninos. "Zayn, qual é, eu pensei que você era elegante? Não é isso que os artistas hipster bebem enquanto você se inclina para trás em suas poltronas de retalhos e discute esse cara de Kadinsky-"

"É _Kandinsky_ , e nós não- Eu queria que você não me estereotipasse assim. Além disso... isso é mais uma espécie de discussão de cidra de maçã quente", ele quase parece irritado consigo mesmo por ter que adicionar essa última parte.

"Oh, meu Deus."

Liam levanta tentativamente o copo para a boca e toma o menor gole que o homem conhece, e Louis solta uma gargalhada pelo modo como seu rosto se arrepia. "Você é fofo", ele diz, batendo na mão de Liam pela mesa. "Olha, eu vou fazer isso com você. Harry?"

"Sim, por favor."

Louis volta com taças, colocando um na frente dele e Harry, os quais Harry generosamente enche, e todos eles se mudam para a varanda enquanto o céu fica listrado em roxos escuros, nuvens espalhando-se sobre a lua e envolvendo as estrelas, a luz da varanda cintilando, as mariposas batendo nela cegamente. Eles comem pizza e ouvem alguns dos vários discos que Harry e Niall adquiriram ao longo de suas viagens em um gravador empoeirado, falando alto e cansadamente, vagando em um suave silêncio até que não haja nada além de taças manchadas de vermelho na mesa e olhos pesados.

Os outros vão para a cama, mas Harry fica com Louis e eles comem sorvete no sofá e assistem aos talk shows noturnos. A preocupação lentamente o devora, preocupando-se com Harry, sobre o que Niall disse, preocupando-se de que Harry pudesse dizer coisas, pudesse trazer coisas das quais ele não está pronto para falar. Mas ele não o faz. E Louis promete-se que ele vai falar com ele sobre isso, em breve, ele vai.

. . .

"Ele definitivamente fez isso." Harry diz pela terceira vez, apontando para um cara na tela enquanto eles assistem _Criminal_ _Minds_ na sala.

Louis tem os pés enfiados no sofá, a cabeça apoiada no punho, uma tigela de pipoca entre eles. Zayn, Niall e Liam tinham saído há uma hora, Zayn puxando-os por toda a cidade para algum evento de arte de rua, e ele e Harry decidiram ficar em casa e estudar porque a data de entrega deles é amanhã. Claro, o tempo está sem vida, o que levou Harry a insistir que era uma espécie de dia de maratona de série em vez disso, e Louis não estava prestes a reclamar quando Harry deixá-lo escolher o que eles iriam assistir, enrolando-se no sofá e cutucando seus pés frios contra as panturrilhas de Harry sem motivo especial.

O dia passa rapidamente, e da mesma maneira completamente platônica, o que é surpreendente, estar sozinho com Harry geralmente não inclui muito disso. Eles fazem tacos desleixado para o almoço, Harry trazendo ingredientes de sua casa porque Louis e Zayn são terríveis e nunca têm qualquer comida. Eles comem de pernas cruzadas no chão para não derramarem nada no sofá, Harry leva os pratos para a pia, jogando-lhe uma bebida quando ele volta e deslizando o próximo disco uma vez que eles terminaram a oitava temporada (Louis teve que começar a partir de onde Harry estava, o que era bastante inconveniente em sua opinião.)

É muito mais tarde no dia quando Harry finalmente vai embora, dizendo que ele tem "coisas" para fazer, e é cronometrado perfeitamente, realmente, porque o celular de Louis vibra enquanto ele está esquentando as sobras no microondas, Greg, lembrando-o sobre seu _compromisso_.

Seu encontro (que _não_ é um encontro) com Greg vai bem, tipo - ele é legal, sim, e ele é engraçado, e Louis poderia definitivamente fazer pior - mas ele ainda não pode deixar de se sentir meio subjugado sobre toda a situação, o que não é justo com Greg, mas até agora não há nada que sugira que é realmente um encontro, e isso o deixa um pouco mais à vontade. Não há jantar à luz de velas, eles vão para um filme, uma espécie de filme de ação estilo Liam Neeson, falta de romance e piadas suficientes para Louis se sentir mais como quando ele assiste a filmes com seus amigos, além do sangue adicionado para realmente definir o humor, obrigado Senhor.

Greg compra o jantar depois, o jantar é peixe e batatas fritas, e Louis sente-se quente por dentro quando eles voltam para o apartamento dele e comem em volta da mesa de café e só conversam e ouvem música e sim, ele realmente pode ver a si mesmo sendo amigo de Greg, ele definitivamente poderia. Todo o resto é muito confuso.

Ele não diz isso, no entanto, quando Greg o deixa em casa, ou quando ele se inclina sobre o câmbio e o beija. Porque Greg também beija muito bem, e Louis não tinha a intenção de dizer qualquer um dos pensamentos em sua cabeça. Não dura muito, é apenas um beijinho nos lábios, e tudo que Louis podia lhe dar em resposta é um desajeitado, mas saudável sorriso e aceno quando ele se direciona para dentro de sua própria casa, sua pele formigando com arrepios e uma sensação estranha, oca em seu peito.

Zayn está pronto para sair quando Louis entra na sala de estar, ele está sentando na beira do sofá colocando suas botas. "Hey, como foi?"

Louis limpa sua garganta. "Bom. Vi aquele novo filme sobre um cara fugindo da CIA, foi legal."

"Bom, e Greg?"

"Hm? O que tem ele?"

Zayn olha para ele. "Louis, você foi a um encontro pela primeira vez em meses com um cara que realmente não está para foder você e nunca falar contigo novamente, _detalhes._ "

"Não foi um encontro." Louis insiste quietamente, baixando suas chaves.

"É por isso que ele te beijou, então?"

"Como você- não me espione, _Zayn_." Louis diz, caindo esgotado no sofá ao lado dele.

"É o meu trabalho."

Louis suspira. "Não foi um encontro", ele diz novamente.

"Okay..." Zayn diz, claramente lendo Louis como um livro aberto, como ele sempre conseguiu, e de pé. "Você está indo no vizinho?"

Louis sacode a cabeça. "Nah. Tenho um artigo para enviar antes da meia-noite."

Zayn sorri e se inclina para baixo, pressionando seus lábios no canto da testa de Louis. "Veja, é por isso que você será bem sucedido na vida e eu serei o amigo estranho que vive em seu sofá."

Louis bate no ombro dele. "Pode ser assim mesmo, se você está indo para toda a coisa de artista esfomeado."

Zayn aponta para ele. "Você tem um ponto", ele diz com um sorriso rápido, em seguida, olha para o seu telefone que não parou de vibrar todo este tempo. "Niall continua me mandando mensagens de texto, eu deveria ir embora, você está bem?"

Louis acena com a cabeça, "estou bem".

E assim, eventualmente Zayn desaparece na porta ao lado para embebedar-se bobamente com Niall e Liam (e talvez Harry, Louis ainda está inseguro sobre sua presença em suas festas). Ele passa a hora seguinte terminando o artigo, conseguindo enviá-lo com tempo de sobra, então ele recompensa-se com um biscoito de chocolate que Niall trouxe esta tarde. Ele joga seu saco vazio de batatas fritas na lixeira perto de sua mesa, se inclina para trás em sua cama e liga seu celular - que estava desligado em caso de distrações - e ele tem uma mensagem não lida de Harry.

_Harry: Você está por aqui ou..._

A mensagem foi recebida quase uma hora atrás. Oh.

_Louis: Estava com meu celular desligado, desculpe. De qualquer maneira, o que você estava dizendo?_

_Harry: Você está em casa? Ou você continua no seu não-encontro?_

_Louis: Isso foi você se convidando?_

_Harry: Sim_

_Harry: Então..._

_Louis: Pergunte educadamente, Harold._

_Harry: Oh, meu Deus._

_Harry: Louis Tomlinson, posso, por favor, ir para sua casa e chupar o seu pau?_

_Louis:_ _Hm_ _... Eu suponho._

. . .

Harry cheira a vodca quando ele sobe na cama ao lado de Louis, e Louis acentuadamente enruga nariz. "Quão bêbado você está, eu estaria tirando vantagem?"

Harry enruga uma sobrancelha, levantando a cabeça de onde estava descansando no travesseiro. "Sóbrio. Algum cara derramou sua bebida em mim, eu estive em meu quarto entediado fora de minha mente porque alguém-" ele aponta para o lado de Louis, "não respondeu minha mensagem."

Louis lhe dá uma cotovelada. "Eu estava _estudando_ , acho que é razão suficiente."

Harry suspira, exagerado. "Suponho", ele murmura sorrindo. "Então..."

"Então?"

"Como foi Greg?"

" _Oh_ , me perguntei quando tempo levaria para você puxar esse assunto." Ele sorri, encontrando os olhos sempre tão expectantes de Harry. "Foi bom?"

"Qual é" Harry rola sobre seu estômago, descansando sua cabeça em seus punhos. "Onde estão os detalhes suculentos?"

Louis inclina sua cabeça para ele. "Vimos um filme, jantamos, _elemeioquemebeijou_ e ele me deu uma carona."

"O que é que foi isso?"

"Ele me deu uma carona?"

"Não..."

"Ele meio que me beijou..."

Harry levanta as sobrancelhas, desviando o olhar desinteressadamente, o que é estranho para seu interesse anterior no referido tópico. "Mesmo? Huh. Isso é ousado."

"Eu suponho." Louis dá de ombros. "Não foi realmente nada, eu não sei."

Harry parece estar dando muita atenção à bainha de sua camisa. "Tanto faz, não é da minha conta."

Okay.

Louis se afasta desajeitadamente.

"Por que você tem isso?"

"Huh?" Ele olha de volta para Harry, para vê-lo segurando uma máscara de sono que ele cavou fora das gavetas ao lado de sua cama. "Oh, não tínhamos cortinas quando nos mudamos, então."

Ele olha Harry suspeitosamente enquanto seu rosto muda, o polegar passando sobre a máscara de seda preta suavemente.

"Eu me recuso a participar de seus fetiches estranhos, Harry."

"Não é _tão_ estranho se eu apenas quiser que você use isso." Harry diz docemente, piscando inocentemente. Louis não deveria achar isso tão quente quanto acha.

Ele afasta os olhos das mãos de Harry. "O que você não quer que eu veja, exatamente?"

"Me deixe te surpreender." Harry diz, lambendo seus lábios. Ele empurra-se para cima e se posiciona no colo de Louis, sentando-se com a máscara pendurada em seu dedo. "Só vai ser eu, nada estranho, eu prometo." As palavras lambem como uma chama, e atiram diretamente para baixo da coluna de Louis.

As pontas dos dedos de Harry dançam delicadamente ao longo dos ossos expostos do quadril de Louis enquanto ele aguarda sua resposta, traçando ao longo da barra de sua calça jeans em sua posição no colo de Louis. Olhos esperançosos, contudo confiantes que olham para baixo nele. Louis poderia levá-lo a implorar, facilmente, mas ele não precisa. E aterroriza Louis o quanto ele confia nele.

Porra.

Ele não diz uma palavra enquanto ele levanta sua mão e tira a máscara da mão de Harry, seu pau se contorce quando a última coisa que vê é Harry mordendo o lábio inferior, antes de deslizar a máscara sobre os olhos e fechar o mundo em total escuridão.

Há um pouco de movimento onde Harry sai de seu colo, e Louis tem que lutar com a tentação de olhá-lo antes que o colchão mergulhe novamente. Harry está de volta para ele, mas ele não sente o tecido de sua calça jeans contra a própria de Louis, então ele assume que Harry está nu. Harry nu. Nele. E ele não pode sequer apreciar a vista.

"Isso não é justo." Ele se vê dizendo ao que as mãos de Harry brincam com a bainha de sua camisa. "Você está nu e rastejando em cima de mim e eu não tenho permissão para olhar."

"Isso é tudo parte da diversão, Lou." A voz de Harry é sedosa e Louis pode ouvi-lo sorrindo. Isso vai direto para o seu pau. "Agora fique quieto, você ficará? Ou eu posso apenas te deixar aqui."

Louis obedece.

Harry tira a camisa de Louis primeiro, fazendo-o sentir o ar fresco contra seu peito enquanto Harry passa os dedos pela pele dele, e ele já está tremendo sob seu toque, contorcendo-se antecipadamente e a menor sugestão de nervos. Isso é bom, entretanto, sempre é bom com ele.

Ele tira suas calças então, e Louis quase se derrete quando sente as coxas nuas de Harry contra as suas. Ele deveria se sentir vulnerável, ou exposto, mas há algo diferente acendendo em seu interior em vez disso, parece como excitação.

E então ele sente o calor de Harry contra seu estômago, seus lábios colocando beijos desde apenas abaixo do umbigo até todo o caminho até o pescoço dele,arrastando sobre seu abdômen como faíscas elétricas, abocanhando as clavículas, chupando sua garganta. Há uma descarga de ar quente e, em seguida, sua língua molhada está deslizando sobre a curva de seu pescoço, logo abaixo da mandíbula, seu nariz cutucando em sua bochecha. _Perto_. Puta merda.

É um processo lento, prolongado, _provocador_ e Louis já está ficando desesperadamente duro. A mão de Harry se move para baixo em direção ao seu pênis inchado, liso com pré-gozo, e ele começa a masturbá-lo enquanto ele mantém sua boca em seu pescoço, beijando e beliscando ligeiramente, sua mão construindo um ritmo.

Louis geme, os quadris dele empurrando um pouco em antecipação. Ele sente o peito de Harry se pressionar contra o seu, gotas de suor já se formando, sua boca movendo-se sem parar, ocasionalmente enviando pequenas pitadas de dor, mas é uma boa quantidade, o suficiente para fazer seu pau contrair todas as vezes e sua pele explodir com arrepios. Harry presta atenção extra a um ponto logo acima de sua clavícula, e Louis sabe que vai ficar marcado amanhã. Ele espera que seja um dia frio.

Harry para, soltando o pau latejante de Louis de sua mão, respirando pesadamente acima da boca de Louis. Ele pode sentir as ondas quentes de ar se misturando com as suas próprias, ele se pergunta o quão perto Harry está de seus lábios. Quanto ele teria de se inclinar antes deles se beijarem, ele duvida que haja muita distância.

Harry se foi depressa demais, e Louis encontra-se ofegando, chupando ar frio, a ausência de onde ele estava. Ele mantém os lábios entreabertos.

Não é absolutamente calmo por causa da música ao lado, pulsando através da casa, e Louis está meio que agradecido por isso, porque ele tem certeza que seu coração está batendo muito fodidamente alto quando ele sente Harry correr suas mãos para baixo em seus lados, uma mão ainda molhada de masturbá-lo. E, mais suave do que nunca, ele sente uma onda de ar quente contra sua coxa interna, onde a boca de Harry está apenas mal o tocando. Isso é tão _diferente_ de qualquer coisa que eles fizeram. Louis não sabe o que está acontecendo, mas ele não é exatamente contra, essa máscara pode ser a melhor ideia de Harry.

Os lábios de Harry roçam sua coxa novamente, provocando-o, e Louis solta um gemido quebrado. Ele empurra seus quadris um pouco para frente, perguntando-se porque Harry está sendo tão delicado com ele, perguntando-se porque isso está o excitando tanto.

"Essa é a sua desculpa para ser um maldito provocador, não é?" Louis maneja.

"Você parece gostar." Louis pode ouvi-lo sorrindo, _por que isso é uma porra de um estímulo??_ Bom Deus. "Você quer que eu vá mais rápido?" Harry questiona, quase em um sussurro, sua boca pressionada gentilmente nas regiões inferiores do torso de Louis. "Me diga o que você quer."

Louis mal pode respirar, seu coração está correndo enquanto Harry brinca com ele, o provoca, e ele nem sabe que prazer _ele_ tira disso. "Não." Sua voz sai tensa, quebrada. "Não, apenas- apenas faça o que está fazendo- porra, me deixando louco."

Ele abre mais as pernas, e Harry envolve seus dedos em torno de seu pênis, apenas roçando em primeiro lugar, e então seu polegar pressiona em pequenos círculos, fazendo-o sentir como se correntes elétricas ardentes pulsassem através dele. Louis morde o lábio com dureza, se contorcendo sob ele, gemendo desesperadamente.

"Shhh" Harry diz suavemente, movendo-se de volta e pressionando os lábios contra seu pescoço novamente, Louis sente como se ele fosse explodir. Seu pênis latejante está doendo e a boca de Harry ainda não está nele. As mãos de Harry encontram as suas, e isso chama a atenção para o fato de que suas mãos estão em punhos, segurando o edredom sem o seu conhecimento. Harry o faz relaxar, laçando os dedos juntos. Parece estranhamente íntimo. Mas tudo bem.

Ele deposita um beijo suave no pescoço de Louis, e então se move para baixo, mantendo suas mãos trancadas juntas. O pau de Louis está encostando em sua barriga, implorando pela boca de Harry, agonizando _-_ _incrível_.

Ele mal tem um momento para recuperar o fôlego antes que a boca de Harry esteja sobre ele.

Ele apenas leva a cabeça entre seus lábios no início, sugando suavemente e fazendo Louis gemer e sacudir seus quadris em resposta. Sua língua gira lentamente, e então ele afunda mais para baixo, levando-o em sua garganta, puxando para trás e deixando sua língua correr para o lado de seu comprimento.

"P-porra-" Louis engasga, imaginando-se flutuando em uma nuvem agora, em vez de sua cama, tudo está escuro e tudo o que ele pode sentir é Harry e sim, isso é de alguma forma completamente ok.

"Você gosta disso, não é?" Harry diz, e porra, a voz dele está _destruída_. "Gosta de ser provocado."

Ele está cavando seus dedos propriamente em Harry agora, e dá um rápido aceno antes que Harry o leve de volta em sua garganta, engolindo-o e tomando seu tempo enquanto Louis se contorce e se sobressai sob ele. Então ele sai no último segundo.

Ele sempre puxa para fora exatamente antes de quando Louis está prestes a explodir, suavizando suas mãos sobre Louis cada vez, em seguida, acelerando o mais rápido que pode antes dele começar a engasgar, deixando Louis se contorcendo, tremendo, ofegando e apertando as mãos até ficarem brancas. Harry geme em torno dele, e isso leva Louis a sacudir até seu núcleo, é abafado, assim Louis só pode imaginar o quão fundo em sua garganta ele está. Ele solta um gemido tão fodidamente estranho que quase não acha que veio dele, seu sangue começa a ferver e na escuridão tudo que ele pode ver é estrelas e galáxias.

Harry finalmente se acomoda para onde isso está indo, e pega o ritmo, sua boca se acelera em torno de seu pênis, e Louis nem mesmo se sente apertando mais forte em suas mãos, mas seus dedos do pé se enrolam e ele perde todo e qualquer controle que ele pensava que tinha sobre si mesmo. Harry apenas _sabe_ o que fazer com ele, para deixá-lo assim. Ele geme novamente, soando todos os tipos de desesperado.

Ele goza inesperadamente, soltando um alto suspiro enquanto isso explode fora dele, e ele ouve a tosse de Harry enquanto ele puxa para trás, sente isso se espalhar em seu abdômen. O orgasmo rasga através dele, e ele sente suas mãos apertarem e relaxarem em apenas alguns momentos passageiros. Harry lambe de novo a cabeça, limpando o restante, sua língua girando sobre ele, e ele começa a respirar novamente.

E bem, Louis quer provar que gosto ele tem na língua de Harry.

Mas acaba muito rápido, porque Harry libera as mãos do aperto de morte de Louis e ele está se inclinando sobre ele, lentamente seus dedos escorregam sob a máscara, (Louis poderia estar imaginando que suas mãos estão tremendo), e ele está deslizando-a fora da cabeça de Louis.

Louis tem que apertar os olhos contra a luz, mesmo que o quarto esteja escuro.

Harry está bem acima dele, os lábios inchados e brilhando molhados, o peito arfando, os olhos cintilando. Louis poderia definitivamente se acostumar a vê-lo assim.

"Isso foi bom?" Harry pergunta com a voz rouca, um olhar estranhamente inocente e esperançoso em seus olhos para alguém que só fodidamente o devorou.

Tudo que Louis pode fazer é assentir, não confiando em si mesmo para falar.

Harry exala um suspiro árduo e cai pesadamente em suas costas, o peito subindo e descendo em respirações penosas. Louis se inclina sobre ele para pegar uma toalha do chão e limpar-se, e quando ele se deita ele encontra-se deitado no braço de Harry. Ambos estão pegajosos e quentes, exaustão espalhando-se pesadamente sobre eles, apenas respirando. Apenas respirando e existindo um com o outro.

"Você pode ficar se quiser, não vai conseguir dormir muito por lá." Louis murmura sonolento sem pensar.

Há uma batida de silêncio que segue, e Louis está repentinamente acordado - por que disse isso? Foda-se, ele deveria apenas expulsá-lo, como se ele sequer se importasse se Harry dorme ou não, honestamente para Deus --

"Okay. Estou roubando esse travesseiro, no entanto, é macio." Harry diz casualmente, sua voz lentamente trabalhando de volta ao normal enquanto ele apanha o travesseiro do lado de Louis e troca-o com o menor que ele estava descansando a cabeça.

Louis geme e tenta recuperar o travesseiro. Ele falha. "Você não pode apenas- _Eu sou_ quem ofereceu para você ficar!"

Harry dá de omrbos, parecendo agradavelmente satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Eu sou um convidado necessitado", ele repousa na cama de Louis, ele não moveu seu braço para longe de debaixo de Louis e eles ainda estão tão perto. Alguém deveria se mover. E Louis é muito fodidamente preguiçoso e confortável para ser o único a fazê-lo.

"Convidado é uma maneira de chamar." Louis murmura alegremente na pele quente de Harry. Ele ainda está tremendo.

Se este tivesse sido um dia diferente, Louis só teria ficado nessa posição por alguns segundos, antes de resmungar uma observação grosseira enquanto um deles vai embora, e então ele tomaria um banho e tentaria viver sua vida como se nada disso tivesse existido. Ele simplesmente não tem energia agora, não quando ele captura o agitar das pálpebras de Harry na luz prateada da lua, o que estranhamente parece mais um estímulo para dormir.

"Isso não é muito legal", Harry murmura sonolento.

Louis olha para ele com olhos pesados. "Nós deveríamos provavelmente nos lavar antes de dormir... está tudo nojento..."

Harry boceja. "Sim. Embora, seja só a sua cama."

Há uma sugestão de um sorriso tolo em sua voz ao passo que ele se desloca abaixo dele, e Louis inicialmente pensa que ele está se afastando completamente, ele até vai se acomodar a isso, mas então Harry está do seu lado, o braço ainda apoiado nos ombros de Louis, seu corpo completamente pressionado contra o lado de Louis, respirações constantes contra o pescoço dele.

Louis poderia murmurar algo, mas as palavras se perdem rapidamente quando ele sucumbe ao sono, caindo em um padrão de respiração constante com o garoto ao lado dele.

. . .

Louis acorda com cabelo em sua boca.

O que é fodidamente nojento. Realmente. Mas ele se sente aquecido, embora sua língua tenha um sabor estranho e velho para isso e seu corpo sinta-se como se estivesse em extrema necessidade de uma lavagem, ele se sente quente, sua mente pesada e ancorada sobre um sonho.

Ele sente um corpo, meio esparramado sobre ele, um braço enfiado debaixo dele embalando seus ombros enquanto o outro descansa em cima de seu quadril, um peito quente pressionado contra o seu, respiração suave em seu pescoço. Suas pernas estão enganchadas juntas, pele lisa e suja em gozo seco. Nu. Completamente nu.

Harry, ele percebe resolvendo finalmente a equação. E o pensamento é tão instantaneamente calmante, e de alguma forma faz sentido. Ele quase se permite fechar os olhos novamente. Claro que é Harry, quem mais seria?

... E então tudo inunda para trás, como uma onda de maré para o primeiro plano de sua mente, emergindo em clareza. Ele abre os olhos secos, sentindo seu corpo inteiro tenso, respiração pegando, tomando tudo.

 _Harry_.

Merda.

Sua mente turva acorda em um instante, captando a luz fraca que entra através das cortinas fechadas, o sol ainda não parece ter subido, e ele não sabe como ele acordou antes de Harry, mas não é como se ele pudesse deixá-los acordar assim, nus e emaranhados um no outro, como se estivessem malditamente se acariciando. Isso não é o que eles fazem, ontem à noite mal foi o que eles fazem. Uma espécie de dor parece se espalhar por ele, agarrando-o, puxando-o para baixo.

Tinha sido tão fácil para ele esquecer, no meio de tudo isso, o quanto ele sentia falta disso. _Isso_ não. Quando ele conhecia Harry, eles nunca tinham feito _isso_ , eles haviam acordado juntos, no entanto, mas isso foi depois de noites ficando acordados e conversando, porque Harry não queria ir para casa e Louis não sabia o porquê, pois sua família parecia perfeita, uma espécie de nível inalcançável que sua própria família nunca poderia alcançar. Eles olhavam para as estrelas pela janela, as luzes brilhantes, e eles falavam sobre o que significava, mas nenhum deles nunca disse muito, e isso estava bom, porque Louis pensava que seria capaz de segurar Harry - sua amizade - por muito mais do que ele realmente conseguiu, e que ele seria capaz de preencher todos os espaços em branco antes que tudo fosse a merda.

Madito _inferno_ _. Por que Harry faz ele se sentir tanto? Por que, depois de tudo, ele ainda está sofrendo por esse garoto? Isso lava sobre ele, de uma só vez, como uma onda tão forte que vai_ _agarrá_ _-lo e ele nem sequer será capaz de pensar antes de se afogar._

Louis engole com cuidado, seu peito doendo em pânico, surgindo em si mesmo _\- muito confortável, muito, muito_.

Seus olhos fecham novamente, mesmo quando ele se desloca, erguendo a cabeça em um lento e cuidadoso arquear, deslizando lentamente ao longo dos lençóis sob Harry, sentindo o cabelo de Harry se escovar ao longo de seu peito enquanto ele se move, lembrando-se de continuar a respirar, lembrando-se de ter cuidado sobre como ele faz isso, então ele não irá acordá-lo, então ele não percebe o quão bom isso é, e como fodidamente horrível é ao mesmo tempo.

Ele é capaz de livrar seu braço de debaixo de Harry, e ele está furioso com ele mesmo porque ele nem sequer acha que ele _quer_ isso, ele está olhando para Harry, seu rosto pacífico e lindo e ele não pode simplesmente deixá-lo afundar e ser feliz. Ele não pode apenas relaxar de volta para baixo e acordar novamente com este menino fitness que ele está regularmente dando a si mesmo, é absolutamente enlouquecedor cada vez que ele tenta considerar. Como se dar seu coração a alguém e obtê-lo de volta ensanguentado e mutilado não tivesse sido doloroso o suficiente na primeira vez, não há nenhuma maneira que ele poderia ter isso com _Harry_ \- isso é loucura, é um pensamento insano e ele está furioso consigo mesmo por considerá-lo.

Ele está muito distraído em seus próprios pensamentos para ouvir a maneira como Harry está respirando - a maneira como suas pontas dos dedos começam a se mover, assim como Louis está no meio de arrastar as pernas para longe, os dedos suaves escovam em seu quadril no topo de sua coxa, e o peito de Louis aperta. Ele se aquieta, observando Harry, _desejando_ Harry - uma sonolenta semi-excitação começando a se formar, pensamentos vagando, ainda doloroso, ainda soando em seus ouvidos - completamente, _completamente_ subjugado pela onda de calor em seu estômago.

"Por favor, fique." Harry sussurra, os olhos se abrindo, sua voz tão suave que Louis quase a perde.

Ele inspira profundamente, sua missão de tentar escapar de Harry julgada inútil, Harry puxa-o de volta, Louis fecha os olhos, Harry se desloca ainda mais para cima dele, murmurando " _fica_ ", de novo e de novo, arrastando seus lábios sobre sua garganta, suas clavículas, seu peito. Louis reposiciona as pernas, torcido no edredom, imediatamente flexível para Harry, sem dizer uma palavra, nenhum deles falando, apenas suave, calmo, prazer e orando que Zayn tenha ficado na casa ao lado.

Mas o que são pensamentos racionais de qualquer maneira?

"Haz," ele geme silenciosamente, apenas um sussurro, olhando para Harry - ou, a cabeça de cabelos desarrumados que está trabalhando em seu estômago. Ele move os quadris para frente uma vez, suas mãos encontrando os cabelos de Harry, seus músculos se esticando sob o toque de Harry, até que não há nada, exceto calor cegante, até que seu mundo tenha sucumbido à respiração irregular, e não há nada em sua cabeça mais, pronto para se perder completamente, pronto para prender a respiração e esperar em Deus que ele não se afogue.

. . .

Um banho, roupas limpas e uma xícara de chá depois, e Louis está sentado em sua cama _feita_ \- porque Harry é o tipo de idiota que faz a cama depois do sexo - e ele está mandando mensagens para os outros, chechando se Zayn não morreu ou qualquer coisa na festa de Niall, considerando o quarto vazio. Niall responde com uma foto de Zayn dormindo no sofá. ' _ele está são e salvo, não se preocupe, Harry dormiu com você?'_

Louis engole, se perguntando se seria ao todo suspeito dizer seu texto: 'bem, ele está comigo, mas ele não está _comigo_ ', então em vez disso ele apenas responde com um rosto sorridente e, ' _yup_ _, ele está aqui.'_

Ele escuta o chuveiro ser desligado, e Harry entra no quarto com uma toalha frouxamente enrolada em torno de seus quadris, apenas cobrindo a borda das tatuagens de samambaia lá, cabelo pingando em seus ombros, pelo seu peito, olhos procurando por suas roupas espalhadas por todo o quarto. Louis deveria ter organizado-as enquanto ele estava no banho, para que ele não tivesse que encontrar seus olhos grudados a Harry enquanto ele pegava seu jeans e camisa e meias e- porra, quanto esse menino _veste_? Nunca pareceu muito, isso é indubitável.

E então Harry deixa a toalha cair ao chão.

O qual. Bem. Louis poderia ter realmente passado sem ver isso depois da manhã que eles acabaram de ter, depois dele gastar uma boa quantia de tempo tentando convencer a si mesmo que não significou nada, que ele estaria completamente bem o vendo com outra pessoa. É simplesmente rude para Harry ficar de pé ali, nu, curvando-se enquanto ele puxa as calças, jeans ajustando-o como uma luva, camisa solta e pousando em seus ombros perfeitamente, cobrindo sua pele dourada pálida da luz de ínicio de manhã atravessando por entre as cortinas de Louis.

"Posso pegar emprestado um suéter?" Harry pergunta, e Louise chacoalha como se ele estivesse sendo acordado de um longo sono. "Está frio lá fora."

Louis acena com a cabeça. "Sim, tudo bem." Ele se levanta e escava através de suas gavetas encontrando um de seus maiores suéteres para encaixar a figura mais alta de Harry.

Então agora Harry também está vestindo roupas de Louis, fantástico.

Eles têm sobras para o café da manhã, reaquecendo recipientes tupperware e sentando na varanda sob a sombra fria do toldo, suas pernas cruzadas, enquanto as de Harry estão estendidas, encostando-se à cerca da varanda, observando como as pessoas começam a deixar a casa ao lado, parecendo que foram atingidas por um caminhão. Os copos soltos espalhados pela grama, e o vento fica um pouco forte demais então eles recuam para dentro depois que Harry apareceu na casa ao lado para pegar seu laptop.

Há duas canecas vazias ao lado da cama de Louis e Harry está deitado de costas contra a parede com seu laptop em seu colo, Louis ocasionalmente o pega para preencher os pedaços em falta de sua tarefa, e pelo meio-dia, eles estão feitos.

Harry faz para eles um prato de sanduíches para o almoço - "Como uma recompensa por terminar antes do prazo" ele disse, quase emitindo brilhantes raios de orgulho - e há bastante para a escolha de Louis, diferentes combinações de queijo brie, relish, molho de alperce, pesto e Louis rola seus olhos em como sobre o topo Harry é. Eles bebem um pouco do Punch roubado da porta ao lado, sentados na grama quando o sol tinha finalmente quebrado através das nuvens, falando sobre nada em particular e de alguma forma, por algum grande mistério, a conversação vira na direção de conversa sobre família.

"Então, como está a Lottie? E as gêmeas? E a Jay?" Harry pergunta, e Louis pode dizer que ele está querendo perguntar isso por algum tempo pela estranha sensação de urgência em sua voz.

Louis suspira, inclina-se para trás em suas mãos. "Eles estão... bem. Na verdade, não os vejo há algum tempo."

"Por que não?"

Louis encolhe os ombros. "A vida, eu acho. Acontece com o melhor de nós."

Harry acena com a cabeça, seus olhos estão um pouco distantes e olhando para a cerca que os separa dos outros vizinhos, onde a videira e o musgo estão comendo o fundo. "Sim, eu entendi."

Louis se inclina para frente, rasgando a grama ao redor do lado de Harry, mantendo sua voz hesitante. "Você nunca fala sobre sua família."

"Eu sei", é tudo o que Harry diz, depois de uma pausa.

"Bem,"

"O quê?"

"Eu não sei, alguma coisa? Como estão todos? Eles ainda estão respirando?"

Ele tinha pensado nisso como uma brincadeira, mas a mandíbula de Harry se ajusta ainda mais, os olhos ficando mais escuros. "Nós realmente precisamos conversar sobre isso?"

Louis desvia o olhar. "Não, eu acho que não."

Abaixando o copo, eles encontram-se de volta para dentro, limpando a cozinha, movendo-se em perfeita harmonia com Harry que é estonteante. É vertiginoso estar perto dele. Louis suspira, pesado, e abaixa a toalha de prato depois de secar o último pedaço de talheres, pressionando um par de dedos para a dor nas têmporas.

"Hey," Harry diz, voz calma, nivelada. "Você está bem?"

"Sim. Por quê?"

"Você está todo-" Harry gesticula vaguamente, "tipo, estranho. Desligado."

 _Isso é muito_ , Louis pensa, _vindo de você_.

"Eu só tenho uma dor de cabeça." O que é realmente verdade, ele tem.

"Tem certeza?" Harry pergunta, franzindo as sobrancelhas, olhando para Louis intensamente.

Louis acena com a cabeça. "Eu realmente-um. Tenho que ir sair."

 _O quê_?

Isso foi uma mentira e ele não sabe por que ele disse isso.

Harry apenas franze o cenho "Louis-"

"Trabalho- Eu tenho trabalho." Louis diz rapidamente.

"Você não trabalha hoje."

Merda. É claro que Harry sabe disso.

"Jade está doente, estou cobrindo o turno dela." Louis acrescenta apressadamente, pegando as chaves do balcão. "Eu vou, hum. Te mando uma mensagem."

" _Louis_ -"

"Eu vou te ver hoje à noite, sim? Vou deixar você sair sozinho, você sabe o caminho." Louis faz uma saudação fingida, não reconhecendo a expressão no rosto de Harry, aquela que diz: " _Eu não acredito em você_ ", e ele corre para a porta.

Ele definitivamente não se senta na praça de alimentação pelo próximo par de horas. Ele _não_.

. . .

"Petiscos, petiscos, petiscos," Niall canta, correndo pela porta da frente com sacolas de compras em suas mãos e desaparecendo na cozinha gritando, "fiquem à vontade!" atrás dele.

Louis ri, sacudindo a cabeça e saltando sobre o lado do sofá, Zayn está na outra extremidade, seu corpo torcido para olhar para trás para onde Niall está, e há espaço no meio, suficiente para duas pessoas, como eles sempre parecem sentar-se agora. Liam já se fez confortável no puff, um grande cobertor roxo puxado em torno de seus ombros.

Então, Niall quer fazer noites de filmes uma coisa.

É aparentemente algo que eles deveriam fazer, ele informou Louis por uma ligação no tempo em que Louis estava fora profundamente evitando Harry por nenhuma razão real e racional, algo que eles, como um grupo - ou uma _panelinha_ como Niall vem os chamando - deveriam fazer para " _aproximar suas almas_ ", e Louis não pôde deixar de bufar naquele fraseado, mas ele concordou de qualquer maneira.

Então sim, noite de filmes. E temáticas. Ele está começando a tradição hoje à noite, horror sendo seu primeiro gênero. Ótimo.

"Você vai adorar isso." Harry diz com sarcasmo pesado enquanto ele se senta ao lado de Louis no sofá, a estranha atmosfera da manhã parece ter passado, e Harry ainda está vestindo seu suéter e Louis está realmente, realmente esperando que Zayn não perceba.

Louis suspira pesadamente. "Mm."

"Louis." Niall diz, vagando de volta para o salão e deslizando um disco para o aparelho de DVD. "Louis, vamos lá. Estamos assistindo a alguns clássicos filmes de facadas, ele são ótimos!"

"É apenas filmes de terror no geral, eles são apenas-" Louis enruga seu rosto, "você entende?"

"Você literalmente não mudou." Harry diz, um tom de diversão em sua voz, e Louis não pode deixar de notar Zayn virar para olhar para ele quando ele diz isso, uma expressão estranha em seu rosto.

"Eles assustam você ou algo assim?" Liam pergunta, enquanto Niall volta para a cozinha.

"Não, eles apenas geralmente tendem a ter enredos fracos, e eles são previsíveis. _Oh, não, quem salvará o personagem feminino unidimensional, poderia ser o cara que exibe os ideais masculinos socialmente construídos?_ "

Harry coloca a mão em seu coração. "Você tem lido meu livro", ele diz com seriedade.

"Hey, um monte de filmes esses dias são previsíveis, você apenas tem que se deixar aproveita-los." Liam diz, ignorando o comentário de Harry.

"Como você sabe disso, Harry?" Zayn questiona.

"Fizemos uma aula de cinema juntos no colégio, tivemos que fazer um projeto de grupo e eu meio que obriguei Louis a fazer um de terror."

"Foi horrível." Louis acrescenta. "Tenho certeza de que lhe falei sobre isso, tivemos que ficar naquela casa assustadora, aparentemente assombrada durante a noite para filmar."

"Oh, eu me lembro disso. Não sabia que vocês fizeram isso juntos." Zayn diz, e há um ligeiro vinco formando entre suas sobrancelhas, mas sua atenção volta para a tela.

Agora que Louis pensa nisso, ele não acha que ele tenha mencionado Harry a Zayn nesses primeiros dias, de volta para quando ele voltava da escola e conversava com Zayn no telefone por horas, não foi até que tudo aconteceu para que Zayn se tornasse consciente da existência de Harry, e então mencionar a história deles antes disso não parecia tão importante. Ou tudo isso parecia muito importante. Ele não tem certeza.

Ele vai falar com Zayn sobre isso mais tarde.

Niall se apressa com uma tigela de M&M's, desliga as luzes e se ajeita entre Harry e Zayn, empurrando Harry ainda mais no espaço de Louis no sofá que mal dá para acomodar três pessoas. Ele puxa o cobertor para fora da parte de trás do sofá e drapeja-o sobre todos eles.

Liam tira alguns da tigela e depois afunda de volta em seu puff, e é uma visão incrivelmente divertida ver Liam completamente enrolado em um cobertor como um burrito e com um rosto que está tão pálido quanto nunca. O filme está apenas na música angustiante de abertura, resolução vintage inconstante através da tela.

"Jesus, porra, quão velho isso é?" Zayn pergunta.

Niall encolhe os ombros. "Não sei, mas é bom, aparentemente."

"Aparentemente?" Liam questiona.

"De acordo com o Google."

"Oh, maravilha."

Louis coloca os pés no mesmo descanso de pé que Harry está usando, todo o lado de seus corpos estão pressionados juntos, ele percebe. Harry cheira como malditas flores, e ele está incrivelmente quente. Louis realmente não pensa sobre isso.

Eles estão vendo o filme há dez minutos quando Louis decide que já deu para ele. É uma trama básica, personagens de papelão e - ah sim, o clássico grito descomunal da garota enquanto ela é empalada, seguido por uma cena de meninas em lingerie demasiadamente pequenas, parecendo um cenário perfeito para assassinato. Louis se pergunta quantos meninos adolescentes os escritores falaram a fim de conceituar algo tão suave, mas hey, ele está fazendo o seu melhor para não julgar.

Ele bate no ombro de Harry e se inclina para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Me acorde quando acabar."

Harry acena com a cabeça, desloca-se um pouco e seus ombros esfregam e Louis realmente, realmente não pensa nisso.

Quando ele abre os olhos novamente, depois de superar o choque inicial de estar tão perto de Harry, ele percebe os espaços vazios onde tanto Liam quanto Niall deveriam estar, embora a tela ainda esteja passando o filme, e se o uso excessivo de sangue e violência é algo para avaliar, Louis está feliz que ele escolheu dormir em vez disso.

"Onde eles foram?" ele pergunta, sonolento, sentindo sua garganta áspera e soltando uma tosse.

"Niall disse que precisava mostrar a Liam algo em seu quarto, eu não sei." Zayn murmura.

"Eles vão voltar?"

Harry encolhe os ombros. "Duvido. Eles morrem de medo de terror."

Louis franze o cenho, e isso chama a atenção de Zayn também. "Niall escolheu o filme, mas que diabos?"

"Podemos ir incomodá-los?" Zayn pergunta.

Eles desligam o filme de terror e vagueiam até o quarto de Niall, e tudo bem. A visão que eles conseguem quando eles abrem a porta é verdadeiramente algo.

Niall e Liam estão enrolados na cama de Niall sob seu edredom, os sons familiares de _High_ _School Musical 2_ passando em sua TV. E depois de um longo momento de apenas, bem, _encarar_ , Niall levanta a borda do cobertor. "Bem, entre."

Eles se aglomeram na cama de Niall, e de algum modo Louis termina na borda e ainda ao lado de Harry, que - provavelmente acidentalmente - puxou o cobertor ainda mais sobre Louis, uma vez que ele está lá corretamente, e que também pode ter algo a ver com o espirro que Louis deu quando eles andaram pelo corredor.

Louis se sente estranho. Eles são realmente uma pequena família, não são? Todos presos sob o edredom de Niall, observando Zac Efron passear através de um campo de golfe, e Louis está, esmagadoramente, começando a perceber - sem ser repugnantemente sentimental - que ele realmente precisa fodidamente desses meninos bobos e efervescentes. Provavelmente mais do que ele gostaria de admitir, embora ele nunca dissesse isso em seus rostos, mas ele pode sentir o peso de seu coração cheio contra suas costelas, e ele se inclina mais contra o ombro de Harry. Ele pensa em como isso é fácil, imagina o quão fácil isso _poderia_ ser, e isso faz tudo parecer tão drasticamente absurdo, sentir-se tão perdido e, no entanto, tão seguro de uma só vez.

Não faz sentido, e Louis acha que talvez ele pudesse usar um pouco disso enquanto ele é embalado pelo calor da estranha vida em que ele de alguma forma caiu, e ele fecha os olhos.

. . .

"Zayn, eu acho que estou morrendo." Louis chama de seu quarto.

Os espirros de ontem levaram a mais espirros, sem surpresa, e um nariz entupido, uma garganta tão áspera quanto uma lixa e um Louis muito, muito infeliz. Ele esteve na cama o dia inteiro enquanto Zayn esteve no trabalho e na sala de aula, e só voltou há uma hora.

Zayn vem em balando uma xícara de chá, que ele colocou ao lado da cama de Louis. "Aqui está o pequeno príncipe. Tem certeza que posso ir aqui do lado? Você não precisa de mim para ajudar em todas as suas necessidades?"

"Sim", Louis resmunga, ignorando o sarcasmo na voz de Zayn e tomando um gole de seu chá. "Sim, eu estou bem. Eu só preciso tipo, descansar e outras coisas-" Um espirro escapa de sua garganta antes que ele possa terminar e Zayn salta mais rápido do que Louis jamais o viu se mover em sua vida.

"Jesus, não me olhe como se eu tivesse um maldito vírus."

"Eu não gosto de pessoas doentes. É nojento."

"Eu peço perdão pela minha doença." Louis diz sem rodeios.

Zayn sorri fracamente, mas afetuoso. "Eu vou hum, eu vou falar com Niall para lhe trazer uma sopa ou algo assim."

"Okay. Faça isso. Um amigo tão bom."

Zayn não precisa ouvir duas vezes antes de desaparecer na porta ao lado, Louis puxa o edredom mais sobre si mesmo. Ele está no meio de um ataque de tosse quando Harry entra em seu quarto.

"Merda. Você está realmente doente." Harry diz, encostado ao batente da porta.

"Sim, eu realmente estou."

"Pensei que Zayn estava apenas dizendo isso como uma desculpa para alguma coisa. Mas não, você parece horrível."

"Obrigado."

"Tipo, mais parecido com um ouriço do que de costume."

"Obrigado."

Harry estende um reciepiente de tupperware. "Niall fez sopa."

Louis contorce seu rosto. "Eu realmente não estou com apetite agora."

"Vou colocá-lo na cozinha, então."

Harry volta alguns minutos mais tarde e coloca uma xícara de mel e chá de limão ao lado da cama de Louis, ele bebe muito rápido e isso queima sua garganta, mas ele já pode sentir que limpa suas vias aéreas.

"Quer que eu fique?" Harry pergunta, após um momento.

Louis balança a cabeça. "Só estarei espirrando e dormindo. Não quero que você pegue qualquer coisa."

"Você está com frio? Você está tremendo."

Louis quase ri, puxando os cobertores para cima. "Estou fodidamente congelando, eu não acho que é o tipo que cobertores podem corrigir, só tenho que esperar até que a febre venha."

"Eu vou te trazer um heat pack, Liam tem montes para suas coisas de terapia muscular."

_[heat_ _pack_ _/ pacote de calor > Um pacote de calor é projetado para aquecer seu corpo para evitar o inchaço de lesões. Pode ser um bloco de gelo que é aquecido (contendo um líquido ou um gel com calor específico elevado) ou uma almofada de aquecimento que aquece quando você inicia o processo de cristalização.]_

"Está tudo bem, você não tem que-"

"Volto em um segundo."

Quando Louis abre os olhos novamente, ele está quente. Admitidamente, ele suou muito de sua febre, mas ele tem um heat pack descansando em seu estômago e debaixo de seu pescoço. Sua garganta parece áspera e seu nariz está bloqueado, o quarto está escuro e ele está sozinho, mas pelo menos ele não está frio.

. . .

Leva quase duas semanas de dor de garganta e nariz entupido antes de Louis ficar melhor.

A primeira noite está bem, ele apenas dorme muito, pensando que talvez o pior tenha passado. Zayn não-tão misteriosamente desaparece e Harry lhe traz algumas caixas extras de lenços e mais remédios contra a gripe de Niall. Louis é grato, e ele realmente tenta muito expressar, mas sua voz desaparece completamente. Harry faz uma piada sobre ele sempre falar muito de qualquer maneira antes de Louis estar jogando um travesseiro nele enquanto ele está saindo, sorrindo para si mesmo. Louis realmente odeia estar doente.

A segunda noite é notavelmente pior, e Liam sacrifica um de seus cobertores térmicos favoritos que ele usa para acampar, trazendo-lhe uma variedade de chás de ervas e enfiando-o como uma criança. Isso é, após um dia inteiro de assistir filmes dos anos 80 que Harry havia trazido no dia anterior, no caso de Louis ficar entediado, embora Louis tenha seus próprios filmes, eles aparentemente não eram bons o suficiente. Harry não vem naquela noite, mas ele manda uma mensagem - _espero que você não esteja morto_. É doce, realmente.

Os próximos dias passam de forma semelhante, tossindo, morrendo, dormindo, Liam trazendo-lhe um monte de vitaminas aterrorizantes e insistindo para ele ver um médico, embora seja apenas um resfriado, ele está tipo, propriamente preocupado, (Louis não vai desperdiçar dinheiro para ter alguém dizendo a ele o quê ele já sabe, muito obrigado). Niall lhe traz comida, ele come metade e depois vomita dois minutos depois, ele se sente terrível, porque a comida de Niall é fodidamente ótima, e definitivamente não pertence ao vaso sanitário, mas sim, é aí que ele está constantemente esvaziando o conteúdo do seu estômago. É nojento.

Zayn sai bastante, e Louis definitivamente entende sua decisão de ficar longe dele enquanto ele está doente, ele tem Harry lá para correr por ele de qualquer maneira, fazendo-lhe muitas xícaras de chá, lavando as xícaras de chá, repetindo, repetindo, repetindo. Ele provavelmente deveria adicionar a presença constante de Harry como um problema, mas sua mente está muito nebulosa e pesada e o sentimento é uma merda então ter alguém lá é uma coisa positiva para o momento, independentemente de quem é.

Louis definitivamente fica pior antes que ele fique melhor, e Harry fica com ele na pior noite, porque Zayn se recusa a estar na mesma vizinhança, e Harry garante que ele tem um forte sistema imunológico. Embora, ele não está prestes a dormir na mesma cama, o que, sim, Louis é provavelmente grato por isso. Ele puxa um colchão ao lado da cama no caso de Louis se levantar e desmaiar, mas isso resulta em Louis quase tropeçando sobre ele no seu caminho para vomitar no banheiro.

Harry o ajuda a chegar lá sem cair, ele o ajuda a tomar banho também, porque a água quente faz com que Louis fique tonto. A ideia de tomar banho com Harry de uma maneira não-sexual faz Louis rir. Ele tenta fazer uma piada fraca fora dela, e Harry apenas rola seus olhos enquanto esfrega o xampu no cabelo de Louis.

Harry empresta algumas das roupas de Louis novamente e muda a roupa de cama 'i _nfestada de germes_ ' enquanto Louis se seca. Ele termina subindo na cama com ele e assistindo a um filme, mas ele não fica lá quando Louis volta a dormir. Provavelmente por causa do trabalho e da aula, e ele está trazendo notas para Louis poder acompanhar, e sim, Louis é realmente grato por ele às vezes.

Durante os próximos dias, Louis progressivamente fica melhor, Harry fica novamente e os caras não parecem questionar muito, eles apenas trocaram de colegas de apartamento aparentemente. Louis percebe, em um dia chuvoso -- "Onde está Zayn?" ele pergunta, enquanto Harry entrava na sala segurando dois pratos e parecendo suave vestindo roupas de Louis, "ele tomou conta do sofá na casa ao lado. Não me dê esse olhar, ele disse que é mais confortável do que sua própria cama" -- então talvez ninguém esteja reclamando.

Louis sabe que ele está bem e verdadeiramente melhor quando ele dura um dia inteiro de volta no trabalho, e até mesmo vai a uma de suas aulas, capaz de respirar pelo nariz novamente. E, bem, há uma coisa que ele provavelmente sente mais falta do que ser capaz de respirar adequadamente.

Para não dizer uma das primeiras coisas que ele faz quando ele está de volta ao sentir-se cem por cento é dar a Harry uma desesperada e muito aguardada rapidinha.

Mas sim, isso é exatamente o que ele faz.

. . .

Harry acaba de correr para baixo para agir como indiferente quando Zayn chega em casa inesperadamente, mordendo o lábio inchado, as bochechas coradas, mas sua presença em sua casa tornou-se tão normalizada, Zayn apenas cumprimenta-lo como de costume antes de desaparecer em seu quarto.

"Isso é uma declaração de moda?" Louis pergunta, descendo depois de Harry.

Harry lhe lança um olhar confuso, antes de olhar para a camisa que ele rapidamente jogou de dentro para fora, ele ri quando ele faz uma rápida mudança, e Louis leva os últimos remanescentes de sua roupa 'doentia' para a lavanderia, olhando para algumas de suas camisetas rodando com as de Harry, e ele sorri para si mesmo.

. . .

É um dia até a festa de aniversário de Niall. Louis terminou no trabalho e dirigiu-se a casa ao lado, jogando sua mochila no sofá e sentando-se na bancada de café da manhã onde Niall e Zayn tinham acabado de enviar um convite em massa e agora estão se divertindo na cozinha, corpos fluindo em harmonia perfeita, e algo quente se instala no peito de Louis enquanto os observa.

Além dos convites, há também a questão da lista de compras para a festa escrita em um pedaço de papel amarelo preso a geladeira - o que é outra coisa Louis percebeu: com encontros regulares de jantar, noites de cinema e coexistindo, vem também compras conjuntas de supermercado - isso realmente acabou por ser uma coisa boa, no entanto, na opinião de Louis.

Harry está passando a lista enquanto Niall começa a cozinhar seus hambúrgueres para o jantar, Zayn sendo seu diligente chefe de Sioux ao lado, todos esperando por Liam para chegar em casa do trabalho.

"Vocês querem que eu pegue qualquer outra coisa no supermercado?" Harry pergunta.

Niall imediatamente gira em seus calcanhares e começa a olhar através da despensa, a geladeira, o freezer, concentração fixa em seu rosto. "Liam está sem o seu estranho material proteico e eu preciso de sorvete."

Harry assente com a cabeça, saindo de seu banquinho, agarrando as chaves. "Certo."

"Oh, Louis, você quer acompanhar ele? Precisamos das coisas habituais lá de casa." Zayn diz, com a cabeça para baixo enquanto corta alface, algo que Louis honestamente nunca pensou que veria.

"Okay." Ele diz, sentindo seu rosto ruborizar um pouco, ele se levanta de seu banquinho, seu quadril roçando contra o de Harry acidentalmente.

Niall faz uma pausa agitando o tempero em uma tigela de carne picada. "Se você está indo com a van, precisamos abastecê-la."

"Por que você não pega nosso carro?" Zayn sugere.

Louis se vira para olhar para Harry, e ele está olhando para ele, seu rosto principalmente ilegível, mas em um tipo de expectativa. "Sim, tudo bem." Louis diz rapidamente e pega suas próprias chaves.

O passeio para o supermercado é bastante curto e sem intercorrências, exceto para Harry brincando com seu aparelho de som -- "A estação na qual você estava era uma merda." Harry disse, torcendo os botões do rádio velho até que caia em algo que ele gosta, "Você está arruinando a aura do meu carro, é apenas triste, Haz", Louis resmungou e Harry bufou "Você é literalmente o _pior_ , você sabe, né?" E Louis se virou quando ele sorriu -- Claro, Harry também brincou com seu ar condicionado, virando-o até que Louis estava tremendo e batendo a mão dele longe. Então, sim, ele ainda é um idiota.

O céu está escuro no momento em que eles chegam ao estacionamento, praticamente vazio, e Louis estaciona sob uma luz de rua piscando. Ele termina seguindo Harry como um cachorrinho perdido pela loja, suas longas pernas indo um pouco depressa demais para Louis caminhar confortavelmente em sincronia com, mas ele não se importa. Harry pergunta a ele sobre marcas diferentes -- "mas como eu _sei_ que é livre de gaiolas?" Harry franziu o cenho, virando uma caixa para verificar os ingredientes, e Louis se inclinou para dar uma olhada, colocando a mão em cima da mão de Harry. "Se ele não diz, então não entendo" -- e ele é aparentemente muito inútil, mas oh bem.

Harry escava através dos freezers por uns bons minutos para pegar o sorvete de Niall e eles obtêm o intenso pó de proteína de Liam no corredor de alimentos saudáveis que Louis pode confortavelmente dizer que não sabia que existia até agora. Então eles pegam tudo da lista monstruosa de compras, livrando o supermercado de copos solo e estocando em bebidas e batatas fritas. Harry se esconde atrás de Louis enquanto ele pega os poucos itens que ele e Zayn precisam em sua casa, estranhamente lembra-o de quando iria fazer compras com a mãe e escolheria comida adequada para os diferentes gostos de suassuas irmãs - exceto que desta vez ele está comprando para três meninos que são possivelmente mais necessitados do que qualquer coisa que ele teve que lidar com suas irmãs.

_[solo_ _cups_ _/ copos solo: aqueles copos vermelhos de festas]_

Ele espanta esse pensamento, no entanto. Agora não.

Uma vez que eles pagaram, eles voltam para o carro, escapando do ar frio da noite, escapando das estrelas, e ele liga o carro para deixá-lo aquecer, o baixo zumbido de música preenchendo o silêncio entre eles.

"Hey," Harry diz de repente, e Louis se vira para ele ver que ele está entregando-lhe uma barrida de chocolate Bounty. "Foi dois por um", ele acrescenta enquanto toma uma mordida do seu, e Louis se inclina para trás em seu assento, e devora a barrinha, doce contra a língua, cheio de coco açucarado, e ele olha para fora do pára-brisa, procurando estrelas no abismo negro acima delas, só tendo-o marcado pela luz da rua acima delas. O qual - ele só percebe, está começando a cintilar como um louco, enviando-os para a escuridão dentro e fora até finalmente desaparer completamente e deixando-os no escuro, nada mais que o brilho azul da iluminação do carro.

"Estranho", Louir murmura, olhando para Harry que parece radiante, iluminado pela luz distante contra sua pele, acentuando perfeitamente sua estrutura óssea, seus olhos felinos brilhantes e fascinantes- que _porra_.

"Iluminação de humor", Harry diz astutamente, balançando as sobrancelhas.

Louis resmunga, ignorando as ondas de calor. "Mais como iluminação de assassinato, honestamente Harold estamos nos primeiros cinco minutos de um episódio _Criminal_ _Minds_."

Harry sorri e está de repente se movendo, inclinando-se sobre o assento de Louis, seu peito a centímetros do rosto de Louis, que deve parecer completamente confuso. Ou isso é, até que Harry aperta a fechadura principal na porta do lado de Louis, e depois vira o rosto para Louis. Tão perto. Seus lábios vermelhos e macios estão tão perto _\- fuck fuck fuck._

 _"_ Lá vai você." Harry diz suavemente, em silêncio, em um tom sedoso, tirando os olhos de Louis longe de sua boca. "Ninguém pode te pegar agora."

Ele deixa sua mão cair para a coxa de Louis. Ele não está pressionando para baixo, mas o peso dela se sente imenso e é tipo tudo que Louis pode pensar sobre. A mão de Harry em sua coxa, seu polegar movendo-se em círculos lentos e sutis, e os olhos de Harry encarando dentro dos seus, ambos repentinamente respirando muito mais pesado do que antes, a mão de Louis pairando acima da mão de Harry, até que ele finalmente deixa descansar em cima, os dedos de Harry cavando em sua palma. O calor abrasador derruba a coluna de Louis e ele realmente quer fodidamente beijá-lo, Deus, ele _quer_ _-_ ele sabe que não pode, sabe que não há jeito disso acontecer. Ainda assim, ele solta uma exalação constante, porque ele sabe para onde está indo.

"Eu..." Louis exclama. "Eu não acho que nós-"

"Temos tempo." Harry diz firmemente, uma estranha sugestão de... _importância_ _escondida em sua voz, Louis não consegue entender isso._

Eles ficam quietos por um momento, e Louis vê algo pesado nos olhos de Harry, _alguma coisa_ , o menor sinal disso passando por baixo - como a sombra de algo grande, nadando em águas profundas, e um momento de afinidade estranha e mútua passa entre eles.

_Fique_ _._

Louis não quebra o contato visual, e depois de um último olhar aquecido ele sem esforço salta para o banco de trás. Ele se volta para abrir espaço para Harry, um clicker de cinto de segurança escava em seu lado e de repente ele desejava ter tomado a van em vez disso. (Sexo na van, ele acha, é sempre bastante confortável.)

Harry se levanta também para o banco de trás e Louis tem que ignorar o que a visão de seus bíceps pulsando quando ele se levanta sobre eles faz para si, ele se senta em frente a Louis, recostando-se contra a porta, desabotoando seu jeans, e as mãos de Louis se encaixam sobre as dele, ajudando-o a acelerar o processo, murmurando "deixe-me..." e uma energia carregada inunda o carro quando ele puxa as calças jeans de Harry e se inclina entre suas pernas. Ele percebeu que, estando com Harry, ele esteve a ter mais boquetes do que na maioria das vezes, o que é _bom_ , certamente, isso só significa que ele tem muito a fazer.

A música suave inunda o carro, e ele começa a acariciar o pau de Harry em movimentos lentos e apertados, sua outra mão correndo sob a camisa de Harry, deslizando sobre o abdômen liso e os quadris definidos, e ele olha para cima para ver o menino com sobrancelhas franzidas e observando-o, olhos pesados, meio-fechados, e mordendo para baixo em seu lábio inferior para que haja um flash de branco em toda a pele, e Louis sente tempestades de relâmpago e fogos de artifício disparar em seu cérebro, seus olhos vão um pouco selvagem, e seu peito surge com uma necessidade estranha e frenética.

Louis aperta seu quadril, mantendo sua mão se movendo em um ritmo constante lentamente construindo em ritmo como ele masturba-o e Harry solta um gemido ofegante, mergulhando a cabeça contra a janela enevoada coberta por uma camada de condensação do calor do corpo. Louis sente o prazer se assentar nas profundezas de seu estômago, uma espécie de calor insistente, inexplicável, florescendo e se espalhando. Ele abre suas bochechas e ele o leva para dentro.

Ele aperta os ossos do quadril de Harry, trabalhando a boca com firmeza no início, apenas tomando na cabeça, agonizantemente lento, e Harry responde debaixo dele, gemidos profundos escapando de sua garganta, seus quadris incostantes e sacudindo, sua respiração esfarrapada. Louis trabalha gradualmente, até que ele está levando-o completamente, o calor úmido de sua garganta afundando sobre ele, liso, lento, esmagador, familiar e ainda tão novo de alguma forma.

Os dedos de Harry cavam as costas de Louis em algum ponto, e Louis geme em torno de seu pênis - Harry suspira, uma espécie de respiração ofegante, se contorcendo debaixo dele, gemendo, " _Deus_ , Lou."

Neste ponto ele está tão perdido em tudo, em Harry, em seus próprios pensamentos nebulosos, que nem sequer sabe a respiração que está ouvindo, nem sequer se lembra de que diabos de planeta ele está.

_Fique._

E porra, eles estão no meio de um estacionamento vazio. Ele quer que isso dure. Ele quer que _Harry_ dure, fique - qualquer que seja a forma como ele quer dizer isso, ele sabe que é verdade.

Ele puxa para fora de Harry com um ruído escorregadio, respiração trêmula, o coração batendo tão rápido que ele pode facilmente imaginar ele quebrando através de seu peito e em suas mãos, e talvez até mesmo acolher a noção de que seria de Harry se ele quisesse. Mas ele não faria, porque não é isso que é. Um peso enche seu peito, um que realmente não deveria estar lá, e Louis olha para Harry, seus olhos estão fechados, boca aberta. Ele não deveria querer chorar quando olha para ele, mas seu coração se sente tão pesado - um desespero silencioso se instalando lá, é intoxicante, e ele toma conta de tudo dele.

Sem pensar, ele começa a desabotoar a camisa de Harry, não muito seguro de onde ele está indo com isso, mas ele mantém uma mão em volta do pau de Harry, trabalhando lentamente, saboreando os gemidos que escapam da boca do outro menino. Ele começa a depositar beijos suaves em seu abdômen, sua língua brincando sobre a pele quente de Harry, Harry juntando-se à parte de trás da camisa, seus olhos fechados.

Ele começa a trabalhar o seu caminho até o peito de Harry até que ele está completamente inclinado sobre ele, seus peitos nivelando e sua boca encontrando o pescoço de Harry, beijando-o lá enquanto sua mão trabalha em seu pau, a outra embalando sua cabeça. Sua língua gira suavemente sobre a pele de Harry, meio que se perdendo nela, deixando-se lamber as curvas do pescoço de Harry, seu nariz cutucando a mandíbula de Harry, Harry grunhindo e se movendo sob ele enquanto ele se aproxima e aproxima de-

Harry goza. Em uma liberação alta de gemidos e choramingos, Louis libera o pau do garoto e Harry cai solto sob ele, as mãos trêmulas ainda agarradas à camisa e ofegando em perfeita harmonia com Louis, cujo coração está batendo mais rápido do que ele gostaria de admitir, ao longo com o ritmo da música. Ele está tremendo, ainda beijando o pescoço de Harry porquê - bem, é bom, né? E Harry não o empurrou para longe, na verdade, ele pode até estar puxando-o para mais perto.

Ele está. Suas mãos pressionam mais as costas de Louis, o dedo se afundando, então Louis se afunda nele, chupando e até mesmo mordendo o pescoço de Harry e ficando tão completamente perdido nisso, perdido em tudo, perdido em Harry - _deus_. Uma inundação esmagadora de sensações lava através dele, mais do que ele sentiu antes, muito mais, muito melhor.

" _Porra_ _,_ " Harry geme, ofegante, e ele continua puxando Louis mais perto, e no escuro do carro, Louis olha rapidamente para cima para ver Harry com os olhos fechados e mordendo o lábio inferior mesmo que tudo o que eles estão fazendo é _isso_. Reconhecido, é ridiculamente quente.

Então ele continua trabalhando sua boca sobre o pescoço de Harry, e tudo o que ele pode pensar é que ele realmente, _realmente_ quer colocar sua boca na de Harry, para fechar essa lacuna finalmente - mesmo que só para ver se ele pode. Ele não acha que seria muito diferente, certamente não mudaria nada, é só beijar - não. Deus, não, ele não podia fazer isso.

Ele retrocede, respirando contra o peito de Harry, e então ele trabalha seu caminho de volta para onde as coisas se sentem mais familiares, e ele se inclina com a testa apenas pairando acima do peito de Harry, esperando para que seu coração se acalme e para as mãos pararem de tremer. Ele sente o aperto de Harry afrouxar em suas costas e eventualmente suas mãos caem para seus lados.

Louis não olha para ele. Porque era bom, era _muito_ bom, e isso faz com que o coração de Louis se aperte ao pensar que tudo isso está ficando muito bom, demais, e ter que assistir Harry desmoronar na frente dele novamente. Então Harry realmente não pode vê-lo ser o primeiro a fazer isso. Ele ainda encontra seus dedos envolvendo as magras coxas de Harry e dando-lhes um aperto rápido, um pouco reconfortante antes de voltar e subir para o assento do motorista, seus lábios, sua pele e as pontas de seus dedos formigando.

Ele começa a dirigir, para distrair sua mente de onde quer que ela esteja indo, as mãos apertadas firmemente ao redor do volante até que seus nós dos dedos fiquem brancos, e eventualmente ele ouve Harry fechando seu jeans e ele se joga para frente também.

O passeio para casa é silencioso, e Louis espera que sua frequência cardíaca diminua, mas ele não tem certeza se sequer irá. Ele não sabe - Ele não sabe o que Harry está pensando, ele não tem certeza se ele realmente faz, e isso é provavelmente uma coisa boa, é uma coisa boa que eles não compartilham os pensamentos estranhos e distorcidos e confusos que eles têm. E talvez Harry nem sequer tenha esses pensamentos. Talvez ele apenas tome isso como é, como eles já discutiram, o entendimento mútuo entre amigos com benefícios. Talvez sua pele não queime com eletricidade sempre que ele pensa em Louis, talvez nem sequer doa. E mesmo que seja esse o caso, Louis acha... Ele acha que algo aconteceu aqui.

Eles puxam para a entrada de automóveis assim que Liam está saindo de seu carro, e no momento em que eles guardam os mantimentos, Niall aquece os seus hambúrgueres e eles sentam-se na frente da TV com os outros rapazes para assistir reprises de Friends.

"Que merda?" Eles de repente ouvem gritar Niall da cozinha.

Liam inclina a cabeça na direção, sobrancelhas franzidas. "O que? Qual é o problema?"

Os passos aumentam de volume, e Niall entra na sala segurando um recipiente de sorvete, fazendo beicinho com o lábio inferior como uma criança. "Está derretido!"

Louis sente seu rosto ruborizado, seus olhos estalando para Harry sem pensar duas vezes.

Harry apenas encolhe os ombros casualmente. "Hm. Deve ter sido os freezers deles."

*

Autora original: @ _thecoloursneverfade_ no ao3 ( **lia** )


	6. Capítulo 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [nota da autora (lia @ thecolousneverfade): Este é um capítulo muito curto, mas faz sentido que seja dessa forma, eu espero :) Como sempre, os comentários são muito apreciados x]
> 
> *

A chuva lá fora cai como um furacão.

Louis a observa da janela da casa dos vizinhos, onde a música atravessa a sala, vibrando em todas as superfícies, corpos bem embalados e rindo e alto, sentado em sofás e cadeiras e enchendo os andares, a sala escura iluminada por luzes de teto coloridas, bebidas, copos e comida em todas as superfícies, e Louis, encostado à moldura da janela, onde a chuva escorre pelo vidro contra o céu noturno.

É aniversário de Niall. O que aparentemente significa que ele pode ter a música o quão alto ele desejar, é claro, embora Louis esteja bastante certo de que todos na rua já estão aqui, de qualquer maneira, e o clima não pareceu colocar um amortecedor no humor Niall, nem um pouco, quando o céu começou a despencar esta manhã, enquanto eles estavam arrumando as coisas, e enquanto Zayn e Liam estavam fora comprando coisas de última hora e Harry estava perguntando sua opinião e a da Niall sobre um lenço de cabeça para usar para a noite, e Niall sorriu e disse "o azul, você pode também passar um bloquinho para as pessoas te darem seus números, H" e Louis recusou-se a deixar aquela picada enquanto focalizava na ardilosa disposição de garrafas na mesa de jantar.

Ele mal viu Harry a noite toda, então, ei, talvez tenha funcionado. Louis não está se lamentando, porque lamentação ocorreria se ele se importasse com que Harry transa, e Louis está tão bem quanto um maldito pepino. Completamente. A música está enchendo o ar, o baixo balançando sua pele, o riso e as vozes ecoando ao redor dele, e ele _não está_ encarando fora de uma janela chuvosa como uma cena em um filme ruim, ele realmente não está.

Seus olhos se apoderaram de Zayn à luz da lua, correndo pelo pátio da frente com sua jaqueta de couro puxada sobre sua cabeça para protegê-lo da chuva, e Louis se apressa através das massas para abrir a porta para ele. "Hey. Conseguiu?"

Zayn acena, sorrindo suavemente para ele, deixando seu casaco molhado no pendurador de casaco e sacudindo seu cabelo. "Feito."

"Ele vai amar, você sabe" Louis diz, encostado na porta ao lado de Zayn, onde a música não é tão alta, onde não há tantas pessoas.

"É, talvez. Arte é subjetiva, no entanto, tipo, _minha_ arte especificamente. Conceitualmente, ele pode não entender." Zayn diz, e há algo **–** ele quase parece frustrado? Os olhos desenhados juntos, sua boca em uma linha dura.

"Zayn." Louis diz, certificando-se de que Zayn olha para ele. "Niall acha que você é ótimo, ele sabe que é importante para você, ele vai adorar."

Zayn inala lentamente, e expira tão lentamente quanto, balançando a cabeça. "Sim, tudo bem."

"Tommo!"

Louis olha para trás de si, vendo Nick e alguns outros acenando para ele, ele olha de volta para Zayn antes de se mover. "Ele vai amar", ele o tranquiliza novamente, pegando um balão e lançando-o na direção de Zayn. "E se você ficar nervoso, basta lançar alguns balões para ele e correr para o outro lado, plano sólido de qualquer forma."

Zayn resmunga, abrilhantando. "Okay. Talvez eu vá."

. . .

"Obrigado, cara. Isso é brilhante!" A voz de Niall enche as orelhas de Zayn, e ele se vira para vê-lo, com uma blusa azul de botão empurrado para cima nos cotovelos e calça jeans azul justa, apertando os braços ao redor de alguém em um abraço, presentes desembrulhados na mesa atrás ele. Zayn engole profundamente.

Ele mentalmente se prepara para caminhar até ele. Ele vai fazer isso. Sério. Ele vai.

E –

E ele se vira, e caminha para o outro lado.

"Zayn!"

Merda.

Ande _mais rápido_.

"Zayn! Hey!" De novo. E ele gira na hora, encontrando o rosto de Niall, seu sorriso sincero, olhos suaves, e ele nem sequer parece que ele estava bebendo ainda. "Hey, aqui está você, eu não vi você a noite toda."

Zayn esfrega a nuca. "Oi, hey. Um. Como foi a sua noite?"

Niall sorri para ele, mas parece desconfortável, Zayn pode dizer pela maneira como o sorriso não chega a seus olhos. "Yeah, bem. Quer dizer, eu estava me perguntando sobre onde você tinha desaparecido, Liam saiu para contar a alguns dos meus colegas de música uma história convincente sobre como ele me conheceu, e tipo, todos aqui são ótimos, mas você sabe como é quando é tipo, tantos rostos e é um pouco... demais?"

Zayn acena com simpatia, tendo que se inclinar um pouco mais para falar sobre a música. "Sim, eu conheço esse sentimento."

Niall morde o lábio inferior, um tanto desajeitado, sua cabeça virando para onde um grupo de pessoas apenas gritava algo em uníssono, segurando as bebidas no alto. "Eu só não sei onde Harry está, ou Louis, eu fico um pouco tonto quando estou..."

Zayn acena de novo. Lentamente. "Eu sei."

Niall ri agora, mas é forçado, aéreo. "É estranho, provavelmente, vindo de mim. As festas não são geralmente tão grandes, embora, ou compactas **–** por causa da chuva. Ou apenas focada em mim."

O coração de Zayn incha. "Niall, você quer o seu presente de aniversário de mim?"

Niall olha para ele agora. "Você não precisava me dar nada."

Zayn balança a cabeça. "É na casa ao lado, vamos lá."

Apesar de seus protestos, Niall pega sua mão e permite Zayn levá-lo através da multidão, para a porta. Agarrando a jaqueta e segurando-a sobre as duas cabeças, eles correm pela chuva para sua casa, o cinza apagado e silencioso da casa vazia pareceu acalmar o outro garoto instantaneamente. Zayn para fora de seu quarto.

"Depois de você", diz Zayn, segurando seu braço em direção à porta para Niall.

Niall lhe dá um olhar, depois abre a porta e entra. Zayn segue, parando no batente da porta, apoiando seu ombro contra ele enquanto seus olhos seguem Niall entrando na sala.

Ele para quando vê a tela primeiro. Zayn tinha deixado no cavalete para que fosse a primeira coisa que Niall veria quando ele entrasse, funcionou bem em sua opinião. A pintura é um pouco menor do que o que ele normalmente faz, e as cores giram e se alteram **–** mudando em transparências e texturas, crescendo e movendo-se, dourado e rosa, desaparecendo em um outro **–** como um nascer do sol.

"Feliz aniversário!" Zayn diz, meio que falho, de onde ele está encostado à beirada da porta, e Niall se vira para ele, algo intenso, pesado e suave queimando em seus olhos. Zayn se aproxima. "Isso é para você, se você não entendeu. É hm, é suposto a _ser_ você, de certa forma? Tipo – eu pinto o que eu sinto, certo? E. Este... resultado estranho e maravilhoso é o que você me faz sentir. Já me disseram que eu sou um pouco estranho, e eu provavelmente sou, não há muito que me anima tanto quanto você. Você é muito legal, Niall. Estou incrivelmente feliz por tê-lo conhecido."

Niall olha para ele, as emoções cintilando atrás de seus olhos, cintilando adoração e carinho. "Eu nem sequer **–"** as palavras ficam sufocadas de alguma forma.

Zayn pula. "Oh! Além disso," ele pega a cesta ao lado da pintura, abastecido com todos os favoritos de Niall. "Eu sei que você gosta de festas, e essa é a sua festa, mas tipo, se você quiser uma pausa– Quero dizer, eu entendo se você não quiser, isso é tudo para você levar de qualquer maneira, eu não tenho nenhum uso para queijo chique, _deus_ –"

"Zayn." Niall corta, rindo suavemente, sua mão descansando em cima de seu coração. "Eu nem sei o que dizer, estou realmente sem palavras. Você, Zayn Malik, me deixou sem palavras. _Eu_."

"Isso é... uma coisa boa?"

"Sim, seu idiota. Maldito inferno, venha aqui." Ele agarra os ombros de Zayn e o puxa para um abraço, os braços apertados contra suas costas, quentes, perto, e Zayn enterra seu rosto no pescoço de Niall, abraçando-o de volta, sorrindo contra ele.

"Podemos voltar para a festa se você quiser, é o seu aniversário", Zayn murmura em sua pele.

Niall balança sua cabeça, Zayn sente o movimento contra o seu ombro. "Ainda não, estava ficando um pouco cheio, talvez mais tarde quando todo mundo esquecer que é meu aniversário e eu tiver um pouco de álcool em mim. Isso é vinho tinto?"

Zayn ri e deixa-o ir, embora não se mova para trás, e olha para a garrafa saindo da cesta. "Eu aprendi a desfrutar."

"Harry ficará bem satisfeito." Niall diz alegremente, entoa vira seu olhar de volta para a pintura– _sua_ pintura. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu tenho o meu próprio _Zayn Malik_ , isso vai valer uma fortuna quando você está morto."

Zayn solta um riso. " _Jesus_ ," ele diz, cutucando o ombro de Niall, deixando seu sorriso crescer, sentindo que isso é exatamente como é suposto a ser.

. . .

Várias coisas importantes acontecem nas próximas horas que passam:

Louis senta-se em um sofá. É realmente, um sofá muito agradável. Ele se senta lá assistindo Nick e Perrie jogarem beer pong, observando Greg sorrir para ele, não tendo certeza se ele sorri de volta. Há gargalhadas e luzes e pessoas e música, o braço de Greg pendurado em seu ombro, observando Liam ajudar alguém ao banheiro, e então apressando-se lá dentro não dois minutos depois. Niall e Zayn tropeçando de volta para a casa, sorrisos felizes e bochechas coradas, uma garrafa cheia de vinho na mão e desaparecendo na multidão tão rapidamente. Observando Harry, que parece aparecer do nada. Ele está lá, e ele tem um lenço azul enrolado em sua cabeça, e ele está falando com um grupo de pessoas que Louis não conhece. Louis quer parar de olhar, ele simplesmente não acha que seus olhos podem se mover. Ele vê Harry rir, Louis fecha os olhos, e quando ele os abre de novo, ele vê Harry correndo para fora quando a chuva parou, vê-o escavando seu telefone do bolso. Louis aperta os olhos fechados. Deixando o tempo avançar rápido novamente. Deus, ele está tão bêbado.

Louis está encostado a uma parede agora, a parede ao lado da escada, ao lado do corredor, ao lado das estantes de livros e quadros de fotos. Há garrafas e shots e ele tem Liam encostado no ombro dele, um de palavras murmuradas, Louis está olhando para ele quando as palavras começam a fazer sentido, "Louis, estou com medo, eu estou tão assustado." Ele franze o cenho. E pega as mãos de Liam, o leva a um banheiro, fecha a porta, tranca a porta, sentando sobre os azulejos com ele, os joelhos batendo juntos, "Liam", um pouco mais alto, "do que você está com medo?" Liam aperta os olhos fechados, a cabeça inclinada para trás. "Estar sozinho", ele resmunga, quebrando, inaudivelmente, "fracassando". E Louis não sabe o que significa, mas ele entende de alguma forma, e ele acena com a cabeça e acaricia o lado do rosto de Liam, enfiando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, retorcendo os dedos. "Eu sei", ele sussurra, quieto, "eu sei".

Escovando seus lábios no topo da cabeça de Liam, ele o deixa em sua cama, deixa-o lá e aperta os olhos fechados e vê as estrelas e sente a picada quente das lágrimas e não sabe por quê. _Por quê_? Ele respira profundamente. Ele fecha-se no quarto escuro de Liam por minutos **–** talvez minutos, talvez horas, talvez anos. E ele sente como se pudesse respirar novamente quando ele abre a porta, engole um copo cheio de água, sente sua cabeça clara quando ele sobe as escadas, ouve sua própria respiração alto e claro quando ele está fora da porta de Harry. Pressiona sua testa contra ela. Respirando apenas por um momento. O clique da porta deixa-o saber que ele torceu a maçaneta.

Harry. Sentado no chão no final da cama. Suas pernas estendidas na frente dele. Olhos pensativos, vazios, caindo sobre Louis. Louis sente um estranho afundamento no seu estômago – ou em seu peito, ou qualquer outra coisa, e ele hesita por um momento, porque Harry parece tão vulnerável, tão... Não bem.

Louis dá um passo à frente, fechando a porta atrás dele, mantendo seus olhos treinados em Harry, afundando-se ao lado dele, deixando um espaço entre eles, apenas centímetros, mas parece oceanos.

Quando ele fala, sua voz é tranquila. "É aqui que você esteve à noite toda? Quero dizer– Eu te vi mais cedo, com seus amigos, mas... você desapareceu muito."

Não é a única coisa que ele queria perguntar, como por que Harry está sentado sozinho, no chão, no escuro, olhando no espaço. Mas hey, uma pergunta estranha de cada vez.

Harry leva um momento para responder, e Louis não se atreve a olhar para ele, ele não acha que precisa. Ele pode imaginar como seu rosto se parece agora, a escuridão cinzenta derramada pela sua pele pálida, sombras contra as curvas de sua mandíbula, suas maçãs do rosto. Ele ouve-o exalar instável. "Quando você me viu? Só te vi uma vez."

Okay. Não é a resposta que ele estava esperando, mas.

"Quando eu estava naquele sofá."

"Quando você estava sentado com Greg?"

Louis faz uma pausa.

"Acho que sim."

Uma espécie de estranho silêncio se segue, e ele permanece por um momento, antes que Harry esteja falando de novo. "Acabei de ter uma noite estranha."

Louis observa as sombras do quarto mudarem, crescerem e voltarem ao normal quando um carro passa pela casa, raios de luzes amarelados e brancos. "Como assim?"

"... Meu padrasto ligou, e eu entro em pânico às vezes, quando ele faz."

O corpo de Louis se aquieta. É que– Harry não falou sobre sua família no tempo em que eles foram vizinhos. Não realmente. Louis estava chegando a um acordo com apenas aceitar o comportamento desprezível, não tentando forçar nada fora dele. Sendo assim, isso é muito. Isso é _muito_.

"Harry, isso é... O que ele disse?"

Ele olha para Harry agora, mas o olhar de Harry ainda está focado na frente, mesmo quando ele fala.

"Às vezes, quando você fala comigo..." ele diz, sua voz está cansada, mas há uma pequena sensação de urgência debaixo dela. "Eu não sei o quão real você está sendo."

"Você sabe que eu sou sempre real com você." Louis diz, sua voz suave, "e ao contrário da crença popular, eu não sou um idiota cínico 24/7."

_[24/7 = 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana = o tempo todo.]_

"Agora _isso_ é surpreendente."

Louis deseja que ele pudesse sorrir, mas ele continua observando-o. "Você me pegou em um bom dia, eu acho."

Harry olha para ele, olha para ele e depois se vira, e ele fica em silêncio. E _Deus_ , se não há nada tão desagradável, quando tudo que Louis pode fazer é sentar lá, confuso, em silêncio **–** seus dedos coçando para tocar Harry, segurar sua mão ou _qualquer_ _coisa_.

Segundos passam, e Louis olha para longe, volta a assistir às gavetas de Harry, tudo dentro delas provavelmente bem dobrado e categorizado. Mais momentos passam, e Louis ouve cada respiração, individualmente, e conta os segundos: _um... dois... três... quatro... cinco..._

Ele respira profundamente, há um brilho de desejo e um brilho de dor dentro dele, tanto e tão repentinamente que ele não pode aguentá-lo. Os momentos ocos e vazios passam, e oh wow ele é um idiota. Claro que Harry só quer ficar sozinho. Ele nunca pediu a Louis para estar aqui, confortando-o ou o que quer que ele esteja fazendo. Bem, isso é constrangedor.

Louis engole uma vez, então lentamente se desloca para se levantar.

E ele sente uma mão que envolve seu pulso.

"Jesus," Harry diz, quase soando irritado. "Você não tem que ir."

Louis olha para ele, sua mão parece que está queimando em torno do pulso de Louis, e tudo se sente macio e frágil, mas o ar parece elétrico. Ele embaralha-se de volta em sua posição original, soltando respirações constantes e calmas, e Harry solta seu pulso, e ainda queima.

"Desculpe." Harry fala. "Desculpe, você pode ir se quiser."

Louis sorri agora. "Bem, isso é uma maldito inconveniência. Acabei de ficar confortável de novo."

"Você acha que eu sou uma pessoa de merda?" Harry pergunta de repente.

Okay. Então eles estão fazendo isso.

"–Eu provavelmente não deveria estar peguntando isso para _você_ , não é como se eu tivesse te dado uma boa razão para pensar o contrário." Harry acrescenta rapidamente.

Louis franziu o cenho e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não. Apenas pare, Haz. Você sabe que eu não penso isso sobre você, eu _pensei_ , sim, mas estamos... estamos passando por isso. Quer dizer, não podemos nos segurar nisso para sempre."

Harry está quieto novamente, e Louis considera por um momento. "Alguém te fez sentir como se você fosse?"

"Não... só eu mesmo, eu acho." Harry responde facilmente, mas sua mão está batendo em sua coxa como se ele estivesse ansioso por alguma coisa.

"Por quê?"

"Vou lhe poupar dos detalhes sangrentos e apenas dizer que eu sou realmente uma desculpa de merda de um filho."

Isso faz com que um sentimento doente se assente em seu estômago.

"Bem, isso faz dois de nós." Louis diz calmamente.

"Sério?"

Louis pisca, olhando para Harry novamente, um vinco formando entre suas sobrancelhas. "O que você quer dizer com _sério_?"

Harry tem uma suavidade em seus olhos que não estava lá antes quando ele olha para Louis novamente. "Eu só... Jay sempre parecia tão orgulhosa de você, pensei que vocês estavam sempre tão perto. Era meio irritante na verdade."

Uma tosse sufocada escapa da garganta de Louis, misturada com uma estranha risada. "Sim, e então a merda aconteceu. Eu tive que abandonar a bolsa de estudos de futebol, e eu me danifiquei por estar com pessoas que me trataram terrivelmente. É extremamente difícil ter uma conversa com ela sem que tudo volte correndo, cada vez que parece um ataque pessoal ou algo assim." Há uma dureza em sua voz que ele não pretendia estar lá, mas ele não acha que ele poderia controlá-la.

"Desculpe." Harry diz, olhando para suas mãos descansando em seu colo, quase com vergonha.

"Você não fez nada."

"Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade.

"Harry, eu também te magoei–"

"Eu sou a razão pela qual você sentiu que você não merecia ninguém melhor do que aqueles descrentes que distorceram sua visão de si mesmo, sim? Os caras que arruinaram a sua visão do que você merece? É por causa de mim." Os olhos de Harry são escuros, mesmo onde a luz do luar bate.

Louis sacode a cabeça novamente. "Não é–"

"Pare de _fazer_ isso!" Harry traz seus joelhos para cima, cruzando seus braços em torno deles como se ele precisasse ter algo para segurar. "Pare de tentar fazer isso melhor, por favor, estou tão cansado disso. Eu não mereço isso."

Louis apenas franziu o cenho ainda mais. Tudo dói. "O que esta acontecendo com você?"

"Eu não sei... Eu não sei." Harry balança a cabeça, pressionando sua testa em seus joelhos e então exalando uma respiração trêmula, soltando e cruzando as pernas, o joelho direito batendo na coxa de Louis. "Eu andei bebendo demais e eu vi você e **–** " ele faz uma pausa, respira, "Eu só estava pensando sobre o quanto eu acho que realmente estraguei. Conosco. E mamãe. Até mesmo Niall e Liam, eu não acho que eu tenha sido muito amigo deles ultimamente, e é como, é tudo porque eu estou sendo egoísta, pensando muito sobre como eu posso consertar tudo, mas já é tarde demais então qual é o ponto–"

"Harry, você está certo. Você não está sóbrio o suficiente para pensar em nada disso, vai ficar louco, vamos, vamos descer e pegar um pouco de água–"

Harry não se move quando Louis põe uma mão em seu ombro. "Eu realmente não quero ir a lugar nenhum, e estou mais equilibrado do que eu tenho sido em um tempo."

"Você quer que eu vá?"

"Não, _deus_. O que poderia ter feito você pensar que é isso que eu quero? Isso nunca foi o que eu queria."

Uma centelha de algo atinge a coluna de Louis. "Talvez as poucas centenas de vezes quev você me disse para ir embora, que você nunca quis ver o meu rosto, que eu poderia, muito educadamente, me foder **–** "

"Isso sempre foi uma retaliação ao que você diria para mim, odiamos um ao outro, Lou. Você se lembra dessa parte, certo?"

Louis suspira pesadamente. "Como eu poderia esquecer?"

"Nada disso nunca significou nada, era... éramos estúpidos e–"

"Esta não é realmente a conversa que deveríamos estar tendo agora, não agora."

"–eu não acho que senti tanto antes de te conhecer, o que é... estranho, talvez. Talvez eu simplesmente não soubesse sentir nada com mais ninguém. Eu não sei."

E merda, Louis não se lembra de como respirar.

"Sim." Ele diz, depois de alguns segundos quietos e sufocantes. E novamente, "Eu não quero terminar esta conversa enquanto estamos bêbados."

"Eu não estou tão bêbado."

"Você está, Harry." Louis olha fixamente para ele. "Eu sei quando você está."

Harry respira mais forte, como se soltasse plumas de tensão de seus músculos e ossos, acalmando-se. "Sim. Eu sei."

"Nós podemos falar amanhã, okay?"

Harry apenas acena com a cabeça, olhos para o tapete, e Louis vê seu peito subindo e caindo, ficando mais pesado quando ambos se levantam. Não muito sorridente, mas olhando para ele com uma espécie de peso subjugado e desamparado, em verdes turvos.

Louis suspira, o fantasma de um sorriso deixado em seus lábios quando ele se vira, dirigindo-se prontamente para a porta, meio que esperando o mundo para jogar como se tivesse sido pausado o tempo todo em que ele ficou aqui em cima. Claro que isso não aconteceria. Claro que isso é um pensamento muito estúpido.

"Lou," ele ouve Harry dizer atrás dele.

Louis gira ao redor justo a tempo para que Harry enrole suas mãos em torno de sua garganta e a parte de trás de sua cabeça, e pressione sua boca na dele, selando seus lábios junto em um calor suave, macio, tão macio, e Louis não pode–– Ele não consegue nem mexer seu corpo.

Seu estômago revira, aprisionado e congelado e ele não consegue respirar **–** ele definitivamente esqueceu como respirar. A língua de Harry empurra sua boca aberta, e está tão quente e úmida, e Louis sente uma estranha sensação de erupção em sua espinha, uma onda de eletricidade, em chamas, se espalhando como um incêndio violento, onde Harry o toca.

Ele encontra suas mãos agarrando a cintura de Harry, puxando-o para mais perto, sua postura afrouxando, beijando-o de volta, como se ele não pudesse parar a si mesmo, suas mãos tremem com uma dor, uma necessidade, _mais_ _perto, mais perto, mais perto_. Ele se inclina contra a parede e Harry se move com ele, sua coxa pressionando entre as pernas de Louis, e Harry inclina a cabeça para o lado, nariz cavando na bochecha de Louis, pressionando outro beijo insistente em sua boca.

Ele não sabe quanto tempo eles ficam assim, mas parece anos, e ele não consegue ouvir o seu coração, porque há muito tempo está livre dos confins de seu peito. Ele está perdido nisso, perdido em beijar Harry, tocando-o, puxando-o para perto, beijando seus lábios inchados e sua mandíbula, a curva logo abaixo dele, logo acima de seu pescoço, e o canto de sua boca, os dedos envolvendo em sua camiseta branca fina, torcendo e puxando contra ele, segurando seus quadris, beijando suas bochechas, Harry curvando contra ele, nele.

E ele tem que respirar, é a coisa, ele tem que parar de beijar Harry porque ele tem que respirar. Então eles param e seus lábios são quentes e sua testa se inclina contra a de Harry, ar quente e ofegante compartilhado entre suas respirações pesadas, e Louis tem que dar um passo para trás quando ele olha para ele.

Porque, deus, Harry está _chorando_.

Louis imediatamente franze o cenho, se sentindo frio, confuso e –– apenas. Porra, _o que isso significa??_

*

Autora original: @ _thecoloursneverfade_ no ao3 ( **lia** )


	7. Capítulo 07

Louis pisca enquanto acorda para o céu púrpura, revestido de nuvens escuras, o vento assobiando e jogando folhas para o céu. Ah, e para não mencionar, uma dor de cabeça _ruidosa_.

Através dos olhos secos e atordoados, ele observa que pingos de chuva começam a bater na janela. Yeah. Sem tempo bom hoje. Faz sentido com a tempestade ontem à noite––

Espere. Desde quando ele tem cortinas de cor mostarda?

Ele pisca novamente.

E três coisas o atingem em rápida sucessão:

 **1.** Ele não está na sua própria cama.

 **2.** Há definitivamente um corpo próximo a ele.

 **3.** Ele ainda está completamente vestido. O qual. Isso é um bom sinal, certo?

Quieto. Seus batimentos cardíacos aceleram rapidamente, os olhos se abrem, olhando para baixo para verificar se ele está realmente vestido, e lentamente, muito lentamente, ele se empurra para virar-se, estremecendo pela queimação em sua cabeça. Ele se vira para enfrentar a direção do corpo roncando ao lado dele, a fonte do calor do corpo, e ––

Oh, graças à merda.

Ele não acha que já se sentiu tão aliviado na vida quanto agora.

É apenas Liam.

Obrigado, porra, _deus_.

O lado da cabeça de Liam está pressionado contra travesseiros brancos macios, seu cabelo desafiador de gravidade tem deflacionado profusamente, emitindo lentas, respirações profundas fora de sua boca ligeiramente entreaberta. Ele parece tão... jovem e vulnerável de certa forma. O peito de Louis se expande um pouco.

Ele deixa seu corpo afundar-se de volta na cama, suspirando enquanto seu coração se acalma. Ele não sabe exatamente porque ele está lá, não é como se fosse particularmente difícil voltar para sua próprio casa, mas ok, bater com Liam não é a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido. Deus, o que aconteceu ontem à noite? Como ele acabou aqui?

Ele aperta os olhos fechados contra a fraca luz da manhã, tentando pensar ou **–** ou lembrar-se de algo. Ele se lembra definitivamente de Liam ontem à noite; o pobre menino era uma bagunça, uma absoluta _bagunça_ (Louis lembra-se de falar com ele sobre isso quando ele acordar). Ele se lembra de Zayn e Niall, os dois colados um ao outro a noite inteira, onde quer que Niall estivesse, Zayn nunca ficava muito longe e vice-versa, e Louis estava sentado no balcão ao lado da geladeira com uma garrafa de cerveja em suas mãos, e Niall e Zayn estavam jogando amendoim em sua boca. Ele se lembra de ter se sentido estranho e atordoado e flutuando pelo resto da noite, flutuando para o quarto de Harry.

E –

Oh.

Oh deus. _Porra._

Harry _beijou_ ele. Harry realmente o beijou? Sim. Ele fez. E **–** e Louis o beijou de volta. Oh, _não_. Sem mencionar que Harry estava chorando. Ele estava _chorando_. Deus, por que na terra ele estava chorando??

O medo se infiltra em seus ossos.

É só que – isso solidificar tudo que ele sabia que iria acontecer. Quando as coisas ficam assim – quando elas ficam _boas_ e _confortáveis_ , elas não duram, nunca duram, tudo vai sempre para a merda. Uma e outra vez, Louis ouviu as pessoas fazerem promessas, e há um instinto natural de correr para outro lado, para desligar e desaparecer. E isso o petrifica porque **–** bem. Porque ele quase não _quer_ fugir de Harry. Ele não tem certeza se poderia.

_Porra porra porra._

Harry _beijou_ ele.

Ele acha um pouco ridículo que ele está em pânico sobre _isso_ depois de tudo o que eles têm feito. Mas é diferente. Beijar vem com certas... expectativas, e foi _diferente_. Sim, Harry estava bêbado. E foda-se ele era emocional –– Louis nem sequer começou a tentar decifrar o que suas _palavras_ significavam –– mas ele o beijou, e foi proposital, e significou algo, e – oh Jesus.

Ele olha ao redor do quarto, seus olhando encontrando seu celular na mesinha de cabeceira próxima a Liam e então se inclina e o pega, tentando não afundar muito o colchão para que o outro menino não acorde. Há uma infinidade de mensagens de Zayn na tela.

_Zayn: Bro, Niall e eu precisamos de uma terceira pessoa para o nosso time de charadas, vc tá dentro?????_

_Zayn: cadê vc???????????_

_Zayn: não sei se vc ta vendo seu cel, mas eu posso ver vc através da sala e vc parece triste, vou te levar pro quarto do Liam para deitar x_

_Zayn: fala cmg amanhã se vc precisar xxxxx_

Okay. Explica o local.

Ele pressiona a mão na testa, deixa-a ali e depois começa a deslizar cuidadosamente para fora das cobertas, de pé no chão do quarto de Liam, ao lado de um poster de carro ao longo da parede, e alisando as roupas da última noite – porra sua cabeça dói. Ele nunca mais vai beber _novamente_. Ou. Pelo menos uma semana. Certamente.

Uma coisa que ele sabe com certeza é que ele precisa de água.

Ele sai do quarto de Liam, percebendo a porta de Harry um pouco entreaberta, notando a porta de Niall bem aberta, alguns corpos roncando lá dentro e nenhum deles parecem ser Niall (ou Zayn, para esse assunto), apenas corpos e copos vermelhos, os restos da noite anterior espalhados por toda a casa.

Ele vagueia lá embaixo, ouvindo o movimento na cozinha, o som da chaleira fervendo e talheres tilintando juntos, o cheiro de comida, qual ambos estão causando uma agitação inoportuna profunda em seu intestino e satisfazendo seu estômago vazio. Obrigado a Deus por Niall Horan.

Exceto, que quando Louis está de pé na entrada da cozinha, ele descobre que não é de fato Niall fazendo café da manhã. É Harry.

Harry, ainda vestindo as mesmas roupas que ontem à noite – as roupas na qual ele o _beijou_ – seu cabelo macio e montado em um coque, e ele está de pé, inclinando-se sobre o fogão, movendo uma frigideira do calor. Quando ele nota a presença de Louis, ele se vira e olha para ele e–

Bem. O estômago de Louis afunda rapidamente.

Há apenas _algo_ – ou, ao contrário, uma falta de algo em seu olhar sem piscar, além da surpresa geral. Tanto disso que dói. É intencional, é claro, Louis sabe que Harry está colocando isso por causa do que aconteceu, ele está provavelmente arrependido, irritado – porra. Podeia ser qualquer coisa. Talvez Louis tenha realmente o machucado quando ele foi embora. Talvez. O vazio em seu rosto é alarmante, e ao mesmo tempo dolorosamente familiar ao mesmo tempo.

Harry congela por um momento, e a tensão entre eles poderia comer Louis vivo. Ele olha para o fogão. "Liam já está acordado?"

"Bom dia para você também." Louis murmura quietamente, enconstando contra o batente da porta desajeitadamente. Harry não diz nada enquanto derrama água fervendo em uma caneca. "Não, ele ainda está dormindo."

Harry faz uma pausa, olhando para o balcão, onde os nós de seus dedos estão ficando brancos.

Bem. Isso não é nada estranho.

Louis engole, sufocando na tensão. "Harry–"

Harry se empurra para fora do balcão, rapidamente, agarrando suas chaves da bandeja ao lado da geladeira. "Diga a ele que o café da manhã está pronto quando ele acordar."

"Okay..." Louis franze o cenho, os olhos seguindo Harry enquanto ele anda através dele e em direção à porta, e Louis sente como se ele estivesse balançando na divisa entre sentir-se aliviado que ele está indo embora, e querendo segui-lo. "Você está indo a algum lugar?"

"A geladeira está meio que vazia, se você não notou." Harry diz enquanto ele está se afastando, uma nota de amargura rastejando em sua voz que Louis não pode deixar de notar.

A porta da frente está se fechando antes que ele tenha a chance de responder, e Harry se foi.

Nope. Nem um pouco estranho.

O silêncio da casa sonolenta é de repente atormentador, engolindo Louis onde ele fica congelado. Ele tem que forçar-se a suspirar, e balançar a cabeça, porque ele sabe que as feridas ainda estão frescas e uma vez que este dia passar, assim passará tudo mais, e as coisas vão voltar ao normal.

Ele também sabe que tem que falar com Zayn imediatamente. Tipo. _Agora_.

Ele não está certo do que irá dizer, ele não quer dizer nada. Somente. Talvez falar com Zayn vá ajudar, de alguma forma, mesmo que eles não falem sobre o que está em sua mente. Ele não sabe. Sua mente está embaçada, ele precisa de um banho e seu peito se sente estranho e contorcido. Ugh.

Ele procura através da casa por qualquer sinal de Zayn, e está prestes a se dirigir à casa ao lado quando ele vê duas figuras no gramado da frente.

Niall e Zayn estão deitados de costas, Niall apontando para o céu, ainda usando um chapéu de festa. Louis pára na varanda e os observa, sua mente agitada e os músculos tensos se acomodando por um momento.

"Bem, então o que é esse planeta?" Louis escuta Niall questionar.

Zayn vira a cabeça, olhando para o perfil de Niall. "Esse é o sol, Niall."

"... Eu sabia disso, é por isso que eu não posso olhar diretamente para ele, certo?"

"Você é um idiota." Zayn diz afetuosamente, e então nota a presença de Louis. "Louis!"

Louis sorri, descendo em direção a eles. "Oi... você já dormiu?"

Zayn franze o cenho. "Já é de manhã?" 

"O sol está aí," Louis afirma o óbvio, olhando para cima, onde o sol está meio escondido por nuvens. "Bem, está meio que aí. Sim. É de manhã."

Zayn hesita (e, muito hilariamente) empurra-se para levantar-se do chão, grama por todo o seu cabelo. "Merda. Eu deveria – deveria provavlemente dormir, então. Ajude-me, por favor."

Louis dá-lhe uma mão para ajudá-lo a ficar em pé, e então faz o mesmo para Niall. Ambos os meninos cabeleiam onde estão. Assim. Sua _conversa_ é definitivamente fora de questão por hoje, aparentemente.

. . .

 _Borda recheada de queijo será a minha morte,_ Louis pensa solenemente enquanto ele devora alguns pedaços de pizza requentada.

É um mais tarde do que meio-dia, no dia seguinte, depois de um dia inteiro de dormir sobre uma ressaca, e Louis definitivamente não está se afundando, ele não se afunda. Ele está, no entanto, passando por um box de Scrubs, comendo pizza, bebendo sua terceira xícara de chá e indubitavelmente não está se afundando no fato de que ele não ouviu falar de Harry desde ontem – estando muito aterrorizado para ir vê-lo.

Ele se senta no sofá, puxando um cobertor sobre ele quando a porta da frente se abre: "Posso entrar e me lastimar?" Liam pergunta da entrada com um olhar esperançoso em seus olhos, ele está em um moletom solto. Louis quer abraçá-lo.

"Sim, Li. É claro que você pode." Louis diz do sofá. "Não precisa perguntar."

Liam fecha a porta suavemente atrás de si, há uma coloração rosa em suas bochechas. Louis pensa que ele pode se lembrar da conversa estranha que tiveram no chão do banheiro durante a festa de Niall. Ele se inclina para trás contra o sofá ao lado de Louis, puxando seus joelhos para cima na frente dele. Ele definitivamente se lembra.

"Eu te assustei no aniversário do Niall? Desculpe, você me pegou tendo uma crise emocional." Liam diz, balançando a cabeça em um tipo de auto-piedade.

"Todo mundo tem crises, Li." Louis sabe que ele definitivamente tem bem acima de sua parcela justa **.** "Você não tem que se desculpar por isso."

Liam não sorri completaente, mas se acalma um pouco, puxando um pouco do cobertor de Louis sobre ele como um escudo protetor. "Eu não sei se você sabe disso, mas eu vou para muitas festas. E Niall e eu _damos_ muitas festas."

Louis ri de modo suave, não completamente, mas sente que Liam se acalma mais.

"E às vezes isso me faz pensar o que meus pais achariam. Às vezes eu apenas bebo mais até que eu esqueça, mas eu não sei. Eles esperam muito de mim, e eu não quero _ser_ isso ainda, você entende? Mas é... é assustador pensar no que eles achariam de mim se eu dissesse isso."

Louis se sente quase atingido, porque ele não sabia que Liam tinha isso enterrado dentro dele. As semelhanças fazem Louis se sentir tão exposto. Ele vê Liam respirar mais forte, e _Deus_ , ele sabe como isso se sente.

Louis se inclina, mais perto de Liam, de modo que Liam tem que olhar para ele diretamente. "Ei. Você está feliz certo? Quando você está conosco e seus outros amigos. Faz você feliz?"

O rosto de Liam está ligeiramente inalterado, mas curioso. "Sim. O mais feliz."

Louis olha para ele. "Então _seja_ isso. Não se preocupe com o que seus pais vão dizer, você está indo bem, Li. Você está indo muito bem. E se você precisar de um ombro para chorar, eu estou sempre aqui."

Liam sorri definitivamente, e Louis assume que essa conversa está terminada. "Ooh. Você está assistindo Scrubs? Eu amo este show." Ele diz, estendendo a mão e roubando algumas das pizzas de Louis.

Louis olha para ele, mas ele não acha que Liam sequer percebe.

No momento em que o sol se pôs, Zayn está puxando-os de volta para a casa ao lado, porque _aparentemente_ eles não têm comida.

"Por que você está sendo estranho?" Zayn pergunta quando eles chegam à porta da frente, depois que Liam entrou.

"Não estou sendo estranho, estou apenas cansado." Louis responde. Não é necessariamente mentira.

Zayn olha para ele como se não acreditasse nele, mas anda para dentro de qualquer forma.

Louis engole, seguindo-o sobre a entrada, para o lugar que se sente como em casa e o lugar onde Louis não tem certeza se ele quer estar agora.

Zayn vai direto para a cozinha, evidentemente seguindo a rotina que ele está acostumado. O ar da casa é doce com o cheiro de biscoitos, então Louis segue Zayn para a cozinha, onde, ao que parece, todos se juntaram.

Harry tem um livro na frente dele no balcão de café da manhã, rabiscando notas e Louis está tolamente esperando que Harry já tenha passado por tudo. Zayn tem conversado com Niall e Liam por tempo suficiente agora para que Harry saiba que Louis está lá, e optou por não reconhecê-lo. Mas que _porra_.

Por pura teimosia, realmente, ele se senta no banco ao lado de Harry, e quase consegue sentir os músculos de Harry tensos quando ele o faz. Sério, que merda? Louis não está exatamente emocionado com essa explosão desdenhosa, não parece justo.

Ele observa os outros se movimentarem facilmente pela cozinha. Niall está refogando algo, Liam borbulhando para Zayn sobre um novo layout de design para a academia, enquanto Louis sente como se estivesse pesado, e Harry nem sequer olhou para ele ainda. Louis está muito assustado para decifrar o que isso significa.

"Eu tenho carregado no meu laptop, eu vou te mostrar." Liam diz de repente a Zayn. "Ni?"

Niall tira a panela do calor e os três garotos começam a ir para a sala. Louis suga em uma respiração em pânico. _Porra. Espere. Espere. Me leve com você_. Claro que eles apenas iriam assumir que ele e Harry ficariam bem sozinhos. E, infelizmente, Zayn não consegue ler mentes.

Harry olha para cima também, o mesmo tipo de argumento presente em seus próprios olhos, provavelmente. Se ele apenas olhasse para Louis, então talvez ele soubesse.

Niall desaparece da sala, sem notar os olhos cautelosos de Louis ou o que quer que esteja nos olhos de Harry.

E então são só eles. Presos em uma espécie de silêncio estático.

Harry permanece congelado, brevemente, batendo a borda de sua caneta contra o papel.

"O que você está escrevendo?" Louis questiona cautelosamente.

"Notas. Para a aula." Harry responde claramente.

Louis suspira quietamente, abatido, o peso em seu peito cresce. "Por que você está fazendo isso agora?"

"Há menos de um mês até o intervalo do meio do semestre. Eu prefiro não estar correndo para terminar tudo na última semana."

Seu tom é tão frio e vazio de emoção que Louis _sente_ seu coração despencar, independentemente dos pensamentos batalhando dizendo-lhe que é inútil de qualquer maneira.

"Porra, você está brincando comigo?" ele explode, esperando que ele soe tão machucado como ele está sentindo. Harry olha para ele agora. Porra, finalmente.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Nada, realmente. Absolutamente nada." Louis diz, exasperado. "Claramente, isso é normal para você."

As sobrancelhas de Harrys juntam-se, ele se senta mais reto. "O que isso deveria significar?"

"Você quer que eu soletre isso para você? Ou isso é apenas o que você faz com as pessoas? Fode elas por aí como brinquedos até que lhe convenha apenas encerrar completamente." O peito de Louis fica mais apertado. Ele deveria parar. Ele não pode. "O mínimo que você poderia ter feito seria ter me dito mais cedo para que eu não desperdiçasse meu tempo."

Harry faz um som indignado, levantando-se de sua cadeira. "Bem, é bom finalmente saber como você se sente. Apenas nos faça um favor, Louis, e vai se foder. Deixe-me saber quando tudo isso realmente começou a significar algo para você." Ele não soa tão irritado como ele poderia ter pretendido, há algo mais rasgando em sua garganta, incerteza talvez. Talvez até tristeza.

Louis não tem a chance de perguntar o que é antes de Harry virar os calcanhares e subir as escadas, deixando Louis com nada além de um suspiro de ar frio.

Ele sabe que os outros três estão na sala e provavelmente ouviram a coisa toda. Ele não se importa. Ele de repente quer chorar, mas eles não têm que ver _isso_. Ele se vira e faz um caminho mais curto para a porta da frente, abrindo-a e batendo-a fechada atrás dele.

. . .

"Então," Zayn encontra-se no final de sua cama no dia seguinte. "Como vai?"

Louis olha para ele e para longe do caderno em suas mãos. Ele está surpeso que Zayn foi capaz de segurar o confronto por metade de um dia, ele tem certeza de que Niall e Liam já tiveam sua discussão com ele sobre como eles iriam abordar isso. Então, é claro, ele apenas responde com: "O quê?"

Zayn inclina a cabeça. "O que aconteceu na festa? Eu me lembro do que eu vi. Você estava fodidamente miserável, então você e Harry explodem um com o outro e tempestade. Vocês dois têm que bater as portas ao mesmo tempo? Ouch."

"Nós somos teatrais."

" _Louis,_ "

Louis sopra. "Eu acho que nós apenas não temos tudo superado como eu pensei que tínhamos. Processe-me."

Zayn se aproxima mais, de modo que ele está ao lado de Louis. "Você e Harry estão como carne e unha há algum tempo."

Louis zomba. "Nós não estivemos como _unha e carne_ , isso é um pouco de exagero."

"Vocês têm, entretanto, e não é apenas por causa do trabalho em que vocês trabalharam juntos. Vocês estavam se dando bem e ele foi o único que ficou e cuidou de você quando você ficou todo nojento e doente––"

"Oh, obrigado por isso, a propósito."

"––o que aconteceu na festa do Niall?"

Louis engole, torcendo a caneta entre os dedos lentamente, focalizando-a intensamente, tanto que sua voz sai em um sussurro.

"Eu não sei."

. . .

É uma noite nebulosa depois de uma palestra estranha –– na qual Liam se sentou entre eles e tentou promover uma conversa de três pessoas que falhou espetacularmente –– e eles estão indo para a van quando Liam pára para verificar a hora em seu celular.

"Eu tenho... uma coisa para ir. Encontro vocês de volta em casa mais tarde?" Liam diz, já recuando, um olhar de travessura em seus olhos. Louis não acha que ele tinha isso com ele.

"Uma _coisa_ , claro. Convincente." Harry murmura. Louis ainda está lutando para encontrar palavras que fazem sentido, então ele apenas suspira tristemente e se senta no banco do passageiro.

Eles não falam no caminho para o carro ou no caminho para casa, Louis sente uma picada de dor, e raiva e um monte de outras coisas. Sim, é principalmente raiva.

Harry estaciona na entrada da garagem, demorando um segundo para respirar antes de pegar a maçaneta da porta, e Louis não se lembra de se mover, mas de repente sua mão está pressionando o ombro de Harry. É agora ou nunca, ele supõe.

"O quê?" Harry diz rigidamente.

Louis solta a mão. "Eu não vejo como você tem o direito de ficar chateado comigo, eu não fiz nada."

Harry resmunga, balançando a cabeça. "Sim, exatamente."

"O que isso deveria significar?"

Harry dá um suspiro, apertando momentaneamente a ponta do nariz. "Nada, esquece."

Ele sai da van e dirige-se para dentro.

E bem, isso não é bom o suficiente.

Louis o segue para dentro. "Hey! Eu não terminei. Você não pode fazer isso, você não pode simplesmente sair andando–"

" _Eu_ não posso?"Harry gira sobre ele, tão rapidamente Louis quase colide com seu peito. "Engraçado, você parecia ter um tempo bastante fácil se afastando na outra noite."

Aí está.

"Você me pegou de surpresa! Isso me assustou, você sabe como eu fico com isso, mas você não pode apenas **–** Eu não vou voltar para isso com você, porra, Harry, eu não vou. Você não pode se afastar de mim."

"Que inferno, o que você quer que eu diga?" Harry pergunta. "Eu pensei que isso fosse nada, eu pensei que _nós_ fossemos nada. Por quê isso é tão importante para você? Realmente, Lou." Ele olha para ele seriamente, seu peito está pesado. "O que você quer que eu diga?"

Louis pressiona uma mão na testa, olhando para o chão. "Porra, eu não sei. Qualquer coisa? Algo." Seu coração está batendo forte em seu peito. Ele olha de volta para Harry. "Porra, Haz. Você tem sido meu melhor amigo nas últimas semanas, eu não quero voltar à quão merda as coisas eram."

Harry respira profundamente, suspirand "Sim." Ele diz, balançando a cabeça lentamente. "Okay. Desculpe-me, eu beijei você, eu estava bêbado e foi realmente, realmente estúpido, não acontecerá novamente, eu prometo. Mas isso," ele gesticula entre eles, "não está funcionando para mim."

Louis realmente estremece, sua respiração se rasgando um pouco fazendo com que ele tenha que dar um passo atrás de Harry. "Espera, o quê?"

Os olhos de Harry são severos quando ele olha para ele novamente. "Isso. Nós. Seja o que for, eu não posso mais fazer isso."

Louis sente uma torção nociva e confusa no estômago, ele pode basicamente sentir a concha de autodúvida construindo em torno dele. "Por que, porque eu parti depois que você me beijou? Harry, você me deve um pouco mais do que isso."

Harry sacode a cabeça. "Oh, você pensa que eu porque eu estou te fodendo que eu de repente lhe devo algo?"

"Não, eu acho que porque você é meu amigo, eu mereço um pouco mais do que seu desprezo. Não é como se eu estivesse pedindo muito, porra, você não pode fingir que nada aconteceu. Como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido."

"Não é tudo o que fazemos? Honestamente. Eu não sei o que você quer de mim. Você é tão confuso, _Cristo_." Harry sacode a cabeça, olhando para o chão e mastigando seu lábio inferior.

O coração de Louis está batendo mais rápido agora, ele pode ouvir um motor de carro lá fora, uma porta se fechando. Ele ainda não consegue encontrar palavras para dizer para dar sentido a isso. Porra.

Harry solta uma respiração pesada, passando uma mão pelo cabelo como sempre faz, pisando para trás e olhando para ele como se estivesse apenas cansado. "Você não pode ter as duas coisas, Louis." Ele finalmente diz, antes de se virar e subir as escadas.

Louis sente que seus olhos doem, mas ele não o segue.

. . .

Os próximos dias não parecem reais. Louis tem aulas onde Harry senta-se longe dele e o ignora profundamente. Ele vai até a casa ao lado e senta com os garotos e olha para Harry do outro lado da sala, as pernas estendidas sobre o descanso de pé, olhando para o seu celular e olhando para os outros, ou em lados opostos da mesa de jantar, e ele via falar com os outros normalmente – mas assim que Louis diz algo para ele seus olhos vão distantes e depois morrem completamente. Louis teria quase preferido que Harry explodisse com ele novamente, ou _alguma coisa_ , mas não é nada. Ele é apenas nada. E Louis sente-se doente ao pensar que a relação deles está sendo reduzida a isso.

A conversa muda e ninguém mais percebe. Louis pode senti-lo, entretanto, são as conseqüências que ele ganha, na verdade. Por deixar alguém entrar, deixando que eles se tornassem importantes antes mesmo dele perceber que eram. Ele pode ver cada espaço vazio em sua vida onde Harry deveria estar, claro como o dia, porque Harry não quer mais estar lá.

E bem, se Louis tinha alguma idéia de que as coisas não poderiam piorar, ele estava muito enganado.

. . .

Louis coloca quatro pratos na mesa de jantar, tentando muito ter certeza de que eles estão do jeito certo, colocando um garfo e uma faca de cada lado. As esteirinhas de mesa nem combinam, mas elas terão que servir. Ele abre uma janela para deixar o ar da noite entrar. Porra, está muito quente aqui. Tem sido sempre tão quente aqui? O que quer que seja que Niall cozinhou envolve um monte de vapor, e o exaustor deles está fodido, sendo assim a casa parece um forno. Ninguém mais parece incomodado. Zayn ainda tem sua jaqueta de couro vestida, na verdade. Bem, que ótimo para ele.

Louis mastiga o interior de seu lábio, sentando-se em seu assento.

Talvez.

Talvez ele esteja um pouco irritado. Porque há um lugar vazio na mesa, e ele está tentando muito fortemente ignorar isso.

. . .

Depois do jantar, Louis está secando os pratos em silêncio enquanto Liam drena a pia de água ensaboada e turva. Ele afasta o escorregor de louças enquanto Liam limpa o resto da mesa.

"Então, sem Harry hoje à noite?" Louis finalmente pergunta, sentindo como se estivesse segurando a respiração a noite toda.

"Um." Liam limpa a garganta. "Havia uma coisa de trabalho, alguma das crianças que ele e Niall são tutores tinham um show. Niall teria ido, mas ele tem um trabalho para entregar em tipo, dois minutos. Pensei que Harry poderia ter mencionado isso para você."

"Oh", Louis diz suavemente, quase rindo de como hilariamente ele está tentando convencer a si mesmo que nada disso incomoda ele. Ele não está surpreso, realmente. Mas isso não tira a ferroada.

O celular de Liam vibra violentamente no balcão, e ele limpa as mãos no jeans antes de atender.

"Hey, cara..." Liam diz ao celular, Louis pode vagamente ouvir uma voz masculina do outro lado. Ele se inclina contra o balcão observando o ritmo de Liam pela cozinha. "... Não acredito! Mano. Parece maravilhoso. Tenho certeza que todos nós estaremos lá." Ele desliga o celular.

"Quem era?" Louis questiona, esperando que Liam não pegue seu óbvio desespero.

Felizmente, Liam está muitas vezes em seu próprio pequeno mundo. "Nick. Ele e alguns dos outros estão indo para um pub crawl esta noite."

[ _pub crawl: gíria britânica,_ é onde um grupo de pessoas vai tentar visitar tantos pubs quanto possível em uma noite, tendo um número definido de bebidas alcoólicas em cada um.]

"Uau." Niall aparece do nada. "Pub crawl? Acabei de enviar um trabalho que coletivamente me matou e matou meus filhos não nascidos, eu preciso de um pub crawl."

Liam ri. "Doce. Eu disse ao Nick que estamos preparados para isso."

Niall olha para Zayn que segue de perto ao seu lado. "Você tem que vir."

Zayn faz um gesto vago com a mão. "Ehh,"

"Você irá, querido." Niall conclui para ele.

Zayn franze o cenho. "Você está colocando palavras na minha boca, Ni."

"É a minha especialidade," Niall diz com um encolher de ombros. "E você, Tommo?"

Louis se afasta ligeiramente. Harry provavelmente estará lá. Ele não precisa disso hoje à noite. "Eu poderia passar, ainda me recuperando do seu aniversário."

Apesar dos protestos, Louis consegue escapar de volta para sua própria casa. Os rapazes saem não muito tempo depois e Louis passa a noite assistindo filmes de garotas que se relacionam com sua vida de qualquer pequena forma possível, porque sim, ele é _esse_ patético.

Há uma batida frenética na porta da frente quando Louis está no meio do caminho em _Ele Não Está Tão Afim de Você,_ a batida volta depois de uma breve pausa, insistente, e isso é tudo um pouco estranho para a meia-noite. Uh.

Ele desliga a TV e passa pela sala em direção à porta, um monte de cenários irrealistas passando através de sua cabeça –– ele definitivamente assiste muito Criminal Minds –– e com um grito de socorro pronto na garganta, ele abre a porta.

O vento varre o corpo dele, sugando o ar para fora de seus pulmões.

"Oh wow, então você _pode_ me ver."

As sobrancelhas de Harry se juntam. "O quê?"

Louis suspira exasperadamente. "Muito obrigado por me fazer sentir como se eu não existisse nos últimos dias. Realmente adorável. Eu suponho que você está aqui para **––** Harry, o que há de errado?"

Na luz fraca, ele pode ver Harry olhando para ele, seu rosto mais pálido do que o habitual, seus olhos tingidos de rosa e lustrosos como se ele tivesse chorado. Ele parece quebrado e frágil, seu lábio curvado para baixo. Louis sente seu estômago dar um nó, seu peito sendo puxado por uma onda de algo pesado e intenso.

Harry empurra seu cabelo despenteado para trás. "Me desculpe, eu sei que está tarde e nós não temos nos falado, eu só–"

Louis sacode a cabeça rapidamente. "Não, não – não se preocupe com isso. Qual é o problema? O que aconteceu?"

Harry parece nervoso, limpando a garganta. "Os caras têm a van e eu preciso de uma carona, eu não teria pedido senão."

Louis não deixa isso doer, porque ele não acha que Harry quis fazer isso, e ele apenas balança a cabeça, já puxando os sapatos. Seu coração está batendo forte. "Sim, claro."

Quando Harry desliza no assento do passageiro, e Louis sai da entrada, ele percebe que não sabe para onde eles estão indo. Ele pára em um cruzamento, as estradas estão silenciosas e ele se vira para Harry. "Onde eu estou levando você?"

Harry solta um suspiro trêmulo. "É um pouco de uma viagem, você pode me levar para a estação de trem em vez–"

" _Harry,_ "

"Casa," Harry finalmente diz "Eu tenho que ir para casa, para o hospital."

Louis faz uma pausa. "Casa tipo em..."

"Doncaster, sim."

Louis respira por alguns momentos, gelo escorrendo em sua pele. É natural que ele tenha um milhão de perguntas inundando seu cérebro; Ele não pergunta nenhuma delas, no entanto. Sua mão se move para a alavanca de engrenagem, colocando-a em primeiro lugar, e ele dirige.

. . .

É uma viagem de três horas até Doncaster, mas parece que está levando _anos_. Nem mesmo há trânsito a esta hora da noite, apenas faróis no escuro e um céu sem estrelas, e Louis seguindo a rota que ele conhece como o dorso de sua mão.

Porra, isso é muito.

Ele mantém seus olhos focalizados na estrada, seu aperto apertado no volante. Ele sente cada pequena protuberância sob os pneus, cada curva virada muito forte. Ele sente tudo, e sim, é _muito_.

Também porque, depois de muito convencimento, Harry adormeceu. Louis está grato por isso, porque significa que as conversas embaraçosas não precisam acontecer, e porque Harry parecia uma bagunça –– uma _maravilhosa_ e terrível bagunça –– Louis sabia que ele queria fechar os olhos. Ele podia sentir. Harry está encostado na janela, o casaco de Louis do banco de trás puxado sobre ele, seu rosto perturbado relaxado em respirações constantes. Calmo, por agora.

Louis quer que ele durma. É só que, de alguma forma, a situação é consideravelmente mais delicada. Frágil. E ele está tomando cuidado extra com como ele dirige, porque ele quer ter cuidado com ele – este garoto estúpido, ridículo, _confuso_ que Louis iria alegremente caminhar pelo fogo por. Ele se sente como se estivesse fazendo algo semelhante agora, dirigindo de volta para a fonte de suas ansiedades, sussurros fracos de memórias em cada sinal da estrada.

Ele não quer estar aqui.

Ele não quer pensar sobre o que isso significa que ele apenas foi sem questionar, apesar desse fato. Porque ele já sabe o que significa – o que eles significam um para o outro. Mesmo que Harry o odeie por razões confusas que Louis não acredita que existam, mesmo que cada vez que ele olha para Harry e ele olha de volta com um barco cheio de nada que só aumenta a dor em seu peito. Ou se tudo o que ele quer fazer agora é alcançar e escovar as pontas dos dedos contra os lábios de Harry, sobre a pele macia de seu pescoço e ao longo de cada tatuagem, dizer a ele que está tudo bem mesmo que ele não saiba se está, deixar a escuridão varrer sobre eles. Talvez. Talvez tudo seja demais, no final. Talvez eles devessem ser assim. Parece que continua acontecendo.

Mesmo assim. Faz anos, e os dois ainda estão juntos, em certo sentido. E isso tem que representar algo.

. . .

Louis não permite que seus olhos foquem em nenhum nome familiar de ruas ou edifícios, exceto um. Ele para fora das portas principais do hospital. As luzes ásperas e frias os cumprimentam, e ele se aproxima de Harry, que ainda está dormindo serenamente, seu rosto se abrandou. É uma tal visão que Louis quase não quer acordá-lo. Uma onda de carinho corre sobre ele, tão de repente, tão angustiante, que ele põe uma mão em seu ombro e o sacode gentilmente.

"Hey", ele diz calmamente, inclinando-se um pouco sobre o câmbio e deslizando sua mão para descansar na curva do pescoço de Harry, não se deixando demorar no toque lá, não se deixando afundar nisso. "Haz, estamos aqui."

Harry acorda em sobressalto, piscando os olhos avermelhados, tendo-os em Louis e depois os tendo no hospital. Ele não está mais chorando, mas Deus, ele parece horrível, como se ele estivesse se abrindo nas costuras e mais um empurrão irá quebrá-lo.

Harry suspira pesadamente, ainda parecendo um pouco desorientado. Ele sai do carro, e depois se inclina na janela aberta, seus olhos estão tão cheios. "Obrigado. Eu não posso... eu realmente não posso agradecer o suficiente." Sua voz é pequena e as palavras soam como se estivessem arrancando-se de sua garganta. Louis sente-se doente.

"Você vai ficar bem?" Louis pergunta, baixo e suave.

Harry acena com a cabeça, mas seus olhos o traem. "Sim. Não se incomode em esperar, eu vou pegar um trem de volta. Obrigado, novamente."

Louis segura seu olhar por mais alguns momentos, sua mente e seu corpo ficam em branco. Ele observa Harry sugar em uma respiração profunda, em seguida, virar e caminhar para dentro. Há uma corrida em seu passo, e Louis o vê andar até que ele desaparece atrás de uma parede. Seu coração se parte abrindo.

Louis poderia apenas ir para casa, como Harry tinha dito. Ele poderia ignorar isso. Harry vai ficar bem.

Yeah, definitivamente.

Louis suspira, virando o carro e puxando para o parque de estacionamento. Deus, o que diabos ele está fazendo? Ele nem sabe o que aconteceu. Ele não acha que tem muito autocontrole quando se trata de Harry –– ele _sabe_ que ele não tem.

Ele chega à recepção e a enfermeira da mesa lhe diz para esperar um minuto enquanto ela está em um telefonema, de modo que pelo menos lhe dá um momento para pensar.

Isso tem a ver com o padrasto misterioso. Ou é Gemma? Ou Anne? Ele nem sequer sabe o quão sério isso é, mas deve ser ruim se ele veio até _ele_ pedir ajuda. Cristo. A mente de Louis faz bobagens tentando juntar tudo isso, é tão longe de seu reino que ele nem consegue ver de onde ele veio.

E então, do canto do olho, lá está ele. No corredor à sua esquerda, Harry está sentado fora de um quarto numa fileira de cadeiras cinzentas, e o peito de Louis, o estômago e as pontas dos dedos inundam com uma estranha sensação quando ele se apressa em direção a ele. É esmagadora.

Harry tem seus antebraços descansando em suas coxas, seus dedos torcendo juntos ansiosamente, olhos para o chão, suas roupas pretas ásperas contra as horrendas lâmpadas fluorescentes. Ele está tão pálido como sempre, possivelmente pior do que quando ele deixou o carro, e seu comportamento é rígido. Louis se sente hesitante e nervoso quando ele se senta no assento ao lado dele.

Harry mal parece assustado com a sua presença, ele não olha para ele, mas provavelmente é o melhor. Louis não acha que ele poderia lidar com isso.

Então, muito silenciosamente, Harry murmura, "Você não tinha que entrar." Mas ele não parece convencido pelas suas próprias palavras.

"Sim, eu precisava", diz Louis, incapaz de colocar muita força atrás de sua voz, porque essa situação é tão frágil. Ele olha para baixo e percebe Harry mexendo as mãos, cheio de ansiedade, e lentamente, ele move sua própria mão para baixo, e entrelaça seus dedos juntos. Ele meio espera que Harry se afaste do toque, mas ele apenas aperta a mão de Louis, e Louis se inclina para mais perto."O que aconteceu?"

Harry enxuga a mão livre em seu rosto. "Mãe," ele resmunga, sufocando a palavra. "Ela está doente. Ou – ela estava, e então ela melhorou, mas isso nunca dura, certo? Eles tiveram que trazê-la de pressa na noite passada."

Louis nem sequer precisa ouvir Harry dizer a palavra, mas ele diz de qualquer forma, e embora não seja nenhuma surpresa, ainda é de se torcer o intestino de ouvi-lo dizer **.** "Câncer."

Louis solta um suspiro profundo, pressionando seus olhos fechados por alguns segundos. "Oh, Harry..."

Harry ainda não está olhando para ele, e Louis segura-o mais apertado. "Sim. É fodido. Ela venceu isso há alguns meses atrás, ainda aparecendo e sumindo, porque nunca realmente vai embora, mas–" ele inspira, um tremor de emoção em suas palavras, "mas eles disseram que ela estava melhor agora, eles disseram que ela tinha _tempo_. Agora ela terá sorte se tiver seis meses."

Louis sente como se ele fosse sufocar, de repente.

E então ––

Harry chora. Louis está pronto para isso desta vez, ou, tão pronto quanto possível. Os soluços estrangulados rasgam através da garganta de Harry, quebrando cada parede, cada barreira, e leva tudo em Louis para combater a umidade que pica em seus próprios olhos enquanto ele instintivamente puxa Harry contra ele. Os braços dele se envolveram em torno dele, um pouco desajeitadamente do lado, mas Harry se inclina para ele de qualquer maneira, todo seu corpo tremendo quando Louis o abraça, acariciando sua cabeça com uma mão, seu coração pesado e batendo no peito.

Louis passa uma mão sobre o cabelo de Harry calmamente, querendo achar as palavras para dizer a Harry que podem tornar isso melhor, mas tudo o que ele pode apresentar soa como uma mentira e ele não quer mentir para Harry. Nada disso é justo, e isso é tudo o que ele pode pensar para dizer e não chega perto do suficiente. Harry só precisa chorar, e Louis só precisa ficar bem onde ele está. Onde Harry está.

Louis o segura nos minutos que passam, deixa-o chorar, deixa-o descansar a cabeça contra o seu peito. Ele não pode deixar ir, não há nenhuma maneira que isso seja uma possibilidade. E Deus, seu próprio coração está correndo, e ele realmente quer chorar também. Ele pensa sobre um dia, há quase três anos, segurando uma das jaquetas de Harry na mão, a camurça com um forro de lã macia. Harry tinha deixado em sua casa, e Louis se convenceu de que ele não precisava desse lembrete. Ele queria deixá-lo quando ele sabia que Harry estava fora, e ele pegou Anne em vez disso, cozinhando na cozinha, o cheiro de brownies enchendo o ar e os pulmões de Louis, e ela cumprimentou-o como sempre fazia, com um sorriso caloroso e a oferta de chá ou ficar para o jantar.

Louis não ficou, e ele podia ver em seu rosto que ela sabia, mas ela ainda disse que ele era sempre bem-vindo de volta. Ele nunca voltou, e porra, ele está realmente lamentando isso, isso e cada decisão estúpida que ele fez naquela época.

Ele sente que a respiração de Harry é lenta, seu corpo ainda está tremendo suavemente, mas ele acha que pode ter parado de chorar, então ele solta os braços ao redor dele, certificando-se de entrelaçar as mãos novamente, como se tivesse medo de deixá-lo ir.

"Gemma está lá, conversando com o médico." Harry respira, obviamente tentando fazer sua voz mais firme.

E merda. Gemma. Faz muito tempo que ele não a vê. Ele quase esquecera o que ela parecia quando viu as fotografias que Harry tinha dela em seu quarto.

Os olhos de Louis flutuam no perfil de Harry. Seus olhos esmeralda estão lustrosos, bochechas em um leve tom de rosa e lábios vermelhos mordidos. O coração de Louis dá um solavanco em seu peito. "Precisa de alguma coisa? Posso ir buscar algo para você comer ou–"

"Não," Harry diz em uma voz minúscula, fungando e enxugando o nariz. "Só quero você aqui."

Louis assente com a cabeça, exalando suavemente, o peito batendo alto.

Ele não sabe quanto tempo passa, mas ele fica onde está, segurando a mão de Harry, respirando com firmeza, roçando o polegar sobre a pele de Harry, tentando entender tudo. Ou tentando descobrir aonde ele vai a partir daqui. O que eles vão ser. O que isso quer dizer. A porta se abre da sala na frente deles, e ambos olham para cima abruptamente quando um médico sai, e então uma menina.

Ela é familiar. Louis se lembra do cabelo mais escuro, de pintar as unhas na sala de estar e fazer milkshakes para que ele e Harry saíssem quando os amigos dela estivessem. Ela parece um pouco mais composta do que Harry, seus olhos apenas um pouco rosados, e ela os encontra com uma expressão ligeiramente confusa. Reconhecimento formando lentamente quando ela olha para Louis, e seus olhos caem para as mãos ligadas, em seguida, de volta para seus rostos.

"Louis Tomlinson?"

Ele sorri suavemente. "Hey, Gemma."

Ela fica quieta por um momento, e as faíscas de preocupação atiram na espinha de Louis, então seu rosto se suaviza com um sorriso. "Obrigada por estar aqui", e ele acena com a cabeça. Ela então olha para Harry, engole, e parte de Louis dói como ele antecipa que pode haver más notícias vindo. Seu rosto não parece estar se inclinando dessa maneira, porém, e ela caminha até seu irmão, agachando na frente dele e descansando uma mão em seu joelho. "Ei, camarada. Você está bem?"

Harry engole em seco. "Apenas diga."

Seus olhos estão abatidos e ela acena com a cabeça. "O tumor se espalhou, mas o médico disse que ela chegou aqui em um bom momento, ela será capaz de obter a cirurgia e tratamentos de primeira mão."

Harry solta um riso terrível e sufocado. "Mais cirurgia, eu aposto que ela vai amar isso."

Gemma olha para ele simpaticamente. "Ainda há muito tempo, tudo bem? Não desapareça novamente, por favor."

Algo punge no peito de Louis, fazendo com que ele olhe para Harry, mas Harry ainda está olhando para sua irmã. "E o Chris? Ele está ficando por aqui ou já foi se foder?"

Gemma suspira, mas sua suavidade não cede. "Ele estava na Ásia para uma conferência de trabalho, ele está voando nesta noite. Ele a ama Harry, eu sei que as coisas eram difíceis entre vocês dois, mas ele a ama e ele te ama."

Harry olha para longe, e quando está claro que ele não vai dizer mais, Gemma fica de pé. "Ela está descansando, mas você pode entrar e vê-la se quiser. Estou indo para a cafeteria, estou morrendo de fome, você vai ficar bem?"

Harry acena lentamente, exausto.

Gemma olha para Louis novamente. "É bom ver você, Louis."

Louis sorri para ela em resposta enquanto ela se vai, e então ele volta sua atenção para Harry, parecendo como se o ambiente pudesse lhe engolir por inteiro.

Harry suga em algumas respirações profundas, estremecendo, quase doloroso, e Louis está olhando-o com tanto cuidado, pensando na última vez que ele viu Harry chorar assim, é diferente de quando ele chorou depois de beijá-lo. Parece como uma vida atrás – as palavras, _"Eu sou seu amigo – Eu nunca quis te machucar–"_ fica em replay em sua cabeça. Ele quer desligar isso. Ele daria tudo para poder desligá-lo.

"O que não te mata te fortalece, certo?" Harry diz, soltando uma exalação lenta enquanto ele arrasta seu olhar para o quarto, parece terrível ter que realmente ir lá, mas ele se levanta quando Harry faz, no entanto, e eles andam.

Seu peito contrai em uma respiração forte quando ele a vê, mas teme que Harry tenha parado de respirar completamente. Ela está deitada na cama do hospital, e ela parece a mesma, Louis pensa, talvez mais pálida – ele se lembra que ela estava sempre tão cheia de cores vibrantes suas maçãs do rosto estão mais proeminentes, mas ela parece pacífica, descansando, ligada a um monte de máquinas. Seu peito está subindo e caindo lentamente.

Harry se aproxima, devagar, tentativamente, e o momento sente-se frágil.

Há duas cadeiras próximas a cama, Harry senta em uma, seus olhos não se afastando de sua mãe, e Louis se senta na outra. Harry não solta sua mão, enquanto a outra agarra na mão de Anne.

"Eu quase morri quando eu tinha dezoito", Harry diz de repente, e Louis é levado de volta. Há uma leveza na voz de Harry, que não estava lá antes. "Estávamos em um cruzamento rindo de algo no rádio, e o carro bem em frente de mim foi atingido por um motorista bêbado, e era tão rápido, e tão alto, e havia sangue na estrada e todos naquele carro morreram."

Louis olha fixamente para Harry, uma profunda carranca no rosto, o peito congelado no lugar.

"Eu realmente me lembro bem desse dia", Harry continua. "Porque você e eu tivemos uma discussão em Drama sobre algo estúpido e inútil e acabamos ficando presos para ajudar a limpar depois. Eu queria tanto te socar." Apesar de tudo, um pequeno sorriso rasteja em seus lábios.

"Então o que você está dizendo é," Louis começa, sua voz gentil. "Eu salvei sua vida?"

Harry resmunga, e Louis sente uma onda quente de alívio. "Você deseja", as covinhas em suas bochechas desaparecem, e ele se agarra mais forte à mão de Louis. "Eu não sei... foi tipo, foi tão surreal. Você não espera que essas coisas aconteçam com você, como experiências _de quase morte_. E eu me lembro de pensar, pelo menos foi rápido, pelo menos eles não sofreram. Tem que ser melhor do que isso, o lento, esperando... sempre esperando."

"Eu sinto muito, Harry." Ele diz calmamente, ele nem sabe mais por qual razão.

"Deus, não comece a pedir desculpas. Você é a única pessoa que eu quero comigo agora."

O peito de Louis é muito alto. "Por que você foi viajar naquele ano?" ele questiona do nada. "Quero dizer, eu imaginei que você estava em alguma busca nômade para se encontrar, mas está começando a fazer mais sentido agora."

Há um pequeno sorrisinho nos lábios de Harry, ele se desvanece lentamente quando ele começa a falar. "Nós descobrimos sobre o câncer há quase dois anos", ele diz com sua voz mal presente. "Ela tinha que ficar muito em hospitais, Gemma tinha ido para a uni, então eu fiquei com o meu padrasto, Chris. Nunca nos demos bem, ou... ou me recusei a acreditar que pudéssemos. Eu estava tão _irritado_ e ele continuou me dizendo que eu tinha que ir para a universidade imediatamente e eu tinha que conseguir um emprego e duvido que ele seria exatamente feliz sabendo que eu sou gay. Eu acho que eu senti que ela me abandonou. E eu sei que é fodidamente egoísta e terrível, mas eu a culpei por me deixar com ele", ele se vira e olha para Louis. "Você pode acreditar nisso? Ela ficou doente, e eu a culpei."

O polegar de Louis desenha círculos na mão de Harry, seus próprios dedos pressionados contra a coxa de Harry. Ele pode ver o quão quebrado Harry se sente, Deus, ele não sabia que seu coração podia se sentir pesado assim.

Harry volta seu olhar para Anne. "Então eu apenas... saí. Fui fazer um mochilão ao redor do mundo, conheci Niall e só... Pensei que se eu me distanciasse de tudo então talvez não fosse real. Porque ela ficou melhor e eu... Eu achei que as coisas estavam bem. Eu estava em LA com Niall quando Gemma ligou dizendo que ela estava de volta para casa, e eu não voltei. Eu não podia. Até escrevi cartas para ela, mas nunca as mandei. E quando eu voltei para casa, eu mal visitei porque eu estava... tipo, envergonhado de como eu tinha lidado com as coisas. Eu ainda estava com raiva dela e com raiva dele, deus. Acho que nunca poderia me perdoar por isso."

Louis solta Harry e coloca a mão dele em sua nuca, em vez disso, alisando a mão lentamente sobre o cabelo de Harry. "Harry, Eu..." Louis faz uma pausa e se prepara para o dilúvio. Deus, ele se importa tanto com esse menino. Aqui vai, "Eu não quero mais que você se sinta assim sobre si mesmo. Você é como... Sempre está se culpando e odiando a si mesmo e você é fodidamente _incrível_ , Haz. Você é tudo. E sua família não o culpa, eu não o culpo. Ela vai ter muito tempo para você dizer a ela o que quer que seja que você precisa, e eu _estou aqui, Harry. Nós vamos superar isso_."

Apenas leva um segundo para Louis perceber o que ele disse.

_Nós vamos superar isso._

_Nós._

Harry deve notar também, porque ele se vira para olhar para Louis, e há um piscar de algo em seus olhos, misturado com a tristeza. Ele exala profundamente, e com isso parece ir a tensão que ambos têm carregado durante a semana passada.

"Hey", a voz de Gemma soa atrás deles quando ela entra no quarto, carregando um par de sanduíches. "Eu peguei um pra vocês se vocês quiserem–"

"Hm, obrigado, mas..." Harry se levanta e então Louis o imita. "Nós vamos embora."

Louis encontra seu olhar. "Harry, nós podemos ficar–"

"Não, eu vou voltar outra hora. Eu não posso fazer isso agora." Harry diz apressadamente. "Por favor, Lou, eu quero ir."

Ele dá a Harry outro olhar, para ter certeza, e então acena com a cabeça. "Okay."

Gemma sorri como se entendesse, e Harry a puxa para um abraço, murmurando despedidas e prometendo visitar assim que ele sentir que ele pode. Ela abraça Louis também, fazendo-o prometer cuidar de Harry.

Ele diz que vai.

. . .

Eles voltam para casa quando o sol está subindo, nebulosas rosas rodando ao longo do horizonte. Não é muito diferente dirigir para lá, apesar do fato de que Harry é consciente através da viagem. Ele não diz muito, no entanto, apenas diz que ele não está com fome quando Louis oferece para parar e faz um comentário sobre uma música no rádio. Não é muito, mas é algo, e Louis já aprendeu que isso tem que ser suficiente às vezes. Mesmo que ele possa sentir o peso de tudo o que Harry está sentindo, e porra, é esmagador.

Há culpa lá também, no fundo de sua mente, porque ele sabe o quão furiosas as meninas ficariam se soubessem que Louis estava tão perto de casa e nunca parou. Ele sabe que ele não teria sido capaz de lidar com isso em uma noite. O drama de uma família é suficiente para ele.

Quando finalmente chegam a casa, Louis para na porta ao lado caso Harry queira dormir. Ele os faz um pouco de chá também, apenas mal percebendo que os outros ainda estão em sua excursão de bêbados. Nada disso parece excessivamente importante agora, ele está pensando em Harry, e Anne. Ele está pensando em sua própria família também, e como ele os tem lá, e como ele está os perdendo.

Ele senta-se à mesa de jantar ao lado de Harry, acomodando seu chá na frente dele. Eles não falam, o que é provavelmente melhor, Harry apenas olha para seu chá fumegante, tomando pequenos goles, respirando lentamente, e Louis o observa.

Parece que há um universo entre eles, tudo inundando e preenchendo a distância, tornando mais difícil para Louis cruzar, chegar a Harry. Há muito, e a distância entre eles parece tão permanente, dói para caralho. Como, tudo o que eles fizerem de agora em diante vai significar muito, e ele não pode se apaixonar por Harry. Ele _não_ _pode_.

O que o assombra ainda mais é que ele não sabe o que vai fazer quando tiver que deixá-lo ir. Harry é lindo e maravilhoso. Ele acabará por encontrar alguém, alguém que pode entrar em um compromisso como Louis não pode, alguém que ele não tenha odiado por três anos, que não o machucou como Louis fez. Alguém que possivelmente não se importava mais com ele do que admitiria quando eram jovens e estúpidos, alguém que não compartilha cada memória feliz naqueles primeiros anos de escola, antes que sua mãe ficasse doente, antes que Louis fodesse tudo.

Isto era suposto ser fácil, e Louis está caindo duramente e não pode parar-se. Porra. Ele precisa se pegar antes que seja tarde demais, não importa o quão facilmente Harry tenha se tornado uma figura essencial em sua vida. Ele prometeu a Gemma, e talvez ele possa simplesmente evitar ter essa outra discussão com Harry agora. Enquanto eles resolvem todo o resto.

Ele está quase terminando o seu chá quando a porta se abre, e barulhos altos e risos inundam a sala de forma alarmante, a fragilidade invadida e explodindo. Louis mantém seus olhos firmemente sobre Harry, é meio ridículo pensar que ele poderia desviar o olhar agora.

"Hey", Louis diz calmamente enquanto os outros meninos tropeçam para dentro, enquanto ele ainda tem uma chance. "Você está bem?"

Harry acena. "Sim, estou bem."

Louis não acredita completamente nele, mas ele olha para seus amigos de qualquer maneira. Eles estão pendurados um no outro, o braço de Niall enganchado sobre os ombros de Zayn, Zayn usando o moletom de Liam, muito bêbado para notar a vibração da sala, e Zayn e Liam caem no sofá. É uma visão admirável.

"Merda. Você pagou pelo táxi?" Liam pergunta para alguém no travesseiro.

"Eu fiz. Eu acho que eu paguei muito embora." Niall diz, vagando pelo ambiente. "Tommo!" Ele comemora, dando um beijo na bochecha de Louis. Ele absolutamente cheira a álcool.

Niall cambaleia para Harry e envolve seus braços em torno de seus ombros por trás. "O que vocês estão fazendo?"

Louis olha a hora, é quase nove em ponto. Niall dorme todos os dias? Ele não ficaria surpreso.

Harry não responde a pergunta de Niall,apenas enruga seu nariz. "Jesus. O que você andou bebendo?"

Niall sorri, balançando um pouco. "Tudo, provavelmente. Eu vou dormir agora." Ele diz e então sobre as escadas aos tropeços.

Liam e Zayn caíram no sono onde eles desajeitadamente se deitaram no sofá, e Louis nota os olhos cansados de Harry, exaustão proeminente em seus traços.

"Vai para cama, Haz." Louis diz, acariciando sua mão atrás da mesa. "Você também realmente deveria dormir."

As sobrancelhas de Harry se juntam, um olhar contemplativo em seus olhos. "Você também."

"Eu não estou tão cansado."

"Por favor." Harry diz, quebradamente. "Por favor, eu não quero ficar sozinho agora."

Merda **.**

"Okay."

Eles rastejam na cama de Harry juntos, ainda vestidos, sob os cobertores, e o coração de Louis estremece em seu peito. _Isso é temporário,_ ele faz questão de lembrar a si mesmo, _tudo é temporário_. As últimas horas foram prova disso. Mas apenas hoje – hoje ele vai confortar Harry, e deixar o amanhã trazer mais incerteza. Ele pode fazer isso. Os outros não vão acordar antes dele de qualquer maneira, então ele deixa Harry virar entre seus braços, respirando em sua clavícula, suas mãos se acomodando em suas costas.

Outro tremor em seu peito.

Isso nunca se sentiu assim antes, e Louis sabe que é por causa de tudo o que aconteceu, e que Harry precisa de alguém, mas ainda assim. Uau.

Ele ouve a respiração suave de Harry, o peso de seu peito se movendo para cima e para baixo, olha para seu rosto relaxado, cachos cobrindo seus olhos. Ele parece tão jovem. Louis sente uma pressão esmagadora em seu peito, impotência atormentando-o porque não há nada que ele possa fazer para tornar isso melhor. Isso se instala no fundo de seu estômago e no fundo de sua mente, se ele fechar os olhos, só aumentará esse fato.

Depois de uma quantidade significativa de tempo gasto acordado assistindo Harry, Louis cuidadosamente sai da cama, fazendo um esforço extra para não acordá-lo, e puxando o cobertor ainda mais sobre os ombros de Harry. Ele bate as pontas dos pés escada abaixo, passando os outros meninos dormindo e entrando na cozinha.

Louis não sabe cozinhar, esse é o problema. Ele realmente tentou, mas então ele se distraiu, e o fogo estava muito alto, e então havia fumaça, uma frigideira preta e Louis jurando nunca mais entrar na cozinha. Então ele pega as chaves, e sai.

Quando ele retorna meia hora depois com sacolas do McDonalds, a casa ainda não acordou e tudo está quieto. Ele coloca as sacolas no balcão e vagueia escada a cima. Ele toma um banho rápido, lavando fora as últimas horas, pressionando sua testa contra os azuleijos frios do banheiro e apertando seus olhos fechados enquanto a água pinga sobre ele. Ele volta para o quarto de Harry, encontrando seu jeans e uma das camisetas limpas de Harry, deixando cair a toalha no chão.

Ele ouve um assobio de lobo. "Bela visão na manhã."

Ele se vira para ver Harry, apoiado nos cotovelos, sorrindo enquanto o observa. Louis não consegue sequer pensar em uma observação para isso quando os olhos de Harry se deslizam abaixo de sua cintura, ele está honestamente feliz por ele estar sorrindo de novo.

"Hey. Olhos aqui em cima", diz ele, gesticulando em direção ao seu rosto.

Harry faz biquinho, e Louis apenas rola seus olhos, girando afastado para esconder seu sorriso enquanto continua a se vestir. Harry parece mais feliz já, o que é bom, é algo pelo menos, e Louis vai aceitar isso por enquanto.

"Você está com fome?" Ele pergunta quando está vestido, Harry acena ansiosamente e sai da cama para seguir Louis escada a baixo.

Todo mundo está começando a se movimentar e acordar, grogue e miserável, sem dúvida, e Louis escava através dos sacos de McDonalds sobre a mesa.

"Wow, estamos comendo como reis?"Harry questiona.

"Apenas o melhor para você." Louis diz, estendendo a sacola com a comida de Harry. "Então eu sei que você não é vegano, mas você tenta não comer todas essas outras coisas, então eu peguei para você, tipo, um bagel e um desses sacos de fatias de maçã, porque você é uma criança."

Harry sorri para ele, basicamente radiante, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto toma a sacola, e há um vislumbre de algo em seus olhos. "Bem, quão doce de você." Não há qualquer sarcasmo em seu tom também, é apenas suave.

Eles pararam por um momento, parados um ao lado do outro, olhando um para o outro com sorrisos tranquilos, fáceis e apreciativos, Louis deixando seu olhar cair sobre todo o rosto de Harry.

O momento é interrompido, no entanto, quando Niall desce.

"Oh meu deus, isso é McDonalds?" Ele quase grita, antes de estremecer ao som de sua própria voz, e então ser atingido por uma das almofadas do sofá que Liam atira nele.

"Cala a boca, Ni." Liam geme, levantando a cabeça ligeiramente para olhar para seu amigo irlandês antes de deixar seu olhar cair sobre Louis. "Isso é McDonalds?"

Louis zomba, deixando os sacos com eles, mas não antes de pegar um bolinho de _Hash Brown_. "Ajudem-se."

 _[Hash Brown_ é um prato típico de feito de batata ralada frita com pouca gordura. Ele está sempre presente nas redes de _fast food_. No McDonald's é em forma de um bolinho.]

Ele faz para si mesmo outra xícara de chá, assistindo Niall se curvar entre os outros dois garotos, Zayn gemendo infeliz com a cabeça ainda enterrada nas almofadas, Liam empurrando-se para levantar e ligando a TV. Harry está puxando Louis para fora quando seu chá está pronto, para o pátio, e eles se sentam nas cadeiras do convés, pés para cima nas cadeiras vazias. Está frio – ou, deveria estar. Não parece tão frio assim agora, mesmo onde o nevoeiro se instala ao redor deles, agarrando-se à grama.

"Você não precisava nos comprar café da manhã, Lou. Foi muito gentil da sua parte"

Louis ri. "Bem, eu não fiz de primeira. Você vai descobrir quando você ver a frigideira queimada que eu escondi em algum lugar na cozinha. Não conte ao Niall."

Harry ri, leve e rouco e Louis sente-se tonto. "Espere, Louis Tomlinson _cozinhando?_ Loucura!"

Louis bufou e sacudiu a cabeça. "Você é realmente o pior."

"Não, realmente. Isso foi estranhamente doce da sua parte."

"Eu só senti que todo mundo precisava."

O rosto de Harry cai mais suave, lábios curvos e vermelhos contra a névoa branca. "Sim. Eu acho que eu realmente precisava. Então, obrigado."

"A qualquer hora." Louis bebe seu chá, ainda muito quente e queimando a parte de trás de sua garganta. Quando Harry acaba de comer, ambos decidem que está muito frio e vagueiam para dentro, encontrando uma panqueca quase comida na mesa de café ao lado de Zayn, que já havia voltado a dormir, um grande edredom puxado sobre ele agora, as pernas esticadas no colo de Niall, e Liam do outro lado, vagando entre ver repetições de Downton Abbey e adormecer. E está começando a chover lá fora.

É um daqueles dias, Louis decide. Um daqueles dias onde ele precisa arrastar para baixo um colchão de um quarto, fazer pilhas de cobertores, assistir a filmes e parar de dar uma foda sobre o mundo por um momento, o tempo está uma merda e todos coletivamente estão se sentindo como merda então é o dia perfeito para isso. Eles pegam o colchão de Liam, porque seu quarto está mais perto, arrastando-o para o meio da sala na abertura ao lado do sofá e da parede, almofadas empilhadas enquanto Harry entra transportando uma multidão de colchas e cobertores de sua cama e colocando-os em cima.

Harry apoia alguns travesseiros atrás dele na metade do colchão, e Louis se deita ao lado dele, deixando um espaço suficientemente grande entre eles. Pode ficar assim, pensa Louis, esta pode ser a maneira que tem de ser. E ele tem que ficar bem com isso.

. . .

Harry está dormindo quando Zayn bate no ombro de Louis. Liam e Niall estão dormindo também, parecendo desconfortáveis do jeito que eles estão enrolados, o céu está escuro, faz um tempo desde que o sol se pôs, apenas a TV iluminando a sala, e Louis se recusou a se deixar adormecer, porque acordar como ele faria com Harry enquanto eles estão na frente dos outros é algo que ele realmente não queria lidar.7

"Podemos ir para casa? Eu provavelmente deveria deixá-los ter todo o sofá", Zayn acena para Niall e Liam.

Louis acena com a cabeça, o alívio se afundando. É difícil estar perto de Harry e não poder tocá-lo. Estar longe dele é provavelmente uma coisa boa.

Silenciosamente, ele empurra-se para fora do colchão e eles atravessam a casa, pela porta, e em direção ao seu próprio lugar.

Zayn boceja quando eles entram, apesar de um dia cheio de fazer nada além de cochilar, e ele estende os braços acima da cabeça. "Você está bem, cara? Você e Harry parecem bem agora."

"Sim. Nós resolvemos isso, eu acho. Acho que vamos ficar bem."

Zayn sorri para ele com cansaço, e Louis de repente está sentindo um esmagador peso de exaustão também. Zayn subiu as escadas para seu quarto, e Louis está prestes a seguir quando ouve uma leve batida na porta. Ele quase geme em voz alta, antes de decidir que seria melhor manter isso para si mesmo.

Ele abre a porta, e pouco para a sua surpresa, o luar decidiu deixar Harry Styles em sua porta mais uma vez.

Ele faz uma pausa, levando-o para dentro. Ele _acabou_ de vê-lo, isso é verdade, mas Louis não acha que ele um dia irá se cansar disso, e isso é definitivamente um problema. Harry já parece mais bem descansado, menos tenso, mas Louis sabe que isso vai lhe causar um impacto, de uma maneira ou de outra. E então outra coisa bate em Louis: Como talvez algo tenha acontecido nos poucos minutos que ele foi embora.

"Harry, está tudo bem?" Louis pergunta, quase ofegante. Merda.

Harry sorri, timidamente, passando os dedos pelo cabelo. "Sim. Está tudo bem. Eu só... Eu queria te agradecer de novo, não tive uma chance antes de você ir embora."

Louis olha para ele com um carinho que ele não sabia possuir. "Você já agradeceu, não é grande coisa, Haz."

Harry sacode a cabeça, olhando para baixo. "É, no entanto. Eu arrastei você para fora no meio da noite para que eu pudesse pedir para você dirigir por três horas para o lugar que ambos estamos evitando, apenas para chorar no seu ombro, e isso foi depois... depois que eu estive ignorando você e merda", ele reprime uma gargalhada, encontrando os olhos de Louis novamente. "Eu sou provavelmente mais patético do que você pensou originalmente."

"Não, você não é patético ao todo." Louis diz imediatamente. "Eu não sei da onde você continua tirando isso, mas você precisa parar. E... Eu não fiquei porque, porra, porque eu me senti mal por você ou algo assim. Você precisava de mim. E isso é meio que razão o suficiente."

Há algo ilegível nos olhos de Harry novamente, mas seu olhar é pesado e Louis sabe o que significa.

É mútuo, realmente, quando eles se inclinam, as mãos de Harry encontrando sua cintura e suas mãos encontrando a parte de trás da cabeça de Harry. Suas testas tocam primeiro, depois seus narizes e, finalmente, seus lábios se encontram. Pressionando juntos ternamente, e por um momento, Louis esquece tudo mais, como toda a dor está sendo sugada para fora no vácuo, facilitando fora de seu corpo quanto mais ele o beija. Eles beijam doce e lento, e as mãos de Harry descansam na cintura de Louis, tudo lento e desvanecendo, mas Louis sente a eletricidade no ar, e fogos de artifício saindo em sua cabeça, porque porra – é perfeito. Harry sabe como beijá-lo e esta é apenas a segunda vez.

Harry se afasta muito cedo, suas mãos escorregando da cintura de Louis, mas o calor ainda está lá, e ele mantém os olhos presos em Louis, uma pequena curva em seus lábios, e Louis pode sentir cada centímetro de sua pele formigando em uma estranha sensação, ele não sabe se ele já sentiu isso antes, mas não é inteiramente... desagradável.

"Eu vou te ver amanhã?" Harry diz no vento, recuando um pouco, mas parecendo melhor – mais à vontade do que na primeira vez em que se beijaram.

Louis assente com a cabeça, encostado ao batente da porta, um sorriso estúpido no rosto. "Não fique todo estranho comigo de novo."

Harry revira seus olhos, sorrindo timidamente e enfiando as mãos no bolso de sua jaqueta. "Eu não sei do que você está falando."

Louis sorri e o olha partir, desaparecendo na casa quente ao lado. Depois de fazer uma xícara de chá habitual, Louis vai para cama dormir pela primeira vez em dois dias.

Ele tem duas mensagens de Harry quando ele checa seu celular.

_Harry: em toda a seriedade, no entanto, lamento que as coisas foram um pouco para trás para nós. Eu não... você sabe... tenho sido assim com alguém em um longo, longo tempo e é você eu e nós e as coisas são estranhas, mas meio que muito boas, e eu não sabia como lidar com a maneira que você reagiu. Você me faz sentir as coisas que eu queria que você não me fizesse sentir porque você é seriamente um maldito idiota. Quero dizer, do fundo do meu coração._

_Harry: e também, eu te odeio e isso nunca aconteceu._

Louis sorri para seu celular.

_Louis: Eu também te odeio. Muito. (Mas se eu não tiver que me preocupar com você me tratando como se eu não existisse amanhã, isso seria ótimo.)_

A resposta é quase instantânea, e faz Louis sorrir muito mais.

_Harry: nope, apenas o velho eu atencioso._

_Louis: segundo pensamento, ignorar-me pode não ser tão ruim depois de tudo._

_Harry: isso é muito ruim. Agora tenha algum sono de beleza, deus sabe que você precisa disso._

Louis põe o celular para baixo e se vira em seu lado, sorrindo para seu travesseiro.

Ele acha–– ele _espera_ que isso se resolva magicamente, e talvez eles possam passar por isso sem danos.

*

Autora original: @ _thecoloursneverfade_ no ao3 ( **lia** )


	8. Capítulo 08

O céu é o mais azul que Louis tem visto em semanas quando ele abre os olhos. O sol direcionando-se através das pontas dos seus dedos e ao longo das costas de Harry, onde ele se encontra deitado ao seu lado, longas tiras de amarelo sobre sua pele nua. Louis respira com cuidado, distraidamente traçando os dedos sobre a linha que segue a espinha de Harry. Ele tem dormindo com o rosto contra os bíceps de Harry, respirando lentamente em uma estranha piscina de calma. Se ele tivesse isso do seu jeito, ele nunca iria querer se mover.

Passaram-se duas semanas desde que eles visitaram Anne no hospital, duas semanas inteiras desde que Harry deu uma palavra sobre isso. E tudo bem, Louis já esperava isso. Ele sabe que Harry não vai quebrar como fez na última vez que ele recebeu essas notícias sobre ela, e ele espera – Deus, ele _espera_ que Harry tenha pelo menos falado com Liam ou Niall sobre isso. Ele não _acha_ que ele o fez, porque Louis agora parece ser o cara a ser chamado para todas as coisas que Harry precisa nesses dias (o que é ridículo, realmente. Niall até mesmo lhe mandou uma mensagem uma vez para perguntar onde Harry estava quando ele estava _no_ trabalho _com_ ele.)

Louis também está lentamente chegando a um acordo com o fato de que ele está acordando com Harry quase todos os dias desde então, e apesar de ser aterrorizante pensar nisso, ele não acha que há nada mais reconfortante. Mãos tocando e corpos próximos, enrolados em lençóis depois de longas noites da boca de Harry encontrando cada parte dele, beijando-o para ficar quieto, sussurrando _shh_ contra seus lábios, de modo que Zayn não ouça.

Ele não acha que se preocupa tanto com essa parte.

Eleobserva Harry respirar fundo e lento, o cabelo amarrotado pelo sono, os dedos de Louis traçando ao longo de sua mandíbula, roçando suavemente sobre sua pele. O rosto sonolento de Harry se estica em um sorriso, olhos ainda fechados. "Hey", ele pisca acordando, e o coração de Louis se expande sem limites.

Louis sorri suavemente, como se ele pudesse mesmo resistir, e ele corre a mão pelo braço de Harry, e novamente. "Hey", ele diz de volta, quase em um sussurro. Seus dedos enrolam a pele macia do pulso de Harry, antes de se mover para cima para cobrir o seu rosto, ele não sabe por que ele faz isso. Ele só quer. Necessidade de memorizar cada detalhe no caso –apenas no caso.

"Você está bem?" Harry questiona, os olhos apontados nele com cuidado.

Louis quer saber que superpoder Harry tem que permite que ele sempre, _sempre_ perceba quando Louis está tendo dúvidas, mesmo quando ele é pouco consciente. "Sim. Estou bem."

Ele sente Harry se mexer um pouco, sua perna dobrada entre Louis. Seus dedos arrastam sobre a cintura de Louis, rolando-os até que Harry está inclinado acima dele, com seu antebraço apertando o colchão do outro lado dele, pernas entrelaçando-o. Ele pressiona um beijo suave aos lábios de Louis.

Ele permanece lá, contra Louis, quente e quase casto, até que Louis o sente curvar-se em um sorriso que ele não pode deixar de imitar, abrindo os próprios lábios e convidando-o a entrar. Harry o beija, lento e lânguido, sem se preocupar em apressar qualquer coisa ou ir muito longe, apenas relaxando contra ele, beijando-o, boca aberta em um ritmo sonolento, corpo contra corpo, boca contra boca, embebendo-se no calor um do outro.

Harry se arrasta e se senta. "Eu estou roubando seu suéter de novo", ele diz com sua voz rouca.

Louis faz um barulho de protesto quando Harry sai da cama. "Aonde você vai?"

"Você tem que trabalhar e Zayn estará aqui em breve, estou cortando um pouco antes de ser escondido."

Louis apenas nota o tempo. "Sim, você está certo", ele diz solenemente.

Harry coloca seus jeans, sua camisa e o suéter de Louis. Ele se encaixa melhor nele do que em Louis, ele percebe com um pouco reconhecido indício de inveja, misturado com admiração.

Harry corre para o banheiro, o que obriga Louis a desviar o olhar. Ele sai da cama e vaga até suas gavetas, e está no meio da procura através de suas roupas quando ele sente braços envolver em torno de sua cintura.

" _Não_ ", Harry choraminga, descansando o queixo no ombro de Louis, suas mãos apertando contra seu abdômen. "Você não precisa se vestir."

Louis ri, tirando os dedos de Harry da sua cintura. "Você vai me atrasar. Eu não acho que as pessoas da biblioteca gostariam que eu estivesse nu tanto quanto você."

Harry o gira e deposita um beijo em seu peito. "Eu sou uma influência tão ruim", ele sorri, abocanhando as clavículas de Louis e seu pescoço, sua camisa ainda está desabotoada, Louis percebe quando seus corpos se encaixam mais próximos. Ele tenta suprimir um arrepio: Ele preferiria não ter que suportar o caminho inteiro para o campus tentando esconder uma semi de Zayn.

"Você _é_ ", Louis o empurra e coloca alguma calça. "Eu te odeio."

Harry ri, pegando suas botas do chão. "Você me ama."

Louis geme, forçando uma risadinha. Ele sabe que Harry quis dizer isso como uma piada, mas ainda assim...

Harry não parece notar, em vez disso ele começa a caminhar em direção à porta. "Niall disse que estamos assistindo _Duro de Matar_ hoje à noite, ele e Liam são religiosos sobre John McClane, então eu não me atrasaria."

Louis mostra um sorriso. "Não perderia isso."

. . .

Zayn é notalvemente tagarela no percurso para o campus, e quando ele senta-se à mesa da frente próxima de Louis no trabalho. Bem. Ele é tão tagarela quanto Zayn pode ser, dada a sua aura temperamental natural. Ele passou a manhã cantarolando para si mesmo enquanto empilhou livros, e afirmando que é porque ele está começando a usar todo o espaço da galeria para sua última série. Louis não tem certeza se essa é a verdade completa, mas seja o que for. Zayn tem um caderno de esboços em seu colo agora, ambos os fones de ouvido colocados e forçando Louis a realmente _fazer_ o trabalho pelo qual ambos são pagos, mesmo se a maioria dos turnos de Louis são geralmente gastos jogando jogos em seu telefone.

Louis mantém sua cabeça para baixo em sua própria lição de casa enquanto está quieto – há duas semanas até a pausa do meio do semestre, e Louis tinha sido tão distraído com todo a: 'se apaixonando ridiculamente rápido por seu melhor amigo que se tornou inimigo e voltou a ser seu melhor amigo' situação que ele nem havia notado. Há também a ligeira adição de quão aflito ele está se sentindo sobre isso ao ponto onde isso o mantém acordado à noite, estupidamente aflito, com certeza. Provavelmente, egoísta também. É só que, nos últimos dias, quando as coisas foram melhores do que nunca no 'departamento Harry', Louis estava fazendo um monte de reflexões. E a coisa é, ele _sabe_ que Harry é um romântico. Louis sabe que ele gosta de romantizar o inferno para fora de tudo com esse estúpido, encantador, cérebro romanticozinho dele. Louis não pode deixar de se perguntar, infelizmente, quanto tempo levará para Harry querer mais.

Ele sabe, eventualmente, que ele vai. Louis não é estúpido. E ele está enfatizando profundamente porque ele simplesmente não está nesse lugar – e ele não tem ideia de quando ele estará. É um declive consideravelmente rochoso e Louis finalmente sente como se ele estivesse em terreno firme pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ele só precisa de um segundo para respirar. Ele espera que Harry possa lhe dar isso.

Está indo bem, considerando tudo. Tipo. Não há exigência de nada até agora – o que, Louis nota, é a única coisa que realmente os separa de estar em um relacionamento _real_ (isso, e o medo avassalador de Louis da palavra e tudo o que significa), mas eles têm a coisa toda das borboletas indo perfeitamente, Louis acha (mas em sua defesa, ele só sentiu as 'borboletas de novo relacionamento' uma vez em sua vida. Então...). Eles estão se comunicando adequadamente, tanto quanto Louis pode sem assustar Harry completamente.

Ele está a uma boa distância, ele pensa, os outros não suspeitam de nada então não há nada lá para Louis quebrar. Ele não disse essas palavras exatas a Harry – que ele está se preocupando com isso (sem entrar em detalhes) – mas ele estava pensando na noite em que Harry veio ver Capitão América no quarto de Louis, arrastando seus lábios inchados pelo corpo de Louis, até seu pênis, deslizando três dedos até que Louis pensou que nunca seria capaz de recuperar o fôlego, e tudo parecia tão bom e seguro e ainda assim tão facilmente quebrável. Ele disse a Harry que ele só precisa de algum tempo, e Harry disse que está tudo bem. Então tudo bem. Ele não precisa se sentir como se ele estivesse ferrando o menino de novo.

Se esconder não parece incomodar qualquer um deles, Harry mesmo alegou que ele poderia totalmente subir até a janela de Louis como os "amantes cruzadores de estrelas" que eles aparentemente são, mas Louis foi como, cento e trinta por cento seguro de que Harry teria morrido, então ele está contente que isso foi evitado.

A biblioteca está quieta esta manhã, apesar da maioria das mesas estarem cheias de alunos se preparando para as últimas aulas antes de sua curta pausa. Jade coloca alguns livros e se inclina no balcão, olhando de soslaio para Zayn que está esboçando afastado diligentemente.

"Zayn, você está deixando cair pó de carvão em todo lugar." Ela diz, limpando alguns fora do banco com a palma da mão.

Zayn tira um fone de ouvido. "Wuh?"

Ela sorri e sacode a cabeça. "Deixa pra lá. Querem vir almoçar depois disso? Alguns dos outros estão se encontrando nos estúdios de música. Pizza e todas aquelas coisas divertidas."

Louis olha para Zayn que acena para eles, um pouco mais ansioso do que ele provavelmente estava planejando. "Sim, claro."

Quando Jade foi ajudar alguém a achar um livro, Louis olha para baixo em sua lição de casa. Por que ele está mesmo pegando um papel de estatística? Deus, porra –– ****

"Hey Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Zayn diz, e a cabeça de Louis dispara mais rápido do que ele gostaria de admitir.

Harry está entrando na biblioteca, segurando um livro. "Essas coisas pertencem aqui, certo?"

Louis sorri, tentativamente porque seu coração está prestes a estourar fora de seu peito. "Você é hilario."

Zayn balança a cabeça, colocando o outro fone de ouvido. "Ele é seu, Louis."

Louis põe o polegar para cima, recusando-se a corar por aquela frase, depois se vira para Harry e se aproxima para pegar o livro.

Harry apoia os cotovelos no balcão. "Podemos conversar?"

"Sim," Louis agarra uma pilha de novos retornos e acena para os montes. Uma vez que eles estão na extremidade da biblioteca, ele coloca-os para baixo e se inclina contra a parede de trás. "Você está bem?"

Harry acena com a cabeça. "Só queria dizer hey", ele desliza suas mãos em volta das costas de Louis e puxa-o em um abraço.

"Por que isso está me deixando preocupado?" Louis pergunta, seu queixo pressionando o ombro de Harry.

"Eu devo ir ver minha mãe em alguns dias," Harry murmura contra seu pescoço.

"Oh." Louis diz, Harry o soltando e dando um passo para trás. "Isso é realmente bom, Haz. Você quer que eu vá?"

Harry balança a cabeça. "Tudo bem. Eu provavelmente deveria ir sozinho. Eu tenho coisas que eu deveria dizer a ela... Pode ser meio estranho dizer na sua frente."

Louis tenta esconder o fato de que ele realmente não gosta dessa ideia, mas ele acena de qualquer jeito. "Okay. Deixe-me saber se você mudar de ideia."

"Eu irei." Harry diz, e se inclina e pressiona um beijo casto na bochecha de Louis. Os dedos de Louis coçam para puxá-lo para mais perto, mas ele empurra seu ombro em vez disso, mordendo o lábio e sorrindo, mas forçando-se a não olhar em volta para se certificar de que ninguém viu isso.

"Hey, Harry," uma voz diz de repente.

Louis congela e olha para Jade que está parada no final da fileira. Merda –– porra ––

"Jade, oi." Harry diz, alegremente, eles não estão sequer se tocando e Louis pode percebê-lo tenso.

Jade se aproxima, olhando entre os dois. "Eu... eu suponho que você está vindo almoçar conosco?"

"Eu estou?"

"Você está." Louis diz rapidamente. "Salas de música ao meio-dia."

"Oh. Okay." Harry diz, olhando para Louis estranhamente, como se ele estivesse tentando verificar se ele estava bem antes de se afastar. "Vejo você então."

Quando Harry saiu, Louis tenta encher seus pulmões de oxigênio novamente (sem sucesso) e ele começa a colocar alguns livros nas prateleiras. Ele vê Jade se afastando do canto de sua visão periférica e se vira para olhá-la suspeitosamente. "Você está bem, Jade?"

"Eu não sabia que você e Harry estavam namorando." Ela diz, mas é formulado como uma pergunta.

A cabeça de Louis dispara, sentindo como se ele estivesse correndo uma maratona. "Não estamos."

Jade levanta as sobrancelhas. "Sério? Uau."

Louis franze o cenho. "O que isso significa?"

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Vocês só parecem... Você sabe. Próximos."

Louis sacode a cabeça, seu coração batendo forte em seu peito. "Ele é como, meu melhor amigo, não é – não é assim."

"O-kay. Eu não sabia que era uma coisa tão ofensiva a se dizer."

"Não – não, não é." Louis se apressa para esclarecer. "Eu não estou tipo, _ofendido_ que você pensou que eu sou gay, porque eu – eu sou, obviamente. Só – não... Não com Harry."

Oh deus.

Ela assente com a cabeça. "Quero dizer, eu percebi desde que você foi a um encontro com Greg–"

"Aquilo não foi realmente... Um encontro..."

Deus, que merda?

Jade acena com a cabeça, um olhar em seu rosto como se ela realmente não acreditasse nele, mas ela está provavelmente tão interessada em continuar essa interação estranha quanto Louis está. "Okay. Bem, vou ver vocês mais tarde, sim? Certifique-se de que Zayn limpe a mesa quando terminar."

"Sim. Eu vou." Louis respira, sorrindo cautelosamente enquanto ela sai. Cristo, se Harry tivesse ouvido isso ele provavelmente se perguntaria por que Louis está tratando-o como se ele fosse _a praga._

Louis sacode a cabeça. Tudo bem, está tudo bem.

. . .

O sentimento estranho parece ter se desgastado pelo tempo que o horário de almoço chega, felizmente. Pode ter algo a ver com o modo como o rosto de Harry se acende quando ele vê Louis entrar nas salas de música, mas Louis está certo de que nenhuma pessoa pode ter esse tipo de afeto sobre ele apenas por _vê-los._

Ok, Harry pode ser a exceção a isso.

"Desculpe por mais cedo", é a primeira coisa que Harry diz quando Louis se senta no chão ao lado dele, de pernas cruzadas e batendo os ombros.

Louis quer beijar a preocupação fora de seu rosto.

"Não, nós estamos bem." Louis diz no tom mais leve possível.

Harry não parece convencido. "Você tem certeza? Porque eu lhe disse que não iria, em público, até que você quisesse e depois a Jade–"

"Haz," Louis envolve seus dedos em torno de seu pulso. "Ela não acha que é nada. Estamos bem, sério."

Harry exala e sorri, e Louis tira a mão de seu pulso e bate-lhe na cabeça, até que Harry começa a rir.

" _Duro de Matar 3: A Vingança_ nem chega perto de _Duro de Matar 2_ , ou o original a propósito", a voz de Niall enche a sala, mas tudo o que Louis vê é a pilha de caixas de pizza em seu lugar.

"É aí que você está errado", Liam segue atrás, colocando mais pizzas no meio de todos já sentados em um círculo no chão. " _A_ _vingança_ mostra mais do seu caráter, o que ele está disposto a sacrificar pela cidade, em vez de apenas a ação."

Harry geme silenciosamente, sussurrando: "toda porra de vez," na orelha de Louis, e Louis não pode deixar de rir.

Niall joga os braços para cima no ar. _"Duro de Matar_ é todo _sobre_ ação! É por isso–"

"Caras." Uma das garotas os corta. "Calem-se."

"Whoops.Desculpe, galera." Liam diz, ainda olhando para Niall porque este debate provavelmente continuará esta noite.

O humor coletivo durante o almoço é surpreendentemente leve, considerando todo o trabalho de classe que todo mundo tem acumulado. As pessoas compartilham seus planos para o intervalo de duas semanas: Perrie e Leigh-Anne estão indo em uma viagem pela estrada, Jade e alguns de seus amigos estão planejando ficar na cabine de seus pais –– ela diz algo sobre caminhadas e Zayn faz um rosto como se ele estivesse cheirando algo sujo, Louis não acha que ele pensou que alguém, muito menos o _grupo_ inteiro, iria notar –– Greg (o qual, oh _boy_ , Louisse sente mal por isso) está indo para uma maratona, sobre, cerca de vinte e poucos shows com esse outro cara – _Josh_ , Louis acha que seu é nome.

"Estou esperando para ouvir sobre meu antigo treinador de natação, _Job at the Cove_." Liam diz, e Louis ouviu-o mencionar este _Cove_ algumas vezes antes, pensa que é o lugar que estavam nessas fotografias que ele encontrou no porta-luvas da van. Ele ainda não sabe onde ou o que é.

Louis percebe que ele não tem ideia do que ele vai fazer na pausa (ou o que Harry estará fazendo, aliás). Ele não tem planos dessa vez, no início do ano ele pensou que talvez fosse visitar sua família, mas agora que há planejamento de casamento acontecendo ele não tem certeza se ele teria estômago para isso.

A conversa transforma-se em falação sobre _Duro de Matar_ novamente, mas aparentemente Niall e Liam são proibidos de fazer qualquer comentário, e assim Louis fica de pé para servir-se um copo do estranho refrigerante de laranja que Niall gosta.

Ele faz um barulho assustado quando Greg de repente está ao seu lado. "Oh! Oi."

"Ei, não te vi desde o aniversário do Niall." Greg diz.

Louis cora. "Sim, desculpe por isso. As coisas tem sido...", ele acena vagamente. "Você sabe, ocupado."

Greg sorri calorosamente. "Tudo bem. E hey, Harry é um cara muito legal, eu não gostaria de ficar no caminho de qualquer coisa."

Espere. _O que?_

Eles são tão óbvios?

Louis se atropela, não exatamente interessado em fazer isso de novo. "Não é–"

Greg sacode a cabeça, apoiando uma mão no ombro de Louis. "Está tudo bem, Louis, meus sentimentos estão intactos" ele diz com um sorriso. "Eu tenho que ir, _quatro_ dissertações devidas antes do final da semana. Eu vou te ver por aí, né?"

Louis força um sorriso, imaginando que ele parecerá excessivamente defensivo, como fez com Jade, se ele tentar reforçá-lo novamente. "S-sim. Sim, definitivamente."

Greg anuncia sua partida para os outros, ganhando alguns abraços dramáticos e adeus mesmo que ainda haja duas semanas e essas pessoas provavelmente se verão várias vezes antes.

Louis se senta de volta com Harry, ele não acha que ele está tão perto como ele estava antes, ele não sabe se isso foi intencional ou não, mas ele pode sentir os olhos de Harry nele e ele finge que não percebe.

. . .

Quando Louis e Zayn chegam em casa, Louis fecha-se em seu quarto, toma vergonha na cara e puxa seu telefone. É muito atrasado de qualquer maneira.

Sua ferida no peito desinflou quando Lottie atendeu.

 _"Não acredito, você realmente está nos ligando?"_ A incredulidade sarcástica em sua voz é provavelmente claro como o dia em seu rosto.

"Tudo bem, seja gentil, estudos vem consumindo a minha vida." Louis diz. "Sinto muito que eu não tenha ligado," _ou visitado quando eu estava a cinco minutos de distância duas semanas atrás._ Ela definitivamente o mataria se soubesse disso.

_"Você deveria estar! Eu tive tanta coisa para te contar, mas mamãe disse que eu devia sempre esperar que você ligasse depois da última vez."_

Louis franze o cenho. "Não pense que você não pode me ligar só porque ela disso isso. Lottie–" ele para a si mesmo. Ele não quer que seu primeiro telefonema em semanas seja sobre isso. "Não importa, me conta, o que está acontecendo?"

_"Bem, antes de tudo, Daisy e Phoebe estão sairam com a mamãe, então eu sou tudo o que você tem por agora, esteja preparado para uma sessão de fofocas de uma hora."_

"Oh, _ótimo_ ," Louis sorri, fingindo sarcasmo.

" _Hey. Atitudes assim e eu não vou te contar as fofocas mais picantes que eu tenho."_

"Vá em frente, então."

_"Se lembra do Aiden?"_

Louis congela. Seu coração despencando até o fundo de sua barriga.

"Como... meu ex-namorado Aiden. Ex-namorado secreto que eu chorei sobre com a minha irmãzinha por semanas?"

_"Esse é o único."_

"O que tem ele?" ele conduz, apreensivo.

" _Eu o encontrei no supermercado quando mamãe me mandou lá outro dia, de alguma forma ele se lembrou de mim porque ele continuou olhando para o meu caminho estranhamente, por uns vinte minutos até que ele finalmente veio e perguntou se era eu mesma. Tão estranho. De qualquer forma, ele perguntou como você estava,"_

Louis sente raiva explodir em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, como fodidamente ele se _atreve_?

" _Eu disse que você estava bem, não entrei em detalhes porque eu não acho que ele merece saber. E eu também não estava muito certa, mas sim, foi o que eu disse. Ah, e a parte mais picante? Eu o vi no estacionamento e ele tem uma namorada."_

"Bem, porra", diz Louis, incrivelmente não incomodado por aquela informação.

_"Sim. Você deveria me agradecer por não o ter esmurrado na cara."_

Louis ri agora. "Você só se machucaria mais com seus braços minúsculos, Lotts."

 _"Hey, cale a boca, você._ _Oh, também, eu estou finalmente aprendendo a dirigir! Mark **–** hum, o noivo da mamãe, ele está me ensinando. Eu teria preferido que fosse você, mas ele não foi tão ruim."_

Ele a ouve conversar sobre dirigir, e Mark, e a escola, e suas irmãs e sua mãe, e ele reúne energia suficiente para rir quando necessário ou ter o que dizer quando ela para por tempo suficiente para deixá-lo falar, mas cada vez, seu coração aperta mais apertado. Ele realmente, _realmente_ está perdendo muito. E ele tem muito medo de voltar.

. . .

Seus olhos estão molhados quando ele desliga o telefone. Ele tinha forçado um adeus alegre e, oh, ótimo. Ele está chorando. Ele puxa seus joelhos mais perto de seu peito, pressionando sua cabeça contra eles por um momento, mas as lágrimas continuam chegando. Ele se sente como quando ele saiu de casa, com pouca intenção de voltar por um longo tempo. Uma onda de dor, medo e covardia. Ainda é o mesmo, de alguma forma. Ele só tem melhores amigos e alguém que ele não pode sequer admitir seus sentimentos. Quão fodidamente ótimo.

Ele nem sequer está pensando quando pega o celular de novo.

" _Louis_?" Harry atende.

Louis limpa o nariz com a parte de trás da manga para que Harry não o ouça fungar. "Oi... Você está ocupado?"

" _Eu estou apenas no trabalho, por que, o que houve?"_

"Oh merda, certo, desculpe eu esqueci completamente."

_"Você está bem?"_

Deus, ele pode ler a mente de Louis mesmo através das linhas telefônicas.

"Sim, não é nada, pode esperar." Louis diz, firmando sua voz.

_"Lou, você tem certeza? Eu posso fazer com que Niall me cubra, não é grande coisa."_

Louis sacode a cabeça, embora Harry não possa ver. "Não, não, estou bem, nós nos falamos mais tarde."

Há uma pausa. " _Tudo bem, me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa._ "

Ele desliga. Ele nem sabe ao certo por onde começar. A coisa do ex-namorado? A coisa da família? O 'eu preciso de ajuda para estar em contato com meus sentimentos'? Louis está em uma derrota.

Depois que o inchaço de seus olhos se estabelece, ele vaga no quarto de Zayn e se senta em uma das poltronas lá dentro, Zayn mal olha para cima de sua pintura, mas oferece um pequeno sorriso em reconhecimento.

Louis abre uma janela e acende um cigarro, a queimação acalma-o lentamente, e passa a hora seguinte regalando Zayn nas histórias de Lottie, mantendo um tom uniforme em sua voz para que Zayn não perceba o quanto dói. Ele não menciona a coisa de Aiden. Isso é algo que pode permanecer no passado.

Eventualmente, a porta explode aberta e Niall entra com seu laptop, deitando-se na cama de Zayn e começando sua lição de casa sem dizer uma palavra. É como se fosse assim por um tempo, embora Louis não saiba por que alguém iria gastar tanto tempo como Niall faz no quarto desordenado de Zayn, mas nenhum deles parece se importar.

Uma vez que uma conversa fermenta-se entre eles e a presença de Louis é despercebida, ele volta para seu próprio quarto onde Harry está deitado na cama lendo um livro. Ele coloca-o para baixo quando Louis entra e empurra-se para cima.

"Hey."

Louis fecha a porta atrás dele. "Hey."

Quando Louis está perto o suficiente para a cama, Harry estende-se e agarra sua mão, puxando-o para baixo com ele. "O que está acontecendo?"

Louis suspira, rolando de costas. "Nada importante, eu liguei para Lottie–"

"Isso é muito importante, Lou."

"Eu sei," Louis diz calmamente. "Eu sinto que estou perdendo a vida das minhas irmãs, eu não sei... Eu só fico triste por tudo isso. Porque eu estou tipo, com medo ou o que quer que seja. Tenho medo de voltar."

Harry exala tristemente, deitado de lado e se apoiando no cotovelo. "Você deveria ter me dito, eu poderia ter voltado mais cedo."

Louis sorri fracamente, olhando para ele. "Tão atraente como teria sido me ver todo choroso e nojento, eu acho que o trabalho é mais importante."

"Eu vi você chorar antes. Você chorou na semana passada quando assistimos ao Titanic."

" _Hey."_

"Lou, estou falando sério, se você precisa falar, chorar ou qualquer outra coisa, eu não quero que você sinta que precisa fazer isso sozinho."

Louis respira. "Eu sei, me desculpe."

"Não, não se desculpe." Harry diz, beijando sua testa. "Tem certeza de que é isso?"

"Sim," Louis diz, parando por um segundo se perguntando se esta próxima parte vale a pena mencionar. "Bem, Lottie também encontrou Aiden e ele perguntou sobre mim."

Harry se endurece visivelmente. "Oh."

"... Sim."

"O que ela disse?"

"Ela disse que eu estava indo bem, e eu estou." Louis diz, sorrindo para Harry e apertando sua mão.

Harry meio sorriu. "Você quase não ia me dizer isso, certo?"

"Sim. Eu não sei porque, desculpe."

Harry balança a cabeça. "Pare de pedir desculpas, Cristo. É só... Lou, ele é literalmente a pior pessoa que eu já conheci, talvez eu não tenha pensado nisso no começo, mas ele me custou _você_. Então, qualquer emoção que ele teve em mim há muito se foi."

"Eu sei, eu não estou preocupado com isso."

Harry inclina a cabeça. "Então sobre o que você está preocupado?"

Louis solta um suspiro constante, tentando trabalhar a frase em sua cabeça antes de dizer qualquer coisa. "Um tempo atrás, quando você me perguntou se eu o amava, se é por isso que eu sou assim... Eu acho que eu o amava. Ou, eu acho que eu não tinha nada para compará-lo. Meus pais nunca realmente amaram um ao outro, então eu não tive nenhum modelo para seguir, eu pensei que se alguém dissesse que se importava então era o suficiente. Como se isso fosse o melhor que eu poderia ganhar, eu suponho. Eu só _odeio_ falar sobre isso, isso me lembra de tudo que eu senti quando..."

"Quando ele partiu seu coração." Harry termina.

"Sim... isso." Louis diz, sentindo-se mais exposto do que nunca. "E como, tudo o mais que se seguiu, eu acho."

 _Perder você_ , Louis pensa. _Essa foi a coisa mais importante_.

Harry fica quieto por um momento, e então ele se balança sobre os quadris de Louis, e se inclina para baixo, pressionando os lábios juntos. "Não vamos falar sobre ele então. Nunca."

Louis sorri afetuosamente, balançando a cabeça definitivamente. "Nunca."

. . .

Louis ouve Niall e Zayn sairem para a porta ao lado às seis horas da tarde, e ele rola fora de Harry que tinha se aconchegado para dormir depois da cansativa sessão de amassos deles, cutucando ele acordado.

Ele verifica seu celular ao lado da cama, esperando que a mensagem de Liam não seja outra ameaça sobre perder _Duro de Matar_.

_Liam: Reunião familiar às 6:00h_ _._

Louis não consegue deixar de sorrir afetuosamente. Seu peito está quente. Ele se levanta ao lado da cama. "Levante-se, Styles. Liam nos quer."

"Não podemos só ficar aqui?" Harry geme, sentando-se e envolvendo suas mãos ao redor dos quadris de Louis. "Vamos ficar aqui."

" _Não_." Louis o repreende. "Você é o pior."

Os polegares de Harry deslizam na cintura dos jeans de Louis. "Eu vou assar cupcakes para você." Ele levanta a camisa de Louis e arrasta sua boca sobre ele, sussurrando, "Eu vou deixar você me foder", contra sua pele. Seus dedos pousam no botão no topo da calça jeans de Louis.

"Você se _beneficia_ disso também." Louis o enxota para longe, escovando sua camisa para baixo.

Harry deixa Louis puxá-lo para ficar em pé. " _Vamos_ , temos que nos sentar em todos os filmes de _Duro de Matar_. Dê-me algo para viver."

"Você é tão dramático." Louis diz com pouco esforço, os olhos treinados em Harry enquanto ele retrocede, puxando Harry com ele com uma mão torcida em sua camisa. Ele o beija forte, batendo na parede atrás dele, e os beijos de Harry continuam pesados quando suas mãos cavam a cintura de Louis. Uma emoção atira na espinha de Louis, em seu estômago, e ele mantém sua boca na boca de Harry como se ele não pudesse respirar se não o fizesse, segurando suas costas como uma linha de vida. Ridículo. Estúpido. Incrível.

Ele puxa para trás e observa Harry, pupilas largas e desabrochadas, lábios inchados. Ele parece deslumbrante. "Vamos." Ele diz, e Harry segue desta vez.

Liam está apenas entrando no salão quando eles sentam no sofá com Niall e Zayn.

"Ok, vocês têm planos para a pausa?" Ele pergunta, provavelmente dirigido a ele e Zayn.

Louis inclina-se para frente um pouco para olhar para Zayn que está levantando as sobrancelhas e balançando a cabeça. "Não."

"Eu tenho lições de natação para ensinar no Cove, todos nós voltamos lá a cada poucos meses, mas eu não tinha certeza se eles iriam oferecer novamente. Minha família tem uma casa na praia onde costumávamos ficar todos os verões antes de Niall sair para viajar. Querem vir? Eu sei que é tipo, no meio do outono, mas pode ser divertido."

"Sim." Louis diz, então olha para Zayn novamente. "Sim?"

Zayn encolhe os ombros desinteressadamente. "Não tenho nada melhor para fazer."

"Ha-ha," Niall diz, cutucando o ombro de Zayn. "Você teria sentido falta de nós."

Zayn pressiona seus lábios juntos para suprimir um sorriso. "Yeah, tanto faz."

Louis compartilha um sorriso de sabedoria com Harry enquanto Liam coloca o primeiro disco de _Duro de Matar_. Quando ele desliga as luzes, Louis se inclina contra o ombro de Harry, Harry se reajusta, deslizando um braço atrás de Louis, e cuidadosamente enfiando os dedos pelo cabelo, apenas para se afastar sempre que alguém se levanta.

Louis decide de todo o coração que ele não se importa, não há outro lugar que ele prefira estar.

. . .

Na quarta-feira, depois da aula, Harry diz que quase poderia voltar para a van, mas Louis insiste que ele andará para o outro lado e fingirá que não o conhece se ele o fizer. Eles só têm um trabalho para apresentar na próxima semana antes de estarem livres para a pausa, e Harry está repleto de uma sensação de autoconfiança. Seria irritante se ele não fosse tão fodidamente adorável.

Eles estão prestes a sair pela porta quando o professor Reynolds os chama.

"Harry! Posso roubá-lo por um momento?"

Harry para e Louis quase cai ao lado dele. "Sim, claro", ele diz, dando outro olhar a Louis.

"Vou esperar lá fora", diz Louis com um sorriso, e sai pela porta.

Ele se inclina contra a parede do prédio e vê outros alunos passando por ele, carregando livros e pastas. O céu ainda é azul, mas há uma névoa de pó branco sobre ele, e o tipo de frio que não é gelado o bastante para ser entorpecente, ele cava a ponta do sapato sem rumo no cascalho solto e chuta uma pedra através da pavimentação sobre a extensão da quadra verde, quando Harry sai, com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Hey," Louis empurra-se para fora da parede e eles caminham para o parque de estacionamento. "Sobre o que foi aquilo?"

"Ele quer que eu cuide de seu filho esta noite, como o _jovem responsável_ que eu sou, ele achou que era apropriado."

Louis bufou. "Oh, wow. Você realmente o enganou, não é?"

A boca de Harry forma um beicinho " _Hey_!"

Louis sorri, não se afastando quando suas mãos escovam enquanto andam. "Então você vai estar ocupado esta noite, né?"

Harry acena com a cabeça. "Infelizmente. Mas ele está me pagando, então eu vou te comprar algo bonito quando eu terminar."

Louis não cora. Ele não. "Que meigo."

. . .

Louis se sente muito entediado em casa quando Harry está fora, apesar de seus estudos, então quando ele ouve sobre Harry ele acha que é completamente razoável que ele quase salte de seu assento.

_Harry: hey, ocupado?_

_Louis: nope, o que foi? vc queimou a casa dele ou algo assim?_

_Harry: hey! Estou ofendido! Não,_ _eu estava só... suas irmãs são muito jovens, certo?_

_Louis: sim... por quê?_

_Harry: Eu tenho apenas ficado de babá para crianças que estão sob dois... e Andy tem quatro e ele é um merdinha e eu me sinto muito mal por pensar isso, mas sério, eu não consigo levá-lo para a cama, algum conselho ou você gosta de saber que estou sofrendo?_

_Louis: você sabe que eu gosto ;) mas tudo bem, uh. Dê a ele uma palavra severa, tire seus brinquedos, ameace-o com o monstro do armário e percevejos, o que quer que seus pais fizeram para você comer seus legumes?_

_Harry: não recebi esse tratamento especial, infelizmente._

_Louis: apenas o encare até que ele obedeça??_

_Harry: não funciona. Ele nem sequer está olhando para mim, Os Simpsons é aparentemente mais importante. Meu Deus, estou perdendo Lou._

_Louis: Quer que eu vá? Eu serei super secreto, prometo._

_Harry: se você pudesse isso seria ótimo? e sim, secreto seria muito apreciado, eu meio que gosto bastante do meu professor não me odiando por ter um cara na casa enquanto seu filho está no outro quarto._

_Louis: oh, você me lisonjeia. Manda o endereço por msg, estarei lá em breve._

Harry lhe envia o endereço e Louis chega dez minutos depois. Ele estaciona um pouco abaixo da estrada apenas fora do alcance das luzes da rua, e ele enterra as mãos nos bolsos enquanto caminha ao longo do caminho, sentindo-se hilariantemente fora de lugar quando ele olha ao longo da rua de casas luxuosas.

Quando ele finalmente encontra o endereço: é uma casa grande e moderna, com janelas altas e um jardim arrumado. Alguém é rico. Louis pode apostar que também há uma dúzia de lustres de cristal e peças de arte originais que Zayn iria babar sobre penduradas dentro.

Ele para na entrada, observando o carro igualmente fora de lugar estacionado fora da casa, e bate o contato de Harry em seu telefone.

" _Você está aqui?_ " Harry responde.

"Que tipo de professor vive em um bairro como este?" diz Louis. "Ele tem uma identidade secreta, não é? Eu vou ter que bisbilhotar quando você me deixar entrar."

Ele ouve o movimento na linha de Harry. " _Eu não vou deixar você entrar se você estiver indo bisbilhotar",_ e a porta da frente se abre ao mesmo tempo em que Louis chegou até ela.

Harry está em pé com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e deslizando o telefone de volta para o bolso. Ele parece... meio que adorável, seu cabelo está puxado para trás em um coque aleatório e um pano de prato sobre seu ombro. Ele parece cansado também, mas de alguma forma ainda muito bem.

"Obrigado." Harry diz, soando genuinamente aliviado.

"Ele é tão difícil de lidar como eu sou?" Louis pergunta, divertindo-se com o estado de Harry e entrando, admirando a escada de vidro cintilante e tetos altos e – ah sim, há aquele lustre.

Harry ri. "Você ficaria surpreso com o quão semelhante você é, eu mal posso dizer a diferença."

Louis olha para ele, em seguida, dirige-se para os sons de um desenho animado passando na tela plana na sala de estar. Uma criança pequena em pijamas das Tartarugas Ninjas está empoleirada no sofá, olhos colados à tela.

Ele olha para Louis quando ele entra, e para Harry atrás dele.

"Andy, este é o Louis. Ele é um amigo meu." Harry diz, agachando-se ao lado dele.

"Por que você está aqui?" Andy pergunta, seu rostinho redondo olhando para Louis.

Louis sabe que ele não se funde bem com as crianças, mas ele coloca um sorriso amigável, no entanto, e se agacha ao lado de Harry. "Harry teve que me ligar porque ele me disse que você não vai para a cama quando ele pede para você, isso o deixou muito triste, e eu fico chateado sempre que Harry não está feliz, então, que tal você ir para a cama e nós contaremos ao seu pai como você tem sido bom, huh?"

Andy olha fixamente para ele vagamente por alguns segundos a mais e depois volta sua atenção para a tela da TV. Louis irrita-se.

"Certo," ele diz decisivamente. Ele pega o controle remoto e desliga a TV, e Andy exaspera-se, grita e chora e Louis faz Harry – relutante como ele é – pegar a mão de Andy, puxá-lo para seu quarto e colocá-lo na cama, apesar dos melhores esforços de Andy para lançar um ataque. Louis olha através de sua estante enquanto Harry diz palavras calmantes para ele, mas o garoto está claramente lutando. Obviamente, ele tem uma vida _tão_ dura – e tudo bem, talvez Louis poderia reduzir seus pensamentos amargos para as crianças que não sabem melhor, mas _realmente_.

"Qual é o seu livro favorito, Andy?" Louis pergunta de onde ele está agachado escaneando a vasta gama de livros que ele tem – Louis está apenas com um pouquinho de inveja de um garotinho de quatro anos de idade.

Andy chora de sua cama: " _Eu não_ _quero_ –"

"Tudo bem! _Dez dinossauros felize_ s, eu amo este livro", diz Louis, deslizando o livro para fora e trazendo-o para eles. "Você gosta deste livro?"

Andy olha para ele com um rosto triste e balança a cabeça, seus soluços diminuindo em segundos.

"É legal, não é? Minha mãe costumava ler isso para mim quando eu tinha a sua idade." Louis diz com entusiasmo extra, e ele tenta – e falha – morder um sorriso caloroso para o rosto carinhoso que Harry está fazendo enquanto ele o observa, suas covinhas em plena força e seus olhos brilhando enquanto Louis se ajoelha no outro lado da cama de Andy, estendendo o livro na frente dele. "Qual dinossauro é o seu favorito?"

Andy aponta para o Pterossauro no meio. "Eu também! Toca aqui", diz Louis, estendendo a mão e dando-lhe um high-five, sorrindo, e já parecendo mais sonolento. "Eles podem voar, então eles são os melhores. E você, Haz?" Louis sorri para Harry.

"Eu sou um pouco de um cara de tricerátopo." Harry diz, sorrindo calorosamente.

"Eu gosto deles também." Andy diz, tirando Louis de sua admiração por Harry. Ele dá a Harry um high-five também e Louis não pode deixar de rir com carinho.

"Ok, bem, eu não sei sobre você, Andy, mas eu acho que Harry tem uma voz muito legal então ele deveria fazer a leitura." Louis sorri ironicamente para Harry, estendendo o livro para ele.

Harry olha para ele, sorrindo estupidamente. "Sim, ok." Ele pega o livro de Louis e abre-o, limpando sua garganta dramaticamente, e Louis rola seus olhos. " _Como a floresta ficou muito menor, seus suprimentos também, então os dinossauros decidiram procurar trabalho para fazer_..."

Andy cai em um sono fácil quando eles estão apenas a meio caminho e Harry secretamente fecha o livro, coloca-o para baixo, desliga a lâmpada e os dois silenciosamente saem do quarto, mantendo a porta entreaberta, e eles andam de volta pelo corredor.

"Você é bom. Você é tipo, muito bom." Harry diz quando eles estão de volta na sala de estar.

Louis encolhe os ombros enquanto ele passa a mão sobre uma estante sem pó. "Mamãe estava fora muito quando eu era mais novo, então eu meio que tinha que ser, se eu quisesse que minhas irmãs me escutassem, eu sinceramente nem gosto tanto assim de crianças."

Harry sacode a cabeça, parando quando Louis faz para admirar uma pequena escultura de pedra. "Você foi tão bom com ele, embora. Fiquei lá por uma hora antes de você vir."

Louis olha para ele. "Não por causa da bondade do meu coração eu posso te assegurar, eu só me senti mal por você ter que aturar o pirralho mimado."

O rosto de Harry se suaviza. "Mas tipo, eu quero ser pediatra. Eu sinto como se eu provavelmente deveria ser capaz de conseguir colocar uma criança para dormir." Ele ri fracamente. "Eu deveria ser melhor nisso."

O peito de Louis se aperta. "Você é ótimo com crianças, Harry. Você vai ficar bem."

Harry fixa seu olhar nele, seus lábios puxando para cima, Antes de afastar os olhos rapidamente. "Você está certo, porém, ele é um pirralho mimado."

Louis ri quietamente, a calma se infiltrando em seus ossos. "Sim, merda. Olhe para este lugar." Ele diz com admiração enquanto olha em volta da sala.

"Não é? Reynolds está carregado." Harry diz, passando as mãos suavemente sobre um vaso antigo.

Louis engole, observando-o. "Ser um professor claramente paga bem, embora eu ainda esteja ficando com a minha teoria da identidade secreta. Pode ser que precise me encontrar um para ficar em paz."

Harry resmunga. "Bem, eu não acho que a mãe de Andy está mais no jogo, mas ele tem uma namorada que você terá que cuidar se você sabe o que quero dizer." Ele diz sugestivamente e Louis tem que cobrir a boca para abafar seu riso.

Harry leva-o até um pouco do alimento que foi deixado para ele enquanto Louis inclina seus antebraços na ilha de granito brilhante ao lado dele, há morangos cobertos com chocolate, sanduíches extravagantes de queijo e donuts açucarados ––Louis faz um ponto em observar que aquela é uma seleção estranha para deixar para uma babá, Harry apenas ri e lambe o açúcar de confeiteiro do canto da boca de Louis –– eles então acabam de volta no sofá, Harry sentado pressionado contra o lado de Louis como se ele nunca tivesse ouvido falar sobre espaço pessoal. Eles falam sobre aulas e Harry fala um pouco a Louis sobre esse _Cove_ misterioso, e de repente, Harry está se inclinando entre as pernas de Louis, e eles estão se beijando.

É gentil no início, ambos um pouco preocupados em acordar o garoto no corredor, mas então Louis está torcendo os dedos no cabelo de Harry que há muito tempo saiu do elástico de cabelo, chupando beijos lânguidos em sua boca, lenta e deliberadamente, sua língua lambendo a a boca aberta de Harry, convidando-o a entrar, soltando um gemido baixo na boca de Louis. Louis se volta para o sofá, deixando Harry se mover com ele, trabalhando devagar, até que os quadris de Louis estão pressionando.

Ele não pode acreditar que eles estão dando uns amassos na casa de seu _professor_ , em seu _sofá_ , e ele nem sequer se importa. Ele passa as mãos pela parte de trás das coxas de Harry, até os quadris sob a camisa, os polegares correndo sob a cintura de seu jeans e pressionando a pele macia levemente, Harry respirando forte contra sua boca, o sabor de sua saliva doce e lisa. Harry arrasta beijos ao longo da mandíbula de Louis, sua boca quente contra sua pele, e Louis geme, sua boca pendurada aberta, cabeça inclinada para trás, a língua de Harry passando por seu pescoço, sugando beijos e encontrando sua boca novamente **–** tentadora e febril e fodidamente _tudo_ , roçando os lábios contra os de Louis, mais suave agora, e ele está sorrindo.

"O que é?" Louis pergunta, sorrindo também, encontrando sua boca novamente, beijando-o novamente.

Harry se volta um pouco para encontrar seus olhos, sentado no colo de Louis, seu sorriso tímido enquanto passa uma mão pelo cabelo. "Nada. Isto é apenas... isso é bom. Você é legal."

O peito de Louis se apertou, uma sensação desbotada de pânico agitado em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente. Ele não diz nada, no entanto, apenas agarrou a frente da camisa de Harry e puxou-o para baixo novamente, beijando em sua boca.

O fluxo inconfundível de faróis lava sobre o ambiente.

"Droga", Louis diz e Harry rapidamente sai de seu colo, rindo, puxando Louis com ele. Harry pega a mão de Louis e o conduz pelo corredor um escritório no fundo com grandes janelas que cobrem a parede traseira que leva para o lado da casa. Louis não pode acreditar que eles estão realmente fazendo isso.

"Eu não estava inicialmente pensando em fazê-lo pular para fora de uma janela, era um pouco _demasiado_ 'clichê de filme adolescente' para mim, mas épocas desesperadas," Harry encolhe os ombros, abrindo a janela para Louis.

Louis sorri, o calor borbulhando em seu peito. "Se nós estamos fazendo isso, eu vou precisar de algumas pedras para atirar na sua janela – oh e eu vou ter que fazer uma fita de mixagem, como você se sente sobre cada canção sendo _Careless Whisper_?–"

Harry pula para frente e pressiona seus lábios juntos, embalando a parte de trás da cabeça de Louis, cortando-o completamente. É rápido, roubado da boca de Louis com todo o ar em seus pulmões, mas Louis ainda consegue inclinar a cabeça para o lado e beijá-lo de volta, quente e suave, deixando seus olhos fechados por um segundo – separando-se ao ouvir a abertura da porta da frente.

Louis dá a Harry um último sorriso sincero, e ele sobe pela janela, atravessa o prístino jardim de flores, entra no carro e passa um momento congelado tentando recuperar o fôlego. Quando ele faz, ele dirige para casa, tentando lembrar o momento em que ele se tornou tão completamente _perdido_ por Harry Styles.

*

Autora original: @ _thecoloursneverfade_ no ao3 ( **lia** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [nota da tradutora: só queria compartilhar com vocês uns trechinhos da tradução de Careless Whisper do George Michael:
> 
> Deveria saber que não se deve enganar um amigo / E desperdiçar a chance que foi dada /Então eu nunca mais dançarei de novo / Do jeito que dancei com você / O tempo nunca poderá reparar /Os sussurros descuidados de um bom amigo / Para o coração e a mente / A ignorância é gentil / Não há nenhum conforto na verdade / Dor é tudo o que você encontrará...
> 
> Eu realmente gosto como as coisas nessa fic tem outros significados haha, e a música que o Louis cita de brincadeira serve muito bem pra relação de antes dele com o Harry, amo sassy!louis.]


	9. Capítulo 09

No momento em que Louis chega em casa do trabalho na sexta-feira, ele tem uma noite para arrumar as malas para uma viagem de dois dias para um seminário em Brighton, para o qual eles foram _aparentemente_ avisados há semanas, mas Louis está determinado a acreditar que foi lançado sobre eles esta manhã quando Reynolds valsou tarde em dar-lhes o comunicado: "A freqüência não é obrigatória, mas é recomendada, pois isso será consideravelmente benéfico para a submissão do trabalho final."

Louis está optando por ver isso como uma distração, e Harry, por outro lado, nem sequer realmente _precisa_ ir considerando que ele já tinha terminado seu trabalho cedo para que ele pudesse passar os dias restantes da semana visitando sua mãe, mas ele afirmou que vai mostrar interesse nisso –– Louis sabe que só quer ir às compras em todas as pequenas lojas peculiares, arrastando junto um pouco disposto Liam Payne –– Harry e Liam já fizeram as malas, e Louis está dobrando um suéter ao lado de uma regata, porque ele não tem ideia de como o tempo vai estar.

"Lou." Harry diz. "Louis... Lewis... Tommo... hey!"

Louis gira em torno de sua posição no chão para olhar para Harry que está sentado em sua cama. "O que? O que você quer?"

Harry sustenta um unicórnio de arco-íris de pelúcia com grandes olhos cor-de-rosa brilhantes e um chifre igualmente brilhante, se divertindo. "Por quanto tempo você tem isso e por que demorou tanto tempo para eu perceber? Eu poderia ter gostado mais de você se eu soubesse que você dorme com brinquedo de pelúcia. Quer dizer, eu já estive na sua cama o suficiente."

Louis sacode a cabeça e sorri para a camisa em suas mãos. "É da minha irmã, ela me deu quando eu fui embora."

"Qual irmã?"

"Phoebe."

"Bonitinho." Harry diz. "Ela tinha tipo, _quatro_ quando eu a vi pela última vez."

 _Tem sido um longo tempo para mim também,_ pensa Louis, dobrando perfeitamente sua camisa e colocando-a na mala.

"Você faz as malas tão _devagar_." Harry reclama, cutucando Louis com seu tornozelo. "Vamos embora sem você."

Louis o afasta. "O trem parte amanhã, seu idiota."

"Você continua redobrando a mesma camisa, você é como, meticuloso, eu não tinha ideia. Você não utiliza isso o suficiente." Harry diz, divertido.

Louis balança a cabeça, sorrindo estupidamente largo. "Deus, você nunca cala a boca?"

"Você odiaria se eu fizesse." Harry retruca.

Louis abre sua boca, prestes a dizer algo sarcástico, mas há um aperto em sua garganta, então, em vez disso, ele deixa cair a camisa em suas mãos e fica de pé, girando em torno de si para encontrar Harry sorrindo para ele, e ele cai sobre ele sem dar ao outro menino um segundo de preparação. Suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Harry, derrubando-as de volta para a cama, um "oomph—" escapando dos lábios de Harry, as mãos de Louis pousam em seus ombros, sentando-se sobre ele, pressionando seus lábios juntos com fome.

Harry já está sorrindo contra sua boca quando ele beija de volta, relaxando contra ele, suas mãos suaves sobre a parte inferior das costas de Louis, deslizando sob sua camisa, e em toda parte ele toca, Louis sente que queima sobre sua pele, sente que grava nele: As pontas dos dedos pela espinha, a borda da cintura, as omoplatas. A boca de Harry se abre, lisa, o suficiente para puxar Louis mais adiante.

"Mm, oi." Harry respira, lábios curvando quando eles se separam. Olhar fixo, pesado, mas os traços de Harry são tão suaves que Louis tem que morder o lábio inferior. Uau.

Louis pode ouvir seu coração bater alto em seus ouvidos –– ele beija Harry de novo, deslizando sua língua entre seus lábios, compartilhando seu sorriso. Ele tem um gosto doce (provavelmente dos brownies que Zayn fez esta manhã – sem a ajuda de Niall por uma vez – e passou uma hora convencendo Liam de que eles não continham nenhum ingrediente desagradável), sua língua corre ao longo do lábio inferior de Harry, a boca aberta e convidando-o para dentro, sempre o convidando a entrar, os quadris moendo juntos descaradamente, fazendo Louis se contorcer, frenético, ele começa a pegar desajeitadamente o zíper das calças jeans de Harry.

"Tommo, você está aí em cima?" A voz de Niall chama dos degraus.

Louis salta com uma velocidade que ele não sabia possuir, empurrando-se para fora de Harry e batendo sua coxa no canto de sua mesa de cabeceira, uma pontada afiada de dor dispara acima de sua perna e leva tudo nele para não xingar alto.

Ele tem certeza de que ele acabou de ver sua vida passar diante de seus olhos, mas ele de alguma forma consegue recuperar a compostura, recuando o suficiente, alisando sua camisa. Harry se apoia nos cotovelos, os lábios vermelhos e as sobrancelhas juntas. Algo passa por seus olhos que Louis não entende, mas ele oferece um pequeno sorriso de qualquer maneira.

O rangido da porta anuncia a entrada de Niall, e Louis gira para ser _totalmente-completamente-super-casual._ Os olhos de Niall balançam entre Harry e ele. "Oh – um, você estão ambos aqui. Legal. Só me pergunto se posso roubar seu quarto quando vocês estiverem longe?"

Louis enruga uma sobrancelha. "Por que exatamente?"

"Bem, Harry e Liam terão desaparecido e é estranho estar sozinho em casa. Zayn disse que poderíamos assistir a filmes e essas merdas, então eu pensei que eu poderia simplesmente ficar aqui se estiver tudo bem para você?"

Louis quase cora em nome de Zayn. "Sim. Absolutamente."

Niall dá um suspiro de alívio. "Incrível, ah, legal, sim. Obrigado," ele olha para Harry novamente, e depois se inclina sobre o batente da porta. "O que você está fazendo?"

A cor lentamente começa a encher as bochechas coradas de Harry e ele se senta corretamente, endireitando a camisa para baixo, onde ela subiu um pouco. "Lou precisa de uma líder de torcida enquanto ele faz as malas ou então isso nunca vai acontecer", ele oferece um sorriso desdenhoso para o rolar de olhos de Louis, então desvia seu olhar de volta para Niall. "Você está bem?"

Niall parece congelado no lugar antes de saltar um pouco como se uma pequena sacudida passasse por ele. "Sim! Sim, eu só – eu queria falar com Louis sobre... uma coisa..."

Um olhar de confusão passa sobre o rosto de Harry e ele olha para Louis que apenas encolhe os ombros com uma expressão semelhante. Ele empurra-se para fora da cama, batendo uma mão reconfortante no ombro de Niall quando ele sai. Louis meio que não quer que ele vá, ele está começando a ter um problema esquisito em ficar longe de Harry por muito tempo. Ele está optando por não pensar sobre isso, porém, como se não abordar o problema fará desaparecer. Ele dirige sua atenção para Niall enquanto ambos se sentam na cama.

"Então," Niall diz depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, girando um dedo no edredon.

"Então?" Louis inclina a cabeça para encontrar o olhar à deriva de Niall, curioso e relativamente confuso. "Eu fiz alguma coisa, ou...?"

A cabeça de Niall dispara. "Não, deus, não. Eu só queria lhe perguntar algo meio que pessoal?"

Louis o olha pensativo. "Ok... então é algo que você não poderia perguntar aos outros, mesmo que você seja mais próximo deles, é tipo... tipo como ser tão diabólicamente bonito? Porque infelizmente não é algo que possa ser ensinado, é um presente, uma benção e uma maldição, se você quiser–"

O riso de Niall o interrompe. "Você é incrível, mas não, não é isso. Na verdade, eu queria te perguntar sobre Zayn?"

"Zayn? O que tem ele?"

"Tipo. Qual é... a dele?"

Louis apenas pisca em resposta, ficando inexpressivo.

"Tipo," Niall tenta de novo. "No que ele está dentro?"

"Posso ter algum contexto?"

Niall bate a palma da mão em sua testa. "Oh, meu deus! Ele é gay?"

Franco. Bom. Legal.

Espere–

"Uau, garoto. Você está perguntando o que eu acho que você está perguntando?"

"Eu literalmente não estou sendo vago no geral. E uma resposta seria realmente bem-vinda agora."

Louis estreita os olhos. "Você quer dormir com o Zayn?"

"Não! Bem, sim. Mas – não, eu... eu quero tipo, _estar_ com ele? O tempo todo, ou – ou quando quer que ele queira, e eu quero conversar e tipo, fazer café sempre que ele precisar, o que honestamente eu já faço, mas. Mas, tipo, eu quero fazê-lo feliz, porque ele é realmente, realmente ótimo e _realmente_ quente–"

Louis acena as mãos na frente de seu rosto. "Ok, ok, Jesus, você está pedindo minha benção para casamento ou–"

Niall ri em silêncio. "Qual é, isso não é fácil para eu perguntar, ok? Eu nunca tive que... tipo, esclarecer com os amigos dos rapazes antes. Zayn é um puta enigma."

Louis sorri, concordando com a cabeça. "Isso ele é. E ele teve namorados no passado, sim."

Niall parece inundar-se com alívio, seu corpo ficando mais relaxado. "Ok, então ele é..."

"Ele não gosta de se rotular como qualquer coisa, mas honestamente Ni, você ficará bem. Vai nessa." Louis coloca uma mão no lado do pescoço de Niall, deixando a voz mais forte para um tom mais sério. "Você tem minha benção."

Niall solta uma gargalhada, mas se inclina mais para o contato. "Quanta gentileza da sua parte, e... obrigado."

"Sem problema. Além disso, pensei que vocês já estivessem fodendo, então..."

Niall faz um barulho assustado. " _Jesus_ ", ele se coloca de pé, caminhando em direção à porta antes de voltar para Louis. "Além disso, acho que somos próximos. Você é tão importante para mim quanto os outros e eu estou pessoalmente ofendido que você pôde pensar de outra forma."

O coração de Louis se aloja em sua garganta, e Niall simplesmente oferece um sorriso caloroso antes de voltar para baixo. Louis recai em sua cama e olha para o teto. Não demorou muito para que Harry estivesse pondo a cabeça de volta no quarto.

"Bem, porra" murmurou Louis baixinho quando Harry caiu na cama ao lado dele.

"O quê?"

"Eu acho que estou apaixonado pelo Niall", diz Louis, tendo uma enorme diversão na reação de Harry: uma mistura de confuso, incomodado e ligeiramente consternado. " _Brincadeira_ , ele só acabou de dizer que eu era importante para ele. Meio que me fez sentir estranho."

"Isso é tudo que um cara tem que fazer para você se apaixonar? Bem, merda, poderia ter me contado–"

Louis beija as palavras fora de sua boca: _não diga isso._

Harry rola mais para o lado dele para pegar o lado do rosto de Louis na mão, pressionando os lábios com ansiedade, os dedos de Louis deslizando sobre os cabelos de Harry, emaranhando-se nos cachos e fazendo movimentos suaves. Ele realmente quer manter as mãos em Harry, continuar segurando-o como ele está, mas só dura uma fração a mais antes dele se afastar.

"Não posso ter outro quase flagrante assim, Cristo", murmura Louis, ignorando o gemido teimoso de Harry quando ele se senta. "Além disso, ainda tenho pilhas para dobrar."

Ele desliza da cama, de volta ao chão na frente de sua mala.

"Você sabe que é apenas uma noite, certo?" Pergunta Harry.

"Eu preciso estar preparado para todos os cenários meteorológicos", diz Louis. "É importante."

"Claro." Harry desliza no chão ao lado dele. "O que Niall queria?"

"Não tenho certeza se posso te contar." Louis diz, fazendo um sinal de zíper sobre seus lábios.

A boca de Harry forma um beicinho, e Louis _definitivamente_ não vai ceder. De jeito nenhum.

"Eu odeio segredos." Harry resmunga.

Louis o encara. "Nós temos literalmente tido sexo secreto por meses."

Harry sorri um pouco. "Sim, mas isso é divertido, e eu estou nisso. Isso não é divertido."

"É para mim." Louis diz.

"Sim, mas você é um idiota."

"Verdade." Louis concorda, examinando as roupas que ele empacotou para ter certeza de que ele não esqueceu nada.

"Hey," Harry diz, distraindo-o por pegar em sua mão e apertando-a. Louis olha para ele. "Não foi nada de ruim, no entanto?"

Louis balança a cabeça. "Nada ruim", ele diz e ele aperta de volta a mão de Harry.

. . .

Na manhã de sábado, Zayn e Niall deixam os três na estação, reunindo-se com o resto de seus colegas de classe. Eles tiveram que acordar estupidamente cedo, então, entrando no trem, Louis tem certeza de que ele dormirá assim que ele se sentar. Ele se senta em frente a Harry e Liam, o espaço entre eles suficientemente curto para que Louis apoie os pés no banco ao lado das pernas de Harry.

Louis não se importa com longos passeios de trem, como ele não se importa com longos passeios de carro, às vezes ajuda a limpar a mente. Ou às vezes ele é deixado sozinho com seus angustiantes pensamentos e ansiedades incapacitantes: geralmente se centra em morrer sozinho e foder tudo com qualquer pessoa que ele se aproxime. É difícil encontrar um equilíbrio às vezes.

Ele ainda não é deixado completamente para sua própria companhia, felizmente. Ele olha para Liam, ele está com um moletom cinza largo e calça jeans, parecendo um pouco ansioso e cansado, com os dedos tocando sua coxa irritantemente e provavelmente sem o seu conhecimento. Harry, por outro lado, parece que ele está apenas tropeçado para fora de algum drama romântico cheio de auto-descoberta, melancolia e revistas de viagens desgastadas. Seu cabelo ainda está arruinado do sono, alguns cachinhos desnorteados, ele está vestindo calças azuis angustiantes e ele tem uma maldita camisa de flanela sobre sua camiseta. Parece que ele está tentando encontrar-se nas trilhas do trem, os olhos inclinados para a vegetação passando por eles. Esta é alguma merda de Nicholas Sparks, e Louis está bem no meio dela.

É meio que um pouco calmo quando o trem sai, e Louis encontra-se perguntando se Harry e Liam seriam do tipo que desenhariam em seu rosto se ele adormecer, quando Liam, parecendo estranhamente nervoso, fica de pé.

"Eu irei procurar um banheiro", ele diz com inquietude, antes de correr para fora no corredor.

Louis encontra o olhar de Harry com um encolher de ombros, confuso, sem saber se ele deveria seguir, mas Liam geralmente o faz saber quando ele quer confessar o que está em sua mente, então ele não se demora nisso.

Harry volta a olhar pela janela, fechando os olhos contra o sol quando ele corta por entre os ramos das árvores, abrindo-os novamente quando as sombras tocam seu rosto. Louis continua a olhar para ele porque ele claramente tem problemas, é estúpido pensar que ele poderia desviar o olhar quando ele vê o sol pálido brilhar no verde dos olhos de Harry, é meio que incrível.

Cristo, talvez Louis seja o principal nesse drama romântico.

Ele está quase muito atordoado para perceber o seu celular vibrar, uma mensagem de Niall ao longo da tela. O que é bom. É uma boa distração.

_Niall: você ainda está no trem?_

_Louis: só foi tipo, apenas vinte minutos, sim, eu ainda estou no trem._

_Niall: eu tenho perguntas para você, que eu provavelmente deveria saber a resposta, mas eu não quero estar errado e acidentalmente matar Zayn ou algo assim._

_Louis: oh meu Deus, o que aconteceu? Harry que é o estudante de medicina._

_Niall: Eu não o machuquei nem nada! Eu só preciso saber – Zayn é alérgico a qualquer coisa? Ele gosta de caras que também têm muitas tatuagens? Ele gosta de flores? (Se sim, então, qual o tipo?)_

_Louis: 1) não 2) ele não se importa 3) Eu suponho que ele goste, mas nunca o ouvi mencionar uma preferência. O tipo vivo?_

_Niall: obrigado, mas também que porra?_

_Louis: ele literalmente adora qualquer coisa que você faz, respire nialler x_

Ele anexa uma série de emoji de beijos e desliza seu celular de volta no bolso.

"Sobre o que você está sorrindo?" Harry pergunta, os lábios curvando-se para cima nas bordas.

"Eu acho que estou ajudando nossos amigos a transarem."

Harry levanta as sobrancelhas. "Oh? Eu pensei que isso já estava acontecendo, mas bom para eles."

Louis ri, depois lambe o lábio inferior e se inclina um pouco para observar o corredor vazio. "Liam está bem?"

Harry se ajeita em seu assento. "Hum, não acho. Seus pais vão estar no seminário. Eles estão em medicina, então."

Louis franziu a testa, com o pequeno conhecimento que ele tem dos pais de Liam (principalmente da crise de Liam e depois da conversa deles pós-crise), ele não está extremamente confiante de que Liam _esteja_ bem. "Oh... é tipo, muito ruim? Ele falou comigo sobre eles algumas semanas atrás, foi um pouco angustiante."

Harry dá de ombros. "Eu não posso realmente fazer um julgamento, eu os vi algumas vezes e eles simplesmente... eles esperam muito dele, então ele define suas expectativas de si mesmo ainda mais alto."

"Deus... isso é uma merda."

"Yup," diz Harry, estalando o 'p'. Ele respira profundamente e engole, mas ele oferece um pequeno sorriso depois. Não chega a seus olhos, mas Louis acha que provavelmente ainda poderia iluminar a metade do mundo–– _chega. Deus, recomponha-se_.

"Então", diz Louis, em um esforço para mudar o assunto, tanto sua conversa quanto os pensamentos presos em sua cabeça. Ele desliza no banco onde Liam estava sentado ao lado de Harry. "Você se lembra do aniversário de Liam, certo?"

Harry sorri, percebendo claramente sua mudança óbvia de assunto e se voltando na memória. "Como eu possivelmente poderia esquecer?"

"Niall mencionou que você teve alguma coisa com algum cara na Espanha?"

 _Ah sim, ótima maneira de desviar a conversa._ Louis mentalmente bate-se.

Harry olhou para ele com incredulidade. "Sério que você está me perguntando sobre o meu ex? Você gostaria que eu perguntasse sobre os seus?"

Louis ergue os ombros, não incomodado. "Eu só tenho um ex-namorado e você já o conhece. Todos os outros no meio nunca importaram."

Louis percebe o quão absolutamente _triste_ isso soa em voz alta, e ele está quase envergonhado. Ele apenas falou... tão _francamente_ sobre 'O Louis do Ano Passado' para Zayn, e mesmo assim ele ficou muito envergonhado ou vazio para ir muito longe em detalhes. Seu peito estremece, mas Harry inclina seus olhos pensativamente, felizmente não seguindo o pensamento de Louis.

"Dante era um guitarrista, pintor, que possuía um barco a vela e falava dez línguas diferentes. Ele passou alguns meses do ano construindo casas em Uganda." Harry diz com alegria, mordendo de volta um sorriso malicioso.

Louis faz uma carranca. "Repugnante. Eu o odeio."

"Você _perguntou!_ "

"Você precisava fazê-lo parecer um santo?"

Harry ri. "Nós realmente não vibramos bem, surpreendentemente. Não tinha muito o que falar e ele sempre estava preocupado com outra coisa. E ele era da _minha_ idade, você sabe que eu tenho uma coisa por homens mais velhos."

"Eu sou apenas dois anos mais velho do que você! Você faz parecer como se eu tivesse malditos setenta."

Harry riu de novo, juntando suas mãos, arrastando o polegar sobre a pele de Louis. "Então, realmente não teve ninguém que você considerou mais do que apenas um 'lance'?"

Louis nem sequer pausa para pensar. Ele não precisa. "Não. No entanto, não acho que fosse o mesmo de ambos os lados, às vezes", diz ele, incapaz de encontrar os olhos de Harry. "Eu sei que é horrível. Não foi fácil para eu ver a diferença."

"Não foi? Mas é agora?"

"Estou tentando." Louis diz com um sorriso, seu olhar cintilando para baixo na curva do lábio inferior de Harry. Ele está perto o suficiente para beijar.

"Eles têm alguns secadores de mão muito agressivos aqui", a voz de Liam corta o ar tentador.

Louis rasga sua mão de volta abruptamente, ele não quer fazer isso com tanta força, e ele está prestes a pedir desculpas a Harry quando Liam aparece, sentando-se no outro lugar, sem questionar.

"Vocês estão bem?" Liam questiona, como se a sua própria saída repentina não fosse algo a ser questionado.

Harry fala antes que Louis possa. "Na verdade, estou morrendo de fome."

"Bro, Nick trouxe um piquenique inteiro em sua bolsa", diz Liam. "Vem. Vamos lá roubar dele."

Harry se põe de pé e olha para Louis. "Você vem?"

Louis balança a cabeça, seu estômago revirando um pouco com desconforto. "Vou passar."

Harry quase parece que ele está pensando em ficar também, mas eles parecem estar na mesma linha de pensamento de quando Louis pensa que é ridículo que eles não podem estar longe um do outro por longos períodos de tempo, e ele segue Liam pelo corredor. Louis volta sua atenção para o mundo se afastando atrás deles, ouvindo o ritmo frenético de seu coração começar a desacelerar.

. . .

Ao chegar ao hotel, Louis fica impressionado com a proximidade com o oceano. Ele está inclinando-se para sussurrar " _Reynolds. Identidade secreta. Malditamente provou isso._ " no ouvido de Harry toda vez que eles vêem algo que é um pouco extravagante para sua uni custear. Uma bandeira para o seminário está pregada na entrada, e Louis espera ver homens solitários em blusões de laboratório vagando e tendo discussões aborrecidas antes dele lembrar que essa é a única razão pela qual ele está aqui.

Eles se separaram em grupos de três e quatro para seus quartos, e ele segue Liam e Harry para o quarto deles. Tem uma vista para o mar. Ele _definitivamente_ não envia uma foto para Niall e Zayn, com um emoji no final que expressa quão convencido ele se sente.

Há duas camas queen-size contra a parede de frente para a porta que leva ao banheiro, cobertas com edredons dourados brilhantes e muitos travesseiros.

"Ok, quem está compartilhando e quem pega uma cama só para si?" Liam pergunta, colocando sua bolsa para baixo.

Louis compartilha um olhar com Harry: _Queremos que Liam nos pegue acordando emaranhados juntos? Não. Provavelmente não._

Harry parece pegar facilmente. "Bem, Liam e eu já compartilhamos uma cama juntos em mais de uma ocasião, então" ele joga um braço ao redor dos ombros de Liam.

"Excelente." Louis diz, pulando no meio da cama que ele reivindica, o edredon fofo inflando ao redor dele.

. . .

Depois de entrar em seus quartos, eles se dirigem para o salão da convenção e se encontram com os outros. Liam bebe uma xícara de café para se acomodar, e Louis ajuda-se com os mini doces enquanto eles se sentam por algumas horas para o que Louis é certo de que são apenas argumentos sobre mudanças climáticas. Ainda é cedo demais, Louis suprime um bocejo para se abster de parecer grosseiro com o orador, e no momento em que a maior parte está acabada Harry está puxando ele e Liam para fora.

Embora esteja chegando o inverno, o céu é azul brilhante e lindo, o sol fixando-se elevado e lançando calor sobre a pele de Louis. Eles vagam por algumas lojas econômicas e ecléticas, isso é, _depois_ que eles pararam para obter Liam algo substancial para comer para mantê-lo ocupado.

"O que você acha?" Harry pergunta, tentando seu décimo par de aviadores.

Louis sorri para ele, como se ele não fosse a pessoa mais ridícula que ele já conheceu e, pela décima vez, ele responde: "Você parece ótimo, Haz", o que aparentemente não é uma resposta viável porque Harry apenas sacode a cabeça e bufa, procurando os racks para outro par.

Eles acabam entrando em uma loja a poucas quadras, ela tem portas coloridas feitas de madeira reciclada, e é cheia de pequenos objetos decorativos cafonas em prateleiras industriais e cabides incompatíveis, e Louis encontra alguns livros antigos que ele quer dentro de uma caixa pintada de spray enquanto Liam espera lá fora com um milkshake, no telefone com Niall falando sobre algo. Harry usa a oportunidade para puxar Louis para o provador com ele, tirando sua camisa e puxando algumas das peças que ele pegou na loja, pedindo a opinião de Louis de novo e de novo: "Você poderia comprar uma camiseta normal e arruina-la você mesmo por metade do preço", ressalta Louis. "Mas eu gosto dessa. Fica bom em mim." Harry responde, fazendo beicinho. "Sim, mas–". "Ótimo. Eu vou levar." Harry sorri obstinadamente, e fora de sua camisa novamente, ele beija Louis contra o espelho até suas bocas ficarem vermelhas.

Enquanto Harry coloca de volta a roupa que ele não quer, Louis fica junto a uma prateleira cheia de diferentes globos de neve antigos, ele gira um de cabeça para baixo em sua mão, principalmente para olhar o intrincado suporte de bronze no fundo e depois volta para cima novamente, observando a neve escorrer pela cidade. "Globos de neve?" Harry pergunta, de novo a seu lado, e Louis encolhe os ombros, "Eu apenas gosto deles." Ele espera lá fora com Liam enquanto Harry paga suas camisas, tomando um gole do milkshake de baunilha de Liam enquanto ele desliga seu telefonema, encolhe as mangas de seu moletom, o sol atingindo seu bíceps quando um carro que passa buzina para ele. Louis não pára de rir das bochechas vermelhas de Liam por _pelo_ _menos_ vinte minutos.

Louis compra hamburgueres veganos para ele e Harry, Liam ainda ama metade de um bife e eles se sentam nas pedras que arredondam a praia. Harry está quebrando pedaços de seu pão de hambúrguer e jogando-o em direção a um par de gaivotas até ele atrair um tesouro. "Olhe o que você fez agora, Haz", diz Louis, balançando a cabeça, sua franja deslizando em seu rosto contra a leve brisa. Liam usa seu moletom como um travesseiro enquanto ele se deita, fechando os olhos contra o sol, relaxado no calor.

Harry garante que Liam não esteja olhando quando ele se aproxima de Louis e sua cabeça pressiona contra a curva do pescoço do mesmo, sussurrando que ele quer ficar assim para sempre, e Louis não tem certeza de que ele será capaz de recuperar o fôlego. Ele quer chorar porque há uma pequena voz em sua cabeça dizendo a ele que nunca vai ficar bem. Essa voz assumiu a forma de uma centena de pessoas diferentes que o amaram e o deixaram, noites passadas chorando nos braços de sua mãe, chorando nos braços de Zayn. Ele não tem certeza de que ele se recuperaria tão rápido se fosse Harry. Ele não tem certeza de que ele poderia se recuperar ao todo.

Quando eles retornam ao salão de convenções logo após o pôr-do-sol, depois de uma parada rápida em seu quarto para se trocarem em algo melhor, o salão está cheio de corpos misturados entre si, garrafas e copos vazios espalhados nas mesas e bandejas de prata com pequenas tigelas de comida e salada. O som alto da risada de Nick, de pé com alguns dos outros – Jade, Perrie e Luke – todos degustando bebidas e conversando entre si.

Reynolds encontra-os, apresenta-os para alguns dos convidados, e Louis já está drenado quando Liam o apresenta aos pais.

"Este é Louis, e vocês sabem: Harry", diz Liam, as mãos cruzadas atrás de suas costas.

Louis aperta as mãos do homem e da mulher ao lado dele, sorrindo devidamente porque ainda não tem certeza do que fazer com eles. "Olá, prazer em conhecê-los."

"Você também", diz a mulher, "mantendo nosso Liam longe de problemas, eu espero?"

Louis ouve Harry bufar em voz baixa, disfarçando-o atrás de uma tosse, e até mesmo Liam olha para longe para sorrir. Louis está pessoalmente ofendido.

"Mas é _claro_ ", insiste Louis, então mais genuíno: "Tem sido ótimo, ele tem sido muito bom para se ter como um vizinho e um amigo. Vocês deveriam estar orgulhosos."

Seus pais praticamente irradiam alegria para o filho, e Liam parece quase chocado, e quando Louis desaparece para tomar uma bebida alguns minutos depois, ele oferece um olhar: _obrigado_. Sim, Louis é praticamente a segunda vinda. Grande surpresa.

. . .

Uma hora depois, Harry foi conversar com os outros convidados, e Louis sentou-se em uma das mesas com Jade, compartilhando uma garrafa de vinho entre eles e um prato com um sanduíche metade comido. Liam ainda está com seus pais e alguns de seus amigos, Louis está apenas esperando o sinal para ligar para o seu celular ou algo se ele precisar. Ele está assistindo Harry mais do que tudo, encantando os outros convidados em seu terno bem equipado, o cabelo empurrado para trás por óculos de sol desnecessários, enquanto Louis escava seus dedos nas coxas e diz a si mesmo que ele não se importa.

"Só amigos, hm?" Jade diz sugestivamente, e quando Louis olha para ela, ela já está olhando para ele, da maneira que ele pode dizer que ela viu como ele estava olhando Harry.

Ele apenas lança um pequeno sorriso para a mesa. "Algo assim."

"Quer conversar lá fora?", Jade pergunta, mais suave. "Eu sou uma ótima ouvinte, você parece ter que tirar algo do seu peito."

Louis acena com a cabeça e eles caminham para o jardim escuro na parte de trás do hotel, as pedras abrem caminho para um pequeno caminho que conduz através da vegetação, tudo parecendo diferente no escuro. As luzes exteriores acendem-se e eles sentam-se em um banco de ferro entre as flores, entre os arbustos de rosas, sons fracos do oceano e grilos.

Ele brinca com o punho da manga de sua blusa, repentinamente nervoso. Ele não sabe como começar isso, mas com sinceridade, ele sabe que tudo seria mais fácil de lidar se ele conversasse com alguém sobre isso. Alguém de fora de seu pequeno grupo especificamente, porque ele não gostaria de enfrentar o _conhecimento_ todos os dias. E Jade é uma amiga. Ele respira bem, sentindo-se sufocado e exposto, no entanto.

"Eu não vou te julgar, apenas para que você saiba" Jade diz, sorrindo tranquilizantemente.

"Eu sei," Louis diz. "Então, você quer a versão abreviada, ou você tem algum tempo?"

Jade ri. "Por mais _atraentes_ que as conversas lá dentro estejam, acho que prefiro ficar e te ouvir."

"Tudo bem", diz Louis, preparando-se para admitir algumas das coisas que ele nunca disse nem a Zayn antes, uma torção profunda em seu estômago. "Ok. Então. Conheci Harry no colégio, e imediatamente nós tivemos uma ligação. Nessa época eu estava namorando esse cara, Aiden, ele foi a primeira pessoa pela qual eu me apaixonei, certo, e ele não estava necessariamente no armário, mas ele não queria que ninguém soubesse, então nunca fomos nada oficialmente, não para ele de qualquer maneira. O que... acho que no momento isso doeu muito e Harry era meio que a única coisa que tornou isso melhor, ele era praticamente tudo, mas nunca disse a ele sobre Aiden."

"De qualquer forma, isso durou cerca de um ano, e––e então eu, hm, eu peguei Aiden me traindo", Louis faz uma pausa, sua garganta já ficando seca. " _Com_ Harry. E eu só... eu surtei. Fiquei tão machucado e eu nem acho que era por causa de Aiden, para ser honesto, tipo só porque era meu _primeiro_ , entende? Eu não senti muito de qualquer coisa quando ele continuou me ligando depois, porque ele disse que ouvir minha voz o fazia mais feliz, mesmo que não estivéssemos juntos."

"Caralho – por quanto tempo isso durou?" Jade questiona, visivelmente furiosa.

Louis ri amargamente, exalando lentamente. "Ele só parou de ligar um pouco menos de um ano atrás, eu tinha há muito tempo deixado de atender. Eu não tinha certeza do que ele poderia ganhar com isso, algo estranho possessivo dele, eu não sei – eu era o que _despertava o lado gay_ dele, eu acho", ele zomba. "Mas eu penso... Eu penso que o que mais machucou foi que era com Harry. Isso me fez mal. Claro, ele nem sabia sobre Aiden e eu, mas eu não podia... Eu não podia olhar através disso. E eu fiz algumas coisas realmente ferradas depois disso, realmente, realmente horrível", ele se pára antes de divulgar qualquer parte _disso_.

"Um. Então, sim, nossa amizade se tornou efetivamente má tão rapidamente quanto começou. Para o resto do ensino médio e o ano que se seguiu. E naquele ano, eu estava nesta bolsa de futebol em Doncaster e machuquei minha perna, então eu tive que abandonar, meu pai se mandou, eu tinha uma série de relacionamentos terríveis, e eu era completamente culpado pelo quanto eles me ferrariam porque eu os permitia. E, eventualmente, eu queria que isso acontecesse porque eu queria ser o que tinha que sair, como se não houvesse nenhum tipo de afinidade lá, eu estava apenas adormecido com a forma como isso fazia as pessoas se sentirem porque eu já senti isso, eu simplesmente não me importava. É como... é tão fodido, certo?"

Jade não responde, mas ela balança a cabeça minuciosamente.

"E... e então Harry mudou-se para a casa ao lado de mim no início deste semestre. Isso foi completamente horrível no começo, como se tudo ainda doesse de alguma forma." Louis respira através de seu nariz, concentrando-se em cavar a ponta do sapato nas pedras. "Então nos pegamos."

"Uau, _enquanto_ vocês aindam estava nas gargantas um do outro?" Jade pergunta.

"Oh, especialmente aí," Louis sorri ligeiramente. "Muito. Foi _realmente bom demais_ –– mas você não quer ouvir isso. Uh. E foi como... redescobrir tudo sobre ele que eu... isso me deixou feliz, o que era uma coisa estúpida a se fazer porque agora ele é a pessoa mais importante de novo e estou com medo."

"Porque você não quer que ele vá embora, ou que você foda tudo?" Jade sugere, desenrolando os pensamentos confusos que Louis deixou na frente dela.

"Precisamente. Porque é como, se eu fizer... é _Harry_. Não vou ter outra segunda chance."

Ela fica quieta por um momento, fazendo sentido disso, e então ela inclina a cabeça para encontrar seu olhar. "Já pensou que talvez você não precise?"

Louis faz uma pausa, somente porque é estranho ouvir alguém dizer isso. "Eu acho que o tempo todo, e então todo meu peito se fecha e não consigo respirar. Parece completamente exagerado em voz alta, mas–"

"Não, não é. É totalmente compreensível."

"Se eu machucá-lo", ele baixa o olhar, dando a ela um olhar sério. "Eu não – eu nem seria capaz de– _deus_ ".

Jade inclina sua mão sobre o topo da mão dele. "Hey, tudo bem estar assustado. Como ele está com tudo isso sendo secreto?"

"Ele diz que está bem que eu precise de tempo, mas eu não sei o _quanto_ eu vou precisar. Eu me sinto terrível."

"Não. Ele se importa o suficiente para esperar, está tudo bem, Louis." Jade diz, oferecendo um sorriso reconfortante. "Agora eu posso perguntar, alguém bateu na cara desse tal Aiden? Porque eu teria."

Louis sorri, sentindo a tensão escorrendo de seus músculos. "Zayn queria. Mas então ele provavelmente também gostaria de ir atrás do outro cara e eu não queria exatamente que Harry ficasse _fisicamente_ machucado. Foi minha culpa por não ter falado com ele sobre Aiden antes." Ele sacode sua cabeça pateticamente. "Eu acho... acho que não contei a ele porque no fundo eu sabia muito bem que Aiden não se importava muito e eu estava com um pouco de vergonha de ser sua pequena 'experiência gay'." Louis reprime as lembranças, não ousa dizer que ele poderia ter sido um pouco _interessado_ em Harry naquela época, quando ele nunca poderia ter imaginado ele sentindo o mesmo.

Tanto quanto dizer tudo em voz alta doa, ele sente uma esmagadora sensação de leveza depois de tirar tudo isso do peito, uma sensação de 'arrancar o Band-Aid'. Ele olha para Jade cautelosamente por _alguma coisa_ e ela está sorrindo de todo o coração de volta para ele.

"Eu sei que você não pediu especificamente por um conselho meu, mas eu realmente acho que quando você estiver pronto, você ficará bem. Se você decidisse contar a todos agora, ficaria tudo bem." Ela parece tão genuína que quase convence Louis, como se fosse tão simples. Ele queria dizer aos outros e ao mundo inteiro por um tempo, e então ele levou um tapa na cara com medo congelado de deixar qualquer um saber o quão profundo ele está. Imaginando a visão do rosto de Harry quando ele foder com tudo. Ele sabe como um fato que ele não conseguiria lidar com isso.

Ela não o deixa permanecer sobre esses pensamentos. "Você se sente melhor agora? Que você compartilhou? Você ficou um pouco tenso a noite toda."

Louis acena com a cabeça. "Sim. Obrigado por ouvir e por... você sabe, manter-se quieta sobre isso."

Ela olha para frente, sorrindo como se estivesse satisfeita com o progresso dela. "Está bem, eu estava em um relacionamento fechado por _anos_ no ensino médio, eu sei o quão confuso as coisas podem ser. Não dizendo que isso é o mesmo, eu apenas – eu entendo que é uma merda. Isso é assustador."

Louis quer perguntar, mas ele não o faz, porque isso é realmente o suficiente, então ele apenas balança a cabeça, sorrindo porque a palavra ' _obrigado'_ não parece o bastante.

De volta para dentro, Louis pega Harry andando pelas multidões em sua direção. Jade boceja e pede licença por se dirigir ao seu quarto, Louis a abraça rapidamente e lhe agradece – ainda não é suficiente, mas ele realmente quer dizer isso, incrivelmente, sem dúvida.

O olhar de Harry segue atrás dela, e depois se encaixa em Louis. "Hey... Eu perdi você por um momento."

Louis não consegue respirar, ele sente carinho cair em cascata sobre ele. "Ficou um pouco cheio aqui, ficamos sentados lá fora por um pouquinho."

Harry murmura. "Eu acho que Liam quer voltar para o quarto, os pais dele estão o deixando louco. Você vem?"

Louis acena com a cabeça. "Sim, claro."

. . .

Zayn se inclina sobre a pia e espirra água em seu rosto, sentindo como se ele estivesse em um comercial de lavar o rosto. Ele esfrega o rosto com uma toalha e aperta as mãos ao redor da borda do balcão na esperança de que sua frequência cardíaca diminua, mas não ajuda quando Niall entra no banheiro e o coração de Zayn tremula no peito novamente.

Ele se situa em frente ao espelho ao lado de Zayn depois de jogar suas roupas na máquina de lavar em uma tentativa triste de arrumar a sala perfeitamente desordenada de Zayn, ele está vestido apenas com uma boxer com o logotipo do _Autobot_ , e Zayn pode sentir arrepios espalharem-se sobre sua própria pele nua.

"Você tem uma camisa que eu poderia roubar?" Niall pergunta depois de escovar os dentes com o dedo.

"Hm," Zayn faz uma pausa apertando a pasta de dente em sua escova e olha através dele até a pilha de roupas sujas e limpas no chão de seu quarto. "Tente uma de Louis."

Quando Niall volta um minuto depois, ele está vestido em outra camisa que Zayn nunca viu em Louis, e olhando para si mesmo com curiosidade. "Ei, esta é a camisa que eu comprei para Harry, a consegui no parque nacional de Yellowstone", ele diz, a camiseta com um azul desbotado com as palavras: ' _O Geyser realmente sopra...'_

"Você foi para Yellowstone?", Zayn questiona.

"Yup," Niall acena com a cabeça, lambendo seus lábios ainda vermelhos. "Esquisito. Juro que ele tem mais roupas aqui do que na sua casa real."

Zayn zumbe, colocando sua escova de dente de volta em seu suporte. "Sim, ele está tipo, sempre aqui. Eu não me importo nem nada, é bom que eles estejam se dando tão bem – e ele limpa depois de Lou, então isso é um bônus."

Niall começa a escovar algum tipo de produto através do cabelo com os dedos, Zayn o observa no espelho e Niall sorri quando ele o pega olhando, lavando as mãos na pia. "Ele dormiu aqui? Porque eu o chequei na outra noite e sua cama estava vazia."

"Eu acho que sim?", Zayn responde com as bochechas quentes, afastando os olhos e caminhando tranquilamente para a cama, puxando as coberturas bagunçadas sobre si mesmo. "Eles assistem a muitos filmes no quarto de Louis, então eu suponho que ele simplesmente adormeça lá."

"Que bonitinho."

"Sim" diz Zayn, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e inclinando-se para encontrar Niall em seu olhar. "Agora você está voltando para a cama? Eu me levantei muito cedo esta manhã, preciso dormir."

"Sim, sim, estou indo." Niall diz, sua voz meio em risos. Ele corre de volta para a cama, descansando o queixo no ombro de Zayn, as mãos em volta da cintura, se abaixando para um beijo.

. . .

De volta ao quarto, Liam cai imediatamente, sucumbindo a uma mistura de exaustão de socialização e exaustão de estar ao redor de seus pais. Harry sai do banheiro com uma calça moletom e uma camiseta e Louis senta-se em sua cama e sussurra boa noite para ele. Ele observa Harry se mudar sob as cobertas ao lado de um Liam roncando, desligando a luz e desaparecendo em cinza.

Louis fecha seus olhos, mas não sente o mesmo tipo de peso de sono como os outros. Seu celular vibra uma vez e ele não quer que a luz desperte ninguém, então ele o leva para a varanda, encostada na parede e deslizando até ele estar sentado no chão.

 _Mãe: Faz um tempo, querido, tudo está bem?_ _O planejamento do casamento está indo bem se você estiver interessado, mas entendo o contrário. Eu quero que você saiba que eu falei com Mark sobre a forma como deixamos as coisas e ele me fez perceber que eu fui um pouco injusta com você, não apenas na primeira vez, mas todas as vezes depois disso, e eu odeio que eu machuquei você. Não estou dizendo que eu estava completamente errada, mas estou disposta a falar sobre isso de forma adequada. Se você me deixar. Ele quer conhecer você, e eu sei que você tem muito a dizer também. Ligue-me quando puder, mãe x_

Louis aperta os olhos fechados e pressiona o celular em seu peito. Ele ainda não responde, não parece justo quando nada realmente faz sentido, e ele está cansado, e ele já confessou tanto esta noite. Ele definitivamente teve o suficiente de seu coração sendo derramado no chão por um dia.

Ele suspira fortemente. Se asfixiando no ar do oceano, crescente luz da lua, acendendo um cigarro e deixando-o queimar sua garganta. _Patético, patético, patético..._

O tempo passa por ele lentamente, mas o cansaço nunca segue, embora ele devesse estar se afastando em um espaço mental distante, porque ele quase não registra os passos até que Harry esteja bem acima dele.

"Não consegue dormir?"

Louis olha para Harry, olhos preocupados olhando para ele. Ele encolhe os ombros, apagando o seu cigarro.

Harry senta-se diretamente na frente de Louis, as pernas cruzadas do mesmo jeito, os joelhos tocando em Louis, os olhos se encontrando. "Hey."

"Hey," Louis expira, esperando que o nó torcido de ansiedade saia tão facilmente quanto.

Harry suspira, aproxima-se um pouco e junta os seus dedos com os de Louis. "Você está bem?"

"Sim." Ele mente.

Mas é claro que Harrry percebe. "Não, você não está. Qual é o problema?"

"Eu não sei." Louis diz com um suspiro.

Harry morde o interior de sua bochecha, não desviando o olhar. "Está tudo bem, você sabe, você não tem que falar sobre isso se não quiser."

Às vezes, Louis odeia que ele é tão maravilhoso. " _Você_ está bem? Você realmente não falou sobre isso desde que voltamos", diz Louis, não tendo que abordar o que _isso_ é.

"Você sabe que eu a verei em alguns dias."

"Isso não é o mesmo que falar sobre isso."

Harry balança a cabeça. "Eu sei que não é. Não sei o que há para dizer."

Louis move-se para que ele esteja ao lado de Harry, apoiando a cabeça contra o ombro dele, a cabeça de Harry contra o dele. "Diga-me como você está se sentindo."

"Eu honestamente não sei, estou tentando descobrir como _devo_ me sentir, mas provavelmente não vale a pena até que eu realmente fale com ela, estou apenas... triste."

Louis respira profundamente. "Eu odeio que você esteja triste e não há nada que eu possa fazer", ele murmura silenciosamente em seu pescoço.

"Eu sei," Harry diz, silencioso.

Louis se afasta, seu coração batendo furiosamente sem uma boa razão. Às vezes, ele quer contar a Harry tudo, todos os seus medos, mesmo aqueles que ele não quer admitir para si mesmo. Este é um desses momentos, então uma distração seria realmente muito boa agora.

E assim, Harry se pôs de pé, puxando Louis pelas mãos entrelaçadas. Eles pausam, e é silencioso, e Louis não pode registrar o resto do mundo. Apenas o céu negro riscado com cinza e a lua pálida e Harry.

E então–

"Eu vou nadar." Harry diz.

Okay.

Louis balança sua cabeça uma vez. "Não. Você não vai. É o meio da porra da noite, é assim que as pessoas _morrem_."

Harry sorri maliciosamente. "Será divertido, eu nunca nadei à noite antes."

"Por uma boa razão, suponho."

"Fazer algo novo todos os dias é uma coisa boa para se viver nos meus livros", ele diz, abrindo a porta para dentro do quarto deles.

"Isso não significa dar-se hipotermia." Louis sussurra enquanto o segue.

No corredor, Harry leva a ponta dos dedos de Louis entre os dele e o puxa suavemente. Tudo está aceso com luzes amarelas e papel de parede dourado, fingindo estar quente quando é na verdade o oposto. "É encantador que você se importe, mas eu vou de qualquer maneira, a única coisa que você pode fazer é me acompanhar e ter certeza de que eu não me afoge."

"Isso é realmente injusto" Louis diz com a boca arrastada para uma linha rija. Não dura muito, é claro, porque no elevador, seus lábios ficam sobre os de Harry, as mãos sobre a pele de Harry, ele nem se lembra do que ele estava desaprovando.

. . .

À beira da praia, dedos dos pés cavando nas pedras ao longo da costa, Louis assiste Harry tirando a camisa.

Ele não faz muito esforço para desviar o olhar. É algo mais no luar, as sombras fazem seu trabalho ao longo dos músculos tonificados de Harry, as duras tatuagens pretas e quadris definidos, a luz branca brilhando e dançando sobre sua pele. Louis engoliu através da garganta seca. Nada parece real.

Harry também deixa cair o jeans, apenas em uma cueca preta de pano fino, e quando ele começa a dirigir-se para a água, Louis zumbe indignado e relutantemente abandona sua própria camisa e jeans no chão, seguindo depois de Harry.

Quando a água negra engole seus pés descalços e bate contra seus tornozelos, ele de repente é trazido de volta ao pensamento racional. Como, o tipo que diz: " _não siga meninos estranhos no oceano tarde da noite_ ", e ele está se amaldiçoando porque ele já se aproxima da profundidade da cintura, seguindo a silhueta de cabelos longos e ombros largos, metade de seu corpo desaparecendo onde a água reflete as estrelas cintilantes. Ele vai matá-lo.

"Esta é a pior ideia que você já teve" ele chama atrás de Harry e não recebe resposta.

A água está apenas na altura de seus ombros quando ele o alcança, o menino parou e está apenas observando a água como se a mesma lhe dissesse algo importante. As ondas suaves e pequenas os movem lentamente, balançando-os e Louis observa Harry olhando para o céu.

Harry se vira para ele quando percebe sua presença, sorrindo largamente, depois afunda na água e Louis sente seus braços serpentearem ao redor da cintura e puxá-lo para baixo também. Não é mais tão frio porque seu corpo é essencialmente vazio de todos os sentimentos, mas a água salgada entra em sua boca e quando ele ressurge, seu cabelo está grudado em sua cabeça, o qual ele empurra para o lado com uma mão, e o cabelo de Harry está metade sobre seu rosto inteiro.

"Eu te odeio," Louis diz, empurrando o cabelo de Harry para fora de seu rosto para que ele possa vê-lo. "Eu realmente te odeio."

O sorriso de Harry não hesita, ele se aproxima, "não, você não odeia", seus lábios se esfregando contra os lábios de Louis, entorpecidos e frios, e segurando o rosto de Louis entre as mãos, deixando-o empurrar para frente, mas não todo o caminho, fingindo segurá-lo de volta.

"Eu odeio", sussurra Louis, fechando os olhos contra o luar, apertando firmemente as mãos contra a cintura de Harry. "Eu realmente, realmente odeio", e Harry o beija devagar, com a boca aberta, segurando seu pescoço, a água de suas mãos e do cabelo de Louis caindo friamente nas costas. Todo o comprimento de seus corpos pressionados juntos e Harry pega o lábio inferior de Louis entre os dentes antes de se afastar.

"Você está com gosto de cigarro." Harry diz, franzindo o nariz.

Louis bufa e o empurra com uma pequena pancada na água. "Isso é muito fodidamente frio. Não acredito que você me fez nadar aqui."

Harry fica de boca aberta. " _Fiz_ você?"

"Você basicamente disse que você se afogaria se eu deixasse você ir sozinho. E qualquer humano que se auto-respeite sabe que não é seguro nadar sozinho à noite, ao contrário da opinião popular, eu não quero que você se afogue."

Harry finge estar chocado. "Você _não_ quer que eu me afogue? Quanta consideração de sua parte!"

"Cala boca," Louis murmura carinhosamente, balançando a cabeça em direção ao litoral. "Venha, você pegará um resfriado."

Harry o segue. "Você se sente melhor, no entanto? O oceano é suposto a tipo, dar aos nossos cérebros uma ruptura cognitiva. Então, não estamos processando todas as informações lançadas para nós em terra. Toda a merda negativa."

Louis olha para ele, os flashes de branco do brilho da lua saltam do oceano. "Por que você está sendo inteligente à meia-noite? Você não está autorizado."

"Eu sempre sou inteligente."

Louis sorri, desviando o olhar. "E para responder a sua pergunta, sim, eu me sinto melhor. E você?"

"Sim."

"Bom."

"Bom."

Eles deixaram o ar lá fora secá-los para que eles não escorram pelo lobby e deslizem em suas roupas com desconforto. De volta ao quarto, Liam ainda está dormindo profundamente, e no banheiro, Harry fica na beira da banheira e descasca a roupa de Louis longe de sua pele úmida. Sem roupas, eles ficam no chuveiro juntos, água morna jorrando sobre corpos gelados entorpecidos, e Louis geme quando os dedos de Harrys se curvam em torno de seu pênis.

"Shh," Harry sussurra, beijando-o. "Quer acordar o prédio inteiro?"

Louis sorri um pouco, as palavras _: não me importo_ penduradas na ponta de sua língua.

Harry esfrega o polegar sobre a cabeça lisa de seu pênis, e Louis pressiona sua testa no ombro de Harry, mordendo o lábio inferior para parar de choramingar. Harry rasteja beijos ao longo de seu peito, agitando sua língua sobre seu coração que bate rapidamente. Louis espera que Harry não o sinta tão vividamente quanto ele.

Harry arrasta seus lábios inchados no estômago de Louis, caindo de joelhos e Louis tem que se apoiar na parte de trás do chuveiro para se estabilizar, mordendo fortemente contra a boca para abafar seus gemidos quando os lábios de Harry se aproximam da base, mantendo os olhos fixos. Ele acaricia seu comprimento ociosamente, lambendo ocasionalmente até que o pau de Louis esteja rígido, calor molhado seguindo cada vez.

" _Deus_ , Haz," Louis geme, ofegante contra a água escorrendo por sua boca. Ele encontra o cabelo de Harry, agarrando-se, apenas o suficiente para não doer, puxando os quadris para frente uma vez.

Harry inclina-se mais profundamente, lambe da base para a ponta, pecaminosamente lento, sugando quase tentativamente na cabeça e depois voltando para baixo. Arrastando seus lábios sobre ele, gradualmente, o calor fazendo Louis gemer sem vergonha, usando sua própria mão para cobrir sua boca, mas Harry não tem pena, esvaziando suas bochechas, espremendo os quadris de Louis e Louis não consegue desviar o olhar. Harry trabalha em um ritmo, trabalhando sua boca para cima e para baixo, levando-o mais fundo, seus lábios vermelhos e brilhantes e observando Louis com tanto foco.

Os olhos de Louis se fecham, uma onda súbita de prazer o surpreendendo, a boca de Harry ainda se movendo, gemendo suavemente ao redor dele, músculos tensos e tremendo e não deixando cair.

Louis tem que morder o lábio bruscamente agora, segurando a respiração, todo o seu corpo estremece quase como um choque para si mesmo. Harry continua, mais e mais e mais – ele sufoca um ganido, ouvindo os gemidos ansiosos de Harry, seus dedos tremem – arquejando quando ele goza na boca de Harry. Harry diminui, e eventualmente Louis sente que sua excitação desaparece. Harry puxa com um barulho, ele se põe de pé, tendo que terminar com sua própria mão.

"Você é incrível", Louis murmura contra sua boca, deixando beijos em sua bochecha, sua mandíbula, debaixo do queixo. Em toda parte. Ele não pensa que é o suficiente.

"O mesmo para você", Harry responde, sorrindo, respirando com tanta força, tão aturdido, Louis não sabe a respiração de quem ele está ouvindo.

. . .

Eles se secam, se vestem e voltam para o quarto em que Liam está, ainda quieto, ainda dormindo. Eles sentam-se na cama de Louis, seguram as mãos e não dizem nada. Louis verifica seu celular para se certificar de que não há mais textos emocionalmente esmagadores, mas ele se sente tão incrivelmente estável, muito mais do que era há uma hora. Ele se inclina e pressiona um beijo na têmpora de Harry.

Harry se vira em sua direção, olhando para ele no escuro. "O que foi isso?"

Louis dá de ombros. "Você sabe", ele diz calmamente, e talvez Harry não saiba, mas ele não diz. Bom. É bom.

Harry o puxa para perto, arrastando beijos pelo lado de seu rosto, escovando levemente os lábios contra sua pele e parando em sua têmpora. _Sim, ele faz. Ele sabe_. Louis suspira contente, querendo mais do que qualquer coisa que Harry saia ou algo assim, porque Louis sabe que agora ele não será capaz de fazê-lo.

Em sua maneira típica contraditória, Louis, em vez disso, diz: "Eu quero que você fique", e sua voz sai tão baixa que ele nem sequer tem certeza que ele realmente disse algo.

Mas Harry olha para ele agora, então tudo bem, ele disse. "O que?"

"Apenas... até eu dormir?"

O rosto de Harry suaviza. "Sim. Claro, Lou."

Louis senta-se para mover-se debaixo das cobertas, deitando-se de lado de modo que ele está de cara com Harry e Harry se instala contra a cabeceira da cama, as pernas estendidas ao longo da cama. Louis encontra sua mão novamente, agarrando-a como se não pudesse dormir sem ela. Ele se sente infantil e carente, _deus_ , ele nunca sentiu isso antes. Ele nunca foi o que tem muito medo de dormir sem o outro, aquele com o coração pesado e as borboletas. Nada sobre isso está certo porque ele está aterrorizado, mas ele se sentiria tão errado se isso desaparecesse.

Harry aperta sua mão e ele adormece ao ritmo constante de sua respiração.

. . .

Luz alaranjada penetra no quarto do hotel, Louis sente lençóis suaves contra sua pele e algo quente pressionado contra ele.

_Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry ––_

Olhos abertos, Louis vê Liam ainda roncando na outra cama, suave e estabilizado, então Louis se aproxima e escova o cabelo da testa de Harry, ele ainda consegue cheirar seu shampoo da noite passada, só isso é suficiente para chocar Louis até os seus ossos. Ele se inclina para frente e pressiona seus lábios no topo da cabeça de Harry.

Harry se agita sob seu aperto, sorri e move a cabeça até que Louis esteja beijando sua boca em vez disso. Seus lábios o sufocando, os dedos já despertando para explorar em todos os lugares que ele quer que ele toque. Instintivamente, Louis pressiona de volta, deslizando suas línguas juntas, respirando mais.

"Lou..." Harry geme silenciosamente, arqueando os quadris para frente, o calor e o prazer curvando-se no estômago de Louis e em cada centímetro de seu corpo. "Fale comigo, bebê..."

Louis não tem certeza do que ele quer dizer com isso, mas ele pode adivinhar facilmente, pelo fato de Harry apenas se separar para sussurrar docemente em sua orelha, os quadris empurrando contra ele e a excitação espalhando-se e envolvendo-o inteiramente. "Eu quero você", _geme_ Louis, respirando irregularmente, com os dedos coçando para deslocarem-se para baixo. "Eu quero você, eu quero você, só você."

"Não é o que eu quis dizer", Harry agarra suas mãos quando elas acham a cintura de sua cueca, segurando-o de volta.

Louis beija sua bochecha, sussurrando: "Eu preciso de você" na orelha dele.

Harry ri. "Mais quente", ele diz, e aperta os quadris para frente novamente.

Louis geme, tentando beijar Harry novamente, mas ele se afasta o suficiente para que Louis veja como ele o está olhando, e é perfeitamente possível que ele nunca sentiu nada tão irrevogavelmente. "Eu te amo Harry. Eu estou tão apaixonado por você."

"Melhor", Harry sorri. "Melhor, melhor..."

Os olhos de Louis disparam para abrir, seu estômago caindo em uma onda de calor ardente.

_Mas que porra?_

Ele se senta, ofegante, apertando seu peito para tentar recuperar o fôlego. Ele olha para Liam e Harry que estão adormecidos profundamente em suas próprias camas, e depois pega um travesseiro e o agarra entre o peito e os joelhos.

Não. _Não, não, não, não –_

Ele não sabe por quanto tempo ele fica congelado assim, completamente paralisado, mas o quarto começa a ficar mais brilhante e brilhante, o sol nos olhos dele e, eventualmente, ele rola de volta para o lado dele, pensando _porra, o que eu estou fazendo?_ Fechando os olhos e lembrando como respirar. _O que eu estou fazendo?_

O mundo ao redor desacelera, o sol se eleva mais alto no céu e ele tenta fingir que está dormindo o tempo todo.

*

Autora original: @ _thecoloursneverfade_ no ao3 ( **lia** )


	10. Capítulo 10

"Levante-se e brilhe, Tommo!"

Liam arregaça as cortinas abertas e, embora Louis ainda não tenha _realmente_ dormido, ainda é fodidamente irritante. Liam agarra sua mochila e dirige-se para o chuveiro, enquanto Louis puxa o edredom sobre a cabeça e geme infeliz contra ele.

Ele sente um peso ao lado dele, afundando o colchão, e uma mão escorregando sob as cobertas e ao redor de sua cintura. Harry ergue o edredom de seu rosto e inclina a cabeça para ele.

"Dormiu mal?"

"Algo assim" Louis murmura, um meio sorriso sonolento no rosto dele.

Os olhos de Harry brilham na luz da manhã, mas ele dá um olhar mais pesado a Louis e se aproxima, Louis tenta manter a calma quando as mãos de Harry em volta de sua cintura pressionam mais. É muito perturbador. "Quer conversar?"

Louis balança a cabeça, sorrindo tão convincentemente quanto ele consegue, ele inclina a cabeça para frente no travesseiro e toca seus lábios juntos, segurando a parte de trás do pescoço de Harry e mantendo-o lá em um beijo persistente.

Harry geme e se inclina sobre Louis, beijando-o com força, murmurando contra sua boca, "Você está me distraindo."

"Não estou", Louis pressiona seus lábios para o canto da boca de Harry, "Estamos bem."

Harry se afasta um pouco, procurando o rosto de Louis, seus colares pendurados na frente dele. "Você tem certeza? Porque você costuma dormir como um bebê após seu orgasmo, é como, ciência respeitável que as pessoas dormem melhor quando elas–"

"Esses fatos realmente estão me excitando."

Harry ri, voltando para o lado dele. "Aprendemos tudo sobre hormônios outro dia na aula."

"Certo" Louis diz, sorrindo e esperando muito que este tópico tivesse sido evitado. Ele relutantemente se empurra para cima na cama, sentando-se na borda, sentindo Harry mover-se atrás dele e acariciar o seu pescoço, beijando-o lá. Louis se arrepia. "Deixe-me ser, sua desculpa gigante de um ser humano."

Ele sente Harry sorrindo contra ele e as palmas das mãos deslizando sobre ele, na tentativa de puxá-lo de volta.

"Eu preciso tomar banho", Louis diz, com uma tentativa meio frustrada de sair do aperto de Harry.

Harry torce as mãos em Louis por trás, descansando o queixo em seu ombro. "Liam está lá, a menos que - _oh_ , é isso o que é? Você e Liam?"

Louis resmunga e solta Harry, levantando-se. "Cale-se. Há outro banheiro no corredor."

"Ok, cuidado para você não se perder!" Harry grita atrás dele, sorrindo estupidamente quando Louis agarra sua bolsa e se dirige para fora.

No banheiro, ele tranca a porta atrás dele e se inclina contra a parede, pressionando as mãos em seu rosto, como se isso fosse suprimir tudo o que ele está sentindo. Deus, ele precisa muito _relaxar_. Ele passa a água nas mãos e esfrega-a sobre o rosto, sua respiração toda nervosa e comprimida, ele não sabe o porquê, ele está completamente _bem_. É apenas... É apenas como se nada fosse _real_ \- ele nunca teve nada que fosse _real_ ou fosse muito qualquer coisa. Aiden era algo, ele pensa - ou. Ou ele queria que ele fosse. Mas isso também não era real, até mesmo sua própria mãe se certificou de dizer-lhe isso quando O Término aconteceu.

Quem diz isso ao seu próprio _filho_? Quem impõe sua própria amargura ao filho e invalida seus sentimentos assim?

Louis aperta os olhos, tentando bloquear isso, com tanta força que ele consegue sentir que começa a dar pontadas.

 _Estou bem fodido agora_ , pensa Louis, querendo que ela o ouça. _Espero que esteja feliz_.

E agora ela está se casando e tentando buscar algum tipo de perdão para limpar sua barra através de uma _mensagem_. E Louis estava realmente considerando aceitá-lo como suficiente. Uau.

Ele tenta não passar uma quantidade notável de tempo no chuveiro, mas é difícil, quando a água cai sobre ele e não parece o suficiente para se livrar da vermelhidão em seus olhos. Ele quer limpar sua barra também, não é tão fácil.

. . .

Louis se surpreende com a facilidade com que ele é capaz de evitar alguém sem perceber que está fazendo isso.

A coisa é, logo depois que ele voltou do chuveiro, eles tiveram que se apressar para o andar de baixo e tomar café da manhã –- do qual Louis sentou-se confortavelmente entre Liam e Jade e não olhou para cima dos ovos para encontrar os olhos de Harry sobre a mesa. Novamente, nem mesmo percebendo o que estava fazendo até _depois_ \-- e no salão de convenção, felizmente, havia muitos palestrantes para se sentar, por isso não poderia ter sido surpreendentemente óbvio que Louis não estava falando com Harry o tempo todo. Ele não _quis_ , apenas... Apenas aconteceu.

Não é até que ele está no trem que realmente o atinge o fato dele não ter dito muito a Harry desde o encontro matutino. Ele talvez esteja um _pouco_ chateado com ele mesmo. Porque tudo bem, observe. Ele está _bem_ , totalmente. Completamente. E ele disse que não ia mais fazer isso, _eles_ disseram que não iriam se fechar, então não é justo com Harry, e Louis é, decididamente, o pior.

Louis assiste o sol se pôr pela sua janela no trem, esperando que de alguma forma Harry não perceba seu comportamento estranho ao longo do dia. Exceto que é uma coisa estúpida para se pensar, porque Harry sempre percebe, mas ele é fodidamente fantástico e respeitoso e ele sempre dá tempo a Louis para resolver as coisas. Louis poderia ser um covarde completo e absoluto e não abordar isso até _depois_ que Harry volte de visitar Anne, mas os conflitos não resolvidos são realmente, realmente ruins.

Ele espera que Liam saia para mostrar aos outros um vídeo em seu celular antes de se sentar ao lado de Harry. Ele se inclina contra ele, de modo que os lados de seus corpos são pressionados juntos e por algum hábito, Harry coloca seu braço sobre os ombros de Louis, então inclina a cabeça para baixo para olhar para ele, da maneira irritante que ele faz que faz com que Louis sinta que ele é o universo inteiro.

"Oi," Harry diz, e está bem, é perfeito, é completamente imperturbável, e Louis _odeia_ isso.

Louis o olha fixamente, depois eleva a mão sobre o rosto e geme contra seus dedos.

"O que? Qual é o problema?" Pergunta Harry, imediatamente preocupado.

Louis larga as mãos e franze o cenho para ele. "Deus, cala _boca_. Você é _bom_ demais."

A testa de Harry se franze. "Desculpe?"

"Não," Louis balança a cabeça, agitando uma mão desdenhosa para Harry. "Não, não faça isso. Você é maravilhoso, eu sou um idiota."

Harry contraiu os lábios. "Eu estou confuso, mas sim, eu concordo. Você é um idiota."

Louis apenas franze mais ainda a testa, e é inteiramente porque Harry é a melhor pessoa que ele já conheceu e isso é verdadeiramente, verdadeiramente uma coisa terrível.

Harry leva uma mão ao joelho de Louis e olha para ele, mais a sério. "Ei, eu estava brincando, o que foi?"

Louis suspira. "Eu fui estúpido, você sabe como eu simplesmente surto com as coisas?

Harry balança a cabeça, inclinando-se para mais perto e pegando a mão de Louis na sua, correndo o polegar de forma calma sobre as juntas de seus dedos. "Sim, eu sei. Está bem, Lou, você sabe que estou bem com isso."

"Eu sei disso, mas é como se às vezes eu nem percebesse que estou surtando até depois que aconteceu. Acho que te ignorei o dia todo."

"Oh, você fez" Harry diz imediatamente.

Louis olha para ele, franzindo a testa. "Bem, por que você não disse alguma coisa?"

Harry sorri suavemente agora, pressionando o polegar na perna de Louis em pequenos círculos. "Porque eu estava preocupado que isso pioraria as coisas, achei que você precisava de tempo para lidar com o que quer que fosse, e olha, é o que aconteceu", Harry rapidamente se inclina e beija Louis na bochecha. "Eu sou mágico."

Louis ergue as sobrancelhas enquanto observa Harry sentar-se em seu assento parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Eu acho que você realmente é."

. . . 

Quando eles chegam à estação, é só Zayn esperando por eles na van estacionada no outro lado da estrada. O céu está escuro e eles se despedem de todos e dirigem-se para a sua carona, os faróis piscam nos olhos de Louis quando Harry pega a sua mão e todos atravessam correndo a rua, apenas soltando quando chegam à porta.

Zayn cumprimenta-os com muita alegria, de forma invulgarmente alegre na verdade. Sua música está explodindo no caminho de casa enquanto Liam fica na frente e o relata sobre sua viagem. Harry enfiou-se entre Louis e suas malas, sua mão cobrindo a de Louis, e fica assim para o resto do caminho.

Quando eles chegam em casa, eles param para fora delas e Louis não sabe em qual delas entrar, porque aquela na qual ele _deveria_ entrar parece meio que morta ou como se alguém tivesse morrido lá dentro (ele não sabe honestamente por que eles ainda estão pagando o aluguel nesse local) e a outra parece ser o tipo de lugar que alguém criaria uma família - tirando o bairro um pouco incomodativo - com as luzes acesas e a silhueta de alguém na cozinha.

Ele vai para a segunda casa, despejando a mala no chão do quarto de Harry e sentando-se na bancada de café da manhã no andar de baixo.

Niall diz que está lhes cozinhando um jantar de "boas-vindas" enquanto ele se faz de escravo em um fogão quente depois de um longo, _longo_ abraço.

"Foram _dois dias_ ", Louis diz, quando Niall age como se eles tivessem voltado da guerra.

"Eu tenho ansiedade de separação, o que posso dizer?" Niall rebate, deslizando um prato no forno. "Z, você pode me passar o sal?"

Zayn está a caminho de dar a Niall o saleiro quando Niall o puxa pela barra de sua camisa e planta um grande beijo em seus lábios.

Liam derruba os talheres que estava prestes a colocar na mesa. " _Uau!_ "

Niall sorri amplamente e depois tenta voltar casualmente com o que ele estava fazendo, e Zayn apenas ergue as sobrancelhas, uma pitada de rosa em suas bochechas, e ele se dirige para a mesa de jantar, batendo as mãos com Louis ao longo do caminho. "Pegue, cara."

Louis compartilha um olhar com Harry que está tentando o seu melhor para agir como se ele estivesse surpreso, embora ambos definitivamente já soubessem. Ele se pergunta, no entanto, se alguém teve a mesma ideia sobre eles.

Durante o jantar, Liam aporrinha Niall e Zayn com perguntas, e Zayn simplesmente morde o lábio e encolhe os ombros como ele não se importasse enquanto Niall conta todos os detalhes -- _muitos_ detalhes. Ele, de alguma forma, se move do tópico para perguntar-lhes como o seminário foi, e como os pais de Liam foram, e Louis sente-se como um vazio total e completo na conversa. A única coisa que passa em sua mente é chorar no banheiro e observar Harry na água, contra a luz da lua e a sensação de segurança que ele sentiu em seus braços.

Seu trem de pensamento retorna alguns anos antes, quando os cachos de Harry eram mais selvagens e ele sempre se ruborizava quando Louis se aproximava demais dele. Quando eles se abraçavam para dizer adeus após a aula, ou em suas bobas fortalezas de lençóis, ou quando suas mãos tocariam, Louis dormiria no ombro de Harry e ele acordaria para encontrar o outro garoto com bochechas ardentes.

Com a maneira como estão agora, ele não pode deixar de se perguntar o que isso tudo significa. Ele olha para Harry sentado ao lado dele, absorvido na conversa, e é o mesmo garoto de todos esses anos, covinhas tolas e tudo. Esse calor no peito de Louis, esse _carinho_ , é tão esmagador que queima diretamente pelo seu núcleo. É surpreendentemente familiar.

No sofá, Niall balança as pernas sobre o colo de Zayn, distraidamente traçando uma de suas tatuagens enquanto eles assistem _A Identidade Bourne_ e, no escuro, as mãos juntadas sob o cobertor, Harry sorri enquanto ele observa seus amigos e sussurra na orelha de Louis: "amor jovem."

. . . 

Harry não se preocupa em desfazer a mala que ele levou para Brighton quando eles chegam a seu quarto depois que todos foram para a cama, apenas se veste em algumas roupas mais quentes e seu suéter favorito de Louis.

"Ei, então eu queria te perguntar..." diz Louis depois de alguns momentos tentativos. "Você falou com Liam e Niall sobre Anne?"

Harry ajusta sua mala pela porta e se volta para ele. "Sim, eu... Eu conversei com todos eles na verdade."

Louis pisca. "Você fez? Isso é ótimo. Quando?"

Harry morde o lábio. "Bem, eu disse a Niall quando você estava dormindo na outra manhã. Liam e eu conversamos no carro no caminho de volta da Uni, e Zayn, eu simplesmente me sentei um pouco no estúdio com ele e lhe dei a verdade nua e crua. Ele provavelmente foi o mais legal em relação a eu não ter mencionado isso antes. Quero dizer, eu sei que não o conheço tão bem, mas foi bom, acho, ele não surtou ou coisa do tipo como Niall e Liam fizeram."

"É uma grande coisa, Haz..."

"Eu sei, não é... Não é o que eu quis dizer. Não há muitas maneiras de reagir a: _'oh, a propósito, minha mãe tem câncer, é por isso que não falo sobre ela desde que nos conhecemos',_ mas tipo... Eu não... Eu não sei o que é, eu sempre sou tão estranho quando se trata de lidar com isso. Como, eu só não lido. Liam e Niall estão sempre tão preocupados comigo, e você também está - não me interprete mal, eu amo que você está, eu apenas... Sinto que é bom falar com alguém que não espera que eu diga muito, mas ainda assim sinto que já disse o suficiente. Isso faz sentido?"

Louis acena com a cabeça. "Sim, sim, entendi. Você... quer que eu pare de falar com você sobre isso?"

"Não, isso não é o que eu quero, preciso que você me faça falar ou eu nunca farei" diz Harry, abraçando os ombros de Louis. "Eu não quero que você mude, você é perfeito."

Louis se afasta, fingindo vomitar.

Harry apenas ri e puxa Louis de volta contra ele e beija todo seu rosto, exceto pela boca, até que Louis cede e beija-o de volta. Eles preparam o resto das coisas de Harry e, enquanto Harry verifica se todos os seus papéis foram submetidos, Louis senta ao lado dele, apoiando seu peito contra o lado de Harry, o queixo em seu ombro, desenhando sua pele com uma caneta esferográfica, "para que você tenha algo para ler no trem", ele diz, terminando uma longa carta sobre o antebraço de Harry cheia de bobagens, assinando com um _L_.

Na cama, seus dedos passeiam sobre a sombra caída ao longo do peito de Harry, ele fecha os olhos e sente seu cérebro disparar quando as mãos de Harry se escovam sobre ele também, com uma luz ainda tão grande que ele pode se ouvir respirar. Flutuando entre a consciência, ele não se lembra de mais nada sobre Harry naquele momento, só que ele está lá agora, seguro com ele, e quando ele não se lembra, em seus ossos, ele sente que ele poderia ter a coragem de enfrentar isto.

. . . 

Harry acorda Louis antes do nascer do sol, e Louis pisca os olhos grogues e esfrega o torcicolo no pescoço, franzindo a testa para Harry por acordá-lo tão cedo até que Harry o beija para tornar isso melhor.

Eles tranquilamente se vestem, compartilham um par de pedaços de torrada, Louis derrama chá quente em uma caneca de viagem e coloca-a no porta-copo da van enquanto ele gira a chave na ignição e ouve o motor rugir junto com os batimentos cardíacos, porque, bem. Ele realmente não quer que Harry vá embora.

Ele é uma contradição ambulante, porque _é claro_ que ele quer que Harry vá, ele precisa passar algum tempo com sua família e uma pequena separação pode até ser saudável para eles, mas tipo, eles não passaram um período distanciados há um bom tempo, e ele não quer saber como será.

Ele carrega uma das malas de Harry para ele quando eles chegam à estação, o sol nascendo no céu, escondido atrás de uma camada de névoa. Enquanto eles esperam o trem, Louis coloca a bolsa de Harry no caminho onde eles pararam, e ele enrola uma mão em torno do ombro de Harry, puxando-o para perto, abraçando-o próximo de seu corpo, estendendo suas mãos contra suas costas tão fortemente que ele precisará ser fisicamente removido. _Bom_ , Louis pensa. _Isso é bom_.

Ele mal se afasta, apenas permitindo espaço suficiente para pressionar seus lábios juntos. Ele o beija lentamente, sem pensar, saboreando-o, apenas respirando e respirando-o e deixando seus lábios deslizarem facilmente, porque é de repente tudo o que ele sabe fazer. Ele sabe que as pessoas estão olhando, ele não sabe que nenhum deles o conhece, ele sabe que não há muito que ele pode fazer para não beijar Harry agora mesmo.

"Eu só vou por alguns dias, Lou" Harry murmura bruscamente contra seus lábios.

"Sim, eu sei" diz Louis, beijando o canto de sua boca. "Não vou sentir falta de você."

Harry ri e balança Louis de lado a lado em seus braços. "Eu tenho que ir, _babe_."

O coração de Louis salta, ele não sabe se é pela palavra ou por quanto ele vai sentir falta de Harry. Ele suspira, respiração quente contra o pescoço de Harry. "Okay."

Harry ri novamente, mais quieto. "Isso envolve você me deixando ir."

Louis franze a testa, o pensamento de perder sua segurança - sua _âncora_ , isso não parece justo. Mas ele ainda tem a cabeça inclinada, então ele não pensa que Harry pode ver. "Envolve? Isso é uma vergonha, eu realmente não quero."

"Você claramente não vai sentir minha falta."

Louis ri fracamente. "Nem um pouco."

Quando eles se beijam pela última vez, Harry se vira para acenar cerca de cinco vezes antes de desaparecer no trem, o coração de Louis salta novamente e ele sabe que é por causa do quanto ele vai sentir a falta de Harry. Louis não pode vê-lo em seu assento, mas ele espera de qualquer maneira, levantando a mão para acenar quando o trem parte.

De volta à van, Louis está de repente muito consciente da ausência de Harry. Ele agarra seu peito e diz a si mesmo que quatro dias não é muito. Mas ainda assim, ele liga para Harry depois de alguns minutos, e quando ele atende Louis _não_ funga.

No telefone, ele diz a única coisa que ele pode dizer:

"Tudo bem, eu sinto sua falta."

. . . 

"E você a deu uma _bofetada_?" Disse Louis durante outro telefonema naquela noite, ouvindo Harry contar sobre uma senhora mais velha no trem, que disse que ele tinha um cabelo muito comprido para um menino, com um 'tom desagradável'.

Harry ri. " _Não! Jesus, eu não sou você, eu não saio por aí dando bofetada por esporte em senhoras_."

"Bem, você está realmente perdendo a vida."

 _"Não, acho que só estou sentindo falta de_ você _."_

"Suave," Louis diz, sorrindo na escuridão de seu quarto. Ele poderia estar na sala agora, porque ele não acha que Zayn sequer está nessa casa, mas ficar trancado em seu quarto está começando a ficar estranhamente confortável. Louis é um escravo por rotina, ele supõe. "Então, como você está?"

" _Bom, eu teria te ligado antes, mas depois que Gemma me pegou, fomos e visitamos um monte de parentes. Nós vamos ao hospital amanhã, Chris está lá agora, eu acho_."

"Ah, padrasto-babaca."

Harry ri novamente. " _Sim. Mas hey, eu lhe dei uma segunda chance, talvez nem todos sejam uma causa perdida."_

" ** _Hey_**."

" _Brincadeira_ ," diz Harry, Louis pode ouvi-lo sorrir. " _É tão estranho estar de volta no meu antigo quarto, tenho certeza que se eu procurasse o suficiente eu encontraria alguma das suas coisas aqui."_

Louis sorri e, sem querer, ele imagina Harry deitado na cama com o edredom verde, membros magros esticados em finas cuecas pretas, figuras de ação e fotografias nas prateleiras, cortinas de listras azuis e brancas, um pequeno espaço deixado aberto de modo que uma linha de luar prateado se estenda ao longo da pele nua de Harry. Ele precisa pensar em outra coisa. "Continue lembrando-me", diz ele.

_"Ah, certo. Porque nunca mais vou te ver."_

"Precisamente."

Eles ficam conversando por um longo tempo, porque porra. Okay. Louis sente falta dele. É só a primeira noite e Louis sente falta pra caralho do menino. E nem mesmo o sexo, isso está tipo, _bem_ abaixo na lista do que Louis sente falta. Louis espanta-se com o quanto de nada eles podem acabar falando sobre. É quase divertido quando Louis finalmente diz boa noite pela última vez, mesmo quando seus olhos são incapazes de permanecerem abertos, ele acha que ele poderia continuar falando.

" _Boa noite, Lou_ ," Harry diz novamente e antes de ele desligar " _sinto sua falta._ "

. . . 

Quando Louis sai da cama na manhã seguinte, seu primeiro instinto é fazer duas xícaras de chá. O que é hilariantemente embaraçoso quando ele se lembra de que Harry está ausente, e ele fica na cozinha por alguns segundos, perguntando-se o que é que há de errado com ele.

_Ninguém viu isso, relaxe._

Ele bebe os dois, porque é apenas um desperdício de outra forma, e ele envia uma mensagem para Harry enquanto ele está saindo pela porta.

_Louis: Bom dia sunshine, você deveria saber que eu acabei de me envergonhar na frente de uma chaleira e uma torradeira. Não é um bom começo para um dia já ruim._

_Louis: e isso certamente não é porque você está longe._

Ele entra na cozinha da casa ao lado para ver Niall e Zayn fazendo café da manhã. Niall está fritando ovos no fogão e Zayn - nas roupas de Niall, presume Louis, já que ele nunca pensou que iria ver o dia em que Zayn usaria uma camiseta de uma equipe de esportes - ele está de pé ao lado de Niall com uma mão presa em torno de sua cintura.

"Eu vou ser realmente presunçoso e assumir que um pouco disso é para mim?" Pergunta Louis, sentando-se na bancada de café da manhã.

Eles não se desprendem por causa de sua chegada, mas Niall se afasta para tirar alguns pratos. "Bom dia, amigo", ele diz a Louis, e planta um beijo no nariz de Zayn antes de correr para o andar de cima. Louis acha que ele pode realmente ver pequenos pássaros de desenhos animados circulando pela cabeça de Zayn.

Louis assobia. "Devo esperar cartões de Natal este ano? Eu sei que você não comemora, mas eu poderia vê-lo com um suéter horrível apropriado e: _com o amor dos Hor-_ "

Zayn joga a toalha de prato nele, mas não para de sorrir. "Isso é tipo, muito louco?"

Louis olha para ele, perplexo. "O que você quer dizer?"

Zayn encolhe os ombros e pula quando se lembra dos ovos, desligando o componente e pegando alguns pedaços de torrada. "Isto. Eu. Niall. Namoro. Nós somos amigos e nós praticamente vivemos juntos, eu não quero que isso estrague as coisas."

Louis pega um prato que Zayn estende para ele, ignorando o pensamento de quantas vezes ele se fez a mesma pergunta. "Ele faz você feliz?"

Zayn revira os olhos. "Só porque eu tenho um namorado não significa que você seja o Dr. Phil."

_[Dr. Phil é um psicólogo dos Estados Unidos que tornou-se conhecido do grande público ao participar nos programas de Oprah Winfrey como consultor de comportamento e relações humanas.]_

"Ele te faz feliz?" Louis pergunta novamente.

Zayn suspira. "Sim."

"Então essa, meu filho, é sua resposta."

Zayn dá a Louis um olhar morto, mas beija sua bochecha de qualquer maneira como um obrigado e leva seu café da manhã para o andar de cima. Isso é bom, porque Louis precisa de alguns momentos em pânico sozinho para questionar se ele deve ou não tomar seu próprio conselho.

Liam desce um minuto depois, estendendo os braços acima da cabeça e bocejando. Ele pega um prato e senta na bancada de café da manhã com Louis.

"Hey, como está Harry?" Liam questiona.

Louis rapidamente verifica seu celular novamente, ele ainda não recebeu uma resposta. "Bem, falei com ele ontem à noite, ele vai ao hospital hoje, então."

"Tudo bem, deixe-me saber como ele está, sim?"

"Sim, claro", diz Louis. "Ele não te manda mensagens?"

Liam ri. "Ele não me falou sobre sua mãe ter _câncer_ até alguns dias atrás, acho que você é o único que vai receber atualizações regulares."

Louis deseja não corar, é mais fácil porque ele está mais preocupado com a estranha borda no tom de Liam.

"Eu não estou tipo, irritado com ele ou com qualquer coisa", Liam se apressa para esclarecer. "Eu entendo que seria difícil falar sobre isso. Não estou bravo. De modo nenhum."

"Eu sei." Louis sorri.

"Eu só queria que ele tivesse dito _alguma coisa_ ," continua Liam. "Não precisava ser tudo. É só que... ele me deixou reclamar sobre coisas que perdem a cor em comparação com meus pais, enquanto o tempo todo sua mãe tem câncer. Eu me sinto como um idiota, como, o que ele deve ter pensado sobre mim?"

Louis entende como Liam poderia se sentir chateado. É como se queixar de esquecer o seu carregador para alguém que nem sequer tem um celular. Ou alguma coisa. "Bem, se isso te faz sentir melhor, ela estava supostamente melhorando quando ele te conheceu."

Liam franze seus lábios, os olhos se estreitando, então ele balança a cabeça. "Na verdade não."

"Ele só manteve para si mesmo porque ele não estava lidando bem com isso no momento, ele achou mais fácil simplesmente _ter vocês_ _lá_. Você ajudou muito, Liam, ele nunca pensaria menos de você."

Liam sorri para ele. "Obrigado", diz ele. "Estou muito feliz que vocês dois estejam tão próximos agora, honestamente Lou. Isso é tipo como era quando vocês eram companheiros no ensino médio?"

Louis força uma risada. "Um pouco."

Zayn e Niall descem escada abaixo então, as mãos juntas, Niall definitivamente vestindo uma das velhas camisetas de banda de Zayn, e de pé pressionado atrás dele enquanto ele abre a porta da frente, rindo alguma coisa em sua orelha.

Louis, instintivamente, tira seu telefone para enviar uma mensagem a Harry.

_Louis: apenas um PSA: Zayn e Niall são oficialmente o casal mais nojento de todos. Estamos nos mudando._

_[PSA: Publice Service Announcement / anúncio de serviço público]_

. . .

Se Louis conhecesse a extensão das selfies de Niall ou o modo detalhado em que ele pode descrever os olhos de Zayn, nunca lhe teria dado seu número ou seu nome de usuário do Snapchat.

Toda vez que o celular de Louis vibra enquanto ele está na aula, ele salta para ver se é uma resposta de Harry, mas, infelizmente, Zayn está sentado nas salas de música com Niall matando uma palestra de História da Arte, ou Zayn está de mãos dadas com Niall enquanto eles bebem Starbucks, ou _você sabia que Zayn tem uma tatuagem de sabre de luz que brilha no escuro???_ (Sim. Louis estava com ele quando ele a fez.)

Louis morde de volta o amargo toque de ciúme arrancando o caminho para fora dele e, de alguma forma, o número de Harry aparece em sua tela novamente.

_Louis: Niall está lhe enviando tantos snaps com o novo namorado como ele tem me enviado? Eu vou bloqueá-lo._

Harry não responde, e Louis tem uma pequena carranca no rosto sempre que ele olha para o celular. Quando ele está sentado na recepção no trabalho, aparentemente é notável.

"Certamente você pode durar alguns dias" diz Jade, empurrando o carrinho de livros para a mesa.

Louis ergue os olhos do celular. "O que?"

"Liam me disse que Harry estava indo para casa um pouco", diz Jade. "Eu suponho que sua ausência é a razão pela qual a vida foi tirada do seu rosto?"

Louis ri fracamente. "É bom, eu deveria me acostumar com isso."

"Louis, não–"

"Não estar sem ele o tempo todo, só... Um pouco de separação. Acho que é bom." Louis diz, na tentativa de convencer-se desse fato.

"Sim, totalmente, eu acho. Ficar colado ao seu celular provavelmente não é o melhor começo."

"Provavelmente não, mas eu nunca fui de seguir as regras." Louis diz com um dar de ombros de ' _o que você vai fazer?'._

Ela ri e faz um movimento de chicoteamento com a mão antes de arrancar com seu carrinho de livro. De fato, Louis verificou seu celular novamente, perguntando-se sobre o quanto de um bastardo controlador ele quer ser.

_Louis: Haz, hey._

_Louis:_ _como está tudo em casa? Desculpe pelas msgs, estou apenas preocupado, sem ouvir de você o dia todo e tudo. Você está bem?_

Ele suspira quando passam muitos minutos e, eventualmente, ele desliza o celular de volta ao seu bolso.

. . . 

"Convidei todos para virem aqui amanhã à noite, já que todos terão terminado com os exames, pensei que seria bom." Niall diz naquela noite quando eles chegaram a casa.

Liam geme de onde está reaquecendo algo no micro-ondas. "Eu não estou com vontade de uma festa, Ni."

"Não é uma festa, apenas jantar." Niall esclarece.

"Todo mundo?" Louis questiona.

"Nick, Perrie, Jade, Leigh-Anne and Josh," Niall diz. "Eles realmente não vieram apenas para curtir, então pensei por que não?"

"Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia" diz Zayn. "Embora seja estranho sem Harry."

Zayn olha para Louis então, que apenas encolhe os ombros apesar de seu coração fazer uma tentativa desesperada de fugir de seu peito.

Depois do jantar, eles estão situados na sala, Niall e Liam jogando _Fifa_ , enquanto Zayn se ocupa com seu bloco de desenho. O celular de Louis vibra no braço do sofá, alarmando-o para fora de seu sono.

_Harry: desculpe, deixei meu celular na casa e passamos o dia no hospital, Gem iria me deixar usar o dela para te enviar uma mensagem, mas eu não conseguia lembrar seu número. Skype?_

O alívio que Louis sente é quase embaraçoso. Assim como é a velocidade em que ele escreve sua resposta.

_Louis: sim, deus, me dê um minuto, eu irei no andar de cima._

Ele espera até que Liam e Niall voltem a outra rodada do jogo antes de desaparecer no quarto de Harry e encontrar seu laptop debaixo de algumas roupas dobradas na mesa de Harry.

"O fato de você não memorizar meu número é espantoso, Harold. Estou ferido." Louis diz imediatamente para a câmera.

Harry bufa. "Você sabe o meu?"

"Eu nunca deixaria meu celular em qualquer lugar."

"Claro."

Louis estuda seu rosto. "Você parece cansado, como foi o seu dia? Como estão todos?"

Harry passa a mão pelos cabelos, apoiando-se na cabeceira da cama. "Melhor do que eu esperava, Gemma e Chris estão lidando tão bem quanto qualquer um pode nessa situação. Mamãe está no mesmo estado que estava quando a vimos, o que é na verdade uma coisa realmente boa. Eles me deixaram sozinhos com ela um pouco para que pudéssemos conversar, e foi... foi bom. Eu me sinto melhor de alguma forma. Mas então, isso só me faz sentir como merda porque eu não deveria me sentir bem quando ela está doente."

Louis morde o lábio com tristeza. "Harry, eu não acho que ela iria querer que você fosse miserável. Você deveria se sentir feliz. Estou tão feliz que ela está indo bem e você conseguiu conversar. É tão bom."

"Sim, obrigado", Harry sorri. "Eu sinto sua falta."

"Não comece com isso, você sabe que eu poderia ter ido", diz Louis.

Harry balança a cabeça. "Você ainda está estressando com seus estudos, eu não poderia ter pedido que você os apressasse por mim."

"Sim", murmura Louis. "Eu teria, no entanto."

"Esse é o problema."

Louis vai argumentar, mas detém-se. "Eu odeio quando você está certo."

Harry sorri, satisfeito consigo mesmo. É um sorriso cansado, no entanto. "Eu sei. Então, Zayn e Niall realmente são tão ruins? Eu consegui algumas fotos para que eu possa apenas imaginar."

Louis faz uma careta. "Terrivel. Absolutamente terrível. Todo apaixonado e besteiras, é repulsivo."

A boca de Harry se estica em um sorriso, os olhos brilhando com carinho. "Que nojento."

"Certo?" diz Louis, soltando uma risada fraca, seu sorriso suavizando. "Eu sinto sua falta também, você sabe."

Harry acena com a cabeça, um menor piscar de algo em seus olhos. "Eu sei."

Parece o suficiente, então Louis acena de cabeça definitivamente e sussurra de volta ao seu travesseiro, como se fosse um peso tirado de seu peito. "Você está bonito, eu deveria ter dito isso no início -- eu disse isso? Eu não sei. Mas você está bonito."

Os lábios de Harry se inclinam para cima. "Você também. Você está no meu quarto?"

Louis acena com a cabeça. "Meu laptop estava aqui, e eu dormi na minha própria cama na noite passada, mas não pareceu certo, pelo menos não sem você."

Louis não espera ver Harry derreter na frente dele, como se ele não esperasse que ele dissesse isso. É incrivelmente amável. "Eu sei como você se sente", Harry diz calmamente. "Então você vai dormir com uma pilha de roupas minhas ou algo assim?"

"É _claro_! No entanto, foi sua decisão ficar comigo, Haz, então pergunte a si mesmo, quem é o único com o problema aqui?"

Harry ri, seus olhos brilham e é estúpido, quente e irresistível. "Eu odeio que eu não esteja contigo agora mesmo."

 _Deus._

"Sua porta tem uma tranca?" Louis pergunta rapidamente.

O sorriso de Harry só cresce, ele se levanta rapidamente e reaparece alguns segundos depois. "Trancado."

Louis sorri e tira a camiseta, facilmente escorregando as calças e chutando-as para fora da cama.

Os olhos de Harry seguem todo o movimento, Louis pode ver o quão pesado ele respira. "Deus. Você está nu e na minha cama agora, _babe_."

Louis meneia as sobrancelhas e observa enquanto Harry perde sua própria camisa e fica de joelhos para lidar com suas calças. Não é o mesmo que realmente estar juntos, mas oh bem, isso terá que fazer.

. . .

Louis está extremamente animado quando ele e Liam saem da última aula no dia seguinte. Provavelmente é um eufemismo dizer que ele está pronto para passar duas semanas neste lugar de praia onde Liam, Niall e Harry viveram por um tempo. Ele espera que o oceano faça essa coisa novamente - o que foi que Harry disse? Uma coisa cognitiva? - tanto faz. _Isso_. Ele está o dia inteiro trocando mensagens com ele sem parar, Harry passou mais um dia no hospital, e ele não entrou em especificidades além de: " _está bem"_ ou " _conversamos muito_ ", mas isso é mais do que suficiente, nas considerações de Louis.

Quando eles chegam em casa, Louis quase não tem tempo para enviar mensagens a Harry porque Niall o colocou no trabalho para fazer sua mesa de jantar parecer "apresentável". Seja o que for que isso signifique.

Louis não pode deixar de sentir todo o calor no interior quando ele vê Niall e Zayn juntos na cozinha, parece com a primeira vez que ele os viu lá e sentiu como se tivesse entrado em um momento íntimo que ele não era suposto a ver. É diferente agora, entretanto. Mais fácil de alguma forma. E Zayn é mais feliz. Bom. Isso é bom. Louis não está com nem um pouco de ciúmes.

"Bem-vindos à nossa casa!" Niall saúda quando os outros chegam.

"Nós já estivemos aqui antes, Niall." Josh fala. 

Niall o atinge no ombro. "Cale a boca, Josh, deixe-me ter isso."

Nick é o próximo a entrar, jogando os braços em volta de Zayn e Niall. "Ei, pessoal! Feliz que vocês dois estão finalmente fodendo!"

" _Oh meu deus_ ," Zayn murmura, uma expressão dolorida no rosto.

Niall murmura _desculpe_ para Zayn por cima do ombro de Nick e Louis se esforça muito para não rir, sorrindo feliz para todos enquanto entram.

Todos se situam na sala, e Louis se força a não subir e verificar o celular porque, aparentemente, seus sentimentos são óbvios _assim_. Harry com certeza estará ocupado com as coisas da família de qualquer maneira, Louis não precisa se sentir tão apegado. Ele se deixa envolver nos redemoinhos de conversa, e é estranho, porque eles nunca saíram assim com pessoas de fora do pequeno grupo restrito deles.

Liam, sendo o conversador maravilhoso que ele é, decidiu perguntar a todos o que eles estão pensando em fazer com o resto de suas vidas, obviamente, nunca tendo experimentado o vazio escuro do existencialismo que Louis caiu em um número de vezes incontáveis.

Josh é o primeiro a responder. "Bem, eu acabei de começar em um emprego de meio-período para ajudar com equipamentos e set-up naquele lugar Dome que suporta todas essas bandas indie, é muito louco, porque é como, apoiar bandas que estão apenas começando, é algo que eu estou interessado em fazer, então isso sou eu."

Niall balança a cabeça, impressionado. "Legal, cara. Eu ainda não tenho ideia do que farei depois disso."

"Músico de sucesso e seu namorado artista faminto" Perrie sugere.

Zayn sorri carinhosamente para Niall. "Parece perfeito."

"E quanto a você Louis?" Jade pergunta.

Louis encara o teto, tentando formular uma resposta. "Professor? Talvez? Eu não sei. Isso muda muito."

Nick consegue expulsar Louis do seu estado de preocupação com seu futuro quando ele diz: "Bem, todos sabemos que Harry será o mais bem sucedido de todos nós, _Doctor Styles_ , deus, isso soa bem - ei, onde está ele?"

Liam tosse. "Visitando a família..."

Eles não se demoram nisso, felizmente. Perrie bate as mãos uma vez. "Isso é tão doce! Eu preciso entrar nisso, eu tenho uma montanha de roupa para lavar lá em casa."

Eles falam até que o forno sinaliza, e é seguro dizer que todos não estão menos do que impressionados com o seu chef pessoal quando todos se sentam à mesa de jantar.

"Você não precisava fazer tudo isso, isso é realmente bom, pessoal." Leigh-Anne diz.

Niall encolhe os ombros, colocando o último prato na mesa. "Honestamente não é nada fora do comum, sem ofensa, vocês são todos muito especiais."

"Espere – vocês fazem esse tipo de jantar todas as noites?" Ela questiona.

"Sim?" Niall diz lentamente.

"Isso é tão amável!" Leigh-Anne diz. "Nós precisamos fazer isso, Pez."

A noite logo se transforma em Niall informando a todos que ele está disposto a dar aulas de culinária, com descontos para amigos. Nick e Zayn entram em um debate sobre arte, o que deixa todos os outros extremamente confusos, porque Nick não sabe nada sobre arte, e qualquer coisa que Zayn falava era muito técnico e não se entendia exatamente. Liam tenta fazer com que todos se inscrevam na sua academia, sem sucesso, e Niall e Zayn compartilham pequenos olhares de carinho a noite toda. Louis jura que ele nunca viu Zayn corar tanto. Ele poderia fazer isso? Harry e ele realmente podem ter isso?

Ele pergunta a si mesmo essa questão em especifico por toda a noite, até que todos, exceto por ele, Nick e Jade voltarem para a sala para assistir a um filme, e Nick está criticando uma garota com quem ele está saindo, mas ela não quer ser oficial.

"Parece que você ganhou um problemão, amigo." Louis diz, completamente descomprometido por toda a situação. "Ainda tem que respeitar os desejos dela, no entanto."

"Seja como for", Nick suspira. "Pelo menos _eu estou_ transando. Você deveria começar um desses pactos com Harry, tipo se vocês ainda estiverem solteiros e aos trinta, então..." ele junta os dedos sugestivamente.

Louis dá uma risada engasgada e não olha para Jade, que é, sem dúvida, a fonte do riso junto a ele. "Eu vou ter certeza de chegar a isso."

"Na minha opinião, acho que vocês dois estão sendo realmente estúpidos", diz Nick. "Ambos estão desperdiçando suas aparências. E não, eu não estou flertando com você, mantenha suas calças Louis."

Louis bufa. "Eu não estava preocupado com isso. Nunca se preocupe."

"Tipo, eu entendo, talvez você queira esperar até encontrar a pessoa certa", Nick diz. "Mas o cara certo não vai apenas aparecer, você deve se colocar mais lá fora. Especialmente Harry, _Jesus_ , é como se o menino _quisesse_ ser solteiro."

"Talvez ele queira", diz Jade, ao mesmo tempo em que Louis diz: "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Nick encolhe os ombros, recostando-se na cadeira. "Nós temos essa aula juntos, e eu estava tentando juntá-lo com um amigo meu, porque eles estão ambos em forma e se dariam bem perfeitamente, mas ele é todo tipo ' _não, não estou interessado_ '". Nick aprofunda sua voz, na tentativa de parecer mais com Harry e Louis não aprecia isso. "Tipo _cara–"_

"Eu acho que isso é realmente bom dele", Jade interrompe rapidamente, provavelmente percebendo o quanto Louis estava ficando tenso. "Eu acho que ele é o tipo que quer ser amigo de alguém primeiro, e não há nada de errado com isso."

Louis dá um suspiro de alívio e agradece os céus por quem quer que tenha decidido colocar Jade em sua vida, ela lhe dá um sorriso reconfortante e ele tenta responder o mesmo. É meio difícil sob a onda de desconforto que ele sente ao fazer parte de uma discussão que se parece mais como se estivessem fazendo fofoca sobre Harry. Ele não gosta de falar sobre a 'vida amorosa' de Harry quando ele nem está lá, ele não gosta exatamente de falar sobre Harry _ao todo_ pelas costas, isso o deixa sentindo-se um pouco pesado. Ele preferiria falar _com_ ele, se ele for sincero.

Ele não tem a chance de seguir com esse pensamento e escapar para o andar de cima para pegar seu celular, porque Jade rapidamente muda o assunto para algo completamente sem-relacionamento, sem relação com Harry, e isso flui na próxima hora. Todos finalmente começam a bocejar, e desaparecem em seus carros.

"Bye, pessoal! Obrigado por esta noite, foi adorável", diz Jade, puxando-os para um último abraço e depois entrando no carro com Josh. Eles acenam quando eles saem, e Louis sente que foi um sucesso, apesar da pequena protuberância na estrada.

Niall desliza no sofá e solta um grande suspiro. "Ótima noite hoje, garotos. Minha mãe ficaria orgulhosa, eu fiz uma festa de jantar real", ele agarra Zayn pela cintura e o puxa para baixo com ele. "O que, a propósito, ela quer conhecer você."

Zayn dispara a Niall um olhar desconcertado. "Você já contou aos seus pais sobre mim? _Niall–_ "

"Não se preocupe, acabei de falar muito sobre você como amigo", garante Niall. "Eu não direi nada até que você esteja pronto."

Louis pisca de onde ele ainda está de pé na entrada da porta, tentando não ser muito óbvio em suas observações, mas _\- isso é tão fácil?_

Zayn apenas encolhe os ombros. "Você pode dizer o que quiser, não me importo", ele diz, e puxa um cobertor até os ombros. "Para o que estamos adormecendo esta noite? Slasher clássicos ou _Scooby Doo_?"

_[Slasher é um subgênero de filmes de terror quase sempre envolvendo assassinos psicopatas que matam aleatoriamente.]_

" _Scooby Doo_ com certeza" diz Liam, saltando em seu puff.

"Eu vou ver vocês na parte da manhã" diz Louis, indo para a escada.

"Vai dormir no quarto do Harry?" Ele ouve Zayn perguntar atrás dele.

Louis pára na escada. "Nossa casa é praticamente não vivida, Zayn. Eu prefiro não congelar até a morte."

"Isso é verdade, e ele ficaria sozinho, o que não é divertido" lembra Liam.

Louis aponta para ele. "Exatamente, Liam. Fico feliz em saber que você se preocupa com meu bem-estar."

Ele descobre que esta casa também não está exatamente quente, e ele se enrola sob as cobertas de Harry e, finalmente, pega seu celular, arrancando o carregador no qual ele ficou conectado à noite toda.

E oh, ele se sente terrível quando vê quantas mensagens ele tem.

_Harry: hospitais cheiram realmente estranho. São os doentes? Ou os produtos de limpeza? Eu preciso de respostas._

_Harry: Pombos tentando roubar meu sanduíche :(_

_Harry: um cara em um café flertou comigo, senti-me super culpado mesmo que eu não tenha feito NADA, eu prometo!!_

_Harry: ok. Silêncio vindo de você é estranho ou eu sou apenas duplamente paranóico._

_Harry: Você está bravo sobre o menino do café? Foi uma interação de cinco minutos, sério, e eu sou muito bom para o meu próprio bem, você sabe disso (haha), mas de verdade. É isso ou é outra coisa??_

_Harry: Não se atreva a me ignorar Louis William Tomlinson._

_Harry: tudo bem. Então tipo, eu estarei esperando no meu celular. Mande msg quando você puder x._

Louis desiste de tentar montar uma mensagem que explica que ele não poderia responder, pois Jade disse que ele está saindo mais óbvio do que ele quer ser e ele acaba apenas ligando para Harry.

" _Eu sinto muito por qualquer coisa que eu possa ter feito!_ " É a primeira coisa que Harry diz quando ele atende.

"Oh, meu deus", diz Louis, sorrindo, seu peito se expandindo. "Você não fez nada, respire Haz."

" _Essa é a coisa do 'não sou eu, é você', porque eu vou voltar para casa_ agora mesmo-"

"Eu não _ousaria_ ," Louis diz. "Desculpe, nós tínhamos convidados e meu celular estava no quarto e Niall me fez arrumar a casa toda legal e–"

" _Cristo, a rainha estava visitando?"_

"Sim, Nick estava aqui," Louis sorri quando Harry ressoa. "Niall convidou algumas pessoas para o jantar, foi muito estranho sem você, a propósito."

_"Isso soa muito bem, acho que é uma desculpa boa o suficiente"._

"Você supõe," Louis revira seus olhos. "Então, o que há sobre um cara em um café?"

_"Oh garoto, não vamos falar sobre isso."_

"Ele era mais alto do que eu?"

_"Todo mundo é mais alto do que você."_

"Harold! Eu estou ofendido!"

A próxima meia hora que passa está cheia de Harry recontando sobre o menino no café que continuava tentando chamar Harry para sair, com Harry evitando vagamente responder das maneiras mais ridículas, e Louis finge ofender-se por Harry sequer _olhar_ para outro cara.

O celular de Louis vibra em sua mão, um snapchat de Niall o notifica pela tela. Ele puxa o celular longe de sua orelha para vê-lo, e é claro, uma foto de Zayn sentado ao lado dele, assistindo TV, com a cabeça no colo de Niall e legendado: _ele é meu favorito_.

" _Oh_ _deus,"_ Harry geme.

"Você recebeu isso?"

" _Yup_." Harry responde, rindo. " _Como eles estão, a propósito?"_

Louis informa Harry de cada detalhe do novo casal, incluindo os desaparecimentos no estúdio de Zayn, onde Louis está certo de que nenhuma pintura aconteceu, e a hora em que Niall quase queimou a mão no componente durante uma sessão de amassos na cozinha, onde Louis foi infeliz o suficiente para entrar.

"Apesar disso, apesar de tudo isso, eles ainda são da mesma forma" Louis diz. "Estou surpreso por não ter acontecido nada mais cedo, para ser honesto."

" _Talvez algo acontecesse, quer dizer. Poderia estar em segredo"_ , fala Harry. " _Você já se perguntou se eles poderiam saber algo sobre nós?"_

"O tempo todo."

_"Mas nós estamos bem?"_

"Estamos bem."

_"Sério, babe, me diga se você quiser ir mais devagar."_

Louis sorri. "Harry, relaxe, as coisas são perfeitas do jeito que elas são."

_"Você me diria, certo?"_

"É claro." Louis diz. "Eu quero que você fale comigo até eu adormecer, mas eu provavelmente esmagaria meu celular ou algo assim. Eu não quero dormir e me esquecer de te buscar."

Harry resmunga. " _Seja como for, você não esqueceria._ "

Louis dá risada. "Tão cheio de si mesmo."

" _Hey, Lou_ ," 

"Hm?"

 _"Você é o_ meu _favorito."_

Louis revira seus olhos mesmo que Harry não possa ver. "Oh, _por favor."_

. . . 

Louis praticamente vibrou toda a manhã - ele está louco, em outras palavras. Há cinco horas até ele ter que buscar Harry, e ele está bem acordado às sete da manhã. Mas que porra? É absurdo, de verdade.

Ele sai para o andar de baixo depois que olhar para o teto começou a deixá-lo bravo, e Zayn está na bancada de café da manhã com uma xícara de café, lendo uma revista.

"Você está acordado cedo", ambos dizem em uníssono.

Louis faz uma pausa, tira o leite da geladeira e olha fixamente para Zayn por um breve segundo, antes de continuar. "Hm. Sim, não consegui dormir, acho."

"Apenas mais algumas horas", Zayn murmura em sua caneca.

Louis finge estar muito ocupado com uma tigela de cereais. "O que?"

"Até ele voltar," Zayn diz. "Isso é o que você está esperando, certo? Você ficou agitado pra porra desde que ele se foi. Liam e Niall podem ser um pouco inconscientes, mas eu percebo essas coisas."

Louis encolhe os ombros casualmente. "É estranho quando ele não está aqui. Porque, tipo. Nós saímos muito. Você sabe."

"Mhm."

Louis olha para Zayn, tentando decifrar o que está acontecendo em sua cabeça. Ele tem sua habitual expressão ilegível, mas é mais irritante do que o habitual desta vez.

Louis apenas revira seus olhos e lhe mostra o dedo do meio. Ele está de bom humor, o que ele pode dizer?

"Eu poderia ir com você?" Zayn diz, sorrindo mais agora. "Se você precisar de um amigo enquanto você espera para buscá-lo."

"Não," Louis diz, reconhecidamente de forma muito abrupta. "Não, está tudo bem."

Zayn sorri. "Certo."

Parece _anos_ esperando por um tempo razoável para ir buscar Harry, enviando-lhe pequenas mensagens o dia inteiro, que esperançosamente não transmitem o quão impaciente ele está se sentindo, ou como ele está irritado com os pequenos olhares que Zayn continua a dar-lhe sempre que ele se vê acelerando o passo e sorrindo indignadamente. Se fosse outro dia, ele provavelmente tentaria um pouco mais forte enganar Zayn, mas hoje não parece importante.

Com um pouco menos de uma hora até Harry chegar, Louis cede à sua impaciência e sai para a estação. Ele precisa comprar o almoço de qualquer maneira, de modo a convencer-se de que ele não está completamente obcecado e de escapar do olhar de Zayn sempre que Harry o manda uma mensagem. Louis repete seu mantra de ' _ele não sabe nada, você está bem_ ' repetidamente em sua cabeça enquanto dirige até lá. Isso só ajuda um pouco.

Ele se inclina contra um dos pilares de concreto na parada de Harry enquanto ele espera. E novamente, cada segundo que passa parece muito longo. Não é até o trem parar que Louis deixa de se concentrar em como todo mundo que o rodeia está o incomodando e deixa-se animar.

Ele não vê Harry de primeira, apenas um monte de gente saindo do trem. E então, ele o vê atrás de um grupo de pessoas idosas saindo do trem, paciente como sempre, deixando todo mundo sair antes dele como o bastardo educado que ele é. Ele é um maldito principe da Disney ou algo assim, e Louis não consegue suportá-lo, ele está tão completamente fodido e em meio ao esquecimento de como respirar quando ele o vê, ele quase esquece que apenas foram três dias.

Ele não _corre_ para os braços de Harry, porque isso é ridículo, e Harry tem uma bolsa pesada e ele pode derrubar. Ele, no entanto, acende-se como uma fodida árvore de Natal quando o vê e o abraça com tanta força que poderia destruir as fundações da terra.

"Whoa, hey," Harry diz sobre o impacto, agarrando-o perto, Louis pode senti-lo sorrindo.

"Desculpe," Louis diz, recuando, apenas para ser puxado novamente por Harry. "Eu só senti sua falta."

"Eu também senti sua falta." Harry diz com o rosto enterrado na curvado pescoço de Louis, e Louis pressiona seus lábios juntos, porque ele sabe que Harry não fará isso, a menos que esteja bem com ele. "Você é muito bom."

"Yeah?" 

Harry lambe os lábios. "Mmhm. Mal posso esperar para chegar em casa, vamos comprar para os outros bilhetes para um show ou algo do tipo, assim teremos a casa só para nós."

Louis ri distraidamente. "Liam nunca aceitaria, nós vamos viajar amanhã, lembra?"

Harry deixa os ombros caírem. "Presos em uma casa de praia de dois quartos com eles por duas semanas, nunca estaremos sozinhos."

Louis sorri e balança a cabeça. "Vamos fazer funcionar, sempre fazemos."

"Eu acho."

"Como estava Anne?"

Harry tensiona contra ele. "Mais tarde?"

Louis assente com a cabeça. "Okay."

Ele está vagamente preocupado, mas tudo o que ele pode fazer neste momento é abraçar Harry mais forte.

"Ei, você pode segurar isso? Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro." Harry diz, dando a Louis sua bolsa.

"Sim. Vou tomar um pouco de chá," Louis diz, gesticulando para o pequeno estande de café ao lado. "Você quer alguma coisa?"

Harry acena positivamente com a cabeça e Louis puxa sua bolsa pelas costas, e então faz o pedido. A atendente sorri muito para ele quando ela lhe dá suas bebidas.

"Você e seu namorado são realmente bonitinhos, apenas comentando." Ela diz.

Louis congela. Mas tudo bem. O que mais teria parecido? Especialmente para um grupo de estranhos.

"Obrigado, nós somos, não somos?" diz Louis com uma pequena risada. Poderia também aproveitar por ter o mais gostoso quase-namorado enquanto ele puder.

"Ele acabou de voltar de uma grande viagem?" Ela pergunta: "Nós temos muitos desses aqui, é realmente lindo de assistir."

"Sim, meio que sim, foram apenas três dias, mas pareceu como uma vida inteira, nós não nos distanciamos há tanto tempo desde que começamos... a namorar. Então, sim." Louis sente seu coração bater rapidamente, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca mais verá essa garota, isso é apenas tão estranho para falar sobre. Tão estranho, tão _bom_ e isso é preocupante. A palavra 'namoro' parece estrangeira em sua língua.

"Isso é adorável! Há quanto tempo vocês estão namorando?"

Louis nem sabe em que data usar, mas de repente ele sente como se estivesse falando uma mentira enorme. "Alguns meses."

Ela coloca uma mão sobre o coração dela. "Bem, sinceramente, desejo-lhe uma vida longa e feliz juntos."

Louis acena com um sorriso, sentindo mais como se ele tivesse confessado seus segredos mais sombrios. "Obrigado."

Não parece tão... terrível quanto ele imaginou, no entanto. Ele se sente mais leve de alguma forma. Quando Harry volta, Louis sorri para ele e bate os ombros juntos quando eles caminham de volta ao carro.

"Bem, você não está sorrindo?" Harry diz, assistindo Louis com olhos curiosos.

"Eu estou?"

Harry sorri e envolve um braço ao redor da cintura de Louis. "Eu gosto disso. Fica bom em você."

Louis quer dizer " _o mesmo para você"_ , mas as palavras são perdidas quando eles voltam para o carro e Harry é visivelmente mais silencioso do que anteriormente. É um contraste enorme com o que Louis está sentindo. Ele se afasta da estrada a cada poucos minutos, vendo Harry aparentemente olhando pela janela. Ele parece triste, e Louis está perplexo, mas ele mantém sua boca fechada por uma vez.

. . .

Não é até chegarem em casa que Louis percebe o que é. Ele se sente estúpido por não ter pensado nisso mais cedo, que Harry não falou com sua mãe há muito tempo, e ela não estava terminalmente doente na última vez que ele fez. É claro que ele não vai compartilhar do mesmo entusiasmo que Louis. Claro que ele ficará chateado.

Harry não parece querer matar o humor quando ele chegar em casa, apesar de Louis saber que os outros não se importariam, então ele não traz a tona.

Depois de se entupirem com o bolo de 'Bem-vindo de volta' de Harry que Niall fez, Louis está cuidando de comida de bebê no sofá, e Niall, Zayn e Liam estão assistindo os relatórios do tempo para amanhã. Harry estava sentado no outro extremo do sofá, parecendo interessado no clima tanto quanto qualquer outro, mas Louis sabe que ele não está. Ele apenas consegue dizer quando Harry está olhando para o mundo, mas não está realmente registrando nada por causa de tudo o que está acontecendo em sua cabeça.

Harry eventualmente começa a ficar de pé, e Louis fica embaraçosamente alerta quando ele o faz.

"Hey, eu deveria ir pra cama, eu não quero estar muito cansado quando nós sairmos amanhã." Harry diz, deslizando casualmente a mão pelo cabelo.

Liam olha para longe da TV e na direção de Harry. "Merda, você esteve viajando a semana toda, é claro que você estaria cansado."

"Eu estou bem," Harry diz. "Só provavelmente deveria dormir cedo."

E novamente, Louis espera até que eles estejam distraídos, antes de dizer que ele está indo dormir também, e ele se junta a Harry em seu quarto.

Ele não diz nada quando ele entra e vê Harry enrolado em sua cama, nem mesmo sob as cobertas, apenas deitado lá, abraçando um travesseiro contra seu peito. Ou quando ele se deita ao lado dele e puxa-o em seus braços, em vez disso, o rosto de Harry contra o seu peito, mãos encontrando o caminho para as costas dele, em seu cabelo, segurando-o no cuidadoso luar.

Ele passa suas mãos suavemente pelos cabelos de Harry. "Você precisa chorar?"

"Não..." Harry murmura em um sussurro quieto, provavelmente porque sua voz quebraria se ele tentasse falar com clareza.

Apesar disso, Louis sente as lágrimas molhadas contra sua pele quando ele o segura apertado, sentindo Harry tremer em seu aperto e ele morde a própria língua porque as palavras de conforto e coisas que não ajudariam realmente estavam prestes a sair. Harry não precisa ouvir nada disso. Ele está bem. Ele se sentirá melhor, e eles vão ficar bem.

*

Autora original: @ _thecoloursneverfade_ no ao3 ( **lia** )


	11. Capítulo 11

"Foto de família em viagem! Louis saia aqui!" Niall chama de fora.

Eles acabaram de arrumar a van e são seis da manhã, e Louis nunca foi consecutivamente acordado tão cedo em sua vida. É cruel. Niall e Liam são cruéis, Zayn é cruel por ir junto com eles, e Harry é cruel por não tomar o lado de Louis quando Louis protestou contra sair tão cedo e por ter essa coisa sobre ele que Louis não parece conseguir dizer não. Harry é o pior, Louis decidiu.

Louis envolve seu cachecol em volta do pescoço e afasta-se, trancando a porta atrás dele. "Tudo bem, jeez. Estou chegando."

Niall faz todos eles tirarem uma foto em frente a van, ajustando um temporizador e correndo para se encaixar na foto, um braço ao redor do ombro de Liam, e o outro ao redor da cintura de Zayn. Louis olha para Harry rapidamente, de pé ao lado dele, com uma mão apoiada na parte inferior de suas costas, porque tudo foi tão apressado nesta manhã que ele não teve a chance de perguntar se Harry estava bem. A câmera fotografa, e ele não acha que ele desviou o olhar.

Niall e Zayn sentam-se na frente da van, porque Niall queria o controle do aparelho de som. O céu lentamente se pinta um tom mais claro de azul, e ambos, Liam e Harry, caíram adormecidos cada um em um dos ombros de Louis quase que imediatamente. É meio que amável, dormir durante os passeios de carro geralmente não é uma coisa para Louis, não importa o quão cansado ele se sinta.

Louis gasta o passeio olhando pela janela para um borrão de verde e azul, e ocasionalmente se junta às conversas de Zayn e Niall. Harry acorda horas depois, quando eles estão dirigindo por um pequeno município, e ele quase salta quando ele percebe sua posição no ombro de Louis.

"Merda, desculpe." Harry diz, recostando-se em seu assento.

"Está tudo bem", responde Louis, sorrindo. "Bem-vindo de volta, cabeça sonolenta."

Eles passam as ruas de casas de praia coloridas com tons pastéis com obras de arte em mosaico e pranchas de surf encostadas às paredes. A cidade é muito mais tranquila do que o costume, no entanto, de acordo com um Liam mal acordado, é por causa da temporada. Zayn parece impressionado com isso, entrando em um lengalenga sobre como crianças animadas apenas adicionam à lista de coisas que ele odeia sobre o verão.

Eles param em uma casa no final de uma longa rua, cascalho sendo triturado sob os pneus. Não é uma casa grande, mas é encantadora de uma maneira estranha, do tipo que Louis pode dizer como eles podem vê-la como um lar, as memórias também poderiam ter sido gravadas na madeira. É uma cor verdigris desbotada, com portas de tela de madeira e a costa arenosa do lado de trás do quintal. Mas não leva direto para o oceano, há um estuário que atravessa a areia e uma estrada que serpenteia e curva em torno dela até a praia do surf.

Já existe um carro na entrada, e Liam diz que o carro fica aqui durante todo o ano. Há uma pilha de sapatos na porta, que Louis assume pertencer a Niall e Liam há anos atrás. A porta de madeira amarela é lascada, com vitrais, areia ainda à esquerda na entrada e um sinal de boas-vindas ao lado da porta em um pedaço de madeira flutuante.

"Esta é a casa de praia mais praiana que já vi." Louis diz quando eles entram e o interior é ainda menos surpreendente. Paredes de madeira cobertas de molduras, mais pedaços de madeira flutuante e conchas e uma vara de pesca encostada a uma parede, um grande sofá marrom desgastado no meio da sala, de frente para uma pequena TV com uma antena torta.

"Porque vocês são tecnicamente convidados, eu vou tomar o sofá", diz Liam despejando sua bolsa no chão na sala de estar.

Niall puxa Zayn pela mão, articulando sobre a vista de um dos quartos e desaparecendo pelo corredor.

"Acho que você está comigo", diz Harry, balançando a cabeça em direção ao outro quarto.

Louis sorri com prazer para ele e segue-o. "Foi este o seu quarto quando você ficou aqui?"

"Yup," Harry diz, colocando a bolsa em uma das camas. "Niall e eu tivemos esse quarto, Liam e quem mais ficou com a gente pegou o outro."

"Legal" diz Louis, sentado na cama oposta. "Eu gosto, é legal. Por quanto tempo você estave aqui?"

Harry parece adoravelmente incomodado que Louis escolheu se sentar tão longe e senta-se bem ao lado dele. "Alguns meses, consegui um emprego nesta velha loja de câmeras na estrada, foi muito divertido."

"Por que você iria querer sair?" Pergunta Louis, não que ele não esteja feliz que Harry decidiu ir com Niall e Liam e acabou sendo seu vizinho, mas seria preciso muito para que Louis deixasse um lugar tão lindo, ou um trabalho que ele ama. Levaria muitas tentativas de convencimento dos outros, com certeza. Embora talvez tudo o que Harry teria que fazer é pedir.

Harry sussurra pensativo. "Niall e Liam queriam estudar e eu odiaria estar aqui sozinho. Achei que devia fazer algo com a minha vida também."

"Você fez muito, Harry" diz Louis. "Você fez mais do que muitas pessoas, eu mesmo incluído. Quero dizer, olhe para a vida que você teve, olhe para os lugares que você esteve."

"Inspirador."

"Cale a boca, estou falando sério."

"Eu sei. Eu nunca pensei nisso dessa forma, entretanto. Eu estava passando por tanta coisa quando fiz tudo isso, eu estava fugindo," Harry diz, e beija Louis suavemente em sua bochecha. "Eu não fiz nada disso com você, então não importa."

"É importante", diz Louis. "Sua vida importa, Haz."

Harry suspira e desvia o olhar. "Não na época, não acho que importasse na época, eu estava apenas... Existindo, ou seja o que for. Não sentia como se muito de qualquer coisa importasse. Não sei por quanto tempo eu estaria preso desse jeito se não conhecesse Niall."

Louis franze o cenho. "Mas importava. _Importa_. Sempre importou."

" _Você_ importa."

"Sua vida é mais do que apenas eu."

Harry faz um rosto de ofensa fingida. "Não há nada de ' _apenas_ ' sobre você, eu estou horrorizado que você diria isso."

"Oh, meu deus."

Harry ri e beija a boca sorridente de Louis. "Vamos lá, Liam vai querer sair para jantar em algum lugar."

"Aye aye capitão."

Harry olha de soslaio para Louis. "Okay, podemos estar perto do oceano, mas você _não_ pode dizer isso."

"Nem mesmo se eu usar um chapéu de pirata?"

Harry morde o lábio. "Somente se você estiver usando _apenas_ um chapéu de piratas."

. . .

Liam, de fato, quis sair para jantar. Ele os leva a um restaurante com um tubarão neon acima da porta e os manda para uma cabine enquanto ele passa dez minutos conversando alegremente com a senhorita na frente.

"Nós costumávamos vir aqui o tempo todo" Niall os informa.

"Sério? Não poderia ter adivinhado." Zayn diz ao som do riso alto de Liam no balcão.

"Ele teve essa coisa de flertar com ela por _anos_ , eu juro. Mas não diga a ele que eu disse a vocês." Diz Niall com uma piscadela.

Liam retorna alguns minutos depois, parecendo bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo. No entanto, tudo desaparece no momento em que ele vê suas expressões.

" _O quê_?" Liam geme.

"Quem é aquela, então?" pergunta Louis com um sorriso malicioso.

"Sophia, eu a conheço desde que eu era criança, e chega desse olhar, obrigado." Liam diz para todos os garotos. "Nós somos _bons_ amigos, e eu não a vejo desde a última vez que estivemos aqui. Nesta vez, eu fugi de casa, e peguei um trem para cá porque eu não sabia mais para onde ir, Sophia me achou e conversou comigo até eu ter coragem o suficiente para ligar para os meus pais. Então nós somos próximos, isso é tudo."

Zayn levanta as sobrancelhas "Merda, Liam. Não teria reparado em você como um fugitivo."

"Harry fugiu antes", Louis deixa escapar antes de poder pensar melhor. Retrospectivamente, ele não tem certeza se foi uma boa ideia ou não, considerando a história que se segue.

Harry apenas pressiona seus lábios juntos tentando suprimir um sorriso, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação para Louis.

"Você precisa nos contar agora!" Diz Niall, quando parece que nenhum deles vai continuar falando.

Harry olha para Louis. "Vá se foder. Eu te odeio."

Louis dá uma olhada a Harry do tipo: _não_ , _você não odeia_. "Harry falhou no teste de matemática, então ele se escondeu no meu armário por três horas, e não, eu não estava ciente disso na época. Literalmente, só o encontrei porque a luz do celular dele brilhava debaixo da porta."

Niall dá a Harry um olhar adorável. "Aw, Harry!"

"Você realmente fugiu por causa de um teste de matemática?" Zayn questiona.

Harry colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. "Cale a boca, oh meu deus. Parecia um grande problema no momento."

"O que aconteceu quando ele encontrou você?" Liam pergunta, parecendo muito intrigado.

Harry suspira fortemente e Louis quase se sente mal. "Sua mãe me deixou ficar a noite porque estava escurecendo. Eu estava tão envergonhado e considerando seriamente fugir de toda a família Tomlinson para sempre."

Ou, além disso, eles ficaram conversando na cama de Louis enquanto o colchão de Harry ficou abandonado no chão, e Harry falou sobre como suas notas ficando ruins só seriam outro motivo para Anne ficar desapontada com ele. Ela nunca esteve, Louis nunca entendeu isso. Harry falou enquanto Louis escutava e juntava os dedos com ele daquele modo reconfortante que sempre parecia acalmar Harry. Quando eles estavam adormecendo, Louis tomou isso como uma oportunidade para dizer a Harry que ele era o namorado secreto de alguém. Ele nem sequer pensou que Harry ouviu, mas ele deve ter escutado porque em menos de vinte e quatro horas depois, tudo aconteceu, e eles não eram mais amigos.

Deus, quão horrível é o fato de Louis ter deixado com que isso acontecesse. Isso doeu demais, mas ser tão horrível para Harry nos anos que passaram, realmente, realmente não valeu a pena, não quando _agora_ , agora Louis está neste ponto onde ele nem consegue ver sua vida sem Harry nela. Ele não sabe o que isso significa em termos de... Um futuro juntos. Ele não sabe se Harry pensou nisso, e neste momento ele tem um pouco de medo de perguntar, embora ele esteja ainda menos seguro de qual resposta ele tem mais medo de ouvir.

Cristo, como diabos ele acabou aqui? Louis pisca algumas vezes e se força a voltar para a conversa.

"... Eu _nunca_ vi alguém se encaixar tanto lá!" Conclui Niall, e as risadas surgem de seu grupo. Louis definitivamente perdeu o contexto.

"Competição de comida", Harry sussurra para Louis na mesa enquanto a conversa continua com os outros três meninos, obviamente notando a expressão perplexa e ligeiramente horrorizada de Louis.

"Ah, okay." Louis diz com um pequeno sorriso.

Harry inclina a cabeça. "Você está bem? Você saiu um pouco de órbita."

Louis acena com a cabeça. "Eu estou bem."

Harry parece querer atravessar e segurar a mão que Louis está descansando sobre a mesa, mas ele desliza a mão em seu colo, em vez disso, Louis seria o único a notar o quão estranho era o movimento. A comida deles vem alguns minutos depois, e Louis aproveita a oportunidade de escovar o seu tornozelo contra o tornozelo de Harry como uma forma de tranquilizá-lo, e Harry sorri para ele, e isso lembra Louis de que Harry está bem com isso, mesmo que Louis pareça estar tentando manter tudo junto pelas pontas dos dedos, mesmo que houvesse um tempo em que ele nunca pensasse que ele voltaria a ver Harry, ou quando ele absolutamente detestava a ideia de viver ao lado dele.

Louis pensa em ter saído de casa quando as coisas ficaram ruins, viver no sofá de Zayn e dividir um apartamento com ele. Ele pensa em cozinhar em casa e estar nos braços de Harry tarde da noite quando o quarto está muito frio e ele não consegue dormir. Ele se pergunta se há uma maneira de lar poder significar muito mais do que apenas um lugar.

. . .

Está perto da meia-noite quando eles chegam em casa. Louis ainda não tem certeza das estradas que eles pegaram, e é ainda mais difícil dizer no escuro. Liam joga as chaves na bandeja no final do balcão e desaparece sob uma montanha de cobertores no sofá. Niall e Zayn recuam para o quarto deles e Harry empurra sua cabeça pelo corredor, esperando até a porta deles fechar, antes de puxar Louis pela mão e para o chuveiro.

Eles aguardam a água aquecer, explorando os tesouros encontrados no banheiro de uma casa de praia: conchas e pedras e areia em todos os lugares, brinquedos de plástico empurrados no canto da banheira, uma arte de mosaico pendurada na parede, marcas talhadas nas costas detalhando que foi criado por Niall e Liam quase dez anos atrás.

De volta ao escuro do quarto deles, Louis pega Harry antes que ele possa deitar-se na cama. Ele entrelaça os dedos com os dedos de Harry e pressiona seus lábios no local onde o pescoço de Harry encontra sua clavícula. Ele o beija de novo e de novo em uma trilha no pescoço, até encontrar seus lábios, como se estivesse procurando por algo, como se ele estivesse tentando cancelar os pensamentos dizendo que ele nunca encontraria isso.

"O primeiro dia não foi tão ruim", Louis murmura em voz baixa, sorrindo em outro beijo.

Harry ri, envolvendo um longo braço em torno da cintura de Louis. "Você diz."

"Bem, sim, e eu estou sempre certo, vê?"

Harry sorri. "Então, acho que só tenho que confiar em você."

Ele puxa Louis então, para baixo sobre o colchão com ele, essas camas são um pouco velhas e não utilizadas, então ela range quando ambos pousam nela. Suas toalhas efetivamente caem quando eles se posicionam preguiçosamente na cama. Harry os rola para que ele fique sobre Louis, com as pernas flexionando-o, e sua língua traça ao longo do lábio inferior de Louis, afundando em um beijo abrasador.

Louis nem sequer registra o que está fazendo até que Harry quebra o beijo para olhar o punho de Louis preguiçosamente puxando para fora o próprio pau. Harry lambe os lábios, olhando para Louis com pupilas dilatadas e beijando-o profundamente. Ele desliza a mão para substituir as mãos de Louis em torno de seu pênis, bombeando-o algumas vezes.

A respiração de Louis trava, uma onda de calor o atingindo abruptamente e familiarmente, uma sensação de segurança, porque são as mãos de Harry o tocando, e ele nunca iria querer que fosse qualquer outra pessoa.

Louis solta um pequeno gemido antes de Harry apertar a mão sobre sua boca. "Quieto agora, babe."

Louis mergulha a cabeça para trás, mordendo o lábio para ficar quieto. Harry pressiona um beijo no ombro nu de Louis, pressionando a cabeça do pau de Louis.

"Talvez esta não seja a melhor coisa que possamos fazer, então", Louis força um sussurro, meio gargalhado no final disso, embora ele não possa suportar o pensamento da mão de Harry o deixando. "Sou péssimo em ficar quieto."

Harry ri, é um pouco rouco. "Eu sei disso melhor do que ninguém", ele diz, abaixando a cabeça para enterrá-la no pescoço de Louis, em vez disso, seus lábios contra sua pele. "Eu posso ficar quieto."

Louis sente a mão de Harry ainda em seu pênis e ele olha para ele, encontrando seus olhos com um estranho tipo de esperança.

"Você me quer?" Louis pergunta suavemente. Ele ainda não confia em si mesmo para conseguir foder Harry quietamente, mas a maior parte do tempo ele está mais focado em garantir que Harry esteja gostando do que garantir que ele consegue manter a calma.

"Claro", Harry respira, trazendo uma mão para acariciar o lado do rosto de Louis. "Sempre quero você, Lou. Só você."

O coração de Louis bate e torce simultaneamente, como sempre acontece quando Harry diz coisas assim. Ele nunca pode ter certeza de quanta verdade está em uma declaração como essa, mas Harry faz com que se _sinta_ tão verdadeiro, tão real, e é o suficiente para fazer Louis derreter sob seu olhar. Ele não pode explicar isso, ele não pode explicar o quão poderoso é. É aterrorizante e emocionante de uma só vez.

Louis acena com a cabeça, ainda se sentindo incapaz de alcançar suas emoções. Ele sai de debaixo de Harry, pronto para se perder, e ser conduzido sem sentido da maneira que Harry faz apenas por _estar_ lá, apenas por _existir_. Porque de alguma forma cada toque arde mais com ele, e nunca foi assim com ninguém e Louis não pode explicar nada disso.

Ele não quer se preocupar com isso, no entanto, não esta noite.

. . .

 _Onde diabos estou?_ _É o primeiro pensamento que cruza a cabeça de Louis quando ele abre os olhos para o céu azul e a decoração desconhecida. Seguro dizer que ele também não está acostumado com o som do oceano pela manhã._

_Casa de praia de Liam e Niall. Certo._

Registra-se que ele está dormindo em uma cama de solteiro esmagado contra Harry, seus pés ficando no ar frio do quarto, apesar de haverem muitos cobertores sobre eles. O braço de Harry está escondido confortavelmente ao redor de sua cintura, o rosto pressionado contra o ombro de Louis. Louis tira uma mão de debaixo do cobertor e penteia o cabelo de Harry para trás gentilmente, pressionando um beijo na testa. Porque oh, ele foi reduzido a um bobo por esse menino.

Isso desafia qualquer pensamento racional para que Louis se sinta tão bem, apenas por ser segurado por Harry, quando a idéia de ter isso com alguém, com _Harry_ , geralmente é algo que aterroriza Louis. Ele só quer ficar na cama.

Louis sente que esse trem de pensamento provavelmente vale à pena aprofundar, mas tudo desaparece quando Harry espia um olho sonolento aberto.

"Bom dia", Harry diz com uma voz grave. Ele aperta seu braço em torno da cintura de Louis e pressiona um beijo no ombro dele. "Essas portas não têm tranca nelas, por sinal."

"E?" Louis diz, inclinando-se para beijar os lábios de Harry.

" _E_ ," Harry sorri contra sua boca. "Niall provavelmente vai querer que a gente vá à praia cedo hoje para que ele possa surfar, ou Liam vai querer dizer adeus antes de ir para o trabalho. Qualquer um provavelmente não é o que você iria preferer."

Louis zumbe e inclina a cabeça para frente para capturar Harry em um beijo novamente, antes de se arrastar relutantemente para fora da cama.

Niall, de fato, queria a coisa de ir primeiro à praia. Liam já havia levado o outro carro para trabalhar quando Louis sai do quarto, então Niall coloca a prancha de surf no teto da van e depois corre para o quarto dele para outra tentativa de acordar Zayn, e Louis usa esse tempo para ferver a chaleira na cozinha.

Harry sai do quarto alguns minutos depois e serpentea os braços em torno da cintura de Louis, descansando o queixo no ombro dele.

"Aw, você está me fazendo chá? Que doce." Harry diz, agarrando a fresca xícara de chá que Louis preparou para si mesmo. Mas ugh, seja o que for. Louis está muito além de fodido neste momento.

Harry leva seu chá para a bancada de café da manhã enquanto Louis se serve com outra xícara, e encara Harry através do balcão. Louis sente como se existir assim com Harry tenha se tornado a coisa mais fácil em sua vida, além de ser ao mesmo tempo a mais difícil. Eles acabaram sendo tão _casalzinho_ recentemente, e Louis não sabe o que fazer com isso, escolher ignorar que isso está acontecendo provavelmente não é a ideia mais inteligente. Ele não deveria ficar tão surpreso, porque já faz tantos meses, e se isso fosse um filme ou algo, eles estariam, pelo menos, no estágio de segurar mãos em público por agora.

"Eu gosto disso aqui, não vamos voltar para o Uni", diz Louis, meio de brincadeira, porque o pensamento de voltar para casa é como retornar a uma bagunça de ansiedades. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, é o melhor lugar, é o lugar onde tantas coisas boas aconteceram. Louis sente uma dor familiar e repentina de saudade de casa, embora ele tenha tudo o que ele precisa com ele aqui.

Harry parece alegre. "Quando formos mais velhos, definitivamente estaremos comprando uma casa de praia."

Louis quase engasca em seu chá, felizmente, Harry está mais ocupado com um Zayn sonolento entrando na cozinha, resmungando algo que parece "bom dia", mas isso parece um pouco fora de caráter para Zayn, então Louis não pode ter certeza. Ele não está realmente ouvindo de qualquer maneira, seu coração está batendo alto em seus ouvidos - Harry já está pensando em comprar uma casa de praia juntos quando eles forem mais velhos? Ele pode imaginar que eles ainda estarão juntos tão longe? Louis às vezes não sente como se eles fossem durar pela _semana_ , e isso não tem nada a ver com a falta de fé em Harry, é por causa da fé frágil que ele mantém dentro de si mesmo entre os dedos soltos.

Harry pensa sobre eles _além_ desse ponto. Harry pensa sobre Louis ser _seu_ para sempre. Isso é... Isso é algo.

Quando Louis se arrasta de volta à Terra, ele se preocupa com o fato de ele ter divagado e ter perdido o dia inteiro, mas há uma pequena conversa entre Harry e Zayn, as tentativas inúteis de Harry de animar Zayn quando ele está cansado.

Por assim dizer, ninguém está prestando atenção à revolta interior de Louis sobre a casualidade de Harry para o futuro da relação deles. Zayn está mais interessado em receber o café da manhã antes de um dia na praia. Ele não está exatamente vestido como se eles estivessem em qualquer lugar diferente da casa deles, com suas calças jeans skinny, botas e t-shirt de banda que são rasgados em tantos lugares que Louis está se coçando para ele apenas jogar fora. Ele também espera que Zayn saiba que a areia vai encontrar o caminho para cada item de roupa extra que ele coloca.

Harry tira sua camisa antes de sair da casa, apenas usando esse par pecador de shorts amarelos, e ele espera enquanto Louis se desculpa para o banheiro, precisando de algum lugar onde ele possa se acalmar.

Harry apenas lhe dá uma _olhada_ depois, o tipo que Louis quer absorver em sua pele, do tipo que lhe diz que está tudo bem. E sim, definitivamente parece com algo que aconteceria em um relacionamento sólido, que poderia muito bem durar até eles ficarem velhos e grisalhos. Harry é maravilhoso, e Louis realmente, realmente precisa se controlar.

. . .

Niall vai direto para a água quando eles chegam à praia, com sua prancha de surf amarelo brilhante debaixo do braço e leva exatamente trinta segundos para que Zayn comece a reclamar sobre a areia -– "é muito granulado", "está entrando no meu jeans" -- mas isso não é uma surpresa para ninguém.

Louis e Harry passam alguns minutos na água antes de perceberem que, apesar do sol enganador, na verdade não é verão, e eles recuam para Zayn na areia, em vez disso, onde o calor sutil está brilhando pelo horizonte. Zayn tem um kit de arte menor com ele, Louis assume que foi um presente de Niall, e ele está arrastando uma série de brilhantes azul ultramarino em uma tela de lona. Louis e Harry sentam-se em suas toalhas cobertas de areia, e sim, Louis realmente também odeia a areia.

"Hey," Harry diz ao seu lado, e Louis se vira para vê-lo segurando um frasco de protetor solar. "Você quer algum nas suas costas? Você está ficando um pouco vermelho."

"Sim, okay."

Harry aperta o protetor solar em suas mãos e reposiciona-se atrás de Louis, sua perna escovando contra a parte inferior das costas de Louis, o toque tão cuidadoso e seguro, Louis não sabe como isso poderia parecer mais platônico para qualquer outra pessoa. Harry esfrega suas mãos sobre as costas de Louis, sedosas e suaves desde suas omoplatas até a espinha dorsal. Suas mãos se esgueiram em torno da cintura de Louis e sobre seus quadris e Louis está gostando muito mesmo, ele está apenas esperando que Zayn perceba, quando as mãos de Harry desaparecem.

"Obrigado" Louis sufoca. E quando ele olha para Harry, ele está pensando que ele realmente gostaria de devolver o favor.

"Você pode pedir a Zayn primeiro", Harry sussurra, e Louis quase se esqueceu das habilidades de leitura mental que Harry possui.

Louis sorri com gratidão e se volta para Zayn no seu outro lado, que ainda está ocupado com uma pintura.

"Zayn, você precisa de protetor solar." Diz Louis.

Zayn não olha para ele, apenas continua pintando. "Não, eu não preciso."

"Sim, você precisa" fala Louis. "Você nunca vê o sol, não pode ser saudável ficar sob ele um dia inteiro."

Zayn solta um gemido irritado e coloca sua pintura abaixo. "Tudo bem, seja o que for."

Louis aperta um pouco de SPF30 na palma da mão e esfrega as mãos juntas, espalhando-o tão uniformemente sobre a pele visível no topo do pescoço de Zayn, nos braços e no rosto dele, sorrindo com a expressão descontente que Zayn está fazendo.

"Eu preferiria usar um chapéu para sol," Zayn franze o cenho. "Protetor solar cheira estranho."

Louis sorri com prazer para ele e encolhe os ombros. Zayn recai sobre os cotovelos e coloca um par de óculos aviadores, observando a cena pitoresca de seu namorado sem tatuagem em shorts azul brilhante deslizando ao longo das ondas em sua prancha de surfe. Louis jura que se ele não os conhecesse, ele nunca os escolheria como um casal, mas tudo o que isso consegue fazer é fazer com que o coração de Louis cresça ainda mais para eles.

Louis gira seu corpo para Harry, apertando mais protetor solar em suas mãos. "Harold?"

"Espuma-me", Harry diz com um sorriso e vira-se para que ele fique de costas para Louis.

"Oh Jesus, não diga isso" diz Louis, esfregando as mãos sobre os ombros de Harry, espalhando-o sobre os músculos em suas costas e para baixo em sua coluna vertebral. Ele cava os dedos nos quadris de Harry ao mais baixo que ele vai, ele massageia sua pele. Ele _quer_ , Deus, ele quer arrastar sua boca sobre sua pele, e ele realmente deve forçar-se a se afastar quando tudo o que ele quer fazer é manter suas mãos sobre ele.

Ele resolve por deitar sobre os cotovelos em vez disso, e encontra algo terapêutico ao observar Niall deslizar ao longo das ondas. Ele fica tão perdido na imagem que ele nem percebe que Harry se levanta e vai até a van, depois volta com uma camisa desabotoada e um chapéu em cima de sua cabeça. Louis lembra que ele está vestindo isso no primeiro dia em que ele se mudou, parece que foi há uma vida atrás.

"Você quer ir a algum lugar?" Harry pergunta quando ele se senta de volta.

"Onde?"

Harry dá de ombros. "Quero te mostrar por aí."

"Certo, sim, tudo bem." Louis diz, escorregando em sua própria camiseta. "Você está bem aqui, Zayn?"

Zayn acena com a cabeça. "Sim, eu provavelmente deveria ficar de olho em Niall. Mas se algo acontecer, eu não vou entrar na água para salvá-lo."

Louis ri. "Claro que não", e ele se levanta para seguir Harry.

. . .

Harry lhe dá o passeio. Há filas de casas que meio que todas se parecem em termos de casa-de-praia-praiana (Louis é muito técnico), e a grama ao redor delas é selvagem e coberta de vegetação, intocada do verão, coberta de folhas amarelas úmidas, longas calçadas de cascalho espanadas em areia, cadeiras dobradas no pátio. Harry diz-lhe o quão ocupado é no verão, e Louis imagina Harry inclinado sobre a varanda raquítica da casa da praia, a pele banhada pela luz amarela do sol, sem camisa e recém-bronzeado. No entanto, é difícil imaginar Harry quando ele estava aqui no último verão, porque ele estava aqui sem Louis, e Niall estava aqui sem Zayn. Há algo inquietante sobre esse pensamento.

Há uma loja amarela de câmeras que Harry trabalhou na esquina, à beira de um pavimento quebrado, e uma mulher velha dentro que abraça Harry por tanto tempo que Louis está quase preocupado de que ela não vai soltá-lo. Eles atravessam uma casa com um casal idoso sentado em uma varanda roxa, e Harry diz que eles viveram aqui por anos, e Louis se pergunta o que ele estará fazendo naquela idade, mas ele também não pensa nisso por muito tempo.

Em suma, não é uma cidade tão grande, porque eles chegam à outra extremidade dentro de uma hora.

Harry acaba recebendo-lhes um almoço grátis, como nenhum dos dois lembrou-se de suas carteiras, mencionando a Sophia que eles definitivamente pagarão na próxima vez que vierem, mas ela simplesmente balança a cabeça e diz: "já ouvi essa antes, Styles."

Eles se sentam no mesmo lugar de ontem, compartilhando uma pizza vegetariana entre eles e um milkshake de morango. Eles falam sobre nada, sobre filmes que eles querem ver quando eles retornarem, os pensamentos de Harry sobre o significado da vida, a origem da camisa que Harry está vestindo (ele obteve isso de uma empresa de Comércio Justo) que o leva a um discurso sobre a moda antiética e as condições de trabalho dos fabricantes de vestuário. Louis não sabe muito sobre tudo isso, mas ver Harry falar sobre algo sobre pelo qual ele é apaixonado tem que ser uma das suas coisas favoritas.

Eles vagam para um campo de futebol quando o sol está começando a se pôr, luz laranja no assento das arquibancadas desertas e céu em pó cor-de-rosa que os enquadra. Os sons silenciosos do oceano distante e o calor na pele deles esfriando lentamente com o ar noturno. Se ele quisesse, este seria um lugar realmente agradável para beijar Harry. Então ele faz. Enquanto eles estão caminhando, ele se inclina para cima e beija Harry na bochecha.

Harry olha para ele, aquele sorriso sempre adorável descansando em seu rosto. "Para o que foi isso?"

Louis dá de ombros. "Eu gosto muito de você."

"Eu também gosto de você", diz Harry, parecendo que ele quer dizer a outra coisa. "Mas eu não sou malditamente asqueroso sobre isso."

Louis sorri e bate o cotovelo com o de Harry.

"Quando beijar em público for como, uma _coisa_ conosco, eu nunca vou não estar beijando você. Só para você saber." Harry diz.

"Isso será um pouco estranho para todos os outros."

"Eu não me importo com mais ninguém."

"Bruto," Louis diz. "E também a maior mentira que você já disse."

"Talvez" diz Harry, e eles começam a subir os degraus para o topo dos assentos. "Mamãe se lembrou muito de você."

Louis quase tropeça em um passo, e Harry o conduz ao assento superior. Eles sentam-se lado a lado com vista para o campo e para o oceano.

"Você falou sobre mim?" Louis questiona.

Harry sacode um pouco os cabelos e penteia-o com os dedos. "Ela perguntou sobre com quem eu estava morando, e meu amigos."

 _Amigos._ Louis estremece, apesar de o mal-estar ser inteiramente culpa dele.

"Ela perguntou se era romântico com _'aquele menino Zayn'_ por causa do jeito que eu o descrevi." Harry diz com um grande sorriso.

Louis faz o seu melhor para parecer ofendido. "Estou com ciúmes."

"Deveria estar" Harry sorri. "Mas ela ficou surpresa, quando eu falei sobre você. Ela está feliz por sermos amigos novamente."

"Eu também" diz Louis, tentando não soltar um suspiro ao uso repetido dessa palavra. "Você sabe quando você vai voltar para vê-la?"

Harry balança a cabeça minuciosamente.

"Haz,"

Harry exala. "Foi só tão... foi assustador. Vê-la desse jeito. E eu sei que só vai piorar, eu sei disso, mas é como. É como, ela ainda é muito _ela_ , mas a cada momento parece que é feito de vidro ou algo do tipo. Toda vez que a vejo, sinto que vai ser o último. Quero dizer, eu estava lá por três dias e isso sozinho era demais."

"Eu sei,"

"Eu tenho Gemma para me ligar com atualizações. Eu só preciso de algum tempo, e não é o mesmo que antes. Eu sei que posso voltar se eu precisar, eu não estou evitando isso desta vez."

"Okay," Louis diz, alisando a mão sobre a de Harry. "Está tudo bem, amor."

Harry acena lentamente, mas Louis pode dizer que não está realmente tudo bem, não é _suficiente_ , mas ele não sabe mais o que dizer. Ele pode apenas dizer que Harry não quer mais falar sobre isso, e ele suga um longo suspiro. Seus olhos se afastam de Harry, estudam os contornos de seu rosto e então ele olha para o campo de futebol.

"Hey Haz," Louis diz, e Harry olha para ele. "Você sabe por que _eu_ parei de jogar futebol, mas por que você parou? Você era o capitão, se não se lembra. Eu odiava você por isso."

"Lembro-me bem, na verdade" diz Harry com uma risada, parecendo mais à vontade com a mudança do assunto. "Você vai me odiar ainda mais, mas eu não era realmente um grande fã de futebol."

Louis olha para ele. "O que?"

Harry pressiona seus lábios juntos em um sorriso malicioso. "Você gostava disso, então eu gostei. Você não queria que eu jogasse quando paramos de ser amigos, então eu fiz."

Louis ergue-se e bate no lado do braço de Harry suavemente. "Seu idiota absoluto. Você também era malditamente bom nisso! Melhor do que eu."

As sobrancelhas de Harry comprimem. "Não, eu não era."

Louis revira os olhos. "Você mereceu essa capitania, você conseguiu por algum motivo, e a equipe gostava de você."

"Oh, por favor, _todo mundo_ amava você." Harry diz, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Você é Louis Tomlinson, todos queriam ser seu melhor amigo."

Louis chuta os pés na parte de trás do assento na frente dele. "Eu era um _idiota_ , não faça desculpas para mim."

"Você foi um idiota para mim, você foi legal com todos os outros."

"Oh, bem, isso me faz sentir melhor."

"Hey," Harry diz, e Louis olha para ele. Harry se inclina e beija-o, descansando a testa junto, com a mão segurando seu queixo. "Não importa mais."

. . .

Está escuro quando eles chegam em casa, caminhando ao longo da grama arenosa em direção a casa de praia, o céu brilhando de laranja-rosa perto da margem da praia, o brilho da tela da TV iluminando através das janelas.

"Vocês estão em casa!" Liam diz quando eles abrem a porta de tela. "Eu estava prestes a enviar uma festa de busca."

"Sim, desculpe, estamos atrasados", diz Harry. "Eu queria mostrar Louis ao redor. Como foi o trabalho?"

Liam entra em um lengalenga sobre o dia dele, e Louis deixa Harry na cozinha com ele enquanto ele entra na sala de estar. Zayn está inclinando a cabeça para trás contra uma almofada de sofá e Niall está esparramado em seu colo, a cabeça inclinada para a TV, e sua pele muito mais rosa do que o habitual.

"Hey, como foi a praia?" Louis pergunta, procurando um lugar no sofá onde não há nenhum.

Niall não parece como se ele pudesse se mover, mas ele consegue encolher os ombros. "Bom. Eu acho que fiquei queimado pelo sol. Surf legal, no entanto."

"Há tantas vezes que posso pintar o oceano" murmura Zayn, fazendo um gesto para os trechos de pinturas gravadas na parede.

Apesar de sua possível insolação, Niall ainda consegue continuar falando sobre o quão lindas são as pinturas, como ele vai se tatuar no rosto com uma, e Zayn atravessa os canais da velha TV, fingindo estar desinteressado e deixando-o em algum documentário chato sobre baleias.

Louis sai no pátio traseiro, o vento de meados de outono esfriando sua pele e as estrelas de Outubro brilhando acima dele. Ele ouve a porta deslizar aberta e fechada atrás dele, e Harry se inclina na grade ao lado dele.

Eles ficam lá fora, depois que as luzes se acendem, e Harry passa os dedos pelas costas de Louis, segurando-o suavemente pela cintura.

. . .

Louis acorda com o som do colchão de Harry rangendo, ele abre os olhos e percebe que o quarto está apenas iluminado com um leve tom amarelo e Harry está cavando através de suas roupas.

Louis franze o cenho, em primeiro lugar, e então se inclina para cima de um cotovelo para espreitar Harry através do quarto. "Ei, o que você está fazendo?"

Harry gira ao redor. "Desculpe por acordar você."

Louis sorri. "Yeah, eu definitivamente odeio você."

Harry ri baixinho. "Apenas vou correr."

"Por quê?"

Harry sorri, gesticulando ao longo do tronco. "Meu corpo é um templo, Lou."

Louis deixa cair a cabeça para trás contra o travesseiro. " _Deus._ _"_

"Você deveria vir comigo!" Harry sussurra-grita, pulando de volta para a cama e prendendo Louis entre suas pernas.

Louis olha para ele. "Na sua corrida?"

"Sim." Harry acena, curvando as mãos pela cintura de Louis.

Louis dá a Harry um olhar duvidoso. "Você sabe com quem você está falando, certo?"

"Você costumava correr o tempo todo." Harry diz.

"Eu _costumava_ jogar futebol," Louis fala. "Eu tenho um joelho aleijado, Haz, correr pode causar danos sérios."

Harry ri e pressiona um beijo no canto da boca de Louis. "Oh _por favor_ _,_ você e eu sabemos que não é assim que funciona."

"Desde quando você _corre_ , afinal?" questiona Louis, virando o nariz para a palavra.

Harry volta a se sentar no colo de Louis. "Eu costumava correr o tempo todo quando vivia aqui, você me deixou preguiçoso."

"Eu já acho que tivemos um relacionamento bastante físico, na verdade."

"Oh Deus", Harry balança a cabeça, sorrindo. Ele sai da cama e estende a mão para puxar Louis. "Vamos."

Louis pega a mão, mas não se move, contemplando puxar Harry de volta com ele. "Não posso acreditar que você está tentando fazer com eu me exercite, o que _é_ você?"

Harry bate seus cílios. "Sua pessoa favorita no mundo inteiro?"

Louis engasca, fingindo choque. "Liam ficará tão ferido."

"Mentiras," Harry diz e toma o maxilar de Louis, inclinando-se para beijá-lo de novo e de novo. "Venha. por favor? Vai ser mais divertido se eu estiver com você."

"Mesmo que eu seja a melhor companhia do mundo, não há nenhuma maneira que essa afirmação possa ser verdadeira."

"Hm," Harry diz, deixando Louis ir, tirando a camiseta que ele dormiu e colocando um par de shorts da Nike. Quando ele está vestido com seu único item de roupa, ele se inclina contra a parede e suspira recatadamente. "Acho que vou ter que encontrar outro cara para correr comigo, talvez um dos socorristas."

Mesmo que ele esteja brincando, a perspectiva incomoda muito Louis e ele acaba gemendo frustradamente e puxando seu próprio par de shorts, seguindo um Harry muito feliz pela porta.

Eles seguem uma rota ao longo das casas cercadas de piquete e pistas de praia com areia, aparentemente é fácil para Harry se lembrar do último verão, mas Louis acaba por se sentir mais perdido do que nunca. Ele continua com Harry bastante fácil, mas está um pouco mais exausto do que ele quando eles param na costa.

"Por favor, diga-me que você me trouxe aqui para me matar." Louis diz entre ôfegos.

Harry ri, revirando os ombros, sua pele brilhante com suor. "Aqueles que correm juntos, permanecem juntos.

"Mentiras" Louis diz. "Tudo mentira."

Harry arranca os sapatos e fica na altura dos joelhos no oceano. Ele estica uma mão e Louis avança, e Harry pega a mão de Louis na dele. Ele o leva mais perto e dentro da água, um olhar desonesto em seus olhos e Louis sabe exatamente o que isso significa, mas no tempo em que ele poderia saltar fora ele já está submerso. Harry tem as mãos nos ombros de Louis quando ele ressurge, rindo histericamente e porra, Louis quer beijá-lo.

"Eu sinto _muito_ ", diz Harry, parecendo o contrário. Ele suaviza a franja úmida de Louis para trás algumas vezes e olha para ele com olhos brilhantes e largos, apoiando a mão contra a bochecha de Louis.

Louis traz sua própria mão para descansar sobre a bochecha de Harry. "Não é romântico me afogar sempre que estamos no oceano Haz."

"Não é? Eu preciso repensar _tudo_."

Louis inclina a cabeça para trás e ri, puxando Harry para fora da água pela mão.

"Nós deveríamos voltar aqui esta noite." Harry diz, caminhando ao lado dele.

"Hm. Estará congelando."

"Não para nadar, é realmente muito agradável à noite. Mesmo que esteja frio, é legal com você", diz Harry. "Ou eu só tenho padrões incrivelmente baixos."

Louis sorri. "Bem, embora eu seja um bom partido, eu me pergunto às vezes."

Harry olha para ele, estupefato. " _O que_?"

Ele agarra o antebraço de Louis para que ele pare de andar, para que ele possa olhar para ele corretamente.

"Não aja tão chocado" diz Louis.

"Não, mas eu genuinamente estou." Harry diz, com seriedade. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Você é lindo, Harry" diz Louis, sentindo-se estranhamente confiante considerando que ele pensa que essa pode ser a primeira vez que ele disse externamente isso a ele. "E seu próprio namorado não quer beijar você em público e você está apenas aguentando isso— por que você está sorrindo assim?"

A boca de Harry foi esticada em um sorriso, um que parece que ele está lutando muito para contê-lo. "Você acabou de me chamar de namorado."

Oh.

Louis olha para ele. Ele meio que fez, não é? Louis está um pouco surpreso por ele ter sido o primeiro a dizer isso. "Bem... sim. Isso está bem?"

"Claro que está tudo bem, idiota." Harry sorri, inclinando a cabeça para trás contra o sol e suspirando. "Eu quero te beijar agora, definitivamente vamos nos beijar muito esta noite."

"Nós vamos?"

"Sim. Porque você acabou de me chamar de seu namorado, o que é um grande negócio, e também significa que eu posso chamá-lo de _meu_ namorado - mesmo que seja apenas para você. É mais do que suficiente."

"Você é muito fácil de agradar." Louis diz, sentindo culpa formigar em seu peito.

"Engraçado, isso nunca foi um problema." Harry diz com um sorriso sujo.

"Oh, Jesus" Louis balança a cabeça, sorrindo com carinho. "Realmente, no entanto. Você poderia ter um relacionamento real Haz, sem bagagem emocional e outras coisas."

"Eu _poderia_ " Harry diz, sorrindo para Louis. "Eu prefiro apenas ter você."

. . .

"Mas que _diabo_ é isso?" Louis questiona, olhando para o copo do que parece ser lodo verde que Harry está lhe oferecendo de volta a casa.

"Suco verde." Harry diz, olhando para ele como: _o que mais poderia ser?_

Louis franze o cenho. "Parece com um pântano. Você está tentando me fazer beber água de pântano."

"Será bom para você, beba, por favor?"

"Tudo bem" diz Louis, como se estivesse fazendo um valente sacrifício.

Eles bebem na varanda sob o sol fresco, ainda com seus shorts que se secaram na corrida para casa, Louis desliza uma mão no joelho de Harry e pressiona a ponta dos dedos na pele enquanto todo mundo se desperta do sono e Liam vai para o trabalho.

Louis encontra um boxset de filmes da Disney no gabinete abaixo da TV e diz a Harry que eles vão passar por todos eles, porque acontece que não há muito o que fazer em uma casa de praia quando não é verão e você não está pronto para enfrentar o sol semi-frio como Niall Horan.

O dia voa em fazer serenatas das músicas da Disney um ao outro e discutir sobre personagens favoritos. Os outros retornam para casa, Niall com uma nova queimadura de sol e Zayn com novas pinturas. Liam fala sobre algumas das crianças do trabalho e eles fazem hambúrgueres na velha churrasqueira sob a lona na parte de trás e os comem na varanda. Quando todos vão para a cama, eles se vestem em agasalhos quentes e Harry pega a mão de Louis, puxando-o para fora.

Eles voltam para a praia e sentam-se na areia fria, observando as ondas, o oceano tão preto que é um espelho perfeito para o céu.

"Então, Niall me perguntou algo quando estávamos limpando os pratos", Harry diz, enterrando os dedos dos pés na areia.

"Sim?"

"Sobre se assumir." Harry adiciona.

"Oh," diz Louis. "Ele não se assumiu para a família?"

Harry balança a cabeça. "E eu não acho que ele tenha contado a Zayn ainda, ele não quer que isso seja um problema."

"Wow." Louis diz.

"O que?" Harry pergunta, aparentando estar genuinamente curioso.

Louis encara pensativo por um momento. "Apenas... de todos nós, ele parece ser aquele que seria o mais 'assumido e orgulhoso' e tudo isso."

Harry acena com a cabeça. "Quero dizer, obviamente, ele não tem um problema com seus amigos sabendo, e ele não disse especificamente a sua família que ele _não_ é, apenas nunca veio à tona porque ele nunca esteve em um relacionamento sério até agora. Ele tem certeza de que eles estariam bem com isso, mas ele me perguntou sobre a minha primeira história em se assumir, e isso só me fez pensar."

"Foi?" Louis pergunta. "Sobre?"

"Você." Harry diz, seu olhar caindo sobre Louis. "Você foi a primeira pessoa para quem eu me assumi."

Louis levanta as sobrancelhas. Esta é uma nova informação para ele. "Eu fui?"

Harry acena com a cabeça, então olha de volta para o oceano. "Porque eu estava apaixonado por você."

Louis para completamente. Se ele estivesse bebendo qualquer coisa, esse teria sido o momento perfeito para uma cuspir.

"Literalmente desde o primeiro momento em que te vi", diz Harry, ainda olhando para frente. "Eu não conhecia ninguém na escola, e eu lembro que estava tentando ler um livro, mas havia esse garoto _fodidamente barulhento_ em Bio que manteve toda a classe distraída, ou entretida, do jeito que você quiser ver isso. E eu olhei para cima e eu nem podia ficar com raiva porque você era - _é_ a pessoa mais bonita que eu já vi na minha vida, e eu estava tão completamente levado por você que, quando finalmente nos falamos, quando nos esbarramos no corredor depois da aula, isso só aconteceu porque eu estava pensando demais em como eu iria me aproximar de você."

Harry sorri suavemente para o oceano e Louis nem sabe o que dizer. Ele está tão sobrecarregado, realmente, e Harry continua falando.

"Fiquei surpreso, honestamente, quando você continuou sentando e falando comigo. Eu pensei, deve ser por todos esses interesses que temos em comum, não era como se você pudesse sentir o mesmo. Me perguntei se você sentia, no entanto, muito. Eu não sei. Foi idiota. Gostei de ser importante para você, ser seu amigo era o suficiente, mas sempre fui muito apaixonado por você. Era a primeira vez que eu me apaixonava por alguém, e provavelmente a única vez. Levou um tempo para descobrir o que era, e pensei que me assumir para você iria mudar algo, mas hm. Você ainda – ainda assim, significava muito que você me apoiava."

Louis olha para frente. Ele está em uma perda completa de palavras, tipo, o que alguém diz em uma situação como esta? Obrigado? Eu sinto muito? Harry definitivamente quis dizer isso como algo legal, mas Louis sente-se pior do que provavelmente necessário. E mais confuso. Louis nunca foi capaz de identificar o que mais o atraiu para Harry também, é apenas uma Coisa, ele supõe. É apenas o jeito que Harry existe. Depois da primeira vez esbarrando contra ele, Louis não pôde deixar de observá-lo em todos os lugares, e depois se encontrar sentado ao lado dele na aula e durante o almoço e no ônibus para casa. Apenas aconteceu. E agora sabendo que Harry sentiu todas essas coisas, e ele nunca disse a ele, e como tudo foi declinando tanto. É... não é um bom sentimento.

"Desculpe", Harry sorri tímidamente para baixo em seus joelhos. "Eu não iria te dizer isso, provavelmente é muito. É muito. Oh, deus, eu fodi isso-"

"Haz, não." Louis diz rapidamente. "Não, eu só..."

Ele não sabe exatamente o que ele quer dizer. Ou mesmo o que ele está sentindo. Harry estava apaixonado por ele _tão cedo_? Louis realmente era tão inconsciente? Ou. Ou talvez ele estivesse tão em negação de seus próprios sentimentos por Harry que ele simplesmente ignorou. Esse é provavelmente o cenário mais provável. Também há o caso do 'era'. Harry _estava_ apaixonado por ele. Se ele se apaixonou por ele antes, ele também poderia fazê-lo de novo. Se ele ainda _está_ apaixonado por ele novamente. Bem, há esse pensamento que Louis terá que descompactar mais tarde.

"Eu tenho tanta sorte em ter você." Louis fala, em vez disso, observando a expressão ligeiramente abatida de Harry relaxar em algo mais reconfortado. Bom, tudo bem, isso foi bom.

"Sim", diz Harry. "O mesmo para você."

Louis inclina-se e beija a têmpora de Harry, depois repousa a cabeça contra o ombro dele.

"Doeu quando nós paramos de ser amigos?" Louis pergunta com mais calma, ele sempre teve certeza de que era apenas ele quem se sentiu como merda naqueles anos. "Eu pensei que era o que você queria."

Harry comprime os lábios e olha para o céu. "Às vezes eu apenas tento esquecer que já aconteceu."

Não é até mais tarde, quando eles estão de volta na cama, aquecendo seus corpos gelados e Harry está rapidamente adormecido ao seu lado, que Louis percebe que ele se esquivou da questão.

. . .

Louis decide tomar o conselho de Harry, tenha isto sido destinado como um conselho ou não, e ele acha que é muito mais fácil esquecer quando a semana se mostra.

Quarta-feira, Liam tem o dia de folga, então eles vão para uma viagem até a próxima cidade e estocam mantimentos, Niall anda na parte de trás do carrinho e definitivamente perturba todos no prédio. Louis vaga ao lado comendo de um saco de uvas antes de pagar por ele, roubando um beijo de Harry quando eles estão no corredor de Frozen e Niall e Liam estão discutindo sobre marcas de alimentos ou algo assim. Eles tocam sua música alta no caminho para casa e ficam acordados até tarde ouvindo sons antigos e observando o céu cair da varanda, enquanto as mariposas fazem barulho quando batem contra as luzes.

Harry arrasta Louis da cama para outra corrida na manhã seguinte, o ar é mais frio, mas Louis é sinceramente grato por isso quando eles voltam e ele está sem fôlego. Niall ensina-lhe a fazer ovo pochê, enviando snapchats bobos para Nick e Jade, Liam está procurando por uma agenda telefônica antiga (Louis não acredita que ainda existam) para tentar encontrar alguns dos amigos que eles têm que ainda vivem aqui. Niall faz sundaes monstruosos de sorvete, regados em molho de chocolate escuro, e naquela noite, Louis e Harry levam a van até a praia, beijando-se no banco de trás, as mãos vagueando, e Louis jura que ele ainda pode provar a doçura em sua língua.

Harry encontra um skate no galpão traseiro na sexta-feira, enquanto ele estava procurando uma vassoura para livrar-se de alguma da areia que invadiu a casa. Estão apenas eles em casa, ele nem sabe mais onde os outros estão, nem importa.

"Hey, você curte andar de skate, certo?" Harry pergunta, segurando o skate quando ele entra.

Louis olha para ele do sofá. "Costumava, eu parei quando machuquei minha perna e não consegui fazer nada por semanas."

"Oh, certo. Sinto muito."

"Não sinta," Louis sorri, levantando-se. "Esse era seu?"

Harry lhe dá um olhar de descrença. "Você acha que _eu_ sei como andar de skate? Oh Lou."

"Cala a boca," Louis diz. "Eu poderia te ensinar."

Harry ri. "Uh, não. Eu provavelmente morreria."

"Não quando você tem um professor espetacular como eu", diz Louis, já o conduzindo para fora.

"Esta não é uma boa ideia. De jeito nenhum. Louis, eu sou desajeitado, lembra-se quando estávamos na van e eu me abaixei-"

"Não precisamos reviver isso." Louis o interrompe, estendendo a mão. "Venha, eu vou te segurar."

"Oh, _isso_ aumenta minha confiança." Harry diz, pegando a mão oferecida de qualquer maneira.

Louis apenas dá a Harry o seu melhor sorriso. Uma vez que eles estão na área pavimentada lá fora, o rosto de Harry se mostra com determinação, como se a vida de seu relacionamento dependesse dele aprender a andar de skate.

Louis guia Harry com a forma adequada de ficar em pé no skate, e Harry segue como o estudante maravilhoso que ele é, mas é definitivamente estranho de assistir.

Se ele não conhecesse Harry tão bem como ele conhece, ele provavelmente se perguntaria de que planeta esse menino é com uma coordenação ruim _assim_. Mas Louis reconhece o estranho balançar e girar como parte do encanto natural de Harry, e é difícil não sorrir quando Harry ri com tanta luz em seus olhos sempre que ele tropeça fora do skate.

"Olhe para você, um natural." Louis diz, enquanto Harry está fazendo outra tentativa de remar com o skate em linha reta.

"Isso é terrível, e você é a pior pessoa do mundo." Harry diz, olhando para os pés, as mãos como se estivesse tentando equilibrar-se. Ele está sorrindo largamente, no entanto, Louis pode derreter.

Louis revira os olhos em vez disso, pegando Harry em um beijo quando ele diminui o suficiente. "Oh, por favor, você me ama."

E - Louis não sabe o que causou isso - mas Harry tropeça de forma espetacular, e o skate dispara para trás, empurrando diretamente no osso logo abaixo do joelho esquerdo de Louis.

" _Puta merda_!" Grita Louis, uma forte dor disparando em sua perna.

Ele salta para trás, pulando em uma perna e embalando a outra. Harry está correndo para ele em um segundo.

"Jesus, babe, você está bem?" Harry segura Louis. "Eu sinto muito!"

"Não, Haz, tudo bem" lança Louis, sorrindo fracamente e pulando numa perna. "Isso foi minha culpa."

Harry não parece estar ouvindo-o, examinando sua perna de perto. "Oh meu deus, esse é o seu joelho ruim, certo? O qual você machucou jogando futebol?"

"Harry, estou bem, é apenas um arranhão", Louis assegura. "E isso curou há anos."

Harry ainda não o está registrando, segurando Louis estranhamente pela cintura, enquanto se inclina para tentar dar uma olhada no joelho. "Merda, temos que dar uma olhada nisso, Lou, sinto muito."

Louis aperta o ombro de Harry com firmeza. "Ei, foi minha culpa. E estou bem."

Harry lhe dá um olhar morto. "Engraçado, você continua dizendo isso, mas você está estremecendo."

"Estou _bem_. Pare de agir como uma mãe, Haz." Louis diz, revirando os olhos.

"Você pode, pelo menos, apoiar sua perna no sofá?" Harry pergunta.

"Sim", diz Louis, escondendo um mancar. "Tudo bem."

Harry ergue o braço sob os braços de Louis e as costas dele para ajudá-lo a entrar e ir em direção ao sofá.

"Honestamente, Harry, eu posso _andar_ , eu estou bem." Louis diz.

O maxilar de Harry trava, parecendo frustrado por saber que Louis está mentindo. "Deixe-me cuidar de você."

Ele coloca Louis no sofá e levanta a calça até o joelho para verificar o dano. Há apenas uma marca de mancha vermelha que ameaça o início de uma contusão, mas nada muito importante. Harry corre para a cozinha e retorna momentos depois com um pacote de gelo que ele coloca no topo do joelho de Louis.

"Parece pior do que se sente", assegura Louis.

Harry franze o cenho. "Eu não quero que você _sinta_ nada de doloroso."

"Bem, isso não vai acontecer."

"Sempre tão negativo." Harry diz. "Mas eu acho que eu não posso te culpar, considerando," ele faz um gesto em direção a perna de Louis. Louis revira seus olhos.

Eles sentaram-se assim por alguns minutos, Harry ajoelhado na frente de Louis, ao lado do sofá e respirando devagar. Há algo inquietante sobre a forma como o rosto de Harry e o comportamento geral mudaram no tempo de silêncio que passou, como se ele estivesse pensando em algo desagradável em sua cabeça.

"Porque você disse aquilo?" Harry finalmente pergunta.

Louis tensiona, sabendo que ele está se referindo ao seu uso casual da palavra com _A_. Então foi _isso_. Porra. O estômago de Louis embrulha, ele precisa se recuperar rápido. "Era só... era uma figura de fala, Haz, eu estava brincando. Não tinha nada a ver com o que você me disse na outra noite. Sinto muito, não quis que isso soasse como se eu estivesse... tirando sarro do que você me contou ou qualquer coisa."

Harry assente com a cabeça, mas parece que está fora. "Certo. Um - você tem certeza que está bem? Eu me sinto mal. Posso pegar uma atadura ou algo assim, tem que haver um kit de primeiros socorros _em algum lugar_."

Louis segura o olhar de Harry. "Eu só vou dizer isso uma vez: Isso. Não. É. Sua. Culpa. Eu não deveria ter ficado de pé atrás de você, eu não deveria ter dito aquilo, e nem machucou."

"Eu não–"

Louis o interrompe inclinando a cabeça para frente e juntando os lábios deles em um beijo. "Você poderia, por favor, calar a boca?"

Harry sorri e parece que ele está realmente ponderando isso. "Eu não sei, você vai me beijar novamente se eu não fizer isso?"

Louis sorri e inclina-se para pressionar os lábios contra a garganta de Harry, trilhando beijos ao longo da curva de seu pescoço, em sua mandíbula e de volta para a sua boca.

Eles se beijam devagar, apesar do anseio no peito de Louis com o quanto ele quer puxar Harry em seus braços e mantê-lo lá e continuar beijando-o mesmo quando os garotos voltarem para casa. Os dedos de Harry pressionam no lado de seu corpo e o estômago de Louis flutua, a respiração prendendo-se em sua garganta. Sua mão desliza mais para baixo, até a cintura do jeans de Louis, deslizando um dedo abaixo e ao longo de sua pele, quando Louis pega seu pulso.

"Na verdade, podemos não...?" diz Louis, respirando com dificuldade. "Eu só estou um pouco cansado e-"

"Não, está tudo bem" Harry diz, afastando sua mão imediatamente. "Eu nem pensei em onde estávamos, desculpe."

Louis dá a ele um olhar carinhoso. "E eu acabei de sofrer uma lesão muito extrema, então-"

"Oh Jesus," Harry diz, rindo. Ele se levanta e liga a TV, e depois volta para o sofá, Harry gentilmente ergue as pernas de Louis e senta-se, colocando-as em seu colo.

Quando os outros chegam em casa, Harry os conta sobre como aconteceu a lesão, apesar de Louis insistir que não era nada. Eles estão no meio de assistir a qualquer talk show diurno e Louis está saindo e caindo no sono, mas isso pode ter algo a ver com a colcha que Harry havia puxado sobre eles e como ele está acariciando sua perna gentilmente debaixo dela. É facilmente a coisa mais reconfortante do mundo, então Louis é nada menos que perplexo, de verdade, porque suas mãos não vão parar de tremer e ele não sabe por quê.

. . .

Eles não tinham se movido quando o sol nasceu na manhã seguinte. Louis entra e sai de sua neblina de sono com o som do carro de Liam embalando o motor, e novamente quando Niall e Zayn tentam sair silenciosamente para a praia.

Harry ainda está sentado no final do sofá com as pernas de Louis no colo, a cabeça inclinada um pouco, apoiada por uma almofada e seu peito está subindo e descendo devagar, com a boca ligeiramente aberta para deixar sair pequenos sopros de ar.

Louis boceja uma vez e isso, de alguma forma, desperta Harry de seu sono. Ele pisca algumas vezes contra a luz da manhã, Louis acha isso injustamente adorável.

"Você não precisava ficar aqui a noite toda." Diz Louis.

"Está tudo bem," Harry responde. "Eu não queria mexer você e te acordar."

"Desculpe," Louis diz, tentando mover suas pernas que estão torcidas no cobertor, causando a insinuação de uma dor que vem do ferimento no joelho depois de não movê-lo a noite toda. "Você quer voltar para a cama?"

Harry balança a cabeça, apoiando as mãos sobre as pernas de Louis suavemente para impedir que ele se mova. "Não, nós podemos fazer isso funcionar."

Harry sai debaixo de suas pernas e Louis se afasta mais para a parte de trás do sofá. Harry se deita ao lado dele, o cotovelo está saindo um pouco da borda, mas ele puxa o cobertor sobre os dois e envolve o braço em torno da cintura de Louis, enfiando o queixo no ombro dele.

Louis pode sentir algo então, algo inexplicável e ardente arrastando no fundo de seu estômago. O ar espessa ao redor deles, mas isso pode ser apenas para Louis, Harry parece estar bem apenas deitando ali com ele. Perfeitamente bem, enquanto os interiores de Louis estão sendo espremidos com uma dor de antecipação, superados por sentimentos por ele.

"Você já pensou no futuro?" Louis finalmente aumenta a coragem para perguntar, a ansiedade borbulhando sob sua pele.

Os olhos de Harry são tão gentis, como se ele soubesse como Louis está se sentindo, e ele está tentando melhorar. "Como... Nosso futuro?" Ele pergunta suavemente.

"Yeah," Louis diz, tentando esconder o pânico. "Ou qualquer coisa."

"Eu penso, o tempo todo." Harry diz facilmente. "E é sempre bom."

"Huh."

Harry penteia alguns dos cabelos de Louis com os dedos, seguindo com um ritmo calmante. "Isso preocupa você?"

"Não, eu só estava curioso." Louis diz, fechando os olhos e deixando-se acalmar pelo toque. "Eu também penso nisso."

"E o que você pensa?" Harry pergunta, quieto, quase sussurrando.

Louis tritura isso por um momento, mas a resposta parece fácil. "Eu quero que isso seja algo que dure."

Ele pode estar minimizando isso um pouco. Ele quer tanto. Um quarto com todas as coisas deles juntas, o equivalente aos emojis de olhos de coração de Harry na vida real, segurar mãos apropriadamente e beijar em público, se eles pudessem ficar mais domésticos, ele também gostaria disso. Ele quer tudo com Harry, e isso é tão assustador, e ele calcula que enquanto ele ainda se sente assim, talvez não seja o momento certo.

"Eu quero que você tenha o que você quiser", diz Harry. "Eu quero isso também."

Louis passa os dedos pela coxa de Harry, como uma promessa silenciosa de palavras que ele não sabe como expressar. Ainda não.

*

Autora original: @ _thecoloursneverfade_ no ao3 ( **lia** )


	12. Capítulo 12

Zayn está feliz e apaixonado e Louis o odeia.

"Eu odeio você", ele diz a Zayn, quando eles estão sentados no pátio tarde da noite fumando onde seus namorados não os verão porque eles estão escondidos na cama. Zayn não sabe que Louis prefere não fumar em torno de Harry, mas Louis não pensa que isso precisa ser dito.

Não é que ele mesmo realmente quer fumar, é só. É _reconfortante_. Harry diz que é uma desculpa, e sim, provavelmente é.

Zayn apenas encolhe os ombros casualmente. "Não posso fazer muito sobre isso agora."

Louis geme, apoiando-se contra a grade e observando Zayn Zayn sem esforço soprar arcos de fumaça no ar central. "Eu não odeio você. Estou feliz que você esteja feliz."

"Bom. Eu também não odeio você."

Louis geme internamente. Provavelmente é injusto ficar irritado com Zayn por ser muito fácil de lidar, mas _honestamente_. "Foda-se. Deixe-me ser amargo e cínico por uma vez na minha vida."

Zayn resmunga, arqueando uma sobrancelha para Louis. "Por uma vez na sua- _Isso_ é um monte de merda."

"Sim, sim. Você me conhece."

"Sobre o que você está falando, Lou?"

Louis suspira. "Eu não sei."

Sua cabeça se sente estranhamente espacial, e ele está certo de que ele está naquele estranho e perigoso espaço mental, onde parece ser ideal subir ao topo de um prédio alto com uma garrafa de cerveja em uma mão, gritando letras do _Queen_ no alto de seus pulmões enquanto seus amigos igualmente irresponsáveis o animam do lado de fora.

Ele não tem amigos irresponsáveis, no entanto, então esse plano é um fracasso.

Não é que ele tenha ciúmes de Zayn e Niall e seu relacionamento fácil que parece existir perfeitamente e sem encrencas, ele simplesmente tem inveja de quão rápido eles perceberam um ao outro nessa coisa de Eu Estou Com Você Para Sempre. Claro, isso acontece de forma diferente para todos, e Louis nem sempre pode descrever o que ele sente por Harry, porque é muito mais do que qualquer coisa que ele julgasse possível. Com Harry. Com qualquer um. Ele não sabe.

É apenas. O que está impedindo Louis de avançar é que o medo subjacente ainda esteja lá. Medo de que o que ele tem com Harry escorregue pela ponta de seus dedos, porque em certo sentido, aconteceu antes. Louis pode imaginar sentir algo tão poderoso, algo que não permite qualquer dúvida ou ansiedade, algo que ele pode sentir com cada célula de seu corpo.

Ele vai chegar lá, ele sabe disso. Ele só tem que se segurar em Harry um pouco mais apertado até lá.

"Você sabe que Aiden era um idiota, certo?" Zayn diz do nada. "Nem todos os homens são assim."

Louis suspira. "Se cada cara fosse como ele, então o mundo não valeria a pena viver."

Zayn rejeita esse comentário e mantém um olhar fixo em Louis. "Você está deixando, Aiden, todos esses outros caras... não vai acontecer com todos. Se você encontrar alguém em quem você confia, você deve apenas ficar bem com deixar seu relacionamento ser o que é, duas pessoas comprometidas uma com a outra. É possível, Louis."

Louis não sabe de onde tudo isso está vindo. Ele não se opõe ao sábio conselho e sensatez de Zayn, no entanto, porque Zayn é aquele que atualmente está em um relacionamento bem sucedido.

Louis deseja que o conselho de Zayn fixe-se tão facilmente quanto ele deu. "Eu simplesmente não acho que valha o risco às vezes."

"Você não precisa ser miserável."

"Não estou, estou feliz." Louis diz, semi-honestamente. Ser solteiro não constitui para ser miserável de qualquer maneira, mas ele não pensa que é o que Zayn está se referindo.

Zayn estende a mão para alisar as costas da cabeça de Louis, sua voz é macia. "Simplesmente não deixe isso ficar demais novamente."

"Eu não vou."

"Tudo bem", diz Zayn, dando outro longo trago no cigarro antes de esmagá-lo na grade. "Eu vou para a cama antes que Niall perceba que eu saí. Você vem?"

Louis acena com a cabeça. Ele preferiria que Harry não percebesse sua ausência também. "Logo atrás de você."

. . .

"Você está me tirando?" Liam grita através do tabuleiro de Monopoly para Niall. "Eu sou literalmente sempre o cachorro."

Niall parece horrorizado. "Eu tenho jogado como o cachorro nos últimos cinco minutos! E eu acredito que ele sempre foi _meu_. Não estamos quebrando a tradição agora."

"Nós não podemos simplesmente assumir que o cão é um 'ele'." Harry intercepta, e passa completamente despercebido.

"É a _minha_ peça de jogo!" Liam argumenta de volta para Niall, enquanto a linguagem de Niall cresce cada vez mais e mais vulgar. Louis entende a proibição anterior de Monopoly agora.

Harry deixa a cabeça cair contra o ombro de Louis e geme. "Eu fodidamente odeio Monopoly."

"Com esses dois, ou apenas em geral?" Louis pergunta.

"Ambos." Harry diz. "Nós não aprendemos com o aniversário de Liam?"

"Eu sim." Zayn diz do outro lado da sala, onde ele está pintando algo em seu Moleskine, em vez disso.

Louis provavelmente preferiria estar fazendo outra coisa também, exceto que o tempo é completamente miserável, finalmente se sentindo mais adequado para a época do ano, ele supõe. Infelizmente, a única coisa que esta casa de praia oferece é um grande armário cheio de jogos de tabuleiro. A maioria dos quais sendo versões diferentes do Monopoly.

O jogo não fica nenhum um pouco melhor a partir daí, então Louis e Harry acabam tendo que confiscar a peça do cachorro e depois, eventualmente, o jogo inteiro. Mas Niall e Liam voltam a ser melhores amigos quase que imediatamente, quando o almoço está envolvido, e um jogo de cartas inocente começa em um círculo no chão da sala com cobertores sobre os ombros deles. Antes que Louis perceba, o sol já está se pondo, e ele teme que a semana termine muito rápido e ele tenha que voltar para casa para suas responsabilidades e textos que ele precisa desesperadamente responder. Ele realmente só está interessado em ver seus outros amigos novamente, e mesmo assim...

"Eu consegui obter as informações de contato de um monte dos nossos velhos amigos de toda a cidade", diz Liam. "Nós vamos ter um tipo de coisa 'de se juntar' na praia amanhã à noite."

"Como você conseguiu isso?" Harry questiona, mais preocupado com a tentativa de arrumar as cartas em suas mãos. Falhando muito, o que faz com que o montão de cartas derrame-se sobre o chão, mas Louis acha isso completamente, totalmente amável.

Liam limpa a garganta. "Eu perguntei a Sophia quando eu a encontrei ontem."

Niall balança as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. "Oh, sério?"

"Cale a _boca_ , Ni", diz Liam, lançando uma carta no rosto de Niall, o que, obviamente, resulta em mais brigas entre os dois, e um jogo de cartas perigoso e bagunçado.

"Quem virá?" Harry perguntou por um tempo, e Louis precisa parar de esquecer que Harry também morou aqui, e terá amigos que Louis não conhece, e não há, literalmente, nenhuma razão racional para que isso o incomode.

"Uh, todos? Quem conseguir vir, eu acho." Liam diz com um encolher de ombros.

Harry sorri, mas parece desconectado. "Legal."

Louis olha para ele por uma fração de segundo mais do que o necessário, mas ele é rapidamente distraído por um grande golpe de trovão, e o medo congelador que cobre Niall em um instante. Isso leva Zayn a colocar sua pintura em espera e entrar sob o cobertor com Niall, fazendo uma piada sobre algo que ninguém mais pode ouvir, mas deve ter sido bom porque o rosto de Niall se ilumina profundamente.

As luzes acabaram caindo, então Liam acende o fogo, e todos tomam a decisão não falada de dormir na sala de estar.

Louis senta-se sobre os colchões arrastados para o lounge ao lado de Niall e Zayn, e Liam é o próximo o que resulta em ele ocupando o outro lugar ao lado de Louis. Isso é ok. Isso é completamente ok.

Harry compartilha um rápido olhar com Louis, mas toma seu lugar no final, tentando fazer com que tudo isso pareça nada fora do comum.

"Quão fofo é isso? Já faz um tempo desde que tive uma festa do pijama adequada." Niall diz, sua voz abafada pelo fato de ele estar completamente cercado por Zayn.

Louis ri. "Essa é a parte em que temos uma luta de travesseiros?"

Harry alcança através de Liam para jogar um travesseiro em Louis. "Eu iria literalmente apenas lutar com você, Lou."

"Obrigado, amor."

Eles acabam adormecendo ao som do fogo crepitando, exceto Louis, que se levanta para colocar a última parte da madeira no fogo, antes de voltar para a cama. Ele se sente estranho por não estar ao lado de Harry, mas provavelmente é o melhor considerando que Harry é definitivamente alguém que gosta de abraçar.

_[ a cuddler: isso não tem tradução :/, seria como alguém que gosta de cuddles (abraços, dormir de conchinha), etc.]_

Ele está prestes a cochilar quando ele ouve Harry sussurrar, "Lou."

Louis se senta um pouco, apoiado no antebraço e olhando para Liam e para Harry, que ainda está muito acordado e se apoiando nos cotovelos também, sorrindo para ele.

"Sim?"

"Isso é realmente estranho", Harry diz e Louis pode ouvir a risada sob sua voz.

Louis sorri. "Sim, é."

Harry semicerra os olhos para causar drama. "Tão distante, eu mal posso te ver."

Louis resmunga uma risada. "Oh, cale a boca."

Harry abaixa a cabeça de volta ao seu travesseiro, sorrindo. "Boa noite, Lou."

Louis olha para o teto, sua expressão não é muito diferente. "Boa noite, Haz."

. . .

A festa deveria ter começado às sete, mas são seis horas quando Liam está arrastando todos para a praia.

As pessoas já se reuniram em torno de uma fogueira, e Louis instintivamente se vê ficando perto de Harry. É o tipo de festa que ele realmente acreditava que só acontecia nos filmes; música tocando dos carros de alguns caras, mas, aparentemente, não é um problema para o cara sentado na areia com sua guitarra, arranhando algo enquanto as pessoas se aglomeram ao redor dele, bebendo e rindo. Claro, tudo pára quando eles caminham.

Bem, Niall, Harry e Liam especificamente.

"OH, MEU DEUS, NIALL!" Alguém grita, e em rápida sucessão há saudações semelhantes dirigidas a Liam e Harry, que são atacados com abraços.

Louis sorri enquanto ele observa Harry rir nos braços de pessoas que são estranhas para ele. Não é como se ele nunca estivesse tão feliz assim com _ele_ , de qualquer forma, então.

Então está tudo bem. Louis está bem.

"Há amor suficiente par todos, acalmem-se." Niall diz com uma risada quando o amontoado de pessoas o deixa ir.

"Foi muito tempo, seu bastardo." Um garoto com cabelo vermelho diz, dando a Niall um soco brincalhão no ombro.

Harry já está em uma conversa de riso com alguém e Louis compartilha um olhar com Zayn, que tem uma expressão surpreendentemente divertida em seu rosto, e ele encolhe os ombros e dá um aperto rápido a Louis, como algum tipo de garantia.

"Quem são seus amigos?" alguém pergunta. Uma menina, com cabelos castanhos longos e piercing no umbigo. Tem um pequeno pingente de golfinho pendurado nele, e Louis só percebe porque ela está usando um crop top, o que honestamente o desconcerta porque o tempo está mudando para ser apenas adequado para suéteres. Cada um com suas manias, ele supõe.

"Oh," diz Niall, e corre para o lado de Zayn, passando um braço ao redor de seus ombros e puxando-o para mais perto da curva de seu corpo. "Este é meu namorado, Zayn, e este é Louis. Eles são nossos vizinhos lá em casa."

Alguns dos amigos comemoram com Niall, como quando você ganha um prêmio ou algo assim, e Louis não sabe se deve ou não se ofender em o nome de Zayn, mas Zayn está sorrindo, provavelmente com o conhecimento de Niall chamando-o _dele_ para seus velhos amigos. Louis se pergunta como isso se sente.

Ele olha para Harry.

Ele não estava onde ele estava antes, mas ele está de volta ao lado dele. Louis toma um gole de ar fresco do oceano e sorri para ele, antes que outra garota os arraste para o grupo para se familiarizar. Mais pessoas estão começando a chegar, então Louis precisa se acostumar a deixar outras pessoas roubarem a atenção de Harry, ele gostando ou não.

. . .

Harry conhece todo mundo.

Louis pensou que haveria algumas pessoas que só conheceriam Niall e Liam, mas elas também conhecem Harry. Louis não ficaria surpreso sabendo que Harry fez um esforço para conhecer a cidade inteira de dentro para fora quando ele morava aqui. Parece exatamente como o tipo de coisa que ele faria. É apenas estranho, realmente, porque nos últimos meses (e anos) Harry tem sido A Coisa Importante Na Vida de Louis, mesmo quando ele não queria que ele fosse. E é estranho pensar que eles não compartilharam isso, que este lugar não pertence a Louis como pertence a Harry, e essas pessoas não conhecem Louis como conhecem Harry, e não há nenhuma razão pela qual Louis deveria deixar que isso o incomode.

A música derrama-se nas ondas a distância e faz eco dentre as vozes ao redor dele, Harry está apoiando um braço em seu ombro e apresentando-o a todos como "meu melhor amigo Louis", ou "meu vizinho Louis" e Louis sente que dói e ele sabe que dói mais porque Harry está apenas fazendo o que _ele_ pediu.

Liam passou a maior parte da noite sentado na areia com Sophia e algumas outras pessoas. E Louis notou Niall contando alto as histórias - o que, se você perguntar a Louis, soa _altamente_ embelezado - enquanto Zayn fica ao lado dele com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Louis quer ir verificar Zayn, porque sua postura é ligeiramente rígida e desconfortável, mas isso desaparece quando Niall segura sua mão ou algo assim, então Louis descobre que ele tem isso sob controle.

Louis esteve sentado perto da fogueira ao lado de Harry por um tempo, falando sobre nada e ouvindo as melhores histórias de alguns de seus amigos. Como a vez em que Niall e Liam correram nus na praia, e Harry _jura_ que ele não estava lá com eles, mas Louis não acredita nisso pelo jeito que ele continua chutando o cara que conta a história.

"H, ajude-me a misturar algumas bebidas." Niall diz por trás deles um pouco depois.

Harry olha para Louis, que encolhe os ombros. "Volto em breve."

Niall agarra o braço de Harry, e ele mal tem tempo de sorrir para Louis antes de ser puxado para a mesa de bebidas.

Louis sente um sorriso suave se formar em seu rosto ao olhar o pequeno balanço dos quadris de Harry enquanto ele caminha, naqueles jeans apertados ele está que estão enrolados nos tornozelos, vários rasgos nos joelhos. Há uma brisa pequena que faz sua camisa havaiana voltar para trás um pouco, subindo logo acima de sua cintura para revelar aqueles quadris macios que Louis gosta de colocar as mãos. Ele está brincando sobre algo com Niall, arrumando o cabelo com uma mão enquanto ele ri de algo que Niall disse, passando garrafas de um lado para o outro e facilmente despejando nos copos.

"Pitoresco, não é?" Zayn pergunta, sentando-se ao lado de Louis. Seu olhar está seguindo o olhar de Louis, embora pousando em Niall em vez disso. "Claro, você não está olhando para o _meu_ namorado."

A cabeça de Louis estala-se para Zayn. "O que?"

Zayn sorri. "Nada, companheiro. Eu te amo e eu respeito seu direito de não me dizer coisas que você não quer que eu saiba."

"Não há nada para lhe dizer" diz Louis com uma risada forçada.

"Certo." Zayn diz. "Então, de qualquer forma, quando o amigo de Niall perguntou se você estava solteiro, foi legal da minha parte dar-lhes seu número?"

Louis agora franziu a testa. "O que? Zayn, o que?"

Zayn parece satisfeito e Louis sabe que ele acabou de se enganado nessa resposta. Ainda assim, Zayn coloca uma mão no ombro para consolar. "Eu _não_ fiz. Não surte."

"O que você _disse_?"

"Disse que você não estava namorando ninguém."

Louis exala. "Okay–"

"E _ele_ disse: Bem, isso é uma surpresa, considerando quem você ficou colado na noite inteira."

Louis sente seus interiores afundarem. "Eu-"

"Mas então _eu_ disse: de jeito nenhum, eles são apenas realmente, realmente bons amigos."

Louis respira profundamente e arqueia uma sobrancelha para Zayn. "Eu saquei. Você está bêbado?"

Zayn sufoca uma risada. Sim, definitivamente bêbado. "Oh, por favor, estou tão bêbado quanto, quanto... _Liam_."

Louis revira os olhos, dando a ele um gentil tapinha nas costas. " _Liam_ está tentando flertar com uma garota bonita, então ele provavelmente não é o melhor exemplo para usar, amigo."

No momento em que Harry volta, Zayn continua com seu discurso completamente sóbrio que nem parecia com palavras reais para Louis, mas de alguma forma terminou em suas opiniões sobre corrupção de diamantes e trabalho escravo.

"Tópicos pesados?" Harry diz, entregando a Louis uma bebida colorida quando Niall afasta Zayn.

"Oh, espere, ele ia me contar fatos divertidos sobre o holocausto", lança Louis para Niall e Zayn. "Droga."

Harry ri – _dá risadinhas bobas_ e esse calor familiar desenrola-se no estômago de Louis. Ele engole e tenta convencer-se de que o zumbido que atravessa seu corpo é do álcool. Harry relaxa os ombros largos para trás, fechando os olhos contra a brisa do oceano que sopra esculpindo na areia e se escova contra os rostos deles suavemente.Há muitas pessoas, mas Louis sente quepoderia facilmente deixá-las dissolver se ele e Harry pudessem ficar seguros em sua pequena bolha. Isso seria definitivamente suficiente para ele.

"Harry?"

Os olhos de Harry se abrem para a voz, e Louis olha para ver um menino com a idade deles olhando para eles.

Harry ficou em silêncio por um segundo, o tempo suficiente para que Louis o examinasse e o visse com bochechas coradas.

Tudo bem.

"Sam," Harry diz, descrença proeminente em seu tom. Ele endireita sua postura um pouco, o corpo se afastando mais de Louis. "Eu não esperava te ver aqui."

Sam senta-se em frente a eles, passando a mão pelos cabelos (bastante altos). "De volta para ver as pessoas durante as férias", ele encolhe os ombros. "Como você está? Faz anos, você parece ótimo." Ele dá a Harry uma não muito sutil inspeção, e algo profundo no intestino de Louis se torce furiosamente.

Harry tosse estranhamente. "Sim... Sim."

Louis presume que este é um ex, e ele honestamente não se importaria tanto se Harry não estivesse tão estranho. Okay, ele ficaria um pouco amargo, mas ele iria superar isso mais fácil se tudo sobre o modo como Harry está agindo não se sentisse tão _desligado_.

"Eu não sabia que você iria estar aqui, Liam não disse... quem é o seu amigo?" Pergunta Sam, dirigindo-se a Louis com um sorriso. É um pouco arrogante, se você perguntar a ele.

Ele realmente não é amargo.

Harry tossiu de novo, mantendo o rosto acolhedor, mas de outra forma impassível. "Oh. Um. Este é uh, este é Louis. Vizinho, melhor amigo, você sabe."

Sam sorri para Louis. "Prazer em conhecê-lo, sou Sam. Mantive esse aqui fora de problemas antes dele conhecer você."

"Eu duvido disso." Isso desliza antes que Louis perceba o que ele está dizendo, mas ele não se arrepende. Louis ainda se orgulha de ser amigo de Harry antes de qualquer outro, e geralmente a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, egoisticamente falando. Ele recupera rapidamente, no entanto. "Uh, geralmente é impossível manter Harold aqui sem problemas."

"Oh, isso é completamente verdade", diz Sam com uma risada. "De qualquer forma, é melhor eu ir dizer oi aos outros, conversaremos mais tarde?"

Harry acena com a cabeça sem palavras enquanto Sam sai para tirar Niall de ser o centro da atenção de todos.

"Você quer outra bebida?" Harry pergunta, apesar de ter levado a Louis uma bebida apenas cinco minutos atrás. Ele já está em pé antes que Louis possa responder.

Louis levanta-se e segue-o para o cooler por um dos carros. "Quem era aquele?"

"Eu não pensei que ele estaria aqui, desculpe."

"Desculpa? Por quê? Quem é ele?" Pergunta Louis. "Haz, não me importo se ele é um ex. Está tudo bem."

Harry evita seus olhos e finge estar realmente interessado na bainha de sua camisa. "Nós nunca namoramos."

"Mas você–"

"Era apenas uma coisa casual, não era nada. Não significava nada."

Okay. Então, parece um _pouco_ como um soco no intestino.

Louis não pode evitar a risada fria que sufoca em sua garganta. "Uma coisa casual? Estou sentindo uma tendência. Eu me sinto ótimo sabendo o quão pouco isso significava quando éramos nós."

Harry alcança o braço de Louis. "Lou, isso é estúpido, qual é?"

Louis puxa o braço para trás. "Não diga que meus sentimentos são estúpidos."

"Eu não - não é o que eu quis dizer." Harry pressiona sua mão na testa. "Porra, eu preciso de uma pequena orientação aqui, eu não sei o que você quer."

"Você sabe o que eu quero", diz Louis, mais silencioso do que ele pretendia. "Você sabe por que isso é difícil para mim."

Harry cruza os braços. "Eu sei? Você nunca fala sobre isso."

Louis olha para longe. As ruas estão escuras, e Louis não quer fazer _isso_ , não agora. Aqui não. Ele olha de volta para Harry. "Se isso é apenas algo que você acabará eventualmente por seguir em frente também, então, por favor, fale-me mais cedo do que depois. Claramente, você tem experiência nessa área."

"O que? Porque eu me diverti com um cara e depois fui embora? Engraçado, parece estranhamente semelhante a algo que você faria."

Louis dá um passo para trás, seu coração batendo rapidamente. "Vai se foder."

"Mas que porra, Lou, de onde isso vem?"

"Lugar nenhum." Louis diz. "Apenas esqueça."

Antes que Harry possa responder, uma voz atrás deles os interrompe.

"Aí estão vocês" diz Liam, correndo para eles com um copo de frozen slushy na mão. Completamente inconsciente, e muito bêbado para perceber. "Venham, vocês podem ser anti-social mais tarde."

_[frozen slushy: bebida à base de gelo, tipo raspadinha, só que mais cremosa.]_

Louis acena com a cabeça, respirando fundo e afastando-se de Harry. "Eu vou me sentar com Zayn um pouco."

Harry anda com ele. "Eu vou com você-"

Louis pressiona uma mão em seu ombro. "Por favor, não."

Louis não quer ver o rosto dele cair, o quanto isto o machuca. Na verdade, ele nem sequer fica por perto para sentir-se mal com isso. Ele se vira e se afasta. Ele encontra Zayn sentado ao lado de uma fogueira com algumas pessoas, mas ele não está realmente conversando com ninguém e Louis está incrivelmente perplexo. O suficiente para ignorar Harry sendo puxado para outro grupo no canto de seus olhos.

"Hey, onde está o Niall?" Louis pergunta, sentando-se.

"Uh, com Connor ou Miles? Um desses caras", Zayn acena com a cabeça para o oceano e Louis vê as silhuetas de duas pessoas em pranchas de surfe. "Aparentemente, surfar à noite não é perigoso e minha opinião não importa."

"Mmh." Louis olha para Zayn. "Você está bem?"

"Essas pessoas são legais, né? Eu só tipo... Não estou sentindo isso por alguma razão."

"Eu sei como você se sente." Louis diz e ele olha para Harry entre o grupo de pessoas, de costas para ele.

Zayn bate os ombros com Louis. "Podemos ir para casa? Quero dizer, se você prefere ficar-"

"Não, eu irei. Estou ficando cansado de qualquer maneira." Louis diz, esperando que ele não pareça muito ansioso.

Eles se levantam e saem da praia, como se ambos não conseguissem sair mais cedo. Eles estão caminhando pela primeira fila de casas quando Zayn pára. "Provavelmente deveria dizer a Liam que fomos embora, ele sempre se preocupa."

"Sim, tudo bem." Louis respira, embora ele não esteja muito interessado em ficar sozinho, ele não quer voltar e ver Harry, e provavelmente fazer algo estúpido.

Ele espera fora de uma casa, o luar brilhando pelas janelas. Louis pode sentir a pequena chama de arrependimento e dor inflamar em seu coração, é tão familiar. É isso, é assim que tudo começa. Merda, ele pensou que ele estaria pronto para isso desta vez.

As imagens preenchem a mente de Louis antes que ele possa detê-las. Uma manhã fria alguns anos atrás. Harry e Louis tinham a casa para si por causa de algo que tinha afastado sua família, ele não se lembra do que era agora, e Louis tinha praticamente implorado a Harry para ficar com ele antes de ir para longe visitar seus parentes durante duas semanas. Eles acordaram enrolados em lençóis, separados pela roupa. Louis sentiu que não fazia sentido se sentir tão confortável nos braços de Harry, mas de alguma forma ele sentia-se completamente bem com isso mesmo assim.

Ele se moveu para se levantar, sentiu Harry alcançá-lo, Harry se aproximando para respirar fundo e quente contra sua orelha e sussurrar: "Você pode me fazer panquecas?"

Louis se virou para olhar para ele, inclinando a cabeça, os rostos próximos. "Você pode _me_ fazer panquecas ou você preferiria eu tentando não queimar a casa?"

Harry mordeu um sorriso malicioso, pressionando a testa entre as omoplatas de Louis e dando risadinhas. "Eu amo quando você cozinha para mim."

"Eu lhe dei intoxicação alimentar no mês passado, Haz."

Harry segurou Louis mais apertado, labios suaves contra sua nuca. "Eu nem me lembro disso."

"Provavelmente porque você estava morrendo na cama por uma semana."

Harry sorriu, balançando a cabeça contra a pele de Louis. "Nope. Não é verdade. Mas ainda vou te fazer o café da manhã. Quando eu puder me incomodar em me levantar."

Harry segurou duas mãos nos ombros de Louis e puxou-o para baixo. Louis não lutou, ele não quis. Eles sorriram um para o outro enquanto eles descansavam contra os travesseiros, e Louis pensou em como Harry poderia ser tão adorável, com os cabelos emaranhados de dormir. Apesar de terem uma relação completamente platônica, Louis lembra-se de querer beijar Harry e estar tão confuso com isso. Ele queria mais do que tudo, mas sentiu alívio quando Harry foi embora. Porque era algo que ele nunca poderia ter.

 _Porra_. Por que ele está se colocando nisso novamente? Essas lembranças - lembrando-lhe do pico de felicidade antes da queda. Quão rápido isso pode acontecer. A maneira como Harry falou com ele, o jeito que ele olhou para ele, tudo chegou um pouco perto de um lar. Isso _dói_. Mesmo que Harry não tivesse essa intenção. Há isso com estar com Harry - sua familiaridade fluida quando eles estão um ao lado do outro, como eles podem tão facilmente existir no espaço um do outro, como ele sabe praticamente tudo o que há para saber sobre ele. As coisas importantes, de qualquer forma. Parece abranger tudo o que Louis tinha tão incansavelmente se afastado. Tudo o que _ela_ disse que ele não poderia ter.

E oh, bem, se houvesse uma maneira de sentir-se descartável, Louis acharia isso ao ver Harry sentir mais prazer com outras pessoas do que com ele. É egoísta, é tão fodidamente egoísta, e Louis realmente, realmente não está bem.

O peito dele se ergue tentando preencher seus pulmões com alguma coisa, sua cabeça está girando com o aroma do oceano e o espaço insubstituível em sua vida que é para Harry. Ele precisa dele desesperadamente. Mais do que o ar em seus pulmões - ou a falta dele no momento atual.

Quando Zayn volta, Louis está agachado, agarrando a cerca de alguém, sugando afiado e raso porque é tudo o que pode fazer para recuperar o fôlego. Seu peito está se movendo rapidamente, respirando freneticamente, ele está arrastando ar cansado, pois não há o suficiente para preencher seus pulmões. A noite está se estabelecendo sobre eles, e ele não sabe o que fazer.

"Merda, Lou. Você está bem?" Zayn está se agachando ao lado dele e agarrando em seus ombros, mergulhando a cabeça para baixo para encontrar seus olhos. "Ei, babe. Olhe para mim, por favor?"

Louis não olha Zayn. Sua pele se sente leve e pinicando, os ossos frios, tudo se erguendo na parte de trás de sua garganta. "Não consigo," ele arfa. Isso lhe dá dor de cabeça.

"Louis, você tem que respirar." Zayn inclina o queixo de Louis para cima e pressiona o lado do pescoço dele. "Vamos, eu vou contar e quero que você respire. Tudo bem?"

Louis maneja um aceno de cabeça.

Zayn conta, um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis.

Louis respira com ele.

Dói, mas ele continua fazendo isso. De novo e de novo até que não doa.

Tanto quanto ele consegue, de qualquer forma.

"Estou bem, Zayn" exala Louis, segurando o braço de Zayn enquanto ele se levanta. Zayn ainda parece preocupado. "Estou bem. Eu acho que só preciso me deitar."

"Puta merda," Zayn solta um suspiro pesado. "Puta _merda_."

"Estou bem, eu só quero ir pra casa."

"Okay", Zayn acena lentamente. "Sim, vamos para casa."

Zayn segura em Louis enquanto caminhavam de volta para a casa, observando-o com olhos cautelosos o tempo todo. Quando eles entram, Louis está prestes a ir para a cama, mas Zayn segue-o e senta-se em sua cama. Cama de _Louis_. A cama em que ele ainda não dormiu desde que eles chegaram aqui, porque ele sempre está dormindo com Harry. Louis senta-se ao lado dele, então não parece estranho.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?" Zayn pergunta com uma voz gentil, soando como se ele tivesse ficado um pouco mais sóbrio durante a caminhada de volta.

"Falar de quê?" Louis pergunta inocentemente.

"Louis. Você acabou de ter um ataque de pânico", Zayn diz, sua voz firme, mas gentil, algo que ele domina tão bem.

"Não, eu não tive."

Zayn suspira. "Vai se sentir melhor se você tirar isso do seu peito. Se isso é sobre Harry-"

Louis ergue-se bruscamente. "Não é."

A expressão de Zayn muda, mas ele acena. "Okay. Apenas... deixe-me saber se você quiser falar."

Louis lhe dá algo que ele espera que passe como um sorriso. "Eu vou. E você também, se você quiser, você sabe, falar."

Zayn faz uma pausa e acena com a cabeça de novo. "Okay."

Ele esfrega o joelho de Louis, e depois se afasta da cama. Louis sorri-lhe suavemente quando ele fecha a porta, mas isso desaparece quando a porta se fecha de vez. Louis traz os joelhos para frente e envolve seus braços ao redor deles, fechando-se sobre si mesmo.

Isso está okay, Louis diz a si mesmo, porque é um novo território assustador, por isso é natural ele ter medo - ou ter um _ataque de pânico_ , como disse Zayn. Porque ele tem pensado muito sobre Harry e ele - o futuro deles. E isso faz com que seu aperto em Harry se sinta ainda mais frágil, e sempre que ele sente que qualquer coisa vai ameaçar isso... é _aterrorizante_.

As pessoas vão embora. Eles apenas fazem. Elas sempre fizeram. Parece acontecer com as pessoas mais importantes também, e então, Louis sabe que é mais fácil ser a pessoa que vai embora, dói menos para ser separado. Abandonar.

Ele não quer isso com Harry, no entanto.

E ele realmente não quer que ele vá.

Ele pensa - ele _sabe_ que é um fato agora, como se algo profundo dentro de sua cabeça tenha clicado. Ele só quer que eles fiquem bem, essa foi apenas outra colisão na estrada.

Ele acena com a cabeça para si mesmo, para se convencer ou algo assim, e ele se move para ficar confortável na cama, muito exausto para se mudar para a cama de Harry, onde eles dormem todas as noites.

Ele se surpreende com a facilidade com que ele pode adormecer sem o calor familiar de Harry lá para se infiltrar em seus ossos. Sem ele lá para mantê-lo amarrado, ele sente que ele poderia facilmente simplesmente flutuar.

. . .

Louis não sabe quanto tempo ele dormiu antes que Harry esteja empurrando seu ombro para acordá-lo, mas ainda está escuro lá fora, então provavelmente não passou de mais de uma hora.

"Mmh, o que?" Louis questiona, com os olhos abatidos e ainda na maior parte adormecido. Ele senta-se na cama e Harry senta-se ao lado dele, o corpo torcido de modo que ele está de frente para Louis e ele alisa uma mão sobre suas costas.

Harry então se inclina para frente e pressiona seus lábios no ombro de Louis. "Não posso ir dormir assim" diz ele, os lábios quentes através da camisa. "Eu não quero brigar com você."

"Eu não estou bravo com você." Louis promete.

Harry olha para ele. "Você apenas _foi embora_. E você está dormindo em uma cama diferente."

Louis balança a cabeça. "Eu estava conversando com Zayn, nós estávamos sentados aqui e eu adormeci."

Harry exala lentamente e se mexe para passar a mão pelos cabelos de Louis. "Sobre o que vocês estavam falando?"

"Ele acha..." Louis suspira e balança a cabeça. "Ele acha que eu tive um ataque de pânico. No caminho de volta da praia."

Os movimentos relaxantes de Harry param. "O que? Lou–"

"Nem foi tão ruim assim, Zayn exagera."

Isso não parece aliviar as preocupações de Harry, e em vez disso ele franze mais a testa. "Isso é por causa de mim e do Sam?"

"Não... especificamente."

Um olhar de determinação se encaixa nos olhos de Harry. "Você não é o mesmo, babe. Nós não somos o mesmo."

Um barulho de descrença sai da garganta de Louis.

"Você sabe que é diferente com você." Harry tenta novamente.

Louis estreita os olhos para ele. "É? Se eu não fosse seu vizinho, se nós fôssemos apenas uma coisa de uma só vez, então seria diferente?"

"Se você não fosse meu vizinho, então não teríamos acontecido."

Louis ergue as sobrancelhas, fazendo um barulho que se aproxima entre um resmungo de risada e outra coisa, mas uma dureza lá ao mesmo tempo, afugentando-se de emoção. "Certo."

"O que - Lou, você sabe o que eu quis dizer." Harry segura-o, tentando chamar sua atenção novamente. "A _razão_ pela qual isso aconteceu foi porque nós vivemos um ao lado do outro, nós não teríamos sido forçados tanto no espaço um do outro de outra forma, e eu não teria tido a oportunidade de aprender tudo sobre você novamente e lembrar-me de como é bom ter você por perto. Gosto de pensar que era o destino ou algo porque _aconteceu_ e essa coisa maravilhosa veio disso, e estou tão feliz que tivemos sexo quente de ódio naquela noite, porque você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida."

Louis suspira, apesar do seu humor, as palavras saem silenciosas. "Você diz isso _agora_ , mas só espere até que o próximo apareça."

Harry senta-se de volta agora. "Uau. Você poderia, pelo menos, _fingir_ que você não genuinamente acredita que eu vou dormir com outra pessoa, especialmente agora."

Louis esfrega as mãos sobre o rosto. "Porra. Não sei por que eu disse isso. É só... Sempre senti que sou temporário para alguém. Não deveria se aplicar a você, porque não importa o quê, não consegui me livrar de você, mas eu ainda sinto isso, como se isso não é real, como se fosse apenas nós tentando viver alguma fantasia antes que ela se esgote."

"O que você quer dizer com 'isso não é real'?"

Louis olha longe de Harry. "Isso é o que... Isso é o que ela me disse. Mamãe. Quando Aiden e eu terminamos. Ela me disse isso, porque ele queria manter isso em segredo, que nada disso era realmente real de qualquer maneira. E então, se eu pensasse que o amava, meus sentimentos eram irrelevantes. Não importava, não era um relacionamento real."

A postura e expressão inteira de Harry se suavizam. Ele aplana a mão sobre Louis e detém seu olhar. "Eu odeio quebrar isso para você, babe, mas isso é real para mim. Mesmo que seja um segredo. Ela nunca deveria ter dito isso a você."

Louis lança uma risada. "Sim, bem, ela e o pai não estavam em bons termos e que melhor pessoa para dar conselhos de relacionamento do que alguém que está em um casamento de merda."

"Lou. Hey, seus sentimentos são importantes. E você merece ser feliz. Você não precisa ficar com ciúmes de um cara que nem sequer sabe o meu sobrenome. Eu estou com _você_." Harry toca o lado do rosto de Louis, inclinando-o para que ele olhe diretamente em seus olhos, seu olhar pesado. "Sim, nós tivemos uma coisa casual. Sim, eu fiz isso com outras pessoas antes, mas você também. E _você_ é o que importa agora, você sempre foi. Não duvide disso, nem mesmo por um segundo. _Você é_ por quem eu estou apaixonado."

Louis paralisa, e pela primeira vez esta noite, ele esquece de todo o resto. "Você me ama?"

Harry olha para ele como se Louis fosse aquele que está sendo ridículo aqui, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Eu amo, é claro que sim. Eu sempre amei. Foda-se, eu amei você mesmo quando eu odiava você, como isso funciona?" Harry sorri suavemente, balançando a cabeça. "Você vai levar algum tempo para se convencer, eu sei."

Louis pressiona seus lábios juntos sem palavras, concordando com essa afirmação.

"Lou", diz Harry, sentado de forma mais reta em preparação. Ele parece determinado. "Eu te amo quando você está zumbindo para si mesmo enquanto você nos faz chá pela manhã, você não acha que eu ouço você, mas eu escuto, e você sempre faz o meu na caneca com os pinguins de cachecóis, porque você sabe que é o meu favorito. Eu amo você quando você passa _vinte fodidos anos_ estilizando seu cabelo todos os dias, mesmo quando parece perfeito no segundo em que você se levanta da cama de qualquer maneira. Eu te amo quando você me faz assistir a mesma temporada da sua série favorita de crime duas vezes apenas para que você possa pegar os detalhes menores. Eu te amo quando você é o idiota mais teimoso do mundo e quando você me irrita pra cacete. Eu amo você pra caralho. Mesmo que você não possa dizer isso de volta para mim ainda."

Louis não sabe como respirar. Louis não sabe como não olhar para Harry.

Leva momentos para ele registrar tudo o que Harry disse, todos os **"** _eu te amo_ **"** que se derramaram de seus lábios, e deixá-los se fixar. Ninguém nunca expor seu coração para Louis como Harry simplesmente fez, como Harry faz todos os dias. Há uma parte dele ansiando para dizê-lo de volta, mesmo que só para ver se ele poderia dizer as palavras tão facilmente quanto Harry. Parece ridículo, se sentir tão mortificado de pronunciar três pequenas palavras para alguém que significa tudo para ele, alguém que faz seu coração se expandir tão infinito como o universo e que o faz sentir mais confortável e à vontade apenas por estar lá. Ele deveria ser capaz de dizer de volta, ele simplesmente não pode.

"Está bem", Harry diz, pressionando seus lábios contra a testa de Louis. "Está tudo bem, baby, você não precisa dizer isso de volta. Você não precisa dizer nada."

Louis acena com a cabeça contra o peito de Harry, e ele já se sente mais leve. Porque Harry já sabe.

*

Autora original: @ _thecoloursneverfade_ no ao3 ( **lia** )


	13. Capítulo 13

Há uma tempestade de chuva às quatro da manhã, Louis sabe porque ele não conseguiu dormir nem um pouco e a única coisa que vale a pena fazer é olhar pela janela e ver o céu mudar. É apenas uma coisa que acontece quando ele tenta lidar com grandes decisões da vida, e definitivamente não é a primeira vez.

Quando Louis se mudou para Londres com Zayn, as primeiras semanas foram as mais difíceis. De volta a casa em Doncaster, Lottie estava começando no ensino médio e as gêmeas estavam crescendo fora de seus beliches e era inverno, época do ano favorita de Louis. E, no entanto, ele nunca se sentiu mais solitário, mesmo quando Zayn estava com ele.

O dormitório de Zayn era pequeno. Pouco espaço suficiente para duas pessoas, e Louis estava certo de que ele não tinha permissão para ficar lá, em algum lugar no pequeno folheto de acomodação da universidade descartado sob a cama de Zayn, havia algo sobre zero expectativa para deixar amigos tristes e desempregados dormirem em seu quarto. Zayn disse que não importava, e Louis não se importou com as noites desconfortáveis caindo no sofá com molas rangentes, tecido rasgado e manchas questionáveis. Ele não se importou de ter que se retirar sempre que Zayn usava tinta spray, enchendo o ar de fumaça, porque às vezes isso era melhor. Louis poderia encontrar-se em algum lugar, com alguém, e ele se ajudaria a esquecer aquela noite e tudo e todos antes disso. Era exatamente como ele operava. Não o deixou feliz, mas não o machucou como o resto. E isso basta, parecia que era tudo o que ele merecia no momento de qualquer maneira.

Então, tem sido horas de estar acordado observando enquanto o quarto acende de um cinza silenciado ao ouro desde o primeiro vislumbre de um nascer do sol enquanto a chuva começa a morrer. Harry está caído contra sua pele, respirando suavemente, e Louis sente como se ele não pudesse adormecer, mesmo que ele tentasse. Ele está apenas olhando para a janela, enquanto o mundo muda de cor, equilibrando uma linha precária entre ter um colapso e sentir como se tudo finalmente se alinhasse.

"Haz," Louis meio que sussurra. "Harry, hey. Você está acordado?"

Harry se mexe, os olhos piscando suavemente, inalando suavemente. "Estou agora", ele murmura. "Qual é o problema?"

Louis procura em seu cérebro, sem certeza de um motivo para acordar Harry, além de querer falar com ele. "Sinto muito por brigar com você", é o que ele acaba dizendo.

Harry sorri e pressiona um beijo no ombro de Louis. "Todo casal briga. Até mesmo Zayn e Niall, acredite ou não, eles se odiarão em mais de um ponto em seu relacionamento."

"Sim, bem. Eu acho que nós tivemos muito mais do que nossa participação justa de brigas estúpidas desde que nos conhecemos."

Harry balança uma mão desdenhosa. "Irrelevante."

Louis ri e muda sua posição para ficar mais confortável, enfiando a perna mais entre as pernas de Harry e puxando o cobertor sobre seus ombros.

O canto da boca de Harry se puxa para cima enquanto o observa. "Você é adorável."

Louis olha para ele. "Adorável? Por favor, eu poderia _destruir_ você."

Harry sorri, uma nota de sugestão em sua voz. "Oh, eu sei que você pode."

"Você é honestamente terrível, eu odeio você."

Harry sorri com carinho e beija a testa de Louis. "Ainda adorável, no entanto".

Louis respira profundamente. Deus, esse menino.

Harry solta um suspiro pacífico e, com sono, repousa a cabeça no peito de Louis, fechando os olhos novamente. Louis desce e emaranha a mão nos cabelos de Harry, coçando com preguiça o couro cabeludo. Harry sorri, apoiando-se no toque.

Deve ser bom, pensa Louis, poder existir feliz com alguém e não se preocupar em ferrar tudo ou com alguém machucando você apenas porque eles podem. Deve ser bom não ter esse medo se aproximando de você a cada segundo.

Louis quer dizer a Harry essas coisas. Em qualquer caso, apenas para contar a _alguém_. Ele não diz nada, no entanto, apenas fecha os olhos novamente e tenta com cada centímetro dele adormecer.

Isso não acontece, mas ninguém precisa saber.

. . .

A manhã chega na forma de uma mensagem de sua mãe. Louis pega as palavras _Eu gostaria que você simplesmente -_ antes de decidir que não vale à pena ler. Provavelmente foi um movimento covarde. Talvez Louis seja um covarde.

Não ele não é. Nada disso é culpa dele.

Não é um covarde, e também não está apaixonado.

Definitivamente não. E o fato de ele estar deitado acordado olhando para o rosto adormecido de Harry não tem nada a ver com isso. É apenas. É _legal_. Tempos como esses, é quando Louis pode ver a maior parte do velho Harry nele, com o qual ele se tornou amigo primeiro. O menino suave e cuidadoso com suas mãos ridiculamente grandes e cachos que pendurariam sobre seu rosto, tão doce e inocente. Há esse homem em seu lugar agora, bíceps e mandíbula marcada e tatuagens, e Louis não pode acreditar que ele se preocupa com ele exatamente da mesma forma. Possivelmente mais. Nunca soube que isso poderia acontecer.

Ele rasga o olhar para longe, no entanto, ao som de passos próximos. Ele sai da cama, quase quebrando as costas ao sair, caindo no chão de madeira e fazendo uma careta após o impacto. Ele se aproxima rapidamente para verificar se acordou Harry, mas ele ainda está adormecido. Felizmente, Louis está efetivamente vestido, mas o fato de que Harry está dormindo em _sua_ cama pode levantar algumas sobrancelhas.

Ele consegue chegar até a porta antes que Zayn _ou_ Niall _ou_ Liam possa entrar, e ele abre apenas o suficiente para que ele seja visto.

Zayn pára em seus passos, claramente, prestes a alcançar a maçaneta da porta. "Oh. Você está acordado."

Louis acena com a cabeça. "Sim. Eu estava apenas me levando. Você está bem? Tudo bem com Niall?"

Zayn contorce o rosto e encolhe os ombros. "Eh", mas parece que ele preferiria falar sobre qualquer outra coisa no mundo. "Nós íamos passear nas piscinas enquanto Liam trabalha. Como, Liam perguntou lindamente porque é o último dia de trabalho dele e, embora eu odeie crianças e esteja chateado com meu namorado no momento, não vou ser um amigo de merda para ele. No entanto, seria muito menos merda se você e Harry viessem."

Louis levanta as sobrancelhas. Ele não estava realmente certo do que ele e Harry planejaram para hoje, mas eles estão nos últimos dias antes que a Uni comece de novo, então fazer algo além de sentar pela casa pode ser uma boa ideia. Na verdade, pensando em como tudo isso foi bom - briga irrelevante afastada com toda sua irrelevantatividade - fez com que Louis se sentisse meio estranho e incerto. Porque nos dias em que é só ele e Harry e tudo o que ele faz é olhar para ele tipo _como ele é real ??_ ele tem que parar a si mesmo de ficar todo olhos-brilhantes e pensar que eles podem explodir em chamas se eles permanecerem assim.

Talvez eles o façam. Louis não sabe. Ele nunca esteve com alguém por tanto tempo antes.

"Sim, tudo bem. Vou só acordar Harry." Louis diz, oferecendo um sorriso reconfortante para Zayn.

"Como vocês estão?" Zayn questiona em possivelmente o tom mais suave em que Louis já o ouviu falar.

Louis dá de ombros. "Nós estamos bem", mas Zayn parece que ele continuará cavando por mais se essa for a única resposta que ele irá obtém. "Nós conversamos ontem à noite. Estamos bem."

Vago geralmente é bom para Zayn, o bastardo pode ler as pessoas tão bem. Ele dá a Louis um pequeno sorriso e acena com a cabeça antes de Louis voltar a entrar no quarto. Foi uma noite estranha, ele é compelido a dizer algo que ele vai se arrepender.

Ele não sabe como ele ainda não está no controle de seu rosto quando ele vê a Primeira Coisa na Manhã Harry. É como se ele tivesse derretido. Ali. Bem na frente dele. Em uma piscina aquecida de _HarryHarryHarry_ e só quer olhar para ele e beijá-lo até que ele possa sentir sua guarda escapar completamente. Talvez isso seja o que parece com explodir em chamas. Louis é apenas humano, afinal.

Harry pisca o sono para fora de seus olhos e passa a mão pela bagunça de cachos em sua cabeça. Ele parece com um maldito sonho. Ele encontra os olhos de Louis, ao mesmo tempo em que Louis se pega e reúne um pouco de compostura.

"O quê?" Harry pergunta com um tom rouco, isso bate em Louis com tanta força que está sacudindo o chão embaixo dele.

E então, Louis lembra que esse homem o ama.

Ele o _ama_.

E enquanto isso faz todo o sentido do mundo, de alguma forma não faz ao mesmo tempo. Ele já ouviu essa palavra antes e de uma maneira que é quase desprovido de todo significado. Ele pode sentir-se contemplando deixar tudo por causa de Harry, pensando o quão bom seria segurar sua mão ou descansar a cabeça em seu colo enquanto eles ficam sentados debaixo de uma árvore com um grupo de amigos. Ok, ele está empurrando um pouco, ou muito. Isto está saindo do controle. Harry pode chamar isso do que quiser, mas se Louis não o fizer, então, há muito menos a perder.

"Liam." Louis profere abruptamente, pegando-se em um momento de fraqueza. "Nós vamos, hm, vamos trabalhar com Liam hoje."

Harry pisca, ainda parecendo cansado, mas um sorriso atinge seus lábios. "Tudo bem" ele diz, saindo da cama. Seus shorts estão baixos em seus quadris, e ele se aproxima de Louis e envolve seus braços com preguiça em seus ombros.

"Oi" diz Louis no pescoço de Harry, braços curvando-se em torno de sua cintura.

"Oi," Harry diz com uma risada quieta. "Então eu tive o sonho mais estranho", ele diz, dando a Louis um último aperto e depois afastando o abraço, mantendo seus braços vagamente apoiados em seu pescoço. "Nós estávamos em casa, certo, mas não era nossa casa, era um lugar da mamãe em Donny, e nós estávamos lá juntos, mas não nos conhecíamos. Além disso, por algum motivo, nós tínhamos a mesma altura."

"Agora isso não é realista."

Harry sorri. "No sonho, estávamos em uma festa, e nada fazia sentido, mas eu só me lembro de pensar _wow, esse cara, eu tenho que tê-lo_ , mas de repente eu tive que cruzar montanhas para chegar até você. E, tipo, não importava o quão perto eu chegasse, você só se afastava mais. Foi incrivelmente frustrante. E todos eram espectadores. Fiquei tão perto quando acordei. E eu sei que você está bem aqui, mas ainda me sinto tão estranho."

Louis esfrega as suas costas. "Foi apenas um sonho, babe". O que é completamente verdadeiro. Então ele não sabe porque ele se sente tão triste.

O lugar onde Liam tem trabalhado fica ao lado da escola, as piscinas da comunidade são bloqueadas por cercas azuis e fortes com o cheiro de cloro. Niall está ansiosamente saltando ao lado de Liam enquanto ele pega o equipamento do galpão, enquanto Zayn se inclina contra o sinal de _segurança da piscina_ e tem toda a vibe de 'não me importo de fumar perto das crianças' acontecendo. Ele está de mau humor. Louis aperta a si mesmo.

A água espirra em torno de Liam quando ele pula na piscina, mergulhando perfeitamente e reaparecendo a poucos metros de distância, dobrando os braços na borda e puxando-se para cima para cumprimentar as mães das crianças que estão em sua classe de natação. Louis observa as mulheres coradas de meia idade e o inconsciente sem camisa, gotejante Liam Payne, que provavelmente não tem ideia do que ele está fazendo com elas. Ele é todo sorrisos educados e piadas bobas, Louis não pode, por sua vida, relacionar esse garoto com o garoto que ficou bêbado demais e fez uma serenata para Louis com _Livin' on a Prayer_ em uma das suas festas.

Louis sorri para si mesmo e senta-se em um banco de madeira. Seus olhos caem sobre Harry, com quem ele não falou desde que eles deixaram a casa. Ele está com seus shorts amarelos, uma camisa havaiana aberta e seu cabelo está empurrado para trás por óculos de sol. Ele parece que poderia estar posando para um calendário de surf dos anos 90, apesar do tempo. Louis apenas... Ele está tão fascinado por ele. Tudo o que Harry está fazendo é ficar parado, sorrindo com uma mão no quadril, enquanto ele vê Liam na piscina com as crianças, e Louis está completamente em descrença.

Ele percebe que Niall anda até Zayn e realmente não se esforça muito para não escutar casualmente.

"Você está vindo? Harry e eu vamos usar uma das outras piscina", Niall pergunta a Zayn, jogando o polegar para trás dele.

Zayn dá um longo e obnóxio trago do cigarro e depois olha para a roupa dele. Num tom entediado, ele diz: " _Parece_ que eu estou indo?"

Niall fica perplexo por um momento, no meio de retirar-se de sua regata. "Tudo bem", ele diz, prestes a ir embora quando ele faz uma pausa. Ele inclina seu corpo de volta a Zayn e envolve seus dedos em torno de seu braço. "Er, um. Eu amo você?" ele diz, mas é formulado como uma pergunta.

Zayn suspira, renunciando ao seu véu de estoicismo¹ por um momento. "Te amo", ele murmura de volta e puxa Niall com uma mão na parte de trás de seu pescoço enquanto a outra esconde seu cigarro, e o beija. É claro, assim que Niall se afasta, Zayn revira os olhos para si mesmo, mas Louis não esperava mais nada.

Zayn aproxima-se para sentar ao lado de Louis e acende outro cigarro. Ele oferece um para Louis, o qual ele pega, porque ele é sua própria pessoa, é claro. Nada a ver com o telefone pesando cem libras no bolso e o aumento do nível de ansiedade que ele vem sentindo desde o grande discurso de Harry na noite passada, agora que tudo parece significar muito mais. O que é ainda mais aterrorizador é que tudo o que Louis quer fazer agora é estar com ele novamente. É torturante, e ele está sufocando.

Por sorte, os problemas de Zayn podem distraí-lo por enquanto.

"Eu o fiz me odiar, eu acho." Zayn diz, arrastando Louis para fora de seu devaneio enquanto a fumaça flui de seus lábios.

Louis franze o cenho. "Huh?"

"Estou apenas chateado, cara. Mas vai passar, ele sabe que vai passar, certo?"

Louis aperta o ombro de Zayn. "Cara, todo casal briga."

Zayn dá-lhe um olhar cético. "Yeah? E sua abundância em relacionamentos de sucesso faz de você um especialista?" Ele diz com dureza. Louis solta sua mão tão rapidamente quanto o rosto de Zayn se transforma. "Merda, desculpe, eu não quis dizer-"

"Está bem," diz Louis, tentando convencer-se também. "Eu entendo, sou completamente inútil nessa área."

Zayn senta-se para frente. "Não, eu não deveria ter dito isso."

Louis sorriu tão tranquilizador quanto ele pode. "Zayn, hey, está bem. Coisas assim não me machucam."

Zayn suspira tristemente. "Eu sou um idiota quando estou chateado."

Louis inclina a cabeça. "Então, o que foi que ele fez exatamente?"

Zayn inclina a cabeça para trás e exala fumaça para o ar fresco. "Não gostei de como ele estava na festa."

Louis acena com a cabeça, ele havia imaginado, embora os detalhes mais finos não estivessem lá. Sem mencionar que ele estava um pouco preocupado com seus próprios problemas na hora. "Ele o ignorou ou algo assim?"

Zayn balança a cabeça. "Não... não, nem era ele. Na verdade não. Ele estava apenas se divertindo tanto com aquelas pessoas que não são nada como eu e isso dói, porque não há nenhuma maneira de eu me relacionar, você sabe? Eu sei que é egoísta, mas não me importo. Nós somos tão diferentes, quer dizer, ele tenta gostar das minhas coisas e eu poderia tentar gostar das coisas dele, mas ele é... ele vai me achar entediante eventualmente e ele notará todos os meus maus traços. Como eu fico quando estou chateado, por exemplo." Zayn suspira e passa a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu nunca fui dispensado antes. Eu também nunca estive com ninguém como Niall, o que é incrível e aterrorizante, porque pela primeira vez, eu realmente quero fazer isso funcionar, e não posso... Não posso lidar com esse outro assunto. Eu não sei como."

Louis sente que está bêbado. Ele não está, ele realmente não está, mas ele sente como se estivesse. Talvez porque Zayn representasse essa coisa na vida de Louis que era à prova de balas, e agora isso é descartado e nada está certo.

Ele coloca as mãos nas costas de Zayn. "Ele é completamente diferente dos outros caras com quem você esteve, mas isso não é uma coisa ruim, certo? Todos eram pessoas terríveis ou artistas pretensiosos um pouco como você. Não pense demais nisso."

"Eu vou ignorar você me chamando de pretensioso", diz Zayn com um sorriso afetado. "O que você acha que eu deveria fazer?"

Louis bufa. "Você está realmente perguntando para mim?"

"Claro que estou. Você é meu melhor amigo."

Louis exala pesadamente. Ele não se incomoda em vir com algo profundo. Ele não é um maldito conselheiro de relacionamento, e Zayn não estava errado mais cedo, sua experiência em saber como lidar com sentimentos que são aterrorizantes e intocados não é exatamente algo sobre o qual ele se vangloriava. No final, ele simplesmente se vira, observando Liam encher bóias, e murmura baixinho: "Não faça o que eu faria."

Ele sabe que Zayn sabe o que significa. Não se esconda do que quer que seja que pareça demais. Não ignore isso. Não deixe isso machucá-lo com tanta frequência que se torna tão constante como a respiração, tanto que coexistir com isso parece normal. Zayn não precisa ler a mente de Louis, ele já viu tudo de primeira mão.

Zayn suspira, deixando o olhar cair ao chão e depois olhando para Louis com simpatia. Ele aperta a mão dele. "Eu irei conversar com ele, mas não vou entrar naquela maldita piscina."

Louis acena com uma pequena risada. Ele bate a ponta do cigarro e volta para o lado da piscina, apoiando-se na grade e assistindo enquanto Liam tenta ensinar a um grupo de sete anos de idade como fazer a Borboleta. Louis se recusa a acreditar que é um movimento real. Ele parece apenas estar balançando descontroladamente.

"Hey, você." diz Harry, aparecendo ao lado dele e batendo os ombros juntos. Ele agora não está com camisa, sua pele ainda está molhada da piscina, cintilante, escorrendo pelos quadris estreitos. Ele se inclina na grade perto de Louis.

"Frio?" Questiona Louis, sua boca de repente completamente seca. As perguntas são desnecessárias, porém, porque o calor do corpo de Harry já está a caminho do espaço entre eles.

Harry balança a cabeça. "Na verdade não. Por que, você quer voltar?"

"Eu não sei" diz Louis, encolhendo os ombros. "Talvez." Ele não move um músculo.

Harry suspira, mas não diz nada e ele não se aproxima mais. É um pouco perturbador porque não há nada de errado e não há nada para que Louis se sinta triste sobre, ele só quer desaparecer sem porra de motivo nenhum.

Ele se deixa se distrair. Zayn. Ele vai olhar para Zayn. Ele está atualmente agachado ao lado da piscina falando silenciosamente com Niall, que está sentado nos degraus na metade da água, suas vozes são silenciosas então ele não possa escutar por acaso como ele normalmente faria. Ele se volta para Harry como se ele não pudesse se ajudar e Harry lhe dá um sorriso simpático, mas eles ficam a alguns centímetros de distância, centímetros que estão cheios de tudo que Louis não sabe como dizer, coisas que ele tem muito medo até de pensar sobre. Harry olha para ele, os olhos se movendo por cima dele por completo como se ele não soubesse onde ele quer olhar mais, seu cabelo molhado está bagunçado em sua cabeça, faz Louis se arrepiar. Provavelmente é apenas porque ele está com frio.

"Niall, eu estou fodidamente sério – _não_ -"

Louis volta a Zayn, não esperando vê-lo rindo e dando a Niall um olhar de advertência quando Niall sai da piscina, sorrindo maliciosamente. Ele estende a mão e agarra o pulso de Zayn, e Zayn dificilmente se opõe, mesmo quando um Niall pingando água está abraçando um Zayn com jaqueta de couro. Louis sorri para si mesmo e balança a cabeça, e quando ele olha de volta para Harry, ele ainda está lhe olhando.

"Quer ir a algum lugar?" Harry pergunta, então acena com a cabeça em algum sentido atrás dele. "Venha" ele diz, como se eles tivessem algum plano. Sua mão paira tão perto de Louis que ele mal consegue respirar.

Louis rapidamente acena um adeus a Liam e ao grupo de crianças na piscina, Zayn e Niall estão em outro planeta, e Harry agarra sua camisa havaiana e puxa-a sobre seus ombros. Eles ficam calados quando caminham pelo trajeto, indo a algum lugar sem o conhecimento de Louis, mas ele não se importa.

Eles atravessaram uma das passarelas alinhadas à cerca da praia, areia cobrindo o ar, girando ao redor deles em uma névoa borrada. Fica mais frio quanto mais perto eles chegam à praia, mas Louis já sente-se completamente fora de sua mente esta manhã mais do que a maioria, então ele não dá a isso um segundo pensamento.

A Terra cede quando os dedos de Harry encontram os de Louis, juntando as mãos. Eles continuam andando. De mãos dadas. Enquanto o oceano lança névoa no caminho e Louis pergunta-se de forma sombria como Harry está sobrevivendo com a camisa aberta atrás dele. Mesmo Louis está tremendo - em sua roupa que é cem por cento mais apropriada para os próximos meses de inverno.

Eles desviam-se da praia principal e atravessam um pequeno arco de árvores, um trajeto de madeira desgastado conduz o caminho. Harry ainda não disse nada e Louis ainda não pode tirar os olhos dele. Quando o caminho se abre, seu olhar milagrosamente é roubado.

"Esta é a cova real", diz Harry enquanto eles caminham onde a praia é curvada em meio círculo em torno de águas tranquilas.

Louis está ocupado fazendo um panorama de seus arredores. Céus cerúleos que se estendem, como se as nuvens se separassem apenas por isso. O oceano é um pouco inquieto na distância, mas está varrendo a costa do mesmo modo que sempre tem. É lindo.

Harry o solta e se inclina para pegar uma concha entre um conjunto cheio de anêmonas e pedras incrustadas de barnacle². A concha desaparece de amarelo para rosa e ventila-se em uma forma triangular inclinada.

"Este é uma concha Sunset Faroe. É uma das minhas favoritas." fala Harry.

Louis arqueia uma sobrancelha. "Eu não sabia que você tinha uma preferência de conchas."

"Eu seria todo suave e diria _há muito que você não sabe sobre mim_ , mas isso seria uma mentira." Harry diz com um sorriso. "Niall e eu costumávamos recolhê-las quando vivíamos aqui."

"Nerds."

"Vai se foder," Harry diz, e Louis não sabe como essas duas palavras podem parecer tão amorosas vindo dele. Harry tira a areia da concha e a seca com a beira da camisa. Ele entrega a Louis. "Aqui, mantenha com você. Se eu morrer tragicamente, você será capaz de jogá-la de volta para o oceano todo dramático."

Louis ri. "Claro, eu farei isso" ele diz, enquanto Harry pressiona a concha em sua mão.

"Então" Harry profere, sentando na areia com as costas contra uma pedra. Louis se junta a ele. "Você já pensou quando você vai vê-la?"

"Não."

"Ela te mandou uma mensagem esta manhã."

"Eu não sabia que estávamos no nível de espionagem de celular."

"O meu morreu, eu estava apenas usando o seu para-"

Louis bate de leve em seu joelho. "Tudo bem, Haz. Estou brincando."

Harry sorri um sorriso suave, então usa sua mão para cobrir a mão de Louis. "Eu acho que você deveria conversar com ela."

Louis suspira. "Eu sei."

"No Natal, nós podemos-"

Louis puxa sua mão para pressionar contra sua testa. "Nós realmente temos que falar sobre isso agora? Porra, como se eu não me deixasse louco o bastante. Você não está ajudando, você deveria ser - você está destinado a-"

"Hey, okay," Harry interrompe. "Okay, não sabia o quanto era importante para você. Eu estava apenas... Eu não quero que você fique triste com ela o tempo todo, você merece ser feliz."

"Eu estou feliz. Estou feliz com você." Louis repousa sua mão na mão de Harry novamente. "Eu só... Eu sinto vontade de gritar às vezes, quando penso em como foi conosco. Eu realmente quero falar sobre outra coisa, por favor, Harry."

Harry beija o lado de sua testa. "Okay, desculpe. Só estou preocupado com você."

"Não fique, estou realmente bem."

Harry balança a cabeça, tentando parecer que ele está deixando ir, mas ele ainda mantém seus olhos em Louis, estudando-o tão de perto que Louis pode senti-lo sob sua pele.

Por sorte, Harry começa a falar sobre o restante-de-semestre que se aproxima e uma visão geral excessivamente detalhada de suas aulas. A falsa-casual melodia cadenciada em sua voz entrega tudo o que ele está sentindo, mas Louis não se importa desde que eles possam prosseguir desse tópico e não tocar nisso por mais algumas semanas pelo menos. E talvez naquele momento Louis tenha trabalhado em como ignorar a incessante coceira rastejando na parte de trás da garganta.

Ele desliza a concha no bolso e decide não se preocupar com isso.

Foi assim durante o resto do dia, depois de passarem muito tempo beijando-se na cova e até chegarem de volta à casa ao pôr-do-sol. Isso atinge Louis, quando eles estão de pé no portão, o quanto ele realmente não quer soltar a mão de Harry. Ele tenta não pensar sobre a parte avassaladora dele que está desejando jogar tudo lá fora. O pequeno lado otimista de si mesmo convencido de que, uma vez que for dito, ele pode apenas acompanhar o que quer que seja o resultado, ou aonde a vida decide levá-lo. Corrija um problema e o resto apenas se encaixará no lugar. Certo?

Provavelmente há algo de errado com ele.

Mesmo que seu segredo tenha sido essa nuvem iminente sobre ele há meses, ele não pode deixar de ficar perplexo com a forma como ninguém pegou nada. Ele quase parece que ele não deveria _ter_ que dizer nada porque eles são tão evidentemente óbvios, pelo menos em seus olhos. Eles não são sutis, não realmente, nem mesmo agora quando eles estão sentados na sala, e Harry está no chão em seus pés, escolhendo no arroz frito que os rapazes pegaram no caminho de volta. Louis pensa que há muito em seu olhar, mas desviar o olhar seria impossível. Como ninguém percebe? Ele, com certeza para inferno, sente-o suficientemente profundo, não há como isso não estar plantado por todo o seu rosto. Essa coisa que não é amor.

Seja lá o que for, o atinge visivelmente, batendo-o para trás junto com todo o ar em seus pulmões, quão absolutamente e de repente com certeza ele se sente. Nada a ver com a maneira como ele sente-se sem fôlego e delirando com o pensamento de estar comprometido com alguém desse jeito, sempre parece estar competindo com o medo cegante de perder Harry novamente. Ambos, fazendo com que Louis sinta que precisa sentar-se por um momento, porque a cabeça dele pode explodir e seu coração pode saltar do peito e ele pode literalmente morrer. É isso.

Mas então há a voz dela e de alguma forma ainda é tão claro em sua mente – _"você está sendo dramático," "há problemas maiores na vida,"_ _––_ _e naqueles aspectos, ela provavelmente estava certa. Não importa, é apenas um relacionamento. Mesmo que faça sua alma doer por pensar isso._

Ele não está apaixonado. Ele sabe que o que ele sente por Harry é algo paralelo a este universo e intocado por bilhões de pessoas nesta terra. Ele sabe que há esse calor elétrico que dispara em sua espinha toda vez que Harry sequer olha para ele ou diz seu nome. Mas uma coisa é conhecer alguém como a parte de trás da sua mão, se preocupar com eles tão profundamente que você não sabe o que fazer com você mesmo e outra é ter a capacidade de lidar com as repercussões que se seguiriam. Isso pode ser uma coisa. Ele está bem com isso sendo uma coisa. Mas ele não vai apostar todo o seu dinheiro em isso ser uma coisa para sempre.

Não importa de qualquer maneira. Não é como se fosse doer menos quando acabar.

Ele não precisa lidar com isso, não agora, não por um tempo. Não altera as razões pelas quais ele é assim em primeiro lugar, as cicatrizes enterradas tão profundamente que ele poderia facilmente esquecer que elas estão lá.

Ele tinha ficado tão distraído com seus pensamentos, sua comida mal tocada esfriou e ele perdeu tudo o que todos disseram que levou todos a se levantarem.

"O que todos estão fazendo?" Louis questiona Harry quando Niall e Zayn desaparecem em seu quarto e Liam sai.

"Liam está checando a van para que ela esteja pronta para a viagem de volta, e o casal feliz está tendo sua própria versão da terapia de casais, porque, aparentemente, sua briga foi _tão_ ruim", Harry ridiculariza. "Eles não têm ideia."

Louis sorri. "Oh, okay."

Harry olha para ele. "Por que, você está bem? Você não comeu nada."

Louis cambaleia, deslocando o peso de um pé para o outro. "Sim, só estou... eu não sei. Me sentindo estranho." Ele oferece a Harry um meio sorriso e pega seu prato. Ele leva a pia, os passos de Harry atrás dele, o peso do universo pesado em seus ombros.

Ele sabe que é apenas uma questão de tempo, mas seu cérebro não vai parar de dizer _fique._

Ele alcança a chaleira. "Você quer chá ou algo assim? Posso colocar um-"

"Lou," a mão de Harry vem em seu ombro. "Você tem sido estranho o dia todo. Você está autorizado a ser, eu sei que eu provavelmente te assustei na noite passada, mas você não precisa agir como se fosse normal. Diga o que você precisa, deixe sair."

Louis assiste o rosto de Harry. As coisas que ele quer dizer estão agarrando sua língua e seu cérebro está de volta com _não se preocupe, diga a ele amanhã, espere, espere, espere, espere, espere-_

_"Na verdade, eu queria conversar", Louis consegue dizer em uma respiração. "Com você. Eu queria falar com você. Obviamente."_

Harry faz uma pausa e acena lentamente. Ele o segue para o quarto deles e eles se sentam na cama. Porque Louis meio que tem que fazer isso antes que suas pernas cedam. Ele encontra os olhos de Harry novamente e percebe quão pálido ele parece de repente, Louis não sabe o porquê. Harry não pode estar mais nervoso do que ele está agora. Louis teve suas suspeitas sobre toda a coisa da leitura mental, mas não há nenhum jeito que ele pudesse possivelmente saber que ele é - oh.

_Oh._

"Harry, nós estamos bem," Louis diz suavemente, e ele se inclina para olhar diretamente nos olhos de Harry enquanto ele fala. "Eu não estou terminando com você ou qualquer coisa."

Harry solta um suspiro, seu corpo parece se esvaziar com ele, um suspiro de alívio sereno. "Oh! Graças a Deus. Eu simplesmente – eu pensei- porque você ficou quieto o dia inteiro e lá estava eu acumulando toda essa merda em você ontem à noite e você não me olhou muito esta manhã-"

"Se acalme, amor," Louis sorri carinhosamente. "Isto é apenas... é estranho para eu dizer. Eu meio que sou ruim com todas essas coisas."

"Não, você não é."

"Okay. Eu sou, mas okay." Louis sorri e não dá a Harry a chance de argumentar. "Eu acho que devemos fazer isso."

Harry paraliza. "Espere. Você quer dizer-"

Louis acena com a cabeça e olha para a parede em vez de Harry. "Sim. Eu quero dizer a eles."

Harry ainda está congelado, e é por tempo suficiente para Louis ter que ceder e olhar para ele. Ele levanta as sobrancelhas e tem um olhar adequado de descrença em seu rosto. "Sério?"

Louis acena. "Eu sou... eu tenho muita sorte em ter você, e eu sinto que tenho dado isso por garantido-"

"Eu não quero te pressionar."

"Você não está. Eu quero fazer isso. Eu estou pronto." Louis o assegura. "Eu ainda estou com medo, sim, mas isso não é algo que irá embora se permanecermos o mesmo. Já fui ferido antes, com certeza, mas não deveria ter que afetar você também. Eu quero só superar isso, então eu realmente vou tentar. Eu só. Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você, e então acho que devemos apenas ir para isso?"

Harry parece que está prestes a explodir, seu sorriso se estendeu demais. Louis rodaria os olhos, se não pelo fato de ele sentir exatamente o mesmo. Ele não se deixa investigar profundamente a enormidade do que ele acabou de dizer, ele não pode se permitir paralisar por isso novamente.

Louis é então puxado para um abraço incrivelmente apertado, do tipo que o deixa sem fôlego. Harry o puxa para baixo, sobre o colchão. Seus pulsos são protegidos no aperto de Harry, e ele começa a cobrir a garganta de Louis em beijos.

"Quando você quer fazer isso?" Harry questiona, um pouco sem fôlego quando ele finalmente se afastou do pescoço de Louis.

"Amanhã? Amanhã à noite talvez."

Harry o beija cheio nos lábios. É um beijo um pouco estranho com Harry sorrindo tanto, mas não menos amável. "Boa. Essa é uma boa ideia. Deus, você é tão inteligente."

Louis ri suavemente. As mãos de Harry deslizam por baixo do cós de Louis, tão macio e suave como pena que Louis se arrepia. Os arrepios se espalham por toda a pele e ele rola os quadris para frente, justo quando os dedos de Harry arrastam tentativamente de forma lenta ao longo de seu pênis meio duro.

"Diga-me se você tiver segundos pensamentos" diz Harry, apesar de onde suas mãos estão. "Eu não quero que você se sinta apressado em contar a eles." Ele pára seus movimentos enquanto espera que Louis responda, seus olhos parecendo repulsivamente inocentes. Ele é absolutamente a criatura mais absurda que Louis já conheceu. O coração de Louis se expande dez vezes.

"Se você realmente parar de me tocar agora eu vou terminar com você." Louis diz, desesperadamente perto de seus lábios.

Harry faz beicinho. "Não brinque com isso."

Louis sorri sem vergonha. "Desculpe. E você pode parar, se você quiser. Estou falando sério. Se você quiser dormir ou simplesmente suspender eu posso ir bater uma punheta no banho."

A mão de Harry desliza sobre a coxa de Louis e ele lhe dá um olhar apaixonado. "Você realmente faria isso por mim?"

"Claro."

Harry sorri e dá um beijinho em Louis no nariz. "Eu acho que estamos sendo muito educados. A essa altura, acabaremos nunca dizendo nada aos caras e nunca teremos relações sexuais."

"Ambos soam terríveis."

"O pior", Harry sorri e beija-o na boca. "Eu te amo."

É a primeira vez que Harry diz isso depois da festa e isso joga Louis fora de guarda. Ele se pega pensando em algo semelhante em sua cabeça, pega-o antes que ele possa deixar sua garganta. No movimento mais rápido, ele muda suas posições, inclinando-se sobre o corpo de Harry e Harry vai junto sem protestar, mantendo-se quieto até que Louis possa montá-lo e empurrá-lo de volta ao colchão. Seus dedos arrastam para segurar gentil e protetoramente o rosto de Harry.

"Eu te amo," Harry murmura novamente, mais silencioso desta vez. Louis pressiona um beijo em sua boca, sem dizer nada em resposta, porque ele se recusa a responder isso com qualquer outra coisa.

. . .

Há um breve momento em que Louis acorda na manhã seguinte, onde ele lembra o que ele decidiu fazer e o mundo literalmente se acaba em dois segundos. Em seu estado sonolento, ele vê as paredes do quarto caindo, e um milhão de microscópios apontarem diretamente para ele. É horrível, e ele quase deseja que ele nunca tenha dito nada.

Então ele lembra por quê. E ele se sente um pouco menos doente.

O dia avança mais rápido de alguma forma, Louis fica testando o quanto ele pode se esquivar em um único dia antes de ele ter que arrumar a coragem para tornar isso real. Eles caminham até as lojas e pegam comida para os últimos dois dias restantes da viagem, correndo para dentro para sair da chuva, e o bate-boca de Niall e Liam no fundo. Entre isso e retirar mais jogos de tabuleiro retro para jogar, Louis quase não fica sozinho com Harry. O que provavelmente é bom considerando que isso impede seu sistema nervoso de entrar em uma crise.

Harry gasta o resto do dia tentando obter uma lição de arte de Zayn, embora o vocabulário inteiro de Zayn consista apenas em _faça o que você quiser, a arte é subjetiva._ Louis continua a ficar sorrindo sem motivo, não tem nada a ver com a forma como Harry está tão concentrado em suas tentativas de pintura, mastigando o lábio inferior e aborrecendo Zayn com perguntas até que Louis tem certeza de que Zayn está apenas inventando merda para manter Harry feliz. É amável.

Ele poderia simplesmente explodir ali mesmo, salvar-se do estresse que as próximas horas irão trazer. Mas toda vez que ele abre a boca, as palavras são engolidas em uma grande tempestade de _não agora não agora não agora_ e sua garganta se fecha sobre ele e a dor de querer acabar com isso apenas se constrói e constrói.

Louis, eventualmente, tem que escapar para o banheiro porque isso se sente como muito. Ele espirra água no rosto por tipo dez vezes, incapaz de lavar para fora esse sentimento. Eles são como ímãs, ele e Harry, mas sempre presos a poucos centímetros de distância para que a pressão continue crescendo em seus pulmões e suas pernas e suas mãos, cada centímetro dele ansioso para tocar Harry e estar perto dele. E ele é literalmente a uma parede de distância. Louis se pergunta se ele pode morrer por esse sentimento. Provavelmente.

Quando ele retorna a sala, há apenas Harry ali, sentado no sofá ao lado de sua obra de arte abandonada assistindo _Arachnophobia_ na VHS.

"Hey, aí está você" diz Harry, levantando-se do sofá e arrastando Louis para perto. Ele aperta o cabelo na nuca do pescoço de Louis e pressiona seus lábios juntos. Louis pode sentir lentamente uma mão destrancando em torno de seu peito, mas quando ele se inclina para trás, ela aperta novamente.

"O que você está fazendo?" ele pergunta, olhando freneticamente pela sala vazia.

"Eles se foram." Harry diz. "Saíram, Niall queria tirar fotos."

Louis respira. "Oh,"

"Você está bem?

"Você me pergunta isso tipo, doze vezes por dia." Louis diz.

"Desculpe-me por dar uma foda," Harry murmura, seus lábios se movendo sobre a garganta de Louis.

Louis sorri, inclinando sua cabeça para trás, então Harry pode ter um melhor acesso em seu pescoço. "Eu sou uma bagunça, você sabe."

"Uma bagunça quente."

Louis sorri largamente, tonto. "Não, apenas uma bagunça."

Harry ri abafado, seus olhos se encontram de novo."Você é terrível. E você está vestindo muitas camadas."

"Bem, foda-se, teremos que fazer algo sobre isso." Louis diz, suas mãos já estão abrindo o zíper de seu moletom. As luzes de fora lançando sombras em sua pele uma vez que a roupa escorrega de seus ombros. Ele abraça o pescoço de Harry e arqueia suas costas para pressionar contra ele.

Harry beija-o de volta com mais força, dedos pressionando o quadril de Louis, corpo pressionando contra o corpo dele. Louis pode sentir Harry sorrindo contra sua boca, os lábios se separaram e é tudo o que Louis pode fazer para manter seu gemido apenas uma respiração. Sua cabeça gira, como se ele não conseguisse colocar Harry mais perto por mais que ele tentasse, seus corpos se encaixam como se fossem parte da mesma pessoa, mas ainda não é suficiente.

Ele pressiona para frente quase inconscientemente, apenas parando o suficiente para respirar. O beijo é desesperado, como geralmente é depois de horas estando faminto por isso. Não há nada parecido, e ele sente seu cérebro derreter mais conforme seus lábios colidem - sem pensamento coerente, sem sons externos, sem lembrança de qualquer coisa que já tenha acontecido, nada exceto Harry.

Eles estão se beijando como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar, quando acontece o impossível.

"Se você sabia que estávamos sem gasolina, então por que você _\- JesusfuckingChrist_!"

Louis bate as mãos contra o peito de Harry, empurrando-o para longe ao som da voz de Niall. É tarde demais. Ele sabe que é tarde demais. Niall, Liam e Zayn estão todos congelados na entrada, olhando com os olhos arregalados como se tivessem entrado e encontrado eles nus. Eles também poderiam ter feito.

Depois de uma longa, _desesperadamente longa_ pausa, Zayn é o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio enquanto ele limpa a garganta. "Hã. Bem, isso é novo" ele diz, apoiando-se contra a soleira da porta com um sorriso no rosto.

Louis olha para Harry, que está olhando para ele de forma apreensiva. Louis sabe o quão mal ele deve estar se sentindo sem ter que ouvi-lo dizer isso. Ele percebe que ele tem duas opções distintas: Ele pode se encolher com vergonha e chorar como a criança patética que ele é, ou ele pode tomar isso pelo que é. Uma oportunidade.

O riso explode para fora dele antes que ele possa se decidir. Surpreende-o tanto quanto parece ter surpreendido Harry, escapando de sua garganta sem o seu controle e só piorando quando Harry começa a rir também. Aquele baixo, e gutural que faz Louis desejar que eles se beijassem novamente.

É Liam quem os interrompe desta vez.

"Com licença, não ria! O quê – _que porra?_ " Ele dá um passo à frente. "Explique, por favor."

Louis coloca uma mão no ombro de Harry enquanto ele tenta parar de rir. "Nós iriamos dizer esta noite, honestamente."

Liam ergue as sobrancelhas. "Nos dizer o quê, exatamente?"

Ele olha para Harry, e Harry retorna exatamente o mesmo olhar, mas é mais questionável. Como se ele ainda não sabe o quanto ele pode dizer.

"Nós precisamos soletrar isso?" questiona Louis, balançando a cabeça, ainda sorrindo

Um sorriso de rasgar o rosto se estica através do rosto de Niall, depois Liam, que atinge Niall excitadamente no braço por forma de reflexo.

"Então vocês estão..." Niall move um dedo entre os dois, para o qual Harry ri bobamente e balança a cabeça, colocando casualmente um braço ao redor do ombro de Louis. "Isso é... estou tão feliz por vocês dois!"

Liam acena com a cabeça, concordando. "Quero dizer, eu sabia que vocês eram próximos, mas eu não tinha a menor ideia... Isso é realmente ótimo." Ele diz. "Porque você tem toda essa coisa de história indo para você também. Porra, isso é muito grande."

Louis endurece um pouco e percebe que Harry olha para ele novamente, então Harry diz: "Não realmente, não somos casados nem nada."

Louis pode sentir a conversa se transformar em um território estranho, então ele olha para Zayn em vez disso, percebendo sua resposta surpreendentemente pequena. "Você está bem, Z?"

"Quer dizer," Zayn encolhe os ombros. "Vocês eram um pouco óbvios."

"Eles eram?" Liam questiona.

"Pessoal", Zayn olha para Liam e Niall duvidosamente. "Em casa eles dormiam nos quartos uns dos outros toda noite."

"Não o tempo todo."

"Não, literalmente o tempo todo." Zayn diz com um sorriso. "Quero dizer, a coisa que meio que me fez perceber foi quando Louis parecia ter visto a morte quando Harry esteve ausente por três dias."

" _Aw,"_ Harry sorri adoravelmente para Louis.

"Cale a boca Zayn, ele vai pensar que eu gosto dele ou algo assim", diz Louis tímido, cotovelando Harry suavemente em seu lado.

Niall aponta casualmente. "Isso foi há anos atrás, isso não pode ter acontecido por tanto tempo."

Louis sufoca uma risada e morde os lábios, olhando para o chão.

" _Rapazes."_

O polegar de Harry esfrega suavemente sobre o ombro de Louis. "Nós uh, nós meio que nos pegamos alguns dias depois de nos mudarmos."

Toda a sala fica em silêncio depois disso, mesmo Zayn parece mais surpreso do que o habitual à luz desta nova informação. Liam é o primeiro a sair disso, fazendo gestos para que se sentassem. "Sofá. Agora."

Leva cerca de meia hora de seu relato menos-do-que-eloqüente sobre seu relacionamento inteiro - excluindo alguns dos melhores detalhes, é claro. Quando estão tão atualizados quanto possível, Niall esfrega as mãos, pensativo. "Então, além do início, quando vocês dois se desprezavam e sexo de ódio era _obviamente_ o único meio de tirar essas frustrações, por que você não nos disse? Você sabe que nós teríamos apoiado você, não importa o que."

Harry olha para Louis. "Lou não estava pronto para um relacionamento, e não importava para mim enquanto eu estivesse com ele."

"E você está bem agora?" Zayn pergunta, as primeiras palavras que ele disse desde que se sentaram.

Louis acena com a cabeça. "Claro que estou", e como sempre, ele se obriga a acreditar nessas palavras.

Mais tarde, uma vez que a surpresa geral se apagou, Louis observa enquanto Zayn entra na cozinha, e ele o segue. Ele se agarra uma garrafa da geladeira enquanto Zayn se inclina contra o balcão.

"Então," Zayn diz. "Você e Harry."

"Sim," Louis concorda devagar. "Eu e Harry."

"Você o ama?" Zayn questiona de repente.

Louis bufa um riso. "Qual é, cara," ele diz como se Zayn soubesse. O que, sim, ele provavelmente deveria.

Zayn claramente não está na piada. "Qual é o que? Certamente houve tempo suficiente para você descobrir."

Louis põe sua bebida para baixo. "Me desculpe, você parece irritado comigo."

Zayn sorri, mas não é do tipo que as pessoas gostam de ver. "Eu estou?"

Louis suspira e se aproxima dele. "Zayn, essa coisa com Harry, é-"

"Eu entendo, ok?" Zayn interrompe. "Eu só... geralmente sabemos essas coisas um sobre o outro. Vocês estiveram juntos por meses."

"Quero dizer... não necessariamente juntos."

"Mas você estava fodendo ele todo esse tempo. Todos essas discussões e merda, é disso que isso era sobre, sim?"

Louis acena lentamente. "Até certo ponto, sim. E desculpe por eu não dizer antes. Eu não esperava que fosse assim, eu e ele. Eu não queria que fosse tão sério porque estava com medo e-"

"Hey, eu sei. Tudo bem. Estou apenas tentando entender isso na minha cabeça. Sinto-me mal por não ter notado mais cedo, culpo Niall por isso", diz Zayn com uma pequena risada, olhando as mãos. "Você foi muito mais feliz nos últimos meses, _isso_ eu notei. Harry é ótimo, eu estou seriamente muito feliz por vocês dois."

Louis relaxa em um sorriso e puxa Zayn contra ele. Quando eles abraçam, parece como um aspirador aspirando uma parte da ansiedade que ele tem carregado ao redor dele, por Deus sabe quanto tempo. Tudo está finalmente aberto. "Obrigado, Z."

Ele sente Zayn sorrir. "Você tem um _namorado_ _,"_ _Zayn canta em sua orelha como uma criança._

Louis resfolega uma risada e o afasta. "Você também. Cale-se."

Eles saem da cozinha e são recebidos com a visão de Niall jogando pipoca na boca de Liam sem sucesso. "Já terminaram com suas conversas emocionais? Eu tive bastante conversa pesada por um dia."

Zayn mergulha-se perto de Niall. "Tudo feito."

Louis encontra Harry olhando para ele como se ele fosse responsável por todas as coisas boas do mundo. Isso o atinge tão profundo e, como os ímãs que são, ele sente-se empurrado para Harry até que ele esteja sentado ao lado dele.

"Tudo bem?" Harry questiona, um braço já pendurando na cintura de Louis.

"Sim," Louis acena. "Sim, eu estou bem."

*

Autora original: @ _thecoloursneverfade_ no ao3 ( **lia** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [estoicismo¹: 1. doutrina fundada por Zenão de Cício (335-264 a.C.), e desenvolvida por várias gerações de filósofos, que se caracteriza por uma ética em que a imperturbabilidade, a extirpação das paixões e a aceitação resignada do destino são as marcas fundamentais do homem sábio, o único apto a experimentar a verdadeira felicidade.2. rigidez de princípios morais.]
> 
> [barnacle²: 1. Craca. 2. um crustáceo marinho com uma concha externa, que se anexa permanentemente a uma variedade de superfícies. Barnacles se alimentam por filtração de partículas da água utilizando as pernas de penas modificadas.]


	14. Capítulo 14

O resto de Outubro vem-e-vai em um um borrão de trovões pesados e rajadas de vento salgado que uivavam contra suas janelas, uma metáfora perfeita para a temporada de exames que eles enfrentarão, uma vez que eles retornem ao mundo real.

Niall e Liam passaram todas as manhãs às cinco horas agachados na frente da TV esperando que o meteorologista leia a previsão – _"inundações perigosas e maelstroms¹_ " - o que, para surfistas, aparentemente é uma coisa boa. Zayn foi com eles para sentar-se na van e pintar enquanto eles estavam na água, e foi assim que Louis e Harry acabaram ficando em casa assistindo qualquer talk show diário que estivesse passando. Louis não se importou tanto com o tempo, porque ele conseguiu gastá-lo debaixo de um cobertor espesso com Harry, e não importa onde eles estão, e sim, isso se sente realmente, realmente bom.

[ _maelstroms¹ -_ é um grande turbilhão de água.]

Foi um ajuste, no entanto, e não é mesmo como se muito realmente tivesse mudado, embora pareça muito para Louis. Ele nunca diria isso a Harry.

Como quando eles estavam pegando comida para a estrada com Zayn no último dia e Harry o beijou pela primeira vez na frente de qualquer um dos caras desde que eles foram pegos, foi apenas uma vez e tão casto, mas pegou Louis desprevenido e ele queria encolher-se em sua própria pele por um breve momento. Ou quando eles deram as mãos quando voltaram para casa e foram visitar Nick, ou sempre que tivessem a chance de se sentarem juntos, ou não ter que se esconder sempre que ele quisesse estar perto de Harry. É um pouco esmagador, mas quando ele vê o quanto isso faz Harry feliz, é um pouco difícil pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

Tem sido apenas duas semanas sendo oficialmente Louis-e-Harry e Louis admite que é estranho acordar em uma cama vazia, porque está se tornando uma ocorrência extremamente incomum em sua vida agora. Ele adverte a si mesmo que ele está ficando muito perto e muito pegajoso e ele não precisa saber o paradeiro de Harry a cada segundo. Ele ainda se preocupa, seu cérebro atravessa um flash de cenários paranóicos antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.

Ele se afasta da cama e caminha furtivamente para a cozinha. A casa está vazia, no seu estado geral desde que Zayn praticamente se mudou para o quarto de Niall e só faz a viagem de volta para usar seu estúdio. Louis acha que provavelmente é esperto simplesmente abandonar este lugar, já que dificilmente há um ponto em pagar aluguel quando ele pode simplesmente bater no quarto de Harry, mas então é assim. Ele não sabe como lidar quando algo dá errado com a pessoa com quem você vive, considerando que seu único exemplo são seus pais.

Ele também não sabe quando viver junto começou a se tornar uma coisa, quando eles apenas começaram a namorar de forma adequada. Tudo tem sido tão tranquilo, simples e _fácil_ que Louis está tendo que se distrair com o trabalho de classe, que ele ainda está se encontrando horrivelmente atrás, tudo em alguma tentativa de manter sua mente ativa para que nada mais possa caber.

Há uma nota empoleirada em cima da chaleira quando Louis entra na cozinha, um desenho feliz de um sol que usa máscaras no canto dela.

_Bom dia sunshine!! Eu irei sair o dia todo hoje. Não faça perguntas. Eu vou te pegar às seis. H x_

E se Louis se pega sorrindo quando ele abaixa o bilhete, bem, ninguém está por perto para ver.

. . .

"Primeiro encontro, hm?" Niall questiona, jogando para Louis um donut de uma caixa que ele roubou do trabalho. "Parece misterioso. Zayn e eu fomos ao cinema no nosso."

Louis ergue as sobrancelhas. "Isso?"

Niall bate uma mão sobre seu coração. "Desculpe-me, isso é tipo, material tradicional de primeiro encontro," ele diz, esticando mais no sofá e sorrindo sobre algo. A memória, Louis supõe. "Foi este filme dramático em outro idioma, subtitulado e tudo. Eu honestamente não pensei que eu gostaria, mas Zayn jurou por isso, então eu dei uma chance."

"E?"

Niall suspira. "Chorei como um _bebê_. Nem precisei de uma desculpa para chorar, os filmes indie estão onde isso está."

Louis balança a cabeça, mordiscando a casca de chocolate. "Sim, Zayn está obcecado. Ele vai para todos esses festivais de filmes de merda para estudantes, eu não sei por que, eles nunca têm um final feliz. É apenas como abuso, homofobia, dependência... é deprimente como o inferno."

Niall senta mais adiante. "Sim, mas isso é o que é tão bom sobre eles. Isso é tipo... é a _vida_ , cara. Isso está refletindo a jornada incapacitante da realidade e como somos todos escravos do nosso próprio neuroticismo."

Louis olha para ele. "Você tem passado muito tempo com esse garoto."

Niall balança os cabelos inexistentes para fora de seu ombro. "Estou me tornando culto, Tommo. Mais sábio, alguns podem dizer."

Louis balança a cabeça. "Puta merda."

Niall ri. "De qualquer forma, acho que isso é ótimo, você e Harry indo em um encontro. Deus sabe que está atrasado há muito tempo."

Louis ergue os ombros, sorrindo suavemente para si mesmo. "Sim, eu nunca pensei em... acho que apenas assumi que perdemos essa oportunidade."

"Ainda estou surpreso que vocês conseguiram esconder por tanto tempo, e com o quão fodidamente óbvio tudo é agora. Eu estava pensando... quando vocês estudavam juntos, era apenas uns pegas ou vocês já estavam apaixonados?"

Louis meio que se congela com essas palavras, mas Niall não parece notar, e se ele faz então ele não deixa transparecer. "Eu não... Eu realmente não me lembro, parece que foi há tanto tempo. Então, o que você quer fazer hoje?"

Transição suave.

Niall começa a listar seus planos imensamente não-excitantes para o dia enquanto Liam faz uma aparição no andar de baixo, colocando um suéter enquanto ele cai no sofá entre eles.

"Ele sabe onde seu encontro é." Niall diz, depois de alguns momentos de silêncio.

Louis se volta para olhar para Liam. "Você sabe?"

Liam toma um gole casual de seu café. "Eu não sei de nada. Não faço ideia do que você está falando."

Niall bufa. "Liam James Payne, você é um péssimo mentiroso."

Liam encolhe os ombros. "Qual é, encontros surpresa são divertidos."

"Você provavelmente está certo", diz Louis com um suspiro.

"É claro que eu estou."

"Bem, ele poderia ter me contado." Niall franze o cenho.

"Se você pudesse guardar um segredo, talvez ele tivesse", Liam provoca.

"Hey!" Niall exclama, claramente muito chateado. "Nomeie _um_ segredo que eu não tenha guardado."

Liam levanta suas sobrancelhas. "Tudo bem," ele começa a listar nos dedos. "Quando nós tinhamos doze anos, você–"

" _Okay,_ eu acredito em você." Niall o corta.

Louis entrega o outro controle a Liam enquanto ele desliza o celular e manda uma mensagem para Harry: _se você não estiver a organizar um helicóptero e/ou uma limusine para me pegar, ficarei gravemente desapontado_. Seus olhos derivam sobre os números cada vez maiores próximos do contato de sua mãe. Ele bloqueia seu celular e o desliza de volta no bolso.

. . .

Por sorte, para Louis, o dia passa em um piscar de olhos. Ele de alguma forma consegue resistir ao impulso de retirar o celular e pedir a Harry as coordenadas exatas de sua localização, com quem ele está, como é o clima onde ele está, e todos os detalhes sobre o encontro deles. Ou ainda melhor, resiste ao desejo de extrair fisicamente informações de Liam.

Quando se aproxima das cinco horas da tarde, Louis dirige-se a porta ao lado para se preparar, embora a mensagem de Harry fosse vaga pra caralho. Ele deve se vestir de forma casual? Formal? Ele precisa saber se o tempo será um fator. Harry _sabe_ que ele vai surtar sobre isso, francamente, é bastante grosseiro dele não sugerir um pouco sobre o que ele deveria usar.

Precisando uma segunda opinião, Louis chama Liam para ajudá-lo porque outro momento estando sozinho e há uma boa chance dele esmagar seu espelho com uma raiva angustiada.

"Você parece bem, Louis. Juro por Deus, você é tão difícil quanto Harry. No entanto, esse é ele em um dia normal" diz Liam, sentando no final da cama de Louis. "Ele não se importa com o que você usa."

Louis olha para ele como se ele tivesse perdido a cabeça. "Isso não torna isso menos importante, _Liam_."

Liam suspira. "Eu sei, mas você não deveria se preocupar."

Louis franze o cenho para o seu reflexo no espelho. Ele acabou de pegar uma simples camiseta preta e calças jeans roladas nos tornozelos. Ele não sente como se estivesse realmente esforçando-se por isso, porque ele não duvida que Harry vá aparecer parecendo que ele simplesmente percorreu uma pista - como ele faz todos os dias. Então, essa não é realmente uma avaliação justa.

"Aqui, coloque isso." diz Liam, entregando a Louis um de seus suéteres que pendura um pouco sobre suas coxas. Foi o que ele usou para as festas artesanais de Zayn alguns anos atrás, então não é exatamente vestimenta formal.

"Isso?"

"Confie em mim, ele te ama nisso." diz Liam com uma certeza que deixa Louis se perguntando o quanto eles falaram sobre ele quando ele não estava por perto.

"Se você diz." Louis veste o suéter.

Ele leva alguns longos minutos ajeitando o cabelo até que esteja certo, equilibrando-se entre algo devidamente desenhado e parecendo que ele acabou de sair da cama. Ok, calçados colocados, um último olhar no espelho e ele está no andar de baixo enquanto Liam viaja pelos canais no sofá.

Louis não sabe como se sentir, essa é a coisa. Ele nunca ficou tão nervoso sobre ver Harry antes, nem mesmo quando não tinha certeza do que chamar seu relacionamento e queria apenas ficar longe dele. Ele tem esse calor inquieto em espiral no peito, algo elétrico e vertiginoso e assustador. É estranhamente emocionante, assim como antigamente.

"Relaxe, Louis. Você vai ter um tempo amável, não há nada a que se preocupar." Liam diz calmamente.

Louis morde o lábio em frustração. Ele pára de andar e senta-se no apoio de braços em vez disso. "Mas... mas e se isso for horrivelmente mal e acabar por não ser o que ele esperava? E se _eu_ acabar por não ser o que ele esperava?"

"Eu realmente acho que ele saberia por agora, Lou."

Louis suspira. Liam não está errado, mas isso não o ajuda a respirar mais fácil. "Isso parece um grande negócio. Tem que ir perfeitamente."

Liam senta-se para frente e afaga o joelho de Louis. "Você sabe que ele já pensa que você é tudo, certo? E vamos lá, isso é obviamente importante para você, considerando o lugar onde sua mente esteve em alguns meses atrás. Não deixe que isso te assombre."

Louis solta uma respiração profunda. "Sim, eu sei. Este é apenas tipo o primeiro, er, primeiro encontro em que já estive."

"Espera, sério?"

Louis ri. "Eu não contei os outros como encontros, considerando que tudo que nós fizemos foi foder, ou eu me sentei lá sendo emocionalmente distante. É estranho para mim, estar com alguém que realmente gosta de mim por mais do que... as outras coisas. Eu não sei o que fazer ou como agir, você sabe?"

Liam sorri. "Isso é estar namorando para você, Tommo."

Louis se deixa acreditar que é tudo o que ele está sentindo. Nervos de primeiro encontro. Certamente, isso ainda é uma coisa que ele pode sentir, mesmo depois de estar com Harry por tanto tempo. É quando ele vê os faróis iluminarem as janelas, seu rosto cai completamente.

"Respire, cara," Liam diz, inclinando-se mais para apertar o ombro de Louis. "É o Harry, ele faz você feliz, não nervoso."

Louis acena com a cabeça, embora ele de repente sinta-se como se ele só estivesse com Harry há alguns dias. Ansiedade o suficiente para que qualquer outra pessoa assumisse que eles se conhecem por uma semana. Liam está certo. É apenas Harry. Ele precisa se acalmar, porra.

Há uma batida na porta - porque Harry realmente _bate_ , como se ele não estivesse morando aqui nas últimas duas semanas. Isso faz sorrir Louis involuntariamente e ele esquece seus nervos no tempo que ele leva para caminhar até a porta e virar a maçaneta, suas emoções empurrando e puxando-o para continuar ou fugir, como se no outro lado da porta estivesse uma onda de vinte pés de altura.

O que ele recebe em vez disso varre todo o ar de seus pulmões. Harry está de pé em sua camisa preta de botões abertos que se desloca sobre as curvas de seu peito ao vento, jeans apertados e botas prata, parecendo tão inacreditável que Louis realmente fica de boca aberta. Harry está lhe dando o mesmo de uma vez, com o rosto corajoso e mordendo o canto do lábio com um sorriso satisfeito. Seus olhos estão iluminados e brilhando contra o pano de fundo do céu noturno. É como se ele representasse tudo o que se afastara firmemente da casca que Louis construiu ao redor dele, e embaixo, ele está corando.

Harry é o primeiro a se mover, apoiando o braço na soleira e a outra mão girando uma rosa. Ele a ergue para Louis com um meio-sorriso.

"Hey, lindo." Harry diz, mordendo o canto do lábio. Louis poderia morrer.

Ele pega a rosa e depois de um olhar longo, sem palavras e apreciativo, os olhos de Harry se deslocam para Liam, que está de lado para vê-los como um pai orgulhoso.

"Hey Li," Harry diz brilhantemente, alcançando na porta para unir seus dedos. "Vou trazê-lo de volta em um instante!"

Harry o puxa para fora da porta e em direção à van, tão ansiosamente que Louis se sente sorrindo. Uma vez que eles estão perto, Harry o gira e o puxa para a porta do passageiro no movimento mais lento, mergulhando a cabeça até Louis mais perto, _mais perto_ até que ele está pressionando seus lábios juntos, beijando-o com tanta força e subitamente que Louis tem que tomar uma momento para reunir seus sentidos antes de beijar de volta.

"Você está deslumbrante." Harry sussurra, o vento sopra ligeiramente seus cabelos, céu escuro pintando sombras em sua pele.

"Este é o encontro inteiro?" Louis pergunta, passando os dedos pela linha fria do maxilar de Harry. "Porque, se assim for, é o melhor em que já estive."

Harry sorri, seus lábios escovando contra os de Louis quando ele o faz. Então ele retrocede, deixando nada além de um calor fantasma contra a pele de Louis, e Louis sai do caminho enquanto ele abre a porta para ele. "A noite ainda é jovem, meu amor."

. . .

Louis consegue manter a calma durante meia hora na longa e sinuosa estrada, mesmo quando conduzem em uma direção que ele não reconhece. Harry puxa para o lado da estrada e Louis olha para a rua escura e vazia em que pararam.

"Estou questionando suas intenções agora", diz Louis, piscando para Harry.

Harry sorri, retirando o cinto de segurança e esticando-se para trás para conseguir algo. "Estamos quase lá, só tenho que uh, ter certeza de que seja mesmo uma surpresa."

Louis não faz ideia do que isso significa até que Harry volte a sentar-se em seu lugar e incline-se para Louis, deslizando uma venda sobre seus olhos.

"Kinky."

Harry corre uma mão pela bochecha de Louis antes de voltar para o seu lugar. "Um pouco de uma lembrança, não é?"

Louis sorri com a memória, ouvindo o arranque novamente. "Depende. Estamos revivendo o resto daquela noite também?"

"Poderíamos. Se isso for o que você quer."

"Você sabe, se você continuar me dando o que eu quero, eu vou tirar proveito de você."

"Estou acostumado." Harry diz, e Louis pode ouvir o sorriso em sua voz sem ter que vê-lo.

Tudo o que ele ouve depois disso é o som da música de Harry e o baixo zumbido do motor. Não parece como se eles tivessem dirigido por muito tempo, e eventualmente o motor corta e Harry está pegando a mão de Louis novamente e conduzindo-o pela parte de trás da van onde eles se sentam em uma superfície macia. Harry desliza a venda, mas Louis ainda não consegue ver nada além do leve brilho do rosto de Harry.

"Haz, se você queria me foder na parte de trás da van, tudo que você tinha que fazer era perguntar. Não há necessidade de dirigir para um local desconhecido", diz Louis, sorrindo. Ele angula seu corpo em direção a Harry, um olhar curioso em seu rosto.

Harry sorri, mas não diz nada. Ele abre as portas traseiras da van e Louis finalmente consegue um vislumbre de sua localização. Eles estão em um antigo estacionamento que enfrenta uma silhueta escurecida de um prédio, apenas iluminado por deslumbrantes luzes penduradas do prédio para as luzes da rua que não funcionam mais. Harry pega um controle remoto do bolso e pressiona o botão sobre ele. Uma tela de projetor que vem de algum lugar que Louis não pode ver reflete no prédio.

Está passando _Grease._

E Louis apenas.

Ele apenas olha com incredulidade por alguns segundos, e depois para Harry, que apenas encolhe os ombros, mordendo o lábio em um sorriso. Louis agora percebe a disposição de almofadas e cobertores sob eles, um dos quais Harry puxou sobre os ombros dos dois, enquanto Louis continua a encará-lo com uma expressão desconcertada porque ele não sabe o que são palavras neste ponto.

"Puta merda," Harry diz, boquiaberto com ele. "Louis Tomlinson está sem palavras. Eu fiz isso, eu quebrei o universo."

"Você é incrível", Louis profere abruptamente.

O sorriso de Harry aquece. Ele se inclina para frente lentamente, tão lentamente, e toca suas testas antes de seus lábios se encontrarem em um beijo, e Louis apenas se derrete. "Eu simplesmente te amo", diz Harry. "Isso é menos do que você merece."

Louis balança a cabeça. "Eu não mereço _você_ ", ele sussurra, tentando manter junto a pequena parte de si que ele deixou, que ainda pode fingir que essa não é a coisa mais bonita que alguém já fez por ele.

Louis pensa que ele pode ver os olhos de Harry brilhando contra a luz, e ele pensa sobre como isso deve se sentir para ele - se ele está tão assustado quanto. Ele não pergunta, porém, apenas o puxa mais perto e enterra a cabeça em seu pescoço.

Ele sente a mão de Harry escorregar em sua cintura e ficar lá como se encaixa, e então ele realmente começa a prestar atenção ao filme. Seu filme favorito. Que ele viu com Harry na primeira vez em que eles viram um filme juntos, em um daqueles bobos driven-ins que as escolas fazem para arrecadar dinheiro, e Harry realmente conseguiu recriá-lo. Exceto que desta vez é só eles aqui - onde quer que _aqui_ seja _._ Eles poderiam estar em um planeta diferente e Louis não pensa que ele se importaria. A única coisa que tornaria isso melhor seria se Louis pudesse congelar esse momento tal como está. Ele desejava, desesperadamente, obsessivamente, que fosse possível.

Quando os últimos acordes de "You're the One That I Want" começam a tocar, Louis pode dizer com segurança que Harry sabe como fazer um primeiro encontro muito excepcional, embora a falta de comparação possa ajudar, também há o fato de que Harry poderia ter levado Louis a uma lixeira ou uma fábrica de carne e ele teria pensado exatamente o mesmo.

Os créditos começam a rolar quando Louis diz: "Não que eu esteja derrubando seu maravilhoso encontro, mas isso realmente exigiu seu dia inteiro?"

Harry dá risada. "Não, eu saí com Nick um pouco e estudei. Eu simplesmente não queria estar ao seu redor porque eu definitivamente contaria tudo."

Louis sorri, lançando um pacote vazio de cheesecake vegano (saboroso, muito para a surpresa de Louis) e se aproximando para pressionar seus lábios no ombro de Harry. "Bem, estou muito impressionado Harold. Os primeiros encontros de sucesso são uma característica sua?"

"Não esteve em muitos, babe?"

"Nem mesmo com o seu amante espanhol?"

Harry ri novamente. "Você gosta de ouvir sobre meus outros namorados ou algo assim?"

"Não, isso me deixa louco na verdade. Mas quero dizer, deve haver _alguma_ competição lá. Imagine esse cenário: cara espanhol-"

"Dante,"

"-um cara espanhol sem importância faz uma visita de surpresa-"

"Isso seria muito preocupante considerando que ele não possui nenhuma das minhas informações de contato."

"- _mesmo assim_ , ele está de pé na sua porta porque _oh, ele simplesmente não conseguiu tirar você da cabeça dele,_ e então, de repente, as faíscas antigas estão voando e você percebe que você ainda está apaixonado por ele."

Harry assente com a cabeça, como se estivesse pensando seriamente. "Certo, sempre há a chance de isso acontecer, considerando que ainda estou extremamente ligado com esse cara." Harry sorri e empurra o ombro de Louis. "Você é um idiota pra cacete, você sabe."

"Se você está tentando entrar na minha calça, está funcionando."

"Yeah?" Harry liberta sua mão de Louis e o trava entre seus braços, inclinando-se sobre ele de uma maneira que faz com que Louis se deite nas almofadas. Ele acaricia seus dedos pela curva do maxilar de Louis, os olhos lavando sobre ele como se estivesse tentando pegar todas as cores nos olhos dele. Louis deixa suas mãos desenharem linhas na cintura de Harry, ao longo da camisa que é muito fina, as luzes de mudança do filme piscando sobre eles.

Louis não pode, por sua vida, descobrir por que tudo de repente dói. Ele engasga um soluço que ele espera que Harry não ouça, mantendo as mãos embrulhadas na camisa de Harry e ele fecha os olhos, sente Harry inclinar-se e pressionar suas testas junto. Ele está respirando devagar, apenas querendo ficar assim, apenas querendo Harry mais perto, como se ele não soubesse por que existe uma força invisível entre eles. Ele confia em cada palavra que Harry diz tão solidamente quanto seu coração está batendo em seu peito, e ainda por dentro, Louis continua se sentindo pesado.

Quando ele sente Harry se afastar, Louis abre os olhos e eles já estão molhados com lágrimas.

"Hey, o que há de errado, babe?" Harry questiona, imediatamente preocupado.

Louis balança a cabeça, piscando algumas vezes. Ele engole de forma audível, seu peito batendo ruidosamente. "Nada, esta noite foi perfeita."

"Fale comigo," Harry diz. Ele se senta no colo de Louis e Louis se move com ele, sentando-se também para eles permanecerem perto.

Louis aperta uma mão em seus olhos e suspira. Ele não está triste, tão fodidamente longe disso, então não faz sentido que haja lágrimas de qualquer modo, ou pela forma como seu coração se sente pesado e estranhamente dolorido em seu peito. "Eu acho que estou apenas sobrecarregado, tipo, eu quero prender minha respiração e parar o tempo ou algo do tipo, para que possamos ficar assim."

O rosto de Harry relaxa. Louis pode ver todas as mudanças em sua expressão por quão perto eles estão, ele pode cheirar seu shampoo e o perfume enfraquecido de sua colônia. Ele fecha o espaço entre eles e beija Louis lentamente, tão suave e gentil como as mãos que estão extremamente leves sobre seu corpo.

"Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo..." Harry diz calmamente. "Não posso prometer-lhe que todos os dias serão perfeitos ou que eu serei perfeito, mas você tem que saber que haverá mais vezes assim. Melhor, até mesmo."

E oh, Harry é tão maravilhoso. Louis não consegue entender como ele está dizendo essas palavras para ele, nada disso faz sentido, que este menino etéreo e radiante parece tão desesperado por ele conseguir isso. Harry é só. Ele é esse sentimento quando o sol nasce, quando as nuvens se apagam à noite e o fodido cheiro de flores. E seus olhos estão em Louis. Como sempre parecem estar estes dias.

"Como você pode saber?" Louis questiona quietamente.

Harry torce os lábios, pensativo. "Eu tenho previsões incríveis. Posso basicamente ver o futuro."

"Você pode?" Pergunta Louis, sorrindo mesmo que seus olhos ainda se sintam pesados. Harry limpa as lágrimas remanescentes com a parte de trás de sua mão e se aproxima mais. "Como é?"

Harry morde o lábio, seus olhos deixando os de Louis para cair até os seus lábios. "Está tudo bem. Há você e eu, somos realmente velhos e grisalhos e precisamos de ajuda para sair das nossas cadeiras."

"Você sabe que eu serei o pior quando eu ficar velho", diz Louis, meio-brincando às suas próprias custas, mesmo que sua voz quebre no meio do caminho. "Pense isso primeiro."

"Você está tentando se livrar de mim, não vai funcionar. Eu sei que aconteceu antes," Harry diz tentativamente com olhos ardentes, levando suas mãos ao pescoço de Louis, sussurrando: "Desta vez será diferente."

Louis o observa e tenta aniquilar os nervos em seu estômago. Harry engole e lentamente se inclina, pressionando suas testas novamente até que o sentimento se intensifique. Louis aperta as mãos em torno de Harry e pergunta-se por que tudo se sente tão pesado.

"Hey."

Louis abre seus olhos.

"Eu amo você," Harry diz, quase um sussurro contra seus lábios.

A respiração de Louis vibra quando ele tenta engolir o nódulo em sua garganta. "Você vai embora?"

Harry acaricia o cabelo de Louis para trás, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não vou."

Desta vez, quando eles beijam é tão gentil quanto as mãos de Harry que estão em seu pescoço, mas Louis pode sentir cada toque penetrando as promessas em seu coração, esmagando-as e colocando-as com cimento. Uma das mãos de Louis desliza sob a camisa de Harry, mas não há nada de forte ou insistente sobre isso, nada que pareça que isto está levando à outra coisa. Eles estão apenas se beijando. Como Harry continuará beijando-o desse jeito até que ele se sinta bem novamente, fazendo com que cada deslize e arraste de seus lábios contem. E Louis se deixa levar. O cobertor cai de seus ombros, e está frio, mas ele não se preocupa em pegá-lo novamente.

. . .

Quando eles chegam em casa, Louis dirige-se diretamente para o quarto de Harry para tirar o suéter. Ele senta-se na cama para arrancar os sapatos, mas seu tempo sozinho só dura cerca de trinta segundos antes de baterem na porta.

"Entre", grita Louis e Zayn entra no quarto, juntando-se a ele na cama.

"Então... como foi?"

Louis considera mentir ou levar numa boa, ou até mesmo fazer uma piada - talvez sobre como Zayn, Niall e Liam estavam abarrotados contra a janela esperando por eles quando eles chegaram em casa. Ele não sabe o que eles esperavam ver ou o que eles queriam ver. Ele não parece achar em si para brincar com isso, no entanto, é como se o seu humor bruto estivesse suspenso para a noite.

"Oh não, você tem aquele olhar" diz Zayn antes que Louis tenha a chance de falar.

"Que olhar?"

"Nós o apelidamos de O Olhar de Harry. É como ter um sonho muito bom ou comer algo delicioso. Você deve ver um médico sobre isso, irmão, isso acontece muito."

Louis revira os olhos, escondendo o seu rubor. "Isso não é uma coisa."

"Continue dizendo isso a si mesmo, babe", Zayn bate seus ombros juntos. "Então, foi bom?"

Louis suspira satisfeito. "Perfeito. A barra está oficialmente definida muito alta."

"Bom. Isso é bom. Eu aprovo-o."

Louis solta uma risada. "É bom saber que você aprova o cara com quem você tem sido amigo esse semestre inteiro."

"Tudo por você, Lou. Agora vamos lá embaixo, estamos assistindo a um filme aparentemente extremamente importante e que vale a pena interromper meu dever de casa."

Louis zomba. "Artistas não têm lição de casa."

"Eu vou bater em você, seu idiota", adverte Zayn, balançando o braço sobre os ombros de Louis.

Eles vagam de volta ao andar de baixo, tropeçando em Liam e Niall aparentemente dando a Harry uma 'conversa' semelhante. Ele encontra os olhos de Harry e tudo parece um pouco como uma cena de um filme ruim, mas ele não está reclamando.

Zayn desliza ao lado de Niall, e Louis senta-se na frente dos joelhos de Harry. Ele sente Harry se mover um pouco atrás dele para o fazer mais confortável, e então ele puxa um cobertor sobre seus ombros.

"Obrigado", diz Louis, significando verdadeiramente cada palavra. Ele pensa que, se houvesse uma maneira de fazer com que Harry soubesse o quanto ele quer dizer, sem ter que repeti-lo, _obrigado, obrigado, obrigado_ , porque Louis não sabe como dizer outra coisa. Mas então ele sente Harry acariciar seu cabelo suavemente, e as palavras que começam a se formar na cabeça de Louis ficam um pouco mais inovadoras. Ele sente que seus olhos se fecham muito cedo no filme.

As palavras estão lá, e então não estão, e pela manhã ele sabe que ele não se lembrará de qualquer maneira.

Não que isso importe.

*

Autora original: @ _thecoloursneverfade_ no ao3 ( **lia** )


	15. Capítulo 15

Liam está estudando em frenesi. Ele esteve durante dias desde que eles negligenciaram até olhar um livro de texto enquanto eles estavam de férias, mas Louis está fortemente considerando entrar em combustão se ele ouvir Liam pronunciar outra palavra sobre moléculas e células. Sério.

"Hora de teste complicado!" Liam grita, surpreendendo Louis enquanto caminhava ao lado de Harry através da Uni. Ele está segurando um livro de texto cheio de preparação para exames, recheado com papéis e post-its. "Verdadeiro ou falso? Os distúrbios da glândula adrenal são muitas vezes causados por mutações genéticas e infecções."

"Eu adoro quando voce fala sujo comigo, Liam" diz Louis, nem sequer fingindo pensar nisso.

Liam bufa. "Responda a questão. Qual é, os exames começam na próxima semana e não estudamos."

"É verdade. Isso e a resposta" Harry diz. Louis faz o seu absoluto melhor para zombar dele por isso.

"Estrela dourada para você, Harry," diz Liam, irradiando alegria para ele, depois para Louis, " _você_ tem muito a trabalhar."

Louis solta um som divertido para a reação exagerada de Liam. "Harry é motivado pelo medo iminente da escola de medicina, eu sei melhor, muito obrigado. Além disso, nós estudamos."

"Eu não acho que eu assistir a séries de hospital enquanto você adormece em palestras on-line realmente conta como estudando, babe." fala Harry.

"Isso é um tecnicismo."

"Precisamos ter algumas sessões de estudo em grupo", Liam diz a eles.

"Lou nunca irá nisso" diz Harry, como se Louis de repente tivesse desaparecido da existência.

"Vou suborná-lo com pizza."

"Vou suborná-lo com sexo."

Louis olha entre eles de forma selvagem. "Uau, eu estou profundamente ofendido de que vocês dois pensem que eu sou tão facilmente comprado."

Harry ri e balança o braço sobre o ombro de Louis. "Eu posso dizer que você está tão ferido."

Louis lhe fixa com um olhar penetrante, por causa dos argumentos. "Eu estou, completamente, você acabou de arruinar o Natal."

"Ainda é novembro!"

" _Isso_ é o quão ofendido eu estou."

Toda a atmosfera muda quando Harry se inclina perto de sua orelha, tão perto que Louis pode sentir todos os tipos de calor, e ele sussurra: "acho que vou ter que compensar para você."

Louis pára de respirar.

O olhar de Harry cai através dele para Liam, que ainda está enterrado em seu livro. "Você continua, Li. Nós estaremos lá em um segundo."

Liam realmente não os registra, murmurando algo que parece: _sim, sim, seja o que for,_ ele vira uma esquina em direção a sua sala de palestra, e Harry está puxando Louis na direção oposta.

Antes mesmo de ele saber o que está acontecendo, ele está sendo pressionado contra a parede do banheiro para deficientes, a língua de Harry em sua garganta assim que a porta está trancada atrás deles. Na solidez tangível que os mantém unidos, Louis deseja que a facilidade e a confiança que ele tem quando ele beija Harry pudesse ser transferida para seu coração sempre acelerado.

Ele não tem tempo para mergulhar nesse pensamento, no entanto, porque Harry escolhe esse momento para gemer alto em sua boca e _porra_. Louis tem que procurar algo para se segurar. Ele já está dolorosamente duro, e está prestes a entrar em colapso quando Harry começa a arrancar o seu jeans e deslizar os dedos debaixo da do cós.

O sorriso de Harry se estende mais, ele pressiona contra Louis, mas afasta o rosto para que suas bocas apenas escovem. Em vez de beijá-lo novamente, Harry abaixa a cabeça e suga o pescoço de Louis, os lábios quentes e úmidos contra ele. Louis já pode sentir essa sensação pré-chupão; afiado e pungente e coração acelerado e perfeito. Ele acaba agarrando a pia atrás dele apenas no caso de suas pernas enfraquecerem.

É só quando ele geme um pouco mais alto do que pretendia que seus arredores começam a voltar ao foco. "Estamos perdendo nossa palestra, Haz. Coisas importantes."

Ele pensa assim de qualquer maneira, tentando lembrar se Liam havia dito algo de importância, mas neste momento ele não parece processar nada fora desse banheiro surpreendentemente arrumado.

Harry sorri, seu rosto está perto. "Isso é importante, por tipo, razões científicas."

Louis ri alto e inesperadamente. Harry encontra seus olhos novamente, lambendo os lábios.

E então ele cai de joelhos.

Ele realmente cai _imediatamente_ de _joelhos_. Confiantemente, como se ele soubesse exatamente o que ele está fazendo para Louis, e bem, não faz sentido fingir que não. Ele faz o rápido trabalho de puxar as calças de Louis para baixo, e Louis solta um barulho surpreendido, mas derrete-se imediatamente.

Harry leva seu tempo sugando marcas ao longo das coxas de Louis, enquanto Louis se inclina fortemente contra a pia. "Porra, Haz", ele exprime, apenas um pouco consciente de como a sua voz já está destruída.

Harry sorri e, em um movimento suave, ele o leva por todo o caminho, e então Louis está um pouco perdido para o mundo. A boca de Harry é suave, como sempre, mas a súbita sensação de calor envia um choque ao longo do corpo de Louis, e um gemido o escapa involuntariamente. Ele arqueia seu torso para frente, assim que Harry começa a mover a cabeça para cima e para baixo, levando Louis profundamente em sua garganta e ainda olhando para ele de uma maneira que é muito inocente para a tarefa atual em questão.

Ele não vai durar, pensa Louis, sentindo-se cada vez mais apertado e mais apertado, à beira de romper a qualquer segundo. Louis precisa fechar os olhos apenas para fazer durar mais um pouco, mas a imagem de seu pênis na boca de Harry ainda é vívida em sua mente e é o suficiente. Ele enfia os dedos nos cabelos de Harry, não por qualquer motivo, apenas para ter um lugar para segurar, algo para fazer com as mãos dele.

Lentamente, Harry engole mais adiante, lábios vermelhos esticados ao redor de seu pênis, até que ele está cutucando a parte de trás da garganta de Harry e o nariz dele está tocando o estômago inferior de Louis. Porra, _porra_ \- Louis vê Harry escorregar uma das mãos para baixo, desabotoando seus próprios jeans e deslizando a mão nas calças.

Louis não tem uma visão suficientemente boa para vê-lo masturbar-se, mas ele consegue ver os músculos de seu braço se contrairem e é- bem, é a coisa mais obscena que Louis já viu. E ele nem está realmente _vendo_ nada, mas ele está certo de que ele está prestes a morrer.

Harry pega um ritmo, longo e lento, sua língua arrastando listras molhadas ao longo do pau de Louis. Louis observa em um espanto atordoado quando ele preenche o interior das bochechas de Harry enquanto ele desliza passando-as repetidamente. Ele sente a outra mão de Harry deslizar para cima de seus quadris, mantendo-o firme e graças a Deus por isso, honestamente.

Harry puxa de repente, respirando pesadamente e inclinando a testa no colo de Louis. Louis geme em protesto e puxa o cabelo de Harry.

"Eu acho que você deveria ligar para sua mãe." Harry diz bruscamente.

Louis mergulha a cabeça para trás e ri ofegante e histérico. "Uau, que jeito de quebrar o clima."

Harry olha para Louis timidamente, lábios vermelhos inchados e olhos aquosos. _Obsceno_. "Eu não queria esquecer de dizer isso."

"Babe," Louis agarra um punhado de cabelo de Harry, todo o seu corpo ainda tremendo. "Eu vou. Apenas - realmente não é o momento, okay? Sério, eu prefiro não pensar nisso agora mesmo, e nem quero saber por que você estava."

Harry lambe os lábios, rindo em voz baixa. Sua mão está de volta para trabalhar freneticamente em suas próprias calças, mas ele ainda consegue dizer: "Porque eu sempre estou pensando no que é melhor para você?"

Louis revira os olhos. "Não podia esperar mais cinco minutos?"

Ele se inclina para agarrar o rosto idiota de Harry em suas duas mãos e beijá-lo, deslizando seus lábios sobre os de Harry. Ele tem gosto salgado e caloroso e ele beija Louis de volta ansiosamente, sorrindo e ofegando na boca dele.

"Por quê? Você parece muito bem aqui em baixo" Harry diz, e então um grito afiado escapa de sua garganta, o braço ainda bombeando. "Porra Lou–– você é tão bonito, eu vou––"

Um puxão afiado no cabelo de Harry e sua boca volta a ele, batendo na garganta. Louis sente seus joelhos tremendo quando os dedos de Harry se aprofundam nele. Harry geme em torno do pau de Louis e tudo fica embaçado depois disso, ele xinga alto quando ele goza na garganta de Harry. Ele escuta Harry balbuciando e engolindo, e quando ele puxa, sua boca fica fraca e aberta.

Os dedos de Louis afrouxam nos cabelos de Harry e, eventualmente, fazem carinho em seu couro cabeludo. Eles ficam parados por alguns instantes, recuperando a respiração. Ele não pode acreditar que eles estão perdendo aula para fazer boquetes no banheiro, é emocionante, apesar de suas memórias menos-do-que-satisfatórias de ser chupado em banheiros. No entanto, elas não parecem nada perto da maneira como as coisas são com Harry - ele não sente como se ele fosse apenas conveniente, ele se sente realmente desejado.

Harry volta a ficar de pé enquanto ambos arrumam o jeans. Ele lentamente desliza as mãos sobre a cintura de Louis e enterra seu rosto em seu pescoço, soltando um suspiro de satisfação. "Eu te amo."

Louis engole o nó repentino em sua garganta e uma risada suave escapa de seus lábios. Ele beija Harry de novo e de novo, quase não se segurando. Quando finalmente se separam e Louis se sente suficientemente estável para andar sem colapsar, ele se arruma no espelho e agarra-lhes alguns tecidos para limpá-los.

"Como eu pareço?" Ele pergunta a Harry com as mãos estendidas.

Harry sorri, pressionando seus lábios juntos. "Destruído."

"Oh, brilhante."

Harry põe um braço sobre o ombro de Louis. "É bom, eu quero que as pessoas saibam."

Louis revira os olhos, o quadril batendo em Harry enquanto ele vai destrancar a porta. Eles só ganham alguns olhares de estudantes que passam, mas Louis não pensa que eles percebem ou se importam, e ele não está muito preocupado se eles também o fizerem.

Liam, por outro lado, dá-lhes um olhar de conhecimento enquanto se sentam ao lado dele na sala de palestra. "Eu por acaso quero saber onde vocês estavam?"

Harry cantarola alegremente e puxa Louis para perto, pressionando um beijo em sua bochecha. De algum lado atrás deles, alguém assobia enquanto outra pessoa grita: "pegue Harry!" Louis apenas sorri e desliza os dedos nos de Harry.

"Nós perdemos muito?" Ele pergunta a Liam calmamente.

"Não realmente. Haverá um dia aberto na sexta-feira para estudantes do ensino médio. E eu acho que precisamos pegar nossos horários de exames." Liam diz a eles, então, uma vez que a palestra acabou, Louis corre por entre os estudantes que saem em direção a mesa da frente, sabendo que os outros dois não estarão muito atrás. O professor Reynolds está pegando uma pilha de papel quando Louis chama sua atenção.

"Hey, rapazes", diz Reynolds. "Tudo preparado para a temporada de exames?"

Louis acena com orgulho e excessivamente entusiasmado. "É claro. Como se eu dedicasse meu tempo a qualquer outra coisa. Você sabe, tudo o que faço no meu tempo livre é apenas sentar lá com uma pilha de livros e estudar sem parar-"

"Styles, ele é seu? Leve-o para longe de mim, por favor." Reynolds diz com um sorriso, balançando a cabeça.

Harry abraça Louis por trás, descansando o queixo no ombro de Louis e balançando-o suavemente em seus braços. "Impossível desculpe, ele está convencido de que ele é a sua própria pessoa por qualquer motivo."

Louis cotovela Harry suavemente nas costelas. "De qualquer forma, podemos obter um dos horários de exames?"

Reynolds procura através de algumas pilhas de papel e entrega a eles. "Oh hey, vocês estão ocupados amanhã?"

"Você está nos chamando para sair?" Louis fala, imediatamente seguido por Harry apertando-o um pouco mais firme, Louis pode senti-lo sorrindo contra seu pescoço. "Desculpe, muito longe."

Reynolds ri. "Felizmente não. Na verdade, eu queria ver se vocês estão interessados em sentar-se nas poucas bancas de informações para os departamentos de ciências e medicina no dia aberto? Nós só temos alguns poucos alunos que se ofereceram para isso no momento. Vocês apenas estariam distribuindo folhetos, respondendo perguntas e tentando não assustar os alunos do ensino médio, dispostos para isso?"

Liam encolhe os ombros. "Claro, nós faremos isso."

Louis arqueia uma sobrancelha. "Não sabia que estávamos tomando decisões coletivas agora."

"Claro que estamos," Liam diz. "Uma família que vive junta, entrega folhetos a jovens malcriados juntos."

Louis sorri e encolhe os ombros porque é verdade. "Acho que estamos nessa, então."

Liam ergue a mão para acenar. "Te vejo amanhã-"

"Oh!" Reynolds bate palmas uma vez. "Eu quase esqueci, Harry, você se importa se conversarmos em privado um pouco?"

Louis vira a cabeça para olhar para Harry, que ainda está pressionado atrás dele. " _Ooh._ Parece importante."

Harry arqueia uma sobrancelha, soltando Louis. "Sim, claro."

Liam aperta o ombro de Louis. "Venha, companheiro, vamos almoçar", ele se volta para Harry, "vou te enviar uma mensagem com onde estamos."

Harry acena, balançando para frente e para trás nos calcanhares dos pés. Os dedos de Louis apertam rapidamente a cintura de Harry. "Hey," ele diz, inclinando-se e beijando Harry na bochecha. "Te vejo em breve."

Ele e Liam terminam em uma das juntas de hambúrguer do campus, compartilhando um papel de batatas fritas entre eles. Louis tem os pés levantados no banco da frente dele, ouvindo Liam se queixar de um de seus colegas de trabalho na academia, Katie, mais especificamente o seu alto rabo de cavalo.

"Então você gosta dela" diz Louis, afirmando como um fato.

"O que? De jeito nenhum. Ela é toda, você sabe, com os cabelos sempre balançando quando ela gira a cabeça," Liam gagueja. "É irritante."

Louis sorri tolamente. "Mhm."

"Cale a boca." Liam empurra seu ombro. Louis sorri, seus olhos se aproximando para a porta atrás dele quando um grupo de pessoas que definitivamente não são Harry entram. Ele volta sua atenção para Liam. "Além disso, eu meio que tenho uma coisa com... você sabe. Sophia."

"Sophia? Da cova?" _[the cove: a cova/enseada]_

"Sim, eu- eu não sei, meio que? Foi muito bom vê-la novamente, quero dizer. Nós sempre nos demos bem e ela é impressionante, certo?"

"Sim, claro, ela é bonita", diz Louis, e depois Liam lhe dá um olhar. "O que? Estou confortável com a minha sexualidade."

Liam sorri. "Eu sei. eu sei. Mas, de qualquer maneira, o que estou dizendo é que não há como considerar qualquer coisa com um colega de trabalho. Eu também recebi um convite de um de nossos membros no outro dia-"

" _Liam,_ seu garanhão."

"É apenas estranho, como, sinto que estou esperando por alguém que não tenho certeza de que eu deveria estar esperando. Não sei mesmo se é mútuo, você entende?"

"Faça o que você achar que é certo. Se você quisesse, eu não sei, ir em um pequeno encontro com uma das muitas senhoras adoráveis que desejam um pouco do Payno, então isso não seria um problema. Você não faria nada de errado."

Liam sorri, depois olha para o molho que ele está girando na batata. "Eu acho... acho que vou esperar."

"Bem, isso é bom, então?"

"Isso é, sim?"

"... não é?" Verifica Louis, inclinando a cabeça um pouco.

Liam exala, balançando a cabeça uma vez. "Sim. Sim, tudo bem. Sim. Isto é."

Louis respira uma risada. "O nosso romancista residente Liam Payne é um quebrador de corações?"

Liam revira seus olhos. "Cai fora."

Louis mostra a língua, saltando imediatamente pela presença repentina na mesa deles. Harry sorri para ele. Ele parece muito mais distraído do que ele estava há vinte minutos, o que Louis faz o seu melhor para não pensar demais sobre. Ele move as pernas da cadeira e Harry senta-se.

"Hey," Louis diz, olhos curiosos.

Harry ergueu os ombros da jaqueta; ainda de alguma forma parecendo beijado pelo sol e dourado no frio, cinza nublado. "Hey. Sobre o que estamos conversando?"

O rosto de Louis cai ligeiramente quando Liam começa a repetir a conversa inteira que eles acabaram de ter.

"Sobre o que foi isso?" Pergunta Louis, possivelmente interrompendo a frase de Liam.

Harry olha para ele. "Hm?"

Louis apenas franze mais a testa, considerando que Harry é absolutamente horrendo em ocultar quando ele tem algo em sua mente. É uma característica que vem com ser uma pessoa tão emocional, Louis sabe o quão difícil é para Harry, às vezes, quando ele sente _tudo_ e tudo é demais. Louis deseja que ele não soubesse como isso se sente, ele deseja que ele não tentasse tão duro para bloqueá-lo.

"Reynolds, sobre o que ele falou com você?" Indaga Louis gentilmente.

"Oh, ele apenas perguntou se eu poderia ficar de babá novamente esta noite", Harry diz casualmente, desviando como se nada fosse estranho. Talvez nada seja estranho. Talvez Louis seja paranóico porque as coisas nunca foram tão boas por tanto tempo antes. "Você quer vir comigo? Eu prometo que você não precisará escapar pela janela desta vez."

Liam ergue as sobrancelhas. "Espere, o que? Você realmente fez isso?"

Louis sorri e afaga Liam no ombro. "Quanto menos você sabe, melhor, Payno."

. . .

"Muito obrigado por fazer isso, garotos" Reynolds diz, encolhendo os ombros em um blazer.

"Sem problemas," diz Harry. "Nós teremos muita diversão, não vamos Andy?"

Andy murmura algo ininteligível, sua boca meio cheia de pão de fada1. Reynolds disse-lhes mais cedo quando eles chegaram que ele estava indo para uma festa de funcionários com alguns dos outros professores mais jovens que gostam de tirar todas as suas festas fora do caminho antes de serem forçados a participar das festas obrigatórias mais próximas do Natal, então isso resultou em ter que aparentemente estragar seu filho com comida agradável e brinquedos novos para ele não chorar por ser deixado com babá novamente. Por sorte, Reynolds não parece importar-se com o fato de Louis vir junto dessa vez, e isso é bom, porque Louis está meio a recusar-se a deixar Harry sozinho até que ele lhe diga o que há de novo.

_[pão de fada1: fairybread, pão com granulado, parece gostoso e pra crianças.]_

"Aviso justo, ele tem tido algum problema para dormir, então você pode estar fazendo toda a coisa de _pôr para dormir_ algumas vezes. Ele deve ficar bem depois disso."

"Sem problema, ele ama quando Harry lê para ele." Louis limpa a garganta. "Não que eu saiba. Porque eu nunca estive aqui antes."

Reynolds olha de soslaio, divertido. "Há comida na geladeira e dinheiro no balcão se vocês quiserem pedir pizza" ele diz, pegando as chaves do balcão. Ele se inclina para beijar Andy na testa. "Seja bom", e para Louis e Harry, com a sugestão de um sorriso malicioso, "Nenhum negócio engraçado na minha cama. Eu saberei."

Louis engasga uma risada. "Não na sua cama, entendi."

Reynolds balança a cabeça, rindo para si mesmo enquanto ele sai pela porta. Andy acena pela janela quando seu pai sai da garagem, e então corre para seus brinquedos no chão da sala de estar.

Louis olha de volta para Harry, cuja cabeça está em seu celular. Ele é rápido para enfiar no bolso e sorri para Louis como se estivesse bem.

 _Ele não está me dizendo coisas_ , Louis pensa imediatamente, enquanto ele segue Harry para a sala de estar. Ele o observa com curiosidade enquanto ele se senta para se juntar a Andy em seu elaborado _LEGO_ encontra _Barbie_ encontra _Harry_ _Potter_ que ele montou no tapete. Ele está inteiro no modo 'Eu vou brincar com essa criança e não falar sobre qualquer outra coisa', então Louis empurra tudo para a parte de trás da cabeça por enquanto. Porque pode muito bem não ser nada.

"Louis, você tem que ser o Harry Potter, _apresse-se_ " ordena Andy do chão, franzindo o cenho no rosto.

Louis sacode o mal sentimento e corrige sua expressão. "Não deveria Harry ser Harry?" Ele pergunta, sentando no chão em frente a eles.

"Mas ele é o dragão."

"Yeah, Lou. Continue," Harry diz com um sorriso malicioso. Louis dá a ele o dedo do meio quando Andy não está olhando.

No momento em que a pizza chegou, eles acabaram de cansar Andy e o arranjo LEGO chamativo também se estendeu até o território do Lord of the Rings. Tudo é bastante impressionante, se Louis o diz mesmo, para não mencionar que Harry está em um clima melhor. Ainda distraído, mas melhor.

No momento em que a pizza chegou, eles tinham acabado de cansar Andy e o arranjo _LEGO_ chamativo também se estendeu até o território de _O Senhor dos Anéis_. Tudo é bastante impressionante, se Louis o diz mesmo, para não mencionar que Harry está em um clima melhor. Ainda distraído, mas melhor.

Depois do jantar, Andy anuncia que está entediado com o jogo e entretém-se com a TV. Louis senta-se no sofá ao lado de Harry, os joelhos flexionados e pés enfiados sob as pernas dele. Ele tem um cobertor fofo e caro cobrindo-o, e não está realmente assistindo a tela, em vez disso, ele está assistindo Harry.

Seu rosto está banhado pela luz da televisão, os olhos fixos nela, mas é como se ele não estivesse realmente prestando atenção. De vez em quando, Louis verá seus olhos cairem, como se ele fosse atingido com um pensamento triste e depois voltasse. É só... é um pouco esmagador. Porque ele estava bem antes. E se ele não estivesse, então ele contaria a Louis. É o que eles _fazem_. A perspectiva de Harry se sentir triste por algo e não dizer a ele é tão petrificante, é demais.

Louis espera que seja apenas pânico do fim de semestre, e isso vai passar, mas ele se sente ansioso demais para sequer perguntar.

Ele nem percebe que seus olhos se tornam mais pesados, até que ele os abre novamente e Harry está saindo do quarto de Andy e a TV está muda.

"Oh, merda, eu adormeci?" Pergunta Louis, esfregando uma mão nos olhos. "Eu não queria deixá-lo com isso." Ele acena com a cabeça para o quarto de Andy.

"Está bem, não é difícil ler um livro para ele." Harry diz com um sorriso torto plantado em seu rosto. Ele se senta novamente em seu lugar. Louis o observa.

Louis morde o lábio. "Você quer passar por algumas anotações ou algo assim?"

Harry olha para ele, perplexo. "Huh?"

"Eu pensei... que talvez você possa estar estressado com os exames. Eles são na semana que vem" Louis tenta desajeitadamente, e assim que as palavras saem de sua boca, lhe parece que não é isso que está incomodando Harry.

"Oh," Harry diz. "Não, estou bem com os exames."

Louis acena com a cabeça. "Okay."

Eles sentam-se em silêncio enquanto Harry brinca com o tecido das calças jeans de Louis, e nenhum deles se preocupa em tirar a televisão do mudo e acabar com esse tempo de sucção de almas, sem fim.

"Na verdade", diz Harry, sugando uma respiração que parece muito rápida e muito em pânico. "Há um, havia algo que eu-- oh. Hey, carinha."

A cabeça de Louis dispara para onde Andy está de pé no corredor, parecendo triste e cansado, e ele lembra o que Reynolds disse sobre seus hábitos de sono. Harry apressa-se a coagê-lo de volta à cama, enquanto Louis solta uma respiração frustrada. Maldito inferno, ele estava tão perto.

Quando Harry volta pela segunda vez, ele se senta de volta no sofá, desta vez enrolado contra Louis e enterrado sob o cobertor com ele. Ele retira o mudo da TV e diz uma anedota sobre o show que eles estão assistindo, então Louis se acomoda com a quase-conversa anterior sendo uma coisa do passado, e ele terá que tentar novamente mais tarde esta noite.

Agora, no entanto, ele coloca seu braço em torno da cintura de Harry e beija na parte de trás de seu pescoço, e à medida que a noite avança, depois que Reynolds volta e eles vão para casa, não é citado novamente, mas Louis supõe que ele terá que ficar bem com isso, por enquanto.

. . .

Há poucas vezes que Louis deseja que ele esteja errado, mas quando se trata dessa _coisa_ com Harry, ele realmente, realmente deseja que ele esteja errado. A coisa é, no dia seguinte, enquanto eles estão na sala de estar, Harry colapsa-se por fodido _Greys Anatomy_. Por absolutamente nenhum motivo, tanto quanto Louis está preocupado.

Um minuto, eles estão apenas prestando atenção pela metade quando Louis faz um comentário espontâneo sobre a possibilidade deles realmente trabalharem em um hospital quando forem mais velhos e, no minuto seguinte, Harry está reclamando do fato de que "Não sabemos o que vai realmente acontecer no futuro" e " _Greys_ não é mesmo tão realista de qualquer maneira." Louis apenas olha de volta para ele enquanto ele xinga em irritação irracional e cai em seu assento.

Eles caem em silêncio depois disso. E Louis ignora isso.

Mais tarde, _ignorá-lo_ torna-se significativamente mais difícil, em grande parte como resultado da queda rápida de entusiasmo de Harry enquanto eles jantam. Louis senta calmamente a mesa de jantar e fica tão, tão consciente de como cada pequeno comentário faz com que Harry pareça ter sido estapeado na cara, e ele quase não reconhece ninguém até o ponto em que ele dificilmente está na conversa ao todo. Louis experimenta algo como o chicote emocional. Ele deveria _saber_ -

Ele fez, no entanto, é a coisa. Sua crescente ansiedade é realmente apenas sentimentos provocantes que sempre estiveram lá.

Louis volta à realidade quando Harry expira bruscamente ao lado dele e se levanta. Ele perdeu completamente o que Niall estava dizendo, mas Niall vacilou no meio da frase, apesar de ser uma explosão relativamente pequena. E Louis, bem, ele está se achando extremamente concentrado em não saber o que fazer com as mãos.

Harry suspira para si mesmo de uma forma que parece que dói demais para fazê-lo. "Hum, eu..." ele respira as palavras devagar, como se ele não tivesse certeza exatamente o que ele queria dizer. "Eu vou para a cama." Ele olha para a mesa e depois para Niall. "Obrigado pelo jantar."

Com isso, ele sai da frente de seu assento e deixa o prato na pia, e ele desaparece no andar de cima, deixando a sala em um estranho silêncio que Louis deseja que ele possa se dissolver.

Ele claramente não tem ideia do que fazer nessas situações. Ele gosta de pensar que ele sabe como lidar com um Harry chateado, mas isso foi quando ele sabia o motivo pelo qual ele estava assim. Louis nunca teve que lidar com isto cego. Ele não sabe o que ele fez, ou o que aconteceu, mas é a primeira vez que ele vê Harry assim em muitas, muitas semanas.

Ele está recebendo olhares dos outros meninos ao redor da mesa, como se estivessem confusos entre fingir ou não que isso não aconteceu.

"Eu irei-- um..." Louis se põe em pé e faz uma saída estranha da sala.

Ele encontra Harry deitado de costas na cama, acima das cobertas, olhando para o teto.

"Hey, pouty," diz Louis, apoiado no batente da porta. Ele está indo para uma abordagem mais leve, embora seu peito e sua cabeça e tudo mais estejam gritando. "O que há?"

Harry responde com um encolher de ombros.

Louis suspira e cruza os dedos com ansiedade, depois bate palmas nas coxas e dá um passo para dentro do quarto. "É Anne? Você ouviu algo da Gemma?" Ele pergunta com hesitação.

Harry balança a cabeça.

"Você vai me fazer adivinhar, huh?" Pergunta Louis com um sorriso cansado, mas cai quando ele não obtém nada além de estática. "Isso tem a ver com o que Niall disse?" Mas, novamente, não há reação.

Outro passo. "Foi algo que eu fiz?"

Com isso, Harry exala lentamente e senta-se. Ele levanta a mão e quando Louis a pega, ele o puxa para a cama com ele.

"Não, não foi nada que você fez." Ele aproxima Louis e beija sua testa, escovando o polegar para frente e para trás sobre a pele de Louis. "Estou cansado, desculpe. Só cansado."

Harry mergulha a cabeça para beijar a bochecha de Louis, ajeitando-se para frente para se deitar contra o peito de Louis. "Não era você", ele diz novamente. Louis não se sente completamente convencido, mas ele decide não empurrá-lo. Ele não tem certeza se é porque ele tem muito medo do que ele descobrirá se ele fizer.

Ele desliza uma mão entre seus corpos e a envolve ao redor do pescoço de Harry, mantendo-o lá. Eles não dizem muito mais depois disso, exceto que Harry o mantém um pouco mais próximo e um pouco mais apertado, não se movendo, como se o mundo fosse entrar em colapso se eles o fizessem.

Eles falarão sobre isso amanhã, ou Harry realmente está falando a verdade e tudo ficará bem. Louis pensa, mesmo que tudo na sua vida seja uma grande fodida bagunça, mesmo que seja apenas um monte de pequenas histórias calamitosas que colidem miseravelmente umas com as outras apenas tentando fazer sentido, pelo menos ele ainda terá Harry.

*

Autora original: @ _thecoloursneverfade_ no ao3 ( **lia** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Pouty não tem exatamente tradução, seria algo como bicudinho? Sabe, qnd a pessoa faz biquinho :x]


	16. Capítulo 16

Zayn acorda para um medley de Beethoven's _Moonlight_ _Sonata_ e Rihanna's _Rude Boy_ vindo do sistema de som de Niall. Um dia habitual, então.

Ele semicerra um olho aberto. O quarto ainda está escuro e ele está esperando que seja por ele ter dormido durante um dia inteiro, embora por sinal ele tenha certeza de que não é o caso. Ele tapeia sobre a mesa de cabeceira, tocando na lâmpada quebrada de Niall e algumas palhetas soltas até encontrar seu celular. _03:30 da manhã._

Ele geme, rolando e esfregando uma mão sobre o rosto. "Ni, sério."

Niall está sentado contra a cabeceira da cama com o laptop aberto, o brilho da tela causando uma cegueira momentânea em Zayn. "Oh, desculpe", diz Niall, baixando o volume de sua música. "Eu te acordei?"

Zayn olha fixamente para ele. "Você me conhece, o madrugador."

"Desculpe, acordei algumas horas atrás e não consegui voltar a dormir."

Zayn senta um pouco. "Tudo certo?"

Niall acena lentamente, tocando no teclado. "Ótimo'."

"Hey," Zayn apoia uma mão no joelho de Niall. "Você está bem?"

"Sim. Relaxe."

"Ok então," Zayn diz, não convencido, mas muito cansado para lidar com isso no momento. "Eu vou usar o banheiro. Agora que estou, você sabe, _acordado_ e tudo."

"Divirta-se com isso."

Zayn desliza para fora das cobertas e travesseiros para o corredor até o banheiro principal. Há uma porção de luz que sai de onde a porta está ligeiramente entreaberta. Ele pára apenas fora, prestes a se virar quando ele ouve algo que parece muito como uma fungada.

Zayn congela em seus passos.

"Eu não-- eu não sei como contar para ele," a voz de Harry, inconfundivelmente. Zayn cuidadosamente se aproxima da lacuna na porta. "Eu sinto que nem sei mais o que eu quero Gems, ele apenas-- ele torna tão fácil esquecer de todo o resto."

Espera- _espera_. Oh Deus, esta realmente não é uma conversa que Zayn deveria estar ouvindo. Mas ele não sente como se ele pudesse sair.

"Eu sei, eu sei que é uma oportunidade tão incrível e tão perto de vocês," Harry parece que ele está tentando muito manter sua voz firme. "Mas ele não é _apenas_ qualquer coisa, ele é? E se eu... se eu disser a ele, tenho medo do que ele vai dizer, e se ele quiser terminar?"

 _Porra_ , Zayn precisa ir. Ele realmente, realmente precisa ir.

"Não, _não_ , é claro que não quero isso. Deus, eu o amo, _tanto_ , e não quero que ele pense que eu não – sim. Sim, eu sei." Harry suspira, Zayn prende a respiração. "Isso é apenas, é tão oposto a tudo o que eu tenho dito a ele, tranquilizando-o, sabe? Ele vai me odiar."

Porra.

"Eu vou, eu vou falar com ele. Eu prometo. Eu só preciso do momento certo. Ele tem exames a semana toda e não quero que ele se preocupe - sim, eu sei." Há uma pausa, e Zayn se inclina mais perto da parede para ter certeza de que ele ainda está no celular e não ser pego desse jeito. Então Harry bufou uma risada desgastada. "Sim, eu irei. Eu deveria voltar para a cama, obrigado por me aguentar. Te amo Gems. Falo com você mais tarde."

Zayn volta a funcionar, ele se afasta da parede, com cuidado e silenciosamente apressando-se de volta ao quarto de Niall. Ele gentilmente fecha a porta atrás de si e solta uma respiração trêmula quando o faz.

Mas que _porra_.

Ele deseja que ele possa dizer que isso explica muito, mas ele ainda está tão confuso. A única coisa que flutua em sua cabeça é que talvez Harry queira voltar para casa com sua mãe. Mas o momento parece um pouco estranho, e por que ele não diria nada a Louis? Não faz sentido, mas ele está oficialmente boicotando sua amizade com Harry até que ele saiba mais sobre isso.

"Babe", a voz de Niall corta seus pensamentos. Zayn finalmente lembra que ele está lá. "Você parece um pouco morto."

Zayn consegue respirar uma risada tranquila e ele anda de volta para a cama. "Estou bem. Só... pensando em todas as finais que eu tenho que fazer."

Niall sorri para o laptop. "Você pode trabalhar agora se você quiser, não me importo."

Zayn enruga o rosto enquanto ele cai de volta no colchão. "Nah, você fodeu completamente meu horário de sono. Eu costumava fazer toda a minha pintura à noite, e então você veio junto com suas malditas festas estúpidas e arruinou todo o meu sistema." Ele sorri afetadamente, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e inclinando a cabeça para Niall cautelosamente. Qualquer coisa para distrair-se do _oh Deus oh Deus oh Deus –_

Niall fecha seu laptop lentamente e o coloca no chão perto dele. "Então, falando nisso, tenho uma pergunta."

A felicidade fingida de Zayn desliza para fora dele e é substituída pela preocupação com a grave inclinação na voz de Niall. Isso é muito para uma noite. "Okay. Continue."

"Existe essa banda indie que eu tenho feito algum trabalho como seu gerente de som, meio que o cara da tecnologia das guitarras, por algumas semanas, eles têm bastantes seguidores europeus, como, o suficiente para que eles possam tocar alguns shows pequenos lá e abrir para outras bandas. Eles não têm muita equipe, especialmente ninguém que sabe muito sobre o equipamento, então... a coisa é, eles me ofereceram um trabalho saindo em turnê com eles. Ano que vem."

Zayn pisca para Niall um par de vezes, seus interiores ficaram gelados. Ele respira por alguns instantes, seu campo de visão vacilando logo abaixo, onde ele sente os olhos cautelosos de Niall observando-o. "Eu pensei que você tinha uma pergunta."

Niall tenta um sorriso tentativo, mas seus nervos estão penetrando sua pele. "Bem, a coisa é - e eu entendo se isso for pedir demais - mas... talvez você queira vir comigo?"

Isso é... Não é o que Zayn esperava.

Zayn limpa o caroço em sua garganta. "Você... oh."

Niall olha para ele como se tivesse perdido a cabeça. "O que? Você não pensou que eu iria sem você? Só vou se você estiver comigo. E não quero que você se sinta pressionado. Eu sei que sua arte é importante para você e eu não vou fazer você abandonar se você não estiver-"

"Sim, com certeza, eu irei com você", Zayn o interrompe, seu peito esvaziando em alívio.

Niall estreita seu olhar. "Você disse como se fosse uma decisão incrivelmente fácil", ele diz, as sobrancelhas juntas enquanto examina o rosto de Zayn e a probabilidade de ele não estar em sua mente correta.

Zayn ri. "Essa _é_ uma decisão incrivelmente fácil."

"Que tal talvez mencionar isso para os seus pais primeiro?"

Isso faz com que Zayn bufe, sorrindo divertido para Niall. "Oh, eu amo você."

Niall parece ofendido, atingindo o ombro de Zayn com o dorso de sua mão. "Não me subestime, é uma coisa válida para dizer!"

"Oh, qual _é_ , você me conhece. Eu quase não frequento as aulas babe, meus pais são muito tranquilos comigo fazendo o que for. Eles são inflexíveis em mim vivendo como eu quero, _enquanto eu estiver feliz_ ," Zayn diz com um encolher de ombros. "E se eu for com você, eu posso usar esse kit de arte de viagem que você me comprou."

A expressão de Niall relaxa de forma incremental. "Certo, tudo bem. Mas você ainda deveria tirar algum tempo para pensar sobre isso", ele insiste.

"Pensar sobre o quê?" Zayn enrola uma mão ao redor do bíceps de Niall, onde as mangas de sua camisa Bon Jovi, ligeiramente grande, estão abaixadas. "Você sabe que eu nunca levei a uni seriamente, certo?"

Niall suspira enquanto sorri. "Não diga isso, estamos meio destinados a vender isso amanhã."

"Eu sou um ator muito bom."

Niall sorri, depois o olha com sinceridade. "Zayn, você tem certeza? Você pode se sentir diferente pela manhã."

Zayn está quase explodindo com o carinho por este menino. Se ele fosse dramático, ele diria que ele mal está se contendo. "Niall, seu lindo idiota, eu tenho tipo, _três_ objetivos na vida e eles são todos trágicamente dependentes de você estar lá, então é algo com o qual ambos vamos ter que lidar."

Niall morde o lábio, fazendo aquele ridículo sorriso mais-lindo-que-mil-filhotes-de-cachorro que Zayn adora muito, muito demais. "E quais são eles? Diga."

Zayn faz um show de listagem em seus dedos. "Eu quero viajar o mundo com você, fazer arte durante as viagens acima mencionadas e te dar uns amassos em pelo menos dez países diferentes", Zayn sorri e alcança para apertar a mão de Niall. "Você realmente teria ficado se eu pedisse?"

"É claro," Niall diz sem hesitação. "Além disso, não é como se eu pudesse desejar que você me esperasse. Isso seria como pedir-lhe para caminhar com uma bolsa de papel cobrindo seu rosto."

Zayn balança a cabeça, fazendo beicinho. "Eu faria, se você alguma vez me pedisse. Eu esperaria. Você sabe disso, certo?"

"Eu sei agora."

"Isso é o que você estava falando sobre no jantar?"

Niall assente. "Eu não sabia quando trazer isso à tona. A banda me perguntou no almoço hoje, quando eu ajudei com um de seus sets, eu disse que eu teria que perguntar ao meu _parceiro_ ", ele riu, corando. "Achei que eu soaria mais profissional desse jeito. De qualquer forma, eu ia conversar com todos sobre isso, mas... Harry, um-"

"Sim", Zayn suspira, em parte desejando que ele nem sequer tivesse ouvido nada. Ele acha que a ignorância realmente teria sido uma felicidade nessa situação. "Eu tenho certeza que ele está bem, tenho certeza que tudo está... apenas bem."

"Sim", Niall olha para Zayn por alguns segundos longos. Um pequeno sorriso faz seu caminho pelo rosto de Niall, antes que ele se incline sobre Zayn, pressionando uma mão contra o ombro de Zayn para que ele se deite. Suas pernas abrem em torno dos lados de Zayn, olhos quentes fixados nos olhos dele enquanto ele inclinava a cabeça para ele. "Você está realmente bem?"

Zayn olha para ele. "Sim. Só estou pensando em Louis - sobre como ele vai receber as novidades. Além disso, você me acordou às três da manhã, tenho permissão para ser mal-humorado. É tipo, a regra número um para me conhecer _em absoluto_ é que você não me acorda ou provavelmente vou te odiar."

Os lábios de Niall se inclinam para cima, inclinando-se para mais perto. "Eu não, no entanto, você me ama."

Zayn sorri, tentando parecer legal e não demonstar que sentir Niall tão perto o faz tremer. "Sinto muito babe, não há exceções."

Os olhos de Niall se iluminam como se ele tivesse sido oferecido um desafio. Ele se abaixa ainda mais, apenas deslizando sobre a boca de Zayn. Ele pode sentir o calor de sua respiração em cada centímetro de espaço que os separa, agonizantemente perto.

"Justo o suficiente," Niall diz, o nariz deles apenas escovando, mas os lábios não se tocando. Então ele recua com um sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto, mordendo o lábio inferior no movimento mais lento.

Zayn revira os olhos, agarrando a parte de trás do pescoço de Niall e puxando-o para perto. Seus lábios se colidem juntos em um beijo faminto, como se estivessem ambos bem-acordados, quase-incoerentemente se puxando mais perto até Niall arquear suas costas e beijar Zayn com força contra o colchão.

"Ainda me odeia?" Niall pergunta contra sua boca. Ele pressiona seus lábios contra os de Zayn de novo e de novo, mais suave, como se ele pudesse afastar-se sempre que quisesse.

"Você está todo certo, eu acho." Zayn murmura, respirando pesadamente e pressionando seus lábios juntos em outro beijo persistente. Ele passa os dedos pelos cabelos de Niall, o morno emaranhado de seus corpos encontra as mãos de Niall em sua cintura e a sua língua na sua boca. Zayn pergunta-se como Niall poderia mesmo questionar o que ele queria, por que ele iria querer alguma outra coisa quando ele tem isso?

Niall sorri contra sua boca e sussurra: "bom", e então Zayn está colocando as mãos na cintura de Niall, pressionando forte em sua pele e girando-os sem quebrar o beijo. Niall faz um pequeno barulho de surpresa e então de contentamento, se contorcendo involuntariamente quando Zayn se move ao pescoço de Niall, sugando o suficiente da pele dele para que ele cave as unhas nas costas de Zayn.

Zayn consegue se separar o tempo suficiente para dizer: "Como você se atreve", e então Niall encontra seus lábios novamente, "Você não pode me ganhar assim." Então um sorriso malicioso luta seu caminho para os lábios de Zayn, que ele não conseguiria parar, mesmo se quisesse.

Niall ergue as sobrancelhas, e Zayn espera mais amassos, já que é claramente a melhor maneira de responder a qualquer coisa entre eles (não que ele se importe _ao todo_ ), mas então o sorriso de Niall cresce mais tortuoso, e ele está empurrando para baixo, para baixo, para baixo, para baixo no colchão abaixo de Zayn. Depois disso, os eventos daquela manhã inteira parecem lavar em algo como um sonho.

_. . ._

É o início do Dia Aberto, e Niall acabou de colocar uma pilha de panfletos no estande de música ao lado da barraca de arte de Zayn. É ele e outro cara que ele não viu na totalidade de sua graduação. Ele também parece que está na metade de seus trinta anos. Zayn não questiona, ele realmente não se importa.

Ele se inclina sobre o feixe de madeira que separa as cabines e onde Niall está se equilibrando nas pernas traseiras de uma cadeira de plástico, e Ed está discutindo com Greg sobre o sistema de som ao lado dele.

"Hey," Zayn diz. "Isso é uma merda, vamos cair fora."

Niall o firma um olhar nivelado, então balança a cabeça. "Estamos espalhando iluminação para a juventude de hoje, Zayn."

"Mas eu _odeio_ a juventude de hoje" Zayn geme, fazendo biquinho. "Eu vou sair sem você."

"Você não iria."

"Vamos, faremos algo divertido."

Niall sorri tolamente, descansando os pés no banco na frente dele. "Sua ideia de diversão é dormir o dia inteiro."

"Eu não diria apenas isso", diz Zayn com um sorriso sugestivo.

Os lábios de Niall se curvam nas extremidades. "Nah, estou bem onde estou."

Zayn geme e se inclina para trás em sua cadeira, embora a opção responsável seja de ficar posto e fazer o que ele foi coagido em fazer por seu professor de arte, ele ainda vai ficar mal humorado sobre isso. Eles estão todos rodeados por bandeirinhas de pessoas com grandes sorrisos que sustentam folhas de papel com um olhar de _esse pode ser VOCÊ_ em seus rostos. Zayn provavelmente parece o oposto em comparação, no entanto, pelo menos, isso significa que nenhum estudante do ensino médio aparecerá e conversará com ele ou com o homem de 30 e poucos anos que poderia facilmente ter vagado pela rua.

"Hey, qual o seu nome?" Zayn lhe pergunta.

O cara olha para cima do livro que está lendo com a menor fonte do mundo e diz: "Gordon."

Zayn acena com a cabeça. "Legal. Sou Zayn."

"Legal," Gordon responde, e depois deixa cair os olhos de volta em seu livro, indicando que sua conversa está efetivamente terminada. Zayn cantarola felizmente, ele gosta de pessoas assim.

" _Você_ quer ir a algum lugar?" Zayn pergunta-lhe depois de um momento, brincando, é claro, embora ele esteja entediado para fora de sua mente.

"Zayn!" Niall exclama, claramente o ouvindo, o que não é uma surpresa, pois Zayn não estava tentando ser sutil.

Gordon sorri, olhos não deixando seu livro. "Eu prefiro não entrar no meio de qualquer... disputa doméstica."

Zayn ri e, em seguida, inclina a cabeça para Niall, que está franzindo a testa adoravelmente. "Oh, _qual é_ _,_ babe." Ele volta para Gordon. "Desculpe, G. Ele é dono dessa bunda."

Gordon, que não poderia estar menos interessado se tentasse, responde com: "Não sei como vou continuar." O ego de Zayn está um pouco danificado, sendo honesto.

Por sorte, é impossível para Niall franzir a testa por tanto tempo, e Zayn o pega sorrindo quando ele olha para longe.

Um par de horas passa enquanto a quadra é essencialmente inundada com alunos do ensino médio. Zayn sente-se por eles, ele tem certeza de que havia um tempo em que ele era jovem e fodidamente irritante assim também. Ele se desleixa em sua cadeira e tenta esforçar-se para não parecer muito aterrorizante, prova-se ser um pouco bem sucedido quando alguns alunos realmente param para falar com ele e com Gordon ao longo do dia.

No momento presente, os estudantes de um uniforme que ostentam a crista de uma escola privada da estrada estão recebendo um discurso filosófico de Gordon sobre a importância do pós-modernismo, embora os pobres mortais nem sequer parecem poder discernir um Klimt de um Pollock.

Gordon não parece que ele parará para, você sabe, _respirar_ em breve, então Zayn usa um olhar simpático e distribui alguns panfletos para eles, cortando Gordon com um sarcástico, "Inscreva-se em artes, é divertido."

É desse jeito pela próxima hora, até que Zayn pensa que ele não pode suportar o entusiasmo. Ele olha para Niall, que de outra forma está ocupado, e depois se dirige para o contrário, onde Louis e os outros estão instalados.

"Hey," Zayn diz, apoiando-se no lado do estande de Ciência. Louis sorri, balançando a cabeça em reconhecimento. O instinto inicial de Zayn é dizer a Louis tudo o que ele ouviu ontem à noite, que nada disso poderia ser sua culpa e que, se ele precisa de alguém para manter Harry longe dele, Zayn vai fazê-lo. Ele não faz isso, no entanto, porque ele não conhece toda a história e corre o risco de piorar as coisas. Em vez disso, inocentemente pergunta: "Como Harry está?"

"Hm? Oh, ele está bem." Louis esfrega a parte traseira de seu pescoço. "Por que você pergunta?"

"Oh apenas... ele pareceu chateado ontem à noite."

Louis ignora. "Sim, ele disse que estava tudo bem. Eu... eu te explicaria isso se eu soubesse como."

"Você está bem, no entanto?" Zayn pergunta, olhando Louis bem nos olhos para se certificar.

"Sim."

"Então eu não vou perguntar."

"Obrigado." diz Louis com um sorriso genuíno. "Humanidades aborrecendo você?"

" _Não_ vamos lá" Zayn diz, balançando a cabeça.

Os olhos de Louis se iluminam de repente, seus lábios se inclinando para um sorriso radiante enquanto ele olha para além de Zayn. Ele entende quando vê Harry andando com Jade, toda a felicidade e a luz do sol. Zayn não pode se ajudar, ele já está encarando. Ninguém parece notar.

"Eu sou um cidadão modelo, a uni deveria estar me pagando para matricular alunos" Harry diz com alegria quando ele chegar até eles. Ele se inclina no estande na frente de Louis.

"Eu quero mesmo saber?" Louis questiona, sorrindo para Harry, mas a expressão em seu rosto lê mais do que Louis provavelmente quis significar.

Jade aperta o ombro de Harry. "Digamos apenas que muitas garotas do ensino médio estão _realmente_ interessadas em se tornarem médicas. O interesse súbito quando este aqui bate os cílios é bastante espantoso."

Louis arqueia uma sobrancelha. "Oh, é assim?"

Harry levanta as mãos na defensiva. "Hey, um crescimento em mulheres médicas é uma coisa boa!"

Jade revira seus olhos. "Sim, se elas realmente quiserem, não quando é só porque você é atraente."

"Estou tanto ofendido quanto lisonjeado."

"Acho que você não pode deixar de ser tão naturalmente encantador", diz Louis, sorrindo com carinho enquanto ele se inclina sobre a borda do estande e puxa Harry para um beijo. Jade finge vomitar enquanto Zayn realmente se sente doente.

É apenas. Ele nunca viu, nem uma vez, Louis mais feliz em um relacionamento durante toda a duração de sua amizade. Ele também nunca viu exatamente Louis em um relacionamento real, então isso pode também ter algum efeito sobre como ele se sente sobre toda essa situação. Ele sabe como Louis se sente sobre estar com alguém, e como, por um longo tempo, Zayn foi a única pessoa que Louis deixou se aproximar o suficiente, porque sabia que nunca o perderia. Ele não quer tirar conclusões precipitadas e arruinar a melhor coisa que Louis teve em muito tempo, além de contar a notícia de que ele e Niall estão indo embora, ele _sabe_ que Louis não vai aguentar isso.

Zayn para sua sessão de encarar para mandar uma mensagem para Niall: _hey, podemos segurar de anunciar as novidades até eu falar com o Lou?? Eu só quero ter certeza que ele está bem com isso primeiro._

Felizmente, a resposta de Niall é exatamente o que Zayn estava esperando: _sim babe, não é problema, tome todo o tempo que você precisar, eu disse que não precisamos decidir imediatamente xxx_

Zayn sorri com carinho para o celular e manda de volta uma série de emojis de coração, então ele se encontra desligand-o enquanto tenta internalizar uma maneira de lidar com essa situação de Harry. Ele caminha até uma árvore perto de seu estande e senta-se embaixo dela, odiando o fato de que eles são forçados a estar fora durante o dia mais quente do ano no quase-inverno.

Ele está tirando folhas da grama e refletindo maneiras de esconder um corpo quando alguém se senta ao lado dele.

"Hey," Harry diz, esticando as pernas. "Eu pensei que a sua coisa era perto do estande de Niall."

"Sim, só queria ver Louis", diz Zayn, lutando contra o desejo de franzir o cenho. Ele diz a si mesmo que ele não vai dizer nada, ele dará a Harry o tempo que ele precisa para tomar a decisão certa. Realmente não é da conta de Zayn para cobrá-lo sobre, mas também meio que _é_ porque ele se importa com Louis mais do que se preocupa com ele mesmo e com a maioria de sua família. _Porra_ , por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil? Ninguém pode mais simplesmente existir feliz juntos--

"Está tudo certo?" Pergunta Harry, interrompendo rudemente o processo de pensamento de Zayn. "Você parece um pouco... eu não sei, estranho. Durante o dia inteio, na verdade, eu queria fazer uma pergunta sobre isso antes."

Zayn acha que ele está se referindo à sua interação mais cedo nesta manhã em que Harry perguntou qual o sabor do chá que ele queria e Zayn respondeu com "sim" e depois correu para o andar de cima. Mas ele poderia estar enganado.

"Não, tudo está bem," Zayn murmura com todo o blasé não-estusiasmado que ele consegue reunir. Ele acende um cigarro, deita de costas e sopra fumaça nas fendas entre as folhas, por onde o céu atravessa.

Harry zumbe, não convencido, e também se deita de costas. Ironicamente, dado ao novo voto de Zayn de desprezar secretamente Harry até que ele esclaresça-se sobre o que quer que esteja acontecendo, ele gosta de ser sua companhia mais do que passar tempo com os outros, na ocasião. Especialmente quando ele está em um mau-humor, mesmo que seja Harry quem o causou. Ele tem uma aura calmante ou o que quer que seja. Zayn pensou isso por algum tempo, mesmo quando Louis estava determinado a odiar Harry e, além do fato de Zayn estar sempre, _sempre_ do lado de Louis, ele realmente nunca viu o motivo.

Claro, ele não conhecia a história tão bem quanto ele pensava que conhecia. Não que ele tivesse o _direito_ de saber - não que qualquer pessoa tenha que dizer a alguém algo que eles prefeririam manter para si mesmos - mas segredos são más notícias, Zayn só precisa de algumas lições de vida para saber disso de fato.

"Niall e eu podemos ir embora," Zayn se encontra contando de repente, infestado de segundas intenções. "No ano que vem, para viajar em alguns países europeus e ajudar essa banda em turnê." Ele entrelaça seus dedos e os descansa em seu peito. "Então, sim. Não iremos voltar para a uni."

Há uma pausa onde tudo o que Zayn pode ouvir são as folhas quebrando, misturadas com a conversa distante de estudantes, e então Harry solta um pequeno suspiro. "Isso é excitante, tenho certeza que você vai aprender mais sobre arte quando estiver lá, afinal. Feliz por vocês."

Zayn franze o cenho. "Sim, nós ainda não dissemos a ninguém, mas eu pensei em deixar você saber. Porque acho que somos próximos. E você entende, sabe?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer, tipo, deve-se ter certo nível de compromisso com uma pessoa para desistir de estudar, trabalhar e um sólido meio de vida, para ir com eles. Eu acho que é semelhante a você e a Louis, você sabe o que é ser tão comprometido com alguém que você ficará com eles, não importa o que. Eu só sabia que você não olharia para mim como se eu fosse louco por fazer isso."

Outra, pausa ainda mais longa. Zayn é o rei da viagem de culpa.

"Sim, claro." Harry finalmente diz.

Zayn geme internamente, ele tem certeza de que merecia mais como resposta. Ele suspira, empurra-se para fora da grama e bate no joelho de Harry uma vez, por uma boa intenção, antes de voltar para o estande.

Ele chega lá ao mesmo tempo em que Liam chega com uma pilha de novos folhetos embalados em seus braços, que ele coloca no banco. "Hey, Zayn, o que você está fazendo por aqui?"

"Claramente, estou ajudando vocês." Zayn diz, reorganizando a pilha de folhetos, perfeitamente arrumada, que Liam trouxe.

Liam ri e sacode a cabeça. Zayn observa Harry voltar e sentar-se na cadeira vazia ao lado de Louis, sua mão caindo sobre a coxa de Louis como se fosse a coisa mais natural, e ele se pergunta como diabos ele nunca notou antes, o quanto eles se complementam - eles _gravitam_ um para o outro, como plantas para a luz solar. Como queiras. Isso torna tudo monumentalmente pior.

Zayn está prestes a enviar uma mensagem a Niall e perguntar-lhe novamente se ele quer sair, porque isso está ficando difícil de assistir, quando ele ouve "Louis!" em uma voz feminina familiar, e ele olha para cima para ver uma garota em pé na frente do estande sorrindo para Louis.

Lottie. Oh, merda.

. . .

Louis olha fixamente sem expressão para sua irmã durante trinta segundos antes de sentir Harry gentilmente cotovelá-lo, tirando-o daquilo.

"Lottie," ele diz, saindo de sua cadeira e caminhando para frente do estande, puxando-a para um abraço rápido. É estranho. "Hey."

"Oi," ela fala, com o sorriso brilhante que Louis não percebeu que ele sentiu tanta falta até agora.

Ela se volta para Zayn, que se encostou casualmente contra o estande, igualmente surpreendido por sua chegada, aparentemente. Ele ainda está no mesmo humor que ele esteve na manhã toda. Louis deveria perguntar-lhe sobre isso. Ele também deveria perguntar ao Professor Reynolds se ele precisa de ajuda na barraca de comida. Ele deveria talvez parar de tentar fugir.

"Hey, Zayn."

Zayn se afasta do que quer que seja por um momento e a puxa para um abraço. "Lotts, isso é uma surpresa. Amei o cabelo." Ele diz, passando a mão ao longo de suas agora ondas de rosa pastel.

"Oh obrigada, amei a tinta." Ela acena com a cabeça para os antebraços expostos de Zayn.

Zayn sorri. "Nenhuma para você ainda?"

Lottie suspira de uma maneira muito adolescente. "Não sou velha o suficiente, aparentemente."

Zayn ri com carinho. Louis pergunta-se como isso é tão fácil para ele, foi igualmente tão longo para Zayn, confunde Louis o quão bem ele está lidando com essa visita repentina. "Você também está mais alta."

"Agora eu posso finalmente chutar sua bunda" ela sorri, batendo em Zayn no ombro.

Zayn ri completamente agora, enquanto Louis tenta o seu máximo para desaparecer da existência. "Não é provável, amor."

"Eu não ficaria surpreso, Zayn é feito de papel, eu juro", diz Liam, apertando o ombro de Zayn com carinho. "Hey, eu sou Liam. Você é a irmã de Louis?"

Lottie sorri, balançando a cabeça. "Sim, oi, prazer em conhecê-lo."

Liam usa um de seus sorrisos deslumbrantes e olha rapidamente para Louis. "Ouvi muito sobre você."

Isso é descaradamente falso. Talvez Liam seja um mentiroso melhor do que Louis pensou.

"Uh, então Lottie," Louis diz, finalmente capaz de falar novamente. "Não que eu não esteja feliz em ver você, mas, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Lottie morde o lábio, sua atenção voltando para Louis. "Podemos ir conversar em algum lugar?"

O estômago de Louis ataca violentamente com ansiedade.

"Sim, claro."

Sem olhar para os outros, ele tira Lottie da quadra e vai para a escada de entrada em direção ao prédio de ciência, onde eles se sentam nos degraus. Uma dor espalha-se pelo peito de Louis até sua garganta, mas ele engole isso.

"Está tudo bem?" Louis questiona. Melhor tirar a poeira primeiro.

"Sim, tudo está bem. E antes que você entre em pânico, mamãe não sabe que eu estou aqui – eu não fugi nem nada, apenas disse a ela que eu ia ao cinema, mas parei aqui ao invés e vi que essa coisa estava acontecendo."

Louis olha para ela. "Espere, por que você estava indo para o cinema em Londres?"

"Nós nos hospedamos em uma das tias da mamãe por alguns dias. Coisas de familia. Porque haverá um casamento, lembra?"

Louis ruboriza. "Vocês estão todos... aqui?"

"A casa fica, tipo, a meia hora de distância." Lottie diz, balançando a cabeça. "Ela hum, ela não queria se impor na sua vida, já que deixou claro que não a quer. Além disso, não sabemos onde você e Zayn vivem."

"Certo, eu- eu esqueci."

Lottie suspira. Ela alcança no espaço entre eles e agarra suas mãos juntas. "Eu quero que você visite durante os feriados, Lou."

"Lottie–"

"Eu não me importo. Não me importo que você e ela tenham brigado e ela não tenha sido simpática quando você se machucou. Não me importo que você a odeie pelo que aconteceu com o pai e que você machucou sua perna e que tudo na sua vida desmoronou. Eu não _ligo_. Nós somos sua família, e você não pode simplesmente nos ignorar. Nós te amamos, seu idiota."

Louis engole, minuciosamente. "Eu sei, me desculpe."

"Eu poderia te dar uma bofetada agora mesmo."

"Eu provavelmente mereço isso."

Ela sorri um pouco. "Eu quero que você conheça Mark."

Louis muda cautelosamente. "Sim... Eu vou, eventualmente."

"Isso significaria muito para todos nós, você sabe."

"Eu irei, eu prometo. Somente. Não até que os exames terminem, ok?"

Lottie suspira. "Okay."

Eles caem em um silêncio semi-desconfortável. Lottie começa a mexer com a pulseira que seu pai lhe deu quando ela tinha oito anos. Por um momento, Louis pergunta-se como ela poderia ter mantido isso depois que ele partiu, mas ela não tinha idade suficiente para saber o que significava na época, e Louis gostaria de ficar assim.

"Aquele era Harry sentado com você?" Lottie pergunta, muito para a surpresa de Louis considerando que ela era muito mais nova quando ele costumava ir a casa deles.

Ainda assim, ele se vê sorrindo involuntariamente. "Sim, era."

"Mesmo? Uau. Você tem _visto_ ele?"

Louis sorri. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Ele está em forma. Quero dizer, ele sempre esteve, mas eu me sentia um pouco estranha dizendo isso quando eu _mal_ tinha doze anos de idade. E então vocês deixaram de ser amigos, o que tornou ainda mais estranho e - espere, então vocês são amigos de novo?"

"Poderia dizer isso."

"Por que tão enigmático?"

Louis sorri afetadamente. Ele poderia falar para ela sobre ele e Harry, ele realmente poderia, mas isso deixa muito aberta a possibilidade de que isso pudesse chegar à Jay, e ele ainda não quer isso. Ele deve ser o único a dizer a ela. "Ele é meu vizinho. Então, sim, somos bons amigos novamente."

"Então você é novamente amigo de seu uma vez proclamado inimigo mortal e você não pensou em me dizer? Estou tão brava com você agora."

Louis sorri e a abraça de lado. "Eu também te amo, a propósito."

Eles passam os próximos vinte minutos assim, atualizando-se e brigando como costumavam fazer. É quase tão bom quanto costumava ser, se não fosse pela persistente sensação de que Louis tinha ido embora por muito tempo para que as coisas fossem como elas costumavam ser. Eventualmente, Lottie tem que pegar seu ônibus, então eles caminham de volta para o ponto de ônibus, trazendo memórias que Louis finge que não estão fazendo um jato frio inundar seu peito.

"Como está Zayn?" Pergunta Lottie, uma vez que estão de pé no ponto de ônibus. "Foi bom vê-lo novamente."

"Ele está bem. Ele está na verdade namorando um dos nossos vizinhos, Niall Horan, se você quiser ser estranha e procurá-lo no Facebook. Ele toca guitarra e surfa."

Lottie ri. "Opostos se atraem, eu suponho."

"Você vai gostar dele, e nosso outro vizinho, Liam, que você conheceu mais cedo. Eu vou... Eu vou convidá-la, ok? Uma vez que eu acertar as coisas com Jay."

Lottie se volta para o ônibus que se aproxima, depois de volta para Louis. "Melhor mesmo."

Louis a puxa para um abraço. "Eu vou. Prometo."

. . .

Há um céu azul brilhante que se estende sobre o campus, como foi o dia todo, mas Louis realmente apenas percebeu isso agora, enquanto ele hesitantemente faz seu caminho de volta às festividades do dia aberto. Deve ser um sinal de que tudo o que acabou de acontecer é uma coisa boa, porque deveria ser uma nevasca caindo sobre eles nesta época do ano e, no entanto, tudo é completamente bom e perfeito e Louis não se sente com vontade de correr para o tráfego próximo, o que geralmente é algo bom.

Harry é o primeiro rosto que ele vê quando ele volta, ainda aparentemente não voltou para seu próprio estande enquanto esperava, o que é um alívio para a parte de Louis. Ele não é, definitivamente, não é dependente de Harry para manter sua sanidade intacta, mas a visão do menino é realmente acalmadora sempre que Louis está lutando contra suas constantes confusões emocionais estranhas.

"Você está sorrindo, isso é uma coisa boa então", diz Harry, inclinando a cabeça para Louis. "Certo?"

Louis dá de ombros. "Eu ainda estou vivo, não estou?"

Harry expira e casula Louis em seus braços.

"Isso não foi retórico. Estou vivo? Isso era realmente apenas minha irmã?"

Harry bufa uma risada pequena. "Sim, você está vivo. Aquela era a Lottie. Você sobreviveu ao Primeiro Encontro de Família do ano. Parabéns, babe."

"Me sinto estranho."

"Você está bem?"

Louis acena lentamente. "Sim. Eu acho que sim."

Harry não parece inteiramente convencido, mas apenas o joga um último olhar pensativo e então eles não estão mais falando sobre isso. O que é bom, porque então Louis precisaria realmente perguntar a Harry o que o incomoda se ele quiser continuar perguntando a Louis o mesmo, e essa é uma conversa que ele não quer ter agora.

O dia desaparece, e Harry eventualmente sai, relutante como ele pode ser, e Louis lança um sorriso e finge que está bem, porque se há uma coisa em que ele é bom, é em fazer precisamente isso.

. . .

Os últimos dias de novembro passam em uma névoa chuvosa e tempestuosa. A maior parte do tempo de Louis está ocupada com exames e estudos, _realmente_ estudando desta vez. Ele ajuda Niall a decorar a casa inteira em decorações de Natal, uma vez que eles decidiram fazer uma grande festa do tipo fim-de-semestre-e-Natal, então a casa tem que estar à altura. O humor estranho de Harry não surge novamente, mas ficou mais estranho. Muito mais estranho. O tipo de estranho onde ele está claramente tentando não deixá-lo estranho, mas isso só piora.

Louis não quer que seja real, então ele não pergunta. Ele continua não perguntando e ignorando e, quanto melhor tudo fica, pior tudo fica porque não parece como se Harry estivesse realmente lá com ele.

Em uma tarde de sexta-feira, Zayn puxa Louis de lado para conversar em particular. Ele diz que ele e Niall estão saindo no próximo ano para viajar com alguma banda indie. É um choque, e será estranho sem eles - especialmente Zayn, que tem sido a rocha de Louis desde que eram crianças. Mas ele está genuinamente feliz por eles, porque por uma vez ele está realmente quase genuinamente, bem, feliz.

Ele acha.

Isso também explica o estranho humor de Zayn na semana passada, então ele está feliz que tudo esteja esclarecido. Eles dão um jantar no domingo à noite, para que possam anunciá-lo a todos, incluindo Jade, Nick e Ed. Louis está surpreso ao descobrir que de todos eles, ele levou melhor a notícia, especialmente Liam, que parecia estar equilibrando-se entre "Eu estou feliz por você!" e "Eu não posso acreditar que você está me deixando." Cenho frazindo e os olhos de cachorrinho em abundância.

Harry não parece incomodado. Harry não parece muito de nada. Ele está apenas torcendo espaguete com o garfo, os ombros rígidos e o maxilar travado.

É assim que tem sido, e Louis cegamente dizendo a si mesmo que não há nada de errado, enquanto tenta se lembrar de cada segundo que ele passou com Harry, caso isso seja tudo porque ele fodeu alguma coisa. Talvez ele nem sequer deva se surpreender se esse for o caso.

É por isso que ele não está surpreso, quando a gangue está toda reunida na sala de estar assistindo a filmes dos anos 80, e Harry se inclina no mais íntimo que esteve durante toda a noite e pergunta se eles podem conversar em seu quarto.

O sentimento ansioso que Louis tentou suprimir começa a recuperar seu caminho de volta.

"Sim", ele consegue falar, permitindo-se ser conduzido ao quarto de Harry.

Assim que se sentam na cama, Louis é espancado com medo. Ele procura o rosto de Harry, tentando encontrar algo que irá convencê-lo de outra forma. Não há nada.

"Eu deveria ter te contado isso antes", é a primeira coisa que Harry diz. E porra.

_Porra_ _._

"Eu tenho passado cada maldito segundo tentando pensar em uma maneira de dizer isso, então você não vai surtar. É por isso que eu tenho sido tão estranho ultimamente." Harry limpa os olhos e suspira. Louis prende a respiração. "Hm, certo, então... Recebi uma oferta - atualmente provisória – de colocação neste programa de estágio que funcionaria junto dos meus estudos no próximo ano. Isso me daria uma tonelada de mais experiência e uma vantagem quando eu realmente começar."

As sobrancelhas de Louis se juntam. É isso? Essa é a Grande Coisa?

"Harry, isso é incrível. Por que você está agindo como se fosse uma coisa ruim?"

Harry engole, parecendo genuinamente rasgado sobre isso. Louis não consegue entender o porquê, tudo isso parece uma grande reação excessiva para ele. É uma coisa boa, certo? Coisas boas podem acontecer com ele, e continuar acontecendo, e ele não precisa se preocupar com o fato de tudo ficar azedo. Não explica por que Harry parece que está prestes a derrubar algumas más notícias.

"É na Universidade de Manchester." Harry finalmente diz.

Bem desse jeito, Louis sente todo o ar bater em seus pulmões. A grande coisa feliz dentro dele se dissolve em nada.

O momento se prolonga para sempre.

"O qual, eu tenho pensado nisso e, você sabe, tentado fazer uma lista mental de prós e contras, e seria mais perto da minha mãe o que é ótimo, mas..."

"Você iria embora."

Harry parece triste, e então ele está se lançando em Louis, beijando-o desesperadamente, quase entrando em pânico. Louis não, não pode---nada se sente real.

Harry se afasta, respira contra ele. "Eu não quero que isso termine. Eu não quero que isso signifique que temos que terminar, porque eu desistiria de tudo para que isso não acontecesse. Se você realmente pensar que não vamos durar, então eu vou recusar. Seria apenas por um ano e posso voltar nos fins de semana e durante as semanas em que não tenho aula. Lou, eu farei qualquer coisa. Eu não quero que você pense que eu apenas vou deixar você."

Louis deixa isso afundar. Notavelmente, o chão não cede, seu coração não fisicamente se parte em dois. "Há quanto tempo você sabe?"

"Uma semana," diz Harry, envergonhado. "Isso é o que Reynolds estava falando comigo no outro dia, quando ele me pediu para ficar de babá. Eu realmente não sabia como te dizer, e eu não queria distraí-lo de seus exames, porque isso me tornaria um namorado ainda mais merda e eu... Eu sinto muito, Lou."

Louis balança a cabeça. "Não, não se desculpe. Isso é incrível, é realmente— realmente uma ótima oportunidade para você."

"Sim, mas–"

"Nós cruzaremos essa ponte quando chegarmos a isso, sim?" Louis o interrompe. "Você realmente ajudará as pessoas, isso será maravilhoso para você. Estou tão orgulhoso de você."

"Você está realmente bem com isso?" Harry pergunta com incredulidade. "Lou, você pode dizer-"

"Não, estou muito feliz por você."

A expressão de Harry se transforma em algo aliviado. "Vamos fazer isso funcionar, sim?"

Sua voz é tão esperançosa, isto na verdade fere fisicamente.

E tanto quanto Louis não quer dizer não, ele não tem nenhuma maneira verdadeira de dizer sim também. Mas com os olhos de Harry queimando nele, à beira de lágrimas e precisando ouvir que Louis está bem com isso, ele simplesmente repete: "Vamos fazer isso funcionar."

O corpo de Harry, visivelmente, cede em alívio, como se estivesse segurando aquela respiração a semana toda. "Eu te amo muito, você sabe", ele diz, levando a mão de Louis na sua e pressionando seus lábios na parte de trás dela. "Nós podemos conversar mais amanhã, se você quiser?"

"Sim," Louis acena com a cabeça, sorrindo, embora seu lábio inferior esteja tremendo. Ele está feliz por estar escuro. "Amanhã."

A boca de Harry forma um meio sorriso e ele se mexe para levantar.

Louis segura o edredon. "Na verdade, estou um pouco cansado, posso ficar bem aqui, mas você vai em frente."

"Você tem certeza?" Harry questiona calorosamente.

"Positivo."

"Okay," Harry inclina-se e beija Louis novamente. "Obrigado por ser tão bom sobre isso. Quero mesmo dizer isso."

"Claro."

E então, Harry se foi.

Louis não sabe quanto tempo ele se senta lá, na escuridão do quarto agarrando o edredom entre os dedos. Ele tira sua camisa. Sua camisa que é a camisa de Harry. Levanta o cobertor e fica por baixo, e depois chuta-o para fora dele porque é de _Harry_ e tudo ao seu redor, cada parte de sua maldita vida pertence a Harry agora. Ele se entrelaçou em tudo o que Louis teve e quando ele for, não haverá quantidade de banhos suficientes que possam esfregá-lo limpo disso.

Mas ele não chora. Ele também não adormece, apenas encara o peitoril da janela e deseja que ele possa descer a varanda e ficar em seu próprio quarto por uma vez, ou no sofá, ou no quarto de Zayn, ou em qualquer lugar que não se sinta como Harry.

Horas mais tarde, ele se vira para olhar para a porta quando ela abre, seus olhos ainda estão secos quando se encontram com os olhos de Harry.

Harry, que sorri para ele e diz algo como: "O que você está fazendo? Está congelando." E ele puxa o cobertor sobre os dois. Louis nem percebeu o frio.

Harry inclina a cabeça para beijar a bochecha de Louis, cutucando-se para frente para colocar a cabeça contra o pescoço de Louis. Quanto mais escuro fica, mais apertado o peito de Louis cresce. Ele sente a mão de Harry sobre seu coração batendo e se odeia por se sentir assim novamente, odeia tudo que isso o lembra e o giro amargo que, sem dúvida, pegará residência permanente em seu intestino por causa disso.

Ele se vira, longe de Harry, e com o único pedaço de orgulho que lhe resta, ele diz a si mesmo que ele não vai chorar novamente por esse garoto.

*

Autora original: @ _thecoloursneverfade_ no ao3 ( **lia** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [uma pena que os 'fucking' não dá pra traduzir direito :x, mas nessa última parte ele diz que ele não vai fucking cry, o q é mto mais forte néah kkkk sintam a pressão
> 
> E desculpem quaisquer errinhos bobos, faltam só +4 capítulos (incluindo o epilogo) e acaba a fic, ai eu reviso]
> 
> ["Ótimo'.": esse ótimo do Niall na verdade era um "peachy" > sentimento que você expressa sarcasticamente quando você está extremamente irritado e é óbvio, mas alguém ainda tem as bolas para perguntar-lhe como você está.]


	17. Capítulo 17

Eles não falam sobre isso no dia seguinte.

Ou no dia depois disso.

Uma semana inteira passa e eles não falam sobre isso, e Louis finge que é porque ele está tão bem com isso que ele simplesmente esquece, mas ele não sabe quem ele está enganando.

Não é Zayn, aparentemente.

"Você está tão _não_ bem com isso", diz Zayn em uma manhã enquanto Louis está estudando na mesa de recepção do trabalho. Zayn larga a bolsa no chão e puxa a cadeira para mais perto de Louis. "Tão, _tão_ não bem."

"O que lhe deu essa ideia?" Louis questiona, entediado.

"Você saiu cedo para o trabalho, é uma coisa."

"Essa é a sua base?" Diz Louis com uma risada fraca. "Zayn, estou bem."

"Eu acredito nisso tanto quanto você." Zayn pega o livro de Louis e fecha-o, colocando-o de volta na mesa. "Vamos."

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Vamos, vamos lá fora. Podemos fechar por alguns minutos, ninguém vai estar aqui."

Louis suspira, sem vontade de dar a essa conversa uma polegada mais de atenção do que o necessário. "Você está sendo ridículo."

Ele deixa Zayn puxá-lo de qualquer maneira e mantém a mão dele quando eles saem pela porta dos fundos para o pátio pequeno e vazio. Eles sentam-se nos degraus, Louis abraçando os joelhos mais perto de si mesmo quando Zayn pega um pacote de cigarros do bolso. Ele acende um em um movimento rápido e entrega-o a Louis.

"Isso é estúpido Z, eu estou bem." Louis fala, apesar de suas mãos tremendo enquanto ele levanta o cigarro até a boca.

"Se você não quer que ele vá, você deveria _dizer_ a ele."

"Não." Louis diz conclusivamente.

"Não? Isso é tudo o que você vai dizer?"

Louis dá de ombros. "Eu não vou culpá-lo para ficar, isso só vai fazer com que ele me odeie. E... e nem quero que ele fique, de qualquer modo."

"Isso é bobagem."

"Não, é a verdade. Realmente, não sou... não sou bom para ele. Isso acontece, não importa o que."

"O que acontece?"

" _Este_ , este estado estúpido e triste em que eu sempre acabo", suspira Louis. "Toda vez, sempre terminamos aqui."

"Você não _precisa_ , isso não precisa ser assim. Você não se ajuda, Lou."

"Eu estou me _protegendo_."

"Você não está. Você pode acreditar nisso o quanto quiser, mas você não está. Isso é prejudicial e isso sempre voltará a Harry, assim como tudo em sua vida faz", Zayn diz, juntando as sobrancelhas. "Você pode passar por tantas pessoas quanto quiser, Deus sabe que você fez" ele diz, cutucando Louis com o cotovelo, "Mas sempre será ele. Não desista disso apenas por causa dessa coisa."

Louis balança a cabeça, sorrindo. "Tudo parece muito idealista, Zayn. Simplesmente não funciona assim para todos, nem tudo é tão preto e branco e para sempre, não _estou_ fodidamente construído para esse tipo de vida."

"Afinal, o que isso quer dizer? Isso é algo que você pode mudar, Lou, você não precisa ter tanto medo-"

"Pare de falar como se isso fosse tão fodidamente fácil", diz Louis. "Só porque você tem sua merda arrumada e você não precisa mais ficar aqui-."

"Você está bravo por isso? Louis, eu não irei se você não estiver bem com isso."

"Oh meu Deus, Eu vou gritar." Louis diz em suas mãos e depois as deixa cair novamente. "Você acha que eu quero ouvir isso do Harry? Não, Zayn, não quero que você fique. Você e eu podemos durar através de qualquer merda que a vida nos der, eu sei disso, mas Harry e eu? Mesmo com ele estando _aqui_ , é como se eu precisasse de sua constante reafirmação, e é estúpido e pegajoso e não sou--isso não sou eu."

"Então você está apenas indo para... o que? Terminar as coisas antes mesmo que ele saia pela porta? Ele não tem uma palavra a dizer nisso?"

"Ele disse tudo o que ele precisa dizer."

"E o que foi isso?"

Louis olha para o chão. "Que podemos fazer funcionar. E eu concordei com ele."

"Por que você fez isso se você não acredita?"

Louis bufa um riso, balançando a cabeça. "Eu vou odiar isso ainda mais se ele ficar apenas porque ele se sente mal. Você sabe disso."

"Claramente, eu não sei. Eu sei que você tem dificuldade com compromisso, mas não há motivos para você bloquear a conversa sobre isso. Vocês poderiam fazer um plano, ou ele poderia _ficar_ -"

"Zayn, ele decidiu que ele estava indo antes mesmo de me contar. Ele não quer ficar." Louis pende a ponta do cigarro para o concreto e se levanta. "Mas obrigado por esse bate-papo, realmente colocou as coisas em perspectiva."

Louis mantém-se ocupado durante o resto do dia, querendo mais do que qualquer coisa simplesmente desligá-lo, essa sensação de peso em seu peito e apenas encontrar uma maneira de parar de se sentir assim. Ele tem um pequeno momento de otimismo enquanto está no corredor da horticultura, pensando que talvez ele ir embora não seja tão ruim, porque Louis nunca deixará de deseja-lo, então ele não terá que se preocupar com isso mudando qualquer coisa. O pensamento nada ao redor e ao redor em sua cabeça, não que isso importe no mínimo.

Ele está fazendo o seu melhor para agir de forma normal, de qualquer maneira. Harry sempre parece ler todas as emoções que Louis sente pintadas em seu rosto, e não é como se ele pudesse evitá-lo, eles basicamente moram juntos. Em um ponto, Louis pergunta se ele precisa ou não de algum espaço para acostumar sua mente com alugém realmente querendo ficar com ele em um relacionamento de longa distância. É um território completamente novo. Mas, no final, ele simplesmente diz a si mesmo para não pensar nisso.

Ele e Jade começaram a trabalhar para colocar no lugar uma nova montanha de retornos. Ele se senta no chão organizando livros para _Z_ , perguntando-se por que há tantos autores com sobrenomes começando com _Z_ , sem pensar em Harry. Ele ouve Jade falar sobre a festa de formatura da sua irmã e ir para casa para o Natal e Louis não lhe diz nada do que está acontecendo. O dia acaba, eles se movem de um corredor para outro corredor, e Louis não pensa nisso.

Quando seus turnos acabaram, Zayn vai para as salas de música e Louis sai com Jade.

"Indo para casa?" Ele pergunta, colocando as mãos nos bolsos

"Sim, eu tenho um último exame amanhã para o qual eu preciso me matar de estudar."

Louis sente seu celular zumbir no bolso. "Precisa de alguma companhia?"

Jade encolhe os ombros. "Claro, se você está oferecendo. Se anima em me fazer chá quando eu pedir?"

Louis ri. "Eu suponho que posso lidar com isso."

Jade vive em um estúdio pequeno nos dormitórios dos alunos, por isso não é muito longe andando da biblioteca. Louis solta sua bolsa na porta e pega o controle remoto da TV que Jade o lança no caminho enquanto ela se instala no chão.

Horas depois e Louis não se moveu um centímetro, além da única vez que ele se levantou e fez um pouco de comida para eles. Ele decisivamente se esquece de verificar o celular, mas ele joga a culpa disso na novela diurna estranhamente viciante que ele acabou assistindo. Ele acaba silenciando-o a cada poucos minutos para ouvir um dos muitos surtos de Jade.

"Por que conclusões sequer existem? É uma dissertação de pesquisa! Eu não deveria ter que _concluí-lo_ \- eu ainda tenho tanto para descobrir!" Ela diz, mexendo sobre uma pilha de notas bagunçada.

"Por que você está entrando tanto em pânico? Ainda há tempo, você ficará bem." Louis consola.

"Há a festa esta noite e eu-"

"Oh, certo. A festa." diz Louis de forma sombria. "Bem, você ainda tem mais algumas horas. E você nem precisa ficar muito tempo."

"Sim, mas eu _quero_. E eu tenho que cobrir o turno noturno hoje à noite para Leigh porque seu carro quebrou. Eu meio que tenho que estar lá porque é a temporada de exames para alguns de nós ainda, então as coisas estão agitadas."

"Eu posso fazer isso." Louis ouve-se dizendo.

"Você tem certeza? Na verdade não é problema, eu apenas–"

"Eu não me importo, honestamente. Eu na verdade ficaria grato."

Jade faz uma pausa, estreitando o olhar. "Está tudo bem? Não é que eu me importe que você esteja aqui, mas parece que você está evitando algo ou... alguém."

Louis olha para baixo. "Eu só preciso tirar minha mente de algumas coisas. Estou bem, realmente."

Jade acena com a cabeça. "Tudo bem. E isso não vai te atrasar esta noite?"

"Vai tudo ficar bem, Jade."

Ela solta a respiração e se levanta de seus papéis para abraçá-lo. "Você é um salva-vidas, Louis."

. . .

_Harry: vem para as salas de música para o almoço?? Vou te salvar uma pizza antes que Liam chegue a ela xx_

_Harry: Você estava ocupado? :( já sinto sua falta. x_

_Harry: Louis._

_Harry:_ _Zayn disse que você foi para casa com a Jade. Legal. Legal._

_Harry: Ok. As pessoas estão oficialmente chegando a casa. Não estou tentando ser pegajoso, só quero ouvir de você. Mande uma msg quando puder. Amo você._

Louis é o pior namorado. Absolutamente o pior, deixando todas essas mensagens se acumulando sem motivo. Ele ficou bem nos dias desde que Harry disse que ele estava indo embora. Ele não sabe o que está causando essa súbita necessidade de descartá-lo, especialmente quando ele é o único que realmente sabe como conversar com Louis para fora disso. Mas essa é a coisa - _isso_ , seja qual for o sentimento de Louis, ele não quer que Harry o veja. E ele fará se Louis falar com ele.

Então, ele coloca seu celular para baixo enquanto os últimos dos alunos saem enfileirados da biblioteca. Inútilmente, ele dá outro passeio pelos corredores apenas por fazer, então demora seu tempo trancando, três vezes esquecendo-se de desligar as luzes.

Está chovendo lá fora. Escuro, frio, e Louis realmente não se importa. A van é o único veículo no estacionamento, e quando Louis entra nela depois que a chuva acabou de espancar o inferno dele, ele está pingando e entorpecido até o osso.

Ele aperta o volante com as mãos frias e úmidas, tremendo, piscando para longe a umidade em seus olhos. A chuva faz riachos na janela, distorcendo a visão do nada preto. Ele deveria ligar a van para que ele pudesse se aquecer, mas seus membros simplesmente não cooperam.

Não é como se ele não quisesse ir para casa. É apenas. É como se tudo gigante, pulsante, irritante e triste por dentro dele estivesse irradiando por sua pele, ele sente que ele está se afogando nisso. Ele não quer estar sozinho. Ele não quer que ninguém o veja. Ele não quer pensar em Harry se movendo através do país e conhecendo novas pessoas interessantes e esquecendo tudo isso. Ele não quer que as coisas sejam estranhas quando ele voltar.

A pior parte é que ele _sabia_. Desde o início, desde que seu pai partiu, desde o maldito _Aiden_ , ele sabia. E ele deixou a guarda baixa para Harry, e era a coisa mais idiota que ele poderia ter feito. Ele não quer vê-lo, ele não pode.

Ele precisa de sua mãe.

_Deus,_ _ele não pensou isso em muito, muito tempo._

_Exceto, por que ela gostaria de vê-lo agora? Depois de tudo que ele fez. Ele ainda é apenas seu filho covarde que fugiu e ainda está fugindo._

_De alguma forma, ele começa a dirigir, embora ele não saiba quanto tempo ele permaneceu sentado lá. A chuva não diminuiu, então ele espera que não tenha sido por muito tempo. Porque se sua ausência for notada em casa, ele terá que explicar o porquê, e isso é algo que ele não tem certeza de que ele pode fazer._

_Ele estaciona a algumas casas longe devido à falta de espaço para estacionar na frente de sua casa. O zumbido da música já está chegando a ele, mas ele consegue dessintonizar isso quando ele desliga a ignição. Ele passa cinco minutos sentado na van, a testa contra o volante antes de arrumar força de vontade para entrar._

Ele sai, respirando o frio do ar noturno e sentindo como se ele estivesse debaixo d'água. As luzes de Natal fazem pontos de estrelas coloridas ao longo do pátio da frente, e Louis é rápido para subir as escadas antes que qualquer um possa tomar conhecimento dele. Ele despeja sua bolsa no final da cama, tira o casaco e leva um minuto para recuperar o fôlego. Ele senta-se na borda e esfrega as mãos sobre o rosto, respirando para dentro e para fora e se perguntando o que diabos há de errado com ele.

Bem quando Louis está prestes a engolir e descer as escadas, a porta se abre e Harry entra.

"Eu pensei que fosse você", diz Harry, caminhando mais perto. "Jade me disse que você estava cobrindo seu turno. Você não... me mandou mensagem nem nada."

Louis sente sua garganta arranhar. "Sim, desculpe-me. Celular morreu."

O que há de _errado_ com ele??

"Okay," Harry diz, embora a palavra esteja terrivelmente ponderada. "Você está bem?"

Louis acena com a cabeça, levantando-se. "Sim, apenas deixando minha bolsa aqui." Ele agarra a mão de Harry e puxa-o mais perto, com confiança, para que ele possa pressionar um beijo na bochecha dele. "Me faz um pouco de comida, por favor? Estou faminto."

O olhar de Harry permanece onde está por um momento, mas então seus lábios se inclinam para cima e ele puxa Louis com o braço caindo sobre seus ombros, onde Louis se encaixa perfeitamente e eles voltam para a festa.

Ele está superando isso. Ele _está_.

. . .

Liam está vestido como Papai Noel -- no entanto, a barba aparentemente fez muita coceira e usar travesseiros recheados no casaco era desconfortável, então ele é realmente apenas um cara com pijama vermelho – do tipo roupas que são algum tamanho maior e um chapéu vermelho do Papai Noel. Ele ainda consegue fazê-lo parecer bom, para a surpresa de ninguém.

"Ho ho ho! Feliz Natal Tommo!" Ele grita alegremente quando Louis passa por ele. Eles decoraram uma das cadeiras da sala para ser um trono, Louis está bastante impressionado.

"Esse é um bom look em você." Louis diz, sorrindo. Seu primeiro sorriso genuíno do dia.

Liam bate em seu colo convidando-o e Louis se senta. O braço de Liam se encaixa perfeitamente em sua cintura. "Os jovens de vinte anos apreciam toda a coisa Santa mais do que as crianças, eu tive tipo trinta pessoas sentadas no meu colo até o momento e apenas pedem, por tipo, cinco dólares."

Louis ri, e Liam tira uma foto rápida deles em seu celular.

"Enviando-o para Sophia, ela está presa com todo o restante de sua família durante o inverno" diz Liam, deslizando o celular para trás em seu enorme bolso. "Falando nisso, onde está Harry?"

"Nos pegando uma bebida" Louis diz, justo quando Harry reaparece carregando dois copos fumegantes. "Ooh, obrigado."

Harry se joga ao lado de Liam. "Veja onde você coloca essas mãos, senhor", ele diz com um pequeno sorriso.

Depois de uma mudança de música, Louis mexe-se para levantar, mas Liam faz um ruído infeliz. _"_ _Não,_ _você não pode sair antes de me dizer o que deseja para o Natal."_

_Eu quero que Harry fique._

Não. Louis _não_ está pensando nisso.

"Eu quero que _você_ aprenda a cozinhar para não morrermos de fome no próximo ano", é o que Louis acaba dizendo, diversão em seu tom. Ele beija Liam na bochecha e depois pega a mão de Harry e o leva para a pista de dança improvisada.

Há visco1, no qual Harry mantém-se 'tropeçando' em cada parte da casa em que eles vão, e eles se beijam entre o redemoinho de corpos e mergulham no calor um do outro e de todos os outros, e Louis está _bem_ , realmente, completamente. E quando Harry o balança de um lado para o outro em seus braços enquanto algumas músicas lentas e agridoces tocam, Louis não pensa nisso. Não quando Harry sussurra o quanto ele o ama, ou quando a parte de trás de sua garganta se torna tão desagradavelmente apertada que ele se preocupa em não poder respirar.

Na cozinha, encostado a um balcão e Harry inclinando-se contra ele pegando uma tigela de batatas fritas, Nick tropeça neles com um chapéu torto de duende.

"Harry!" ele cumprimenta audivelmente, copo na mão. "Papai Noel ali me disse que você está nos deixando?"

O estômago de Louis se agita.

Harry tosse em sua mão, bufando uma pequena risada. "Eu nunca vou esquecer você, amigo. Você sempre terá um lugar especial no meu coração", ele diz, e Louis se sente levemente ferido que ele já consegue brincar sobre isso. Harry vai descansar o braço sobre os ombros de Louis, mas Louis se afasta sem querer.

Ele vê Harry olhando para ele pelo canto de sua visão e finge que ele não percebeu.

O rosto de Nick se ilumina.

"Estou feliz por você cara, você já é grande!"

"Não diria isso." A voz de Harry parece mais fraca. Louis fez isso. Porra. "Realmente, Nick, não é grande coisa."

"Você é tão modesto", Nick diz, revirando os olhos. "É um grande negócio! Isso poderia mudar sua vida, cara!"

Enquanto Nick continua a divagar embriagado, Louis se inclina para dizer: "Eu voltarei em um segundo", na orelha de Harry e ele se afasta antes de ele ter que se explicar.

O único lugar de solidão prometida é o banheiro. Há um rapaz inclinado ao lado da porta, fazendo com que Louis parasse e pegasse os olhos de Jade quando ela estava perto. Ele está desesperado para que sua expressão sem esperança não o entregue muito. "Você está indo ou..."

O indivíduo balança a cabeça. "Não. Continue."

"Legal, obrigado."

Louis começa a chorar assim que ele fecha a porta do banheiro.

O tipo realmente horrível e choroso que é quase impossível de controlar. Seu rosto amarrota em segundos, lágrimas apressando-se antes que ele possa fazer qualquer coisa sobre isso. Ele colapsa no chão como se isso tivesse tomado a sensação de suas pernas também.

Contra o lado da banheira, Louis abraça os joelhos em seu peito e tenta _pra caralho_ não pensar sobre isso, sobre estar sozinho, porque isso o está deixando irracionalmente triste. É apenas um fodido relacionamento, apenas uma pessoa, apenas um conceito para o qual Louis nunca deveria ter abaixado suas defesas, e ele se sente _tão_ estúpido por fazer exatamente isso.

Louis sabe que ele deveria estar agradecido pelo fato de Harry ter ficado por tanto tempo, embora sendo seu vizinho ele não tenha tido muita escolha. Ele queria que as coisas fossem diferentes, talvez, se não tivessem um passado nada disso teria acontecido. No entanto, isso é duvidoso.

Louis sabe tudo sobre esses momentos estranhos quando alguém chega em casa depois de estar longe por tanto tempo, os interesses mudam e, de repente, suas vidas não se envolvem, não há nada para falar e as coisas se afastam, e não importa o quão duro você tente impedir que isso aconteça, isso sempre, _sempre_ acontece.

Ele inútilmente limpa os olhos. Se ele por acaso sonhar em voltar para a festa, não será com essa aparência. Olhos vermelhos, espirrando e mal respirando. Ele não pode deixar Harry vê-lo assim, mas ele não consegue nem se mexer, está tão paralisado por esse sentimento - seja o que for. Querer tanto alguém que você não pode respirar e não pode se mover, e o mundo também pode ter parado de girar, porque nenhuma parte dele é importante sem ele. Louis não quer isso.

São apenas cinco minutos antes dele ouvi-los.

"... no banheiro", a voz de Jade flutua pela porta fechada e Louis congela. "Ele parece chateado, só pra você saber."

"Obrigado, Jade," Harry responde, e apenas o som de sua voz envia formigamento ao pescoço de Louis.

A próxima coisa que ele ouve é uma leve batida na porta. "Lou, posso entrar?"

Louis olha para a porta e não responde, principalmente porque ele não confia que sua voz soará como qualquer coisa passável para convencer Harry de simplesmente ir embora. Talvez ele vá embora se ele simplesmente não disser nada. No entanto, isso é um exagero.

Louis esfrega freneticamente uma mão sobre o seu rosto, fungando uma última vez enquanto a maçaneta da porta gira lentamente, embora ele saiba que ele ainda deve parecer uma bagunça absoluta. Ele só quer apagar as luzes e desaparecer. Não era assim que esta noite deveria ser.

Quando Harry entra no banheiro e o vê lá, com os olhos vermelhos e no chão com os braços envolvidos tão fortemente em torno de si mesmo, como se ele estivesse com medo de _tudo_ , ele quase parece que ele está prestes a chorar ele mesmo. Mas ele não chora. Em vez disso, ele se senta ao lado de Louis e toma uma das mãos.

"Vem, vamos sair daqui." Harry diz com um tom suave, inesperadamente.

"O-o que?" Louis olha para ele, confuso.

"Está muito alto, precisamos sair." Harry puxa Louis para cima, molha uma toalha e a passa no rosto de Louis até que ele esteja limpo. Então ele pega sua mão e pega seus casacos em seu quarto, antes de descer as escadas, sair fora pela porta e entrar na van.

"Você não precisa sair por causa de mim", diz Louis.

"Estava ficando maçante de qualquer maneira", Harry diz, virando a chave.

Louis expira. "O que estamos fazendo, Harry?" Ele pergunta, sem saber se ele está falando sobre esta noite.

Harry sai com o carro. "Nós precisamos sair."

"E ir para onde?"

"Bem, eu sei que estamos sem o chá que você gosta, então talvez uma viagem ao Tesco ajudará a limpar sua mente?"

Louis toma uma respiração tremenda. "Que romântico."

"Eu sabia que eu tinha uma boa razão para não beber esta noite."

Louis faz um barulho, auto-depreciador. "Você pré-planejou meu colapso mental e nossa viagem ao supermercado?"

Harry apenas sorri suavemente e dá ao joelho de Louis um aperto reconfortante. "Eu tenho me preocupado com você."

Louis involuntariamente emite um ruído estrangulado. "Ótimo."

"Você quer conversar?"

"Não particularmente."

"Tudo bem", Harry diz com um tom calmante, soando _realmente_ bem com isso. Ele não está, Louis sabe disso.

Felizmente para Louis, Harry aumenta o volume do rádio e elimina a possibilidade de silêncios estranhos. Louis preferiria se jogar para fora do carro do que se sentar com isso.

Harry não o deixa entrar com ele quando eles chegarem ao mercado, e quando ele retorna alguns minutos depois, ele tem muito mais do que o chá em suas sacolas de compras.

"Pula para trás." Harry diz, e Louis faz.

Harry senta-se no chão da van com ele e esvazia o conteúdo da bolsa. Uma garrafa de vinho, lasanha de vegetais pré-cozidas e duas barras de chocolate.

Louis olha para ele. "O que é tudo isso?"

"Nosso segundo encontro", Harry diz com um sorriso. "Porque eu tenho sido um namorado ruim e você merece isso."

"Você não tem sido ruim."

"Eu sabia que você não ficaria bem com isso."

"Eu estou–"

"Não, Lou", Harry balança a cabeça. "Eu deveria ter-- eu sei que você não me conta tudo sobre... tipo, seus sentimentos e outras coisas, e tudo bem, mas as coisas que você me disse... Eu deveria saber que você ficaria magoado. Eu só queria acreditar que você e eu sentimos o mesmo, mas para ser sincero, nem sei o que você sente sobre _mim_ na maioria das vezes."

"Qual é, Harry. Você sabe o que sinto por você."

"Como eu _deveria_ sabe? Você nunca..." Harry balança a cabeça, como o que quer que fosse que ele estava prestes a dizer, não era o que ele pretendia. "Eu sei que isso é difícil para você. Você não... tem que dizer que me ama para eu saber que você estará lá. Eu só... eu não sei. Não sei o que estou tentando dizer."

Louis sabe o que Harry quer ouvir, ele apenas--ele não sabe como desistir dessa pequena parte de si mesmo que ele ainda tem para se segurar. Harry já tem muito dele.

"Qual é o objetivo?" ele se vê dizendo, um nó em seu estômago. "Eu lhe causo tanta merda que você não deveria ter que lidar, não valho a pena."

"Não, _não_ , foda-se isso, okay?" Harry põe os olhos em Louis. "Eu não sei nem como você pode considerar que você não significa o suficiente para mim. Os relacionamentos são todos sobre perseverar e aceitar o fato de que haverá momentos difíceis, mas ainda ter motivos para tentar quando se sente assim."

"Por quanto tempo, no entanto, antes que tudo seja demais? Tendo que viajar apenas para passar um par de dias juntos e depois se despedir. Quanto tempo isso seriamente vai durar?"

Harry suspira. "É por isso que eu queria falar sobre isso. Você nunca quer falar sobre o futuro e não sei o porquê, mas precisamos se isso for funcionar."

"E decidir sobre o quê? Qual é o seu grande maldito plano para resolver isso?"

"Eu não sei! Pelo menos eu estou tentando! Você age como se você nem quisesse que isso durasse."

Louis toma uma respiração profunda, os dentes nervosamente puxando o lábio. "Eu não vou me deixar machucar novamente", ele diz calmamente, antes mesmo de saber que as palavras estão saindo.

Harry fica em silêncio pelo que parece ser para sempre. Então ele suspira suavemente, se aproximando do espaço de Louis. "Tudo bem", ele diz finalmente. "Tudo bem."

"Eu sei que você não quer. Não estou tentando dizer que isso é culpa sua, porque não é. Eu nunca soube como me sentir ao seu redor, porque sempre é demais e isso me assusta pra cacete", diz Louis, sentindo as palavras derramando-se para fora dele. Ele respira fundo e limpa os olhos.

Harry mergulha a cabeça para beijá-lo. "Está bem."

"Eu estou", a garganta de Louis pega. A palma de Harry aplana sobre o seu joelho. "Estou aterrorizado que eu ficarei destruído quando você for embora. E isso só me assusta porque sempre baseio minha felicidade sobre se outra pessoa me ama ou não. Nunca me senti assim, nunca precisei tanto de alguém e com você é como se eu apenas quisesse fugir porque isso ajudaria a minimizar os danos colaterais. Eu quero ficar bem quando você for, Deus, eu quero. Eu simplesmente não sei como."

"Tudo bem, eu entendo", Harry diz calmamente. "Eu quero que conversemos. Eu quero que você me diga como você realmente se sente sobre isso."

"Eu não quero que você fique por mim, essa é a verdade sincera", diz Louis. "Eu tenho... problemas de abandono, eu acho. Mas eu não quero que você desista disso por mim."

"Lou, se isso te machucará assim–"

"Não, você não entende", Louis balança a cabeça. "Isso aconteceu com meus pais. Eu vou poupar-lhe os detalhes sórdidos e apenas dizer-lhe que meu pai conseguiu uma promoção, mas ele tinha que se mudar para aceitá-la. Jay não queria se mudar, e de repente eles estavam brigando por tudo - as pequenas coisas, como ficar sem leite ou qual deles nos levaria para a escola. Então ele apenas foi embora." Louis suspira, passando uma mão pelos cabelos. "Se você sequer pensou que eu iria mantê-lo longe de algo que poderia ser realmente bom para você, então você não me conhece."

" _Você é_ bom para mim, porém" Harry diz a ele, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. "Eu estaria quebrado se isso nos arruinasse. Seria minha culpa."

"Não, não seria. Confie em mim, se alguma coisa nos arruinasse, seria eu." Antes que Harry possa argumentar, Louis diz: "Quero dizer-lhe... as coisas que me fazem assim. Eu quero que você saiba o motivo."

Harry balança a cabeça, sentando-se hesitante. Paciente. Louis está feliz por terem a noite toda.

Ele começa com o assunto dolorido de Aiden Grimshaw e o Louis adolescente ingênuo, que estava tão apaixonado pela ideia de estar apaixonado. Na época, isso era o que pareceu com Aiden, numa escola que faltava muito em meninos que Louis realmente se interessaria e vice-versa, Aiden estava lá e ele era esse lindo e mais velho garoto que desempenhava um papel importante em ajudar Louis a perceber que ele era gay. Ele ouvia bandas que Louis nunca ouvira antes e olhava para o mundo de uma forma que o fascinou absolutamente. Louis queria apenas ser amado e querido e _dele_. Não importava que, em torno de mais alguém, Aiden fingia que ele não existia.

E foi aí que Harry apareceu, e pela primeira vez, Louis realmente sentiu como se ele importasse. Mas ele pensou que não havia jeito dele poder se sentir assim por duas pessoas, e para não mencionar, ele estava genuinamente convencido de que Harry era hétero. Portanto, nada disso pareceu importante e, eventualmente, ele começou a sentir que Aiden acabou por mantê-lo apenas por conveniência, mas por tanto tempo, ele ignorou.

Pouco tempo depois que ele pegou Aiden com Harry, seu pai foi embora e Louis não conseguiu fazer sua mente entender isso. Ele não achava que os pais deveriam sair quando as coisas ficassem difíceis, mas ele deixou sua esposa e filhos e quando ele fez, Louis não saiu do seu quarto por uma semana. Eventualmente Jay entrou e gritou _por que você não está me ajudando com isso? Não posso carregar tudo sozinha_. Então, Louis contou a ela sobre Aiden e Harry, e a simpatia que ele esperava não estava nem perto do que ele conseguiu. Ela disse que ele poderia chorar sobre seus problemas quando eles fossem realmente reais, e para seguir em frente e superar isso porque a vida não vai parar apenas porque ele está triste por um garoto.

Louis estava pendurado por um fio, mas por um tempo, ele ficou, e disse a si mesmo que ele tinha superado, e realmente acreditou nisso também. Mas então ele machucou seu joelho durante o primeiro ano de sua bolsa de futebol e isso trouxe de volta tudo o que ele estava empurrando para trás - _sem valor, fracasso, nada_. Seu pai enviou um cheque para ajudar a pagar as contas médicas, ele nem sequer apareceu para ver se ele estava bem. Jay estava brava, embora Louis não soubesse com quem ela estava mais irritada, ele só sabia que não agüentava mais ouvir seu choro todas as noites. Então ele foi embora.

Zayn já estava estudando na época, então ele ficou com ele, matriculou-se na uni para o ano seguinte, e assim começou a longa fila de foda sem sentido com pessoas que ele conhecia do trabalho ou mesmo do ensino médio, e pessoas que ele conheceu nos bares e clubes. Seu coração estava se espalhando por toda parte e ele estava tentando pegá-lo e trancá-lo. Ele pensou que poderia tirar tudo do seu sistema, Harry e Aiden e tentar compensar a maneira como era se sentir não desejável. Porque, se todos esses outros caras o desejavam, e nem sequer o conheciam, então isso tinha que significar algo. Exceto no dia seguinte, ele sempre acordava dolorosamente sozinho e com pouca lembrança da noite anterior, ou por que ele fez isso. Nada se sentia bem, e nada sobre ele se sentiria bem com outras pessoas, porque ele havia se arruinado demais para que alguém o desejasse.

"Então," Louis expira. "Por algum milagre, você voltou para minha vida. Eu juro que parte da razão pela qual eu estava tão bravo com você era porque achei que não havia como conseguir uma segunda chance. Eu não merecia isso. Eu continuo. Ainda não acho que eu faça às vezes. Mesmo quando você diz isso, quando você me diz o quanto você me ama, é como... não há como isso ser real. E não importa o que sinto ou o que alguém sente, porque todos sempre vão embora, e ninguém se importa se você os fode em um banheiro ou desaparece depois de uma noite. Você não é bom o suficiente, não é memorável o suficiente, não é importante o suficiente para que isso importe. Então, é mais fácil quando você também não se importa." Ele coloca os braços em cima de seus joelhos. "Eu acho, é isso."

Louis finalmente fica em silêncio, sem saber o que esperar. Ele tenta se forçar a olhar para Harry, mas descobre que ele não pode olhar. Ele se sente mais leve, mas agora que tudo, tudo isso, está tudo lá fora, ele está petrificado.

Então o som de um fungado atinge seus ouvidos e os olhos de Louis se disparam. Harry parece... ele parece absolutamente destruído.

"Harry..."

"Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou deixando você também", diz Harry, quebrado. "Eu não posso acreditar no quanto eu fui horrível com você no colégio quando você estava passando por tanta merda."

"Não, Haz, não é isso que eu estou tentando dizer. Eu não estou culpando você, nós dois fizemos coisas que nos arrependemos. Só estou tentando explicar _porque_ estou tão chateado e estranho sobre tudo. Eu realmente nunca disse tudo sobre isso, e você merece ouvir, para que você possa tomar a decisão por si mesmo. Estou falando sério, quero que você faça o melhor para você."

Harry suspira, esfregando a mão sobre o rosto. "Eu não sei o que vamos fazer, ok? Mas eu sei que quero fazer isso com você, seja lá o que for acontecer. Se você achar que podemos fazer isso funcionar também."

Louis aguarda por isso, pela sensação visceral de ferida e perda para atingi-lo como deveria, mas não vem. É outra coisa no lugar, algo quente quando ele olha para Harry. "Sim, acho que podemos", ele promete, e quando a expressão de Harry mal muda, ele desliza a mão para a mandíbula e inclina a cabeça para apertar seus lábios juntos.

O beijo permanece sem pressa, reconfortante e lento, e quando Harry se afasta, Louis pensa que ele selou o acordo. Ele parece mais feliz.

"Tudo bem?" Louis verifica, inclinando a cabeça.

Harry acena com a cabeça, olhando para Louis com estrelas literais em seus olhos. "Sim", ele responde, limpando seus próprios olhos. Louis momentaneamente se despreza por causa disso. "Eu sinto que encontros não deveriam ser tão emocionais."

Louis dá uma risadinha, junto ao tempo da batida de seu coração pesado. "Vá em frente, me mime."

. . .

"Não é como se eu não tivesse pensado em fazer outra coisa" diz Harry, torcendo a garrafa de vinho quase vazia que fica precariamente entre seus colos. "Eu pensei em fazer música, porque eu sei que é algo em que eu sempre posso voltar, mas não é realmente uma paixão, não como é para Niall. Eu quero ajudar as pessoas de outra forma, você sabe?"

"Sim, eu sei."

"Quando eu fui ver minha mãe na última vez, passei pela ala das crianças e eu só... havia crianças lá com condições inferiores às dela e isso era tão doloroso. Eu tenho que fazer isso. Não há mais nada."

Louis sorri e junta suas mãos com as de Harry. "Você é tão amável. Se eu já não soubesse que você tem tudo em si mesmo para ser um idiota completo, eu duvidaria de sua existência."

"Hey," Harry levanta uma testa. "Você teve o que merece."

Louis não pode ajudar a risada que escapa dele. "Oh?"

Harry assente com um sorriso tímido. "Você me fez me apaixonar por você."

Oh. Louis sorri enquanto ele mergulha no calor de suas palavras. "Desculpe pelo enorme inconveniente."

Harry sorri e se aproxima, ancorando a mandíbula de Louis com as mãos. O beijo é suave no início, mas Louis sente-se contrair, como se ele nunca fosse ter o suficiente dele, e como se essa fosse uma das últimas vezes que eles poderiam estar fazendo isso - o que é algo que ele definitivamente não alonga-se.

Em um piscar de olhos, ele está puxando Harry contra ele enquanto ele se deita, e Harry está beijando-o forte contra o chão da van.

Eles têm o seu tempo se beijando lentamente, aconchegantes e brilhantes contra todo o resto. Louis pode sentir-se ansioso para ter Harry mais perto, inchando profundamente nele. Ele não acha que ele já quis alguém mais em sua vida - ele sabe que ele não quis. E a dor de tudo o que ele está carregando deixa-o querendo que isso doa.

Louis sente a ponta de seus dedos contra a pele lisa das costas de Harry sob sua camisa, deslizando pelos músculos lá. Os dedos de Louis dançam sobre os cumes de sua caixa torácica, movendo-se para cima até Harry acomodar-se levantando os braços para que Louis possa ajudá-lo a puxar sua camisa sobre sua cabeça e jogá-la de lado.

Louis toma-o como exemplo, perdendo a camisa tão rapidamente quanto. Sua pele estremece com o calor que exsuda do corpo de Harry e dele próprio enquanto toca o ar fresco, o contraste é derrotado, no entanto, quando as mãos de Harry escorregam sobre ele como se fosse algo inexplorado que ele estava desesperado para descobrir, mapeando seus quadris, sua cintura, seu pescoço, e Louis pensa que ele poderia facilmente ficar aqui para sempre, no chão duro da van, se Harry prometer nunca deixar de tocá-lo assim.

Seus beijos lânguidos rapidamente se acumulam em uma batalha ardente de maismaismais e sem querer, ele arranha suas unhas ligeiramente sobre as fortes costas de Harry, sentindo-o ficar tenso e gemer e beijá-lo com mais força. Os sons que Harry faz são igualmente satisfatórios, embora ainda não sejam suficientes. E Louis é inflexível. Enquanto Harry começa na parte inferior do maxilar de Louis, Louis tira o jeans, e o tecido fino restante é deslizado para fora dele também.

Harry se afasta do pescoço, olhando lentamente pelo corpo de Louis. "Como você fez isso tão rapidamente?"

Louis lambe os lábios. "Prática. Talvez você deva tomar nota," ele diz, fazendo uma pequena sugestão com os olhos. "Embora você tenha sido um pouco lento-", ele é cortado com outro beijo e seus olhos se fecharam com a sensação. Quando ele os abre de novo, Harry está completamente nu e olhando para Louis com um olhar que Louis não pode acreditar que é dirigido a ele.

"Hey," Harry diz calmamente, seu cabelo pendurado sobre ele e escovando a bochecha de Louis. "O que você quer?"

As mãos de Louis encontram a parte de trás do pescoço de Harry, e elas cobrem sobre ele com um esforço irreflectido para puxar Harry mais para ele. "O que _você_ quer?"

"Eu quero fazer você feliz." Harry diz, e é tão clichê, e tão absolutamente sincero e genuíno que Louis sente como se estivesse rasgando tudo de novo.

"Funciona nos dois sentidos, Haz", sussurra Louis, não confiando mais em sua voz. Ele pressiona seus lábios no antebraço de Harry, apenas traçando levemente a pele lá. "Me diga o que você quer."

Harry suga brevemente o lábio inferior. Ele abaixa-se para baixo, para baixo, para baixo, de modo que seus lábios escovem contra a orelha de Louis, respiração quente contra ele, e Louis pode ouvir cada ingestão de arrepios. "Quero você dentro de mim", ele sussurra. Louis quase queima no local.

"Deus, sim," Louis força-se a respirar. "Quero isso também."

Em um movimento rápido, ele os virou, trocando as posições e se permitindo um momento para deixar seus olhos vagarem por seu namorado inacreditável. Mesmo com sua visão um pouco obscurecida, a única iluminação sendo pequenos estilhaços das luzes da rua que atravessam o pára-brisa, isso ainda o atinge como um trem de carga, o quão lindo Harry é. Louis não entende e nunca entenderá como ele pode merecer qualquer parte disso.

Ele olha em volta da van, alcançando um dos sacos essenciais mantidos aqui para obter o útil frasco de lubrificante e um preservativo. Ele lambuza dois dedos, sentindo a queimação dos olhos de Harry sobre ele, sabendo que ele gosta de assistir, e depois olha para as pernas de Harry, que ele espalha em conformidade, e se instala entre elas.

Louis desliza seus dedos escorregadios sobre a entrada de Harry, sentindo Harry apertar e silvar com o toque, os olhos brilhando e um pequeno sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto. Ele os move de novo, facilitando-se nele, observando enquanto uma das mãos de Harry agarra os cobertores dispersos debaixo deles e a outra desliza pelo próprio estômago.

"Hey, hey," Louis o detém com a mão livre, torcendo os dedos de Harry com os seus próprios. "Ainda não."

Harry geme em resposta, deixando pequenos sons meio desesperados. Seu pau contraí, e Louis sabe o quanto ele deve querer se acariciar, ou que Louis o faça por ele, e ele tem que admitir que ele está se sentindo muito bem tendo todo esse controle. Ele pode dizer que Harry também gosta disso, as revogações, Louis está ficando duro apenas por pensar sobre como deve ser para ele, mesmo que esteja tomando cada parte de seu autocontrole para não apenas deixá-lo ter.

Ele cede apenas um dedo, deslizando-o lentamente, preparando-o com cuidado para isso. Outro dedo, e o efeito provoca impulso imediatamente. O corpo de Harry se movendo em sincronia com Louis, balançando para frente e para trás para encontrar todos os seus movimentos, sua caixa torácica subindo e descendo em pequenos movimentos frágeis. Louis parte ligeiramente seus dedos, abrindo-o ainda mais, mais profundo. Harry arfa bruscamente e Louis pode ver sua boca cair aberta, pode sentir o ofego superficial que escapa em um padrão rítmico.

Harry arrasta um suspiro ofegante. "Por favor––por favor, Lou, eu quero–"

Louis desliza os dedos até os nós, observando como os quadris de Harry se movem para frente. "Quer o que?"

A voz de Harry está completamente arruinada. "Quero que você me foda."

Há uma necessidade celebrante de continuar provocando Harry até que ele o implore, mas Louis também está sendo impedido de se aliviar - devido a suas mãos estarem ocupadas de outra forma. E bem, ele está tão duro só por isso que qualquer outra coisa seria ridícula.

Ele retira seus dedos gentilmente, um pequeno gemido deixando a garganta de Harry na partida repentina, e ele solta a mão dele. Ele abre o pacote de camisinha e a pega, depois a desenrola completamente com um deslizamento liso de seu punho. O toque é um choque, e a sensação súbita tem Louis ofegando e segurando-se no quadril de Harry.

"Precisa de uma mão?" Harry diz carinhoso, levantando os quadris.

Louis ri em silêncio e o empurra de volta, segurando seu olhar, ele se instala mais entre as pernas de Harry, levantando-as para que então suas pernas se estiquem sobre os ombros de Louis. Harry olha para ele com um sorriso e ele pisca. Louis está tão, tão incrivelmente fodido.

Ele empurra lentamente, observando o rosto de Harry relaxar, os olhos fechados. Seu corpo se move contra Louis com entusiasmo e Louis pressiona contra ele, ouvindo os pequenos ruídos escapando de seu namorado. Sua própria respiração é curta e dura, segurando Harry lá e sentindo seu corpo tensionar com cada impulso. O suor está começando a umedecer a pele em uma névoa pegajosa, induzida pelo sexo, e ele não sente o tempo lá fora, não quando Harry parece assim. Quando seus corpos se movem juntos, Harry envolve as pernas apertando em torno da cintura de Louis e Louis leva isso como uma sugestão para acelerar.

"JesusfuckingChrist," Harry balbucia, suas coxas tremendo, mas não largando. Louis começa a ficar mais rápido por alguns segundos, sons desesperados provenientes de ambos, ele nem sabe mais quem está os fazendo. Os quadris de Harry abaixam, e Louis o segura abaixado, pressionando mais fundo porque é tudo o que ele consegue sem gozar.

"Mais rápido, Lou-- estou tão perto", Harry força sem fôlego, e então Louis vai mais rápido, batendo Harry para frente cada vez. Então, de repente, torna-se demais, Louis se inclina para frente, sua testa pressionando contra o ombro de Harry, a mão de Harry na parte de trás de seu pescoço. Harry solta algo que soa como um soluço, e Louis também sente isso através dele.

É quase simultâneo, ambos parecem reagir ao mesmo tempo, gemendo e tremendo. Bate forte, e Harry aperta os olhos quando seu próprio pau derrama por toda a parte inferior de seu estômago. Louis puxa para fora, retirando os quadris o suficiente para arrancar o preservativo e apertar sua mão em volta de si mesmo.

"No meu estômago", diz Harry, educado como sempre.

Louis sobe sobre os quadris de Harry e dá-se alguns puxões rápidos. Harry o observa como se ele nunca tivesse visto nada melhor em sua vida do que Louis se masturbando em cima dele, o filho da puta dobra seus braços atrás da cabeça e sorri com os lábios vermelhos mordidos, tentando desesperadamente parecer que ele está aguentando melhor do que ele está. Louis dura apenas alguns segundos, sua boca se separando com um gemido quando ele goza, a felicidade disparando pelo corpo dele e se espalhando pelo abdômen de Harry.

Ele sente suas pernas tremendo, e só então se torna consciente do quão áspero o chão da van está em seus joelhos. Ele apenas consegue sair de Harry e deitar-se ao lado dele, recuperando a respiração. Harry traz um dos cobertores sobre seus corpos.

A cabeça de Louis está nadando em uma neblina pós-orgasmo quando Harry lentamente se inclina sobre ele, colocando um cacho suado atrás da orelha, e ele desliza seus lábios juntos, beijando-o até que ambos tenham pulmões doloridos e o mundo lá fora seja abafado pela sensação de seus corpos pressionados juntos, agarrando-se com uma necessidade tão incrível que todo o resto de repente parece distante e sem importância. Quando Harry para de beijá-lo, ele deixa seus olhos vagarem pelo rosto de Louis, verde silenciado nadando com emoção.

Louis não pode deixar de pensar que tudo de repente se sente diferente, toda a atmosfera se transformando em algo mais suave, mais delicado, especialmente quando as luzes moderadas iluminam parte do rosto de Harry e o coração de Louis sacode apenas de olhar para ele. Harry lhe dá um sorriso sem palavras, exalando enquanto se deita de volta ao seu lado.

Louis começa a notar quão alto a chuva está no teto, chacoalhando, mas sua atenção é roubada novamente quando ele ouve Harry se dissolver em gargalhadas ao lado dele.

O rosto de Louis quebra em um sorriso preguiçoso. Ele gira a cabeça para o lado. "O que?"

O olhar brilhante de Harry já está focado nele. "Eu sinto que estamos presos em um loop, ou algo assim. Um dia, estamos bem, no outro, estamos questionando se alguma parte disso acabará feliz. É só malditamente hilário porque nada disso importa, _isso_ , você e eu, isso é tudo que eu me importo. É tudo o que importa."

 _Então fique,_ Louis pensa, mas nunca diria. Ele solta uma risada suave e se mexe para ficar mais perto de Harry, apoiando-se contra o seu peito e sorrindo para ele. Ele pode sentir cada aumento e queda das respirações que estão levantando seu peitoral, tão perto e reconfortante que Louis não acha que ele possa aguentar se separar dele nunca mais.

"Hm?" Harry ergue as sobrancelhas com curiosidade.

"Estou feliz por termos isso ainda", diz Louis, ignorando as noções amarguradas ligadas a suas palavras. "Nossa amizade. Eu sei que as coisas são claramente muito diferentes agora, mas fico feliz que nós transando não tenha mudado isso. Você ainda é meu melhor amigo."

Os olhos de Harry são gentis e suaves quando ele olha de volta para Louis, sua expressão suavizando até o ponto em que o peito de Louis dói só de olhar para ele. "Eu prometo que nos manteremos assim."

Louis deve ter adormecido algum tempo depois disso, porque na próxima vez que ele abre os olhos, é para o celular zumbindo. Ele luta por isso, Harry apenas mexendo o suficiente para fazer um ruído infeliz.

_Liam: vcs estão todos bemmm? Eu vi vc sair mais cedo... vc sabe que spm devemos dizer onde iremos antes de sair..., e se eu encontrá-lo em uma vala em algum lugar!! SEGURANÇA lou :( :( :(_

Louis desce o olhar para Harry que ainda está profundamente adormecido, o rosto afrouxado e pacífico, e Louis definitivamente se odeia por ter que acordá-lo. Ele se aproxima lentamente.

"Harry," Louis diz, sacudindo-o gentilmente.

Harry acorda devagar, piscando os olhos e emitindo um zumbido lento, um sorriso grogue no rosto. "Estamos indo?" Ele questiona, sua voz áspera quase faz com que Louis perca sua linha de raciocínio.

"Sim, Liam me mandou mensagem bêbado. Eu acho que ficar ausente sem avisar ninguém é um pouco preocupante para algumas pessoas." Louis diz, pegando suas roupas.

Harry sorri e se senta também, pegando de Louis sua camisa. "Bem, algumas pessoas não têm senso de aventura, então." Ele se desliza em sua roupa de baixo e alcança Louis para pegar seu jeans. Uma vez que eles estão vestidos, Louis aperta as mãos nos bancos da frente e se levanta no assento de motorista enquanto Harry salta para o lado do passageiro.

Quando Louis sai do estacionamento, seus primeiros sentimentos de consternação parecem ter sido substituídos por uma sensação de bem-estar eufórico. Ele sabe que não vai durar, mas o conhecimento de que Harry está fazendo tudo o que pode, _dizendo_ o que puder para conseguir que Louis perceba o quanto ele é amado, pode segurá-lo por um tempo mais longo.

*

Autora original: @ _thecoloursneverfade_ no ao3 ( **lia** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> em inglês, a msg do liam tinha uns errinhos que dava pra perceber que ele tava bêbado, não consegui imitar bêbado digitando :/ sem perder o sentido e tal, enfim ahueahu]
> 
> [visco1: mistletoe > uma planta parasítica de folhas coriáceas que cresce em maçã, carvalho e outras árvores de folhas largas e carrega frutos brancos glutinosos no inverno. Aquelas plantinhas de natal.]


	18. Capítulo 18

"Eu não posso acreditar que estou perdendo seu aniversário", diz Zayn pela centésima vez, enquanto ele tira sua mala pela varanda da frente. "Sério. Primeira vez. Desde o seu nascimento."

"Eu sou mais velho do que você, mas com certeza, okay." Louis diz, sorrindo e respirando ar quente no tempo ártico.

Zayn enfia sua mala no carro deles e fecha a porta. "Eu nem celebro o Natal. Eu não deveria ser forçado a ir para casa igual todo mundo."

"Por que você _está_ indo?" Liam questiona, transportando suas próprias malas para a van.

Zayn suspira e se inclina contra o carro, enfiando as mãos com luvas que não cobrem os dedos nos bolsos. "Mamãe quer toda a família lá para o Ano Novo, e nós vamos a esta cabana durante o Natal para ter algum tempo de qualidade, já que ela _nunca_ me vê." Zayn faz uma careta. "Isso não é verdade, eu marco ela em todas as minhas selfies no Facebook para que ela não se esqueça de como eu me pareço."

"Não é o mesmo, babe." Niall diz com uma piscada.

"Isso é tudo?" Harry questiona, colocando uma das malas da Marvel de Liam na parte traseira da van.

Liam acena, fechando a porta. "Isso é."

Abraços emocionais são compartilhados -- Zayn e Niall são um pouco excessivamente dramáticos, mas quem é Louis para julgar -- e então é isso. Liam e Niall estão entrando na van e dirigindo para as férias familiares compartilhadas. Zayn, relutantemente, sai pouco depois, e Louis fica sozinho com Harry, e é assim que vai ser nas próximas semanas. E isso é bom. Tempo sozinho com o seu namorado é bom. Mesmo quando seu namorado vai embora em dois meses e Louis não está se segurando a nenhuma esperança de que as coisas continuem a ser as mesmas depois disso, apesar do que ele continua dizendo a Harry.

Louis está completamente, completamente bem, no entanto. Até mesmo Zayn havia dito que ele estava lidando com isso melhor do que ele pensava que estaria. Então, ele tem o selo de aprovação Zayn. Ele está lidando com isso. Palavras vindas da boca de Zayn. Ele lidou com isso quando Harry foi visitar Anne por alguns dias depois da festa, e Louis decidiu ficar em casa e ajudar Liam com a 'limpeza de inverno'. Eles ignoraram nada que realmente importasse e Louis apenas disse tchau uma vez antes de terminar a chamada, e estava bem.

E quando Louis acordou e Harry voltou e se arrastou para a cama com ele, uma tempestade sacudiu a casa, e eles levaram os cobertores para baixo e comeram massa de biscoito direto da tigela enquanto Niall estava cozinhando. Eles assistiram filmes de Natal nos braços um dos outro, a cabeça de Harry em seu peito e, eventualmente, adormeceram juntos no sofá.

E estava _bem_.

O resto do dia foi bom. Eles se foderam sem sentido assim que eles voltaram para dentro e se enrolaram no sofá assistindo shows de crime e comendo restos, tropeçando de volta à cama tarde na noite com os dedos enganchados e beijando no escuro, tentando segurar-se em momentos como areia escorregando entre seus dedos.

E pela manhã, Louis esperava por outro dia completamente bom, exceto quando ele acorda e o local ao lado dele está frio e vazio.

Ele espia um olho aberto, pegando os lençóis amarrotados onde Harry deveria estar. Ele se volta para o outro lado, verificando seu celular, mas não há mensagens. Ele deve ter ido correr, pensa Louis, puxando as cobertas de volta para cima de si e fechando os olhos.

Quando ele os abre de novo, é para a porta rangendo quando Harry volta a entrar. Ele se aproxima da cama na ponta dos pés, rastejando sobre o topo de Louis e cantando algo calmamente em sua orelha. Os lábios de Louis dão um sorriso preguiçoso.

"Hey," Louis diz, arrepiando-se enquanto os lábios de Harry tocam seu pescoço. "Você está de bom humor."

"Eu estou."

"Para onde você fugiu?"

"Eu fui para a Uni."

As sobrancelhas de Louis se juntam com curiosidade e ele se senta corretamente, apertando os olhos para Harry que está sorrindo tão brilhante que é quase cegante. "Por que, exatamente?"

Harry dá de ombros com uma demonstração de indiferença. "Tive que deixar um formulário."

Louis olha para ele por uma batida. "Você vai elaborar?"

Harry parece que ele está prestes a explodir, mas ele está realmente demorando seu maldito tempo. "Bem, na verdade, há algo que eu não tenho dito a você."

"Tudo bem", diz Louis, sua voz é baixa, séria.

"Não é uma coisa ruim," diz Harry rapidamente. "Eu tive um encontro com um dos líderes dos departamentos no outro dia para conversar sobre o estágio. Eu disse a ela que não funcionaria-"

"Harry, eu não quero que você–"

"Me deixe terminar", diz Harry. "Eu perguntei se havia alguma alternativa que eu pudesse transferir e ainda viver aqui. Ela descobriu que minhas notas eram boas o suficiente para participar de um programa mais avançado aqui, eu só tenho que pegar algumas aulas extras durante a escola de verão e manter minhas notas. Acabei de preencher os documentos na noite passada."

Louis pisca. "Espera, o que?"

Harry morde no lábio inferior, segurando o sorriso dele. "Eu não vou embora, eu vou ficar com você."

"Eu..." Louis começa, e então pára e começa de novo. "Você tem certeza de que isso é o que você quer?"

Harry assente ansiosamente. "É realmente uma oportunidade melhor do que a de Manchester. Eu só tenho que trabalhar um pouco mais, mas estou feliz em fazer isso."

Parte de Louis quer se sentir tão animada quanto Harry, mas a outro ainda precisa se certificar. "E a distância, quer dizer, da sua família?"

"Você é minha família."

Louis suaviza. "Mas eu não sou o único com quem você _precisa_ passar tempo."

Harry sorri mais e balança a cabeça. "Eu poderei tirar mais tempo para visitá-los. Não se preocupe, está tudo cuidado."

"Harry, eu não quero que você fique apenas por mim."

"Você está mesmo me ouvindo? Estamos juntos nisso. Isso funciona melhor para todos e está tudo resolvido. Além disso, não há _apenas_ sobre você e eu estou pessoalmente ofendido que você diria isso."

O rosto de Louis quebra em um sorriso, finalmente. "Então você está ficando."

O sorriso de Harry explode, e ele se inclina para beijar o nariz de Louis, depois a testa, depois os lábios. "Então podemos parar de ser estranhos um com o outro agora?"

"Não tem sido estranho."

"Tem sido completamente estranho."

Louis suspira, sabendo que ele está certo. "Eu simplesmente não queria fazer toda a coisa de Ross e Rachel."

Harry pisca para ele. "O quê?"

Louis rompe em uma risada lamentável, porque, sério. "Você sabe, em _Friends_ , Rachel não pega seu trabalho dos sonhos em Paris, porque Ross quer que ela fique, ela saiu do avião e mais nada quando todos sabemos que ela deveria ter ficado. Eu não quero ser Ross."

O rosto de Harry inunda com diversão. "Você definitivamente não é o Ross, baby", ele diz, sorrindo largo. "E eu não acho que um programa de estudantes de medicina seja o mesmo que trabalhar para _Louis Vuitton_. Ainda estarei fazendo a experiência de trabalho. Eu apenas farei isso aqui."

Louis acena lentamente, inclinando-se para o beijo sorridente de Harry. "Devemos celebrar ou algo assim."

"Definitivamente", concorda Harry. "Nada das coisas boas, no entanto, é uma ocasião especial, amanhã."

"É?"

"Lou, é seu aniversário. Nem finja que você esqueceu."

Contudo, Louis genuinamente esqueceu. Durante essas últimas semanas estranhas, Louis não teve a chance de pensar em nada além de Harry indo embora. Seu aniversário mal estava na agenda.

"Bem, _eu_ lembrei, é claro", Harry murmura contra os lábios de Louis, sua voz presunçosa e seus lábios esticados tão grande que mal conseguem beijá-lo completamente. "Eu senti sua falta, e você nem foi a lugar algum."

Louis entende completamente. "Também senti sua falta."

Harry sorri e beija Louis uma última vez antes de se deitar no colchão, enrolado contra ele. "Vamos ficar na cama um pouco mais."

"Até amanhã, mesmo."

Ele sente Harry sorrindo. "Soa perfeito."

. . .

O aniversário de Louis começa com o melhor sono de sua vida sendo interrompido pelo que parece uma centena de mensagens ao mesmo tempo. Louis tinha assumido que ele tinha alguns amigos, mas isso está empurrando um pouco.

Quando ele finalmente localiza seu celular, ele percebe que era de fato um alarme estabelecido por seu namorado para alertá-lo quando o café da manhã ficaria pronto.

Várias notificações de texto de _feliz aniversário_ estão listadas na tela sendo de cada um dos meninos –- a mensagem de Zayn, incluindo algo ao longo das linhas de " _Eu não posso acreditar que você já tem 65 anos, o tempo voa_ " -- e de alguns de seus amigos da uni que não estão muito ocupados com as festividades da véspera de Natal, como é comum. O último, enviado há quase uma hora, é de sua mãe, o qual ele não abre. Ele nem sabe mais porquê.

Ele encontra Harry na cozinha desligando o fogão, o cabelo em um coque. Quando ele se vira, o olhar em seus olhos vale os seis anos que eles passaram tentando chegar aqui.

Harry praticamente joga-se nele. A coisa é que ele ama os abraços e ele ama Louis e essas duas coisas combinadas resultam em Louis sendo abraçado com tanta força que ele tem certeza de que eles estão se transformando em uma pessoa só.

"Feliz aniversário," Harry canta em seu ouvido e depois beija o lado da cabeça de Louis. "Eu só comemorei um aniversário com você quando éramos mais jovens e estou realmente desapontado com isso, então hoje vai ter que ser especial demais."

Louis sorri, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. "Estou meio que bem só por ter você aqui."

Harry balançou a cabeça, seu rosto fazendo beicinho aureolado por seus cabelos que estão literalmente brilhando por causa do nascer do sol que atravessa a janela atrás dele. "Você é doce, mas isso não é o suficiente."

Louis revira os olhos e beija Harry antes dele poder dizer algo mais. Harry derrete-se imediatamente, seu corpo flutuando contra Louis. Eles se beijam até que nenhum deles tenha o gosto de qualquer outra coisa, exceto um ao outro, e é lento e familiar e fácil e Louis, por uma vez, não é assombrado por _e se isso acabar amanhã?_ Em vez disso, ele pensa que ele poderia fazer isso para sempre. E _isso é_. Hm. Isso é assustador. Ou emocionante. Louis está achando cada vez mais e mais difícil diferenciar entre os dois.

Então os lábios de Harry começam a trilhar o pescoço de Louis, e ele esquece o que ele estava pensando completamente.

Ele ergue a boca para baixo no tronco de Louis, até ficar de joelhos diante dele.

"Feliz aniversário." Harry diz novamente, de uma forma que Louis nunca ouviu essas duas palavras serem proferidas antes, enquanto ele puxa o cós da roupa de Louis, e Louis decide então que este é oficialmente o melhor aniversário de todos.

. . .

Eles comem juntos na mesa. Chá e torradas e ovos e pés frios tocando juntos. Harry sai para pegar o presente de aniversário de Louis, e retorna com um livro de texto preenchido por post-it que ele coloca na mesa.

"Feliz aniversário para mim?" Diz Louis, perplexo.

Harry ri. "Tivemos que fazer estudos sobre certos casos baseados em lesões neste semestre em minha aula de medicina, por isso tenho feito muita pesquisa sobre lesões relacionadas ao esporte e os estágios de recuperação. Eu não sei, pensei que talvez se eu o ajudasse, ou fizesse isso com você ou o que fosse. Eu pensei que você poderia querer começar a jogar de novo. Poderíamos fazer um pouco de construção-de-habilidades juntos, eu tenho uma pasta completa de-"

Louis beija Harry com tanta força que ele quase cai de sua cadeira. Ele o beija freneticamente, depois lentamente, então deixa a cabeça cair de lado e pressiona sua língua mais fundo, até que ele comece a perder a respiração, e rir e oh, Deus, ele está chorando de novo.

"Merda", diz Louis, rindo humidamente enquanto ele limpa os olhos com as costas da mão. "Puta merda. Por que estou sempre chorando?"

Harry ri e beija a testa de Louis. "A emoção humana crua é bonita."

Louis o beija de novo, para compor o cenário.

"Isso é realmente doce, obrigado. Não posso... acreditar que você pensou em fazer isso por mim. Mas se você quiser saber, Jay tentou me levar para uma clínica e eu era um paciente horrível, então você pode ter seu trabalho dificultado para você."

"Eu não esperaria nada menos", diz Harry, sorrindo com orgulho. "Ah, e também", ele tira um envelope de seu bolso traseiro e desliza para Louis.

Louis olha para ele, então abre o envelope, dentro contendo dois bilhetes de trem para Doncaster. Para hoje.

"Para que são esses?" Pergunta Louis sem graça.

"Certo, então. Em primeiro lugar, eu estou totalmente não pressionando você para usá-los. Acabei de pensar, já que não temos os carros e eu queria ver a minha mãe de qualquer jeito, porque ela pode ir para casa para o dia de Natal, nós poderíamos ir hoje e parar em algum lugar onde eu sei que um grupo de garotas vai querer ver você."

"Você é realmente cheio de ideias", diz Louis. Ele está falando suavemente, mas ele acha que Harry ainda pode ouvir sua voz quebrar. "Mas e se Jay não quiser me ver? Nós realmente estamos apenas levando a palavra de Lottie aqui, e você sabe que meninas adolescentes inventam merda o tempo todo-"

Harry aperta as mãos dele. " _Eu estou_ te dizendo, ela vai querer ver você." Ele diz, com certeza. "E se as coisas ficarem estranhas, podemos simplesmente ir embora. Não vou fazer você ficar."

Louis acena com a cabeça. "Tudo bem", ele expira. "Obrigado, por isso e por... tudo. Tudo isso. Você sabe."

Harry franze o cenho. "Com licença, os elogios são reservados apenas para o menino aniversariante."

"Você está legitimamente me matando, Harry Styles."

Harry se desfaz em sorrisos. "Você já me matou, tipo, dez vezes, então é justo."

Eles se beijam assim, Louis ainda sentado na cadeira de jantar e Harry se debruçando entre as pernas dele, segurando seu rosto em suas mãos. A última vez que ele se sentiu bem assim em seu aniversário foi a primeira vez que ele e Harry comemoraram seu aniversário juntos, quando a família de Louis ainda era uma família e ele ainda estava vagamente bem com o estado atual de sua vida.

Ele quer isso de volta, tão desesperadamente, mas ele ainda sente como se ele fosse esticar e agarrar ar.

. . .

O passeio de trem para Doncaster consiste principalmente em Harry segurando a mão de Louis extra apertado para que ele não saia de seu assento a cada dez minutos, embora, felizmente, haja falta de passageiros de véspera de Natal, então ninguém está prestes a testemunhar a loucura de Louis. Apenas Harry, que faz o seu melhor para distraí-lo com fotos engraçadas em seu celular e beijos na bochecha.

Uma vez que eles pegaram suas malas e saíram da estação, eles conseguiram encontrar uma das poucas lojas abertas na véspera de Natal e comprar alguns presentes para as meninas, pois seria rude o suficiente aparecer sem aviso prévio - possivelmente indesejável - _e_ de mãos vazias. Embora Louis duvide que os gêmeos lembrem muito sobre ele de qualquer maneira, já que eram tão pequenos quando ele foi embora. Harry franziu o cenho quando ele lhe disse isso e assegurou que não é possível esquecê-lo.

Eles andam o longo caminho até a casa de Jay, como se de alguma forma fosse ser mais fácil se eles levassem mais tempo até chegar lá. No entanto, quanto mais perto eles chegam, mais apertada a mão de Louis fica ao redor da mão de Harry.

"Está tudo bem, Lou." diz Harry suavemente.

"Eu apenas odeio o quão nervoso estar aqui agora me faz", diz Louis. "Não deveria ser assim, ir para casa, e é minha culpa."

"Se você quiser ir embora, então iremos."

"Eu só quero ficar bem. Sempre houve isso na minha cabeça fazendo-me sentir como se eu não merecesse estar bem, porque eu fui para longe deles como o pai fez. Quando ela precisava de mim. Quando minhas irmãs precisavam-" Louis se corta com um suspiro. "Estou feliz por você estar aqui."

Harry aperta a mão de Louis em resposta. E com essa pequena sensação de ' _talvez eu possa fazer isso'_ , Louis começa a caminhar em direção à casa onde o carro de Jay está estacionado e pequenas bicicletas rosas são deixadas ao acaso no gramado da frente. Na verdade, ele faz um impressionante dois pés próximos da porta da frente antes que ele pare novamente.

"Sim, não posso entrar", diz Louis em pânico.

"Lou–"

"Não, Harry, você não entende. Não sei nem mais como falar com ela. Foi um ano inteiro e nada foi _consertado_ , nada melhorou entre nós. Espaço não ajuda, aparentemente, e há esse novo cara, e há você e eu não posso-"

Harry escova sua mão no lado do rosto de Louis. "Respire, babe. Está tudo bem."

"Eu esperei muito." diz Louis pateticamente.

"Você está aqui agora. Isso é tudo o que importa, confie em mim."

Louis sabe, logicamente, que Harry está certo. O pior que poderia acontecer seria Jay examinando-o e batendo a porta na cara dele -- e, se isso acontecer, eles podem simplesmente ir embora. E Louis pode descobrir outra maneira de superar isso. Embora, ele realmente, realmente espera que não venha a isso.

"Nós podemos aguardar aqui até que você esteja pronto." Harry diz.

"Nós nunca entraremos se for esse o caso" diz Louis com um encolher de ombros. Ele hesita, então levanta a mão para bater, antecipando tudo o que pode dar errado. Se a sua mãe _deixar_ claro que não quer nada com ele, pelo menos... pelo menos ele saberá com certeza.

Exceto que a porta se abre e não é ela, é Lottie, que parece estar no meio de gritar algo com um dos outros irmãos quando as palavras se agarraram em sua garganta.

"Você veio," ela diz, quebrando em um sorriso. Ela contorna seus braços ao redor de Louis e puxa-o em um abraço. "Não posso acreditar que você realmente veio."

"Claro que sim, Lotts."

"Feliz aniversário, Lou", ela diz uma vez que ela o deixa ir. "Mamãe ficará tão feliz que você está aqui."

Louis sorriu timidamente de volta.

"Hey Harry," Lottie diz, passando por Louis. "Obrigada por trazê-lo."

"Foi fácil." Harry gesticula com indiferença e também a cumprimenta com um abraço.

"Então podemos..." Louis gesticula em direção à porta.

"Lou, essa ainda é sua casa. Você não precisa ser convidado para entrar", ela semicerra os olhos para ele. "A menos que vocês sejam vampiros. Mas ficaria desapontada se não me dissesse _isso_ antes."

"Infelizmente não", diz Louis, e pisa dentro.

"Os gêmeos estão dormindo e Fiz subiu as escadas para o quarto", diz Lottie. "Mamãe está na cozinha."

"Okay," Louis diz, mas a voz dele mal soa como um sussurro.

"Tudo bem?" Harry pergunta, uma vez que Lottie desapareceu na sala de estar. "Quer que eu aguarde aqui?"

"Sim, se você não se importar?"

Harry pressiona um beijo na bochecha de Louis. "Eu irei perturbar a Lottie. Okay?"

"Sim", Louis respira, e então Harry se foi, e Louis está andando pelo corredor. A casa está incrivelmente inalterada. Mais brinquedos espalhados pelos pisos e obras de arte nas paredes, mas as fotografias dele ainda estão em alta, o que é um bom sinal.

Quando Louis abre a porta da cozinha, as costas de Jay estão viradas. Ela tem uma pia cheia de pratos na frente dela e as bolhas até os cotovelos.

Ele congela, então bate as juntas de seus dedos contra a porta duas vezes, levemente.

"Apenas um segundo", diz ela, pegando uma toalha para secar as mãos. Então ela se vira.

Ele não diz nada, ela não diz nada, ela deixa cair a toalha das mãos e levanta uma mão sobre a boca.

Antes que Louis saiba o que está acontecendo, ele está ultrapassando a soleira e abraçando ela. Ela o agarra de volta tão apertado quanto, e Louis não sabe o que é esse momento, se é feliz ou triste, mas é significativo no entanto. Ele apenas a respira e tenta não pensar demais sobre todo o resto que está pendurado sobre suas cabeças.

Eles se separam e ela parece que poderia chorar, e Louis finalmente consegue recuperar seus pensamentos. Ele tem tanto para dizer que ele não sabe por onde começar, ele deve retroceder completamente? Ele deve contar a ela sobre a Uni e Zayn? Ele não tem ideia de por onde começar.

Por sorte, ela fala primeiro. "Olhe para você", ela diz, soando sufocada. "Você parece um adulto."

Louis solta uma risada molhada. "Não foi nem mesmo dois anos, mãe."

"Já demorou muito, muito tempo."

"Eu- Eu sinto muito. Eu estava, tipo, com medo de... Sentir como você sentiu quando papai foi embora. Mas eu fiz de qualquer jeito, e eu estava bravo com você por isso. Eu fiquei _tão_ bravo-"

"Louis, hey, está tudo bem", ela o abraça de novo. "Tudo bem, podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde. Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui e no seu aniversário entre todos os dias."

Louis limpa os olhos. "Harry nos comprou bilhetes de trem - oh, Harry está aqui, por sinal."

Jay sorri. "Eu pensei que ele estaria."

Louis lhe dá um olhar questionador, mas ela apenas aperta sua mão

"Oh, Mark está apenas comprando alguns mantimentos. Ele estará de volta em breve. Estou tão feliz que você finalmente poderá conhecê-lo."

Louis sente uma facada de defensiva em reflexo. "Sim... eu também."

Ela sorri com simpatia para ele. "Eu sei que pode ser estranho para você, e eu quero que você saiba que esta não foi uma decisão que fiz levianamente."

"Eu sei."

"Tudo bem, bem, você deveria realmente sair da cozinha enquanto eu lhe faço um bolo."

Louis fica de boca aberta, seu coração falhando. "Você não precisa."

Ela balança a cabeça. "Shh, vamos lá. Quero dizer oi para Harry."

Eles caminham de volta para a sala de estar para ver Lottie e Harry analisando criticamente um dos últimos vídeos de música pop. A cabeça de Harry dispara assim que ele os vê e ele está fora de seu assento e ao lado de Louis, olhando para ele para ter certeza de que ele está bem. Louis apenas sorri de volta.

"Sra. Tomlinson, é tão bom ver você de novo." Harry diz educadamente.

"Oh, me chame de Jay, Harry." Ela diz, puxando-o para um abraço. "Obrigado por ter vindo com ele. Isso significa muito para mim."

Louis limpa a garganta. "Nós na verdade... nós estávamos aqui há algum tempo atrás para ver Anne, ela está no hospital."

Jay acena com a cabeça. "Eu sei, estamos em contato. Ela me disse que você apareceu quando ela estava dormindo. É tão bom ver que vocês dois são amigos de novo."

A palavra 'amigos' fica no ar. Louis ignora.

"Então você tem checado ela?" Harry perguntou depois de um momento.

"Quase todos os dias. Erámos próximas quando vocês dois eram como unha e carne, você sabe."

Harry respira aliviado. "Obrigado por fazer isso, é bom saber que ela tem alguém por perto."

"Não se preocupe, Harry."

Louis olha para baixo. "Sinto muito por não ter parado e ter vindo ver vocês

Jay balança a cabeça. "Está tudo bem, Louis. Eu sei por que você não veio nos ver."

O coração de Louis bate de uma maneira dolorosa. "Mas eu sinto muito, não só por isso, mas... eu deveria ter deixado pra lá e não fiz."

Louis percebe que Lottie baixou ligeiramente o volume da TV, mas colocou os fones de ouvido.

Jay hesita. "Eu não deveria ter levado meus próprios problemas com seu pai para você. Não foi justo da minha parte quando você já estava magoado."

"Está tudo bem", diz Louis com um pequeno sorriso.

"Como está a perna?" Jay pergunta. "De volta ao normal?"

"Eu acho - eu acho que sim." Louis balança de um lado para o outro na ponta dos pés. "Eu posso juntar-me a uma equipe quando voltarmos, Harry está me ajudando com isso."

Jay irradia alegria. "Isso é realmente bom."

"Sim, é."

"Agora, tenho certeza de que as meninas estarão desesperadas ao ver seu irmão mais velho, então eu as deixarei atualizá-lo sobre todos os dias que você esteve ausente e eu começarei seu jantar de aniversário".

"Eu posso te dar uma mão com isso", Harry diz, apertando a mão de Louis mais uma vez e depois levantando-se.

"Que cavalheiro, Harry", diz Jay, seguindo-o na cozinha.

As próximas duas horas que se seguem são preenchidas com Louis batendo hesitantemente na porta de Daisy e Phoebe, gritos reais e pequenos braços jogados em volta de sua cintura. Ele então recebe um enorme abraço de uma Fizzy ligeiramente mais velha, e é sugado em todos os tipos de atividades com as três. Uma vez que elas se cansaram, ele aproveita a oportunidade para voltar para baixo, onde ele conversa com Lottie até ouvir uma chave na porta da frente.

"Mark chegou em casa, bro." Lottie lhe diz.

Louis sente uma nova onda de nervos, e ele está de pé, logo a tempo para que Mark largue os sacos de compras e entre na sala.

Ele coloca as chaves na bandeja com um clink quando ele olha para Louis, só então percebendo-o. Então um sorriso muito largo, muito _brilhante_ , atravessa seu rosto. "Você deve ser Louis."

Louis alivia a garganta e vai para dar um aperto de mão. "Sim, oi-" ele é puxado para um abraço que é mais reconfortante do que seria, já que esta é a primeira vez que Louis viu esse homem.

"É tão bom finalmente conhecê-lo", diz Mark, e depois liberando Louis. "Você não tem ideia do quanto Jay fala sobre você."

"Ele está dizendo a verdade, é um pouco irritante na verdade", acrescenta Lottie do sofá.

"Shh, você," diz Mark com um sorriso. "E também é seu aniversário, se não estou enganado?"

"Você não está."

"Boa coisa que eu limpei a mercearia de tudo o que restava nos corredores de junk food", diz Mark. "Eu ouvi que você estuda biologia? Eu ensinei bio para a classe da sua irmã este ano, eu estou aqui para dar uma mão, se você precisar."

"Hm––s-sim." Louis limpa sua garganta novamente. "Obrigado."

Mark encolhe os ombros, como se não fosse nada. É quando Harry sai da cozinha.

"Oh, um," Louis aproxima-se de Harry. "Este é o meu-- Harry. Este é Harry."

Mark oferece a Harry o mesmo cumprimento caloroso, ele aparentemente é um abraçador, e então ele traz o resto das compras para a cozinha. Com isso, Louis afunda no sofá deixando escapar um suspiro que ele sente como se estivesse segurando por anos.

"Isso não foi tão ruim, hm?" Harry diz, inclinando-se para perto e passando uma mão suave pelo cabelo de Louis.

"Sim", diz Louis, tentando manter seu alívio na baía. "Tudo bem."

"Eu disse que seria." Harry _e_ Lottie dizem exatamente ao mesmo tempo.

"Hey, eu não preciso de vocês _dois_ tramando contra mim." Louis diz, mas ele está sorrindo.

. . .

Durante o jantar, Mark pergunta a ele e a Harry sobre a Uni e Jay pergunta sobre Zayn. Toda a família está lotada em torno da mesa e não parece esmagador ou muito, só parece normal - se não vagamente estranho, mas essas são coisas que levarão tempo para consertar. Louis acha que eles realmente têm a chance de fazer isso agora.

No final da refeição, depois de cantar _Feliz Aniversário_ para Louis, Mark vai para seu quarto para concluir certas 'atribuições relacionadas ao Natal', enquanto Lottie desinteressadamente leva ela mesma e seu celular para seu quarto, Fiz seguindo-a como sua pequena sombra, e Harry entretém as meninas mais novas na sala de estar.

"Então, qual é o veredicto?" Pergunta Jay, uma vez que estão sozinhos.

"Mark é legal. Estou feliz por você." Louis diz, recolhendo os pratos e passando para ela.

"Obrigada. Eu realmente quis dizer isso, nada parecia certo quando você não tinha uma contribuição nisso. Você virá ao casamento?"

O coração de Louis parece tão cheio. "Não perderia isso."

Eles arrumam juntos, conversando em pequenos incrementos. Em suma, foi uma noite extraordinariamente agradável, melhor do que Louis poderia ter esperado.

Uma risadinha vem da sala, parece com Daisy.

"É ótimo ter ele aqui", diz Jay. "Vou terminar aqui se você quiser dizer às garotas para buscar Mark para colocá-las na cama."

"Claro," Louis responde. Ele volta para a sala, e a visão que ele encontrou faz com que seu coração falhe alegremente em seu peito.

Harry está sentado no sofá com as mãos estendidas enquanto Daisy e Phoebe pintam suas unhas com uma cor horrenda (que ainda se adequa a ele, mas que merda) e ele quase quer chorar novamente porque isso é tudo o que ele poderia pedir. Claro, ele já chorou muito por um dia, então ele luta contra o impulso.

Harry o vê em pé na entrada, seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso.

"Harry, mantenha sua mão parada." Phoebe instrui ele, séria e concentrada.

"Desculpe, desculpe," Harry diz, apologético por ter sua atenção deslocada e causando um leve movimento nas mãos.

Louis se aproxima e se inclina na parte de trás do sofá. "Pink é definitivamente sua cor."

"Com licença, Louis, é _fúcsia_." Harry diz com severidade.

"Erro meu." Louis dá palmadinhas no cabelo de Daisy. "Mamãe quer que vocês meninas subam e procurem Mark para te colocar na cama."

As meninas trocam olhares escandalizados. "Mas as unhas de Harry não estão finalizadas!"

Louis ri e se senta ao lado de Harry. "Eu posso terminá-las."

"Okay, mas você tem que pintá-las duas vezes ou a cor não vai ficar." Exige Phoebe, relutantemente entregando para Louis o esmalte de unhas.

"Eu irei, eu prometo. Agora, apresse-se ao andar de cima ou Santa não poderá entregar seus presentes."

A ideia disso é aparentemente horrível, já que as meninas estão correndo até seu quarto segundos depois, depois de um 'boa noite' apressado para Harry e ele.

Louis sorri depois delas, com um dar de ombros de _'o que você pode fazer?'_. "As ameaças o levarão a todos os lugares."

"Elas te amam." Harry fala, tentando esconder o quanto ele está irradiando alegria. "Quero dizer, eu sabia que sim, mas você estava preocupado que elas esquecessem... elas não o fizeram, Lou."

"Eu- eu sei, é bom. É melhor do que eu esperava."

Harry se inclina e beija o lado do pescoço de Louis, suspirando satisfeito, como se ele pudesse sentir o pulso de Louis levantar sob seus lábios. "Agora venha, me foi prometido uma manicure."

"Não me lembro de dizer isso." Louis sorri enquanto ele desenrosca o frasco de esmalte de unhas.

Ele pega a mão de Harry na sua e começa a aplicar a segunda camada, aproveitando o tempo de forma intencional, pois ele está apenas afundado em quão silencioso é tudo. Ele se certifica de soprar em cada unha depois de pintar, suavemente acariciando os nódulos dos dedos de Harry e concentrado no que ele está fazendo, apesar de sentir os olhos de Harry sobre ele o tempo inteiro.

Quando ele termina, ele pega um q-tip1 e um removedor de unhas para arrumar as bordas, e ele mantém as mãos de Harry nas dele, em um momento que parece pausar para eles. Sua pele está iluminada, banhada pelas diferentes tonalidades de cor das luzes de Natal, e tão linda, _deus_ , Louis está tão maravilhado por cada centímetro dele, ele não pode acreditar às vezes. Sua mão desliza até o pulso de Harry e - seu pulso está acelerado. Ele está _nervoso_.

"Hey, o que foi?" Pergunta Louis, passando o polegar sobre a pele macia do antebraço de Harry.

Ele encontra os olhos de Harry e vê tudo nublado lá. Seus medos, suas emoções, isso atinge Louis imediatamente, mas não tanto quanto as palavras que saem da boca de Harry. "Por que você não disse que estávamos juntos?"

"O que?"

"Sua mãe e Mark... o termo _amigos_ ficou flutuando. Você não disse—Quero dizer, eu só... Eu sinto que você não quer que eles saibam ou algo assim."

"Eu," Louis engole. "Eu sinto muito, Haz. Não sei porque não disse."

Algumas das luzes ofuscam os olhos de Harry. Ele empurra um fio de cabelo de seu rosto e respira fundo. "Eu não estou mais aqui para ser seu segredo, Lou."

Louis acena com a cabeça. "Eu não quis que você se sentisse assim. Eu apenas—Eu não _pensei_ -" ele balança a cabeça. "Eu sinto muito."

Harry suspira. "Ainda não consigo ler você às vezes. Ela está tão orgulhosa de você, você não precisa ter medo."

Louis inclina-se e pressiona um beijo prolongado na testa de Harry. "Eu voltarei em um segundo."

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer mais, Louis dirigiu-se para a cozinha onde Jay está sentada na mesa de jantar lendo um livro.

"Eu tenho que dizer uma coisa." Louis fala sem rodeios.

Ela olha para cima, curiosa. "O que é?"

"E... e se você não aprovar ou o que quer que seja, então eu vou te deixar em paz. E será isso."

Ela levanta as sobrancelhas. "Louis, você pode me dizer qualquer coisa."

Louis faz um barulho indignado.

Ela suspira. "Eu sinto muito pelo jeito que eu te tratei com seu primeiro namorado. Eu estava chateada com seu pai e eu descontei em você. Foi injusto, e você não merecia isso."

Louis respira profundamente, sentindo que ele acabou de correr uma maratona e, no entanto, estranhamente empoderado. "Harry é meu namorado."

"Eu sei."

"Você sabe?"

Jay sorri. "Eu sou sua mãe, eu tenho um jeito com essas coisas. Eu apenas pensei que você não estava preparado para me contar. E com razão, eu não fui a mais apoiadora."

"Ele é realmente importante para mim."

Ela olha diretamente em seus olhos. "Eu não quero que você pense que eu já tive algum problema com quem você ama. Nunca foi esse o caso."

"Eu estava com raiva de você por tanto tempo", diz Louis, encarando ferozmente através da umidade. "Eu culpei você por minha vida se despedaçar, eu culpei você quando eu não conseguia dizer a Harry como eu me sentia, e o tempo todo era apenas eu inventando desculpas. Era mais fácil sentir que eu não tinha que me comprometer se pudesse culpar meus medos em outra pessoa. Mas não posso ficar com raiva de você por lidar com as coisas à sua maneira. Nós somos meio que o mesmo, nesse sentido."

"O amor é complicado, huh?" Ela diz suavemente, e Deus, por que ela teve que usar essa palavra? "Eu nunca estive brava com você por ir embora, apenas chateada... mas mais comigo mesma do que qualquer coisa. Eu sabia que você precisava de tempo para lidar com isso."

"Eu quero fazer parte de sua vida novamente", diz Louis em voz baixa.

"Bom, eu também quero você nela." Ela diz, sua voz empática e firme. Como se ela precisasse que Louis soubesse o quanto ela significa cada palavra. "Eu quero dizer isso, Louis."

Louis engole uma vez antes de acenar com a cabeça e limpar suas lágrimas.

. . .

"Oh meu Deus," Harry diz, dando um passo no quarto antigo de Louis. "É tão _menino_."

"Vai se foder, o que isso quer dizer?"

"Tipo, acho que não parece muito diferente de quando você _era_ apenas um menino, quando eu estive aqui pela última vez", diz Harry. "E há tantos pôsteres esportivos, não consigo imaginar que Zayn tenha gostado muito."

"Zayn dormiu na sala de estar, ele achou a falta de arte e fotografias aqui insultante", Louis sorriu. "E você sabe que coloquei a maioria desses pôsteres para poder verificar os jogadores."

Harry zumbe como se tudo fizesse sentido agora. "Não _pensei_ que você apoiasse a equipe do Bayern de Munique."

Louis dá de ombros. "Eles são gostosos."

Harry sorri e se dirige para a cama. Ele retira sua camisa e bamboleia para fora de seu jeans, Louis segue, mas mantém a sua camiseta porque está muito frio, apesar de ter seu próprio namorado como aquecedor pessoal.

Harry levanta o cobertor para ele e desliga a luz, Louis arrasta-se debaixo dele e coloca seu braço em torno da cintura de Harry. Harry não vira o rosto para longe dele, como ele acha mais confortável todas as noites, em vez disso, ele deita de costas e descansa o rosto do lado dele, então ele está olhando para Louis.

"Hey," Harry diz calmamente. "Estou orgulhoso de você." Ele empurra seu rosto mais próximo do rosto de Louis "Realmente, realmente muito orgulhoso."

Louis funga um pouco e, em vez de uma resposta verbal, inclina a cabeça para capturar a boca de Harry em um beijo. Harry murmura nisso, suas bocas movendo-se mornas e lentas, mais como uma sensação de conforto do que levando a qualquer coisa, mas tão importante quanto.

Louis não pode imaginar, se ele se visse assim mesmo um _ano_ atrás, que ele poderia acreditar que eles realmente estariam aqui. Harry, que ele tinha tão firmemente afastado como apenas outra pessoa que quebrou seu coração, tornou-se essa imensamente importante e válida parte da vida de Louis. Novamente. Parece impossível pensar que eles levaram anos para chegar aqui. Ele não pode acreditar que houve um tempo em que ele não o queria.

Harry vira para o lado de modo que o peito de Louis fica nivelado contra suas costas. Louis pressiona um beijo na parte de trás de seu pescoço e sussurra: "Boa noite."

"Boa noite, Lou", Harry sussurra de volta. "Feliz Aniversário."

*

Autora original: @ _thecoloursneverfade_ no ao3 ( **lia** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["Piece of cake" : é uma expressão em inglês que significa algo que foi fácil de fazer, uma tarefa que não apresentou dificuldades ou empecilhos. (obgda leitora por avisar) e como não tem tradução coloquei só um "foi fácil."]
> 
> [q-tip1 : é uma espécie de cotonete para limpar os cantinhos das unhas.]


	19. Capítulo 19

Demora alguns segundos de manhã para que Louis se lembre de que ano é, considerando que seu quarto não mudou desde que ele se mudou. Então ele sente que Harry está escondido em seus braços, e tudo fica no lugar. Um sentimento estranho se instala em seu estômago, na enormidade de quanto as coisas mudaram agora em relação à situação familiar. Talvez seja a falta de culpa ou raiva interiorizada que ele estava carregando, talvez seja drástico se livrar de tudo em um dia. Talvez seja apenas cedo pra caralho.

Então ele ouve gritos agudos distantes de jovens garotas e reconhece a fonte de seu despertar precoce.

Louis esfrega os olhos e lentamente se deixa acordar. Ele realmente quer apenas ficar na cama com Harry, como de costume, mas o Natal com tantas meninas é muitas vezes motivo de desastre.

Quando ele se inclina sobre seu namorado, ele percebe que ele já está acordado e percorrendo o Facebook em seu celular. Como se ele tivesse habilmente agarrado da mesa de cabeceira sem incomodar Louis.

"Há quanto tempo você está acordado?" Louis questiona.

"Uma meia hora? Acordei quando a primeira irmãzinha Tomlinson acordou."

"Uau, eu deveria estar exausto."

"Ainda está bastante cedo na verdade", Harry diz, largando o celular e inclinando-se para beijar a bochecha de Louis. "Não queria acordar você." Ele enfia os dedos nos cabelos de Louis. "Embora, agora que você está acordado, provavelmente devemos levantar e dar uma mão a Mark e Jay."

"Você é o sonho de todos os pais, você sabe disso?" Louis sorri quando Harry sobe sobre ele para sair da cama, depois puxa-o para cima.

Eles se trocam para roupas mais confortáveis e apropriadas para o tempo. Harry levanta uma mão para que Louis espere e procura algo em uma das malas. Ele tira um presente de forma retangular e entrega para Louis. "Feliz Natal, Lou."

"Você não precisava me dar nada. O meu aniversário meio que deixa espaço para apenas um dia de troca de presentes."

"Apenas abra."

Então Louis abre. Ele sabe que é uma porta-retrato imediatamente, mas a foto dentro dele é algo que ele não esperava. Foi tirada no ano em que eles passaram o Natal juntos durante o ensino médio, por isso é velha e tem algumas marcas de vincos, mas as cores festivas desbotadas pintam-se tão vívidas quanto a memória que passa na cabeça de Louis, embora ele não consiga identificar o momento exato em que ela foi tirada.

Em primeiro plano há ele e Harry, rindo de alguma coisa junto à lareira, Louis não consegue lembrar o que foi tão engraçado, mas o sorriso aparece no rosto dele mesmo assim. Ele não tem uma pista de quem tirou a foto, mas não importa.

"Onde você conseguiu isso?" Pergunta Louis calmamente.

"Eu sempre tive isso comigo" diz Harry. "Mantive na minha carteira por anos porque tenho problemas e não queria superar você. Eu pensei que você deveria ter isso."

"Obrigado." Louis envolve seus braços ao pescoço de Harry e o puxa para um beijo faminto, balançando um pouco. "Realmente, obrigado. Eu sou incrivelmente vaidoso por dizer que é lindo se é uma foto minha?"

Harry dá risada. "Oh, extremamente vaidoso. Você é uma pessoa terrível. E de nada."

Louis sorri e beija a bochecha de Harry. "O seu presente ainda está em casa. Zayn fez o artesanato, mas foi minha ideia, então, tecnicamente, é de mim."

"Você conseguiu que Zayn me fizesse algo? Isso é tão doce!"

"Eu consegui mais um monte daquelas conchas de pôr-do-sol¹que você gosta e fiz Zayn fazer uma dessas coisas de sinos de vento com elas. Porque você é estranho e você gosta de coisas bonitas, então eu só... Eu pensei... o quê?"

Harry está o olhando com a cabeça inclinada para o lado, os olhos suaves e a boca curvada. Ele tem um pouco de cabelo desarrumado pela cama sobre seu rosto. Louis quer beijá-lo como um louco.

"Estou tão apaixonado por você." Harry diz, voz grave.

O significado varre através de Louis até que tudo o que ele pode fazer é assentir. Quando eles finalmente descem ao andar de baixo, as meninas estão correndo por panquecas, olhando ansiosamente para a árvore de Natal, como se os presentes fossem desaparecer se elas olharem para longe.

A hora da abertura de presentes passa em um colorido, alto, borrão, enquanto Jay liga algumas músicas festivas antigas, o restante sendo um grupo de garotas muito felizes e embrulhos de Natal distribuídos por toda a sala de estar. Louis joga para Harry um _candy cane_ enquanto ele ajuda a arrumar, e então ele acompanha Mark para a lixeira externa, arrastando um saco cheio de lixo.

"Então eu tenho uma pergunta, e você pode me parar se eu estiver passando do limite." Mark começa, fechando a tampa da lixeira atrás deles. "Vocês dois não são apenas amigos, não é?"

Louis sorri tímido. "Não, não somos. Jay te falou? Tudo bem se ela fez, eu não pedi a ela que ficasse em segredo."

"Ela não teve chance, com o fato de ser Natal e as meninas pequenas para se preocupar." Ele diz com uma risada. "Eu apenas imaginei. Vocês dois são ótimos juntos, ele parece muito legal."

"Ele é."

Mark acena com a cabeça, esfregando o cabelo para trás com a mão. "Estou realmente feliz por te conhecer, Louis. Eu não espero que você me trate como seu pai ou qualquer coisa, mas se você quisesse levar algum tempo depois para nos conhecermos melhor, eu gostaria disso."

Louis acena com a cabeça "Eu realmente também gostaria disso."

Quando Louis volta para dentro e se instala ao lado de Harry, ele é dito para verificar seu celular, onde eles foram adicionados a uma conversa em grupo com Niall, Zayn e Liam.

_Niall: feliz natal filhos da puta_ _xxxx_ _muita sdds de vcs (especialmente você Z)_

_Zayn: ^^^ sdds de você também._ _aproveitem o seu feriado materialista desperdício de papel [emoji de coração]_

_Liam: FELIZ NATAL. ABENÇOADO POR TER CONHECIDO VCS TRÊS ESSE ANO. MAL POSSO ESPERAR PRA VER VCS DPS DO ANO NOVO X_

Louis sorri e faz com que Harry digite algo amoroso e sincero por ambos e depois eles voltam para o andar de cima para se vestir adequadamente desta vez, pois ir ver a família de Harry envia Louis para um novo choque de nervos. Para não mencionar, o próprio padrasto de Harry, do qual ele nunca pareceu gostar muito. Louis tinha honestamente evitado o tópico porque isso realmente, realmente o faz não quer ir.

O plano é voltar à tempo para o desfile anual de Natal às sete da noite, o que lhes dá uma boa quantidade de tempo com Anne e Gemma, e se Harry quiser ficar mais tempo, então eles ficarão.

Eles informam Jay do que eles estarão fazendo e ela os deixa pegar a minivan emprestada, o que é ideal porque Louis não estava muito interessado na ideia de pegar o transporte público na neve.

Uma vez que eles chegam à casa velha de Harry, Louis percebe um carro extra na garagem.

"É esse o carro de Chris?" Pergunta Louis.

Harry acena lentamente. "Sim. Ele é... é okay. Nós só nunca tivemos um ótimo relacionamento do tipo pai-e-filho. Então, desculpe se é um pouco estranho."

"Você está de brincadeira? Eu prospero em situações embaraçosas."

Harry sorri. Ele se inclina sobre o câmbio e o beija lentamente. "Nós poderíamos apenas ficar aqui por alguns minutos," ele diz, e puxa-se graciosamente para o colo de Louis, empurrando-o entre as pernas, apertando beijos ao redor de sua garganta.

Louis deixa a cabeça cair para trás e derrete contra Harry. "Você está completamente procrastinando."

Harry simplesmente encolhe os ombros, o nariz cutucando a parte inferior do maxilar de Louis. Louis, relutantemente, inclina o rosto de Harry e captura seus lábios em um último beijo antes de se afastar com um ruído contente. "Vamos entrar, sim?"

Harry senta-se por um momento, esfregando círculos sobre os ombros de Louis. Ele se endireita, sorrindo prontamente. "Sim."

. . .

Qualquer nervosismo que Louis sentiu ao ver sua própria mãe pela primeira vez em algum tempo não parece ter passado para Anne. Louis está completamente à vontade no momento em que ele a vê, provavelmente em parte devido à surpresa que ele sente ao ver sua melhora desde que a viu por último, enfiada em uma cama de hospital meses atrás.

Ela tem alguns equipamentos médicos instalados na sala, e cumprimenta Louis como se não tivesse passado tempo algum. Os avós de Harry também estão lá, e eles abraçam Louis e lhe dão uma lata de docinhos, o que deixa Louis surpreso ao descobrir que pessoas idosas realmente fazem isso na vida real. A casa está quente, e Harry leva-o para a cozinha onde Gemma e Chris estão preparando uma variedade de pratos.

"Hey! Vocês vieram!" Gemma diz, largando uma colher para abraçá-los.

Chris, que tem um corpo similar a Mark, embora ligeiramente mais amplo em torno dos ombros, está no processo de tirar luvas de forno quando eles entram. Ele se virou para cada um deles com um sorriso acolhedor. Louis sente Harry endireitando ao lado dele, suas mãos escorregando juntas, mas a tensão é manejável.

"Este é o Louis de que tanto ouvi falar?" Pergunta Chris, com um tom inseguro. Como se ele não soubesse como lidar com esta situação tanto quanto Louis.

Tanto faz isso, Louis sente seu batimento cardíaco aquecer em seu peito. Harry fala sobre ele quando ele está aqui? Parece bom. Válido. "Prazer em conhecê-lo."

"Como está a família? Tenho certeza de que deve ter sido uma manhã de Natal agitada."

Louis ri baixinho. "Essa é uma maneira de chamá-la."

"Contente que você teve algum tempo para nos ver, as últimas vezes que Harry visitou, ele mencionou seu amigo Louis de novo e de novo. É bom finalmente colocar um rosto no nome." Chris diz.

"Namorado, na verdade", diz Louis rapidamente. "Eu sou seu namorado."

Ele percebe Gemma sorrindo enquanto observa a troca. Bom. Está lá fora, agora.

"Oh! Bem, ainda melhor." diz Chris com um sorriso amigável. "Vou arrumar a mesa, Gems, você pode trazer o jogo americano?"

"Claro" diz Gemma, saindo da sala.

Louis gira para Harry. "Eu pensei que você disse que ele era um idiota."

"Eu nunca disse isso."

"Você insinuou isso."

Harry solta um suspiro, compadecendo-se. "Eu disse que nosso relacionamento era complicado, mas eu... acho que com tudo o que aconteceu com a minha mãe isso melhorou."

Louis o encara.

"Harry."

"Louis."

"Você me deu uma impressão muito ruim do cara!" Diz Louis. "E você me fez pensar que ele era homofóbico! Eu estava pronto para começar a defender a sua honra."

"Bem, ele poderia ter sido! Nós nunca falamos exatamente sobre isso." Harry diz, defensivamente. "Além disso, acho que ele ainda está com raiva de mim sobre toda a coisa do mochilão. Eu não perguntei exatamente a ninguém, apenas lhe disse que estava indo e eu fui. Foi uma coisa de merda a se fazer."

"Você conheceu Niall, no entanto." Louis o consola. "As coisas melhoraram. Ele parece bem agora, vocês parecem bem."

"Eu acho que estamos, sim." Harry balança os braços ao redor de seus ombros, beija o lado de sua testa. "Estamos realmente nos recompondo, Louis Tomlinson?"

Louis sorri, dedos pressionando a cintura de Harry. "Eu acho que estamos, Harry Styles."

. . .

"Você se lembra quando você e Harry fingiram se odiar por anos?" Gemma diz do outro lado da mesa, sorrindo para eles.

Louis se ruboriza, concentrando-se intensamente em seu purê de batatas. "Eu gosto que você usou a palavra _fingir_."

"Bem," Anne fala, sorrindo, "era tudo muito bobo, considerando a pequena paixão de Harry por você."

_"Mãe."_

"Aw Harry," Louis zoa, ganhando um soco em seu ombro.

Gemma, em seguida, dá aos outros membros da família a versão G-rated (Classificação Livre) da verdade nua e crua (e conhecida publicamente) do relacionamento deles, o qual faz a avó de Harry continuar em uma tangente de porque o amor é tão importante. Louis ainda não sabe se essa palavra se aplica a ele, mas Harry aperta seu joelho por debaixo da mesa, e ele esquece por que isso importa.

Um jogo de palavras-cruzadas e poucas horas depois, e Chris eventualmente tem que levar os avós de volta à casa deles. Louis abraça-lhes adeus enquanto Harry e Gemma andam com eles até a porta, e Louis fica sozinho com Anne na sala de estar.

"Obrigada por vir, Louis." Anne diz, seus olhos quase marejando. "Significa o mundo para mim que você está cuidando dele. Eu sei que ele sempre parece que ele pode lidar com isso, mas ele é incrivelmente teimoso, às vezes me preocupo que ele está ficando muito chateado sobre mim e não contando a ninguém."

Louis engoliu com dificuldade. "Eu acho que talvez ele estivesse, mas ele está---ele está realmente mais feliz agora." Ele limpa a garganta. "Ele simplesmente ama tão profundamente às vezes e tipo, talvez, ele se preocupe que ele não pode segurar tudo sozinho. Ele faz muita gente mais feliz do que ele sabe."

"Isso é muito verdadeiro." Anne diz com um sorriso, limpando sua bochecha com a parte de trás da mão. "Minha condição está melhorando, mas vai ser um longo caminho, e eu só quero que você saiba o quão grata eu sou que você esteja com ele."

Louis acena, sério. "Claro. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ele."

Anne sorri e passa a mão no braço de Louis, e é um pequeno gesto, mas parece importante. Quando os outros voltam para dentro, Anne diz que vai descansar, então Louis e Harry a abraçam e dizem que vão visitar novamente antes de voltarem para casa depois do Ano Novo. Chris ajuda-a a entrar no quarto dela, depois de um meio-estranho, mas ainda meio que bom tipo de abraço. Gemma dá-lhes cada um beijo na bochecha e diz que ela pode se deparar com eles no desfile.

Eles dirigem de volta para a residência dos Tomlinson, o humor na minivan tendo elevado monumentalmente.

"Estamos de volta", diz Louis, abrindo a porta.

"Oh, ótimo. Eu estava prestes a te ligar." Jay diz da sala de estar onde ela está colocando casacos nas meninas. "Como está Anne?"

"Melhor, na verdade", diz Harry, ajudando-a com as botas de Phoebe.

"Isso é maravilhoso de ouvir." Jay diz. "Você sabe que você poderia ter ficado um pouco mais de tempo."

"Tudo bem, ela iria descansar pela noite de qualquer maneira." Harry fala. Ele puxa Louis para perto pelo laço do cinto. "Além disso, é o nosso primeiro Natal juntos em seis anos."

"Ponto válido", diz Louis, apontando para ele.

"Se você tem certeza", ela verifica, e Harry acena com a cabeça. "Você pode se encarregar de transportar um dos sacos de comida."

Louis faz uma careta cética. "Não tenho certeza de que Harry possa aguentar essa responsabilidade."

" _Hey,_ _" Harry franze o cenho e gira dramaticamente para ajudar a arrumar as malas na cozinha. Louis sorri e o assiste sair._

_Ele ajuda a vestir as garotas com roupas de inverno, depois dirige-se às escadas para pegar mais camadas para Harry e ele. Uma vez que ele está de volta no andar de baixo, ele dá a Harry outro casaco e enrola um cachecol em torno de seu pescoço._

"Você sabe que Liam vai nos matar se ficarmos doentes." Louis diz.

" _Liam_ é o que surfa durante trovoadas." Harry ressalta.

"Louis!" Lottie chama do lado de fora. " _Vamos_ _!_ "

"Estou indo, _jeez_." Louis grita de volta.

Harry desliza em um um dos sacos que levam lanches. "Tenho o snack-pack²."

"Você acabou de... Oh, Deus. Venha." Ele puxa Harry pela mão, o céu de inverno escurecendo, mas seu sorriso permanece forte mesmo quando o ar frio os atinge.

. . .

O desfile anual passa por uma das ruas mais conhecidas, e é desagradavelmente exagerado em sua decoração e música e carros alegóricos, para não mencionar a quantidade de pessoas que descem e alinham-se nas ruas. Zayn absolutamente odiaria isso. Ele odeia, Louis descobre mais tarde depois de bombardeá-lo no Snapchat.

"Não vá longe demais, e mande uma mensagem para mim ou para o seu irmão, se você precisar nos encontrar, ok?" Jay diz a Lottie, que acabou de implorar para ser solta para encontrar seus amigos. "Nós estaremos instalando um acampamento no final daqui."

"Eu sei as regras, eu ficarei bem." Lottie diz, antes de desaparecer na multidão.

"Vocês garotos podem ir se divertir, Mark e eu iremos tomar conta das crianças." Jay diz com um sorriso.

"Obrigado, mãe." Louis diz, sorrindo de volta.

Ele puxa Harry através das pessoas, alto-falantes em um carro alegórico tocando uma interpretação horrenda de _Papai Noel_ _está chegando à cidade._ Tudo é alto, colorido e agradável porque ele está com Harry. De alguma forma, isso torna tudo melhor.

Ele desacelera para onde as famílias estão começando a se diluir, e se volta para verificar Harry, que está ficando mais brilhante do que todas as luzes aqui combinadas (e há _muitas_.) Ele também parece extremamente beijável. Isso é algo que Louis precisará cuidar.

Louis está prestes a cumprir isso, quando ele se sente trombando em alguém. Ele gira, murmurando um: "merda, me desculpe–", mas ele corta a sentença no meio quando ele vê quem é, quase sufocando no ar.

Aiden olha de volta para ele com uma expressão espelhada, as mãos empurradas nos bolsos de seu casaco e uma touca solta na cabeça. Louis não o viu desde que eles se formaram no ensino médio---ele não _falou_ com ele desde que Louis lhe disse para educadamente ir se foder e parar de ligar, e para ser sincero, ele parece praticamente o mesmo. Talvez um pouco mais cuidadoso, embora não seja do estilo que Louis gosta. Nem mesmo perto.

Louis sente o desejo de vomitar naquele momento, ele não sabe porquê, provavelmente por causa da onda súbita de antigas emoções inseguras e ansiedade que é trazida de volta na presença de Aiden, juntamente com o fato de ele ser a fonte de tudo que fodeu completamente os relacionamentos de Louis. Especialmente com Harry.

O olhar de Aiden passa para Harry, que está parado rigidamente ao lado de Louis, e de repente, ao invés de vomitar ou fugir ou ferir Aiden da maneira como ele tinha feito com eles, Louis simplesmente se sente protetor. Ele envolve sua mão em torno da mão de Harry.

"Maravilho ver vocês aqui." Aiden finalmente diz com uma expressão ilegível.

"Hey," Louis diz, segurando o rosto em uma expressão neutra também. "Tudo bem?"

Ele pode sentir Harry tensionando, provavelmente se perguntando porquê Louis está sendo tão casual com o cara que essencialmente usou e mentiu para Harry no processo de tirar sua virgindade (uma construção social sexista, de acordo com Harry). Sem mencionar, ele traiu Louis-- tudo enquanto Louis ainda estava sendo arrastado como seu segredo para o qual ele parecia ter vergonha na maioria das vezes. Embora Louis conheça tudo sobre relações secretas, quando ele e Harry não eram exclusivos, nunca foi assim.

Então, sim, a coisa casual é realmente apenas uma tentativa de sondar.

"Minha namorada me arrastou pra cá, um desperdício total. Claro, não pensei que eu iria tropeçar em _você_." Ele não está sorrindo, mas ele soa como se ele estivesse sorrindo. É enfurecedor.

Há apenas algo sobre seu tom que faz com que Louis aperte sua mão em torno do aperto de Harry, e a atenção de Aiden cai para o movimento, o canto de sua boca curvando finalmente.

"De jeito nenhum," Aiden diz, deixando uma lacuna desnecessária entre cada palavra. "Vocês dois? Última vez que ouvi, vocês se odiavam."

"Última vez que ouvi, você gostava de pau." Harry ironiza, contido, mas mostrando seus dentes.

"O tempo é uma coisa incrível." Aiden diz com um suspiro sereno. Ele encontra os olhos de Louis outra vez, aquele maldito sorriso sentado-se bem no rosto dele. "Você parece bem."

Harry avança agora, deixando a mão de Louis. "Não, sinto muito, você não pode dizer isso a ele. Não depois do que você fez."

Aiden levanta uma sobrancelha. "O que eu fiz com _você_."

"Não importa."

Aiden ri sem humor. "Foi um elogio."

Harry balança a cabeça, franzindo os lábios. "Oh, tenho certeza que sim."

Oh porra, Louis está tão, tão, tão apaixonado por esse garoto.

"Ah, certo, vocês dois tem algo acontecendo." Aiden diz, uma expressão irritante e falsa em seu rosto. "Eu não pensei que fosse muito sério."

Harry solta uma risada e balança a cabeça. "Na verdade, não estou falando sobre isso. Eu me pergunto se você sabia o quanto você não merecia ele."

Por um momento, Aiden parece surpreendido. Por um momento. "Se eu me lembro corretamente, você não pareceu pensar que eu era tão ruim na época."

Harry dá de ombros. "Eu pensei um monte de coisas estúpidas na época. Você não era especial. E você também não me merecia."

Aiden ergue as sobrancelhas ligeiramente. "Sempre tão sensível, Harry", ele murmura, antes de voltar para Louis. "Então, quanto a isso?"

A testa de Louis se franze. "O que?"

Aiden dá de ombros, presunçoso e confiante. "Continuar de onde paramos..."

Louis olha para ele. "Você tem uma _namorada_ ", ele diz, como se ele tivesse que apontar isso. Nem é a pior coisa sobre essa afirmação.

Aiden apenas pisca de volta para ele. "Idaí?"

Sim, Louis realmente se livrou de um problema com esse aí.

Ele pressiona sua mão em sua testa. "Oh meu Deus, porra, você é inacreditável."

"Me ligue depois." Aiden tenta, quase soando desesperado. "Você ainda tem meu número, certo?"

Louis bufa uma risada. "Não, eu não tenho." Ele bate no braço de Harry. "Venha, não há nenhum sentido em ficar por aqui."

Eles se afastaram desse menino sem sentido que Louis estava pendurado por tanto tempo. É bom finalmente deixar isso pra lá.

"Você sabe o que? Tudo bem." Aiden diz por trás deles, um último esforço.

Louis suspira e eles param de andar, mas Harry não gira todo o caminho. Ele fica com os olhos em Louis e diz: "Ele não vale o seu tempo."

Aiden continua falando e Louis não se move.

"Pelo menos quando terminamos, não passei por uma fase de ficar de joelhos para qualquer um que me quisesse. Ou isso ainda é uma coisa com você? Por favor me diga, porque eu tenho tanta dificuldade em manter-me atualizado. Você sabe, porque haviam _tantos_. Um pouco excessivo, na verdade, até mesmo para você, eu pensei que você tinha padrões, mas... Suponho que não é o caso." Aiden finaliza, um olhar falso-simpático em seu rosto.

O peito de Louis afunda pela primeira vez a noite toda. "Como você-"

"Notícias se espalham, amor." Aiden diz com um encolher de ombros, um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

As próximas três coisas acontecem muito rapidamente.

Um, _Jingle Bell Rock_ começa a tocar nos alto-falantes.

Dois, fogos de artifício disparam no céu.

E três, Harry gira e soca Aiden tão forte na boca que ele bate no pavimento.

Acontece tão repentinamente que Louis quase não registra, e Harry está pegando sua mão e eles estão correndo de volta pelas multidões. Eles atravessam rapidamente entre as famílias, todos preocupados com os carros alegóricos iluminados e os fogos de artifício, e quando o rosto de Louis se desmancha em um sorriso, ele sabe que ele se foi. Ele ressoa uma risada, sem fôlego por ter corrido e por tudo o que aconteceu. Harry olha para ele com um grande sorriso no rosto e Louis o empurra.

Eles estão a uma distância suficientemente longe quando a neve começa a cair, flocos de neve espalhando-se sobre eles e sobre as pessoas, as luzes do desfile de repente ficam mais distantes e silenciosas. Ele pode sentir seu coração pressionado contra seu peito, vibrando com algo que ele não sabe como nomear. Ele não pensa que esteja em qualquer livro didático que ele leu, ele não acha que há palavras para isso ou qualquer cor existente que possa capturar a sensação. Isso lança faíscas na iluminação seca que Louis tem tentado tanto lutar, e neste momento ele nem sabe porquê.

Eles não param de correr até que o desfile seja apenas um eco distante e suas bochechas doam de tanto rir e sua mão esquerda esteja fria, onde está presa a mão de Harry, a outra escondida em seu bolso. Eles diminuem a velocidade quando estão caminhando ao longo de uma linha de cerca. Harry ergue a mão do aperto de Louis, gira e coloca-a em sua cintura em vez disso. Com neve nos cabelos, ele pressiona Louis contra a cerca e o beija.

Louis nem mesmo hesita, suas mãos vão direto para a parte de trás da cabeça de Harry, afundando em seus cabelos, inclinando a cabeça para obter um ângulo melhor, e de repente ele esquece tudo o que ele já fez ou um dia fará, porque ele não consegue pensar em uma razão pela qual ele gostaria de fazer algo além disso. As mãos de Harry estão pressionando contra ele, debaixo de sua jaqueta, mas sobre sua camisa, seus dedos estão frios e seus lábios estão frios e é o melhor beijo que eles já tiveram.

A mão de Louis desliza ao longo da beirada da mandíbula de Harry, e Harry faz um pequeno ruído porque as mãos de Louis provavelmente estão mais frias do que as dele, mas ele não pára nem se afasta, apenas beija ele e beija ele e beija ele até suas mãos aquecerem.

"Os nós dos meus dedos estão me matando", diz Harry quando eles se separam. Ambos começaram a rir novamente, mas Harry permanece encostado contra ele. Compartilhar o calor do corpo é prioridade máxima, claramente.

"Você leva jeito, Harold. Quem sabia que você tinha isso em você?"

Harry morde o lábio. "Não é a minha primeira vez."

Louis arqueia uma sobrancelha.

"Uma pequena briga de bar na Noruega, Niall irá contar-lhe sobre isso. Eu realmente não me lembro." Ele encolhe os ombros, então olha para Louis mais sério. "Aiden não tinha o direito de dizer aquilo a você."

"Eu já esqueci." Louis responde, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele para que ele saiba. Então ele solta um suspiro feliz. "Este é o melhor Natal de todos. Quero dizer, já era, mas então você deu um soco em Aiden e - oh meu Deus, eu tenho que contar para Zayn!"

Harry ri e beija a boca sorridente de Louis. "Mais tarde", e ele inclina o queixo de Louis para cima com o dedo, pressionando os lábios juntos novamente, demorando-se contra ele dessa vez.

Quando eles se afastam, Harry olha por cima da cabeça de Louis e para qualquer prédio que esteja atrás deles.

"Puta merda." Harry diz. Ele retrocede e Louis se vira também.

Eles estão de pé na frente de sua antiga escola secundária.

"Puta merda." Concorda Louis.

Harry acena com a cabeça em direção a ela. "Devemos?"

Louis sorri, o que aparentemente diz tudo. Harry usa uma caixa elétrica como apoio, escalando a cerca. Louis segue bem atrás. Eles estão pisando no mesmo pavimento de concreto quebrado que foi deixado em suas memórias e embalado e ignorado.

As salas de aula obscuras são as mesmas e, no entanto, muito menores. Louis se sente como um gigante. Ou pelo menos cinquenta anos mais velho do que ele realmente é. Ele pensa em ter dezessete anos e conhecer Harry aqui, sentindo como se ele pudesse se encaixar na vida de Louis tão perfeitamente, preenchendo algum espaço que tem sido vazio por muito tempo, mas Louis nem percebeu o quão bem ele se encaixava até depois dele ir embora. E tudo isso, tudo o que aconteceu desde então parece tão torto e errado e, ainda assim, tão inexplicavelmente correto, pode parecer tão bagunçado para qualquer pessoa do lado de fora, mas ainda assim parece com ele e Harry. E, de repente, nada disso importa, e tudo faz sentido.

Ele quase não percebe que Harry parou de andar até que ele quase choca-se com ele. Ele finalmente deixa seus olhos se afastarem de onde eles estavam colados nas costas de Harry, e eles estavam no campo de futebol, onde eles jogaram muitos jogos e lutaram sobre a capitania e sentiram tudo se acumulando em algo muito forte e demais.

Louis tem que pausar por um momento para digerir tudo. Seu coração dói por causa dos fragmentos disjuntos de memórias que pululam em seu cérebro. Ele ama aqui. Ele ama Harry.

Dessa forma, ele sente milhares de sinos e um mundo de fogos de artifício estourando na cabeça e no coração dele. O manto de tudo o que ele tem carregado desliza diretamente sobre seus ombros.

Ele observa Harry soltar a sacola que eles tinham esquecido de deixar com suas irmãs.

"Pegue." Harry lhe joga uma caixa de suco. Eles sentam-se no banco. Louis bebe sua bebida, seus vans estão encharcados. Ele está tão, tão apaixonado. "Esquisito estar aqui", diz Harry, jogando suas caixas de suco vazias na lixeira.

"Muito estranho." Louis diz, seu coração preso em sua garganta. "Olhe para nós, adultos agora."

Harry solta um riso. "Não é a palavra que eu escolheria."

"Sim, talvez não." Louis diz com algo que ele espera que soe como uma risada.

Harry bate os cotovelos deles juntos e Louis pensa, _eu te amo._

Ele mantém seus olhos na parte do campo de futebol onde desaparece em sombras pretas, porque bem, quando ele deveria dizer isso? Tem que haver um _momento_ , certo? O tipo de momento de dor-no-peito, parada-de-tempo, mudança-mundial. Eles estão no lugar para isso, a nostalgia em literalmente cada pedaço de sujeira, e ainda assim ele abre a boca e nada sai.

"Você está bem?" Harry questiona, assim como Louis estava prestes a dizer novamente. "Você está quieto."

Louis acena muitas vezes. Ele não diz nada. Ele não sabe o que ele diria, e tem medo de que, se ele abrir a boca, ele dirá algo que merece um momento. No entanto, não dizer nada e ficar apenas olhando para Harry provavelmente está ficando um pouco estranho.

Harry suspira, mas ele ainda está sorrindo satisfeito. "Está tudo bem se sentir como quer que você se sinta, Lou. Eu sei que as pessoas são merdinhas, e os pais caem dentro e fora do amor e dói e estamos com medo de falar sobre isso, mas há pedaços que valem a pena. Isso faz com que aqueles momentos em que tudo o que queríamos fazer era chorar pareçam insignificantes, como se eles não fossem importantes porque você pode olhar a arte e sentir a chuva e se apaixonar. Você entende?"

 _Eu te amo,_ Louis pensa, mas não diz. _Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo_.

Harry continua: "Lembra da primeira vez que nos beijamos? Tipo realmente, realmente beijamos, e era como... era como acordar, finalmente, depois de ficar dormindo por muito tempo, ou sair de águas profundas, ou --porra, eu não sei-- aprender a _voar_. Louis, tudo o que eu quero fazer quando estou perto de você é empurrar você para dentro deste espaço dentro do meu peito e mantê-lo lá, e é tão estranho e maravilhoso. Esses sentimentos são coisas que nenhuma quantidade de dor ou coração partido podem arruinar, eles pertencem a nós."

O mundo inteiro está embaixo deles.

Tudo o que Louis pode ouvir é a batida de seu coração, e talvez o de Harry também. Harry está olhando para ele, as únicas luzes são de algumas estrelas perdidas, mas é o suficiente para lançar longas sombras em seu rosto. Nenhuma pessoa olhou para Louis desse jeito em toda a sua vida, e nem sequer tocou o mesmo calor fácil que sempre _sempre_ está nadando no olhar de Harry.

Se Louis dizesse isso agora, seria um momento.

Mas então o rosto de Harry muda e ele está olhando para longe. Louis vê sua chance escorregar cada vez mais e mais longe do alcance.

Harry começa a fechar a mochila e a desliza sobre os ombros. Louis sente seu corpo tremer e sua pele arder, pensando que _é isso que é, é assim a sensação_.

Harry levanta-se e Louis faz como ele. "Está ficando bastante tarde, devemos–"

“Eu amo você”, diz Louis em uma única respiração. Foda-se momentos.

A postura inteira de Harry congela por cinco segundos. Ele olha para Louis, seus olhos procuram o rosto de Louis como se ele não estivesse seguro se ele quis dizer isso.

"Eu amo você, Harry." Louis diz uma segunda vez com mais convicção, salientando cada palavra porque ele precisa que Harry saiba. Ele tem que saber. "Desculpe por eu demorar tanto tempo para dizer isso."

Harry parece sair de alguma coisa, e ele balança lentamente a cabeça. "Não se desculpe."

Ele parece sonhador e um pouco nebuloso. Louis morde o lábio. "Eu deveria ter dito isso há muito tempo. _Anos_ atrás. Eu ainda teria significado isso. Eu sempre fui apaixonado por você, eu só precisava esperar até agora para descobrir o que era."

"Sim," Harry acena lentamente, emoção em cada parte de seu rosto. "Eu sei, eu sei como se sente."

"Eu amo você", diz Louis novamente, mais silencioso desta vez, como se fosse apenas para eles ouvirem.

Harry ergue as mãos nos ombros de Louis, fechando lentamente o espaço entre eles. Seus olhos são suaves e nadam com as estrelas. "Eu te amo."

Quando eles se beijam, está programado quase que perfeitamente com a queda da neve. Harry ri contra ele, abraçando o pescoço de Louis e tropeçando um pouco para trás. Os dedos de Louis se encaixam na camisa de Harry, e ele não está frio, de fato, se seus olhos estivessem abertos, ele provavelmente veria a neve derretendo ao redor deles.

Eles se beijam por um longo, longo tempo, até que eles se pressionam um contra o outro tão forte que eles caem na neve, ainda rindo sem respirar e alcançando as mãos um do outro e não querendo se mover para sempre.

Ele rola para se apoir no peito de Harry, ignorando a temperatura sempre decrescente. Ele olha para ele, sorrindo enquanto o mundo se congela ao redor deles. Literalmente.

"Okay, _agora_ devemos realmente ir. Liam realmente nos matará se voltarmos doentes." Harry diz, sorrindo para ele. Louis se apaixona por ele de novo e de novo e de novo.

"Sim." Louis diz. "Vamos lá."

*

Autora original: @ _thecoloursneverfade_ no ao3 ( **lia** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [conchas de pôr-do-sol¹: sunset shell são conchas amarelinhas/laranjas.]
> 
> [snack-pack² : piadinha que não tem sentido traduzindo, mas é algo sobre six-pack, abdômen definido e tal... Frase original: "Harry slips on one of the snack-carrying backpacks. "Got the snack-pack."]
> 
> [Pulular é uma palavra nova para mim, significa lançar rebentos, brotar, germinar com rapidez, nascer.]


	20. Capítulo 20

**Um Mês Depois**

  
[_The Only Exception_ por Paramore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-J7J_IWUhls&feature=emb_logo)

**

"Tudo bem, sem espiar." Louis diz pelo o que deve ser a décima vez.

Harry tem seus olhos firmemente fechados sob a venda. "Não poderia nem se eu tentasse."

Ele está segurando a mão de Louis, sendo levado para o seu suposto presente de aniversário. Ele tentou o dia todo adivinhar o que é, mas Louis, o merdinha sorrateiro, é muito bom em manter segredos, ao contrário do próprio Harry.

Ele acordou esta manhã surpreso ao encontrar Louis já fora da cama, e na cozinha realmente _cozinhando_ o café da manhã. E não só era realmente comestível, mas também tinha _gosto bom_. Surpreendente.

O que se seguiu foi o sexo matinal mais sensacional que eles já tiveram - talvez não o _mais_ , mas definitivamente ficou bastante alto na colocação. Envolveu brinquedos (a última obsessão de Harry. Começou com um presente-piada de Natal vindo de Nick, um cartão de presente para uma das lojas adulta locais, e Harry jurou que não iria usá-lo, mas depois pegou Louis no site mais tarde naquela noite e bem, uma coisa levou a outra e, de repente, a sua gaveta superior está cheia de néon), se ele for honesto, isso adiciona uma nova dinâmica interessante à vida sexual deles e às vezes eles demoram mais porque estão descobrindo como usar certas coisas, e é _divertido_. Deve sempre ser divertido.

Depois, eles passaram um longo tempo desumano dando uns amassos no sofá, porque os outros três estavam fora, então eles não precisavam se preocupar com seu nível de decência. Não que eles costumem se preocupar, de qualquer maneira.

Então, no fim das contas, foi o melhor aniversário de sempre, tudo considerado. Embora, realmente não precise de muito para que Harry seja feliz quando Louis está envolvido. Ele provavelmente está com ele em uma quantidade não natural, mas, ah, a vida é curta e - oh, Zayn o mataria - você só vive uma vez.

Harry continuou a ficar em um nível de suspeita quando Louis olhava pela janela e para cima ao céu a cada poucos minutos, franzindo o cenho um pouco (adoravelmente) sempre que as nuvens rolavam. Ele também empurrou Harry para baixo em suas costas e enroscou suas bocas sempre que Harry perguntava-lhe sobre isso, não que ele estivesse fazendo a mínima reclamação.

Então, quando eles ouviram um veículo lá fora, e Louis _saltou_ completamente sobre o sofá para agarrar uma venda e colocá-la pela cabeça de Harry, ele estava um pouco preocupado. Na verdade não realmente, porque é Louis e ele teria prazer em saltar de um penhasco com os olhos abertos se Louis prometesse pegá-lo no final.

Neste ponto, tudo o que ele pode dizer é que eles saíram pela porta da frente. Ele pode ouvir um motor alto funcionando, cheirar fumaça de escapamento no ar e sentir Louis apertando sua mão com excitação.

"Oh, meu Deus, você me comprou um caminhão monstro?" Harry pergunta com entusiasmo falso. "O sonho de todos os garotinhos!"

Louis o golpeia com o cotovelo. "Cale-se. Tire sua venda dos olhos."

Então Harry a retira, e estacionado na sua entrada está, de fato, o caminhão de aluguel mais espetacular que ele já viu. Tem o logotipo desbotado de _Dave's Automotive Rentals_ no lado e é...

É a porra de um caminhão de aluguel. Oh.

No entanto, isso não é o que o pega fora de guarda, é que, posando despreocupadamente na traseira está Niall, Zayn e Liam, em ternos extravagantes, reconhecidamente se parecendo com modelos reais. Harry está sem palavras. Ele absolutamente adora esses meninos.

"Surpresa!" Liam grita, quebrando sua pose de faça-biquinho-como-se-ninguém-estivesse-olhando para pular da traseira e abraçar Harry, em toda sua glória de colete e sapatos-polidos. "Feliz aniversário, H."

"Isto é..." Harry olha para Louis sobre o ombro de Liam. "Você lembrou."

"Claro", diz Louis com um encolher de ombros. "Um pouco difícil de esquecer quando você era tão descritivo. Liam disse que você poderia chorar se não for perfeito."

Liam deixa Harry ir. "Bem, provavelmente é verdade. Você chora sobre tudo."

Harry franze o cenho. "Obrigado Liam."

"Você chora mesmo! Na semana passada, enquanto almoçávamos, você só tinha pão suficiente para alimentar um pássaro e você ficou realmente chateado-"

"Esse é o dia de Zoar O Harry Extremamente Emocional?" Harry cruza os braços.

Liam sorri e beija Harry na bochecha. "Eu faço isso porque eu amo você"

Niall é o próximo a oferecer suas afeições, segurando uma mão em seu coração. "Harry, meu amor, meu amigo mais velho, meu parceiro no crime, a Rose para o meu Jack, a Gabriella para o meu Troy, meu primeiro e único, meu-"

"Você literalmente insultou todos os outros aqui, mas obrigado", Harry diz, abraçando Niall.

"Mm, sim. A coisa do _amigo mais velho_ foi um pouco forçado, considerando que eu conheci Liam desde os dias dos videocassetes e californianas", diz Niall, recuando do abraço. "Eu e você fizemos aquele retiro na Tailândia, então, espiritualmente, somos amigos mais antigos."

"Espiritualmente, eu quero que se foda", diz Liam, infeliz. Niall o golpeia suavemente no braço e murmura, "rainha do drama."

"Feliz aniversário, cara", diz Zayn, em um abraço de um só braço, apertando o lado do pescoço dele. "Você gostou da pintura?"

Zayn tinha deixado uma pintura na sala de estar, laço rosa preso ao topo da tela e um cartão fofo detalhando o trabalho - uma nota acima afirmando: _apenas leia se você realmente quiser saber. A auto-interpretação pode ser mais eficaz às vezes_. Então Harry não leu. Mas ele acha que ele teve uma boa ideia, já que o título era uma das mensagens que ele enviou a Zayn um tempo atrás, antes que Louis lhe dissesse que ele o amava, antes mesmo deles irem a um encontro, onde Zayn havia dito: _você sabe que ele vai surtar em algum momento. Aviso justo. Segure-se nele, e_ Harry respondeu: _sempre irei._

Esse é o título da pintura que agora se senta em um lugar privilegiado na sala de estar, onde os raios de sol da tarde atingem perfeitamente e ele pode vê-lo na primeira hora da manhã quando ele desce as escadas.

"Eu amei. Obrigado." Harry diz, sorrindo de volta, tanto sobre a pintura quanto na admiração de que Zayn está usando uma gravata borboleta desfeita e um terno com um leve brilho azul entre a sombra negra escura. Faz maravilhas a ele.

Harry está incrivelmente aliviado de que as coisas funcionaram da maneira que fizeram com toda a situação de Manchester. Não só porque ele vai continuar a viver com Louis, mas porque ele tem certeza de que se ele realmente partisse, Zayn o teria caçado e o destruído apenas com o olhar intenso dele. Então, apesar das coisas estando melhor do que nunca entre eles, Harry realmente apenas evitou de perto a morte iminente.

"Vem, vamos nos vestir." Louis diz, puxando Harry pela mão.

"O que há de errado com o que você está vestindo?" Harry questiona, franzindo a testa com o pensamento de Louis trocando o seu suéter adorável.

"Não se adapta ao seu tema, Harold. Eu sou todo por precisão."

No final, Louis ainda deixa Harry escolher o blazer que ele mais gosta, um marrom, com uma camisa branca que ele mesmo abotoa, e Harry coloca um terno preto e liso com riscas correndo pelos lados.

De volta ao exterior, o céu está enroscado em um redemoinho de azul-acinzentado e laranja, limpo como sempre. Harry não pode acreditar em quão sortudo ele é; as vozes de seus amigos flutuando no ar, não consegue acreditar em quanto ele os ama, e depois há o seu namorado que literalmente se parece com um príncipe. De repente, sorte nem consegue cobrir.

"Vamos colocar esse bebê na estrada." Liam diz, e Zayn resmunga.

Eles ingressam, Liam dirigindo, Niall lutando com o rádio antigo que só pega uma frequência, Zayn entra na traseira e Louis abre a porta para Harry. "Depois de você."

Harry sorri e deposita um beijo rápido nos lábios de Louis. "Eu te amo."

"Amo você", diz Louis, sorrindo também.

"Sim, sim, todos nós nos amamos. Agora, apressem-se." Zayn diz de dentro do caminhão, e tudo o que Harry pode fazer é rir quando Louis entra com ele, fechando a porta atrás deles.

. . .

Doncaster é linda à noite, Harry sempre pensou, mas ele nunca a viu parecendo com isso. As luzes brilham sobre um mar de preto, brilhando assim como as estrelas acima deles, e o ar é fresco, mas não muito frio. A colina em que eles estão tem vista para tudo. Há algumas latas de cerveja vazias espalhadas e o caminhão está soltando fumos cinzentos. É honestamente perfeito.

"Não vou mentir, vejo porque as crianças vêm aqui para dar uns amassos." Louis diz, chutando uma das latas achatadas no cascalho.

Harry manda uma mensagem para Anne _: ficaremos na casa esta noite. Te vejo amanhã xx_

Ele conseguiu vê-la cada vez mais e mais durante o mês passado, embora ela lhe tenha dito para não se preocupar, que ela está melhorando e irá atualizá-lo se as coisas voltarem a ficar ruins, mas ele... bem, ele tem sido tão sentimental recentemente. Ele tem muito amor para dar e muitas pessoas para dar isso. Para não mencionar, Louis voltou duas vezes em um mês para visitar sua família. Ele ainda não acha que é o suficiente, mas ele também não entende quanto progresso ele já fez, então Harry apenas espera até que ele acabe de se queixar sobre si mesmo, e então ele o beija e diz que ele é maravilhoso até que ele ceda e acredite ele.

Liam coloca um cobertor sobre a cabine do caminhão e todos pulam nele, Zayn ao lado dele, dando espaço para Niall, depois Harry e Louis seguindo atrás, sempre lá, e ele pressiona ao lado dele e beija sua bochecha. "Isso é bom?"

Harry entrelaça seus dedos. "Perfeito."

"Ah, mas a noite ainda é jovem, meu amor." Louis diz e, aparentemente do nada, ele tem uma garrafa de vinho tinto e alguns óculos, que ele derrama habilmente para cada um deles.

"Você é realmente incrível." Harry diz, estrelas reais em seus olhos.

"Eu lhe disse, _precisão_. Você disse que é isso que você queria, quem sou eu para não pelo menos _tentar_ torná-lo perfeito?"

Harry ergue as sobrancelhas. "Nesse caso, no próximo ano, eu digo que perdemos os ternos--"

"Parece que vocês dois se esqueceram de que há outros humanos aqui com vocês." Interrompe Liam.

Louis encolhe os ombros, não desviando o olhar de Harry. "É chamado _Ponto da Pegação_ por um motivo."

"Não se chama _Ponto da Pegação_."

"Bem, deveria ser."

Harry sorri, engolindo o copo dele, ele se inclina para olhar para Niall e Zayn. "Vocês já quase terminaram de fazer as malas?"

"Quase", diz Niall. "É um pouco difícil empacotar sua vida em um ano enquanto ainda se permanece em coisas fáceis de levar em viagens."

"E com base em que haverá compras envolvidas." Zayn acrescenta.

"Por quê? Não pode esperar para se livrar de nós?" Niall pergunta, sorrindo.

"Oh, totalmente. Já consegui alguns inquilinos esperando para alugar o seu quarto."

"Ouch. Me feriu."

"Cuidado, Ni, Harry poderia nocauteá-lo." Zayn zomba gentilmente, rompendo em uma gargalhada.

Harry revira os olhos e Louis vem à sua defesa com: "Hey. Não zombe do melhor momento da minha vida."

"Eu tenho que elogiá-lo, Harry, eu gostaria de ter feito isso", diz Zayn. "Ele chorou? Espero que tenha chorado."

"Não ficamos por perto para descobrir", diz Harry, sentindo que Louis estava irradiando alegria olhando para ele. "Além disso, não vá espalhando isso por aí. Eu não quero que ninguém pense que eu sou uma pessoa violenta."

"A menos que eles desrespeitem seu namorado, certo?" Niall entra na conversa.

Harry assente uma vez. "Precisamente."

. . .

"Hey, agora que Zayn está partindo com Niall, o que vocês farão sobre o seu flat? Quero dizer, viver juntos tornou-se uma coisa. Não tem motivo para pagar esse aluguel extra, certo?" Pergunta Liam, tendo deslocado de seu lugar ao lado de Zayn para deitar de costas no final da cabine, copo de vinho vazio ao lado dele.

Harry olha para Louis, que está olhando de volta para ele com curiosidade. Eles não realmente discutiram adequadamente seus arranjos de moradia. É a única coisa, de verdade, que não foi conversada. Harry culpa isso nos primeiros dias em casa depois do Ano Novo sendo um pouco experimental, como em, não querendo empurrar Louis para fazer mais compromissos depois que ele já deu tanto. Não é como se Louis tivesse dito que não quer se mudar oficialmente com eles, mas Harry achou que isso surgiria eventualmente, já que eles tiveram, embora não oficialmente, vivido juntos por meses.

"Eu... eu não deveria ter perguntado isso?" Liam afunda um pouco, inseguro.

"Não, está tudo bem", assegura Louis. "Nós apenas não, hum..."

"Eu pensei que você diria alguma coisa quando você estivesse pronto." Harry diz. "Não queria te apressar."

"Eu estava esperando que você perguntasse, na verdade." Louis quebra em um sorriso. "Não queria apenas me forçar lá."

"Oh Lou, você sabe que eu quero você lá", Harry diz, balançando a cabeça com descrença. "Achei que era óbvio. Estou surpreso que você não me peça para deixá-lo sozinho, às vezes."

Louis parece... aliviado? Quase? Harry não consegue imaginar porquê ele não esperaria esse tipo de resposta. "Oh... ok. Okay legal."

"Então, isto está resolvido?" Liam pergunta, ainda profundamente preocupado. "Eu não apenas potencialmente arruinei o relacionamento de vocês?"

"Não arruinou."

"Graças a Deus."

"Então estamos nos livrando do flat, Lou?" Zayn questiona.

"Eu acho, sim," Louis responde. "Ainda temos dois meses no depósito, então, depois disso, vamos mudar tudo. Não se preocupe, serei gentil com sua merda."

"Rotular como _merda_ implica falta de cuidados."

"O que você vai cuidar? Você vai sair em Copenhague ou Praga se tornando um com os locais, pintando ao lado de canais e outras coisas. Comendo baguetes." Ele diz com um encolher de ombros. Então se vira para Harry. "Será que vou ser um bom turista?"

"Absolutamente. O melhor."

Eles ficam lá por séculos, falando sobre nada, e às vezes coisas importantes, e tudo parece que significa algo. No ar fresco no topo da colina, e com uma leveza induzida pelo vinho, Harry sente que nada pode machucá-los. Ele está sendo bobo e super-sentimental de novo, mas está lá, em seu cérebro. Então é uma coisa.

Quando tudo começa a ficar muito frio, e passa tempo suficiente para que Liam seja seu respectivo motorista sóbrio, todos começam a pular da traseira e de volta ao caminhão.

Antes de Harry saltar, no entanto, ele aperta a mão de Louis com força e, contra o caminhão, ele o puxa, se inclina para trás e o puxa mais perto. Seus lábios se conectam, gentis, mas saudosos, porque agora mesmo, com Louis com essa aparência contra a cidade e as estrelas, é tudo o que ele pode pensar em fazer.

Louis puxa um pouco para pressionar suas testas juntas. Harry pode sentir sua respiração quente em seu rosto, e isso o faz sorrir.

"Obrigado por mudar-se comigo." Harry diz, ganhando uma risadinha de Louis. "E por esta noite, e, você sabe, apenas por estar comigo em geral. Obrigado."

"Você não precisa me agradecer." Louis puxa para trás um fio de cabelo de Harry. "Não é como se eu fosse fazer isso como um favor. Eu estou fazendo isso porque eu amo você em uma quantidade estúpida e ser legal com você é uma espécie de coisa que vem com isso."

"Te amo também." Harry responde com um sorriso afetado, beijando-o novamente, lento e persistente.

"Você teve uma boa noite?" Pergunta Louis com seriedade. "Se não, vou compensá-lo com uma lap-dance. No entanto, nunca fiz uma antes, e talvez eu precise de alguma orientação."

Harry realmente não consegue se fazer parar de sorrir agora. "Esta noite foi perfeita. Mas eu ainda preciso dessa lap-dance. Desejo de aniversário."

Louis beija sua bochecha. "Bem, não posso te negar seu desejo de aniversário. No entanto, estamos ficando na sua antiga casa, a menos que você não se importe que aconteça no seu quarto de infância."

"Surpreendentemente, não tenho objeções."

"Melhor não fazer você esperar então", diz Louis, sorrindo de forma diabólica enquanto ele gira e se dirige para o caminhão. Quando o coração de Harry começa a bater de novo, ele o segue.

. . .

" _E as coisas nessas caixas no meu armário - tenha cuidado com elas!"_ Zayn grita sobre a linha. Ele está no viva-voz com Louis, que está sentado ao lado de Harry no chão do pátio enquanto eles fazem uma pausa de mover caixas através dos jardins. Está perto do final da Primavera, então o sol está em pleno vigor e Harry pessoalmente culpa Liam por eleger este como o dia de mudança. Todo mundo está sem camisa e suado. Se Harry não estivesse derretendo, ele levaria algum tempo para apreciar plenamente as vistas.

"Onde você está exatamente?" Louis questiona, em toda a sua glória sem camisa.

" _Madrid,"_ Zayn responde. " _Niall está apenas preparando umas coisas para o show da noite e depois estaremos batendo para as lojas_."

Louis mexe os ombros contra a parede para ficar mais confortável. Harry descaradamente assiste os movimentos sutis em seus abdominais. Ele está praticamente salivando, tão, tão fodidamente obcecado. "E você está me incomodando, por quê?"

" _Porque você postou no Facebook que é dia de mudança para que as pessoas viessem e ajudassem vocês com isso. Preciso ter certeza de que tudo esteja sendo bem cuidado_."

Louis ri. "Posso prometer-lhe que tudo está ganhando o maior cuidado. Jade está aqui. Ela não vai deixar que nada aconteça com suas coisas preciosas."

"Eu também não vou, Zayn", acrescenta Harry.

 _"Você está muito perto dele, Harry, não pode ser confiável",_ diz Zayn _. "Você_ _fornicou_ _com o inimigo."_

"Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de dizer isso."

Louis está sorrindo bobamente agora, ele estica uma mão e desliza a palma sobre o peitoral de Harry, para baixo, para _baixo_ até que ele esteja descansando confortavelmente em sua coxa. Pode ser o calor que está deixando Harry louco, mas ele imediatamente se sente trancado sob um feitiço, tornado completamente inútil para o mundo durante as próximas horas.

"Zayn, divirta-se, tudo está bem." Louis diz calmamente.

" _Eu juro por Deus, Louis, se-_ "

"O que? O que é isso? Eu acho que você está terminando."

" _Louis-"_

_"Eu-suponho que vou ligar de volta mais tarde. Tchau Za-"_

_Louis termina a ligação, sorrindo em auto-satisfação._

_"Você é mau." Harry diz, trombando a pele quente deles junto._

_Louis deu de ombros. "Este é o homem que você escolheu para amar. Pegue-me ou deixe-me." Seu celular_ _zumbe_ _novamente. Ele ri em silêncio e o segura para Harry. Um Snapchat de Zayn, ele está franzindo a testa e mostrando o dedo do meio, é muito divertido._

_"Não que eu não ame muito vocês dois", diz Liam, saindo da casa, carregando uma caixa. Também sem camisa. "Mas vocês não acham que o seu intervalo já levou tempo o suficiente? Foi tipo, uma hora."_

"Eu estou apenas curtindo a vista", diz Louis, sorrindo enquanto seus olhos caem no peito de Liam.

Liam se ruboriza visivelmente. "Cale-se. Está quente."

Harry balança a cabeça, sua voz cheia de sugestões. "Sim. Sim, está."

Liam dá-lhes um olhar mortal, antes de desajeitadamente sair para a porta ao lado.

"Isso nos livrou dele", diz Louis com orgulho.

"Certo, vamos lá", diz Harry, levantando-se e estendendo os braços, o seu tronco está nu e quente contra o sol. "Ele está certo, estamos sentados aqui por uma hora."

Louis faz biquinho, parecendo uma criança. Harry revira os olhos e estica as mãos até que Louis o deixa ser puxado, ainda franzindo a testa. É tão fodidamente além de adorável que Harry o beija assim que ele está de pé.

"Eu também posso fazer você se sentir desconfortável", diz Louis. "Não pense que tenho tudo salvo para Liam. Olhe para você." Louis agarra a cintura de Harry, puxando-o para mais perto. "Você está praticamente nu."

Harry ri, entrelaçando as mãos, seus dedos apenas deslizando o suficiente para alcançar a tatuagem de corda que Louis tem em torno de seu pulso, que ele fez há duas semanas para complementar a âncora de Harry. (Zayn ridicularizou-os por ser cliché, e depois acabou publicando uma foto dele e Niall se beijando com a Torre Eiffel no fundo. Sua credibilidade hipster foi efetivamente arruinada depois disso).

"Não pense nem por um segundo que eu farei qualquer levantamento pesado." Louis diz, batendo Harry para longe sem sucesso.

Harry pressiona um beijo provocador no maxilar de Louis. "Não sonharia com isso."

. . .

"Muito obrigado pela ajuda de vocês." Harry diz a Jade, Nick e Ed, quando eles vão embora pela porta da frente, acenando em despedida.

Ao fechar a porta, parece surreal de alguma forma que ele finalmente mora com Louis. É bobo, porque eles definitivamente têm vivido juntos por tempo suficiente. Agora, ele se sente mais solidificado e final. Não há como voltar.

Liam está desmaiado no sofá, então Harry manobra ao longo e ao redor de caixas até o andar de cima para o seu quarto. O quarto _deles_. Não há muita mudança lá, considerando que a maioria das coisas de Louis apareceu entre as coisas de Harry antes de qualquer coisa ter sido oficializada com eles.

Louis está esparramado de costas, ainda sem camisa. Sua pele é lisa e dourada por causa do pôr-do-sol que inunda pelas janelas. Harry está surpreso que ele durou tanto tempo em pé lá antes que ele estivesse rastejando sobre Louis e enterrando o nariz no pescoço dele. Sua pele cheira salgada de se mover no calor, e é hipnotizante, uma emoção zumbindo na pele de Harry e fazendo-o tremer.

"Hey, colega de quarto." Louis diz, olhos vibrantes que emitem calor quando pousam nos olhos de Harry. "Não precisamos tipo, batizar o lugar antes que ele se torne verdadeiramente um lar?"

Harry resmunga. "Eu acho que já foi bem batizado, Lou. Mas podemos fingir."

Louis pega o rosto de Harry com as mãos e o beija com avidez, sua língua cutucando a boca de Harry até que ela se abre facilmente. Seus lábios estão afiados e quentes, como sempre, puxando-o para apenas provar mais dele. Harry aprofunda o beijo, inclinando-se impossivelmente mais perto de Louis, até que a pele já pegajosa deles estejam pressionadas e a ideia de sequer se mover pareça impossível.

Harry inclina a cabeça para baixo, os dedos cavando na pele de Louis enquanto ele suga um beijo forte logo abaixo da linha de seu maxilar. Isso o dá um pequeno suspiro de Louis, o som disparando fogo para a espinha de Harry, e é muito tarde antes que ele perceba que ele está rolando os quadris contra Louis, enquanto Louis está arqueando o seu, porque já está acontecendo.

Harry o quer assim sempre, arrastando pequenos sons de prazer à medida que o tecido de seus jeans se esfregam juntos. Sua boca é quente quando ele coloca outro beijo sugador em Louis, ofegando suavemente um contra o outro, saboreando salgado e doce. As mãos instáveis de Harry brincam com o cós da roupa de Louis, porque é a única coisa que ele pode fazer para aliviar sua mente giratória. A antecipação cresce em baixos gemidos quando as unhas de Louis cavam nas costas de Harry, então ele pára.

"Espere, puts", Louis diz, suas mãos deslizam para os ombros de Harry, ambos respirando como se tivessem acabado de correr uma maratona. Harry engole com força e olha para Louis com um olhar interrogativo. "Eu disse a Liam que não teríamos relações sexuais até depois de sairmos para os drinques esta noite. Não queria estar mais cansado do que já estamos."

"Liam está dormindo no sofá, no entanto - e mais, que tipo de conversa vocês andaram tendo?"

Louis ri, deixando um beijo suave no pescoço de Harry. "Eu irei acordá-lo. Ainda precisamos tomar banho."

Harry faz um barulho de desagrado, caindo de volta na cama, seu corpo ficando solto. "Isso é incrivelmente decepcionante. Que bem você faz estando aqui se não pelo propósito único de me fazer gozar?"

Louis sufoca uma risada, empurrando-se para cima na cama. "Pode ter que resolver as coisas em suas próprias mãos, no sentido mais literal."

Harry suspira e se inclina, beijando a ponta do nariz de Louis. "Você é o pior."

Louis revira os olhos, a voz dele uma mistura de sensual e respeitável. "Se você for bom, eu vou te chupar no chuveiro."

Os olhos de Harry se iluminam por isso, e Louis balança a cabeça, sorrindo. Harry se pergunta se Louis sabe que seus sorrisos são parte da razão pela qual Harry se levanta pela manhã. Ele não sabe quanto tempo demorará para ele poder olhar para Louis e não sentir que seu coração vai explodir por todo o lugar.

Ele ainda se lembra de como ele se sentiu, naquela noite que ele pediu a Louis para levá-lo para ver Anne quando ela voltou para o hospital. Esse foi um dos momentos mais difíceis em seu relacionamento, Harry odiava empurrá-lo para longe assim, mas na época, parecia com a única maneira de fazer com que tudo doesse menos. Ele se sentiu tão estúpido por ter beijado Louis daquele jeito na festa de Niall, tão inacreditavelmente estúpido, e não porque sentia errado fazê-lo, mas porque ele sempre pensou que se ele beijasse Louis, isso significaria mais do que um beijo bêbado em uma festa.

Vendo o olhar no rosto de Louis depois, ele sabia que ele tinha fodido tudo completamente. Ele realmente acreditava que Louis não o queria assim, e ele tinha que deixá-lo ir.

Então, pedir a Louis para levá-lo era honestamente seu último recurso, porque todos os seus amigos estavam bêbados e ele não estava em estado para ele mesmo dirigir. Ele não achava que Louis iria mesmo querer levá-lo, talvez ele não tivesse feito se não fosse pelo olhar no rosto de Harry. Era só. Era tudo tão bagunçado. Harry queria sentir como se ele significasse algo para Louis, mas ele escolheu um cara que era impossível de ler. Louis diz a ele agora que Harry era bobo por pensar isso, mas era muito fácil cometer esse erro, considerando os fatos.

Ele nunca esperou que Louis realmente entrasse no hospital atrás dele. Parte dele não queria que Louis o visse assim, mas na maior parte, ele estava tão, _tão_ aliviado que ele o seguiu. Naquela manhã, quando eles se beijaram de novo, decentemente desta vez -- foi a primeira vez que Harry quis dizer a Louis que ele o amava, mas o momento pareceu muito cedo, e ele não queria correr o risco de assustar Louis para longe de novo, então ele não disse. Parecia um percurso tão difícil, tentar mostrar a Louis o quanto ele o amava, sem dizer explicitamente isso por tanto tempo, especialmente com Louis sempre se sentindo tão baixo e tão cauteloso. O machucou ver isso.

Até o Natal, é claro, e eles têm curtido ser tão despreocupadamente apaixonados, tanto que quase se sentem como pessoas novas. Especialmente Louis. Ele está tão feliz, com ele mesmo, com sua família, seu relacionamento -- ele não está pesado como ele costumava ser.

Tipo quando o relacionamento deles era puramente físico, Harry podia dizer que Louis queria apenas uma distração na maioria das vezes, e ele não soube a razão por tanto tempo, mas enquanto eles se odiavam, ele simplesmente pensou que era porque ele estava se segurando em sua raiva de Harry pelo que ele fez, e com Louis sendo tão reservado, levou Harry a pensar que talvez ele não tivesse nenhum sentimento por ele. Talvez fosse só sexo para ele.

É um eufemismo dizer que Louis confundiu Harry pra caralho, e que a maneira como ele o fez sentir o aterrorizou sem fim, porque ele não pensou que ele poderia ir lá com Louis novamente. Agora, porém, estar com Louis apenas faz com que todas as coisas ruins se dissolvam. É bom. É tão, tão, tão bom.

Sem mencionar, faz com que os interiores de Harry nadem felizes, ver o sorriso de Louis frequentemente e saber que ele tem alguém lá para ele nesses outros momentos.

"Eu te amo," Harry diz calmamente, as palavras direcionadas apenas para Louis. Sua garganta está apertada de repente, dolorida com emoção.

"Amo você," Louis diz de volta, olhando para ele como se ele fosse o único que poderia saber como é.

Eles se olham por um momento, sorrindo por nenhuma razão real. Harry admira muito sobre Louis, toda curva de seu corpo, a forma dos seus lábios, a maneira como seus olhos se enrugam quando ele sorri. Mesmo a cor de seus olhos, um tom de azul tão específico e definitivamente, sem dúvida, o favorito de Harry.

Isso faz com que tudo de bobo, estúpido e ridículo que aconteceu entre eles se sinta como se fosse pra ser assim. Parece certo.

. . .

O casamento de Jay é um mês após a mudança, onde o tempo realmente está entrando no verão. O local é maravilhoso, flores ao longo dos assentos e uma banda ao vivo sob uma barraca com pisca-pisca amarrados. A cerimônia é adorável, Phoebe e Daisy deixam flores ao longo do corredor, Jay parece uma Deusa real e Louis parece etéreo, pouco para a surpresa de Harry.

Eles tiveram que se separar na recepção para que Louis pudesse ir dizer oi a alguns de seus parentes, ele aparentemente não viu essas pessoas ainda mais do que o tempo que ele estava longe de sua família imediata. Harry teve que tranquilizar Louis que ele estava completamente bem para ser deixado sozinho, e ele passou seu tempo se misturando com os convidados e tentando descobrir como eles estão relacionados com Louis. Ele está cheio de orgulho sempre que um deles diz o quão bom é ver Louis depois de todo esse tempo, ou o quão formidável ele está parecendo, e isso apenas praticamente tira o fôlego de Harry para dizer que ele é seu namorado. Mas ele ainda o faz. Provavelmente muitas vezes, mas hey, ele está orgulhoso, e ele tem que compensar o tempo perdido.

. . .

_Harry: eu disse pra prima do Lou que vc é meu amigo Solteiro & Pronto pra uns pegas, pq ela tava dando em cima de mim e eu não quis _ _dispensá_ _-la totalmente_

_Harry: então vc deve ter um encontro_

_Zayn: pq_

_Zayn: pq eu_

_Harry: Sua foto foi a primeira q consegui achar no meu cel_

_Harry: oh, eu mostrei uma foto sua pra ela, btw_

_Zayn: obrigado por isso_

_Zayn: vc também disse a ela que eu estou em outro país_

_Zayn: e tenho um namorado_

_Harry: talvez eu tenha deixado de lado alguns detalhes_

_Harry: eu tinha que fugir e não queria deixar ela se sentindo estranha_

_Zayn: Eu não vou em um encontro com uma prima do Louis_

_Zayn: Provavelmente a conheci antes_

_Zayn: Harry._

_Zayn: Harry._

_Harry: amo vc Zayn_

_Zayn: Eu estou em OUTRO PAÍS_

_Harry: ela vai esperar por você_

_Zayn: se ela lembrar em um ano, então td bem, eu irei nesse não-encontro. Mudando o assunto, como está sendo o casamento? Lou me enviou algumas fotos. Eu suponho que você está sozinho, dada a coisa da prima flertando com você._

_Harry: Estou tendo um momento amável. Lou tem uma família maravilhosa. E mais, ele está neste terno, e é como wow. Meio que quero_ _violá_ _-lo no armário de fornecimento mais tarde._

_Harry: isso foi muita informação_

_Zayn: apenas um pouco_

_Zayn: mas estou feliz por você <3_

_Zayn: Niall diz oi. Acabou de terminar um show. Ele está todo quente e pegajoso e eu realmente estou realmente interessado nisso. Tipo realmente, realmente nisso_

_Harry: estamos fazendo sexting_

_Zayn: o que. não._

_Zayn: talvez??_

_Harry: oh, meu Deus, eu acabei de trair o Lou ??_

_Zayn: você está entediado, não é? idiota, vá encontrar o seu garoto_

_Harry: haha ok, obrigado por manter minhas mãos ocupadas_

_Harry: oh_

_Harry: ;)_

_Zayn: não faça isso._

_. . ._

Harry, eventualmente, encontra Louis como o foco de atenção de alguns convidados, é claro, e quando Louis o vê, ele pára de falar no meio da frase, e levará algumas horas para Harry superar o olhar em seu rosto. Louis educadamente sorri para seus primos e se desculpa, andando direto para Harry.

"Então, eu ouvi que você tem encantado a minha família?" Louis diz ironicamente, juntando os braços com ele.

"Sem intenção, eu juro." Harry diz em sua orelha.

"Eu sei, eu sei, é impossível que você tenha uma conversa com alguém e não os tenha depois implorando para que você tenha seus bebês. Oh, eu sempre?"

"Você está exagerando um pouco."

"Minha prima Cassie disse: _oh, ele é tão bonito, eu poderia morrer!_ Então, talvez você devesse atenuar a sua cara e tal, você sabe, por causa do bem-estar da querida Cassie."

"Vou tentar o meu melhor", Harry diz, amarrotando um pouco os cabelos, mas Louis apenas franziu a testa.

"Como é que você parece ainda melhor agora? Vai se foder, Harry. Honestamente."

Harry ri. "Eu sinto muito."

Louis balança a cabeça, sorrindo para si mesmo. "Você quer dançar?"

"Você quer dizer dançar lentamente em um casamento onde os casais não-casados falam sobre seus sentimentos e _O Futuro_? Sim, tudo bem."

Ele deixa Louis puxá-lo para o local onde os casais estão balançando suavemente nos braços uns dos outros para a música, e é bom, quando os braços de Louis cobrem o pescoço de Harry, e Harry coloca as mãos na cintura de Louis. Harry só teve um par de taças de vinho, mas ele está ficando enevoado apenas pela proximidade deles sozinhos. Ele só quer absorvê-lo inteiro.

Ele o aproxima, os peitos quase pressionados juntos, balançando em pequenos círculos enquanto o resto desaparece. Harry decide que ele o deseja perto assim para sempre.

Louis reclina um pouco. Seus olhares se encontram, e Harry procura o rosto de Louis com os olhos, o coração dele falhando quando Louis gentilmente escova sua mão ao lado de seu rosto. Silenciosamente, ele diz, "Bonito."

Harry solta o ar. "O quê?"

Louis ruboriza, sorrindo tímido. "Você hm, você está bonito."

Harry sente seu coração se espalhando pelo peito. "Você também. Obviamente." Ele pressiona seus lábios contra a testa de Louis. "Eu me sinto bem com isso."

"Bem, sim, minha família te ama, a metade dos meus primos estão _apaixonados_ por você, compartilhamos os mesmos melhores amigos e vivemos juntos, o que poderia possivelmente dar errado?"

"Por que algo tem que dar errado? Estamos apaixonados, estamos felizes, vamos _ser_ apenas isso e não nos preocupamos com mais nada."

Louis balança a cabeça. "Eu não estou preocupado. Honestamente, não estou. Você é legitimamente meu humano favorito, então desde que você não morra em um inferno ardente, acho que vou ficar bem."

"Mas uma morte regular que não tenha fogo poderia afetá-lo?"

"Talvez um pouco", diz Louis com um sorriso. "Mas é apenas estranho. É um bom estranho, com certeza, mas saber que eu posso me ver passando o resto da minha vida com você é... estranho."

Harry sorri com ar conhecedor. "O casamento está fazendo você pensar sobre coisas?"

"Não. Talvez." Louis dá a Harry um olhar fatal quando o vê sorrindo. "O que? Eu posso ser sentimental! Não é inédito. Casamentos são legais e você é... legal. Eu te amo. É o que as pessoas em relacionamentos tendem a pensar sobre, certo?"

Harry adora ver Louis crescer todo dramático e defensivo, não deve ser tão encantador quanto é, mas ele sempre se encontra sorrindo como um maníaco, o que parece apenas enriquecer Louis ainda mais. "Sim, claro, não estou dizendo que você não deveria. Estou feliz que você está."

A expressão de Louis suaviza. Ele está mordendo o lábio, todo fofo e nervoso e claramente profundo no pensamento. "O que nós tivemos nunca foi um nada, eu quero que você saiba. Eu sei que eu disse uma merda assim antes, sobre nós não sendo nada, mas eu estava apenas sendo um idiota. E isso nunca será considerado nada, também."

Harry acena lentamente. "Eu sei."

Louis descansa a cabeça contra o ombro de Harry. "Eu quero que isso dure, acho que é o que estou tentando dizer. Se é o que você quer."

"É claro que é o que eu quero."

"A menos que um de nós morra em um inferno ardente." Louis ressalta.

"Então, há sempre Nick." Harry encolhe os ombros facilmente.

Louis olha de soslaio para ele. "Uau, eu estava apenas brincando e você levou isso além."

Harry ri e abraça Louis mais próximo dele enquanto eles balançam lentamente. Uma vez terminada a música, Louis toma a mão dele e leva-o para fora. O ar do verão é quente, o sol há muito tempo posto à beira do horizonte ao longo do vinhedo. Eles sentam-se em um banco, sob as estrelas e com vista para o local. É difícil de ver no escuro, mas continua bonito.

"No que você está pensando?" Harry questiona Louis, que estava olhando para o espaço. Ele se aproxima e entrelaça os seus dedos.

O tom de azul nos olhos de Louis brilha na luz quando ele olha para Harry. É fascinante. "Eu não sei, eu só... Eu nunca pensei..." Louis se perde. "Deixa pra lá, é estúpido."

"Não, diga-me", Harry pressiona. "Lou."

"Eu só... Quando nós paramos de estar na vida um do outro, sempre me perguntei se você tinha encontrado alguém novo naquela época-- e eu sei que houve caras. Mas. Eu acho, eu sempre pensei que você teria se apaixonado por outra pessoa. Isso me deixou doente, por pensar que eu tinha perdido a minha chance. Meio que me manteve acordado durante a noite."

É quando Louis diz coisas assim que Harry lembra de quão poucos relacionamentos saudáveis Louis esteve, se qualquer um dos anteriores pode sequer ser contado. Dói mais do que ele gostaria de admitir quando Louis entra em um tipo de humor auto-depreciativo. Por sorte, ele não fica muito tempo nisso.

Harry passa a ponta dos dedos sobre a parte de trás da mão de Louis. "Nunca senti o mesmo por alguém como eu sinto por você."

Louis não parece convencido, o canto de sua boca diminui um pouco. "Era horrível pensar em você sendo feliz com outra pessoa - o que, eu sei, é terrível e egoísta, mas não pude deixar de pensar nisso. E eu disse a mim mesmo que era porque eu odiava você pra caralho e odiava a ideia de você ser feliz, mas isso não era verdade. Então tipo, tentar superar você foi o pior porque eu pensei que já tivesse."

"Você não tem ideia do quanto eu desejei que eu pudesse ter superado você", Harry responde, com a garganta apertada. "Estou realmente feliz por Liam ter perguntado sobre você e Zayn no primeiro dia, porque eu totalmente pensei que vocês dois estavam juntos. Zayn é aterrorizante, de modo que me assustou pra cacete. Isso é um pouco embaraçoso, mas, depois que você falou comigo na primeira vez, sentei-me no meu quarto tentando encontrar uma maneira de lidar com o fato de viver ao lado de você e seu namorado em potencial pelos próximos três anos. Eu estava considerando me mudar, para ser honesto. Eu quase não voltei lá embaixo porque eu não conseguia lidar com isso. Quem é dramático agora?"

Louis ri baixinho, segurando a mão de Harry mais apertada. "Se Zayn tivesse sido meu namorado, confie em mim, você saberia. Eu teria me esforçado para esfregar na sua cara, porque eu sou um idiota."

Harry ri e cruza o espaço entre eles para beijar o lado da cabeça de Louis.

"Agora é quando você diz que eu _era_ um idiota. Harry. Não me deixe esperando."

"Eu não posso mentir para você." Harry responde, encolhendo os ombros.

A boca de Louis forma uma linha dura. "Oh, obrigado, sentindo o amor."

Harry sorri e mergulha a cabeça para pressionar beijos na parte inferior do queixo de Louis, movendo sua língua ao longo da garganta dele e até o pedaço de clavículas expostas onde a camisa não está abotoada.

"Você parece muito bem neste terno, a propósito", Harry diz, inclinando-se para perto. "Embora, melhor fora disso, com certeza."

Louis sorri e pressiona sua língua mais fundo na boca de Harry, o beijo sem pressa e perfeito. "Eu o tiraria agora mesmo, mas eu tenho medo de não gostar das chances de um dos meus familiares ver meu pau."

Harry franze o cenho indignado. "Antigamente, as pessoas nem sequer usavam roupas. O que nos tornamos?"

Ele pode sentir o riso de Louis contra sua boca. "Eu prometo a você, podemos ter toda a diversão sem-roupa quando voltamos para casa."

Harry suspira. "Eu acho que vai ter que ser isso. Eu vou te chupar no banheiro antes da gente ir embora, no entanto."

Louis engole visivelmente. "Suponho que posso lidar com isso."

Harry respira contra ele, as mãos ainda entrelaçadas, e ele pode ver cada centímetro de alegria borbulhante cintilando através de Louis em seu olhar brilhante. A mente de Harry está um pouco aturdida, se ele é honesto, então quando Louis fala, ele quase não percebe o que ele diz.

"Casamentos são agradáveis", diz Louis em um tom mais discreto. "Este foi um bom casamento."

"Foi", concorda Harry. "Os pedidos de casamento estão superestimados, entretanto. Toda a coisa de gênero em relacionamentos menina-menino. Sem mencionar os grandes painéis e flash mobs. Eu ficaria tão espantado se você fizesse isso."

"Eu amo como você apenas assume que eu vou pedir."

"Hey." Harry faz biquinho.

Os lábios de Louis se dobram em um sorriso suave. "Brincando, além disso, eu já sei o que você quer."

"Isso é verdade, você sabe."

"Mas agora não será uma surpresa", diz Louis, um pouco desapontado. "Eu gosto do aspecto surpresa dos pedidos."

Harry se inclina para trás um pouco, sorrindo. "Você está dizendo que você realmente se casaria comigo?"

"Eu... claro que sim. Desculpe, isso é muito avançado? Eu posso retomá-lo. Eu nunca vou me casar com você, nunca, não tenho intenção de-mmph-"

A boca de Harry está na dele, cortando-o. Seus lábios envolvem os lábios de Louis em movimentos lentos e aquecidos, escalando rapidamente em algo apressado e frenético e selvagem porque Harry absolutamente-pra-cacete-não pode ter o suficiente dele.

Louis sorri no beijo e puxa para trás um pouco, sem fôlego. "Para o que foi isso?"

"Eu te amo." Harry sussurra, sorrindo no abraço. "Eu te pediria em casamento agora mesmo se não fosse totalmente loucura."

As mãos de Louis paralizam instantaneamente, e Harry sente uma pequena onda de pânico começar a bobinar quando ele percebe o que ele disse, mas então Louis está encontrando seu olhar novamente. "Eu... diria sim agora mesmo, se não fosse totalmente loucura."

O coração de Harry está prestes a saltar de sua garganta. "Okay... okay, legal."

"Legal?" Louis ri, um pouco mais nervoso do que antes. "Você é tão estranho."

"Bem, eu não vou me casar com você _agora_." Harry queixa-se.

" _Não,_ " Louis geme, empurrando-se no espaço de Harry novamente. "Você não pode retirar o que disse."

"Você realmente diria que sim?" Harry pergunta cautelosamente, juntando suas mãos para que ele possa segurar os dedos de Louis com mais segurança e mostrar isso, embora esta seja uma instância de completa brincadeira, ele pode estar sendo um pouquinho sério.

Louis fica calado durante o tempo de uma batida de coração. "Bem... quero dizer, você não me pediu exatamente, então."

A respiração de Harry parece afogar os sons de dentro, porque de repente é só eles. "Você quer que eu peça?"

"Você quer pedir?" Louis pergunta de volta, sem ajudar.

Há uma parte dele que anseia por dizer sim, apenas correr o risco e ir em frente. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não quer que pareça uma decisão impulsiva, influenciada pelo casamento e tudo mais. Ele quer que seja tudo o que Louis merece, e se isso significa esperar um pouco mais, então que seja assim.

"Não agora", diz Harry com uma leve respiração. "Porque é o casamento de sua mãe então o aniversário dela seria no mesmo dia que o nosso noivado e isso seria estranho."

O rosto de Louis quebra em um sorriso, exalando. "É um ponto justo."

Harry pega o lado de seu rosto novamente, mantendo-o perto. "Quando eu fizer isso, no entanto, será uma surpresa, e será adorável."

"Bem, aguardo com expectativa."

"Hey," Harry diz, antes que Louis possa se afastar completamente. Ele olha diretamente para os olhos de Louis enquanto fala. "Eu estou nisso para o longo prazo, Lou."

"Eu também estou." Louis diz suavemente, balançando a cabeça. "Completamente."

Ele sente que os dedos de Louis correm sobre sua camisa como a primeira vez em que eles se beijaram, e não há dúvida na mente de Harry que Louis quer dizer isso. Ele está pensando em tocar a pele de Louis na parte de trás do carro enquanto chove lá fora, as janelas embaçadas e querendo afastar esses sentimentos, mas nunca querendo deixá-lo ir. Os olhos cansados de Louis na primeira vez que acordaram juntos, nervos e medo e segurança, tão confuso porque era o melhor Harry já sentiu. Fazendo promessas no escuro do quarto de Louis quando ele tinha dezesseis anos. Traçando as pontas dos dedos sobre a pele dele e aprendendo as curvas de seu corpo com apenas seus lábios. Respirando Louis como se ele fosse a única coisa que enchia seus pulmões. Forçando-se a olhar para longe sempre que ele pensava que ele deveria e se apaixonar por Louis de todas as formas possíveis, de novo e de novo e de novo.

Não é mais assustador, não ao todo, porque ele sabe, quando isso for tudo uma lembrança; dez anos a partir de agora ou quando eles acordarem amanhã, seu coração ainda sentirá o mesmo.

A mão de Louis se enrola ao redor do pescoço dele, a outra pressionando sobre seu coração batendo, suave, olhos pacientes. "O que é isso?"

"Nada," Harry diz com um sorriso que lentamente assume todo o seu rosto. "Apenas feliz."

E a maneira como Louis sorri de volta para ele, Harry sabe que ele não tem que dizer isso.

Louis o ama exatamente da mesma maneira.

*

Autora original: @ _thecoloursneverfade_ no ao3 ( **lia** )


End file.
